RW Universe: The Mortal Realm
by Little Ucchan
Summary: Actors Wanted: 3rd Installment Caught in an elaborate game of threeway chess, the Ronins find themselves having to defend their king without all their pieces present. But a few well placed pawns can turn the tide of any war. And they're on their way.
1. SWTD: Prologue

**Edited 9/15/05:** Okay, fair warning to new readers. I wrote the prologue and the first some odd fifteen chapters when I was fourteen. I'm twenty. Do the math. So the start of this story, along with _The Clean Up Crew_ and _The Chibi Files_ are grossly outdated from _Sabel_ and some of my most recent works. The difference is obvious. But however outdated my writing style at the beginning of this fic is, the story's integrity and overall enjoy-ability should not have been compromised (I think. My fans tell me so, but then again they're just insane.) and I'm proud to say, the writing improved and changed dramatically along with the story throughout the six years I've been writing it. You can even say, as you read and chronicle the lives of the Ronins, that as they grew in maturity, so did this fic in its writing, its direction, and its love for this anime. So I thank all of my old and current supporters for making this monstrosity of an epic into what it is (It's all for Takeru and you know it!), and I welcome all new readers into a world that I hope is as enjoyable and action packed and heart wrenching as I envisioned it to be.

Ucchan

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors in any way. But all characters and storylines not originally present in the RW TV series belong to me. So please don't take them from me. Thank you!

* * *

Shadow within the Darkness  
(Prologue)  
By: Little Ucchan 

Walking through the calm serene air of the countryside, one young boy gasped at the sight before him. There laid a bustling city, filled with life as the festivities of the day continued on. The boy received a birds-eye view of the city from the high hilltop that he was perched upon. Not wanting to be left out of the fun, he advanced towards the city gates.

Upon taking one step forward, the laughter and bustle of the festival stopped, and all was reduced to nothingness in the blink of an eye. The youth could not see anything but the blinding white void that seemed to have surrounded him. Soon, this void vanished, only to be replaced by an image of the same city. He could only gawk and stare as the city that he had spotted earlier crumbled to the ground in flames.

Finding the strength within his legs return to him, the boy ran as fast as he could to the doomed city. What he could do to save the people trapped within the city, he did not know. All he needed to do was get there. That's all he wanted to do, as if some invisible force was driving him forward without his knowledge.

In a flash he was through the city gates, standing in the middle of the town square. All he could see was fire around him, threatening to consume him in its rage as well. But for some reason the boy did not feel the heat of the fire, only knew of its presence and fury.

He continued to walk, hoping to find some life within the burning structures, but to no avail. He was about to turn back when a presence had caught his attention. But it wasn't the aura of a citizen. It was of something that he was all too familiar with. It was the presence of evil. His senses screamed a warning of upcoming danger as the only word he could think of to describe such evil formed within his mind: Talpa.

The air around him reeked of his power, that same power that almost destroyed him and his friends along with the entire world. He took up a fighting stance as several Dynasty Soldiers appeared to confront him. But they weren't Dynasty Soldiers. The opponents facing him were dressed as ninjas, but he could see beyond that. Deep within that human-like exterior was the soul of a demon. None of them were human. They could never be.

They circled around him, ready to advance. The boy slowly reached into his pocket for his kanji orb, making sure as not to draw attention to what he was doing. He froze, horror written clearly across his face. The orb was gone!


	2. SWTD: Day 1

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 1)

By: Little Ucchan

Deep within the quiet walls of the household, all of its inhabitants were sound asleep dreaming pleasant dreams. All except one. A nightmarish reality plagued the subconscious of a young man, causing him to wake up with a gasp. He quickly sat up from his bed, trying desperately to grab a firm hold on reality. He tried to shake off the effects of his dream, but it was useless. It had already taken its toll on his body. He trembled uncontrollably, his breathing coming out in shallow gasps for air. He was dripping with sweat. His hair hung loosely around his face, a few golden strands falling into place over his right eye. His other visible eye was wide with fear.

It took a few minutes before Sage had finally calmed down. His breathing was now even, and his body was no longer tense. His cool demeanor had returned to him once again. But it only hid the fact that he was still shaking inside. Why did that dream bother him so much?

Almost on cue the dream flooded back to him without warning in a flash of distorted images. He shivered again. He had never experienced a dream that had this much of an affect on him. _Maybe because it didn't feel like a dream. It was almost as if…it really happened._ Sage kicked himself mentally. _Baka. It didn't happen. I've never seen that place before. _But one thing that Sage did know was real, the presence of the Dynasty. The energy emitting from those ninjas was the same as the Dynasty Soldiers. But they had defeated Talpa. Didn't they?

Sage glanced over at his nightstand, relieved to find the familiar green kanji orb sitting on a piece of folded cloth, where it always has been. He took it in his hand, feeling the warm soft glow of the orb as he played with it for a few seconds. Having the orb around was always comforting to him. 

Placing the orb back on his nightstand, Sage glanced at the clock suddenly cursing under his breath. 4:30. There was no way that he would get back to sleep now. He thought about his dream again, about the fight with Talpa, about his friends. Talpa's return has been the center of everyone's dreams lately. They never meant anything. Everyone was just paranoid. Leaving it at that, Sage fell back into his bed. _My dream is no different than anyone else. We're just worried, that's all._ Tired of thinking, tired of worrying, Sage didn't realize just how tired he was, falling asleep within seconds, oblivious to anything surrounding him. Even the buzzing of an alarm clock that tried to wake him up for school.

***

8:20. Ten minutes. He had ten minutes to enter the school gates, grab his stuff from his locker, and get to class. It's all he had, but he would have to make do. But he had a long way to go before reaching the school. That was no problem. He was a fast runner. Under normal circumstances, he would have gotten there without breaking a sweat. This wasn't the case. Just a few seconds ago, the young man had raced out of his apartment complex half naked and without breakfast! He now had to take on the task of getting properly dressed while speeding towards school. He had just finished putting on his shirt and proceeded to slip on his jacket and fasten it, leaving both shirt and jacket collars unbuttoned. Luckily, he had already put on his shoes and socks. He didn't have to worry about those.

Once rounding a corner, the youth hastily slipped the handle of his book bag through his arm, pulling out a blue sweatband from his pocket. He slid it over his head and under his bangs to keep them from falling. It didn't help much. That one rebellious blue lock still fell defiantly between his midnight blue eyes.

Now all he had to do was roll up his sleeves up to his elbows, like he always does. While doing so, he spotted someone running ahead of him in the direction towards the school. _So I'm not the only one late._ Eager to see whom the student was Rowen quickened his pace. The figure in front of him was someone he knew all too well. A grin crept onto Rowen's face as he came up to the blonde's side.

"So, pretty boy Date in making a mad dash to school. This is a first."

"And this is your tenth, Rowen," Sage countered in between gasps, eyes still focused on the road ahead. "Don't tell me you were reading till midnight again?"

"No," he replied innocently. "I stayed up till two this time." Sage turned his head to stare at his friend, amazed. He knew all about how Rowen stayed up late at night reading and how his low blood pressure made him hard to wake up in the morning. Hard is not the word, try _impossible_. He should know. Being his roommate back at the Koji household, Sage had to take on the task of getting Rowen up in the morning. It was not something that he had looked forward to. In fact he often neglected his responsibility by slipping out of the house early in the morning, leaving Rowen happily snoring away.

"So, what reason do you have for being late?" Rowen asked. This wasn't like Sage at all. Of the five, he was always the first one at school. Then a thought clicked in his head. Giving Sage a mischievous grin, Rowen pressed on.

"Were you on the phone all night talking to a pretty girl?" Sage smiled at the thought.

"I wish."

"So what did happen?" Sage remained silent. He didn't want to talk about his dream. Not so soon anyway. Besides, he didn't want to worry Rowen. Seeing the grim expression on his friend's face, Rowen decided to switch the topic, making a mental note to ask Sage what's bothering him later. Rowen knew that this next topic would most likely interest the Flirt King of Han'a High.

"You know, there's a new transfer student that just arrived a few days ago. _She's_ in my history class." Rowen purposely stressed the _she_, which certainly got Sage's attention.

"A new transfer student, eh? Well, I think that we should make her feel welcomed," Sage said with a twinkle in his eye. Lunch would be most interesting indeed.

***

Laura Kinoku, the newest addition to Han'a High, weaved her way through the lunch crowd to a desolated table. Through the bustle and laughter that filled the cafeteria, she couldn't help but feel that all eyes were on her. All of the eyes that belong to the boys, that is. Laura sighed in disgust. _Why are they so immature?!_ _It really is a shame that girls mature faster than boys. _This is one of the reasons why she absolutely despised men. She always kept them at a distance, as with the other inhabitants of Han'a High. 

She has left quite the impression on the school in the few hours that she was there, regardless of her attempts to keep a low profile. Most described her as a tomboy. Well, that was partly true, except that there was nothing tomboyish about her other that her hatred for people of the opposite sex. Many people also took into consideration the fact that she excelled in the art of combat. But other than that she was a normal, average girl. _Why do they think that I'm a tomboy? I certainly don't act like a guy. _The male population would agree that she definitely didn't _look _like a tomboy either. A long slender figure, Laura reached the decent height of 5'4'' with long ash brown hair always kept in a high ponytail and piercing light hazel colored eyes. The odd contrast between the two colors is what drew boys to her, and her feisty attitude and skill in the arts is what sends them back crying. 

She already had sent three boys to the infirmary because they tried to hit on her. _It was clearly self defense, besides those guys deserved it._ She smiled as the memory came back to her. They just didn't know when to quit, and when one of them had come too close…well let's just say that he won't be looking at girls with that eye of his for a while. _No boy would dare come close to me now. If they do, then I guess they're extremely dense._ Her plan to keep away unwanted pests was working. But it didn't quite work on one particular blonde haired boy sitting across the cafeteria.

Upon sitting down at his usual table, Sage had taken the time to eye the new girl from his seat. He noticed how pretty she was, and the fact that she was sitting alone. _Good, then no one will disturb us._ He suppressed a smile as he turned his attention towards his friends. Cye was swatting Kento's hands away as he tried to grab some food from Cye's homemade lunch.

"Kento! I'm warning you! Stay away from my food!" Cye yelled, hitting Kento's wrist for a third time. 

"Aw, c'mon Cye! Just one little taste!" 

"No Kento! Eat your own food!" 

"But Cye, your cooking is the best! C'mon, one taste," Kento begged, giving Cye the puppy dog look, his eyes as wide as saucers. Cye hesitated, not knowing what to say. All the while, Ryo was observing the two, a small grin at the corner of his mouth. He was debating whether or not he should intervene. 

"Cye let Kento have a taste. He misses your cooking. In fact, we all do," Ryo finally said looking towards Sage for approval. He nodded in agreement. Cye's cooking was very good. One of the best that he has ever tasted.

"Oh, all right," Cye finally gave in. "Just stop looking at me like that." Kento's face beamed. He looked just like a little kid would when receiving a present. Ryo and Sage had to laugh. 

"Even after all we've been through, some things just never change," Ryo stated. Sage agreed and looked towards the blue-haired boy sitting next to him. He raised a quizzical brow towards Rowen's direction.

"Speaking of habits that die hard…Rowen, what are you reading now?" Sage asked, a bit annoyed that his friend took this time to read.

"Oh, just a book on Japanese History," he replied without looking up from his book. Everyone decided to leave him alone at that point. The guys knew better than to interfere with Rowen and his first love. 

Sage had glanced over to the table that the girl was at. _I think it's time to go._ He slowly got up and made his way towards her. Cye, noticing the direction in which his friend was going, made an attempt to stop him.

"Sage I wouldn't…" he started but was cut off by Kento.

"Aw, let him be. If he wants to flirt let him flirt."

"But…"

"You know better than to get in his way," Ryo jumped in. After a few seconds, Cye declined. 

"We should at least watch out for him," Cye had said, looking towards the table again. Sage had already begun to talk to the girl. _She doesn't look very happy._ Noticing the concerned look on Cye's face, the others (including Rowen) looked towards the table.

"I don't see anything wrong," Rowen said, placing his book down.

"Just watch."

***

Laura was calmly eating her salad when she noticed the presence of a young man. Only one word came to mind as she stopped eating to face him. _Idiot._

"Hi. I couldn't help but notice such a pretty girl like you sitting here by yourself. Do you mind if I join you?" the blonde haired man asked. Laura knew at that moment exactly where this conversation was headed. She was about to tell him off when she stopped. _This actually might be fun. Let's just see what he has to say. _Laura didn't reply, which the man took as an okay to sit down across from her. 

"I haven't introduced myself. My name is Sage Date," he began. She smiled. _Cute, but still an idiot._ Sage thought that she was smiling at him and continued.

"What might your name be?" Sage stared intently in her eyes. He had not noticed the beauty in them from where he sat before. The color was an unusual shade of brown, so light, almost transparent. It was in sharp contrast to her dark brown hair. It made her appear mysterious and intriguing. 

Laura tried to look at anything else but his eyes. Something about them unnerved her. How they were such a pale hue. She has never seen someone with lavender eyes before. And his hair, how it fell over his right eye like that. _Sage Date? So this is the Flirt King himself._ Laura could see why girls flocked to him. There was something in his appearance that lured girls to him. _Nonetheless, he's still a guy._

"Laura Kinoku," she replied.

"Well Ms. Kinoku, so how do you like our school so far?" Laura was tiring of this little conversation. She didn't feel like talking. _I shouldn't really complain. At least he's keeping his distance. And he's polite._

"It's okay." Laura didn't know how to respond just yet. She wanted to get rid of this guy, but how. She didn't want to strike him. He didn't do anything, _yet_. Besides, he was too cute for that. Laura had to admit that much about his looks. _Still, I can't let him down gently. He obviously hasn't had any rejection from what I've heard. Time to bring his pride down, just a little. _ "Sage…Date, right?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"I've been hearing a few things about you, even though I've only spent a few hours at this school. Could you clarify it for me?" Sage stared at her for a moment. The conversation was not going in the direction that he had planned. Now _he_ was the one being interrogated. 

"Um, sure. What have you been hearing?"

"Do you really own the title of 'Flirt King' here in Han'a High?" 

"Yes, I do," he replied after a few seconds. _Where was this conversation headed?_

"Tell me, how do you manage to flirt with every girl in school?" 

"Well…" Sage stuttered. Why was this girl asking him these questions? He didn't get it. He didn't like her tone of voice either. Laura saw his confused expression. _Time to move in for the kill._

"Because let me tell you Date-san, I am the one girl who won't subdue to your charms." With that statement she rose from her seat, grabbing her tray and book bag. "I _despise_ men, especially pretty boys like you who think that they can have any girl they come across." Laura got up and left a bewildered Sage staring back at her. She dumped the contents of her tray in the wastebasket and proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria. Before leaving, she called over her shoulder at Sage.

"Sayonara…_pretty boy_!" 

***

Sage sat at the table in shock. He felt the anger well up inside of him. _I don't believe that girl! I didn't do anything wrong and she had the nerve to brush me off like that. Just who does she think she is?!_ Sage didn't get a chance to think about it anymore as two hands playfully grabbed him by the shoulder. 

"So, Flirt King got dumped! Who'd have thought that I would live to see the day?!" Kento whispered mockingly into Sage's ear. Sage felt his face grow hot as the others joined him at the table. _Great! This is just what I need!_

"Hey, keep it down, will you!?" Sage commanded in a rough whisper as Kento took the seat next to him. Ryo and the others were sitting on the opposite end. 

"What?! Don't want anyone else to hear how you got dumped?" Kento teased. If looks could kill, Kento would have had a one-way ticket straight to hell, if Sage had his way. Rowen, seeing the look that Sage was giving Kento, tried to calm him down.

"Hey, chill out! You really shouldn't be upset over this." At that remark, Sage in turn glared at Rowen.

"And why not?!" he asked hotly.

"If you would just calm down for a moment we'd tell you," Ryo said. Letting out a deep breath that he didn't realize he was holding in, Sage started to relax like Ryo had suggested. Once he was calm again he looked towards each of his friends, waiting for an answer.

"I would have told you sooner but you had already walked off," Cye said.

"Tell me what?"

"Well, she's kind of the tomboy type."

"She doesn't look like a tomboy to me," Rowen interrupted.

"Well, she's the kind that hates all men. She has already sent three guys to the infirmary. One with a black eye and a missing tooth, another with a fractured wrist and loose shoulder joints, and the last one is still out cold from taking a hit at a certain spot that I neglect to mention at this moment," Cye explained. The other guys winced at the thought, each turning a pale color. After everyone regained their composure Kento spoke up.

"Oh man, Sage you're lucky. She didn't even swing at you."

"Well, keep in mind that these three _did_ offend her. From what I've heard she was let off clean. It was self defense."

"Some self defense," Ryo sneered.

"But why does she hate men?" Rowen questioned.

"I don't know. But she's also cold-hearted to women as well. She doesn't talk to anyone unless she's spoken to," Cye replied. The others grew silent, not having any more to say on the subject. The fact that this girl not only hated men, but also was rude towards everyone she came across got Sage thinking. She obviously wanted to keep everyone away, but why? Normally when someone is distant and quiet, it's because they're shy. _She's definitely not shy, that's for sure._ Sage's thoughts had ended when he heard the warning bell sound, signaling that lunch was over. All five of them got up and moved towards their original table. 

"Don't think too much about it," Ryo told Sage upon noticing how quiet he was. "You can't have them all."

"I know that. But why do you think she acts the way she does? It's as if she doesn't want to make any friends."

"I don't know. But maybe you should just leave her alone. If she doesn't want to be nice then that's her problem. You shouldn't worry yourself over nothing you know." Sage wasn't about to take Ryo's advice. His curiosity drove him to find out the reason behind Laura's cold behavior, especially towards men. He _really_ should have listened to Ryo. Sage would realize (a little _too_ late) that he was better off leaving that particular girl alone.


	3. SWTD: Day 2

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 2)

By: Little Ucchan

White, for as far as the eye can see. Everything surrounding him was white. Sage couldn't even tell if he was standing on solid ground, because there was no floor beneath him and no sky above him. Just an endless void of white. He ventured forward, seeing that he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. After what seemed like endless walking, Sage had stopped. He was tiring of this.

"WHERE AM I?!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He could hear the faint echo of his voice being carried off to who-knows-where. He wished he could follow his echo. He didn't care where he ended up. He just wanted to get out of here. Sage readied himself to yell again when he heard light footsteps approach him from behind. He spun around, seeing no one there. The footsteps had ceased. 

A soft giggle grabbed his attention. Sage spun on his heels to see a little girl in the distance. She smiled warmly at him, slightly amused by his jumpy behavior. Sage had let his guard down, seeing that the girl wasn't a threat. From what he could see, the girl was about six years old with chestnut colored hair up to her waist. He couldn't see her eyes because of the brightness of the white void surrounding them both. But he could tell that they were friendly, and innocent.

After giggling again, the girl turned around and started to run. "Wait! Don't go!" he called after her, and began to pursue her. For some reason, Sage couldn't catch up to her, no matter how hard he tried. She was moving further and further away, but Sage didn't give up. He picked up his speed and ran even harder. When he finally seemed to be catching up to her, she was no longer in sight. 

Sage looked at his surroundings and gasped. He was no longer trapped within the white void, but his current location failed to please him. He recognized the place on the spot and identified it as the same hilltop where he had found the city. Looking down, Sage saw the city in all of its glory. He knew what was going to happen. He knew, and yet he stepped forward. 

Blinding light consumed his vision in less than a second. But as fast as it had appeared, it dissipated, leaving in its wake the burning city. Sage could hear the screams now. Before, he could hardly make out any sounds, but now the cries for help were fresh in his mind. He couldn't block it out. 

Sage turned and ran, he didn't know why. _Coward!_ He tried to turn back, but his body was acting on its own accord. He continued to run blindly, covering his ears to block out their screams. His mind told him to go and save those people. His warrior's heart that fights for justice begged him to turn around. But neither his mind nor heart could overcome the force making him run. It was fear. Sage was afraid.

He ran until his legs couldn't support him anymore. Sage fell to his knees, taking in deep breaths as he tried to steady himself. He just wanted to go home. Upon opening his eyes, Sage could feel the color of his face grow pale as his blood ran cold. He was in the middle of the town square! And he could feel the presence of the demon ninjas all around him. 

Sage tried to get up but failed miserably, seeing that his legs had already given up on him. The ninjas didn't come out of hiding, but Sage could feel their eyes watching him, watching their prey. He quickly reached into his pocket, but soon found out that his kanji orb was still missing. The ninjas took this opportunity to attack. Sage held up his arm for protection from their onslaught, praying that they would just disappear. His wish was granted. Their attack never came. 

Sage blinked hard, trying to adjust to the darkness. It took a few moments for him to realize that he was back in his own room. What had startled him even more was that he was sitting up. He didn't remember getting up. His right arm was raised over his head defensively while his other arm supported the weight of his body. He took note that he was also sitting on his legs. Sage was at the same position he was in his dream. He must have moved without knowing it while he was asleep. Lowering his arm and letting out a sigh, he got up from his bed and proceeded to the kitchen. 

He was still a bit shaky as he walked down the stairs, grabbing hold of the railing for support. His vision was blurry even though they had already adjusted to the darkness. It didn't matter. Sage could sense where things were, even if they were inanimate. But he realized that his body was still weak. It couldn't be helped if he tripped over something. 

Sage searched the wall for a light switch and came out victorious as he flipped it on. He squinted at the brightness of the room, standing there for a few seconds. Once his eyes were focused again, Sage pulled out a glass from the wall cabinet. Opening the refrigerator, he took out a pitcher and poured the ice water into his glass. Placing the pitcher back and closing the door, Sage sat down at the dinner table.

He quickly drank down half of his glass, relieved to feel the cool liquid slide down his hoarse throat. He set the glass onto the table, staring at the ice cubes for a few seconds before leaning back in his chair. He tried to organize his thoughts, still staring at his half empty glass. Two nightmares in two days. Both taking place at the same spot. Both different, but also the same. 

"What does this mean?" Sage said aloud, hoping for someone to give him the answers. No answers came to him, which frustrated him even more. _Maybe it doesn't mean anything. It's too early to tell._ After that last thought Sage stifled a yawn, his eyes growing heavier by the second. 

"I need some sleep," he mumbled to himself. Finishing the last of his drink, Sage rose from the dinner table and placed the glass in the sink. He switched off the lights and made his way to bed.

***

"Hey Sage, are you okay? You've been unusually quiet," Rowen asked him.

"I thought I was always quiet," Sage replied dryly. The second bell had just rung. He and Rowen were heading for their next class, and he wasn't exactly in the best mood. Sage had made another mad dash to school that morning, since he overslept yet again. It was the second time that he slept so soundly after having those dreams. One would think that with so much sleep Sage would have lots of energy to spare, but he only felt exhausted. Those dreams were really getting to him. 

"Well I know you keep to yourself sometimes…but not among friends. You hardly said a word all day!" Rowen was clearly upset at his friend's attitude or lack there of. "You're never like this…unless something's bothering you."

With that last sentence, Sage had noticed the worried tone in his friend's voice. Rowen was sincerely concerned for his well being. _He **is** my best friend after all._ Still, Sage didn't want to tell him. _No, not yet. It's not time. If it happens again I'll tell him. _He didn't want to worry Rowen over something that was clearly his problem. Besides, they had finally found peace after the war. He didn't want to ruin it with his concerns.

"Sorry." With that simple apology, Rowen stopped to face his friend. Sage in turn stopped as well. 

"I've got a lot on my mind lately. I didn't mean to worry you. Gomen nasai," he apologized again.

"It's okay," Rowen said as they continued walking, feeling a bit relieved and at the same time even more troubled. Sage was still hiding something from him. His curiosity urged him to press on, but he stopped himself before saying anything. _If he wants to talk then he'll talk. I won't force him to._ "But Sage…"

"Hmm."

"Don't try to tackle things on your own. Remember, we're still a team… and teammates help each other when they need it. If you want to talk, I'm here for you. We all are."

The pair remained silent for a few more minutes, till Sage stopped at the door leading to his chemistry class. He turned to face Rowen and smiled.

"Don't worry Ro. It really is nothing…but it's nice to know that I have friends that I can count on. Thanks." With that, Sage entered his class, leaving Rowen outside. He smiled as he made his way to the classroom across the hall. Before entering, he looked back to the classroom Sage was in. _We're all here for you. Don't forget that Halo._

***

Laura walked down the now empty halls of Han'a High. School was over for the day, and she usually waited for the crowd to die down before gathering her things. She proceeded down the long hallway at a slow pace. She wasn't really in a rush. _Just taking it in one step at a time. _No one tried to talk to her today. And all the guys that she encountered yesterday now seem to be afraid of her. She was really happy.

"I thought I was the only one who waited for the crowd of students to leave before grabbing my stuff." Laura nearly jumped at the sound of that voice. She didn't realize that someone was still in the hall. She let out a low groan, for she recognized the voice immediately.

"What do _you_ want?" Laura asked the boy, not turning around or stopping to greet him. She didn't feel like being nice, especially to _him_. "I thought I already told you to get lost."

"I don't remember you saying that," Sage replied innocently, falling into step behind her. It was the truth. She didn't really _tell_ him to leave her alone.

_How dare he say that! I made it absolutely clear that I didn't want to speak with him!_ As if hearing her silent curses, Sage started to explain what he meant. Still keeping up to the slow pace she was taking, Sage placed his hands behind his head and relaxed a bit, not exactly concentrating on where he was walking.

"What you did say was that you wouldn't be subdued by my charms and that you despised men, especially pretty boys." Sage had restated exactly what Laura had told him the other day. 

Laura was officially pissed at that moment. _Is he trying to mock me now?!_ She then calmed down a notch. She wasn't going to get anywhere with her current attitude. And Sage was acting all calm and cool about the whole thing. It wouldn't be appropriate to scream at him. Sage was right, though. Technically, she never told him to stay away from her. She basically told him to approach at his own risk, which Laura assumed would discourage him enough. _I guess this guy isn't such an idiot if he could use my own words to his advantage._

"I guess I didn't say that you couldn't talk to me," Laura spoke, admitting defeat. It was a good thing for Sage that she didn't turn around at that moment or else he would have ended up in the infirmary like the others. Laura would have been really mad if she saw him smiling in triumph. "I'll repeat myself again. What do you want?"

"Well, you interrogated me yesterday, and it would only be fair if I got to know a few things about you," Sage informed her. 

"Does it look like I want to be interrogated?"

"No…but I only have one question." This bit of information had surprised Laura._ One question? He only has one question? What could he possibly want to know?_ Seeing that she didn't protest against him asking, Sage continued.

"Tell me, why do you hate guys so much?"

"That's my personal business."

"I figured as much."

"Then why did you bother asking?"

"I wanted to see if you would tell me."

"And what reason would I have for telling you such a thing?"

"I think I deserve an explanation as to why you shot me down like that."

"And I thought that I gave you an explanation." Sage paused for a moment. She did give him a reason, but it wasn't a very good one. Besides, this was not the answer that he was looking for. There was something more to it.

"You did, but what about the three guys you sent to the infirmary? Why do you hate them?"

"If you were in my position, you would hate them too. They were perverted jackasses. It's not my fault that they got hurt." The excuse Laura gave him was also legitimate, but it left out one thing.

"Well fine, but not all of the male population of Han'a High is categorized as either perverts or pretty boys. So why are you so cold to the everyone else?" 

"Why would you care?"

"Why wouldn't I? You're being very rude to everyone and they don't deserve that type of treatment, regardless if you have a reason or not. They didn't do anything to you." Laura stopped, forcing Sage to stop as well. He lowered his hands from his head, waiting for her to speak. 

"And what right do you have to question my actions like that?" There was a slight pause. Sage didn't know how to respond just yet.

"Well?" Laura asked again.

"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so cruel to other people. I know you have your reasons for being distant with everyone, but you don't have to go so far as to tell off anyone that comes near you. The least you could do is be polite." Laura didn't say anything, as if waiting for him to say more. "Besides, what's wrong with guys telling you that you're beautiful? Most girls would have enjoyed the compliment."

"I'm not like most girls," Laura declared, not at all moved by his little speech, and continued to walk to her locker. A bit annoyed by the fact that he didn't get even the slightest reaction from her, Sage continued to follow her. He was beginning to wonder if this girl was devoid of any type of emotion. Throughout the entire conversation, she had maintained her cool attitude. She didn't even swing at him, let alone cuss him out. And if she did feel any emotions, she failed to show it. _She's worse than me! Time to change tactics._

"Oh that's right. You're the tomboy type." 

"TOMBOY!?" Laura blurted out. That statement sure got an immediate response. She wasn't surprised that he had heard of that little nickname, but _no one_ has ever called her that while she was in hearing range. She lowered her voice, resuming her calm posture. She wasn't about to give Sage the benefit of the doubt that he had truly managed to get to her. "And where did you here this?"

"It's been going around," he replied, a slight grin played across his lips. _So she **can** feel emotions. I was beginning to think that she wasn't able to._

"I didn't really expect you to be the type to believe in petty rumors."

"Well I didn't at first, but now I think the title suits you." That struck a nerve. Sage backed up into a defensive position when Laura stopped yet again. He let out a sigh when she didn't move to strike him. Instead, she continued towards her locker, which was taking her a very _long_ time to reach. Sage proceeded to follow her. 

"Why are you following me?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"I told you it's my own business."

"If you'd just answer my question I would leave you alone."

"Do you take great pride in pestering me like this? What's the matter? Can't get over the fact that a girl turned you down?" Sage had been caught off guard. Laura had somehow turned the conversation around. He wasn't in control now.

"That's not it," he finally said, not knowing how to answer her. To tell you the truth, Sage wasn't over the fact that she had turned him down like that. Not yet at least. But he would very, _very_ soon.

"Then what?"

"Look, I don't know what happened in your past that made you feel so bitter towards men…" he began, trying to get the conversation back in his control, not noticing that Laura had already stopped at her locker. She froze upon hearing his last sentence as he continued to advance towards her. _How does he know that it has something to do with my past?_ Sage was really starting to piss her off. She didn't know that Sage was also mad at her. He was upset that she had accused him of pestering her because he couldn't handle being dumped. The statement was partly true but still, he couldn't believe she had the nerve to say that to him. Sage still had a firm grip on his temper, but it was slowly slipping. He would be able to continue the conversation without raising his voice, but it couldn't be helped if his words came out cold and bitter.

"Actually I don't see how it's possible for you to hate guys since you act like one yourself." 

*THONK*

Sage wasn't given time to react as Laura's locker door swung open, slamming straight into his face. He clutched his head with his hand and, with the other, unsteadily grabbed for the wall of lockers behind him. Sage shook his head several times, trying to drive out the dizziness. His face was still buried in his hand.

Laura watched him stumble uneasily against the lockers, trying so hard to suppress a grin. Well, he _had_ asked for it. How dare he refer to her as a guy! That was just uncalled for!

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit you?" Laura asked, already knowing the answer to that one. Sage had let out a low groan in reply. This really wasn't his day.

***

Ryo Sanada had watched the entire exchange between the two from the staircase near Laura's locker. He didn't pick up the beginning of the conversation, but he had certainly picked up the end. He obviously didn't miss Sage's last statement, or how Laura had taken that opportunity to knock the boy senseless with one swift movement of her locker door. _He didn't know what hit him._

Ryo didn't know whether to laugh or feel sorry for his friend, obviously going for the former of the two. His smile had turned into a full-fledged grin as he thought about Sage's predicament. The Flirt King of Han'a High had been taken down by a girl. 

Ryo had to admit that he was impressed with the girl's skill. She was fast, making sure that he had no chance to react to her sudden movement. She had caught Sage completely off guard, which was a hard thing to do. Ryo had come to the conclusion that she had studied some form of martial arts. He had barely noticed himself what she was doing till it had already happened. 

Ryo didn't have time to analyze the situation any further as Sage slid down the locker a bit. _Was he going to pass out?_ It was possible. The sound of the collision _was_ pretty loud. It even echoed through the hall!

Ryo was at his side in seconds when he noticed Sage slide down even further. He quickly hoisted Sage's free arm over his shoulder and grabbed him around the waist for support. Sage had leaned forward, putting most of his weight on Ryo. He still held his head in his hand.

"Hey Sage, you alright?" Ryo didn't get a chance to examine his injuries just yet, but he assumed that it must be bad if Sage could barely stand.

"You'll take care of him, won't you?" Laura asked from behind him. Ryo had completely forgotten that she was still there. He turned his head to look at her. Laura had already packed her things and was ready to leave. She didn't seem at all worried about Sage's almost comatose state. Actually, she seemed quite happy. Must have relieved all that anger with that last swing.

"Yeah, sure thing," was Ryo's response. She seemed quite surprised that Ryo didn't yell at her. She _did_ hit his friend after all. Seeing her expression, Ryo took advantage of Sage's current condition and spoke up.

"Don't worry about it. I saw what happened…and to tell you the truth I think your actions were justified." She smiled sweetly back at him, hiding the fact that she was laughing inside. 

"Just don't tell him that." Laura took note that his friend wasn't so bad. She had to admit, there were some decent guys out there. They were just so hard to find.

"Don't worry, he can't hear us." With that, she made her way towards the stairs. After a few steps down, she looked back at Sage and Ryo. Shooting a hand into the air, Laura waved back at them.

"Ja ne!"

***

Ryo waited till she disappeared down the stairs before checking back on Sage. He still had his face covered.

"Sage! C'mon, snap out of it!" Ryo commanded, shaking him a little.

"Ugh. Ryo?" His voice was barely audible.

"You okay?" Ryo asked again.

"I think so," he replied, pulling his hand away from his head.

"Can you walk?" Seeing this as a stupid question, Sage tried to prove to Ryo that he was fine. He straightened his posture and stopped leaning on Ryo for support. Sage glanced in the direction of the stairs. His vision was a bit hazy and the hallway seemed to be spinning. His senses told him that he didn't recover from that hit just yet, but Sage ignored all of this and took a step forward. Good thing Ryo was there to catch him when he fell. 

"Whoa, easy there. Don't rush." Ryo had a firm grasp on him, placing Sage's left arm around his neck for a second time. Ryo's other arm was wrapped tightly around Sage's waist in order to steady him. He didn't quite understand why Sage was so out of it. He only took a shot at the head. But then again, maybe he's still in shock. _I'm pretty sure he never had a locker slam into him before, and with such force too!_

"Ryo?" Sage asked while looking up at him. "Stop moving will ya."

"Sage, I'm not moving." Ryo had no clue what the hell Sage was taking about. 

"There's so many of you," Sage said dizzily. Now Ryo knew exactly what was going on. He was delusional. That hit on the head must have been harder than he had first thought. _Man, Laura must have been **really** angry with him._

"That's it. Your going to the infirmary." Ryo had decided that this was the best thing to do. He had to make sure that there was nothing else wrong with Sage, since that hit he took clearly knocked all of his senses loose. Sage didn't mind. He just wanted the room to stop spinning and all the Ryos to disappear. One was enough to deal with.


	4. SWTD: Day 3

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 3)

By: Little Ucchan

Lying within a meadow of grass, Sage rested quietly with his hands behind his head, gazing at the endless blue sky. He had long realized that he was roaming around in his subconscious, in the same dream world that forced him to wake up at night in a cold sweat. And the only way out was to relive his dream.

Sage wasn't too hot about the idea and didn't make an attempt to go anywhere. He wanted to stay there forever and never see that dream again. Even though he knew that he couldn't run forever, it felt like the right thing to do at that moment.

He didn't stir for a few more minutes till a cute little head popped up directly in his line of vision. Sage blinked twice, his mind confused by the sudden appearance of the girl. For a moment there, he had believed that she was upside down when, in fact, Sage was lying on the grass staring up at the little girl leaning over him. She gave him a cutesy smile and giggled.

"You want to play with me?" the girl had asked, praying that this young man would grant her wish. Sage stared back into her eyes, the ones that sparkled with hope. He noted how pale they were, but the paleness had only amplified her own features. It made her look even cuter. _She'll be real pretty when she grows up._

Seeing that she was still waiting for a response, Sage half got up from his laid back position. The girl stepped aside a bit as Sage reclined back on his elbows. He looked at the girl now standing at his side waiting patiently. Sage didn't know what to say so he reverted his gaze back up to the sky. The young girl followed his example and stared at the sky as well, smiling in delight. 

"Look! That one looks like a bunny rabbit!" she exclaimed, pointing her little finger to one of the clouds floating by. Sage turned his attention to the cloud that she was referring to, and cracked a smile. It did look like a rabbit.

"And there's a pretty flower!" The girl pointed to another cloud that resembled a rose. She was letting her imagination run wild now. Her eyes widened with excitement as she focused on another cloud. 

"And a castle too!" 

"A castle?" The little girl only nodded.

"Mm-hmm. A castle in the sky." Sage stared at her for a few moments before turning to look back at the clouds. The cloud that looked like a castle was there, drifting high above.

"A castle…in the sky…" he said more to himself, remembering his friends and the battle they had fought in Talpa's castle…residing within the clouds.

"Hey mister, Are you okay?" Sage cut his thoughts short, startled to hear the girl speak to him again. He could only gaze at her for a few more seconds till she screamed out in realization.

"Oh my gosh I'm late!" Sage was utterly confused at this point. "Sorry, but Mama doesn't like me staying out too long. I have to get back home." She climbed up a hill before Sage could say anything. Once reaching the top, she called back at him, a huge smile on her face.

"It was nice meeting you! Bye!" She waved a cheery good bye. After that the girl traveled over the hill and was gone. Sage watched her fleeing figure as reality suddenly dawned on him. He shot up in an instant. His eyes became horror stricken as Sage ran after her. _She's heading for the city! She'll be killed!_ Sage couldn't bare the thought of knowing that an innocent child would die if he refused to help. He wouldn't forsake the others citizens either.

Although Sage was fully aware that by entering the city he would trigger the fire that would consume the very lives he wished to protect, he still ran forward. He knew that the only way for him to finish his dream was to continue where he had left off. Nothing would change that. And nothing could save the lives of the people that died before he had arrived. Sage could only protect those who were waiting to be saved.

Within seconds he arrived in the town square. Sage probed his surrounding area with his senses, spotting three ninjas to his immediate left and two in front. He felt another circle behind him from his right. He didn't like his odds. 

One of the ninjas at his side lunged forward, bearing a katana blade. Sage immediately ran ahead, barely missing the blade as it sliced through air. He rushed the two ninjas in front of him, catching them off guard. One quick movement of his leg had a ninja sprawled on the ground. Sage turned around as his other opponent drew his fist back, readying himself to attack. Upon the ninja's release, Sage had dropped to the floor, swiftly kicking his enemy's legs from under him.

He ran past the two previous ninjas as the other four chased after him. One had matched Sage's speed and was now running along side him. Unsheathing his weapon, the ninja charged. Instinctively, Sage jumped back as another one attacked from behind. He swerved to the right as the blade came in contact with the bare earth only to be forced back again by another blade. 

The ninjas now had Sage backed up against a wall. He shivered as the cool surface of the house came in contact with his skin. His eyes darted to each of his enemies, waiting for them to attack. Looking for a way out, his hand moved to his jacket pocket. He'd hope that his orb was there this time. It wasn't. His eyes narrowed at the ninjas' approach. Although Sage failed to show it, his fear was present.

***

A young man quietly sat in the comfort of his own desk, not exactly waiting for anyone in particular. His friends weren't here. They wouldn't be for a while. And the one person he thought would be here this early in the morning wasn't present. He sighed and wondered why his friend was late, yet again. But it didn't bother him as much. He liked the stillness of the room, only hearing the cheerful songs of the birds and the small rustling of the trees.

The boy stood from his seat and strolled towards the open window of the classroom. He rested his arms on the windowsill, leaning forward to get a feel of the wind. The breeze played gently with his jet-black hair, causing it to sway slowly, following the flow of the wind. Closing his tiger blue eyes, he enjoyed every minute of the calm peace that washed over him. He loved how the autumn breeze felt against his skin.

"Nice weather we're having." Ryo was surprised at the sudden appearance of another student. He didn't even here her come in. Ryo didn't make an attempt to face her, not wanting to tear himself away from the serene feeling he still had. She understood and even though she knew it was rude for someone to talk to her with his back turned, she didn't scold him.

"Yeah. It's so peaceful in the morning."

"Is that why you're here so early?" Ryo nodded.

"No one's in the room this early. They're usually off doing something else. It's the only time I can really relax and gather my thoughts before school starts." Laura knew how that felt. Just wanting to be alone, lost in your own little world. She'd escape to the quiet residence of her thoughts whenever she got a chance. To her, reality was too cruel.

She'd been standing at the door longer than Ryo had first thought. She witnessed him sit there earlier, staring blankly into space. She also saw him head for the open window. At first, Laura wasn't going to bother with him and just act like she always did, a hater of all men. But then again, she didn't want to shatter his feeling of peace. Sage's words from the other day came back to haunt her.

_"Why wouldn't I? You're being very rude to everyone and they don't deserve that type of treatment, regardless if you have a reason or not. They didn't do anything to you."_

_"And what right do you have to question my actions like that? Well?"_

_"I'm just saying that you shouldn't be so cruel to other people. I know you have your reasons for being distant with everyone, but you don't have to go so far as to tell off anyone that comes near you. The least you could do is be polite. Besides, what's wrong with guys telling you that you're beautiful? Most girls would have enjoyed the compliment."_

_"I'm not like most girls."_

It was true. She wasn't like most girls. In fact, she wasn't like most teenagers her age. They never had to face the hardships that she had to endure. Thinking back to the students that did talk to her, Laura realized that Sage was right. They just wanted to talk, nothing more. They wanted to make her feel welcomed, but regardless of that fact, she treated them like they were nothing at all, like they weren't worth talking to. 

If granted her situation was different, Laura would have been very popular in Han'a High. She was naturally sociable and always enjoyed a good party. That was in elementary school, before that fateful day. Even since then, she trained herself to be cold-hearted and unfeeling. She sealed her fun-loving nature behind a wall of ice that was her heart.

Laura kept everyone at a distance in order to protect them. She was doing what she thought was best for everyone else, but it wasn't the best for her. She could feel her cold attitude slipping each day. She really wanted a friend, but that was impossible. Even if she did return to her old self and made friends she would only lose them again because of her past life. She'd only be condemning the ones that she would call her 'friends'.

Ryo had noticed how quiet his companion had grown. He pulled himself away from the window to face her. Laura didn't pay attention to him. She was lost in her own stream of consciousness.

"You okay?" His words snapped her back into reality, back to the world where she would be forever alone. Laura stared back into Ryo's eyes. She saw the look he gave her. The look of concern that was unmistakably true. She never had someone look at her like that, not in a long time.

"I'm fine," she finally said, her eyes softening. _Maybe just this once, I can be nice._ "My name is Laura Kinoku. I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

Ryo was stunned beyond words to hear Laura speak so kindly to him. This _was_ the same girl that sent Sage to the infirmary with a splitting headache, the same one that hated all men, the same cold-hearted girl from the other day. But then again, Laura _was_ kind of nice to him yesterday. Finding his voice again, Ryo answered back.

"Right, I'm Ryo Sanada. I saw you the other day talking to Sage." Ryo slapped himself mentally, remembering that mentioning Sage's name to her wasn't exactly the smartest of all things to do.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up," he quickly apologized before she could speak. 

"It's okay. Besides, you're the one who approved of my actions," she said with a slight hint of amusement at Ryo's attempt to not say anything that would get her mad. _I've only been here for three days and already people are watching what they say to me._ If only she could say the same thing about a particular blonde haired boy.

"Are you sure you're his friend?"

"Of course I am!" Ryo replied as soon as she had questioned him. He then lowered his voice, a bit ashamed that he lashed out like that. He thought that his friendship with Sage was obvious, as with the rest of his friends. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, favoring me over him isn't something I'd expect a friend would do."

"Oh that. I already told you that I saw the whole thing. Even if he is my friend, I thought Sage was way out of line. Actually, I'm kind of surprised that he acted the way he did."

"Oh? You mean Sage isn't always that rude and obnoxious?" 

Smiling at Laura's shocked expression he replied, "Not always. Sage is usually calm and even-tempered. But he does have a tendency to speak his mind, even if it makes him seem uncaring."

Laura didn't say a word. She seemed to be letting this information sink in _very_ slowly. Ryo thought that she was probably debating whether to believe him or not. Ryo couldn't blame her. After what Sage had said the other day, one would only think that he's a total jerk. _She must be really something if she could make Sage loose his calm, smooth attitude in less than five minutes. But then again, Sage seems to have the same affect on her as well._

"So, throwing insults is natural for him?"

"No way! Maybe around friends but it's always in a joking manner!"

"Then, why is he always acting the way he does around me?"

"I haven't figured that out yet. But you don't _hate_ him, do you? I mean, you've only known each other for two days."

"That's long enough, if you ask me." Ryo could tell that the direction the conversation was headed was starting to irritate her.

"Let's get off the subject, shall we?" Laura nodded a reply.

"So, how do you like Japan?" Ryo asked while following her to her desk. 

"How do I like…Japan?" Laura repeated while she sat down, placing her book bag by the leg of her desk. Ryo pulled out a chair from the desk in front of her and sat in it backwards, resting his arms on the backrest of the chair.

"Yeah. I heard that you were from another country and that you just moved here recently."

"Well actually, I had always been a resident of Japan. But I had moved to China four years ago."

"Really. So you've been living in China. What made you come back?"

"Oh I don't know. I think I wanted a bit of a change. Being in China for four years, you kind of get tired of it. Besides, I wanted to come back to Japan. It's my home." Ryo was taken aback by what she had said. Judging by the way she was talking, it seemed like _she_ made the decision to move!

"So you moved here by yourself?!" Ryo blurted out. Laura stared at him. He'd caught on quick.

"Yeah. Isn't it a common occurrence in Japan?"

"Well it is." Cye, for example, lived in an apartment complex by himself since he wanted to attend a school in Tokyo. His house, where his mother and sister live, is actually in Hagi in Yamaguchi. But he's never heard of someone moving across countries. "But I didn't expect your parents to agree about you moving back to Japan by yourself."

Laura didn't answer back. She had reverted her eyes from Ryo's curious gaze and was now staring down at her desk.

"Did I say something wrong?" She didn't answer.

"Laura?"

"…My parents…are dead." Ryo didn't speak. He knew he shouldn't have said anything when Laura had grown quiet. But his curiosity and concern for the newcomer had gotten the best of him.

"…I'm sorry."

"Don't be." 

"What?" Ryo wasn't expecting this kind of answer out of Laura. She looked up at Ryo, still staring at her in disbelief, and smiled back at him as if nothing had happened.

"I've gotten over them already, so you don't have to feel sorry for me."

"Do you mind talking about it?" Now it was Laura's turn to gawk. The request seemed a bit odd. 

"No, not at all. Actually, I like talking about my parents. It helps keep my memories of them alive."

"I know how you feel."

"You do?"

"Yeah. My parents are deceased as well." Laura wasn't expecting this sudden confession from Ryo at all. She didn't think that he would trust her with this bit of information so easily. Actually, Laura was surprised herself on how she was able to talk to Ryo about the subject. She liked to talk about her parents but never did. There was no one to talk to.

"Oh Ryo."

"Tell me. Did you remember your parents well?"

"I did. They died when I was ten. How about you?"

"My mother died when I was very young. I don't remember her as much. My father was a wildlife photographer and died while he was on an expedition. I was six at the time."

"So where do you live?"

"I live with my Grandfather within the wildlife preserve on the outskirts of the city."

"You're kidding?! That's at least a 7 mile walk to the nearest bus station."

"Nine miles, actually."

"How do you get to school on time?"

"By waking up _very_ early." Laura stared at him a bit longer before she allowed herself to laugh. Soon, Ryo joined her. It was the first time that anyone had made her this happy. She enjoyed the time she spent with Ryo, even though this was their first real meeting. _This might actually work._

***

"And you didn't even see it coming?!" Kento cried in amazement. Sage shook his head. He was telling Cye and Kento about his little run-in with Laura the other day. He wasn't planning to at first, but Cye insisted on the truth since he didn't believe the excuse Ryo gave them for being late.

"I _did _warn you about her," Cye stated, reminding Sage that he brought this on himself. "What made you ask all of those questions anyway?"

"I only had one question."

"Yeah, and that one question had you lying down in the infirmary for an hour. We were waiting for you two you know," Cye shot back, looking a bit displeased.

"I'm surprised that you called her a 'tomboy'. I thought you knew your way around women? What's the matter Casanova? Loosing your touch?" Kento teased. He was obviously enjoying the fact that Laura had showed him up, yet again.

"No way! She's just…different." Sage didn't know how else to describe her. 

"Nice excuse Sage," Kento commented dryly.

"Hey! Give me a break, will ya!"

"What made you say those things anyway?" Cye interrupted. "You're usually calm and in control. I thought you'd watch what you say around her."

"What are you talking about Cye? Sage is always blunt and to the point." Sage shot a poisonous glance towards Kento's direction, which he shrugged off indifferently. Cye remained quiet, waiting for his answer.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on Sage!"

"I don't!" He really didn't know why he acted the way he did. He had some ideas but they weren't good enough. Seeing that Cye wasn't satisfied with his answer, Sage tried to explain some more. "At first, I was just curious about her."

"You ever heard of the phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Kento inquired.

"Yeah. But I'm not a cat."

"Same difference," Kento retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Sage questioned.

"Look, you only took a blow to the head and you were seriously out of it. Not even one of the former warlords was able to do that to you."

"Maybe you should just stay away from her," Cye suggested.

"That's what Ryo told me."

"Well obviously he knew what he was talking about."

"It's just that…she really gets on my nerves somehow. So that's why I don't care what I say to her. I don't feel like I'm obligated to being nice to her. She started it anyway."

"Don't you think you're being a bit childish?" Cye asked.

"Yeah. No offense but from what you've told us, I think you deserved that hit. Think about it. It was the only way to shut you up." Sage resented that last remark from Kento. But he was right. Maybe he _was_ a bit out of line.

"Maybe you're right but…"

"Will you just leave me alone?!" All three heads turned in the direction of the sudden outburst. Up ahead was a girl followed by a group of boys. Sage squinted his eyes against the brightness of the sun to get a good look at the girl. He recognized her on the spot.

"No can do sweetheart," one of the boys had said. 

"We can't just leave you alone. Not after what you did to our friends." One of them jumped in front of Laura, blocking her path. She stopped. So did the other five boys who were behind her.

"Oh, so now all the perverts band together for one common goal, to teach me a lesson. What a brilliant show of camaraderie!" Laura exclaimed in an all too sarcastic manner. 

"Why you!!" The one in front drew his fist back, ready to strike at her. The next thing he knew he was lying down on his back with a not-so-happy-looking blonde boy towering over him.

"I think that's enough," Sage said with an icy tone. Kento and Cye were by his side, ready to back him up if they wouldn't listen to his warning. The boy scrambled to his feet, more pissed off then afraid at Sage's interjection. 

"This isn't any of you business!" he cried as he rejoined his other friends, leaving Laura standing in between the two groups.

"Well we're making it our business!" Kento shot back.

"We weren't doing anything," another replied. 

"Yeah right," Cye muttered. A long uneasy silence washed over the group. Each of them stood there, waiting to see if the other would make a move. All the while, Laura was standing there exchanging glances between the two groups of boys. _This is stupid._

"C'mon, let's go." With that all of them turned around and left, just like that. The four of them stood there for a moment, watching the group's fleeing form. Kento broke the silence.

"So, they really _are_ all talk and no action."

"You okay?" Sage had a genuine worried tone in his voice. Laura only glared at him as if he had said something offensive.

"What the hell is your problem?!" She didn't appreciate them butting in like that. She definitely didn't need any help, especially from him.

"What's _my_ problem?!" Sage yelled furiously. He was only trying to help her out and here she was, screaming her head off. He didn't even know why he bothered in the first place. Sage didn't care anymore. What little grip he had on his temper had disintegrated. He couldn't stand it anymore. "What the hell is _your_ problem?!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you!! The least you can do is show us some gratitude!!"

"Why?!"

"What do you mean why?! We just saved you from those guys!!"

"Incase you didn't notice, I had the situation under control!"

"Not from where I was standing."

"Well maybe you need to get your eyesight checked!!"

Kento and Cye were watching the both of them bicker. They never thought it was going to be _that_ bad. They watched as their friend had turned from the calm and composed person that they knew, to the rude and hot tempered young man that he was capable of being in less than a second. Seeing enough of this heated battle, Cye decided to end it (or at least try).

"Excuse me miss, but we are sorry for troubling you."

"No we're not!" Cye ignored that last comment from Sage and continued.

"But we only did what we thought was right. We were just trying to help."

"Well next time don't!" Laura snapped, turning to address Cye. "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Sage crossed his arms and turned slightly so his back was facing the others. 

"Sure you are," he muttered sarcastically. Laura diverted her gaze to the back of Sage's head, her eyes narrowing in hatred at his insolence. 

"I'm not a weakling you know! Don't underestimate me just because I'm a girl," she said in a deadly tone.

"Why would I underestimate you? I don't even consider you as a girl." 

At that last remark, Laura spun on her heel and swung her book bag over her shoulder in such a way that it effectively struck Sage at the back of the head. Not at all ready for that last move, he stumbled forward but quickly regained his balance. He clutched the back of his head and winced as even more pain shot through his skull. Sage turned to watch Laura leave while rubbing the spot where he knew a bruise would form.

Growling menacingly, he yelled at her, "THAT HURT YOU KNOW!!" 

"IT WAS SUPPOSED TO!! _BAKA!!_" she screamed over her shoulder. Sage growled even louder, but didn't say anything else to retaliate. He then moaned as the piercing sensation at the back of his head became even sharper. 

"What does she keep in there, lead?!" he asked aloud.

"Ah, one of the many things kept in a woman's purse," Kento said in a philosophical tone. It was meant as a joke, but Sage didn't take it that way. He just stared at Kento like he was some kind of retard.

"Now I know why you can't stand her," Cye spoke.

"Why?"

"Cause she can't stand you." Sage raised an eyebrow in confusion of the simplicity of his words. It was true. If she had just been nice to him in the first place he wouldn't hate her so much. But he couldn't change the past. He could only adjust to it.

Sage looked towards the direction that Laura had gone. "I'm going to get her. I swear it."

Cye and Kento exchanged worried looks to each other. There was no doubting Sage's tone, or the determination seen in his one visible eye. He was _serious_! 


	5. SWTD: Day 4

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 4)

By: Little Ucchan

He raced down the burning desolate streets trying to get to his destination as fast as possible, the sooner the better. Once he did, he would be able to finish where he had left off. Then Sage could say goodbye to his dream forever. 

Nearing the center of the city, Sage could feel the presence of the demon ninjas. There were still six and located at the same spots they were earlier. _Good. Maybe now I can anticipate their moves._ Sage had noticed that everything was the same as it was the other day. Only the girl he saw wasn't there. He realized that only when he was reluctant to continue, did the dreams take a different twist. The good thing about starting the dream at the beginning was that he could correct any mistakes that he made before. Sage wouldn't get trapped like yesterday. He was determined to get through this.

Sage followed the same battle pattern as the day before. He waited till the ninja that had matched his speed had thrust forward with his blade. Instead of jumping back, Sage barely moved, allowing the blade to slightly graze the front of his shirt. The ninja was still moving forward. Sage used his enemy's momentum to his advantage and quickly kneed him in the stomach. He reeled backwards, dropping his katana. Sage picked up the handle of the sword, swerving around to face the rest of his adversaries. He was going to end this here and now. 

The rest of them stopped, stunned by the boy's renewed valor. Sage held the blade up defiantly, as if daring any of them to come any closer. He was a master swordsman. It showed just by the way he handled the sword, and the other ninjas were hesitant to follow up on his challenge.

Charging forward, one of the ninjas had broken the silence raising his own sword above his head. Sage deflected the blade immediately as the other ninjas joined the battle. He made quick work of them. He was right to assume that their skills matched that of the Dynasty Soldiers. They were easy to beat once he had a sword in hand. Sage looked down to examine the fallen warriors. He was also right about them not being human. Each one of them glowed brightly before vanishing from sight.

Still holding the katana in his hand, Sage surveyed the area. He didn't know where to go from here. The dream had always pointed him in the direction of the city, but now that he was here what else was he suppose to do? 

As if answering his silent question, an explosion rang out from behind. Sage automatically looked up to see smoke coming out of a huge structure. It was a castle, similar to the ones that existed in Medieval Europe. Rowen had shown him a picture once not too long ago. It was the only place that wasn't burned to the ground. But from the looks of it the castle had been under attack, and still is. _There! That's where I'm supposed to go._ Sage ran forward, only to be greeted by a blinding light, then darkness.

He stared absently at the ceiling patterns of his room. He didn't know how he had managed to wake up. Nothing happened in the dream that would jolt him into consciousness. 

Placing the palms of his hands over his face, Sage let out a sigh and brushed back his blonde hair away from his forehead. His skin was hot, but other than that he was fine. He wasn't gasping for air or shivering from the cold chill he often felt in his body. He was _normal_. That was a first. The dream that Sage kept on having usually left him pretty shaken up.

But why was he okay _now_? Maybe it was because nothing happened, nothing that would force him to wake up. _Maybe that's why I'm so calm. But why did the dream cut off like that? It was like it didn't want me to continue._ He needed to figure this dream out. But how could he? 

_"If you want to talk, I'm here for you."_

He smiled as the memory came back to him. Sitting up from his bed, Sage grabbed the phone from his nightstand and dialed the familiar number. _I wonder if he'll be so eager to help me after a 4 a.m. wake up call._

***

Rowen gazed at his watch for the eighth time, hoping that his brain would finally register and be able to tell him the time. The numbers still seemed a bit fuzzy. He leaned his face closer to his watch, seeing that the hour hand was almost at seven.

"Seven," he whined. He wasn't even supposed to be out of bed by that time. Rowen let his head fall onto the picnic table, his arms laying lifelessly around him. _Sage had better have a good reason for calling me out here this early in the morning._

He was woken up earlier that day by the incessant ringing of the telephone. Rowen had ignored it, of course, and continued to sleep. When the ringing didn't cease, he had thrown various objects at the source of the disturbance, hoping to effectively silence it. Even though Rowen was an archer and had perfect aim, he had missed the phone each time due to the fact that he was still groggy. 

When that didn't work, Rowen buried his head beneath his mountain of covers in order to drown out the ringing. The caller was still persistent and didn't hang up. Seeing that there was no way for him to get any sleep without answering the phone, Rowen rose from his bed, dragging the blankets with him. 

He had burst out in anger when he found out that it was Sage. He _knew_ that Rowen hated being woken up in the morning and yet he calls at this ungodly hour. Rowen had stopped yelling when he heard the seriousness in his friend's tone. He realized that what Sage had to say must be important if he had to call him this early. He had taken up on Rowen's offer to talk, and so they were to meet at the picnic tables outside of the cafeteria before school starts.

And so Rowen now sat at the designated meeting place, waiting for Sage to show up. He _did_ want to know what was bothering his friend for the past week, but he wasn't expecting to sacrifice his sleep over it. 

Raising his head a little at the sound of distant voices, Rowen tried to decipher who the speakers were. His vision was still blurry, but he could hear the voices clearly now. One of them was Ryo, but the other voice he did not recognize. Rowen could only tell that it was female. 

Rowen opened his mouth, about to call out to Ryo, but instead he stretched out his arms and let out a huge bear-like yawn. This somehow had gotten Ryo's attention. 

"Hey! Rowen!" Rowen replied to Ryo's call with a weak wave. He was still in a sleepy daze as Ryo and the girl made their way to the picnic table. "What are you doing out here so early?"

"I was asking myself that _same_ question." It wasn't exactly a lie. Rowen really didn't know the exact reason as to why he had to be at school this early. Sage didn't exactly go into detail during their phone conversation. Even if he did, it's not like Rowen would have understood him at _that_ time of day.

"Who's your friend?" Rowen decided to change the topic. He didn't really want to explain the situation to Ryo. He would only end up worrying him. 

"Oh right. Rowen, this is Laura Kinoku. Laura, this is 'boy genius' Rowen Hashiba," he introduced in an all too joyous tone. Rowen shot him an annoyed glare at the title Ryo used.

"Did you have to add _that_ name to my introduction?" He didn't question Ryo any further when the name of the girl finally sank into his brain. _Laura…Kinoku? The girl that showed Sage up at the cafeteria?_ Rowen had heard a great deal about her through Sage. He knew about every confrontation that the two shared, but he never really knew how she looked like till now. _So this is the girl that has been driving Sage crazy._

"What's wrong with it?" Ryo asked nonchalantly, as if he didn't know that Rowen didn't like the name. 

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with being smart. Ryo's just complimenting you," Laura pitched in, then added, "In his own way, I presume." Rowen couldn't believe that this was the same girl. From all the stories that he's been hearing (especially the one's from his best friend) Rowen had thought that she would be cruel. Maybe it was Ryo's influence. 

After staring at him for a second longer, Laura spoke again, "It's Rowen, right?" He nodded in agreement. "Ryo's been telling me that you're interested in Japanese history."

Jumping at the opportunity to talk about one of his favorite subjects (besides astronomy), Rowen answered her with enthusiasm, "Yeah I am, especially the Tokugawa and Edo periods." 

"Those are my favorites too!"

"You like Japanese history as well?"

"Yeah. They're just as interesting as China's history, although I prefer Japan overall."

"You know about Chinese history?!" Rowen was a bit surprised. He wanted to learn about it because of the similarities between China and Japan. But it was hard to find accurate information on it, since the books in Japan weren't exactly in great depth. He had asked Kento before, but that was a bad thing to do.

Laura nodded, "I did live in China and attended school there for 4 years. I think I should know about its background."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"I would like to hear it too," Ryo agreed.

"I don't think I have time to tell you everything I know. Besides, aren't you waiting for someone?" Laura assumed. Rowen then remembered that he _was_ sitting out here for a reason. He had almost forgot. He gave her a small nod to answer her question. "Maybe another time, Rowen."

"Right, another time then." 

"We'll see you in class okay," Ryo said as he and Laura prepared to leave. 

"Sure thing."

"It was nice meeting you Rowen!" Laura cried while in the process of walking. 

"Same here!" He waved goodbye and watched as the both of them entered the school building. 

Now fully awake, Rowen returned to his quiet thoughts. _What could this be all about?_ He tried to figure out the reason behind this sudden meeting. Thinking back to the conversation that he just had with Ryo and Laura, he mused. _Does it have to do with Laura?_ It was something that had been bothering Sage for the past few days of school. Rowen couldn't imagine him having girl problems. She seemed okay to Rowen, so why did they fight all the time. He didn't understand. _Oh well, I'll find out soon enough._

***

Sage suppressed a yawn as best as he could so not to draw attention to himself. It wouldn't be in his best interest to make any noise, since the classroom had fallen into a heavy silence. It was independent study in preparation for the next exam. Sage just concluded that his teacher didn't feel like teaching today. 

He scanned the room, hoping to find something interesting to occupy his time. That something, or _someone_, was sitting two seats in front of him in the next row. _How the hell is **she** in my geometry class?!_ Sage gave a look of disgust when he realized that he and Laura were in the same room. After a few more moments of staring, he noticed that she was actually studying. _What the hell is she studying? _He didn't know that there was something to study. It was geometry, either you knew it or not. 

Thinking for a bit longer, Sage's face lit up at the thought of something. He grinned diabolically, as he quietly ripped out a piece of paper from the bottom of his notebook and started writing. 

Laura was working on some practice problems. Geometry wasn't exactly her strong suit, with all its proofs and theorems. She was grateful for the silence. It gave her time to think. However, she didn't get enough time to do so as a small crumpled piece of paper bounced off of her shoulder and onto her desk. She looked at it curiously. _A note?_ Picking it up, Laura opened it slowly. She read it to herself. 

_How can you study for geometry? There's hardly anything to look over._

Laura turned around to identify the sender. Sage stared at her equally, a smug look on his face. She quickly turned back, realizing what he intended. Laura remembered earlier today when she had locked eyes with Sage while traveling down the hallway. He flashed a dangerously cold stare at her, which she returned right back at him without hesitation. She didn't know what he was thinking. She only knew that he hated her. Laura now knew why he had looked at her that way. Sage wanted to get even, and successfully annoying her would be the best way to get revenge.

She didn't respond to the note and continued to write. Seeing that she wasn't going to answer, Sage wrote another note and chucked it at her. She didn't move to acknowledge him this time. Still smiling to himself, he crushed the next note and threw it in Laura's direction. She nearly jumped when the last note flew by her ear and onto her notebook. Laura spun around in her chair to confront Sage, who had a nonchalant look on his face.

"Will you stop that?!" she hissed in a low whisper.

"Ms. Kinoku. Do you have something to say?" Mr. Teri asked. 

"No Sensei," she replied meekly, properly sitting back in her chair. The other students resumed their studies, as did Mr. Teri, but Laura didn't feel like studying anymore. Slightly turning her head to the side, she caught a glimpse of Sage. He was looking a bit too pleased with himself. She felt the anger rise within her, but then decided to play his little game. _Let's just see how well he can keep **his** temper under control._

Sage was quietly tapping the back of his pencil onto his notebook, trying to figure out what else to write to Laura. He was about to write something when a piece of paper landed on his desk. He looked up to see Laura staring back at him. Turning his attention back to the note on his desk, Sage opened it. 

_You didn't have to throw so many notes at me you know! What's up with you today? Are you bored?_

Ripping off another sheet of paper, Sage wrote back to her.

_Actually I am._

_So you decide to bug me?_

_Yup. ^_^_

That little smiley face at the end annoyed her. Sage was really taking great pleasure in bothering her. _What can I write to annoy him?_ Sage answered that question for her by sending her another note.

_Back to my original question, what were you studying?_

_What do you think Einstein?!_

_I was only asking._

_Stop playing innocent. I **know** what you're up to buddy! Don't even try to deny it!_

_Fine then, I won't. I really don't see why you hate me so much. You're the one who started the whole thing anyway. I wasn't doing anything._

_Yeah right pretty boy!_

_So, you admit that I'm pretty, huh?_

Laura glared at the tiny sheet of paper. He managed to do it again. Sage used her own words against her. This was the second time. _Fine then, two can play._

Sage grinned at Laura's uneasiness when reading the last note. He had gotten her that time. He wondered how long he could keep this up though. Sage could feel her bitter tone emanating from her written words. She was mad, but in a controlled way. So was he, but more annoyed then upset at the way that she was addressing him. _Does she even know how to be polite?_

The next note hit him squarely on the forehead. Sage jerked his head up, about to shoot a dangerous look towards Laura when he noticed her facial expression. She was…smiling. Sage didn't like that smile at all. She was up to something. Unraveling the note, Sage read it to himself. His face welled up with anger.

_Yeah, I think you're pretty. Pretty STUPID!!!  ^.^ Wasn't expecting **that** one, ne? _

Slamming his fist into his desk, Sage rose from his seat immediately grabbing the attention of the entire class. His one visible eye flaring with anger, he couldn't stop himself from yelling at Laura.

"I can't believe how rude you are! Don't you have any manners at all?!" 

"You're one to talk!!" Laura screamed, jumping to her feet. "Just who the hell started this you jerk!!" 

"TOMBOY!!" 

"BAKA!!" 

***

Both teenagers winced when hearing the classroom door slam shut, the force of the impact vibrated through the walls as it echoed down the hallway. The tall blonde leaned heavily against the wall, hoping that he could just pass right through it and leave this place. This whole week had been one major nightmare for him, and each day it got even worse. 

Looking at his female companion out of the corner of his eyes, he couldn't help but feel pure animosity for this girl. He knew that she also felt the same way towards him. Upon feeling the presence of watchful eyes on her, Laura turned her head to face him giving him a deadly stare. Sage quickly averted his gaze. He didn't want to start another quarrel just yet. 

Laura faced the opposite direction from him, not wanting to see Sage anymore. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Laura would rather be back in China than stand here with him for the next fifteen minutes. It was pure torture! 

Shifting the weight of the bucket she held, Laura could feel her anger rising again. She wasn't able to let loose all of her fury during class, since Mr. Teri had stopped them. He had sent them out into the hall, and they both had to stand there, each carrying a water bucket as punishment. It wasn't her fault. Why did she have to be blamed for it as well? She was out here because of him.

"This is all your fault you know." Her quiet words had startled Sage. He wasn't expecting her to talk so soon. That would be wishful thinking. 

"And how is this my fault?" he asked, trying to keep his voice down so Mr. Teri wouldn't notice that they were talking. 

"Think about it." There was a slight pause before Laura continued. "Why did you have to yell like that anyway? We could have avoided all of this if you had just kept quiet."

"And how was I suppose to do that with you literally throwing insults at me?"

"You were doing the same thing to me, only I was able to keep my cool."

"Yeah right. You were in no better shape than I was. If I had just waited a few more seconds you would have been the one screaming."

"Just keep thinking that Sage, if it makes you feel any better. Why don't you just admit defeat? I got you this time." Laura cried, turning her body to face Sage. He mimicked her movement at the sound of that last phrase.

"No you didn't." 

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't" 

"Yes I did."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!!"

"Ahem!" Both students turned to the classroom door where Mr. Teri was standing, not looking very pleased. Once he got Sage and Laura's full attention, he held out two empty water buckets and directed both of them to the faucet.

***

Sage strained under the weight of the two buckets that he was carrying. He could usually take this type of punishment, but lack of sleep had weakened him. Plus it had been too long. Mr. Teri had extended the time to half an hour. 

"Must you always get the last word in an argument?" Sage started.

"Are you saying that this is my fault?" Laura glared at him, ready to throw both water buckets at him if necessary.

"Not exactly."

"_You_ kept raising your voice."

"Only because _you_ kept counteracting."

"Well, what was I suppose to do? Agree with your every word? Submit to your every whim? Is that what you wanted?!"

"No, but a little courtesy would have been nice."

"How could I be courteous to you, with your devil's tongue?"

"Hey, I wasn't always like that."

"Oh really? Name one."

"The first day we met. I was being polite."

"True, but I knew what you were getting at."

"C'mon now! You can't assume that all guys that talk to you want to flirt."

"But _you _were! Admit it! That's what you were thinking about!" His reaction to her statement had clearly given away the answer. Laura watched in delight as Sage flushed in embarrassment. 

"I was not!" he stammered. 

"You were. You WERE thinking about flirting!" She gave a wide smile when Sage turned an even darker shade of red. He couldn't believe that this girl was getting the best of him again! Sage couldn't think straight. His mind raced desperately to find a way to change the subject.

"No way! Like anyone would want to flirt with a tomboy like you!" he cried out.

"What did you say?! I dare you to say that again!!" Laura screamed.

"Gladly…tom…boy!!" 

"That's it Sage! YOU'RE DEAD!!!" Laura had already set one of her water buckets down and was holding the other one in a very threatening "splashing position." Seeing this, Sage quickly jumped to the side at Laura's thrust. She dropped the now empty bucket and reached for the next one, determined to get Sage this time. 

Sage was going to use his own buckets as defense when he spotted a third figure in the hallway with them. Laura stopped too, nearly dropping the bucket of water she held. Mr. Teri was once again standing out of the classroom door, his arms crossed, his face stern, and his entire body dripping wet with water.

Laura swallowed hard, knowing that Mr. Teri had stepped out of the classroom at the wrong time and that she was responsible for getting her sensei wet. She was really going to get it now. Glancing at Sage, she could see that he wasn't doing too well either. His skin looked awfully pale. It looked like he was still in shock.

Mr. Teri tapped his foot lightly on the floor, his patience for these two teenagers waning. Aw hell! In two more seconds it was gone. "DETENTION FOR THE BOTH OF YOU!!"

***

Sweeping the mop head across the classroom floor, Laura worked as fast as she could. It was difficult to do so since her arms were sore from carrying those buckets. It wasn't enough for Mr. Teri to give her and Sage detention, he had to make them stand outside with the buckets till the bell rang! 

Stopping her labor to take a break, Laura glanced in Sage's direction. He was only a few feet away, scrubbing the desktops with a dishtowel and a spray bottle with some cleaning solution. She would have felt a whole lot better if Mr. Teri had made them serve detention on separate days. Laura didn't understand why he had to place _both_ of them in the same room. It wasn't the smartest of all things to do. 

Seeing Sage work there gave Laura the sudden urge to want to smack him, _hard_. She was stuck here because of _him_ and he didn't even apologize. _And he's calling **me** rude. As if!_ Suddenly a little light bulb clicked at the back of her mind, causing her to grin mischievously. Maybe there was a way to pay him back after all.

Sage moved onto the next desk, getting closer to the area where Laura was working. He was already done with the majority of the room. The only area left was where Laura was. She was sure taking her sweet time cleaning. Sage just wished that she would move. He didn't want to be anywhere near her anymore. Whenever she was around, disaster seemed to strike. He _really_ should have listened to his friends' warnings. 

Walking over to the desk next to Laura, Sage paid no attention to her whatsoever. Laura scrubbed the floor even harder, trying to suppress the urge to kill him. All the while she had a smug look on her face. _I wonder if his head still hurts from yesterday? We'll soon find out. _A devilish smile played across her lips as she advanced towards Sage, unnoticed to him.

Sage focused more on his work, concentrating on anything other than the wretched girl next to him. The faster he got done with his work, the sooner he could leave. That was the only positive thought in Sage's mind right now. All his other thoughts were pretty negative, since they had to do with Laura. Sage wisely stayed quiet when he heard Laura move to pass by him. Otherwise, he would have started another argument. Sage had soon regretted staying quiet. If he had just spoken up, he would have prevented the event from happening in the first place. What had come across him next left Sage utterly confused, in dire pain, and extremely cold and wet.

He fell forward on impact, slumped slightly over the desk he was cleaning. Sage grabbed hold of the side of the desk to steady himself. Squeezing his eyes shut, he felt the pain surge through his mind, dulling his senses. The only thing he could feel, besides the pain, was the cold water that had dampened his hair and neck.

After recovering from shock, Sage swerved around to face the offender. Laura had her back to him with the mop slung over her shoulder, dripping with water. She looked at the enraged Ronin nonchalantly, shrugged indifferently, and muttered an apology, which wasn't the least bit sincere. Letting out a low growl Sage grabbed for the spray bottle, adjusting it so that the liquid would come out in strong blasts.

Replaying the precious scene over and over in her mind, Laura smiled happily, placing the bucket of water on the floor and preparing to rinse out her mop. Laura crouched down, positioning the mop head over the bucket. She stared at it for a few more seconds, praising it silently for serving its purpose, which was knocking Sage upside the head when she turned.

Caught completely off guard because of her mind wandering, Laura lost her balance and fell backwards when the sharp blasts of water came in contact with her skin. Her back was soaked and so was her arm. She still couldn't comprehend what had just happened. Then only one word came into mind. Sage! Blinking in realization, Laura couldn't believe that Sage had nailed her with his spray bottle. From her current position, Laura glared up at him in fury only to receive a small shrug and a mumbled apology. Sage then returned to his work on the desks, leaving Laura sitting there in anger.

She didn't stay sitting for long, however. Picking up the bucket by the handle, Laura tested its contents by placing her index finger in the water. She smiled, delighted that it was still cold. _Let's see if he likes this surprise._ She crept over to Sage, relieved that his back was facing her. He didn't see her coming. 

Sage felt a whole lot better once he was able to pay Laura back. He seemed content with himself. At least they were now even. Taking a break, Sage leaned against the desk with the palm of his hands. After this, he could go home. 

Sage clenched his teeth and inhaled deeply as he felt a cold chill wash over him. He couldn't help but shiver as the water was poured over his head. He felt it travel over his shoulders and down his back and chest. His hair was dripping wet as he sputtered out some water that had managed to get into his mouth. Sage felt the steady stream of water decrease as the bucket was emptied. He could only stand there paralyzed, not able to utter a single word. 

Delighted by the reaction she received, Laura pulled the bucket away from the top of Sage's head. She hesitated, seeing that he wasn't moving. _Still in shock, ne? Well, time to snap him out of it. _Laura quickly placed the bucket over his head and slapped it hard. Laura could here the slight ringing of the bucket, but for Sage it seemed like he was standing next to a six-foot gong when it sounded. He could feel the vibrations bouncing off the metal surface, invading his mind. The ringing drowned out everything. 

Grabbing the rim of the bucket, Sage lifted it so he could at least see. Looking to his right, he saw Laura standing there, mop in hand. He glared at her with hate-filled eyes. She didn't care, but was equally as mad as him. She clutched her mop with both of her hands, just waiting to lash out at him if he dared to try anything. Ignoring the warning, Sage seized his spray bottle and started firing. World War III had officially broken out in Mr. Teri's classroom. 

***

"Sage what the hell happened to you?!" Yayoi's scream echoed through the house. Sage had walked in at 7 in the evening shivering from the frigid iciness that consumed his body. His clothes had dried on his walk back from school, but the cold chill had still refused to leave him. 

"You know better than to walk around with those wet clothes! What if you catch pneumonia?!"

"Oneesan, please," Sage finally spoke, trying to calm down his sister. He already had a headache from the walk home, and his sister was making it worse. 

"You're lucky that Okaasan and Ojiisama are out back in the dojo teaching. They would have had a fit to see you like this. Why were you late coming home anyway?" Yayoi questioned, ignoring her brother's plea. Sage opened his mouth to explain but was cut off.

"Oh never mind. Go take a hot bath and meet Ojiisama in the back room of the dojo. He's really upset with you for skipping practice." 

Relieved that his sister had finally stopped scolding him, Sage made his way upstairs to his room, dreading the confrontation he will have with his grandfather. Ojiisama will definitely not like the fact that his grandson had gotten himself detention for a week. He'll be furious when he finds out, especially with the reason why he got detention in the first place.

Sage slid out of his wet clothes and sank into the welcoming tub of steaming hot water. A sigh escaped his lips as the water heated his frigid body. _This feels great!_ Grabbing a nearby face towel, Sage submerged it in water. He leaned his head against the back of the tub and placed the towel over his forehead. His mind free from worry, Sage soaked for a few more minutes before thinking about his grandfather.

He played back the event that had happened before he had gotten home. Poor Mr. Teri. He had reached the classroom five minutes after Laura and Sage had declared war on each other. When he had entered the classroom, Mr. Teri had almost suffered from a heart attack. Desks were pushed aside, chairs overturned, and papers scattered everywhere. And in the epicenter of it all stood Laura and Sage. Laura held her mop in an offensive position with the mop head facing Sage. On the other hand, Sage had his spray bottle aimed right at Laura. Both were at a stalemate. 

Sage had never seen his sensei so mad before. Mr. Teri had screamed at the both of them, giving them detention for the next week. He also had Laura and Sage clean up the mess they made before they were allowed to return home.

He could already imagine what his grandfather would do to him. Most likely Ojiisama would intensify his training, which would mean that Sage would be too sore to move. He groaned aloud and sank even deeper into the water. _And it's all because of that girl._ Sage narrowed his eyes in hatred at the thought of Laura, and the fact that Mr. Teri would have them serve detention at the same time, in the _same room!_ At the rate that they were going, Sage wouldn't be surprised if he ended up serving detention for the rest of his life in Han'a High.


	6. SWTD: Day 5

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 5)

By: Little Ucchan

The heat of battle urging him forward, Sage ran through the crumbling city. He can hear metal clash against metal, feel the warriors' auras battling it out as Sage grew even closer to the castle gates. The screams and cries of men in combat seeped through the walls reaching his keen ears. The sound was piercing to the mind, so painful to listen to. This and the knowledge that he could do something to help drove Sage onward till he reached the towering doors before him. Just beyond these gates is where the battle raged on.

Leaning his weight against the wooden doors, Sage pushed forward only to meet…nothing. The door wouldn't move. Trying once again, Sage forced his weight onto the door even harder. He felt it inch ahead, but then clang against something hard. He did it again to here the same metal sound. The gates were locked from the inside.

Searching for an alternative entrance, Sage scanned the wall before him. It reached a good thirty feet. _If only I had my sub armor then I could clear that distance no problem._ But he didn't have his kanji orb with him, or the katana from the other night. The wall was too steep to climb. No footholds whatsoever. There was no way over. _There has to be another door somewhere._

Breaking into a run, Sage continued alongside the castle walls looking for an entrance. He didn't know how he was going to fight, assuming that there would be more than the six ninjas he fought earlier. But still, he had to get into that castle. He just had to.

Rounding a corner, Sage almost tripped over his own two feet. He stopped abruptly at the sight before him. His mouth gaped in absolute horror as his eyes washed over the fallen bodies. There were so many, and all of them…dead. Sage looked away in remorse, his teeth clenched as he tightened his fists. He wasn't able to save them. 

A nearby holler had forced his eyes open. Sage looked at his surroundings, trying to determine where the cry came from. In his distress earlier, he had totally missed the open castle gates lining the wall. He approached it ever so slowly. Even though Sage was eager to fight, something was tugging at him in the back of his mind. It was warning him, telling him that he would meet great danger by passing through these gates. 

He walked as close to the wall as possible, stopping at the edge of it. Sage sharpened his hearing to what was going on inside. Clank. Slash. Clang. The battle continued. The soldiers' grunts and cries of aggravation and the constant clashing of weapons are all that he could hear. Sage could not tell who was fighting whom, or who was winning for that matter.

"Don't let him through!!" the sudden yell had caught Sage's interest. _Him? Meaning only one?_ A sudden image of the Dynasty Emperor Talpa entered Sage's mind. But this was _his_ dream. It couldn't possibly be real. Talpa couldn't be alive. Staying at his current position, Sage continued to listen.

"But commander!! He's too strong!!" another had cried out at his leader.

"I don't care if he's God himself!! We **_must_** not let him pass!!" the commander yelled. Another skirmish ensured followed by a blood-curling scream as one more soldier met his untimely end. 

"Warriors of Aethos, stand your ground!!!" the commander cried in encouragement, but it was no use. Two more soldiers fell dead on the battlefield, and many more were to follow. 

Sage had as much as he could stand. Building up his strength and courage, he ran through the gate in one swift movement, prepared to strike down this horrid beast. But once he got a good look at his opponent, Sage froze on the spot. Unable to tear his gaze away from the creature's eyes, he swore that he was staring at death itself.

***

"So tell me, how did you get out of detention?" Rowen inquired while he and Sage were walking home from school that day. "Teri-sama is not the lenient type when it comes to punishment."

"To tell you the truth, I didn't really do anything," Sage replied.

"Nani?"

"Sensei called in sick today." Sage gave a small smile when saying his next sentence. "Probably caught a cold from when Laura splashed him with water."

"I really wish I was there to see the look on his face. It must have been classic!"

"Yeah well, I'd gladly trade places with you. Anything to get away from serving detention with that tomboy." Rowen looked at Sage, dissatisfied with his obvious hatred towards Laura. They stayed silent for a few more moments till Rowen decided to defend her.

"She's not that bad."

"Yeah right," Sage muttered under his breath. 

"Well…she's not."

"How would you know anyway?" It was obvious to anyone that Sage didn't like this topic at all or the fact that Rowen was siding with Laura. It didn't bother Rowen that much. He knew Sage long enough to know how to deal with him and his stubbornness. _This is going to get ugly. _Rowen kept his usual tone of voice when answering Sage. There was no use of both of them being angry at each other. 

"Well when I talk to her she's nice." Sage stopped walking all together. Rowen stopped a few feet away, turning to face him. Sage was staring at him with an expression of confusion.

"Rowen? We _are_ talking about the same girl here, right?" 

"Yeah," Rowen answered slowly as if he was talking to a five year old. 

"You've got to be kidding me," Sage cried after a long pause. 

"But she is!" Rowen tried to convince him.

"Sure she is," he replied sarcastically, walking right pass Rowen. 

"If you don't believe me then ask Ryo." Rowen covered his mouth upon realizing what he had just said, hoping that his last sentence didn't reach Sage. No such luck. Sage ceased his walking, standing there as stiff as a flagpole. He faced Rowen, looking a bit shocked and still confused.

"What did you say?" Rowen cursed himself for letting that bit of information slip. If he were dealing with anyone else, they wouldn't have caught the hidden meaning behind what he said. But Sage was too good to let something like that pass by unnoticed. _Smooth move Rowen! It's bad enough that Sage thinks that I'm siding with Laura, but now he'll know that Ryo is too._

"How does Ryo know her?" Sage asked Rowen.

"Well…" Rowen began and got into explaining how for the past few days, he always sees Ryo with her when he's not with the guys. They were always engrossed in their conversations and laughed continuously in each other's presence. And by the time Rowen was finished with his little story, Sage was already walking away in a hurry.

"Hey wait up!" Rowen cried after him, running to catch up to Sage's quick pace. After matching his speed, Rowen could only stare at him while walking. Sage made no sign to acknowledge him. 

"Don't be mad Sage."

"I'm not."

"Oh c'mon! I've known you for how long and you expect me to believe that you're not mad." Sage replied to this by walking even faster. But there was no way that he could lose Rowen, the fastest of the Ronin Warriors. He ran ahead of Sage, stopping right in front of his path.

"Will you just calm down!" Rowen cried. Sage ran his fingers through his hair, trying to do something that would release his anger. Standing still was not the best thing for him to do right now. And Rowen was standing right in his way. Doing the only thing that he could think of to rid himself of his anger, Sage lashed out verbally.

"I don't get it Rowen! Why are you siding with her anyway? She's set on making my life a living hell and both you and Ryo are just…"

"You don't know that for sure! Don't be so biased towards her!"

"Why don't you tell that to her!" There was a slight pause. Rowen didn't know how to counteract him. Sage was always good at debating.

"…I know that she can be cruel and uncaring sometimes, but she can also be the total opposite when she wants to be."

"The key phrase here is 'when she wants to be.'"

"Sage!" 

"Forget it Rowen! I haven't seen a shred of decency from her since the day I met her. You may have seen her angelic side but I've experienced first hand what kind of devil she can be!" 

Turning his back to Rowen, Sage continued. "Once I see how nice she is then maybe I'll change my opinion of her, but until then she is still a STUCK UP VENOMOUS _TOMBOY!!_"

Next thing he knew Sage was sprawled on the sidewalk with a splitting headache. He heard Rowen cry out his name and attempted to answer back but it was too late. Darkness had already claimed him.

***

Rowen could only look on in disbelief. He had seen the object fly by in a sudden blur and strike Sage from behind. He wasn't even able to identify the item when it rushed by, but its sender was still present and standing a few yards behind Rowen. Sensing danger and feeling anger towards whoever attacked his friend, Rowen swerved around into a fighting stance, ready to take on whatever was coming his way. 

The person standing before him wasn't exactly whom he was expecting, causing Rowen to stumble forward, almost losing his balance. "L-Laura?"

"That insensitive JERK!!" was her reply. She walked forward, totally ignoring Rowen, and stood over the fallen Warrior of Light. 

"Sage! I can't believe you said all that stuff about me! And to Rowen too! Just what the hell is wrong with you?!" Laura screamed at him, unaware that Sage was some place far far away.

"Uh…Laura?" Rowen tried to communicate to her again.

"What?!" she yelled whipping her head to the side to meet Rowen. Immediately her anger passed, and Laura turned away in embarrassment. Brushing the bangs away from her forehead, she faced Rowen again. 

"Sorry Rowen."

"It's alright," Rowen assured her. "But you _do_ know that Sage can't hear you."

"Eh?" Rowen pointed towards Sage's still form. Laura realized for the first time that he wasn't moving. She stooped down next to him to get a better look. 

"Out like a light," she murmured while getting back on her feet. After a few more seconds of total silence, Laura rubbed the back of her head and began to laugh nervously. 

"Wow! I didn't mean to hit him _that_ hard!" This time Rowen _did_ fall onto the floor. _Oh man! I can't believe this girl! _

Laura looked at him curiously. "Is there something wrong Rowen?" Propping one elbow up and leaning his head against his open palm, Rowen looked up at her with a smile.

"No, nothing's wrong," he quickly replied, then pretended to look interested in something on the ground. That was when Rowen spotted the object that had flown by his head and knocked Sage out. Picking up the item, Rowen stood up and looked at Laura warily.

"A school book bag?" Laura started to laugh uneasily again. Rowen only gave her a hard parental stare. 

"You threw your book bag at him?" he repeated slowly, emphasizing each word carefully.

"It was the closest thing!" Laura cried out defensively. Rowen just gave out a loud sigh. Handing Laura's book bag back to her, Rowen knelt down by Sage on one knee. 

"C'mon Laura, help me out here."

"Huh?"

"Help me pick him up."

"No way! I'm not touching him!" Rowen rolled his eyes, resting his arm against his knee. He stared at Laura, giving her the 'there's no way you're getting out of this' look.

"Well, we can't just leave him here and I am _not_ going to wait here all day till he wakes up. His house isn't too far away so the most logical thing for us to do right now is to get him home."

"No, it's the most logical thing for _you_ to do Rowen. If I set foot in that house all hell will break loose!" Rowen understood what Laura was trying to get at. If someone hates you, you don't go walking into his or her house, that is unless you want to get hurt. But this was still no excuse. Rowen didn't want to be stuck with the burden of explaining to Sage's family why their son was unconscious, especially to Sage's grandfather. 

"Laura…" Rowen began.

"No way! I won't do it! No!"

***

"I can't believe you are making me do this!" Laura yelled at Rowen as they approach the Date household.

"I'm making you do what, Laura? I'm the one who's carrying him!" Rowen had carried Sage by piggyback all the way to his house while Laura was only holding their bags. She still didn't like the fact that Rowen had convinced (more like forced) her into going.

"But Rowen!" Laura pleaded.

"You know, I can hear you perfectly well from where you are so will you please stop yelling!" Laura automatically quieted down, but that didn't stop her protest.

"But what if Sage has already told them about me? The last thing I need is to be trapped in a room filled with angry people just waiting to bite my head off!"

"Somehow I doubt that. Just act the same way you do around Ryo and me. You'll be fine. Besides, I don't think that Sage had told anyone about you." They stopped in front of the door. Laura looked uncomfortably at Rowen. He gave her a reassuring smile and urged her forward. 

"Go on. They are really nice people. You'll see." Raising her right hand, Laura hesitated then knocked on the door. Light footsteps could be heard inside the house, slowly making its way towards Laura and Rowen. The door opened slightly as a girl who looked about twelve peeked her head out to see whom it was.

"Yes, may I help you?" she asked, looking at the unfamiliar girl at her doorstep. The girl then caught sight of Rowen's shocking blue hair, and then the figure that he was carrying. 

"Oh my god. Sage nii-chan!!" the girl screamed, swinging the door wide open. 

"What's wrong Satsuki?" a woman from inside of the house called out at the young girl's sudden outcry.

"Oneesan! Come quick!!" was her reply. Looking over towards Rowen, Laura watched as his face grew pale at the word 'Oneesan.' _Oh no! Please, not Yayoi!_ Rowen's silent plea wasn't granted as Sage's older sister stepped out into the open. For a split second, Yayoi's eyes widened in shock, but then narrowed into a suspicious glare. Placing her hands onto her hips, she approached Rowen, stopping right in front of him. 

"Hashiba! What have you done to my brother?!" Yayoi cried accusingly at Rowen after eyeing both boys.

"Wait a minute Yayoi. I didn't…"

"You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Yayoi had cut him off. "Why is he unconscious? Speak up Rowen!"

"I…"

"You didn't hurt Sage nii-chan did you Rowen?" Satsuki inquired.

"Um…"

"Well? What have you got to say?" Yayoi persisted. 

"It's not Rowen's fault," Laura spoke out after staying silent the whole time. Both girls turned to face her, finally noticing the unknown person standing with them. Rowen released a huge sigh, relieved that the spotlight had finally stopped shining on him.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Laura Kinoku, a classmate of Rowen and Sage. And I'm really sorry for all the trouble I've caused. You see, Sage and I had an argument earlier. Well it wasn't exactly an argument, but anyway and I…well…I sorta…um…" Laura tried to explain to them what had happened, but was at a loss of words. She knew that they were going to be mad at her. Who wouldn't? Only people who knew the entire story would understand, but it's not like she had all the time in the world.

Seeing that they were waiting for her to continue and that Rowen wasn't going to help her at all, Laura mustered up her courage and finished her sentence. "…hit him."

"At the back of the head," Rowen added. Laura winced when he revealed that little bit of information to Sage's sisters. _Some help he is! He didn't have to go into details!_

"Yes, at the back of the head," Laura agreed with a sigh. _Might as well tell them._

"With her book bag." Shooting a deadly silent stare at him, Rowen swallowed hard and shut up immediately. Laura made a mental note to get him back for all of this later. Both girls looked at Laura, waiting for her to confirm what Rowen had said. She nodded meekly.

"…So, Sage is like this because of you?" Yayoi asked. _She just **had** to put it that way! _Laura thought to herself. She nodded again, fearing that if she spoke some unwanted comment might come out of her mouth.

"And are you also the reason why he came home so late last night soaking wet?" Yayoi continued. Rowen looked at both women curiously, especially Laura. When she had answered 'yes' to Yayoi's last question, he couldn't stop himself from prying into the matter further.

"When was this?!" 

"…Don't ask," was what Laura had told him. Rowen decided to ask her later. If only they would stop with their questions and help him with Sage. It wasn't like he enjoyed standing there carrying him without any assistance. 

Yayoi stared at Laura for a moment longer, then looked at Rowen and Sage. Turning back to Laura, she let out a long sigh and cracked a smile, which turned into a huge grin. And soon enough, Yayoi was doubled over in laughter. Laura gave Rowen a puzzled look, and, answering her unasked question, he nodded. This really is how Yayoi acts. No fooling.

"You know, I didn't think it was possible for a woman other than myself to give my brother such a hard time!" she cried after recovering slightly from her laugher. 

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong. I would never hit Sage on purpose. Well, maybe during kendo. But that's by accident." Yayoi could see that Laura was still confused. She only smiled at her and continued with her explanation. "Don't think too much about it. I'm just kinda surprised, that's all. I mean girls adore my brother so you wouldn't expect one to slug him."

"But I didn't…" Laura began but Yayoi interrupted.

"So, what did he do to provoke you, huh?"

"Uh Yayoi?"

"Hmm," she glanced at Rowen, forgetting that he was there to begin with.

"Can we save the talking for later and get Sage inside? I'm dying over here!!" Rowen cried out. All three girls had sweat drops at the corner of their heads. Apparently, they had forgotten all about Rowen and how he was struggling to stay standing.

"Whoops!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"Sorry Rowen," Laura apologized. 

"Yeah sorry. But Rowen, he's not _that_ heavy is he?" Yayoi asked. Rowen gave her a cold stare, and she decided to drop the subject. "Right…let's get him inside."

***

"Aw, man I'm bushed!" Rowen exhaled, lying down on the floor. Laura was by him, sitting on her feet. Sage was not too far away lying on top of a mat, faced-down. A light blanket was pulled over his body and a moist towel placed over the bruise on his head. 

Rowen caught Laura staring at Sage. Following her gaze he wondered out loud, "Hey, how long do you think it will take him to wake up?"

Abruptly turning away from him Laura replied, " I couldn't care less." Rowen only sighed inwardly. He had to go through all of this again. First he had Sage to deal with. Now it was Laura. There is no hope at all for the two of them.

"Now Laura…"

"Honestly! That boy needs to learn how to talk when I'm not in earshot!" Rowen chucked at this remark. Sage really did need to work on that. Save him from getting further injuries.

"So, are you the young lady who's been hassling my grandson?" Both teenagers jumped at the newcomer's voice. Rowen's back stiffened, for he knew who it was. But Laura just turned to face the door where an old man stood proud and tall. 

"Hassling is such a strong word, don't you think?" Laura spoke to him.

"Well, it all depends on what you consider as hassling," he retorted smartly. She didn't try to object him. Instead, Laura turned her whole body to face him, still sitting down on her feet. Bowing solemnly, she apologized.

"Sir, I'm sorry for hitting you grandson," Laura said humbly. Unable to stand the grave silence that followed, Laura lifted her head to see a wide grin spread across his face. He laughed to himself, apparently quite amused. 

"No need for apologies my dear. If there's someone you need to apologize to, it's Sage," he told her with a smile.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," she informed the hearty old man.

"Oh. I see you don't like my grandson very well. I was beginning to think that Yayoi was just over exaggerating when telling me about you."

"No. She had her facts straight." Rowen looked at her, wide-eyed for saying that. Blushing a bit, Laura apologized again. _Man, I'm doing a lot of apologizing today._ Laughing at their uneasiness, Grandfather Date walked further into the room.

"I see you've got quite a mouth on you," he said. "…Young lady, what is your name?"

"Laura Kinoku."

"Kinoku…" he repeated as if the name had a deeper meaning.

"Yes?"

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a bit? I can give you a tour of the house, maybe even the dojo," he offered her. Laura suddenly became uneasy. It was obvious that Sage's grandfather wanted to talk to her about something. But what? 

"Sure," she accepted the offer. It would be rude not to, since she was a guest at this house. Getting up from the floor, Laura followed the old man out of the room, leaving a very confused and curious Rowen behind.

***

The pair remained silent while walking down the corridors of the house. Laura was becoming restless. He did want to talk to her, and yet he's not saying anything. She stayed quiet though, remembering to mind her manners. She was taught to respect her elders, even though they weren't related. It was just an accepted rule of society.

Meanwhile, Grandfather Date was musing about what had happened to Sage and also about the young girl beside him. From what he could tell, she was very headstrong, and skilled. There was no doubting that. But what had bothered him the most was how his grandson could be lying in the other room out cold. He had trained him by the Bushido Code, and formed him into a skilled swordsman. Nonetheless, he was taken by surprise. Why? The only explanation he could think of was that Sage wasn't able to sense Laura's presence. That's the only way.

"Um…Date-sama?" Grandfather Date stopped his pondering and diverted his attention to Laura.

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to be rude but, you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh yes. That's right." He paused for a moment, making sure that he worded this right. "Your last name is Kinoku, correct?"

"Yes."

"From what I know of that name's history, it was a clan of demon hunters. Am I right?" Laura nodded. "What kind of skills were taught in that clan? Do you know?"

"Well, it was basically a ninja clan. We were just described as demon hunters because the women of my clan had high spiritual energy. A gifted few had kinetic energy."

"So this made them ideal exorcists because of their ability to seek out demons," Grandfather Date finished for her. She nodded. "Very interesting. Do you have this talent as well?"

"I don't know. I've been trained as a ninja since I was little, so no one really taught me how to harness that energy. I don't even know if I have this gift." 

"But you do have the character traits of a ninja. And I see you put it to use whenever you can." Laura flushed, remembering how she had used her ninja skills to sneak up on Sage the other day during detention. Grandfather Date chuckled in amusement.

"Don't feel ashamed. I think that it's good that you maintain your skills, just as long as you don't use my grandson for target practice. He still has to inherit the dojo, so I need him in one piece," he cried jokingly. Laura smiled at the thought.

"But it's so tempting!" He laughed even harder and Laura's outcry. Laughing along with him, she felt herself at ease. Sage's grandfather was a really nice guy. 

"Do you still practice your fighting skills?" 

"No, not really."

"So how would you feel about a little match?" 

Laura looked at him suspiciously. "With you?"

"You should never underestimate your opponents, my dear. I'll prove more than a match for you." 

Grinning at the idea of a fight, Laura accepted the challenge. "You're on!" 

***

"WHAT?!" Sage almost (well he did actually) screamed as loud as he could. Rowen flinched, hoping that no one had heard that. The house was pretty quiet when he had woken up. It had stayed that way while Rowen was explaining to Sage why he was at home with his head pounding like crazy. He had taken the news fairly well, with a few side comments, as always. But this latest piece of news had totally blown him away.

"SHE'S HERE?!?!" 

"Keep it down!" Rowen scolded him openly. Sage lowered his voice, but his anger was still apparent. 

"Why would she be here? I thought she hated me."

"Oh she still does. Believe me." 

"Way to pick 'em bro!" Yayoi entered the room, eating an apple. "I always thought you wanted a calm, obedient girlfriend."

"When did I tell you this?" Sage cried, then realized what she was really going for. "And she's NOT my girlfriend!!"

"Yeah, sure," Yayoi replied sarcastically, taking another bite of her apple.

"Why would I want a girl who's more than ready to make me a permanent patient at the hospital?" Sage demanded.

"True. She wouldn't hesitate if given the chance," Yayoi agreed. "What did you actually do to her anyway?"

"Me?!"

"Well, she's acting this way for a reason you know."

"I didn't do anything!" Sage cried defensively.

"Rowen?" she turned to the blue-haired genius for confirmation. He nodded his answer.

"He really didn't go anything bad. Maybe flirt with her a bit, but that's all." Yayoi then looked at her brother in disbelief. Sage glared at Rowen with distaste. He only shrugged his apology.

"You tried flirting with her?" Yayoi asked her brother.

"Well…"

"Sage!"

"It was harmless! I swear!" Yayoi gave out a sigh, knowing that as long as each of them believed that the other was at fault, they would never stop fighting. Looking around the room, she noticed that Laura's book bag was still here, but the girl herself wasn't present in the room.

"Umm, you guys. Where's Laura?" she asked the two.

Sage shrugged. "She wasn't here when I woke up." He then tensed up. If Laura wasn't with them, then who was? She couldn't possibly be roaming around the house by herself.

"Oh, that's right. She's with Grandfather Date," Rowen informed them. Sage was out of the door before anyone could blink.

***

"That was some workout!" Laura exclaimed, exhausted.

"Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Grandfather Date inquired. Laura shook her head. He was a very formidable opponent. A true samurai warrior. 

"I haven't been in a formal fight in a long time."

"Well, for someone who is out of practice, you fight fairly well."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing under the praise.

"But are you sure that I can't convince you to join kendo?"

"No."

"Any particular reason?"

"…I just don't think that I want to join right now."

"Is it because of my grandson?" Laura didn't answer, or rather she didn't know how. Sage _was_ a reason why she didn't want to learn kendo at this dojo. She wanted to get away from him, and by joining, Laura would see Sage more often. _I see that boy enough as it is!_

"No," she lied. Well, it wasn't exactly a lie. There were other reasons why she didn't want to learn kendo.

Seeing that he couldn't win, Grandfather Date gave up. "Well, you're welcomed to enroll in the school if you change your mind."

"Thanks. When I'm ready…I'll come by, okay." All of a sudden, Laura smiled as a new idea entered her mind. "Hey! I know someone who would love to be trained here."

"Oh?"

"Yup! I'll bring her over sometime. Maybe this weekend."

Smiling, he agreed. "That would be perfect." 

***

Sage slowed down when turning the next corner. He spotted Laura and his grandfather ahead, talking. Rowen came up right behind him. He looked between Sage and then the two figures that were still walking towards them. The pair seemed to be enjoying themselves. He noticed that Sage's grandfather was smiling.

"Why are you so concerned about them? They seem to be having a good time." Rowen questioned in a low voice so as not to be heard.

"That's what I'm afraid of," he replied dryly.

Both of them had stopped walking upon noticing the two of them watching from the other side of the hallway. Laura took note that Sage seemed out of breath, but other than that, he seemed to have recovered from today's incident quite nicely.

"Sage, so you finally decide to join us. I see you're feeling better," Grandfather Date greeted him. Laura stayed quiet, not taking his eyes off of Sage. Likewise, Sage did the same. Seeing their reactions towards each other, Grandfather Date tried to stir up some kind of conversation.

"I heard about what had happened today…Looks like I'll have to train you even harder." 

Sage's eyes widened at his grandfather's statement. He was ready to object, since Ojiisama had already intensified practices because of his detention. But he never got around to it, or had the nerve to go against his grandfather. Besides, he didn't want to make a scene in front of Laura and Rowen.

"Better train hard Sage," Laura said with a mock grin. Walking towards Sage, she stopped besides him. Neither of them looked at each other. "I mean, if _I_ was able to knock you down so easily then any old thug would be able to do the same."

Sage felt his temper rising, but he had to calm himself down in fear that his grandfather would see his weakness. He hated Laura for saying that. She knew very well that he couldn't talk back to her because his grandfather was present. Laura was taking full advantage of his situation.

She walked a few steps forward, then stopped and turned to the rest of the group. "I'd hate to leave, but I really must be getting home. It's late, and I have a few things to take care of."

"That's fine. It was nice having you here, Laura," Grandfather Date said.

"The pleasure was _all _mine." Sage looked at her, seeing a light smile on her lips. She was really enjoying this. 

"Good bye, Date-sama." Placing her feet together, she bowed at all three of them.

Getting up she waved to Rowen, "See ya Rowen." Shooting one quick glance at Sage, she turned her back to them and walked away. Sage was at the breaking point. Laura really took her hatred for him to a new height. He felt the urge to crush something till a gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Feisty girl, isn't she?" Sage could only agree with his grandfather. She was certainly something else. Leaving his side, Grandfather Date walked down the hallway, stopping at the corner.

"Get dressed. Then meet me in the dojo. You need to get rid of that anger," he ordered before disappearing from sight.

Sage felt a bit better, relieved that Ojiisama understood what he was going through. (To some extent at least.) But now he has to work even harder during practice. Sage sighed to himself. He was certain that he wouldn't make it back to his room after today.


	7. SWTD: Day 6 Part 1

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 6 – Part 1)

By: Little Ucchan

Sage had locked eyes with the creature for what had seemed like an eternity. It was like nothing he had ever seen. Never, in his countless battles with Talpa, had he seen a creature that had actual flesh before. This being had no armor, and yet it had such a presence about it that it caused grown men to quiver in fear. Its height alone was terrifying. Ten feet tall with ripples of muscle everywhere. 

It smiled a grin of pure evil, showing off its fangs at the currently stunned Ronin. Licking its front gum line with a long grotesque tongue, the creature crouched on its hind legs, preparing itself for its next assault. 

Snapping out of his trance with the warning of danger, Sage took a step back. Raising his arms defensively, his whole body tensed, waiting for the monster's move. It only grinned even wider, opening its mouth to make a low hissing sound. 

Sage broke out into a cold sweat. The anticipation was killing him. Plus he had gotten a good look at the beast's hands. It wasn't the claws that scared him, or the huge battle-ax it carried around. It was the sight of the needle-sharp tentacles attached to its forearms. They contracted and expanded with the rhythm of the monster's breathing, showing Sage how truly alive they were. _Man, I hope he doesn't decide to use those things._

"FIRE!!!" The sudden cry broke his concentration. Sage watched as the soldiers shot their arrows in unison, striking the creature with deadly accuracy. But the monster only flinched. Its attention diverted away from Sage, it turned to eye the soldiers up ahead, lining the castle walls. They fired again, but it did not waver. It didn't move to attack either. Instead, it straightened its back and stood its full height. The soldiers began to back away, fearing the worst. But they were at a dead end. Backed against the castle walls, they were easy pickings. 

Sage only stood by as a spectator as the being began to increase its power. He felt the atmosphere swerve around him in sickening waves of raw energy. Before he could even blink, the monster had opened its mouth wide and breathed fire on the helpless victims. He wasn't able to react at all, for when Sage soon realized what was going on the soldiers were gone, incinerated by the flames. 

Two others had escaped from certain death, and were now running towards him, heading for the gates to freedom. The monster had seen them though and wasn't about to let its prey go. Turning swiftly, the monster sent a hot blast to greet the fleeing soldiers. They ran even harder, scared to the point of becoming insane. But the all-consuming flames of death followed close behind, growing stronger as it ripped through the earth, shattering the ground like glass. It yearned for the smell of rotting flesh, yearned for the immediate death of these men. Only to satisfy it's hunger for destruction.

Upon feeling the fire's unbearable heat wash over them, the two turned around to catch one last glimpse of the creature that had brought about their deaths. Its malevolent glare paralyzed them, drilling holes right through their very souls. That one moment they stood petrified was all the fire needed for it to take away their earthly bodies forever.

Sage could only utter a low shriek of horror. He saw the soldiers run towards him; watched as they turned around. Witnessed the blazing fire consume them, the shadow outlines of their bodies dissipating into nothingness.

He felt cold all over. Not the type you feel when you're in shock or in fear. It was the kind of iciness that you felt when your attitude hardens. When you can't feel anything else but pure bitterness. Detached from all emotions. Sage couldn't handle standing there doing nothing anymore. Something in him had snapped. No longer was this his dream world. Everything here to him was real. The castle, the soldiers, the fire. Everything was real, including the flow of energy that resided within Sage; the power that the armor of Halo had given him. It was cold. So cold. Capable of freezing almost anything, but Sage ignored it. He only cared about one thing. To destroy that being which had killed all of those people.

Wrenching a nearby sword out of the earth, Sage ran straight for the monster. Raising the blade overhead, he used all of his force against the beast. Clash! The edge of the sword came in contact with metal. The beast had seen Sage coming, and blocked his attack with the handle of his ax.

Sage struggled to overpower it. He felt his muscles labor over the almost impossible task. The creature only smiled at his efforts. To it, the actions of this boy were quite admirable. He had been a key witness to all of the beast's merciless acts and was aware of its strengths, but yet Sage still wanted to fight. But the monster reminded itself that it came to this kingdom to do a specific job. It didn't have anytime to waste on this youth. 

Having enough of this tiresome game, the creature swung the blade of his ax forward. The sudden movement had driven Sage onto the floor. He looked up in an instant to see the monster looming above him, its ax hovering threateningly overhead. Quickly placing his feet firmly on the ground, Sage used the floor beneath as his driving force to push himself back. He barely missed the blade as it sliced through the earth with ease. But the monster was fast. It didn't waste any time. Outstretching its free hand towards Sage, inviting him to certain death, its razor sharp tentacles shot out to pierce the Ronin's heart. 

Sage didn't have enough momentum to get out of harms way. The jump he had made covered a fair amount of distance, but Sage had barely touched the floor when he noticed the three deadly limbs heading straight for him. He didn't have enough time to give an appropriate reaction, and for a split second stood there unmoving. 

He heard the revolting sound of metal tearing through skin as it struck Sage hard and fast. He was knocked off of his feet on impact. Falling backwards, he struck the ground crying out in pain. His head throbbed from hitting the floor so hard. Sage felt like he couldn't move at all, like something was on top of him. But ironically, he didn't feel any pain. Sage swore to himself that he had heard the tentacles strike him and had felt the force of the blow, but no pain whatsoever. Was this how it felt like to die? No. He was alive! Sage was sure of it. But why couldn't he move?

Struggling from under the weight of whatever was on top of him, Sage managed to move a bit in order to examine what was going on. Gasping in realization and horror, he found out why he wasn't dead and felt sick to his stomach.

Kneeling beside the fallen commander, Sage checked the man's pulse with a shaky hand. He was still alive, but barely. He then examined the wound. The blades had gone right through him, easily breaking the heavy armored plating that he wore. There was no doubt that this man didn't have long to live. 

Sage cursed himself for letting this happen. The commander didn't even know him, but he still saved his life by giving his own. A weak groan coming from the direction of the body brought Sage back to reality. He immediately shook him a little, seeing if he could wake him up. 

"Hey, are you alright?!" Sage asked, even though it was a stupid question. The man slightly looked up at Sage but concentrated his gaze on an object behind him.

"M---monster," he whispered a warning to him.

"Monster?" he repeated in surprise then froze as the shadow of the creature washed over them both. 

***

"Man, it's a great day!!" Kento yelled to no one in particular. Stretching his hands into the air, he savored the warmth of the sun's rays against his face. 

"You said it," Ryo agreed along with the others. Sage was the only one who had to object. As if to prove it, he covered his mouth and let out a huge yawn. 

"Eh? Still tired Casanova? But it's the middle of the day!" Kento cried, slowing down a bit to walk along side Sage. 

"I didn't really get much sleep," Sage replied lazily. He was about to yawn again when Kento placed his arm around Sage's neck. 

"Hey, why don't we go looking for some girls? I'm sure that will wake you right up!" he tempted, pulling Sage closer to him. Now Sage was in trouble. If he had said that he didn't feel like girl chasing, then the guys would definitely know that something's wrong. 

But he was soon let off the hook when Cye broke Kento's grip on Sage from behind. Jabbing Kento in the ribs playfully, he teased, "What's the point? Sage will end up with all the girls anyway." 

Kento and Cye began to tease each other with Ryo playing referee to make sure it doesn't get out of hand. He was really just enjoying himself watching. Sage didn't pay attention, or he couldn't. It wasn't like his mind would be able to concentrate if it wanted to. He tried to not seem so out of it, but it was an impossible task to achieve, especially in his state. Sage just hoped that no one had noticed. 

But someone did notice. Rowen watched in concern at Sage's aloofness. He deduced that Sage had another dream last night. More troubling that the previous ones. Rowen observed that not only was Sage mentally distressed, but he looked physically worn out as well. Like he was in a fight or something. There was no way that he was going to last through the day, especially with the other guys. 

"So what do you guys want to do?" Ryo asked when both Kento and Cye had calmed down a bit. 

"Let's eat! I'm starving!!" 

"You're always starving Kento!" Cye reminded him. 

"Yeah, well all the more reason for us to eat!" he shot back.

"We should go then. Before Kento's stomach begins to rebel," Ryo said with a smile. Kento cried a shout of glee and began to run in the general direction of the nearest restaurant. Ryo and Cye were obviously amused by Kento's enthusiasm and began to follow him to make sure he stays out of trouble. Sage didn't go though. He was still lost in his own mind, a rat trapped in a maze.

"Hey Sage!" He blinked, snapping out of his trance to see that Ryo and Cye were waiting for him. Kento was long gone. 

"You okay?" Ryo asked, walking up to him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must have zoned there for a bit. Sorry," Sage replied, then changed the subject so Ryo wouldn't question him any further. "So where are we going to eat?" 

"Wherever Kento is," Cye grinned. "But we've got to find him first."

"Well then let's go," Sage hurried them along.

"Wait. Where's Rowen?" Ryo wondered. Turning around to look for Rowen, Sage and the others spotted him about to enter one of the bookstores.

"And he didn't even tell us that he was leaving," Cye sighed, perfectly aware of how Rowen gets when there's a bookstore in sight. Totally ignorant of the world around him. 

"Hey Rowen!!!" Ryo screamed, getting the attention of all the people in hearing range. Rowen stopped right in front of the door and looked towards the others. Ryo approached him quickly, followed by Sage and Cye. He didn't feel like shouting out a conversation over the crowds of people. 

"So when were you going to tell us that you were going into a store?" Ryo questioned, a bit annoyed.

"I was only going to look," he replied innocently, looking at his three friends. Wait…three? "Where's Kento?"

"Out eating, and that's what we were going to do. Were you planning on joining us?" Ryo asked.

"Oh it's okay, I'm not that hungry. Do you think that I can meet up with you guys later?" Rowen then turned to face the store. Only Sage was able to see his face from that angle. "I wanted to look around for a bit." Rowen looked at him sternly, hinting with his eyes for Sage to stay at the bookstore with him. He caught on quickly and gave Rowen a small nod.  

Oblivious to the transaction that just took place, Ryo agreed to Rowen's request. Cye noted that it was a good move on Ryo's part. If he had said no, Rowen would have been restless for the entire day. It wasn't the best of all things to be near Rowen when he's like that.

"Alright then, where should I meet you?" 

"We'll, probably be at the movie theater," Cye answered then looked at his watch. "Say around 2 o'clock. Does that give you enough time?"

"Plenty," Rowen said with a grin, looking at his own watch to see that it was noon.

"See ya." Ryo began to walk with Cye, but then noticed that they were missing yet another person. 

"You coming Sage?" Ryo asked.

"I'm going to stay with Rowen. _Someone's_ got to make sure that he leaves the bookstore," Sage replied and then smiled at Rowen's shocked reaction. The other two Ronins gladly agreed. Rowen would _never_ make it to the movies on his own. He'd probably stay at the bookstore all day if he could. 

***

Rowen and Sage entered the bookstore, weaving through shelves to the very back of the store. Stopping in one of the lanes between the bookshelves, Rowen turned to glare at Sage, giving him a crossed look.

"I didn't need a chaperone," he retorted, folding his arms across his chest. Sage just shrugged. 

"I needed a good reason. Oh, and that was a good plan to get me out of there. I owe you one." Frowning, Rowen circled around Sage, looking at him closely. Sage eyed him suspiciously, wondering what he was up to. Stopping in front of Sage, Rowen sighed aloud.

"I see that your sense of humor is still intact, and you seem to be okay. So tell me, just what happened out there?" Sage became uneasy at the question. This was the reason why Rowen had pulled both of them away from the others, to talk about what was bothering Sage. To talk about the dreams he's been having. He wanted to tell Rowen everything, but somehow he always became tense when the subject pops up. It was painful for Sage to bring it up, especially of what had happened last night. 

"I don't know. I just feel so tired now." Sage was exhausted, as if the battle that took place in his dream world had somehow worn down his physical body. 

"What happened this time?" Rowen was referring to the dream. 

"I saw…this monster…" he began.

"The Dynasty?"

"No. This thing didn't look like anything from the Dynasty," Sage corrected him. "It…it didn't have any armor…but…." He tried to keep his emotions in check, but it was no use. He felt his body grow hot. Recalling the dream made him shudder. Still, Sage brought his strength forward. _I will not let this get to me. I refuse to let this dream rule over me!_

"Sage." Placing a hand on Sage's shoulder, Rowen looked at him in the eyes. "You alright?" Taking in a deep breath to try and steady himself, Sage nodded. His body still trembled, despite his efforts. Rowen felt it too, and placed both hands on Sage's shoulders to try and calm him down.

"I don't know what to do Rowen. I was able to carry on regardless of what I saw in my dreams…until last night…when I fought it. It just seemed so real."

"It's just a dream Sage," Rowen tried to reassure him, but this only angered Sage.

Pulling away from Rowen's grip, he asked, "But what if it isn't?"

"Talpa's gone. And if there was something going on then Kayura and the others would have told us by now."

"It's not Talpa, Rowen…I know it." Rowen remained silent, waiting for Sage to say some more. "If you saw this beast, you wouldn't think that it came from Talpa. More like the pits of hell. It kills everything and everyone. It thrives off of destruction. It's not like Talpa who wanted to rule the mortal realm and enslave humanity. It wants humanity to die, along with everything else in this world."

Instead of shrugging off the idea like Sage had expected him to do, Rowen considered what he had said. "If that's the case…and this monster _is_ real, then what is that dream trying to tell you? Is it some kind of warning?"

"I don't know. I have a feeling that this dream is far from over."

"Can you handle it?"

"Eh?"

"Can you handle seeing those dreams a bit longer? I mean you're a wreck right now. The other guys will notice if you keep going on like this. You know, maybe we should tell them."

"No. I know that the request sounds odd, but I don't want them to know about this until we know for sure what's going on."

"So, can you handle it?" Sage didn't answer for a while. He didn't know if whether or not he could keep playing it cool with the other guys. He was so tired. The only thing he wanted right now was to sleep, but sleeping could trigger the dream to come alive in his mind. That's the last thing he wanted.

"…I'll manage." Rowen looked at him skeptically.

"You sure?" Sage nodded.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Sage was taken aback by Rowen's sudden outcry. So did the storeowner and several passing customers. Rowen didn't care. He just turned around and walked out of the isle. He stopped to find out that Sage wasn't following him and instead was staring at him like he was crazy.

"I've been surrounded by books all of this time and I was not able to touch a single one! It's been driving me nuts!" he shouted out his explanation, which made Sage smile. Rowen could definitely act like a kid sometimes. 

Smiling, he added, "And if you do manage to zone out, I'll be there to help you."

"Hey thanks."

"Sure, no problem. Just as long as you buy a book for me." Sage cringed at that last statement, then sighed in defeat.

"I knew there was a catch," he muttered.

"Hey, nothing comes free ya know," Rowen teased.

"I didn't know that there was a price for friendship," Sage shot back. Rowen backed away defensively, acting as if he was hurt by those last words.

"Oh now that was harsh. Do you think that I would really take advantage of our friendship like that?" 

"Yes," he answered without thinking. After a few seconds of silence, they both started to laugh. 

"But seriously Sage, do you think that you can pay for these books. I left my wallet at home." Sage reluctantly pulled out his wallet and counted the bills inside.

"Fine, I'll pay. Since I'm such a _nice_ friend, I'll pay." 

"Oh you're too kind," Rowen cried sarcastically, knowing that he'll have to pay him back later. He started off to find some books but came to a halt when Sage spoke.

"Just don't go and buy a ton of books or something like that, or we'll both end up broke." 

"C'mon Sage. You know me. I'd never do something like that," he cried even though he knew for a fact that he would.

"It's because I know you so well that I said that. You'd buy the whole store if you weren't short on money." 

Rowen grinned at the thought. _A whole bookstore to myself, huh. I wish. That'd be heaven on earth. _His little fantasy was cut short when he felt a presence brush the back of his mind. It was brief, and had soon disappeared. But Rowen knew what it was. Danger. 

"Hey Sage, did you…" Rowen turned around to ask his friend if he had felt it too, but stopped short. Sage didn't move, frozen in place out of fear. That aura was familiar to him, _too_ familiar. He had felt it earlier…just last night…before it killed him. 


	8. SWTD: Day 6 Part 2

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 6 – Part 2)

By: Little Ucchan

"Damn! Not again!" Ryo cried in frustration.

"The Dynasty just doesn't know when to quit!" Kento yelled.

"Looks like we're being called back to the battlefield," Cye said. Vaulting from one rooftop to the next, the three Ronins, already garbed in their sub armors, followed the source of their anxiety.

Stopping on top of one of the buildings, Ryo scanned the city. He searched for any sign of a disturbance, but found none. Whatever they had felt just a moment ago was gone. Or rather, it was hiding somewhere in the midst of the city, waiting.

"Damn it! Where is it?" Ryo needed to find it. Each moment they wasted looking for it was critical. For all they knew, it could be out killing innocent people while they stood there like idiots. 

"Stay calm Ryo." Ryo looked towards the bearer of the Torrent armor. Cye was just as concerned as he was, but he tried to keep a level head. "We don't even know if what we felt was real." Looking over the city he added, "Besides, if something was going on we'd know, right?"

Ryo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm just a bit paranoid."

"Well, I wish the Dynasty _would_ attack. Then we'll finally see some action around here!"

"Kento!" Cye yelled at him.

"Just kidding," he quickly apologized and busied himself with searching for the energy they had felt. Jumping across to another building, Kento probed the area with his senses. _Nothing so far but…wait a minute!_ Stopping suddenly, he could only gawk with his mouth wide open.

"Hey you guys!" Kento called to the others while still staring ahead.

"What's up Kento?" Ryo asked, joining him at his right. Cye followed up to his left. 

"Do you see what I see?" Not knowing what Kento really meant by that, both Ronins looked towards what had caught his interest. It was the buildings ahead of them. They seemed to be radiating with some kind of energy. It was very faint, but it was there. All three of them could see the waves clearly bouncing off of the rooftops. 

"What is that?" But before anyone could answer Ryo's question, that warning signal in the back of their minds came on full blast. The dark presence had revealed itself to be in the direction of the swirls of energy. No one was able to comprehend what was going on until…*BOOM* 

All three Ronins immediately turned to the left to watch one of the buildings crumble to the ground, taking out several smaller structures in the process. A second later two more buildings went down, setting the area ablaze. This provoked Ryo to take action. Breaking into a run, he shouted out orders to the other Ronins.

"Cye, go to the blast site and put out that fire! Make sure that no one there was hurt!" 

"Hai!" Cye cried, breaking off from the rest of the group.

"Kento. You and I will head for the energy source since the blast came from there. We'll find out just what had caused that explosion."

"Right! And if it's some Dynasty creep then we'll pummel it to the ground!"

***

Screams echoed through the streets as the people tried their best to escape from falling debris. Running in all directions, they evacuated the place as best as they could. Some never made it out. Others weren't even able to scream when the blast came. And several of them didn't even know that they were in danger until it was too late. Many people died that day.

Hidden beneath the shadows of the buildings, one figure stood watching on the fire escape of an apartment complex. Cloaked in a long dark robe and hood, it waited, pondering on what it should do.

_I was careless_, it mused. _I didn't think that they would attack at such a distance. _Screams continued to ring out, but the figure ignored them. _My opponent must either be reckless…or desperate. Desperate being the worse kind._

Breaking away from its thoughts, the character turned to witness the building across the street collapse by the monster's energy blast. Unfazed by its adversary's actions, the figure continued its thoughts. _This won't work. I can't fight it with all these people running around. _Jumping off of its resting place, the figure landed gracefully in an alleyway. _I'll come back when things clear out. Then we'll see who lives though this._ At once the mysterious character disappeared into the shadows. 

***

Preparing itself to release yet another explosion, the beast stopped, sensing that its initial target has left the area. It couldn't pick up its target's energy waves. If monsters could frown, that's what this monster was doing right now. Seeing that its fun was over, it teleported out of the area, waiting for another opportunity to attack its prey. 

A moment later, Ryo and Kento arrived at the scene. Searching for an enemy that wasn't there, the two teenagers didn't let their guard down. Having had many battles with the Dynasty, they knew better than that. But alas, there was no one there. 

"What's up with this?! Where the hell is it!!" Kento yelled, obviously disappointed that there wasn't going to be a fight.

"I don't know," Ryo replied. "But it was here all right. I can still feel a trace of its aura."

"Well, do you know where it went?" Kento asked eagerly. Ryo shook his head. 

"I can't tell which direction it went. It's like it just vanished."

"You think it knew we were coming?" He shrugged.

"But we don't have any more leads. Let's get back to Cye. Maybe we'll find something there."

***

Changing back into his sub armor, Cye surveyed his surrounding area. He had successfully put out the fire with the power of his Torrent armor, but had failed to save anyone else. Every human being he came across was either dead or on the brink of death. There was nothing he could do. 

Cye hung his head low in remorse. _One second. That's all it took for these people's lives to come to an end. How many more will have to die before we finally have peace? _He had thought that the war with Talpa was over. But then why? Why was this happening to them? 

"Cye!!" His mind broken away temporarily from his thoughts, Cye turned around to greet his friends.

"Rowen! Sage!" Both Ronins were dressed in their sub armors, running steadily towards him. 

"What happened here? And where's Ryo and Kento?" Rowen questioned when he and Sage caught up with Cye. 

"I don't really know exactly what happened here, but this area blew up just a while ago by some kind of energy blast."

"Yeah. We saw the fireworks earlier," he commented. Sage didn't say anything.

"Ryo and Kento went to check out where the blast came from. They'll be back soon," Cye informed them, but then added, "As long as there isn't any trouble."

"Don't worry. Those two can handle it," Rowen assured him right before he caught sight of Sage walking towards one of the destroyed buildings. Standing over the pile of rubble, he examined it closely.

"Is he okay?" Cye asked in concern.

"Yeah, he's fine," he lied through his teeth. Looking at his friend, Rowen couldn't figure out just what Sage was thinking. 

"Hey Sage! Did ya find anything?" Not replying to Rowen's question, Sage continued to look around. Some of the buildings, he observed, were definitely taken down by a strong energy blast while others fell due to the vibration of the impact and the crumbling of falling structures. But one building caught his eye. It was an apartment complex that had received some damage. But yet, it was still standing. Sage studied the structure even more, stopping towards the back of the building where an alley laid. 

"It seems like our enemy missed this area on purpose," Rowen pointed out. He and Cye came up to where Sage stood. 

"But why?" Cye asked. 

"Obviously this building must have some significance if our adversary intended on missing it. What do you say we look around?" Sage only nodded in agreement. He wasn't really focused at the moment. All of his attention was directed towards the building's fire escape near the entrance of the alleyway. He had sensed something there. A presence of energy. It was faint and barely recognizable, but it was obvious that someone or something was there. Most likely during the attack.

All was still and quiet as the three Ronins searched the apartment's surroundings. There was nothing odd about the building, which confused them even more. Rowen most of all. Stepping back to get a good view of the building, he crossed his arms and frowned. _And here I thought that we were on to something. _

"Hmm…" Rowen stayed still as he heard something approaching in the distance. From where he stood, he could make out the faint sound of cars and…a siren? His whole body tensed as his mind realized what was approaching them. 

"You guys let's go!" Rowen cried out as he ran towards them. Both Ronins were perplexed until they too heard the sound of the sirens coming from the advancing police cars. Following Rowen down the same alleyway they were standing by earlier, they watched in secret as several police cars, ambulances, and fire trucks entered the vicinity. 

"Now what?" 

"Well, we can't hang around here. Not with all the cops snooping around. One look at our sub armors and they'll book us on the spot," Rowen stated.

"It doesn't really matter since we didn't find anything here," Sage reminded him.

"We should wait for Ryo and Kento to come back. Then we'll see what we should do from there," Cye suggested.

"Someone call for us?" Emerging from the shadows that the dark alley had created, Ryo and Kento approached their friends. 

"So what happened on your end?" Rowen questioned.

"By the time we got there, that Dynasty creep left!" Kento cried out before Ryo could speak. Cye immediately placed his hand over Kento's mouth to silence him. 

"Quiet!" Rowen whispered harshly. Sage glanced over at the scene out on the streets and tensed at once when one of the officers seemed to be looking their way. He motioned with his hands for the others to stay quiet as he watched the officer intently. The others didn't stir till Sage gave them the okay signal. All of them relaxed, knowing that the danger was over. 

Breaking out of Cye's grip, Kento made his way over to the corner of the building, slightly peeking out to see what was going on. "Man, where did all these officers come from?"

"Kento no baka," Sage muttered under his breath, but made it just loud enough for Kento to hear.

"What was that?!" 

"SHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the remaining three Ronins silenced him in unison. Kento quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands, a small 'oops' escaping his lips. Once everyone was calm again, the conversation continued with Sage playing lookout.

"Do you know where it went?" Cye asked.

"Nope. But something was definitely there," Ryo replied.

"So you're saying that…you don't know if it was the Dynasty or not?" Sage inquired.

"What are you talking about Sage? Of course it's the Dynasty!" Kento cried with resolution. 

"If it's not them, then who else could it be?" Cye posed the question to no one in particular. The group remained silent, not knowing where to continue from here.

"So we don't know who our enemy is, nor what it's capable of other than destroying buildings. And we don't know where it went either," Rowen recapped what they knew so far, which wasn't a whole lot. "You didn't find anything suspicious Ryo?"

He shook his head. "What about you?"

"The only thing that was odd was that our mysterious enemy left the area around this apartment building unharmed." Rowen pointed to the structure that he was leaning against. 

"But we searched the area, and we didn't find anything," Cye informed them.

"So we're back to square one." The others agreed to Ryo's statement. They weren't sure of what they should do right now. A deafening silence passed over them. Each tried to come up with some kind of decision on the matter facing them. Should they continue to look or just go home?

"Well, I think that we should still look for it," Sage finally spoke up.

"But we don't know where to look," Kento protested.

"It doesn't matter. We can't very well have that thing wandering around in the city."

"Sage is right," Rowen agreed. "We have to find it, before it can do any more damage."

"Alright then. We'll split up and look for it. Agreed?" Ryo asked. All four Ronins nodded. After that, they were no longer in the hidden alley, but searching for their new enemy.

***

Turning a corner, Sage looked for any sign of something suspicious. He extended his senses to probe the area while he was running through the deserted streets. The police had already sealed off the area and the districts immediately surrounding the blast site. At least now no one could get hurt. It also made searching for his enemy easier. Sage was able to pick up the slightest amount of energy now that there wasn't anyone around. 

Stopping suddenly, he searched the streets and sidewalks with his eyes. He thought that he had felt someone's presence. Not seeing anyone around, he looked for its aura. He couldn't find it anymore. Sage concentrated harder, soon finding the source. Ahead, to his left, was a small restaurant. Could it be there?

The door to the restaurant was slightly open. The aura was a bit stronger now, but it was still weak. He didn't want to take any chances though. Sage eyed the area through the opening, but didn't find anything. He listened, and waited. He wanted to make sure if there was any danger or not. 

*Sniff* He heard the quiet whimper coming from inside. Sage opened the door and stepped in. At the sound of his entrance, the crying stopped, replaced with a sharp gasp. The restaurant remained quiet, but Sage could feel the aura intensify as the seconds passed. 

Walking into the middle of the restaurant, he tried to get a visual of whatever was making that noise. He spotted one of the dining tables and saw the white cloth ripple for a split second. Looking down, he smiled when he caught sight of the front of a small sneaker. 

_It's just a kid._ Sage calmed down, and willed away his sub armor as not to scare the poor child. The tiny foot was drawn in quickly when he walked a bit closer to the table.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you," he called out the child. The table didn't move, but the aura had quieted down. It stayed that way for a few minutes. Then the white cloth was slowly lifted up to reveal a small little girl with shocking red hair tied up in pigtails. She didn't leave the shelter of the table though, and just stared at Sage with the fabric being held up by her small hand.

"You all right?" he asked sincerely. She nodded her reply. 

"You here by yourself?" Again she nodded. Sage tried to think of a way to coax her away from her hiding place. It wasn't safe for such a small girl to be in this area, especially when their enemy was still around. 

"Did the shaking stop?" Sage was taken aback by her question. She quietly got up from under the table, looking at him curiously.

"Yeah. It did."

Accepting that answer as the truth, she smiled. "That's good. Now Oneesan can come and get me."

"Oneesan?" 

"Yup."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, she said if something bad happens that I should go and hide. And then she'll come and find me when everything's over. So now that everything's okay then she'll find me." 

Sage smiled at the faith she had in her sister, but was frowning in the inside. If this girl really did come from the blast site, then most likely her sister didn't survive. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that. And who knows, maybe her sister did get out okay. But the girl couldn't stay and wait here. 

"Are you sure that your sister will be able to find you? I mean this area is closed so no one can get in here."

"Then why are you here?" Sage's face faulted at the quick remark. Now what was he going to tell her?

"Well…" he frantically searched for words, something for him to say to her. "I'm here helping the police." 

"You are?!" the girl beamed.

"Uh…yeah!" Sage confirmed his statement, realizing that this would work in his favor after all. "I have to find people like you who are still in the area and get them to a safer place."

"But I thought that everything was okay."

"It is! We're just making sure. So come on, I have to get you out of here." The little girl stayed quiet, obviously wondering what to do. This man was trying to help her. And he WAS with the police (or so it seemed). Besides, he looked like a nice guy.

"Mister. What's your name?" The question seemed out of place at the time, but he answered anyway.

"My name? It's Sage." 

"Sage." She repeated to herself and then smiled. Pointing to herself with her index finger, she cried, "I'm Sammy!"

"Well, it's nice to meet you Sammy," Sage said, bowing politely to her as if she were an older woman. 

"You're funny!" she giggled and then stopped. "Sage?"

"Hmm?"

Casting her head downward to look at the floor, she fiddled uneasily. "You think my sister's okay?"

Kneeling down in front of her, Sage placed a reassuring hand on Sammy's shoulder. "I'm sure that your sister is fine. She's probably waiting for you with the other police officers."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah…C'mon." Getting up from the floor, Sage offered the girl his hand. "I'll take you there…okay?" Sammy looked up at the tall blonde and gave him a small smile. She nodded meekly and took Sage's hand, walking out with him into the lonely streets.

***

The blast site was crawling with people by the time that the monster resurfaced. It watched as the officers worked diligently to clear away the debris, searching for survivors. So far, there was none. The creature was quite pleased with itself. 

Making sure that its presence wasn't known to anyone, the monster teleported to another section of the city. This area was also closed off to the general public. It probed the area for the familiar aura that it had spent nearly all of its life hunting for. _The brat isn't here. What a coward!_

Broadening its search to include auras other than its target, the monster soon located five very distinct battle chis. Each one was different, but at the same time identical. Smiling to itself, it singled out the closest one. The aura was a clear mint green, very bright and strong in nature. 

The beast teleported out of the area, making its way towards the new aura._ This one will serve as a suitable playmate till Sierra shows up._

***

Sage felt a sickening chill run down his spine while walking down a crosswalk. He stopped at once, knowing exactly what was coming their way. Sammy stared up at him in concern. She had felt his body tremble, and his hand that she had been holding was cold, almost like ice. 

"Sage-chan? What's wrong?" Sage didn't reply. He just looked straight ahead down the street, waiting. The air shifted slightly as the beast began to materialize itself. Sage got into a fighting stance while Sammy clung to his leg. He was ready for anything, but apparently not this.

Sage was paralyzed where he stood, unable to move out of shock and fear. _It's the same one. They're exactly the same!_ Indeed the beast that threatened their very lives at that moment was the same one that Sage had fought last night, and had lost. Everything was the same. The clawed hands and feet. The stealthy body. The rippling muscles. The whip like tentacles. Even the ax was identical. _I can't do this. I can't go through this again! _He couldn't face this monster, not even if he had his armor on. It was because he was afraid. 

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" The high-pitched scream drowned out all of his thoughts as Sammy's warning finally reached his mind. Allowing instinct to take over, Sage grabbed Sammy off the ground. He barely had time to move his body out of the way as the ax flew right pass his shoulder. But the tentacles failed to miss its target. 

*BAM* They struck his back like a hot, iron rod. About to hit the pavement, Sage turned quickly. He landed hard on his shoulder but successfully prevented Sammy from getting hurt. He tried to get up, but was leaning on his bad arm. His other arm was wrapped protectively over the child. 

"Sammy run," he ordered her in a whisper. She didn't seem to understand and only stared at him with big frightened eyes. 

"But…"

"I said GO!!" he yelled at her. She backed away at his outburst, but still didn't leave. He was about to shout at her again when his eyes widened in shock. Wrapping itself around Sage's heels, the tentacles proceeded on dragging him swiftly across the concrete floor. He gritted his teeth in agony as the rough ground cut through his clothes, making his entire back feel like it was on fire. 

He could make out the sound of Sammy's screams as he came to a stop at the monster's feet. The tentacles unraveled itself from around Sage as he lied there in pain. The beast raised its other claw and drove it down upon the helpless Ronin. The sound of metal digging into concrete could be heard as the monster had missed its prey. Sage's body was no longer lying before it. Instead, Sage was standing a few meters in front of it, already reaching into his pocket for his armor orb. 

Holding up the orb in front of him, he called on his sub armor. But he did it a little too late as one of the tentacles came out of nowhere, knocking the orb out of his hand. He ran to get it, dodging the tentacles that threatened to kill him. He was almost to the orb when one of the tentacles slipped in front of him, blocking his way. It changed direction suddenly, knocking him right under the chin. Sage went flying, slamming into the ground without mercy.

The creature ceased its assault, seeing that Sage wasn't moving. The tentacles returned back to their proper place as the beast slowly made its way towards the warrior, a wide grin plastered on its face. 

Sage struggled to get up, but his body just wouldn't cooperate with him. It was begging him to just give up, but he refused. He couldn't die right now. Not like last night. That time, it didn't matter because it was a dream. But now, this was his life that he was dealing with. You either win or lose. And if you lose…then that's it. 

Pushing himself off of the ground, Sage tried to stand. Propping one leg up, and then the other, he slowly rose to his feet. Looking for the monster, his fear struck him dead on when he couldn't locate it. His eyes widened even more when he noticed the shadow looming over him. Just like in his dream. 

Sage turned around, but just as he did the monster made a grab for his throat. Clearly lifting him off of his feet, the beast smiled while tightening its hold on the boy's tender neck. Sage tried frantically to loosen the monster's death grip, but he just couldn't. His body was already exhausted. It couldn't give anymore.

Guys! Where are you?! Sage cried out mentally. He could feel all of the oxygen leave his body as with the remains of his strength. He felt dizzy and weak. His battle now was to try and remain conscious. But he was losing…and fast. 

Somebody help me! Sage used the last of his strength to make another mental plea. And then that was it. He couldn't breathe anymore. 


	9. SWTD: Day 6 Part 3

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 6 – Part 3)

By: Little Ucchan

"Sage! Sage, wake up!" Kento screamed at the fallen warrior. Placing his arm under Sage's head, Kento gently lifted him up into his lap. He shook him slightly, but there was no response. His shaking became more forceful as each second passed, but Sage still refused to wake up. 

"Damn it! Sage c'mon!" 

Kneeling besides the two of them, Rowen tried to calm him down. "Take it easy Kento. He'll be fine."

"How can you say that?!" Kento screamed at him. "He was lying here unconscious for God knows how long, and you're saying that he'll be fine!!"

"Hey, don't you think I'm worried too?" 

"Well you sure don't look like it!" It was true that Rowen was acting like he was fine, but inside he was trembling at the sight of his best friend lying there unmoving. And there wasn't anything that he could do. But he tried to stay calm in order to keep the group together. He and Cye were the only ones who could possibly think clearly at the moment. Ryo was in a stunned daze where he didn't say a word after seeing what had happened, and Kento was in hysterics. 

There was nothing that he could do for Ryo, but Rowen made an attempt to calm Kento. Placing his index and middle finger over Sage's neck, he quickly found a pulse. He gave out a loud sigh when it was beating steadily.

"His pulse is strong," he told Kento. The tension that had built up when Rowen was checking his pulse slowly declined. Kento's worried expression loosened, but Rowen's did not. He noticed the red mark around Sage's neck. Thinking the worse, Rowen placed his finger under Sage's nose.

"He's still breathing too," he spoke. Placing both his hands around Sage's neck, Rowen checked the alignment of the bones. "Nothing broken either."

"He's going to be alright then?"

"Yeah," Rowen replied without any emotion. Something was still bothering him. This feeling wouldn't leave him ever since he saw Sage without his sub armor on. _How could he have possibly gotten like this when he had his sub armor on the whole time? Did he take it off? _Looking in the direction of Ryo and Cye, Rowen eyed the girl that they were with skeptically. _Was it because of her?_

***

Standing at the sidewalk were the remaining two Ronins, Ryo and Cye, along with the young girl they found crying only moments ago. Cye had successfully pacified the child with his soothing words. She was now staring off into the general direction of Rowen and Kento, still a bit uneasy but much better off than before.

"But he's not moving," she spoke quietly. Looking up at Cye with big blue eyes she asked, "Why isn't he moving?"

"Don't worry little one. He's just resting right now."

"Resting? Then, he'll be okay, right?"

"Yeah…He'll be fine."

"Then can I go see him?" Cye hesitated in answering this next question. The truth was that they didn't really know how Sage was doing. Rowen and Kento haven't told them anything yet. 

"No, not yet." Ryo turned away from the pair when Cye responded to her request. He clenched his fists in anger and defeat. If only he had gotten there sooner then none of this would have happened. _What kind of leader am I if I can't protect my own friends!?_

"Ryo, it's not your fault." Blinking hard, he turned to face Cye who was kneeling down besides the girl. Ryo wanted to yell at him. Tell him that it was his fault that Sage was like this. But he knew that Cye was only trying to help. He too felt the guilt of not being able to help his friend. But he tried not to dwell on it, and he suggested for Ryo to do the same. 

"I know, Cye." Turning his attention back to the others, Ryo watched as Kento scooped Sage's limp body in his arms. Both he and Rowen moved to get up, walking out of the desolate street to the sidewalk. Rowen motioned to the back of Ryo, signaling that that is where they were going to go. Eyeing the store behind him, Ryo smirked. _A furniture store. How convenient. _

***

Finding the nearest bed around, Kento laid Sage down gently. He watched as Cye pulled the comforters over his body and waited. He didn't know for what he was waiting for. Maybe he was waiting for Sage to open his eyes, or at least move just a little. Even though Rowen had told him that he would be fine, Kento had a hard time believing in that. Seeing one of his friends hurt like this always bothered Kento, regardless if their injuries were minor or not. It unnerved him when Sage didn't move, and this feeling of his could only be relieved when he wakes up.

Kento looked down to his right upon feeling a small hand touch his armored wrist. It was the girl that they had found with Sage when they had arrived. She smiled warmly at him. 

"He's going to be okay. You'll see." While a bit stunned that this girl was all of a sudden cheerful, Kento smiled back. 

Patting the girl slightly on the head he spoke, "Thanks."

Backing away from the scene, Ryo tapped Rowen on the shoulder so he would follow him. They walked quietly to the other side of the store in order to converse in private. 

"So how is he?" Ryo asked when he was sure that the others couldn't hear them.

"He'll be alright. He doesn't have any broken bones, only cuts and bruises. The worse of his injuries is this one across the side of his neck where, I'm assuming, that he got struck with some kind of heavy object," Rowen reported. "And judging by how red his neck is, whoever he was fighting was trying to choke him. I guess he passed out after that."

Ryo allowed his head to drop a bit. "Rowen. When you were searching around the city…did you…hear him?"

"Yeah," Rowen answered. "I think Kento and Cye did too."

Ryo didn't answer back, recalling Sage's cry for help. The sound of his voice was still fresh in Ryo's mind. He remembered how Sage had asked where they were and how he couldn't get there in time. It hurt him so much. They were always able to look out for each other. To be there for each other no matter what happened. But now, for some odd reason, it was different.

"We couldn't do anything Ryo," Rowen said, not being able to stand the silence between them any longer. "So stop blaming yourself."

"Then tell me this Rowen. Why is this happening to us? We killed Talpa. I'm sure of it! Even Kayura said we did! So why? Why must we go through this again?!" Ryo demanded an answer. Rowen didn't reply. Instead, Ryo's question made him remember a conversation he had with Sage earlier that day. 

_"Talpa's gone. And if there was something going on then Kayura and the others would have told us by now." _

_"It's not Talpa, Rowen…I know it. If you saw this beast, you wouldn't think that it came from Talpa. More like the pits of hell. It kills everything and everyone. It thrives off of destruction. It's not like Talpa who wanted to rule the mortal realm and enslave humanity. It wants humanity to die, along with everything else in this world."_

As Rowen thought about it more, the missing pieces seemed to come together right before his eyes. Their mysterious enemy was no longer mysterious, for it fit the description of the monster Sage had fought in his dreams. But what were these dreams saying? What were they trying to tell Sage?

"A warning," Rowen spoke softly to himself.

"What?"

Rowen stared at Ryo for a few more seconds till he had realizing that he had spaced out for quite some time now. Ryo was still waiting for an answer. "I don't…I don't think it's Talpa."

"What are you talking about?" Rowen hesitated before answering. He remembered having promised Sage that he wouldn't say a word about his dream. But he couldn't keep quiet anymore, knowing that the creatures in his dream affected his friend in real life. He had to do something. _Sorry Sage. But this is way too important for us to keep a secret._

 "I can better explain this when Sage wakes up, but he's been telling me of these dreams he's been having of a kingdom under assault by some evil force. And I have this feeling that what happened in his dream is somehow connected to what just happened today."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not sure. It's just the similarity between the two that caught my attention. For one thing, Sage said that he didn't have his armor orb with him during his dreams. And just now, he fought a battle without it."

"You know I've been trying to figure that out too. Does he have his orb with him?"

"No. Kento and I checked. We can't find it."

"Why didn't he have it with him? He had his sub armor on the last time I saw him. And that was only an hour ago."

"Well maybe that girl knows." Both of them looked over to the far end of the room. Cye was kneeling next to her, talking away. She seemed delighted in the conversation and continuously smiled. Kento seemed to be happy as well.

"At least she was able to lighten up the mood," Ryo commented. "Let's go see what they're up to."

***

By the time that Ryo and Rowen got back to the others, the girl was poking Cye's armored chest experimentally. Kento was just grinning at her innocence and curiosity. He thought for sure that she would be afraid of them. 

"Is it real metal?"

"Yup," Cye replied.

"Then how can you move in it? Is it heavy?" 

"Not at all. You see it's a special kind of metal."

"I think you're sub armors are cool." Both Ryo and Rowen nearly collapsed at the girl's sentence. 

"Sub armors?" Rowen asked Cye suspiciously.

"You told her about us?" Ryo followed up. 

Cye shrugged and pointed at Kento. "Don't look at me. He was the one who said it."  

Both Ronins then glared at Kento who was laughing nervously. "Sorry. It kinda slipped."

"So you two have armors too? I though that only Kento and Cye had them," the girl interrupted. A long, heavy silence soon followed.

"You mean…she didn't know that…" Rowen couldn't even finish his sentence at the thought of how stupid he was. 

"Had no clue," Cye answered. Ryo just had his head buried in his hands, refusing to say anything. 

"Cye, who are they?" she asked.

"Oh, that's Rowen," he said, pointing to the one with the dark blue sub armor on. Then pointing to Ronin beside him in the red sub armor, he continued, "And that's Ryo."

"You guys, this is Sammy," Kento added before she could say anything. 

"That was my line," she pouted.

"Sorry kiddo," Kento apologized heartily.

"It's okay Kento. So how do you take them off?" Sammy asked while circling around Cye, inspecting the armored suit. "It looks like you can't."

"That's the cool part about it," Kento cried. "Show her Cye." Getting up from his kneeling position, Cye concentrated on the source of him power. Without much effort at all, his sub armor disappeared and in his hand was the glowing light blue orb of trust. 

"Wow!" she exclaimed, looking at the small marble in Cye's hand. "Then Sage-chan has one too, right?"

"What?" all four of them uttered in unison. How did she know about Sage's armor? Rowen and Ryo looked towards the two Ronin for answers. But they only shrugged. They didn't tell her about Sage.

"How did you know about that?" Cye asked, kneeling besides Sammy again. 

"Well, I saw him with a marble thing like that," she replied, pointing to Cye's orb. "Only it was green." As if to prove her point, she reached into the pocket of her overalls and pulled out a small green marble she picked up after the fight. She watched as all four of them tensed in shock.  

"Why do you have that?" Rowen asked, finding his voice before the others did.

"He dropped it during the fight…Actually, the monster…it…" Sammy didn't want to continue. Looking down at her feet, she clutched the small orb tightly, as if letting go meant having to recall that horrid event again.

"Sammy." Looking up from the floor, she found herself staring into Cye's sea green eyes. Placing both his hands on her shoulders, he asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Um," she mumbled, looking away.

"Please," he begged. "It's important."

After remaining silent for a few more seconds, she look up at Cye and nodded. "Kay."

***

Sammy recounted the battle to the Ronins, trying to be as detailed and accurate as possible at their request. But that was a difficult task to accomplish for a five year old. Already out of their sub armors, the four Ronin warriors listened intently. Even though the tale was brief, it was very informative. They had remained quiet until Sammy had begun to explain what had happened after Sage had passed out. That's where all the questions began.

"Are you serious Sammy?" Kento asked unbelievingly.

"Yeah. Another person came and killed the monster. He went WHAM!" Sammy cried, mimicking a slashing motion. "And he cut the monster in two. Then the monster disappeared. POOF!" Throwing her hands up into the air to animate the 'poof.' 

"Who would have though that she would really get into this," Ryo murmured, then got an annoyed nudge in the ribs from Rowen. 

"Just lay off of her okay."

"Ooooh. Someone's got a crush," Ryo couldn't help himself from saying it. Rowen shot a deadly glare at him while Ryo remained smiling away.

"You guys knock it off," Cye commanded and the two immediately shut up.

"I think he went to check on Sage-chan after that," Sammy continued. 

"What do you mean?" Kento asked.

"Well, he was kneeling beside him. And then he left. Then you guys came," she finished.

They remained silent for a long time. The monster that Sammy had told them about was definitely not the Dynasty type. Or at least, they thought it wasn't. Every adversary they faced modeled after a warrior or ninja, even temple priests. But there wasn't anyone that clearly looked like a hideous beast. 

But what had disturbed them even more was the presence of a second being. Where did this guy come from? And why was he here?

"Sammy, how did this guy look like?" Cye inquired. 

The little girl shrugged. "I dunno. He was wearing this big black hood and a long black cape that reached to the floor. He also had this weapon that looked like a four pointed star."

"A shuriken," Rowen deduced. 

"Sounds like it," Ryo agreed.

"Man this bites! We don't know who are enemy is or who that caped dude was either," Kento cried out.

"A friend, or an enemy," Cye said.

"Looks like we're left in the dust, yet again," Ryo cried. 

"We'll just have to wait," Rowen said, seating himself in one of the sofas. "At least till Sage wakes up."

***

He felt hot all over. Sage couldn't explain what was happening to him. He just knew that the atmosphere was hot, and sticky. He wanted to get out. To leave. This sensation that he had reminded him too much of the battle he just fought. It was suffocating him. 

Sage struggled to breathe as he unwillingly recalled the battle he fought out in the streets. Then the battles he had in his dreams. All of it merged into one continuous flow of images, blinding him. Then the pictures slowed down, coming to a stop at the image of the six-year-old girl in his dreams. She was smiling at him, all cutesy like she did before.

But then the white background that surrounded him became dark and shady. The girl was still there smiling, oblivious to the darkness that was surrounding her and threatening to consume her.

"No! Run away!" Sage called out to her. He was too late. The image before him splintered into shards of glass. The shattering echoed in his ears, refusing to leave him. He couldn't take it anymore. 

"NOOOO!!!!" Sage screamed, the girl already lost in the midst of broken glass.

Shooting up from his laid back position, gasping for air, Sage recoiled back in pain. Inhaling sharp breaths, he grabbed his left shoulder blade. Not being able to stand this pain any longer, he fell back helplessly into what seemed like a bed. 

Sage opened his eyes as the pain was relieved from him slightly. The first thing he noticed was the whiteness of the ceiling. Then he caught sight of all four of his friends surrounding him with worried looks. The last thing he noticed was that he _was_ in a bed with blankets over him.

He blinked a couple of times before finally speaking. "Am I in a hospital?"

"Try a furniture store," Rowen said.

"I wish I was in a hospital," he murmured as he felt more pain coming from his shoulder. It hurt so badly. Must have been from when he kept landing on it during the fight. "How long have I been out?"

"About a couple of hours," Kento replied. "How do you feel?"

"Like sh—"

"Sage!" Cye yelled at him before he could finish. 

"Huh?" Turning his head slightly, Sage finally noticed the little girl that was standing in front of Cye, who had his hands on her shoulders. 

"Oh," he cried in realization, glad that Cye had caught him in time. "Sammy, you're still here?"

The girl nodded, then asked, "Are you alright Sage-chan?"

Smiling a bit, he answered, "Yeah. I'll be fine…so don't worry about me okay?"

"Kay." She then lit up as something just dawned on her. "Oh that's right! I almost forgot." Reaching into her pockets, Sammy took out Sage's armor orb.

"Here. You dropped this," she said, handing it to him. 

"Thanks Sammy." Then looking towards Cye he asked, "Cye, do you think you can take Sammy to where the barricade is and help her find her sister?"

"But I thought that you were going to take me?" she protested.

"It's alright Sammy. Sage needs his rest right now," Cye explained to her. Addressing Sage, he added, "I'll take her there. No problem."

"Thanks Cye." 

"Will I ever see you again?" the little girl asked. 

"Sure you will. You can come over to my house whenever you like. Just ask Cye for my address."

"Great! Then you can meet my sister!" Filled with new hope she smiled really wide at him and waved good-bye. 

"C'mon Sammy. Let's go," Cye told her, urging her out of the door. Turning back to face the others he spoke. "It'd be safe for me to assume that you guys won't be here by the time I get back."

Ryo nodded. "We'll clue you in once we find anything, okay Cye?"

"It's fine with me."

***

Sitting up in his bed as best he could, Sage waited for the others to get comfortable. Kento had pulled up a wooden chair and was sitting in it backwards, resting his arms on the backrest. Rowen was sitting down on one of the armchairs while Ryo was standing near the edge of Sage's bed. Once everyone was settled in, they began their conversation.

"So what happened to the monster?" Sage asked.

"We really don't know," Kento answered back. Sage looked at him hard. To him, none of this made sense. 

"Someone else was on the battlefield. Right after you blacked out, he came and killed the monster. He then checked to see if you were still alive and left. That's what Sammy told us," Ryo informed him.

"There was someone else?" Sage questioned. Rowen nodded.

"But we can't do anything about him right now," he said, then hesitated in saying his next sentence. " Sage, I told them…about the dreams."

Looking down at his blankets, Sage sighed to himself. He couldn't run away from this any longer. "They were the same."

Seeing that none of them wished to interrupt him, he continued. "The beast I fought today and the one I fought in my dreams were the same, right down to the smallest of details…I was stupid you know. That thing caught me completely off guard. I guess I was still in shock."

"In shock?" Kento asked. Sage nodded.

"Having a monster kill you in your dreams, and then seeing that monster in real life kinda has that effect on you," he explained.

"Do you have any idea on what we're dealing with here?" Ryo questioned.

"No…I don't. I haven't been able to make out anything so far. But it's not Talpa. I'm pretty sure of that."

"It's not Talpa's style to attack so blindly like that monster did today," Rowen interrupted. Sage nodded in agreement, then doubled over in pain. 

"Sage!" all three of them cried out to him. He didn't know why, but his whole body seemed to scream at him. He could feel the pain from all of his wounds, demanding his attention. He just felt so weak. He wanted to sleep. 

"Sage! Are you alright?" Ryo asked, already by his side. Rowen and Kento were on their feet as well. He nodded weakly, his eyes growing heavier by the minute. Hoisting Sage's left arm around his neck while Kento took the right, Ryo helped him slowly get out of bed. "C'mon. Let's get you home."


	10. SWTD: Day 7

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 7)

By: Little Ucchan

Looking up at the monster that plagued him in both his dreams and reality, Sage waited. There was nothing he could do. He realized that now. He tried yesterday. And it didn't work. He no longer had any other options, and gave up on trying to save his life. 

But rather than delivering the final blow like he had thought it would, the beast turned and left. Sage stayed there wide-eyed, staring at the monster's back as it continued to walk away as if nothing had happened. _Why is it leaving? It is because it was killed yesterday?_

Although Sage wanted to believe that this was the case, he knew that it wasn't. That the monster had no interest in him to begin with and is now going off to kill some more innocent people. Getting up slowly with his blade in his hand, he prepared himself for combat once again.

"Wait," the small plea forced him to stop. Looking down, he saw that the commander was trying to get onto his feet. 

Kneeling down besides the soldier, he spoke, "You shouldn't try to stand. Just wait here. I'll get a doctor for you."

"There is no need for that. My time is short," he told Sage, lying back down. "But yours is not." Sage could hardly hear him now. The commander motioned for him to come closer, so he did, leaning in more to listen. 

"You must leave. You do not belong here…in this battle," he said in a hoarse whisper. The whisper of a dying man. After a long moment of silence, he spoke again.

"You're not going to take my advice, are you?" The bluntness of his words startled Sage, for the commander was correct. Regardless of his odds, Sage still felt the urge to do battle with the beast. To do _anything_ to help.

"I saw that same look in your eyes within those of the many soldiers who died today," he said, smiling at the memory. "They were…promising young men, willing to die for their kingdom."

Sage didn't say anything. Even though it was all a dream, he felt guilty. Fate had allowed him to live, and the rest…to die. Including this man, who is about to die because he decided to take the blow for Sage. But instead, the man seemed relieved. He was prepared to embrace death.

"My one regret is that I wasn't able to see the face of my future queen. To know that she was safe." The commander prepared himself to ask a favor of this young man, knowing that Sage was going to battle the beast again, no matter what he said or did to stop him. He figured that this youth might as well help save this kingdom, if he was so willing to die for it.

"Young man. If you still feel so passionate about doing something to save this dying kingdom, I won't stop you. But if you must do something, do what I ask of you. As a favor for me and for all of the people that have died today." 

Before death had taken him away, he had told Sage this. "There are two girls hiding here. Both of them, the daughters of our late king. Please…find them…and protect them. They…are the only ones…who can save us now." And the commander's voice still remained in Sage's mind as he ran through the castle in pursuit of his new quest.

***

Slowly opening his eyes to reveal the brightness of the room, Sage laid there reflecting on his dream. Or rather, it was the only this he _could_ do since he was in too much pain to even attempt to get up. Sighing, he rolled off of his back to his side in order to reach his alarm clock. He groaned as pain shot through his left shoulder and ran down his entire back. Giving up on his minor task of finding out what time it is, Sage plopped back down on his back. _And here I thought that I felt bad yesterday. This is worse!_

Well, there was one bright side to all of this. He actually didn't wake up in the middle of the night this time. Sage figured that his body was just too tired to give out a normal reaction. Closing his eyes to escape the pain he felt, Sage drifted off into a nice peaceful sleep, which certainly didn't last long.

"Nii-chan!" Even though it hurt him to move, Sage turned his back to the door, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Nii-chan!!!!" the girl called again, entering the room. 

"Go away Satsuki," he mumbled from under the covers.

"But Sage! It's eleven thirty!!" she protested.

"Does it look like I care?" he replied, then tried to go back to sleep when he didn't hear anything from his sister. 

"If Ojiisama yells at you, it's not my fault." This had certainly grabbed his attention. Turning slightly to look at Satsuki, who was standing over his bed, Sage gave her a puzzled look.

"What?" 

"Don't tell me you forgot. You're hopeless Sage nii-chan," she cried. Seeing that her brother _did _forget, she decided to clue him in anyway.

"We have a new student coming today. Ojiisama doesn't expect you to fight, but at least be presentable and get dressed. They'll be here in half and hour," she told him and walked out the door.

Sighing to himself, Sage remained in bed for a bit longer. If only he had faked being sick or something like that. Then he wouldn't have to worry about anything. But he couldn't exactly complain. At least he didn't have to fight today.__

The only thing that really bugged him was that his wounds haven't healed yet. Sage thought for sure that his armor's power would have taken care of it by now. But then again, he hasn't used his armor for over six months now. It must have been out of practice. _I didn't know mystical armor could get rusty. _

Sage would give it another day. The wounds would probably be gone by tomorrow. If he was lucky, they would disappear by nightfall. Now his only problem was getting through the day without his family realizing that he was injured. What was he going to tell them if they found out? 'Oh, excuse the injuries but I battled a giant demon yesterday.' Like they would have believed him. _Probably lock me up in an asylum._

"Nii-chan!!!!" Sage heard Satsuki scream at him from down the hall.

"I'm coming!!" he yelled out his reply. Slowly, _very_ slowly, he managed to get out of bed and walk to his closet. Taking out a pair of pants and a clean shirt, he proceeded to the bathroom when he came across his wall mirror. Tilting his head a bit to get a better look at his neck, Sage sighed when he saw how noticeable the bruise under the right side of his jaw was. 

"Aw man. They'll see that for sure," Sage said to himself, now thinking of a good excuse to give them. 

"Sage!" This time it was his older sister, Yayoi, who was calling him.

"Yeah?" 

"If you're going out make sure you wear something warm. It's freezing outside!" Yayoi warned him. 

"It's cold today?" he asked out loud, hardly believing it himself. Walking up to his window, Sage opened it slightly to be greeted with a swift gush of air. He shivered in the cold and quickly latched up his window. Still feeling the sudden chill run though his body, he smiled to himself. Pulling out his jacket and a scarf, Sage made his way to the bathroom, whistling away.

***

Walking along the side of the house to the dojo, Sage pulled his scarf even tighter around his neck. Yayoi wasn't kidding when she said that it was cold outside. Well, it all worked out for the better. Now no one will notice his bruise. Lost in thought, he didn't notice the cute little redhead playing by the koi pond till she screamed out his name.

"Sage nii-chan!!!"

"Sammy?" Sage cried out in surprise as the girl ran towards him, practically tackling him in the process. He cringed in pain on impact, wishing that she wasn't so energetic. 

"I missed you!" she told him, still held fast to his legs. 

"What are you doing here?" Sage asked. All the while, he was trying to figure out just exactly when did Sammy start calling him 'Sage nii-chan.' 

"I'm going to take kendo lessons here," she replied, finally letting go of him.

"So you're the new student?" She nodded vigorously.

"Yup! And my sister's here too. Now you can meet her." 

"Your sister huh," Sage said, already liking the idea. "How old is she?" 

"Um…" The little girl started counting on her fingers. "Thir…thirteen? No fourteen. Yeah, she's fourteen!"

"Fourteen huh?" Sammy nodded again. "She's around my age."

"Yup! You wait here okay? I'll go get her," Sammy told him and left, leaving Sage thinking to himself. _Hmm. Maybe this won't be such a bad day after all._

***

Standing out in the cold for about ten more minutes, Sage started to worry. Sammy was taking a very long time to get her sister. _Maybe she got lost_, he thought to himself as he began to walk to the dojo. He'd figure that he'd just go and meet this girl himself. 

About to round the corner of the house, Sage almost collided with another person, stopping himself just in the nick of time. He was about to apologize when he saw who it was. His first reaction was to back away, which was exactly what the person in front of him did. His next move was to yell out in surprise.

"Laura?"

"Sage?" 

The pair remained silent, not knowing if they wanted to start a fight or just walk away from each other. Sage was hoping for the latter, obviously not up for an argument, but Laura was just raring to go.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I live here if you've forgotten," he replied. "I could ask you the same question."

"Oneesan! There you are!!" Sammy cried out when she spotted the two of them together. Sage could only stare at Laura after hearing that statement. 

"O…nee…san?" He had a hard time accepting the fact that the girl he was going to meet was the brat from school. 

"What?" Laura challenged, not liking the look that Sage was giving her. 

"You're related to _her_?" Sage asked Sammy instead, pointing at Laura.

"And what's _that _supposed to mean?!" Laura screamed at him. 

"Yup! She's my sister," Sammy answered. Sage was exchanging glances between the two siblings, trying to determine for himself what the truth was.

"You don't look like you're related," he finally spoke. "Are you sure it's not some kind of mistake?"

"Are you sure we're not talking about you, Sage?" Laura asked.

"Hey!"  

"Sammy, how do you know him?" she quickly changed the subject.

"Umm…well he was the one that protected me from that evil creature," she replied. This time, it was Laura's turn to stare in disbelief. Sammy _did_ speak of a young man that saved her yesterday, but not once did she mention his name. She most certainly didn't expect it to be _him_. Laura gave Sage a suspicious glare, but he didn't notice this. He was in shock. 

"Sammy, you told her about what happened yesterday?" Sage questioned. If that were true and Sammy had told Laura everything, then she would also know about the Ronin Warriors. Then they would really be in trouble.

"Well…yeah! I said that you protected me from that big bad monster," she responded.

"You…protected my sister?" Laura asked him warily.

"And is that so hard to believe?"

"Well yeah. I didn't think that your scrawny ass was capable of defending anyone." But before Sage could say anything to retaliate, Grandfather Date walked up to the group with a smile on his face. The one he uses in order to break up arguments without starting one of his own. 

"Well Laura. I'm so glad that you could stop by." Sage was about to open his mouth to say something, but then thought against it when his grandfather walked up to his side. It was better for him to keep quiet about the whole thing while Grandfather Date was around. He was in no position to argue. 

"And is this the new student that you were telling me about?" he asked, looking at the little girl standing besides Laura.

"Yes Date-sama. This is my sister, Samantha Kinoku."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sensei Date-sama," Sammy greeted with a formal bow.

"Oh and she's polite too. You must take after your sister, don't you Samantha?" 

Sage crossed his arms, shifting the weight of his body from one foot to the other. _Take after her sister my ass! There is no way that those two are related. No way! _

Laura had seen him moving uneasily, like he had to say something but couldn't. Turning away, she didn't have to know what he was thinking about to know that it was about her, and that it wasn't anything good. _Jerk!_

"Yes I do. And please, call me Sammy," she replied politely after thinking for a bit on what she should say. It was obvious to Grandfather Date that she was having a hard time in keeping with her politeness. But he understood how that was. She's still a child after all. Besides, Sage was the same way when he was younger.

"Of course," he agreed. Looking back at Laura he asked, "Is it alright if I speak with your sister alone?"

"Yeah. It's fine with me."

"Thank you. I always have personal interviews with my new students. I'm just going to ask her some very basic questions like as to why she wants to learn kendo and what she already knows about the sport," Grandfather Date explained to her.

"Then don't you want me to be there?" Laura asked.

"That won't be necessary. Have you eaten yet?" 

"Um…no not yet."

"Then why don't you and Sage get something to eat inside while I'm talking to Sammy in the dojo." Both teenagers looked at each other when Grandfather Date suggested this. Laura decided to answer, knowing  that Sage didn't have a say in the matter since she was the guest and he the host.

"That's alright. I'll just wait here."

"Nonsense! I most certainly can't have a pretty young lady out here waiting in the cold when she can very well be inside the house drinking some hot cocoa," he insisted with a bit of polite finality in his voice. Sage just prayed that Ojiisama wasn't really going to do this to him.

Seeing that Laura didn't say anything else to protest, Grandfather Date continued. "Sage, I expect this young lady to get the best treatment while she is here. Do you understand?"

Reluctantly, he replied, "Yes Ojiisama."

"Good. Well Sammy, shall we go?" Holding out his hand for her, Sammy gladly took it.

"Kay." 

As they were walking away, leaving the two teenagers to face hell together, Sammy looked back and waved. "Bye Oneesan!!! Bye Nii-chan!!"

Turning slowly, Laura glared at the blonde with disgust. Sage just shrugged uneasily, wondering when that happened.

***

"Wow. She went from calling me 'Sage' to 'Nii-chan' in under twenty-four hours. I'm impressed," Sage spoke aloud while he and Laura were walking to the back entrance.

"Well don't get any ideas," Laura warned him.

"Like I would ever want to be related to you," he retorted.

"Look." Stopping in the middle of their walk, she turned around to face Sage. "_I_ don't want to be here. And _you_ don't want to be here. So let's just forget about lunch and not talk, okay?"

It was quiet for a while as Laura waited for Sage to say something. "Under normal circumstances I would agree," he told her. "But under my grandfather's wishes, I have to be a polite host. And if it means putting up with you for the next hour then I'll do it. I don't necessarily have to like it, which I _don't_, but I'll do it." 

"Tch. Aren't you the self-sacrificing one," Laura cried sarcastically, beginning to walk away from Sage.

"I'd rather be self sacrificing instead of a coward. At least I was there to protect Sammy." Stopping dead in her tracks, the only thing on Laura's mind right now was how to hurt Sage in many different ways. This time he just went too far.

But she didn't have anything to say. She got separated from her sister the other day and, from what she heard last night, Sammy went to hide like she told her to. How was she supposed to know that there was an actual demon running around in the city?

Walking right past Laura, Sage continued, not about to let up at all. He was already having a bad day and then _she_ had to show up. Besides that, he couldn't understand how Sammy could have such faith in her sister. It was revolting. "You know, all she would talk about was how her 'oneesan' would come and find her. Just where the hell were you yesterday? She really needed you."

Laura couldn't take it anymore. She was so angry. Angry because of what Sage had said. But more angry with herself because she wasn't there for her little sister. "And what would you know about that?! You don't know a thing about me Sage!! You think I didn't want to be there for her?!"

But Sage kept walking. This was the last straw. Storming right up to Sage, Laura grabbed him by the arm, yanking him back. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU DAMNIT!!!!" 

Laura didn't know what kind of reaction she was expecting from Sage, but it certainly wasn't this. She had lost her grip on Sage's arm when he suddenly swerved away from her as if by instinct. He gritted his teeth in pain as he grabbed hold of his left shoulder. He didn't say anything to her, more like he had forgotten that she was even there. All he knew was pain.

Sage tried hard to surpass it. He didn't realize how much his shoulder hurt until now. He had used it to break his fall several times. Plus the bruise he got from when the tentacles had hit him across the back was making it worse. Feeling the pain leave him slightly, he relaxed. He then noticed that he still had an audience. 

Laura did not stop staring at him. She couldn't really. The boy standing before her saved her sister's life, but at what cost? She had totally forgotten that Sammy had told her that Sage got hurt trying to save her. Just how many injuries did he receive while fighting yesterday?

While she was still looking at Sage, Laura had noticed that the scarf that he was wearing was loose now. Probably from when he had turned so sharply. She would rarely pay this close attention to detail, but the thing that had caught her eye was this dark spot under the side of Sage's jaw. 

Without thinking, Laura walked up to him, placed her hand under his chin, and tilted his head to the side.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a stunned Sage had asked.

"Be quiet," she ordered. Amazingly, he obeyed. He didn't have enough energy to move away from her grip anyway. Besides, the sudden movement would have hurt his neck. 

"That's a nasty bruise you've got there," she said quietly, tilting his head up a bit. "Your neck looks a bit red too."

Finally letting go of his chin, Laura took a step back to look at him better. "Has anyone else examined your injuries?"

"No."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No," he answered again, which made her sigh out loud.

"Figures. You are such an idiot sometimes." 

"Hey! I…"

"But I understand," she cut him off. "Who would believe that a demon attacked you anyway?"

Sage was rendered speechless. The only thing he could do was watch as Laura opened the back door. Looking back towards him, she asked, "You have a first aid kit lying around?"

"Yeah," he replied after a few seconds. "There's one in the closet down the hall."

"Good."

"Wait, why do you need it?" Sage questioned when he met up with her at the door.

"I thought the answer to that was obvious," she replied. "I'm going to treat your wounds."

"But why would you…"

"What? I can't be nice for once?" Sage decided to keep his mouth shut after that. He felt bad for questioning her, but it was just so hard to believe. Laura was actually being _nice _to him for a change. 

"You got all those wounds protecting my sister…didn't you?" The quiet question had caught him off guard. He saw Laura's sincere expression of worry and guilt. He knew why Laura was doing this. For the first time since he had met her, Sage saw the caring soul behind those fierce eyes. He could tell from the solemn tone in her voice that she felt bad about the whole thing. But he didn't answer her. He didn't have to. Without her saying it through words, she apologized, and he accepted it. 

***

Walking down the amazingly quiet corridor of the house, Sage made his way to his room with Laura following behind him. In her arms was the first aid kit she picked up along the way. 

Entering the room, Sage watched as Laura looked around. _Wow! It's clean in here! Not bad for a guy._ Smiling a bit, she was grateful that her back was facing him. 

Finding the nightstand right next to his bed, Laura placed the small box on top of it. Sitting down at the edge of the bed and opening the first aid kit, she busied herself with aligning the necessary items on the desk. 

Sage stood at the other end of the bed, waiting. He didn't exactly know what to do at the moment. He never had to deal with this kind of situation before. Placing his hands in his pockets, he watched her curiously.

"Take off your shirt." 

"Wha?" The simple command had shut down his brain completely. First of all, he wasn't expecting to hear _that_ phrase from anyone anytime soon. Secondly, he didn't think that Laura would ever consider saying that to him, under _any_ circumstance.

Turning her head to look at Sage, she caught sight of his confused expression. "You want me to take it off for you?!" she cried, giving him an irritated glare.

That did it. Backing away, Sage started to take off his scarf and jacket. Returning to her work, she sighed in frustration. _Be nice_, she kept telling herself. _Just forget that you hate him and the fact that he's a complete moron and be nice._

Standing up once she was done, Laura left the room to go and wash her hands. When she came back, she froze. Sage was slightly leaning over his bed, fixing his clothes, not knowing that she was watching. But she _definitely_ noticed him. _Damn that boy's got a nice bod! Too bad he's only half naked. _Shocked beyond belief that _that_ thought had come out of _her_ mind, she immediately pushed the idea as far away as possible. _Shit! I can't believe I was just thinking about that! Remember Laura, you hate him, _she reminded herself. _You hate him. You hate him! YOU HATE HIM!!_

"Something wrong?" Sage was now standing up straight, staring at the girl suspiciously. She immediately said no, shaking her head. But now, Laura could only gasp when she saw the numerous marks across Sage's back. 

At his backside within seconds, Laura examined it thoroughly, slightly running her finger across each wound as she went along. Right away Sage moved forward out of her reach when he felt something move down his back.

"Will you stop that?" he cried, not liking the weird sensation he felt when Laura did that. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"What? You ticklish?" she asked with a mocking grin. 

"No," he said at once. "I just wish that you wouldn't do that."

"Oh don't be such a baby!" she cried, turning him around. "I'll only take a minute." Sage waited for her to finish. He was okay until he felt that sensation again. This time near the side of his midsection. 

"Laura!" he yelled, moving away again.

"Sorry. Old habit of mine."

Once she was done, Laura walked away from him to the nightstand where she had left her purse. "Your lucky. It seems that most of the injuries on your back are only bruises. I'm assuming that you don't want anyone else to know that you're hurt. Correct?" she asked.

"Yeah." 

"Then when were you planning on dealing with those wounds of yours? Surely you weren't thinking of just waiting it out." That was partly true. He wasn't going to do anything about his injuries. But he knew that his armor would handle it, so Sage didn't really think about getting it checked. 

"Oh never mind. I guess suffering quietly is much better that having to explain to your family just exactly what happened yesterday," she told him while fishing through her bag. Her words had gotten him thinking. Why did Laura seem so calm about the whole demon thing? It's like she was used to it or something. He was about to ask, but never got around to it since Laura asked him a question. "Anything else hurt?" 

Sage thought for a minute. There was his neck and shoulder. But Laura knew about that already. And the area around his ankles seemed a bit sore, but that was manageable. It didn't need any medical attention. Besides, his armor would take care of it. The fact that he now only had bruises on his body instead of cuts meant that his armor was working on healing him. He was worse off yesterday, that's for sure. Now, the only thing left was…

"My wrist."

"Alright then. I'll look at that in a minute," she told him, finally finding what she was looking for. Pulling out a small plastic container, she got on top of his bed, sitting on her legs. 

"Sit down."

"What is that?" Sage asked as he sat down at the edge of the bed in front of her. 

"It's a type of herbal ointment." Unscrewing the top, she scooped some of the cream like substance with her fingers and moved closer towards Sage. 

"Lean forward." He did as he was told. Laura began to apply it to his bruised skin, making sure to rub it in well so that you couldn't tell that it was there.

"Damn! That's cold."

"Do you always complain?" she had asked, pausing from her work.

"Not always," he replied as Laura continued to work on his back. 

"Can I see?" Feeling her stop again, Sage held his hand out in back of him. Right after, Laura handed him the container with the ointment in it. Turning it around in his hand, he noticed that there was no label on it. 

"Where'd you get this?"

"I made it myself when I was in China," she answered, coming up from his side to get more. Holding out the jar to her, she grabbed some and continued. "I practiced medicine when I was there since my uncle and his wife ran a clinic. I use it when I don't have bandages. It gets rid of bruises right away. It also acts as a kind of pain reliever. You won't even know that you're injured."

"You always carry it around?"

"For emergencies. Besides, Sammy gets bruises all the time. I have to watch out for her."

"She's so energetic, isn't she?"

"Yeah," she said once she was done. "Stretch out your arm."

Placing the ointment back on the bed, Sage extended his arm out to the side. Laura took hold of his wrist and placed her other hand on his left shoulder. She felt around for his joints to check if they were fractured or broken. Finding a spot under one of the bones, she placed her thumb over it. Then without warning, she applied pressure to that spot. 

Sage inhaled deeply through his teeth as the pain began to build up in his shoulder. He tried to break free of her grip, but Laura wouldn't let go of his wrist. His back arched and his eyes shut tight, Sage endured this pain for as long as he could without complaining…yet. 

To his relief, she finally let go of his shoulder and wrist. Grabbing his shoulder soon after, Sage was ready to scream at her. But she ended up speaking first.

"There's nothing wrong with your bones. I think you just pulled something," Laura informed him and she started to put some ointment on his shoulder. "Just lay off of it for a while. That's all I can tell you."

"Why did you do that?" he asked, now that his chance to yell at her was gone.

"I had to figure out what was wrong," she replied, getting up from the bed.

"You could have warned me you know," he told her when she was standing in front of him. 

"You wouldn't have let me do it, if I had told you. Sit up straight."

"Still, a warning would have been nice."

"Tilt your head up." Holding his head up under the jawbone with both of her hands, Laura checked his bone structure. "You really are such a baby."

"I resent that remark."

"Don't talk," Laura commanded as she tilted his head a bit higher. Taking some more of the ointment in her hand, she gently rubbed it into his neck where the bruise was.

"You know I'm pretty amazed on how you could get all of these injuries and still manage not to break a single bone," she said.

"I'm just gifted that way."

"I told you not to talk," Laura cried. Pouting, Sage stayed quiet.

"Which hand?" she asked, kneeling down in front of him when she was finished. Holding out his right hand, Laura placed it in her palm. She gently wrapped her fingers around his arm, a little bit above his wrist. 

"How far can you bend it?" Sage answered her question by bending his hand about half of the distance that he normally could. Holding his hand in hers, Laura slowly moved it around, stopping at each new position to ask him if it hurt. He would reply a series of no's and then a couple of yes's. 

"It's only a light sprain," she reported. "But it'll get worse if you apply any more pressure to it. I'll bandage it. Just in case."

While Laura was doing this, Sage was thinking. He couldn't make sense of a couple of things that happened today. There were still some questions that he needed to ask her.

"Why did you want Sammy to train here? I though that this was the last place that you would consider."

"I just like how your grandfather teaches. That's all."

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes really. And if you're waiting for an in-depth explanation, just forget about it. You're not getting any." Now _that _sounded like the Laura he knew.

"Alright fine. But can you at least explain why you're so calm about what happened yesterday. You know that I fought a demon…"

"And I seriously question just how the hell you managed to destroy it," Laura interrupted.

"Yes…well anyway," he continued, trying to avoid that subject. It would be kinda embarrassing if Laura found out that he wasn't the one who killed the monster. "Knowing all of this, you're okay about it. Like…it's normal or something."

"Normal?!" Laura shouted. "Why do you say that? It's not like monsters and demons are a daily part of my life you know."

"You never know with you," he said without thinking and then regretted it when Laura started to glare at him.

"One more rude comment out of you and I'll _add_ to your injuries," she threatened. At the thought of this, Sage decided to watch what he said from now on. Well, at least till he was strong enough to defend himself. 

"Sorry if I lack the shocked expression of most people when they realize that an actual demon exists," she began to explain, realizing that he was still waiting for an answer. "But I knew about demons and evil spirits since I was a child. It's part of my heritage as a demon hunter."

"Demon hunter?!" Sage cried out in shock.

"I'm not one now!!" she yelled. "But my family came from a ninja clan that was known for hunting down demons. I've always heard of the stories and knew of their existence. But I'd never though that one would appear in downtown Tokyo."

"You know, if anyone surprised me it was you," Laura said, referring to Sage.

"Me?" She nodded.

"Not many people, when faced against a demon, would do what you did. I've gotta admit, you've got guts."

"Thanks," he replied, then looked down at the floor in front of him. It just felt so strange talking to her like this. It wasn't what he was used to. 

"What's wrong? You got something on your mind?" Laura asked when she noticed how quiet he was.

"I have…something else to ask you." She didn't protest, so he continued. "Why are you doing this?" 

She didn't answer at first, still busy in her work. "I…I wanted…to thank you somehow." Laura didn't say anymore after that. She was thinking of something else to say, but nothing would come out. It was her frame of mind that was holding her back. She still felt that she hated Sage. And that impression of him would never change. Not for a long time. 

Leaving the subject at that, neither of them said a word to each other. Now he knew what Ryo saw in her. Laura could actually be a really sweet person in a twisted kinda way. She still had a hint of that attitude of hers, even when she was actually being nice. And if only Sage had met Laura under different circumstances, then she would have been a good friend. A handful to deal with, no doubt, but a good friend. Smiling to himself, he mused. _Now if only she would remain this way for the rest of the school year._


	11. SWTD: Day 8

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 8)

By: Little Ucchan

Hurdling over fallen debris, running as fast as he could, Sage followed the creature across the courtyard. He came across the main entrance to the castle instead, the beast nowhere in sight. Frowning that he had somehow lost his opponent, Sage diverted his attention to the huge doorway. _What better place to look for a princess than in a castle. _

Pushing on the handle of one of the metal doors, he found that it swung open easily. The lights inside were on, or what was left of them. The inside of the castle was a total disaster area. Walls were caved in, windows were shattered, and the ceiling tiles were now on the floor. 

The entire structure was quiet. Sage couldn't hear anything now. It was strange though, like the castle had always been this quiet. That in reality, nothing has changed. He didn't know why he felt this notion, but he did. 

Stepping cautiously over piles of rubble, Sage made his way across the rough terrain. He didn't really know where to look. The castle was so big. He would end up searching all day and most likely would come up with nothing. Where should he start?

Wandering up the stairs to the second floor of the castle, he soon noticed the plush red carpet streaking the ground below him to a pair of nicely carved wooden door. Sage assumed that it was the throne room. Why else would they have this carpet here? Having no place better to go, he walked on.

The throne room was dark and gloomy. The only light visible was from the broken windows, casting eerie shadows across the floor. The walls were cracked and chipped. The beautifully woven tapestries that decorated the room were torn down. The marble floor that lay before the king's throne was worn out and uprooted. 

Again, Sage had that same feeling again. As if the throne room had been empty for ages. But the battle was just being fought. It was impossible for the castle to seem like it aged so much. There was no way. But then again, there was a time in his life when he believed that mystical armor and demon generals were impossible.

Walking down the red rug up to the king's throne, Sage could only imagine what kind of events took place here. Royal balls, honorary banquets, private hearings with the king. He could almost feel the energy emitting from the room, reenacting what had taken place here for years on end.

For a split second, Sage swore that he could see all of it. Guests dancing in formal attire. People eating…and laughing. Everyone having a good time. But that was all gone now. There were no more parties to throw. No more people to invite. No more celebrating. Because no one was alive. 

Except for the princesses. He just had to hope that they were okay. Sage didn't know why he was so obsessed in finding them. It really had nothing to do with him. Then he remembered the fight he had on Saturday. There was a new enemy for him and the other Ronin warriors to face. This dream had _everything_ to do with him. 

Approaching the throne where the late king of Aethos once sat and conducted his daily duties, Sage paused for a moment. He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the urge to kneel down before the throne. As if some invisible force was pulling him down towards the earth in order to pay his final respects. 

The force was strong. It was overpowering him. Unable to resist any longer, Sage went down on the floor. His left shin touching the ground while he had his right forearm resting on his knee, he hung his head low in reverence. He couldn't control the movements of his body, but deep down inside, he knew he didn't want to. Sage was pulled into a trance like state, but he was fully aware of this and didn't resist. 

_"Young lad. Please protect my daughters."_

The voice had startled him. But he knew who it was. Without lifting his head up Sage replied, "Yes your Majesty."

The former king of Aethos stood before the young Ronin. Although only an image, his presence was striking and his features bold. Sage could tell by just looking at his face that this man fought many battles. Had experienced so much. And for the moment that he had locked eyes with the wise ruler of this kingdom, everything had returned to its normal, elegant state. The throne room was returned to its formal existence once more…and for the last time.

The brightness of the room blinded him, but he paid it no heed, for he had finally noticed the two girls standing to one side of the king's throne. Sage assumed that they were the two princesses that he needed to protect. The eldest one was about sixteen to him, with long curly reddish hair pulled back tightly in a bun for the occasion. The other girl only placed him in complete shock. 

The throne room began to return to its run downed state as the three images began to fade away. Then nothing was left. The room was dark again. Nothing stirred. But Sage, now standing, was still in a stunned state. The image of the young girl was still clear in his mind. The child with long flowing brown hair and warm light brown eyes. The one that ran back into the city. Running to her mother's waiting arms. 

***

"Hey did Sage go to school today?" Cye asked while he and Rowen were working on their experiment together. Physics class was a bit difficult for him. Good thing Rowen was there to help.

"Yeah. I saw him this morning," Rowen replied. 

"So he's okay?"

"Not quite. His wounds aren't fully healed yet." Cye could only gawk at Rowen. Their armors were always able to heal their wound practically right when they got them. So why now this?

"What do you mean 'aren't fully healed yet?'" he questioned.

"He said the only injuries that he still has are the ones on his shoulder and his wrist," Rowen answered, glad that they were doing lab experiments so they could talk freely. "That's what he told me."

"Do you know why?" He didn't reply at first. Obviously thinking of a reasonable explanation for all of this.

"Maybe it's because he got the injuries when he wasn't using his armor," Rowen suggested. "And he hasn't worn it since."

"But how would that…"

"If you think about it. All of our injuries occur when we have our armor on," he tried to explain. "And all of these injuries are directly inflicted onto the armor. So it heals itself and our wounds. Since Sage got these wounds when he wasn't wearing it, the armor doesn't remember being injured and therefore is taking a longer time to heal him."

"You talk as if the armor has a will of its own," Cye cried jokingly.

"Maybe," he replied with a smile. "It's mystical armor after all. We know that the armor heals itself when it's damaged and also when the user wills it so."

"User wills it?" Cye questioned.

"Yeah. Like what Sage's doing. He's calling on the power of his armor to heal his wounds."

"Looks like you've been in front of Mia's computer too long," Cye commented. 

Rowen just shrugged. "It was interesting. Besides, I figured that at least _one _of us should know about this. I mean it's our armor after all."

"That's true. Never know when it'll come in handy."

"I just wish that Sage would put on his armor. His wounds would heal a lot faster that way."

"But we promised that we wouldn't wear it unless we necessarily needed it."

"I know. But I didn't think that it would be this bad." Resting his chin on his folded hands, Rowen remained quiet, thinking back to all the things that have lead up to this day. 

Cye didn't really know what to tell him. He had an idea of what Rowen was feeling right now, and it was painful. To be in that kind of situation where you knew what was going on, somewhat, and yet you can't do anything to help. That type of feeling was always a pain to bear inside your heart. 

"We'll get then back for this Rowen," Cye told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Smiling weakly at his friend, he agreed.

***

Walking down the empty hallway to her locker, Laura scolded herself for having forgotten her things for class. Luckily, she had such a nice teacher.

_"You can go and get your books if you like. No harm done."_

Ms. Canna was the sweetest world literature teacher there ever was. She had excused Laura from class in order to get her books, having forgotten them before hand. Laura thought that only old women could be as sweet as her.

Pushing up the handle to open her locker, she gathered her things while trying to figure out how the hell she managed to forget all of it in the first place. Today was just not her day for some reason. She couldn't focus on anything and acted aloof and detached from the rest of the world. She always was, mind you, but this was just too much. Nothing made sense.

Closing her locker Laura sighed to herself. She leaned against it with her head tilted back looking at the ceiling. _Why am I like this? _Not being able to figure it out, she proceeded to walk back to her classroom. On the way, she stopped in front of one of the classroom windows. Peeking through the glass she spotted two familiar figures.

_Rowen and Cye._ Smiling a bit she continued her walk. She remembered how Cye had brought Sammy back to her on Saturday. He was a really sweet guy. Good with kids too. She didn't realize that the first time they met. Probably because she was so pissed off at Sage at the time. 

Laura then slowed down her pace. She couldn't continue walking, for she felt something odd. The air around her felt so hot. It was oppressive. Like the jungle heat. She swayed a little on her feet. The new atmosphere was making her dizzy. _What is this? What's going on?_

Before she could determine what was happening, the ground beneath her began to tremble. All she heard after that was the shattering of glass that echoed down the hall. Swiftly turning around she watched as the glass windows exploded all at once. Laura ran forward, worried about Rowen and Cye, but then was forced back as the hallway was immediately crowded with students running for their lives. 

***

Rowen tried so hard to free himself from his restraints, but he couldn't move. The monster's tentacles were wrapped tightly around his chest all the way down to his stomach, confining his arms to his sides. He and Cye weren't given any time to react. The beast just busted through the wall without any warning. And as they were trying to get everyone out safely, it attacked them both.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, Rowen checked to see how Cye was doing. He couldn't move either. The tentacles had gotten him around the wrists and the thighs, preventing him from doing anything. 

Fixating his gaze on the creature, Rowen examined it thoroughly while trying to break free. It had used both of the tentacles on its arms to capture the two Ronins. So it had no other means of attacking them. But Rowen knew that the beast still had the upper hand as his restraints grew tighter around his body. Any more force would end up crushing him. If only the guys would get here sooner.

"Cye. How are you holding up?" Rowen asked, even though doing so was hurting his chest. He couldn't breathe right.

"Fine," the Ronin replied, trying to offer him reassurance. But he knew that Cye was lying. Sweat poured down his face as he continued to struggle. But the monster showed no signs of weakness. To it, this was child's play.

***

Racing through the now empty halls to the third floor, Ryo prayed that they were okay. He felt the energy right before the entire building shook. He recognized it at once. It matched the aura he and the others felt last Saturday. It was here. Not the same one, but another just like it. This time, he'll be ready. 

Turing a corner, Ryo met up with Kento and Sage. They weren't in their sub armors just yet for in fear that someone might be able to see them. But each Ronin had their armor orbs in their hands, just waiting for a chance to use them. 

Coming up to Sage's right, Ryo couldn't help but notice the bandage around his friend's wrist. Looking at Sage he asked, "Are you sure you're up to this?"

"Don't worry about me," he responded, meeting Ryo's gaze. "Let's just get this over with."

"Finally, some action around here!" Kento cried out enthusiastically. 

Sage just kept running. He was determined to fight that monster this time. No more running. No more being afraid. He didn't have time for these things, for this was war and there was no room for error.

Sage felt the auras in the room ahead of them. Two of them he recognized at once to be his friends. The next two belonged to his enemies. _Wait a minute! Two auras?!_ He stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway, forcing Ryo and Kento to stop as well.

"Hey! What's the deal Sage?!" Kento shouted since he was only a few moments away from getting into a real fight. 

"Quiet!" he whispered coldly, then sharpened his senses. "Do you feel that?"

Ryo nodded. "The fourth aura."

All three of them remained unmoving. Watching and waiting. The aura was approaching them fast. It was now climbing the stairs to the third floor, its speed never diminishing. 

"Get ready," Ryo warned them as they prepared themselves for battle. It was over before it even begun. It moved so fast. But the three Ronins were able to catch a glimpse of it before it entered the room where a current battle was taking place. There wasn't much to see in fact. The figure was hidden within a black cloak and velvet hood. The only thing that they could make out was the long shuriken that it held in its hand.

***

Cye couldn't take it anymore. His arms and legs felt numb all over. The tentacles were cutting off his blood circulation. He couldn't take it any longer. Cye knew that his friends were just outside of the classroom. So why? Why didn't they come in here to help them? But then he felt it. Another aura just like the monster it was fighting right now. But it was strong. Stronger than their opponent. It couldn't be another enemy. Cye was hoping that it wasn't. That his mind was playing tricks on him. But his senses never lied. The aura was still there. And it was approaching fast. 

Before he could blink the pressure around his wrists and thighs disappeared. Collapsing on the floor because of his ongoing struggle, Cye watched at the tentacles slowly uncoiled itself from around him. Having been severed from its body it no longer had any power to hold the Ronin. 

Immediately looking to his right, he sighed in relief when he saw that Rowen was free as well. But how? Turning their attention ahead, the only thing that they saw was the whip of a black cloak in the wind as both the monster and their rescuer jumped out of the hole in the wall to the grassy lawn of the school below.

Cye tried to lift his body up in order to find out what was going on. But his legs wouldn't work. They were still numb. But then he felt two strong arms pulling him up to his feet. Holding onto him by the waist, Kento placed Cye's arm around his neck in order to steady him.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Cye told him, glad that the others were here. Sage was helping Rowen while Ryo was already at the giant hole in wall, looking out from it. 

"Guys. I think you better come over here," he called. The others followed, curious to know what was going on. In the middle of the lawn court that laid between the wall around the school and the building, was the monster and the hooded figure. Both of them stood there, awaiting for the other to make a move. 

A crowd of students had gathered at the sidelines to watch the fight. Standing at a very healthy distance away from the two combatants, they waited wondering who will come out victorious is this battle.

Each Ronin watched high above the battleground. None of them interfered with the battle. They couldn't really, with all of those students watching. But they didn't want to interfere. As if the two of them were meant to face off like this. It felt wrong to interrupt. However, all five Ronins were more in shock at the appearance of the cloaked figure. The one that had saved Sage during the weekend. The one that single handedly destroyed the beast. And the one that was attempting to do it all over again.

***

The hooded figure waited for the monster's next move. They could wait here all day for all it cared. But it knew that the beast would tire first and soon the mysterious warrior would have the upper hand. Holding out its shuriken to the beast defiantly, it waited for the right moment. _There!_

The monster charged forward, its claw raised high above its head. _Pathetic._ The figure didn't make an attempt to block it. And as the tension rose among the onlookers it didn't even move out of its way. Grinning to itself, the beast sliced right through its prey. But the victory was short lived as its target disintegrated in a puff of black smoke. 

The monster's eyes widened with fear as it realized that the warrior wasn't there to begin with. It was a stupid mistake that eventually cost it its life. The creature cried out a menacing scream of pain as the point of the warrior's shuriken was driven mercilessly through the monster's chest.

Standing behind the beast, the cloaked figure smiled to itself when it heard a shattering sound deep within its enemy's body. Assured that its job was done, the warrior swiftly drew out the blade from the creature's back. The monster soon vanished without a trace. 

Looking back at the crowd, the warrior was greeted with cheers and cries of joy for it had saved the school and its student from danger. It was glad that it was wearing a hood to conceal its smile. It felt good to be appreciated. 

Feeling piercing eyes watching it, the mysterious figure turned to look up at the hole it had jumped out of in order to pursue its adversary. Five boys were looking back at it with amazed, yet questioning stares. It wondered about these boys. _Why did the demons attack them?_ But deciding to determine that later, the figure bowed to its audience and left the area.


	12. SWTD: Day 9

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 9)

By: Little Ucchan

He stopped at the beginning of the hallway, a bit hesitant to travel through. Sage didn't know why. This hallway was the same as all the other hallways he came across. But there was something different. 

Holding out the candle lantern that he had found earlier, he waved it around a bit, trying to get a good look ahead of him. The hallways were now dark. All of the lights had died and now he could only see a few feet ahead of him. The rest of the path was shrouded in darkness. Sage didn't like the dark. Having the armor of Halo makes you feel that way. 

Venturing forward, he looked from side to side as he walked, making sure that he didn't miss anything. Coming across a door to his right, Sage stopped in front of it. Extending his senses past the wooden door, he checked the room to see if there was any danger before going in. The last thing he'd want was an unexpected surprise. 

Turning the knob, he peered into the room. A bedroom. But there wasn't anything special about it. It was probably one of the guest rooms. But he had to make sure. Taking a step forward, Sage held up the lantern to get a better view. It seemed like this room has never been used. 

Letting out a sigh, he turned around to leave the room. A very familiar smile greeted him back. He gasped, startled that the little girl was standing in the doorway. Giggling at his reaction, she turned around and ran away.

"Wait!" Sage called after her, pursuing the young princess. Stepping out into the hallway, he stopped for a second when he saw that she was waiting for him outside. Standing farther ahead of him, she continued on her run, occasionally looking back to see if he was following her.

Sage ran after her, amazed at how far ahead that she has gotten in such a short amount of time. But the movements were odd to him. They flowed naturally and slowly. She didn't seem human to him at all, almost like…a ghost. 

Swerving to her left, the girl hesitated before entering a room, passing right through the solid door. So Sage was right about her. She wasn't real. But the spirit of the princess must have brought him here for a reason. There was something important in this room.

Reaching for the doorknob, he jerked his arm back when feeling it twitch under his hand. Taking a step back the handle vibrated again. Was there something on the other side? As soon as he had thought this, the knob stopped its rattling. It remained quiet, but Sage could feel it now. The slow heavy breathing. The pulsating of the veins. The low menacing growl of his enemy.

***

The youth strolled across the grassy lawn to the picnic tables. He was in a hurry because he was suppose to have a meeting during lunch, yet he didn't make an effort to get to his destination any faster. Running a hand through his auburn colored hair, he sighed aloud. It was a beautiful day. He didn't want to waste it. But yet the weight of the seriousness of their situation drowned out all forms of peace and serenity that he would normally be able to find in his surroundings.

Stopping for a moment, the boy gazed ahead with sorrowful eyes. He hated fighting. And they were going into their seventh month of peace now. It's been a bit over half a year since they defeated Talpa. But they were being called back again. This just wasn't fair.

_War is never fair._ Rubbing his wrists with precaution, Cye noted to himself that Rowen was right about the armors taking longer to heal when you get hurt while not wearing it. It wasn't painful anymore, but his wrists and thighs still felt like the monster was squeezing them tight.

Continuing on his walk he tried not to let all of this get to him. He could handle Talpa. But the idea that there was a new enemy out there waiting to destroy the earth was a frightening thought. It was too difficult of an idea for the young Ronin to grasp. An evil force other than Talpa? It just wasn't possible. Or was it?

Approaching the table where Ryo and Kento were at, Cye decided to play it cool. He didn't want to bring the others down with his problems. Besides, he wasn't the only one that was affected by this new threat. He had to keep a level head, for the guys.

"Hey you guys!" Cye greeted, sitting down across from Kento with Ryo on his right.

"Hey Cye," both of them replied.

"Where's Rowen and Sage?"

"They'll be out in a minute," was Ryo's reply.

"I bet I know why they're not here." Both of them stayed quiet to hear Kento's explanation. "Sage probably got mobbed by another pack of girls. I'd be surprised if they got here before lunch is over."

"What was that Kento?"

Startled by the presence of a new voice, and a bit worried because he knew who it was, Kento slowly turned around in his seat. Standing behind him and Ryo was Rowen and Sage. Sage looked a bit annoyed while Rowen was trying hard not to smile.

"Hi Sage!" Kento greeted, pretending that nothing happened. "Didn't think that you would make it."

Leaning over a bit he said to Kento, "You _do_ realize that my #1 priority isn't girls."

"Oh really? You could have fooled me!" Placing his arm around Kento's shoulder, Sage patted it a couple of times…HARD. He didn't mean anything by it, but you could tell that Sage was slightly irritated by Kento's comment, just slightly. Wincing, Kento wondered just when did Sage hit that hard. Kento was much stronger than him and had a bigger build. But then again Sage could swing that long nodachi of his one handed. Looks can really be deceiving. 

"Kento, you should really watch what you say around people," Sage warned him, finally letting him go and walking to the other side of the table.

"You're one to talk," Kento shot back. "And were you just threatening me…Halo?" That did it. They never used the titles given to them to call each other by. Not unless they really wanted to piss each other off.

Stopping, Sage called out to him without looking over his shoulder. "Don't temp me Hardrock. I'm warning you."

"Empty threats."

"Do you want to start something?" Sage demanded, turning around to face Kento.

"Bring it on!" he challenged, rising from his seat.

"Hey guys! Chill alright!" Cye cried out, getting in between the two of them.

"Yeah. As much as we'd like to see you two duke it out, save it for another day," Ryo told them. Turning away from Kento, Sage took a seat besides Cye.

Crossing his arms indignantly, Kento mumbled, "Jeez. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Well excuse me for being upset," Sage cried. Resting his chin in one hand he looked away towards the school building. "I just wish I didn't have to come today."

"I don't see why any of us are here," Rowen spoke up, sitting next to Sage. "I mean the school was just attacked by a demon. No one will deny that. And there's a huge hole in the wall of the third floor. You'd think that the headmaster would have enough common sense to close the school down for at least a day."

"Yeah but the problem is that our headmaster is lacking in that type of common sense," Ryo commented with a smile.

"What do you thing he's doing there?" Cye asked when he noticed the headmaster standing near the hole looking out towards the campus.

"Probably admiring the view," Kento said, a hint of amusement ringing in his voice. The rest of them had to smile. But the moment was brief. All of them remained silent. None of them really wanted to discuss this topic. They were trying so hard to avoid it, but it was something they couldn't run away from. 

Staring back at the damage that was done to the school, Ryo sighed. "Just what happened yesterday you guys?" he asked to no one in particular. 

Clearing his throat, Cye began to recall yesterday's battle. "Rowen and I were doing an experiment during Physics class. We felt the monster's presence right before it crashed through the wall. We tried to get everyone out first, but as we were doing so, it used its tentacles to capture us. We weren't able to transform."

Soon Rowen picked up from where Cye left off. "It was going to crush us, but then we felt another presence. Then that cloaked figure appeared. He cut through our bindings and then went after the monster. You know what happened from there." The others nodded.

"But that still doesn't tell us who or what we are dealing with. We don't know who they are or what their purpose is," Kento cried.

"The only clue we have are Sage's dreams," Ryo said. All eyes were suddenly directed on him. 

"Have you figured out anything yet?" Rowen asked his blonde companion. 

"…No," he sighed. "I haven't found any connection between my dreams and reality other than the fact that the monsters are the same."

"You think we should ask Kayura about all of this?" Cye suggested.

"But it's not Dynasty related," Rowen reminded him.

He shrugged. "You never know. She might have been able to pick up something."

"But there's one problem," Sage stated. "How are we going to contact her?"

He soon got his answer when all four sets of eyes came to rest on him. "Oh no…" he cried, holding his hands up defensively. "Not me!"

"Awww, c'mon Sage! You're the only one who can pull it off since you practice that meditation thing. I mean, how else are we going to reach her?" Kento cried.

"But…" he started to protest.

"Face it Sage. We're totally clueless as to what's going on right now. This is our only option, unless you have a better idea," Ryo cut him off.

"Well…" Rowen began. This had definitely caught everyone's attention. They thought that they had already covered every possible option they had. But this was Rowen that they were dealing with. "We could talk to that guy with the cloak."

Kento's response came soon after all the guys were finished staring at Rowen in disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

"Well, it's our only option other than contacting Kayura. This guy obviously knows what's going on. And we can't depend on the demons to tell us since they are so fixated on killing us," he explained. Leave it up to Rowen to think of a crazy idea and actually make it sound reasonable.

"Do you really think they're after us?" Cye asked. "What about the attack on the city?"

"I really can't be sure. But that demon went straight for us yesterday. And it went directly to our classroom. It wasn't lingering someplace else. If it was, we would have sensed it beforehand."

"Why do you suppose it went for your class, Rowen? We were here too," Ryo questioned.

"Yeah, but the three of us didn't have classes together," Sage pointed out.

"He's right. Remember, our energy output is stronger as a group. It probably was attracted to energy that was emitted by Cye and myself."

"Okay, so maybe they're after us because of our powers as Ronin warriors. But like Rowen said, they won't tell us. And we can't exactly trust that cloaked guy either," Kento told them.

Sage nodded in agreement. "Even though it saved us twice, we don't know what its motives are. Or…if it's even human." The others grew silent. They did remember the energy they felt when they encountered that hooded figure. He had the same energy pattern as the demons. Sage was right. They didn't know if this guy was on their side or not. If it was human…or something else.

"I'll try to contact Kayura tonight," Sage broke the silence that hung over them. "But I honestly don't know if it'll work. Traveling on the astral plane is one thing. But crossing realms is an entirely different story."

"So you don't know if you'll be able to reach her?" Ryo asked. 

He shook his head. "I never tried it before."

"Just be careful while you're there okay," Cye warned him.

"You've got nothing to worry about if you think that I'm going to get lost in the spiritual plane. I've done this plenty of times," Sage reassured him.

"Yeah. Sage is an expert when it comes to supernatural stuff like this. Not to mention chasing women," Kento added.

Sage failed to miss that remark and was about to say something very rude, but then stopped. Something was here. Watching them. Suddenly rising from his seat, Sage fixated his keen eyes on the tree situated a few yards away from Ryo and Kento. He didn't tear his gaze away from one of the tree's sturdy branches. 

"Sage, what's wrong?" Rowen asked, getting up as well. He didn't respond. Sage could have sworn that something was there. But whatever it was, it was gone now.

"Sage?" Ryo's voice finally broke in. 

"Don't worry about it," was his reply to his friends. "It was nothing."

***

Leaning against the outer wall of the school, the cloaked figure from the other day folded its arms. It was impressed, no doubt, about the perceptiveness of that blonde haired boy. _He's good. I blended my energy with the surrounding area almost perfectly, but yet he was still able to sense me._ Unfolding its arms it quickly left the vicinity. If it stayed there any longer, the boy may still be able to pick up its aura. 

Finding another comfortable spot in the shade of another tree, the warrior jumped atop a nearby branch and sat there resting, meditating on what it had just learned. It was far enough from the school it was just at to not be detected, but close enough to sense if something was wrong.

Leaning against the strong trunk for support, it had one leg extended the length of the branch it was on, and the other casually dangled in the air. _The Ronin Warriors._ It has heard of the legend of the nine armors before, but didn't fully believe it till now. _So that explains the disturbances in Shinjuku half a year ago._ Everything began to make sense now. But one thing was still unclear to it. Why were the demons targeting them? The hooded character had always believed that the demons were interested in itself. So why go after the Ronins?

Feeling another presence nearby, the warrior tensed. Quickly getting into a crouching position, it scouted the area with its sense to feel out this new presence. _A demon._

Narrowing its eyes, it spotted the monster nearly a hundred yards away. But something was different. If the demon wasn't visible from where it was stationed, the cloaked figure would have completely missed it. It was using a technique similar to its own. Blending its aura with the surroundings so it wouldn't be detected. But the technique itself wasn't perfect. You couldn't completely mask your aura, so there was still a bit of it left that someone could detect. That's what the warrior had felt. And that is how that student had located it before. 

But why was it hiding its presence. Was the beast searching for something? Another drawback to it was that you couldn't attack unnoticed while performing this technique. Any sudden movement or preparation for an assault naturally builds up one's energy, automatically canceling the effect of the technique. It was only designed for spying. 

While trying to decipher what the monster was up to, the hooded figure finally got a bearing on exactly where it was. _It's another school._ It's looking for someone. It decided to probe the school itself, but it didn't find anything unusual. Looking back at the creature, the warrior debated whether to attack it or not. A dead demon was always a good one. And that would be one less demon for it to worry about. 

But it decided against it. The mysterious character was more curious of what the beast was doing here. Besides, it wasn't the one that the warrior was after. It waited a while longer, never tearing its gaze from that one spot where the creature was. And soon enough, it disappeared. 

The cloaked figure was a bit startled that the demon would leave just like that. That made the warrior even more interested in what they were looking for. What could be so important that they would just spend their time searching and not cause any havoc? What did they want? 

Resuming the position it was at earlier, the mysterious warrior tried to make some kind of sense as to what was going on. _Most of the time, they attacked me. Or I attacked them. Either way their battles are always with me. _But for the past few days, their targets were someone else._ Those five boys. _But why?__

Gazing back at the school, it finally realized why the demons were so interested in the Ronins. That monster just scouted this school…for energy patterns. It did the same the other day, only it actually found a strong source of energy yesterday. _So they're attracted to the energy those warriors are giving off. _That's the only possible reason. But those boys aren't involved in this. They're not supposed to be. Standing up from the branch it was sitting on, it knew what it had to do now. _This isn't their battle. It's mine._

***

Stretching his hands out above his head, Sage yawned. Homework had really kept him busy the whole day. Detention didn't help any either. But now it was ten o'clock. Maybe this time he could go to bed and get a decent night of sleep. 

Sitting down at the edge of his bed, he reached over to his nightstand to turn off his light, in the process catching sight of his armor orb. Stopping midway, he frowned at the glowing green marble, having had reminded him of something else he had to do. Contact Kayura. 

Groaning aloud, he picked himself off of his bed and sat down on the floor of his bedroom. Sitting cross-legged and resting his folded hands on top of his legs, Sage prepared himself for the task ahead. Taking in slow deep breaths, it didn't take him long before he was completely calm, physically and mentally. He could feel himself letting go, being separated from his own body. But he made sure that he always had a link back. Once that was confirmed, he began to wander about across the astral plane.

There was nothing in front of him at first. Just endless white. Then color started to enter his vision. Mountains formed and the sky littered with bright stars. He saw several moons scattered across the golden yellow background, and felt the cool touch of the water at his feet. 

Sage hadn't meditated in a while now. He only did it when he had free time or felt troubled. So the time or need for doing this never really came up. He had tried it before. Once when the dreams really started to bother him. But all the meditation would do was recap what happened to him already in his dream world. 

The area, finally finished formulating, was very pleasing. At least he was at the right place. It was true that the world that appears around you when you meditate only aids in your search for truth. He remembered this place well, from Talpa's Nether world. Hard to believe that a world like this exists amidst the evil Dynasty.

But he didn't have time to admire the beauty of it all. He did the first part successfully. Now all he had to do was find the gate. Or Lady Kayura. Whichever comes first. 

Wandering a bit further, Sage soon found what he was looking for. It didn't take him as long as he thought it would. Or rather it didn't seem like it. Time tends to stand still whenever he was meditating. 

The gate was just as he remembered it. Tall, and very intimidating. But not anymore. Now that Talpa was gone. But a new threat has arisen. The guys were right. They had to find out what was going on as soon as possible.

Taking a step forward, all he had to do was enter the gate to the Nether realm, then he could get a message to Lady Kayura. She would be able to hear it from there. He could have just sent her the message through the mortal realm, but there was no guarantee that she would receive it in time, or that she would receive it at all. This way was more efficient, although Sage didn't like the idea of crossing realms via spiritual planes. There was always a higher risk when dealing with other realms, but they didn't have any time to waste. 

Not slowing down, he continued to walk forward. Even when he felt the atmosphere change and the oppressive heat blowing against his face. _What was going on?_ It felt so hot all of a sudden. This couldn't be good. 

His footing wavered a bit under the heat of the energy build up. _Where was all of that energy coming from? _Still continuing to walk, Sage only felt more resistance. _The gate._ There was something wrong with the gate. 

Unable to continue, he fell to his knees. His hands resting on the floor bottom of the swamp like terrain, and his eyes closed shut to block out the effects of the increase in the amount of energy. But it was too much. The energy emitting for the gate was crushing him. Consuming his own strength, depriving him of oxygen.

Sage's eyes widened in fear as he felt the energy's approach. It was quick, and merciless, slamming into his body at full force, propelling him back. It carried out its job successfully, which was to prevent anyone from entering the Nether realm.

***

*CRASH*

Sage closed his eyes in pain as he was brutally forced back into his physical body, slamming straight into his bedroom wall in the process. He gritted his teeth to stifle a yell when he felt the pain entering his mind, like razor sharp needles. He grabbed the back of his head and tried to suppress the pain he was feeling as much as possible. _What the hell was that?!_ But he had to put his thoughts on hold as he heard the rushing of footsteps from down the hall.

"What was that noise?" he heard his mother yell.

"I don't know. But it came from Sage's room." That was Yayoi.

Scrambling to his feet, Sage knocked over the chair to his desk gently onto the floor and kneeled beside it. Just then, both women had entered his room. 

"Sage are you alright," his mother asked worriedly.

"I'm alright, Okaasan," Sage replied, setting the chair back up on its four legs. "I was leaning back in my chair while I was doing my homework. I guess I didn't know how tired I was and fell over."

Getting up from the floor he bowed to his mother. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"It's alright Sage. Just as long as you're okay," his mother assured him.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright Sage?" Yayoi questioned. "I mean it's kinda stupid getting hurt in your own room." Sage just shot her a dirty glare.

"Yayoi!" Mrs. Date scolded her daughter.

"Sorry, Okaasan," she apologized, bowing.

"That's better. And as for you young man…" she started, approaching her son. He thought for sure that she was going to scold him. He didn't know for what though. But that theory was gone when she smiled warmly at him. "Go to bed. It's late and you still have school tomorrow. Is that clear?"

Looking up to meet his mother's gaze, Sage replied, "Yes Okaasan." He then smiled when she started to ruffle his hair playfully.

"Mom!"

"I know. Not the hair," she cut him off with a smile. "Now go to bed."

"Yes Ma'am!" he replied, saluting her. Smiling at her son's antics, she and Yayoi walked out of his room and closed the door gently. 

"Are you sure he's alright?" Yayoi whispered to her mother. "That bang sounded louder that his chair falling over."

"It's alright. If there was something wrong, he'd tell us."

"But you know how he is. Even if there was something bothering him, he wouldn't say."

"True. But I don't want to rush him. He knows that we're here for him if he needs anything."

"But Okaasan…"

"Don't worry," she told Yayoi. "Sage will tell us when he's ready." The conversation ended when Yayoi didn't say anything else to protest. She walked to her room as Mrs. Date made her way back to hers. But before leaving the hallway, she turned around to look at Sage's closed door. _Just be careful. My little trooper._ Silently wishing him goodnight, she left the hallway.

Unknown to the two women, Sage had heard every word that they had said. Stepping away from the door, he smiled. _I'll tell you…everything mother. When there's no more threat to this world. I will tell you. _


	13. SWTD: Day 10 Part 1

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 10 – Part 1)

By: Little Ucchan

He didn't really want to open the door without some kind of plan. He knew that his enemy waited on the other end, and that the disadvantage was on his side. Lacking any kind of weapon other than the lantern he had, all that Sage had to rely on was his instincts. He just hoped that he could fight in such a confined area.

Taking a deep breath, he gripped the handle of his lantern tightly. Slowly wrapping his fingers around the metal knob, he waited. Waited till the beast was aware of his presence. His body remained tense as he felt the aura slowly approaching the door. The adrenalin coursed through his veins as every muscle strained in readiness.

_Wait for it._ The monster was three yards from the door. _Wait for it._ Two yard. Sage could now feel the beast's aura emanating through the closed door. One yard. One more step. That's all Sage needed. Just one more step closer. He felt the energy hesitate. Then it moved again towards the door. _Now!_ Turning the knob as fast as he could, Sage slammed the door open, the solid edge colliding with the monster.

Reeling back in pain, the creature screamed out in agony, clutching its jaw with both of its claws. But before Sage could continue with his assault, the demon lunged at him. One claw outstretched, it swiped down on him, hoping to tear out some flesh. Sage quickly backed up into the hallway. But the demon was still on the move. On instinct Sage swung his right arm, striking the creature in the head with the lantern he was holding. 

The beast screamed out again on impact and fell back against the wall due to the weight of the blow. Looking at the lantern that he was still holding, or what was left of it, Sage couldn't believe how thick of a skull that thing had. The metal frame was caved in completely and the fire that had illuminated the room was put out for good. 

Somewhat safe for a few seconds, it surprised Sage to see that the monster he was fighting was not like the ones he's seen so far. This one was smaller. A bit shorter than he was, but not at full height. It was skinnier too. More stealth like, and only had its claws and teeth as weapons. But this thing was fast. Always on edge, and always ready for more. 

Growling at Sage menacingly, it made another attempt on an attack. As a reaction, the Ronin threw the remains of the lantern at the monster. It batted the metal piece away easily with one strike from its razor claws, tearing through it like glass. But this was enough of a distraction that Sage needed. Entering the room the monster originated from, he slammed the door shut, successfully locking his opponent out. But preventing him from escaping the confinements of the room.

Sighing, he quickly examined the room. Why did the princess want him to come in here anyway? This room looked just like the last one he was in. So what was so special about it? But before Sage could think about the matter any further, he felt the full strength of the beast as it tried to break into the room. 

In an instant, he found himself sprawled on the floor. It was so strong. Strong enough to have thrown the Ronin back even though he was on the other side of the door. Sage began to lift his body off of the floor, but instead heard the sound of splintering wood and the metal hinges being pulled apart as the only barricade that stood between the two combatants was finally removed.

Looking back at the door, Sage was just in time to see the demon heave it up over its head and chuck the heavy wooded object straight at him. He dove across the marble floor, barely missing being crushed by the door. But that wasn't all that was in stored for him. With a giant leap the beast was airborne, its claws stretched out in front of it, aiming directly at Sage. 

*SLASH*

The monster's claws sunk into the hard marble floor where Sage had once been. He had jumped back when he saw the demon coming and had landed a few feet away. But that wasn't enough distance. It attacked again. Having lost his speed and running space due to the last two skirmishes, Sage was only able to sidestep out of the way, barely missing the claw that would have ripped through his stomach. However, he wasn't prepared for the backhand to the chest that he received.

Sage had the wind knocked out of him when the blow slammed his body into a corner. Holding onto the wall to stop himself from falling over, he eyed the beast warily. There was something wrong. He was seeing two of them. Shaking his head slightly and blinking a couple of times, he tried to straighten out his vision. _Damn! That hit was strong!_

Bearing its long rows of teeth at the young warrior, it approached him slowly, believing it had won. Caught in a corner, Sage had nowhere else to run. It took another step closer, and then another. As it continued to advance, all he could do was back up against the wall. He couldn't help it. It was a natural reaction. 

Giving out a shriek of a battle cry. It charged straight for its prey. Sage leaned even more of his weight against the wall. Anything to try and get away…but escape was impossible.

*CLICK*

_What?_ He heard the noise come from behind him. And the wall that confined him somehow gave way. Sage felt his support vanish as he fell back away from the beast. But not before it had drawn blood from the boy, striking him across his chest as he stumbled back into darkness.

The image of the monster grew smaller and more distant. Sage was only aware of his body's fall through the air, his own cries of fear, and the pain he felt through his blood soaked shirt.

***

Sage tossed and turned in his sleep, more in a need to escape than in restlessness. His pillows were scattered across the floor and his blankets, pushed aside earlier that night, were tangled around his legs. Moving again, he gasped, trying to get needed oxygen back into his lungs. His face was littered with sweat as he continued to struggle in his sleep. 

Whipping his head to the side, Sage continued to move this way and that. His whole body felt hot on the inside. Right under his skin. Inhaling again, his hand moved to grab his chest. It was burning, as if his lungs had been set on fire. Taking in more shallow breaths, Sage couldn't take it anymore. It was hurting him so much. This pain. He needed to get away. But how? 

His other arm dangling at the edge of his bed, Sage felt a cool sensation envelop his arm. The source, a gentle breeze circulating through his room from the open window. It felt good against his hot tortured body. He unconsciously moved closer to the source, desiring only to put out this raging fire he felt consuming his very being, burning him alive. 

His feet pressed awkwardly against the bedroom wall and the rest of his arm and head already over the edge of his bed, Sage was dangerously close to falling over. So much that soon enough he…

*THUD*

He cringed at the dull numbness that entered his head followed by the same familiar pain that he has been experiencing an awful lot of lately. Just how many times has he been hit on the head this past week?! Feeling unbearably uncomfortable, Sage opened his eyes to see the ceiling patterns of the room at a much _lower_ viewpoint from what he had been used to. Half of his body was on top of the bed only because his blankets were still intertwined between his legs. He couldn't say the same for the rest of his body. Sage's back lined the side of his bed, his arms were lying lifelessly on the hard wooden floor, and his neck felt like it would snap any minute.

Quickly kicking off the rest of his blankets, he flipped over to the ground. Getting to his feet, Sage stumbled forward dizzily. It must have been the blood rush to the brain when he was hanging over the side of his bed. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he steadied himself, waiting a few moments until his balance was certain. Sighing in exhaustion, Sage took a seat on his bed.

_What a rough night!_ First he couldn't get into the Nether realm and was literally thrown out. Then he gets attacked in his dreams and nearly dies…yet again. Not to mention that he still doesn't know what any of this means. Plus Sage gets hurt for the second time that night in his own room. And his chest still felt like it was burning.

Pulling on the front of his shirt, Sage lifted it up slightly to cool down his skin. It was hot to the touch when he pressed the palm of his hand against his stomach. But what was odd to him was that some areas were distinctly hotter than the rest. Looking down he noticed, even in the darkness, the red mark located slightly above his abdomen.

Shocked, Sage moved to the mirror, hastily taking off his shirt. Staring at the reflection in front of him, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh god…"

Three long gashes marred his chest. Scars of wounds he was certain he had never received before. Fingering one of them absently, his expression of worry and confusion grew even more apparent as the marks grew hotter at his touch, almost stinging his skin. But soon enough, the wounds ceased to exist, fading back into Sage's chest. But the burning was still there. Looking through the glass at himself, only one question escaped his lips.

"What's happening to me?"

***

"Are you serious Sage?" Ryo questioned. Running into him on the way to school, he was eager to know how Sage's rendezvous in the Nether realm went. What he heard wasn't quite what he had expected.

The young man nodded. "Something forced me out. It's almost as if…" he paused, trying to word what he was about to say correctly. "…there was some kind of magical seal on it. Whatever had thrown me out was protecting the gate from intruders."

"Protecting…from intruders?" Ryo was having a hard time letting this entire thing sink into his brain. The account of what had happened to Sage when he had gone to contact Kayura just didn't seem right. Something about this didn't fit in. 

"You're joking, right?" He wanted to make sure that all that Sage was telling him was true. But Ryo didn't know him to be a liar. He couldn't possibly be making this up. However, his doubt on the subject was due to the fact that he didn't want to believe it. If what his companion said was true, then someone must have placed the seal on the gate. But who? And more importantly, why?

"I wouldn't joke about something like this Ryo," he assured the Ronin leader as they entered the gate to the front door of the school. 

"Well then can you try another gate or something? We still have those demons to deal with."

"I don't know." The change of tone in his voice and the way that Sage refused to make eye contact with him led Ryo to believe that he wasn't so keen on doing this again.

With a sly grin, he tried his luck on the subject. "Don't tell me you're chicken."

Cocking an eyebrow suspiciously at Ryo's direction he replied with a simple no. "It's a waste of time for me to go looking for another one. It's not like I choose which gate to go to. Besides, what if the other gates have protective seals on them as well?"

A bit disappointed, but not at all surprised at Sage's ability to keep a cool manner, Ryo still continued to try his luck at convincing him to make a second attempt.  "But you don't know that for sure."

"C'mon Ryo. What are the chances of out of all of the Dynasty gates out there, that I would pick the one with a defensive barrier on it?"

He shrugged. "Bad luck I guess."

"Ryo…"

"I'm kidding!" he quickly told his friend after seeing that his patience was beginning to waver. 

"I don't think that the seal was just limited to that one gate I was at."

"But we have to find a way to contact Kayura. It's our only option at the moment." Ryo was coming close to begging. 

Stopping in the middle of the hallway, Sage sighed at Ryo's 'almost' plea. They couldn't exactly afford to miss any opportunity to learn about their new enemies. Especially since their alternatives were very limited. He would have normally agreed, if that was his only choice. But Sage's little experience with the gate earlier that morning made him think otherwise.

"I know. I wouldn't mind really if the force of the seal hadn't physically slammed me back into my own body."

Ryo took a while to respond after that last statement, blinking unbelievingly at him. "When you said that it had thrown you out, I didn't know you meant literally."

"I did. The energy coming from the gate threw me out of the astral plain with such force that when I returned to my body I was slammed back into my bedroom wall. If it wasn't for the fact that it might happen again at another gate, I would be glad to try."

"What's wrong? Are you afraid of a little pain?" Ryo asked with a playful grin.

"You know I'm not," he replied with a smile of his own, glad at his friend's attempt to liven up the mood.

"Well I guess we're stuck then?" Ryo sighed as they continued to walk.

Sage nodded. "I didn't think that it would be this hard."

"I know what you mean. With the Dynasty we knew what they were up to."

"Which wasn't that difficult. It was kinda obvious that they were after us for our armors and that they were planning to invade."

"Yeah.  And if we didn't know what to do, we had Mia to help us out with that." 

The sudden silence that came between them had forced Ryo to a complete stop.

"Ryo…what's wrong?" Sage asked when he realized that his companion was no longer by his side.

Staring back at him, Ryo tried to find out what _was_ wrong. Why _did_ he stop walking like that? There seemed to be nothing wrong with Sage, but at that split second when he mentioned Mia he…

His eyes lighting up with the new idea he cried out, "Hey! You're still in love with Mia, aren't you?!"

Ryo was silenced soon after by Sage's hand placed firmly over his mouth. "Ryo keep it down!" he commanded in a hushed whisper.

"Oh, so I was right then?" he asked after Sage pulled his hand away.

"No," he quickly replied.

"Then what's up with all the secrecy?"

"You know exactly why I want this to be a secret!"

"Oh, so then you DO like her!!"

"…I…um…" Sage stuttered and then sighed in defeat, knowing that there was no way of getting himself out of this now.

"Whoa! Now here's an interesting twist!" a new voice called from down the hall. Both boys turned to address the newcomer that was casually sitting on one of the wide windowsills that littered the hallway. 

"Who would have thought that Flirt King would actually have a crush on someone," the new voice taunted with a mischievous smile across her lips.

"Laura…" Ryo was surprised that neither one of them had noticed that she was sitting there all this time. A look of dread crossed his face. What if she heard about their little conversation about the Dynasty? Boy wouldn't they have a lot of explaining to do.

"How long have you been sitting there?!" Sage immediately questioned, ignoring her earlier comment.

"Oh…not very long," she replied casually and then jumped off of the ledge she was on. Walking right up to Sage, a sly grin forming on her face, she asked, "So, who's Mia?"

Sage fought back the color that was rising up in his cheeks, trying to keep his composure. He could see it, just by the way that she was looking at him, that Laura was up to no good. The sparkle in her eyes only ensured various types of torture later on. _Great, she's back to her old self again. This sucks! _

"Well?" Laura pressed on.

Turning away from her, he replied, "I don't have to tell you anything."

After a few seconds of silence she smiled at him. "Okay, whatever you say."

The quick surrender on her part shocked Sage. There's no way that she would give up that easily. She was up to something. _But what? _His question was answered sooner than he had expected.

"Ryo, who's Mia?" 

Ryo was loss beyond words on how quick she was to change tactics. So was Sage. But he was quick to respond. "Ryo don't tell her!!"

"Hey!! He can answer for himself you know!" Laura cried.

"Why are you so bent on ruining my life!?!?"

"Who says I am?!?! I'm only asking a simple question!! I want to know who Mia is!!"

Pausing a moment after Laura's last sentence, Sage didn't even try to hide the smile on his face. "Oh I get it."

"Get what?"

Circling around to her other side, he smiled again and chuckled. "I'm beginning to think that you DO like me."

"WHAT?!" Laura screamed at him as he continued to smile. "Where the hell did you come up with such a stupid idea like that?!?!?!"

_That's what I'd like to know_, Ryo thought to himself. Just where did that idea come from? And why would he say that to her? Probably to piss her off.

"Well if you think about it, why else would you ask about a girl that I'm interested in?" 

"I'm just…curious. That's all!!"

"That curiosity must have sprung from something you know," he countered, all the while enjoying this little turn of events.

"That's…that's not true!" she screamed at him, her cheeks turning a healthy shade of red.

"Admit it Laura, you're jealous of Mia."

"Me?! Jealous?!?! Ha!" she scoffed. "Like I have any reason to be!!"

"But you are. It's a real shame, how you can so easily turn down guys but can't stand it when someone loses interest it you."

That did it. Sage was pushing his luck _way_ too far. Laura was already seething with anger. Ryo could feel her animosity growing stronger by the second. Stepping cautiously out of the way, he only hoped that his friend had enough common sense to know when to quit. If he didn't stop now, someone, namely Sage, was going to get hurt. 

But apparently his next statement clearly showed that he was lacking in that type of common sense that would keep him out of danger. "Jeez, just because I don't find you attractive anymore doesn't mean that you have to throw a fit about it."

Charging at the offensive boy, Laura swung at him with her book bag in hand. But having had seen this coming, he backed up out of the way. She swung at him in a wide arc again, only this time in the opposite direction, intended on backhanding the boy at the side of the head as hard as she could.

The sudden movement from her opponent had knocked her book bag out of her hand, sending the object flying down the hall. Laura wasn't expecting Sage to have blocked the move, or to have grabbed her wrist to stop any further advancements against him. She could only blink at him, first in amazement, and then in anger. 

"Hey cut it out already! You can really hurt someone that way!" Sage cried, still holding her wrist captive. 

Growling menacingly at him, she replied, "That's……what I……" Breaking free of Sage's grip with a swift movement of the wrist, she quickly grabbed his arm instead.

"…intended!!!!!" Swerving on her heels, she hauled Sage over her shoulder and slammed him onto the ground. 

Ryo winced when he heard the sound of the impact. He didn't know what to make of the whole situation. One minute Sage was standing right in front of Laura and the next he's sprawled on the floor admiring the various ceiling patterns. Looking down at his friend, Ryo could only think of one thing. _Score one point for Laura._

Blinking _hard_, Sage couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He'd thought that it was just his imagination or something, but the pain he felt on his back was no illusion. _I can't believe she just did that!! I can't believe she was **able **to do that!!_

"DATE!!!!! KINOKU!!!!!" The sudden scream that rang through the hall made both students tense on the spot. They recognized that voice, or rather, that scold. 

All three teenagers turned to face Mr. Teri who had his arms folded over his chest and a rather crossed look on his face. On the floor were scattered papers from his open briefcase and Laura's book bag. Laura and Sage had fearful looks on their faces when their brains had registered what had happened. They were in real deep shit now!

***

"Explain to me again why Ryo and Sage aren't with us right now," Cye asked on their usual walk home from school.

"They have detention," was Kento's reply.

"But it's three o'clock and we got out at two today because the hole in the wall was being fixed," Cye told them.

"And?" Kento asked.

"And so, they should have been done with detention already."

"That normally would have been the case but…" Rowen started.

"But what?"

"They're detention is not based on the time served, but on the work done." With that sentence, Cye sighed in grievance for his friends. 

"And what does that mean?" Kento asked, not really sure as to what he was trying to say.

"Basically, Ryo and Sage don't get out of detention until they finish all of the work assigned to them by their teacher," Cye answered.

"And since their teacher is Sensei Teri…" Rowen let the sentence hang in the air, allowing time for Kento to understand what he was getting at. 

With a heavy sigh, he completed Rowen's thought. "…they're going to be there for a long time." The other two nodded.

Placing his hands behind his head, Kento let his gaze wander to the sky above. "I wonder what they did."

"I don't know the details. But I do know that it was another 'Laura vs. Sage' fight," Rowen informed them. Both Ronins had sweat drops and the corner of their faces.

"Enough said," Kento replied dryly.

"They never stop do they?"

"Apparently," was Rowen's response to Cye's question. 

"Sheesh. Those two fight like a married couple," Kento remarked.

"Just make sure that you don't let Sage know that," Cye warned his friend.

"Yeah, he'll beat you to the ground if you even consider the thought," Rowen added.

"Let him try!" Kento cried, waving his fist in the air as if to prove his point.

"You know he will," Rowen said with a slight smile on his face.

With a sigh he declined. "Yeah I know," and then added with a hint of amusement, "Especially when I insult his love life."

"True that," Cye agreed with a smile. He then stopped when he felt something bounce against his leg. Looking down, he realized that the object that had struck him was a handball. Picking it up and looking at the direction that it came from, he and the other Ronins observed that they were at an elementary school.

"Uncle Cye!!" one of the students called to him and ran towards the group.

"Uncle?" the other two asked him, staring at the Ronin suspiciously. He only shrugged and instead diverted his attention to the girl that joined them. He smiled at the cute redhead that was panting before him.

"Why hello Sammy," Cye greeted.

"Hello, Uncle Cye," she greeted back. Upon noticing the presence of the other two she cried out, "Hello Uncle Ken!! Hello Uncle Ro-chan!!"

Cye and Kento stared at Rowen, exchanging a few quizzically glances between the two. There was a moment of silence right before they burst out laughing.

"Ro-chan?! Oh that's rich!!" Kento cried in between fits of laughter.

"Hey shut up already!! It isn't funny!!" Rowen yelled at them both, but they still continued to laugh. 

Cye, having recovered much faster from that little outburst than Kento, apologized to Rowen. "Sorry about that. We couldn't help it." 

"Yeah whatever," he replied, crossing his arms.

"So kiddo, what are you still doing at school," Kento asked the little girl.

"Well, the lady that usually walks me home after school couldn't come today. So I'm waiting for my sister to pick me up," she answered.

"Your sister?" Rowen asked skeptically.

"Rowen, isn't Laura in detention?" Cye questioned.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Do you really think she'll come?" 

Rowen just shrugged a response to Kento. "Who knows. It's Laura after all."

***

"I can't believe she's not here!! The nerve of that girl!!" Sage complained as he plunged the mop head in the bucket of water.

"You know, I don't see why _I_ have detention." Looking up from his work, Sage caught sight of Ryo's irritated look. "This was _your_ fight after all, so why the hell am I here!!"

"Because Sensei Teri doesn't know that you weren't involved," Sage replied. With an exasperated sigh, Ryo jumped off of the windowsill and walked over to where Sage was.

"Are you almost done?" he asked, sitting on a nearby desk and placing his spray bottle and rag next to him. 

"Almost."

"Then we can leave, right?" Ryo asked with hope-filled eyes.

"Nope." Both teenagers looked up to see Mr. Teri standing by the doorway. His eyes inspecting the classroom, he smiled in admiration. "You guys did a pretty good job."

"Thank you Sensei," the two of them replied simultaneously.

"But I'm afraid that you're not done for the day," their teacher said.

"No offense Sensei, but there's nothing else left for us to do in your room," Ryo pointed out.

"I know. But on my way here a few teachers requested that I let them borrow you two for some various things that need to be done. So it looks like you boys will be staying here a bit longer."

Ryo and Sage lowered they're heads in defeat. "I already told you both that this detention wasn't based on time, but work," he reminded the two students. Heading for his desk and taking out a post-it note, Mr. Teri started to jot down a few things. 

"Here's the names and rooms of the teachers that I had said that you were going to help out at," he explained and handed Ryo the piece of paper. "After you finish that list, then you can leave."

Walking away from the pair to the door, Mr. Teri was about to leave when Sage stopped him. "Sensei?"

"What is it?"

"Didn't you give detention to Ryo, Laura, and myself?"

"Yes, I did."

"So why isn't Laura here?"

"Oh yes. That. Well she started her detention earlier during lunch. And she convinced me into letting her serve the rest tomorrow. Said she had to go and pick up her sister after school since no one else could. I couldn't really force her to stay since her younger sibling was waiting."

"I see."

"Besides, you two do more damage together than when you're apart," he grimaced, painfully remembering what had happened last week. "I thought you'd be happy if she wasn't here."

"Yeah. I guess you're right Sensei."

"Word of advice Sage. You should stay away from that girl. She's really difficult to handle," Mr. Teri told him before leaving the two of them to finish their work.

"That's what I've been telling you from the start," Ryo reminded him, annoyed. "Why is it that you don't listen?"

"Honestly…I really wish I did."

***

Leaning relaxingly against the brick wall of the school, Rowen smiled at the scene he saw before him. Cye was playing catch with Sammy and a group of kids. He'd throw the ball gently to the others and they'd always laugh when he missed the ball on purpose. Kento was running around giving the younger kids piggyback rides. Kids. Even though they can be so annoying at times, like Rowen had learned first hand from Yulie, they still really are a joy to have around. Plus they look up to older kids like them. Actually they _had _to look up seeing how he and the others were taller then them. They were so innocent and oblivious to the world around them, only aware of their immediate surrounding. Only caring about the fun they were having. Unaware of all the dangers that lie in the world they live in.

Blinking rapidly, Rowen quickly forced that mental picture out of his mind. Sighing inwardly, he leaned even more against the wall for support. Ever since he realized that there was a new threat to this world, every peaceful thought he would have would somehow remind him of the evil that was lurking about. And no one, other than the five of them, was aware of it. No one. This evil threatened everyone in this world and even beyond that. And yet, it was only him and his friends that were left to face the challenge. Was there really no one out there to help them fight this new evil?

"Hey Rowen?" Cye and Kento were standing besides him with concerned looks on their faces. Sammy was on Kento's shoulders, peering over his mop of ash blue hair at Rowen, blinking in confusion.

"You alright buddy?" Kento asked.

"Yeah. I just zoned for a few minutes. That's all," he told them and then froze on the spot. So did the other two, and all three of them tensed in reaction to the new energy that they were now sensing.

"What's wrong?" Sammy asked them. 

Lowering Sammy down onto the floor, Kento replied, "Aww, don't worry about it okay."

"But…"

"It's nothing Sammy," Rowen told her as all three of them prepared to leave. They knew what this energy that they were sensing meant. There was a demon nearby. And they were not about to let an opportunity like this slip through their fingers.

"Where are you going?" the little girl questioned. "Are you leaving already?"

Kneeling down in front of Sammy, Cye gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We'll be back. Uncle Ken, Uncle Ro-chan, and I just have to go and check on something." Kento started to giggle at the mentioning of Rowen's nickname but soon stopped after Rowen jabbed him in the stomach. 

"Then you'll come back right?"

"Yeah we will. Now you stay here okay?" Cye told her and all three of them ran off, leaving the little girl standing there in wonder.

***

"What do you think it's doing?" Cye whispered to the others. Rowen shrugged. He hasn't figured that out himself. Hiding behind the wall that surrounded the district, by the entrance to the schoolyard, all three of them watched their adversary intently.

They had found the demon at the junior high besides Sammy's school. No students were around the area and no damage has been done, so they assumed that no one knew that the demon was there. Staring at the beast a little bit harder, hoping that it would reveal something to him, Rowen couldn't help but feel frustrated by its actions. It was just standing there, waiting. 

"What are we waiting around for? Let's charge this sucker!" Kento urged his comrades, already holding his armor orb in his hand.

"No. Not yet. And put that away," Rowen commanded.

"But why?" Kento whined indignantly. But he still complied and stuffed the orb back into his jacket pocket.

"We have plenty of time to attack it. Besides, it hasn't sensed us yet. Transforming now would give away our position," the blue-haired strategist explained.

"But why are we just standing here watching it?" Kento cried, keeping his voice low enough so that only his friends could hear him.

"We have to find out what it's up to," Cye answered.

"That's right," Rowen nodded. "We're totally clueless about these guys right now. We have to find out something useful about them while we have the chance."

Giving up on trying to convince the guys into attacking, Kento crossed his arms in defeat and watched the monster like the others were doing. Focusing his attention on the back of the beast's head, he waited for it to make a move. And waited. And waited. And waited.

"How's this useful. It's just standing there," Kento growled after five minutes of waiting.

Looking away from the scene, Cye got up from his crouched position on the floor. "He's right you know."

Lowering his gaze, Rowen sighed. "Just what the hell does it think it's doing?"

"What are you all staring at?"

The new voice had scared the boys out of their minds. And when they had equated the voice to a face, their skin grew pale. Standing right in front of the entranceway, in plain sight, was Sammy.

Quickly grabbing the girl and covering her mouth so that she couldn't say anything else, Kento dragged her behind the wall. Placing his back against the wall, still holding the little girl close to his body, he and the other two Ronins remained perfectly still and on edge.

But nothing happened. Feeling the suspense gnawing at them slowly, the three boys cautiously leaned to the side to sneak a peak, looking for reassurance that everything was okay. That Sammy's little outburst had not been heard by the demon. They only received a sense of fear and dread at what they saw. A set of devil like eyes stared directly at them, and a smiling row of razor sharp teeth. 


	14. SWTD: Day 10 Part 2

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 10 – Part 2)

By: Little Ucchan

"Where do you want these Sensei?" 

"Just set them down over there Sage."

Walking over to the corner of the room, the youth gratefully set the two boxes he was carrying on the floor. Ryo followed suit upon entering the classroom with two more boxes stacked on top of one another in his arms. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he sighed in exhaustion. He had every right to be tired. Having to have carried his load all the way from the faculty parking lot to the second floor of the B building. 

_Man this school really needs a set of elevators._ And that was a pretty long distance for him and Sage to be hauling boxes filled with hard covered textbooks, regardless if they were Ronin Warriors. It's not as if they were wearing their sub armors at the moment either. 

Mr. Kiran smiled at the two students, knowing that what he had to say next was going to please them. "Once you unpack the boxes and stack the books in the closet, you're free to go."

As expected, both faces lit up with this latest bit of news. "Really?!" Ryo cried out, unable to hide his merriment.

"Yes, really," he replied. "Now I have a conference to go to. When you're done, just close the door to the classroom, okay?"

"Yes Sensei," they replied simultaneously. 

After Mr. Kiran had left the two of them alone, Ryo pulled out his house keys and cut the tape binding the lid of one of the boxes. Pulling out a stack of textbooks he walked past Sage to the wall closet. 

Sage smiled in amusement. "My, aren't you in a hurry."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ryo said, setting the books on one of the shelves. "I've been here way too long." After a few more seconds of thought, he added, "And unlike _you_, I'm not used to having detention."

"Hey…" Sage started, but then decided to let it drop. Anyway, there _was_ some truth to Ryo's statement, much to his dismay.

Kneeling down beside the boxes, Ryo looked up towards him. "Let's just finish this and get out of here. I'd rather not walk home in the dark. It's getting late."

Sage agreed with Ryo. He still had to attend practice with Ojiisama today. If he'd rush home right after this, he'd probably have enough time to rest up before practice. 

_A burning city. _

Sage blinked twice. He looked at Ryo who returned his gaze with an equal look of confusion

_A castle under attack. _

What was going on? _A child with chestnut colored hair. _What was he seeing? _An explosion. Soldiers being consumed in flames. The commander's last breath._ His dream? _The demon's claw striking him down._

"Sage?" Ryo called out to him. 

Sage blinked a couple of times before replying to Ryo. "What?" 

Looking at his friend, he could have sworn that he felt something wrong. He couldn't deny what he saw. Something had scared Sage. He seemed surprised when answering Ryo. And just a moment ago, his eyes were glazed over, as if in a trance, seeing visions of a place far away.

"Something on your mind Ryo?" Sage asked when Ryo didn't respond.

Well, if there was something bothering Sage, he was sure good at hiding it. _He seems fine now._ Giving Sage a cheerful smile, he replied, "It's nothing. Never mind."

***

Before Sammy could even blink, she found herself soaring through the air with Kento, his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. She grasped his arm, afraid that she was going to fall. But with the second that she realized she was airborne, her feet already touched the floor. 

Turning around slightly to survey what happened, Kento's eyes widened in shock. The part of the wall that they were standing behind was…gone, lying in a heap on the sidewalk. They didn't have much of a warning when the demon attacked. Kento was just glad that his reflexes were still as sharp as before. 

"Uncle Ken!!" The demon was approaching them rapidly. There was no time for Kento to move. He instinctively brought Sammy closer to him as a last ditch effort to protect the child. 

Fortunately, Rowen's reaction time was much faster than Kento's. Already in his sub armor, he flew through the air and delivered a well-placed kick right across the demon's face. But the demon didn't fall like Rowen had expected. It just stumbled back a half step and shook its head. 

_Damn! That kicked should have snapped its neck! _Rowen backed into a fighting stance when the demon gave him a menacing look. Its eyes narrowing into slits, the monster crouched down a bit on its hind legs. Rowen wasn't too thrilled that the demon had chosen him for its sparring partner, but at least he had diverted its attention from Sammy and Kento. 

Kento sighed in relief at Rowen's intervention. But this was no time to relax, as he saw from the intense look in his friend's eyes._ I've gotta help him! _As if reading his very thoughts, Cye came up besides him, garbed in his light blue sub armor. Kento quickly handed Sammy over to him, knowing that Cye would take her to a safe spot, and pulled out his armor orb. 

Looking at the bright orange marble, Kento hesitated for a split second as the memories of the war against the Dynasty flooded back to him. He had almost thought that he would never have to use the armor again. 

Clutching the object tightly, he threw the orb in the air and then followed after it. There was no time to be thinking about the past. No time to be thinking about his reasons for fighting, or why he and his friends had been chosen to fight. There was only the present to worry about. And right now, Kento had a battle to win. 

***

Rowen had only seen his opponent in action for less than five seconds, but he was able the size up the demon accurately. It was fast for one thing. But it was also strong, which confused Rowen on how it could have such speed without it being hindered by its physical strength. He also observed that it could easily move from one assault to another. That's why it was so quick to attack Kento right after it had made its first move against them. That kind of ability could prove as a problem to them. Rowen doubted that he'd be given any kind of break between bouts. 

The beast charged with a quick backhand. But Rowen ducked right under it. He then dove to his right when the demon immediately went for another attack, its claw scraping the asphalt.

His hand reaching the floor first, Rowen quickly pushed himself up to maintain his balance, spinning into a rotating flip and landing in a low crouching position. He eyed the demon warily as it slowly turned to face him. 

_What's up with this guy?_ There was something about the demon that Rowen couldn't quite get. It would show a great display of speed and power, but right after, it would slow down, just like what it was doing right now. _Does it need to recuperate every so often?_

Getting up from the ground, Rowen blinked twice in astonishment. He wasn't really expecting to be right. His theory was, involuntarily, proven correct when Kento charged the demon from the side and rammed it into a wall. _Geez. Anyone could have seen **that** one coming. Kento's too predictable when it comes to fighting tactics._ And yet the demon didn't have time to react at all. _This weakness may just prove to be useful._

***

"Sammy, stay here okay."

"But Uncle Cye. What about you?" 

Cye sighed heavily, knowing that the reason why she was here in the first place was because she was worried about the three of them. Kneeling down, he looked at the girl sternly. He had to be firm, or else she would wander back into the battle again.

"Sammy listen. It's important that you stay right here, away from the fight."

"But what if you…"

"No 'buts' Sammy. No matter what happens, you stay right here," Cye commended, pointing to the spot she was standing at for emphasis. "Do you understand?" 

She nodded.

"Good." Cye began to stroke the side of her head gently when he caught a glimpse of the worried look in her eyes. "Don't worry. We'll be fine. When this is over, we'll come right back for you. So wait for us, okay?"

"…Kay."

Getting up, Cye left her at the street corner overlooking the battlefield. It wasn't the best place to leave her, he had to admit, but it was at a healthy distance. Besides, there was nowhere else. Or rather, there was no time to look for a safe place. Remembering the last two battles that took place, Cye couldn't help but feel worried about leaving Rowen and Kento alone with that monster. 

He skidded to a halt when the demon kneed Kento in the stomach and slammed him into the wall on the other side of the street. It loomed over Kento's slumped form on the floor, ready to attack. _Not if I can help it!_

Immediately on the move, both Cye and Rowen landed between Kento and the demon. As one, they kicked the beast squarely in the chest. This time, they had enough force to cause the demon to fall back onto the ground. 

Cye quickly helped Kento his feet while Rowen kept an eye on their adversary. It was easy to attack it when it was recharging, but at the rate they were going, there was no way that they could kill it in just their sub armors. And Rowen was sure that if they didn't finish this now, one of them was bound to get hurt. 

Apparently, Kento was thinking the same thing. "That's it!! This guy's toast!"

Sweeping his arms in front of him, he began to call on Hardrock's power. "Armor…"

Rowen's eyes widened in alarm at the change of the energy pressure around them. And before he could fully grasp what was happening, he, Kento, and Cye were thrown against the wall.

Rowen cried out from the shock of his body hitting the wall. He wasn't expecting it. No one was. Looking back at the demon, Rowen saw that its eyes were glowing a bright ruby red that soon died down in intensity. 

"What was that?" Cye groaned. 

"It must have extended its energy and used it as some kind of pressure blast against us," Rowen replied.

"Armor of Hardrock!!"

Rowen tensed up when he saw the demon's eyes glow red again. "No! Kento stop!!" His warning came too late. The next blast hurled all three of them right through the wall. 

"I'm guessing…it won't let us transform," Kento said quite unnecessarily.

"Gee Kento, where'd you come up with that idea?" Rowen retorted sarcastically as he pushed himself off of the floor. 

"But why?" Cye's question confused the others. They stared at him, waiting for him to elaborate a little more.

Getting up and kneeling on one knee, he said, "It's never seen us transform before. In fact, it's never seen us fight in our sub armors before. So how would it know about the armor?"

"You're right. And it's not like it can sense it coming," Rowen added. "The energy build up comes immediately after you call the armor. Not during."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but how is knowing that going to help us right now?!" Kento cried.

All three of them turned their attention to the demon, who was still standing there, waiting. _Or charging._ Rowen didn't like this. It has been standing there for too long. _How much energy has it stored already?_

"Stop it!!" 

Sammy stood in the middle of the street, her little body trembling in fear. But she was determined. "You're hurting them!! Just leave them alone!!"

"Sammy get out of here!!" Cye yelled at her. "Run away!!"

Rowen felt the energy waves swerve again. But this time, it was much stronger and oppressive. Like the dry desert heat of the Sahara. _But why? _Immediately turning his attention back to the demon, his face grew pale. And for a split second no word would come out of his mouth. 

The demon had now taken an interest in Sammy. But instead of charging at her, the beast did what Rowen had feared. It began to tap into the energy it had stored, gathering it in the palms of its hands. Focusing it into one energy ball just waiting to be released.

"Cye! Kento!" Rowen cried out when his speech returned to him. Both boys turned at the sound of his call and caught sight of the events that were taking place. At once, all three of them were on the move, working together to help preserve an innocent life.

Cye headed towards Sammy, hoping to be able to get her away in time while Rowen and Kento went straight for the demon. It was stupid to charge it head on. It could have turned around at killed them both with that energy blast. But what option did they have? 

Rowen and Kento rammed right into it, all three of them falling in a heap on the floor. But they were too late. The demon had already sent the blast straight for Sammy. Everything else that happened next seemed to unfold in slow motion. 

As Kento fell through the air, he watched the blast travel towards the girl, frozen still at the spot she stood out of fear. She screamed. Or Kento thought she did. Somehow he couldn't hear. Only the rapid beating of his heart was ringing in his ears, pounding through his skull. 

Kento saw her begin to fall. Thrown back to the side. But wait a minute. The blast hasn't reached her yet…and she's already falling? Something wasn't right. There was another person there. Taller. And in a light blue sub armor. Cye. 

He shoved Sammy out of the way. But he was right in front of the blast. Kento's saliva got caught in his throat. His eyes widened. His mouth stood open, twisted in pure horror. Even as Kento's body hit the pavement, his eyes stayed fixated on Cye. How his body reeled back from the force of the blast, crashing onto the asphalt without mercy. His cry of pain. That was the one thing that Kento heard clearly. He wanted to block it out. But he couldn't. It stayed with him, even as he screamed Cye's name in sheer panic.

***

Ryo leaned heavily against the classroom wall, feeling a sharp numbing sensation in his chest. He grabbed his shirt in an attempt to pacify this feeling somehow, but it wouldn't go away. 

Glancing over at Sage, Ryo noticed that he wasn't in the best of shape either. Sage had dropped the books he was carrying onto one of the desks and was resting both palms of his hands on the surface of the desktop. He looked as if something had startled him really badly.

Closing his eyes, Ryo forced himself to take in slow, deep breaths in order to calm his racing heart. _What's going on?_

CYE!!!

Both teenagers jumped at the familiar voice. It was Kento. Sage stared at Ryo, who could only give him a shocked expression mixed in with utter confusion. He had a slight idea as to what was going on, but he didn't want to admit it. It would mean that they had to go into battle again. They were being called to fight.

They waited a minute more in silence until they could feel that sensation they felt before die down. Once they knew they were in control again, the two boys quickly stuffed the remaining books into the closet. They grabbed their book bags and raced out of the room with Sage slamming the door shut.

They traveled down the hallway at the quickest pace possible, since they would probably earn themselves another detention for running. Both of them couldn't help but worry about what was happening to their friends, or what had already happened. _I hope they're all right._ Sage silently prayed for his friends' safety. 

Trying to keep up with Ryo's ever increasing pace, he somehow had difficulty keeping up. It was like he had no energy left. The effect of the things that has been happening recently was really starting to pile up on him.

Blinking a couple of times to try and clear his vision, he slowed down to a complete stop. Feeling the ground sway uneasily, Sage moved to the nearest wall and leaned against it. His head hung low, buried in the wall, and his arms pressed hard against it, he tried so desperately to grab hold of what little grip he had left on reality. Then…the images came back to him.

_Fire burning. The flames licking the sides of the buildings. Taunting him. Proving how helpless he really is. The city is deserted. The citizens have been driven out. And the bodies of those that died had already been engulfed in flames. Leaving no trace._

_The castle too has been deserted. It stands out of place in the midst of the sea of chaos. Lying in ruins, frozen in a distant future that was always meant to be._

_Battling it out in the courtyards are brave young men, defending their homeland to the death. Clinging desperately to that one spark of hope that would someday reward their gallant efforts. But it shall never happen. Fate was very cruel to them that day. _

_One by one, each warrior fell. Killed by an ancient evil that had only existed in fairy tales. An evil that was still alive, searching…for that one girl that they were sent to kill._

"Sage?"

The images vanished from his line of sight as his eyes snapped open. Sage inhaled deeply as his body began to recover from that mental onslaught. Closing his eyes again, he allowed himself to finally relax.

That's when he realized that there was someone standing close beside him. Thinking it was Ryo, Sage didn't pay that person any mind. Not until a slender hand was placed gently on his forehead. Startled by the smooth touch he automatically backed away from it, catching sight of the person in the process.

"Ms. Canna?"

The twenty-three year old high school teacher gave the young boy a worried look. "Sage, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes I'm…"

"Don't lie to me," she said, raising her hand to the side of his face. She frowned. "You're sweating…but your skin's so cold."

Sage pulled away from her before she could say anything else. "I'm just a little tired today Ms. Canna."

"Are you sure?" she asked, doubtful about Sage's excuse.

"Yes. I'm sure," Sage replied, spotting Ryo about a foot away from Ms. Canna. He then remembered the battle. They couldn't stand around here any longer. Not while their friends were in danger. 

"If you'll excuse us Ms. Canna," he bowed politely to her. "We're in a hurry."

Before she could protest, Sage was already moving away. But he didn't get very far. He felt the hallway sway for a second time. _No! Not again! Not now!_ Sage quickly shut his eyes to the spinning world around him. 

"Sage!" Both Ryo and Ms. Canna grabbed hold of him to prevent him from falling over. Ms. Canna slightly withdrew from the boy, feeling how his body quivered under his clothing. _My God! He's trembling! What's happening to him?_

***

"Cye!!!" Kento screamed out in panic. Scrambling to his feet, he rushed to where Cye's body laid. _Please be okay! Please be okay!!_ That was the only thing that occupied Kento's mind. So of course he wasn't able to sense the demon rapidly approaching him from behind.

"Kento!!! Look out!!!!!!!!" Rowen yelled.

Kento quickly ducked under the demon's claw. Unfortunately, he got up too quickly, unaware of the demon's upcoming back kick. The demon's foot connected with the back of Kento's skull, flipping him over onto the ground. He landed hard on his back and laid there, unable to move as the pain surged through his brain, numbing his senses.

"Kento!!!" 

Rowen charged the demon once he saw Kento hit the ground. Striking the demon first in the abdomen, then right under the chin, Rowen was able to get some good hits in. After delivering a midair roundhouse kick to the demon's face, Rowen immediately jumped away. 

Sweeping his arms in front of him and shooting one of his hands into the air, he cried out, "Armor of Stra—!!"

The pressure blast struck him before he could even finish. The sudden rush of energy shocked him, and it took nearly all of his strength to keep him from falling to the ground. _No way!! It couldn't have reacted that fast!!_

Before he knew it, Rowen doubled over, the wind knocked clearly out of him when the demon rammed its fist right below his ribcage. He couldn't breathe at all.

The pressure loosened as the demon slowly backed away, but the pain did not diminish. As Rowen slumped down onto his hands and knees, the pain only seemed to intensify. Taking in needed oxygen, he clutched his chest with his right hand. His whole body seemed weak, like rubber. It even hurt to breathe.

He didn't need to look up to know that the demon was hovering over him. He could see the shadow outline on the floor. But Rowen still looked up slightly from the ground, eyeing Kento a few yards away. He saw him stir and slowly roll to his side, not to attract the demon's attention. Rowen kept his eyes on Kento, but acted as if he wasn't focused on anything. The last thing they needed was for the demon to spot him.

Kento slowly lifted his head up, staring at Rowen first, and then the demon. His eyes hardened as he nodded slowly to his friend. Rowen understood. Carefully, he got to his feet, minimizing his movement so it seemed to the demon that he was still kneeling on the floor. He kept his head down, only moving his eyes to see if Kento was ready. He was. Crouched on the floor as low as possible, he seemed to mimic a tiger on the prowl. 

Rowen waited, just for the right moment. He flinched when he felt the demon's energy rise as it raised its claws to strike. That's just what he needed. In a split second, Rowen back flipped in the air, knocking the demon in the chin with his feet, forcing it to stumble backwards.

On cue, Kento lunged forward and swung his legs right under the demon, sweeping its feet off of the ground. Planting his feet firmly on the floor, Kento quickly jumped back to join Rowen.

The force of Rowen's back flip and the sudden move by Kento had sent the demon crashing towards the asphalt. But they had underestimated how much energy the demon had stored before the Ronins' assault. They watched as, instead of falling, the demon flipped by springing off of the floor with the use of its hands. Landing on its feet, it replied to the guys' attack with a deafening screech of a battle cry. Baring its fangs at the boys, it crouched low in a ready position. Rowen and Kento got into fighting stances of their own. 

"Sage would probably laugh if he heard me say this but…" Kento started as they waited for the demon to move. "…We need a plan. Big time."

Rowen half smiled at that remark. For Kento to actually admit that they needed a plan revealed the seriousness of the situation that they were in. 

"I'm working on it," was his reply. The only way that they could win was to use some kind of weapon against it. But their weapons were with their armors. And neither of them could transform unless…

"I'll distract it. Just get ready to armor up."

Turning in disbelief and doubt, Kento began to question Rowen's plan. "Rowen, are you sure…" He wasn't able to finish. The demon had charged to attack, and Rowen had met the challenge. 

Rowen found himself having to push his body to the max, using every inch of energy that his sub armor could offer him. The demon kept moving just as fast, and hitting twice as hard. Rowen had to dodge most of the attacks. But he soon found an opening. With an upper block, he diverted a slash aimed for his head, leaving the demon's chest wide open for a punch of his own. 

The demon stopped its advancement, stunned by the force of the blow. But before Rowen could continue with another strike, the demon reached out and grabbed the Ronin by his wrists. It lifted its arms and Rowen right off the floor, smiling at his shocked expression.

Rowen gritted his teeth in frustration as he tried to free himself from the demon's grasp. But he couldn't gather enough strength to break free with his arms raised over his head, held captive by his opponent's claws. There was nothing that Rowen could do. He was trapped. 

Think of a way out, he did the one option he had left. And that was to cry for help.

***

Once he saw that the battle between Rowen and the demon had begun (and that Rowen was holding his own), Kento concentrated on his armor. He was sure that this time, they were going to beat it. 

Sweeping his hands in front of him, like he did a number of times that day, he stopped abruptly. Kento felt another presence on the battlefield. A familiar one too. Looking to the side he caught sight of Cye, and his face grew visibly pale. 

He automatically recognized the cloaked man that was helping Cye to his feet. Dressed the same as before, he placed Cye's arm around his neck so as to support his weight better. 

Noticing Kento's gaze, the man looked up, or at least Kento thought he did. His eyes were shielded from his view by his hood. After a brief moment, he began to walk away with Cye. 

A wave of uncertainty passed over Kento. Followed by doubt. Could this guy be trusted? No. He couldn't. Not just yet. And there was no way that he was going to leave his best friend with him. _Over my dead body!!_ Forgetting the battle, Kento ran forward.

"KENTO HELP!!!!!!!!!" 

He came to a dead halt when he heard Rowen scream out his name. Turning suddenly, he caught sight of his friend dangling from his arms right in front of the demon. 

"Oh shit!" He had totally forgotten about Rowen. And now he was in serious trouble. But what about Cye? 

Kento found himself faced with two options. Torn between friends, he didn't know who to go to first. Rowen was in major trouble. He could see that. And his first instinct was to crush that demon. But by that time, that mysterious man could have taken Cye anywhere. 

Closing his eyes in frustration, Kento couldn't decide. _What am I going to do?!_

He heard the clash of metal when one of the points of the shuriken struck the ground in front of him. Stunned, he looked at the weapon and then at who had thrown in. On the sidewalk, the cloaked man lowered his upraised hand from when he tossed the weapon in the air. Cye was conscious, but still leaning on the man for support. And Sammy was standing besides Cye, clutching onto his free hand. 

The man stared directly at him through the dark veil that his hood provided. Then, he nodded to Kento. 

The Ronin looked back at the shuriken. Taking it in his hand, he ran straight for Rowen.

***

"KENTO!!!!!!" Rowen cried out again. _What's taking him?! He should have armored up by now!!_

Turning his attention back to the demon, he tried to hide his fear when he saw it smiling at him. Its lips pulling back slightly as it displayed its long row of teeth. Its mouth hanging open in a hideous smile, Rowen didn't want to know what this thing was up to. He tried to break free again, but it just wouldn't work. 

He then froze when he saw something move within the void inside the demon's mouth. Slithering out of that open hole was an abnormally elongated tongue that mimicked the movements of a worm. Rowen's heart raced even faster, his eyes widening as a sickening sensation of dread washed over him. The tongue split apart, right down the middle, into five smaller pieces. And at the tip of each one, a needlepoint claw revealed itself from beneath its flesh, each one aimed directly for his head.

Rowen opened his mouth to scream, but no sound would come out. As if all of a sudden he had forgotten how to speak. Feeling the beating of his heart pounding like a drum in his ear, he found he couldn't move at all. He was paralyzed with fear. 

At the corner of his eye he spotted an orange blur, and then…

*SLASH*

The demon dropped Rowen immediately. Looking up from the ground, he couldn't help but notice the blade sticking out of its chest. He spotted Kento behind the demon, having had rammed one of the blades of the shuriken right through. He pulled out the weapon, taking a step back as he did. The demon screamed before its body began to fade until there was nothing left. 

***

Feeling himself being gently lowered onto the floor, Cye leaned back against a wall. He was still a bit dazed, and his body felt sore. Nothing specific hurt, but he felt tired all over. The actual attack wasn't what had knocked him unconscious. It was the force of him being thrown on the floor and the angle of his fall. 

Smiling a bit that the others were able to destroy the demon, Cye looked up to see his rescuer. Again, it was that same mysterious figure from a few days ago. He kneeled down in front of Cye. It amazed him that he could be staring straight at this guy and yet, Cye couldn't make out his face. His eyes were shrouded in darkness, with a few long bangs hanging over where his left eye should be. The rest of his face was visible. But that was still no use to Cye. The metallic facemask that he wore covered all aspects of his identity.

"Thank you," Cye managed to let out. 

It took him a while to respond back. "Save your thanks. I don't deserve it."

"Wha?" Cye couldn't find anything to say. It wasn't only the weight of the words that shocked him, but the voice as well.

"Because…" he continued as he moved into position his left arm in front of his chest. "I'm about to do something, that you'll hate me for." He raised his other hand to the boy's face. 

Cye watched as he stuck out his index and middle finger up in the air, and with his right hand held his palm open. "But this is the only way I know to lighten the burden you carry, young warrior."

***

Rowen let out a sigh of relief, thankful that it was finally over. He definitely did not want to go through that again. But the image of the demon's tongue and the sharp extensions that were ready to slice right through him made him shudder. He never had to deal with a monster like that before. Their new adversaries were really starting to worry him. _Just what are we getting ourselves into?_

"You okay?" 

Rowen looked up to greet Kento. He kneeled down in front of him, digging the point of the shuriken into the ground absently. Looking up, he waited for his answer.

Rowen nodded, feeling that his voice was going to crack if he tried to speak. He was still a bit shaky. 

This answer seemed to satisfy Kento. Soon enough he cracked a smile. "Hey, thanks for distracting the demon for me," he joked, a wide grin on his face.

"Oh shut up," Rowen murmured, trying to repress his growing smile. _Leave it to Kento to lighten the mood. _

"You sure you're okay?" Kento pressed on.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath," Rowen replied, then motioned to the side with his head. "Go check on Cye."

Kento nodded as he got up from the floor. He headed off in Cye's direction, leaving the large shuriken next to Rowen. Looking down at the weapon, Rowen remembered the new warrior. _I wonder who he is._

Rowen never expected to get his answer soon. Turning to the side, he watched as Kento kneeled down besides Cye, who was resting his back against a wall. The cloaked man was standing next to Kento. But he was doing something else. Squinting against the blinding light of the afternoon sun, he tried to get a better look. He seemed to have his left arm crossed in front of his chest, index and middle finger up. His other palm was facing an unexpected Kento. 

"What is he…" Rowen tried hard to figure out the events that were unfolding in front of him, but nothing would comprehend. Then he felt a weird sensation at the back of his mind. Something he was too familiar with. It was a warning signal that he would often get when something was about to happen. He didn't like it. 

Letting his instincts take over he screamed out, "Kento get away from him!!!!!!"

Kento jerked up, turning to Rowen in confusion, but then saw the hand a foot away from his face. It was the warrior. But what was he doing? He had heard Rowen's warning, but it didn't make any sense. Not until he saw a shadow outline of the warrior's aura did he feel like pulling away. The energy emanating from his body was making Kento a bit lightheaded. But his eyes stayed fixated on the cloaked man's palm where the energy concentration was strongest, pulling Kento into a trance that he was unable to break away from.

***

"What the hell are you doing?!" Grabbing the shuriken from the ground, Rowen sprung up and ran up to them to attack. He swung at the man, but missed. He jumped back into the middle of the street as Rowen took up a defensive stance between him and his friends. 

Whirling his head back to check on Kento, he saw that he wasn't moving. Just standing there in a daze. Walking back to him in concern, Rowen shook him hard. "Hey, snap out of it Kento!" 

"Wha?" he blinked, then looked down at himself, back in his school uniform. _I changed back? _Worried, he fished around in his pockets for his armor orb. It wasn't there. 

"My armor orb's gone!" Looking up, he caught sight of a shiny orange object a few feet away. Sitting in the cloaked man's hand was Kento's armor orb, accompanied with Cye's as well.

"Hey! Give those back!!" Kento demanded, taking a step forward. But the warrior didn't respond. This only angered him even more. 

"Those don't belong to you!! GIVE THEM BACK!!" He screamed, dangerously advancing towards the man. But Rowen held him back with his arm, afraid that Kento's aggression would make the situation worse. His eyes were set ablaze with fury, but Rowen forced him to back down. Giving his friend a calm look, he assured Kento that he would deal with this. 

After glaring sternly at the man, Rowen spoke up. "Alright. Who are you?"

His eyes twitched at the unexpected reply. The mask had given a slightly muffled, metallic flavor to his words. But the type of voice and the clarity of the words being spoken could not hide or deny the warrior's gender.

Rowen replayed the woman's words back in his mind as she spoke. Her name was Lady Sierra. 


	15. SWTD: Day 10 Part 3

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 10 – Part 3)

By: Little Ucchan

"Are you sure you can handle it Ryo?"

"Yeah. No problem Ms. Canna. I'll make sure he gets home."

The boy sighed to himself, quietly closing the door to the infirmary. He hesitated, staring at the whiteness of the walls, before walking over to the other end of the room where his companion sat in silence. Pulling up a stool next to his friend, Ryo quietly sat down, waiting a few minutes before actually speaking.

"…You feeling any better?" 

Sage didn't respond. Gazing blankly at the hard marble floor, he didn't seem like his mind was fully present. Ryo would often see that placid look when Sage would meditate. But this time, it was different. He was more troubled by something that Ryo wasn't aware of. 

As much as he was concerned for his friend, Ryo was also extremely worried about the other guys. He didn't have a repeat of what happened in his sensei's room, but something was nagging at him. That feeling that something was going to happen. He needed to know what it was. 

Even though it was the most inappropriate time to say it, Ryo went through with it anyway. "Sage, we have to get to the battlefield. The guys need us."

Sage slightly flinched as the very thought of battle triggered a series of flashbacks in his mind. Images that he had been trying to forget all day. He clenched his teeth as all the pain and suffering he had endured in his nightmares came back to haunt him. He tried to focus his eyes onto the floor as an attempt to block out the visions invading his mind. He needed to concentrate on anything but the battle. But his sight became blurred, constantly switching from the glossy white floor to the burning flames. 

"Are you listening to me?" 

He could barely make out the sound of Ryo's voice. He was almost able to overcome the images clouding his mind when a hand jerked his shoulder to grab his attention. At once the images rushed in. 

_The smell of ashes litters the air, choking him. Making him gag at the foul taste. The fore rages on, animating the city in a sparkling dance of death. Children are crying at the loss of their mothers. Soldiers risking their lives, shedding blood in vain. The whole kingdom is fighting a drastically losing battle. _

_All the while, watchful eyes are observing the events taking place. Sneering at the foolishness of mortals. Uncomprehending why the human spirit insists on fighting a meaningless battle. Laughing all the way as it watches the city burn. _

***

"Lady?" Rowen uttered in bewilderment.

"Dude!!! He's a girl!!" Kento cried.

Rowen concentrated on the figure standing before him. Something about finding out that this person was a girl unnerved him. It reminded him of Kayura and the other Warlords. How all of them are human, but yet, they were his enemies at one point in his life. Enemies he wanted to kill. _So what about this one? Is she really our enemy?_

"Lady or not!!! You'd better give those back to us right now!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kento yelled. 

There was no response.

Seething with anger, he growled menacingly, "This chick is really asking for it."

"Kento stop."

"Why should I?!?!?!?!?" he screamed at Rowen.

"She already has two of the armor orbs right now."

"…So?"

"She could have walked away with them when she had the chance. The fact that she's still here gives us the opportunity to reclaim them. If you keep yelling like that, she'll take off," he explained.

After a few moments, Kento let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, you handle it."

"Thanks Kento."

Taking a few steps forward, Rowen thought of all the questions that were running through his mind. Like how he was going to get the orbs back. But first, he wanted to know why. 

"Lady Sierra…why are you here?!" he shouted out to her. "What do you have against us? Why do you want our armors?!"

"Why is it that you seek answers to these questions?"

The way she responded to his interrogation puzzled him. Thinking quickly, Rowen replied, "I assume that you won't give the orbs back to us willingly. So in order to get them back I must fight you." He hesitated for a moment, and they continued. "But before I engage you in battle I must know. I must know the reasons to your actions, your purpose here." 

"You say this and yet you attacked me only a few moments ago."

"I attacked you because you approached my friends. You being a stranger, and a warrior as well, I took it as if you were on the offense. Even if you didn't harm them, I wasn't going to take that chance."

"…I see. You think things out thoroughly, then?"

"When I can."

"You are a very noble young man. You have good intentions."

"And I don't doubt that you do too."

She didn't respond as quickly, searching for words to explain her thoughts. "My intentions can be perceived as neither good nor bad. I do what has to be done. That is all."

"But why—"

"Your battle ended a long time ago," she cut him off. "You have no use for such weapons anymore."

"You're wrong," he protested. "We have a new enemy—"

"That doesn't concern you. They are drawn to the orbs because of the power they emit. They do not want you."

"But we can't let them have the armors."

"They aren't after the armors. They're after something else, with a strong energy pattern. They look around, watching the flow on energy. Investigating strong auras in search for…" 

She paused suddenly, her voice growing cold with the next sentence. "We've wasted time talking. If you want these back so badly then fight me for them."

Rowen hesitated on accepting the challenge. This was what he was afraid of. He found out Lady Sierra's purpose. But instead of motivating him into battle, it only caused his fighting spirit to waver. Could he really fight her? _No…. What am I thinking?_ Rowen couldn't just trust her, nor could he hand over the armors. But how could he fight someone who was trying to give him what he always wanted? A normal life. 

***

From afar, sea green eyes observed the conversation carefully. _What is she getting at? What is her true reason for fighting? _Cye wondered. 

Slowly getting up from the floor, he was surprised that his body did not ache. He believed, that with the armor gone, it wouldn't have sheltered him from the pain he felt. But when nothing greeted him after he came out of his dazed state, Cye concluded that he had been fully healed, testing his reflexes to make sure.

_Lady Sierra…did she…?_ That was the only reason he could think of to explain his recovery. But then that would mean that she really wasn't their enemy. Cye's head started to spin with all of these confusing thoughts. _Just whose side is she on?_

"Here are the rules," she stated, pulling out a small leather pouch from underneath her long cloak. Placing both orbs inside, Sierra tied the long strap around her neck, letting the pouch hang loosely over her chest. 

"If you are able to take this pouch from me, the armors are as good as yours. But, if I'm able to take your armor first, then they belong to me." With one swift movement, she moved part of her cloak over her shoulder, revealing a short sword strapped to her side.

"Weapons or none." Pulling out her sword, sheath and all, she held it out horizontally to herself. "It's up to you. If you are comfortable fighting with a shuriken that is."

_Shuriken?_ Looking down at the weapon in his hand, Rowen realized that Lady Sierra was unaware of their 'real' armors. Rowen thought of his options. _Armor…shuriken…or fists._ After thinking about the situation thoroughly, he came to a conclusion.

Lady Sierra was surprised to see the shuriken fly in her direction. Catching it with her free hand, she paused before laying both weapons on the ground. 

"Damn it Rowen!! What the hell do you—" Kento wasn't able to finish cursing as Rowen raised his hand to silence him. Crossing his arms, Kento decided not to interfere anymore. But he couldn't help but feel uneasy about this whole thing. _I hope you know what you are doing, my friend._

Rowen, in fact, did know what he was doing. _Without my armor on, I'll be able to match her speed and movements. And with my hands free, it would be easier to make a pass at that pouch. _

"One last thing," Lady Sierra added. "You are able to use any natural abilities or techniques that you have in your possession. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

***

Sage steadied his breath, trying to pacify his soul. His whole body trembled under the weight of what he saw. Running a hand through his matted hair, he exhaled deeply as he tried to sort out his thoughts. His dream would always forcefully enter his mind at the thought of the battle the other guys were fighting. But it never happened during the previous battles. _So why now?_

"It doesn't make sense," he said to himself.

"Sage?" 

He was alarmed by how shaky Ryo's voice was. Taking one look at him, Sage was automatically on his feet. Ryo's eyes were wide in shock, as if he had just been through a traumatizing experience. He was practically frozen in his place, unable to even blink.

"Wha—what was that?" he asked, his voice at barely a whisper. "The…the flames…a city burning…people dying…" Sage tensed automatically. Ryo was able to see his visions. But Sage didn't speak and instead waited for him to say more. 

"So much suffering. And there were soldiers…fighting the same demons we were fighting…and they…they were dying!!! Sage, what the hell was that?!" 

"…My dreams."

"…You…you can't be serious," Ryo said after a moment's pause. The intensity of those images was overwhelming. A few seconds of those visions shocked Ryo into stupefaction. And Sage experienced these nightmares every night? How could he handle it?

Sage nodded solemnly. "I don't know why, but every time I even think of that battle the others are in…" He hesitated before speaking again as an image flickered across his mind. "The visions would come back to me. And they would be more violent and intense compared to my actual dreams."

"But why was I able to see them?"

"I don't know," he replied, sitting back down on the bed. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I only touched your shoulder. And then…I saw all of these mixed images." 

There was a short silence between them, each trying to figure out what was going on. Ryo's face wrinkled up in frustration. This whole thing was making his head hurt. Glancing over at Sage, he realized how pale he looked. He was totally drained. Even if those visions stopped right now, there was no way that he would be able to fight. He knew what he had to do. 

"Let's try to figure this out another time." Ryo said. "I need to get you home."

"But Ryo, the battle." Sage protested and got up. But he had to sit back down as ha sense of dizziness washed over him. 

"It's out of the question," Ryo declared as he helped Sage to his feet. "There's no way in hell you'll be able to fight now. You'll be killed."

"Ryo," he pleaded, but the boy shook his head.

"No way. Besides, maybe those dreams are telling you to stay away from the fight. I mean, it never happened before right?"

"Well yeah…"

"And it only happens when you think of the battle right?"

"Yes but…"

"So that settles it then. I'm taking you home," Ryo cried with good cheer. 

Sage sighed. He was really set on getting him home. And in his current state, there really was no way to go against Ryo's decision. Still, he tried. "Okay, I'll go home. But you go to the battle."

"Nope."

"I'll be fine."

"I'd hate to tell you this Sage, but you won't make it home without my help."

"But what about the guys?"

"They'll be fine."

"Ryo!"

"Don't worry about it," he smiled. "I've got to admit though. I'm a bit worried. I have a feeling that something's going to happen."

"So then why—"

"They'll be fine," Ryo cut him off for a second time. "It's hard to explain. But I know that no matter what…they'll turn out okay. Just trust me."

Sage quieted down. After throwing every possible thing that he could think of at the moment, he finally gave in to Ryo, especially after hearing that last sentence. His renewed confidence and faith in the other Ronins was totally contradictory to how Ryo usually acts when involving his friend's safety. _I thought he'd be a bit more paranoid than this. _

But maybe Ryo was on to something. A lot of things had been holding them back today. He might be right about staying out of the battle this time. 

***

His body tensed in anticipation, his hands shaking in readiness. Stepping back a notch, Rowen adopted a fighting stance, arms raised parallel to his chest for defense. Each second seemed to loiter in a suspended sense of time as he waited for Sierra to make her move. The tension in the air was oppressive. He took in a deep breath, trying to maintain his focus. _Okay, all I have to do is take the orbs. _

In an instant, he charged forward with a straight punch. Moving swiftly, Lady Sierra dodged the blow to the side and did the same thing with the next punch. Rowen followed up with a reverse roundhouse and then aimed for her abdomen with a side kick. He continued his assault, trying to find ways to force Sierra to drop her guard. But each time she would dodge the attack with ease. 

The boy drew back after less than a minute of fighting. Slightly panting, he watched his opponent warily incase she took this opportunity to strike. She did not, and just stood there, waiting. Even behind the mask, Rowen could tell that she was smiling to herself.

_Damn it—What's up with this? I can't even touch her._ Sierra had dodged every single blow that the Ronin had dished out. But not once did she block any of his attacks. _Is she reading my moves?? She can't be that good._

Straightening his position, he got ready for another bout. Leaping into the air towards his opponent, Rowen executed a flying kick. She dodged it, stepping back. Just as he had expected. He landed on the ground, but sprung forward with another roundhouse. She evaded it, moving to Rowen's side. He saw how close she was to him. She won't be able to dodge it. Using the same leg, he did a reverse roundhouse. He felt his leg connect with her arm. She blocked it. 

Immediately he disengaged, jumping away from her. Confusion filled his eyes as his brain tried to comprehend just what happened. _She was right behind me. But the way she blocked…it should has hit me at the back of my shin. But…_ Rowen remembered clearly that the block had struck him at practically the edge of his heel. It was an unnatural block. He couldn't see why Lady Sierra would go out of her way to do that…unless…

Realization dawned on him as he finally figured out the reason why she had been able to easily dodge his attacks. He prepared himself again for another round. A look of determination crossed his face. _Okay, let's see if I'm right about this._

Rowen continued the battle, charging aggressively with an elbow jab. The attack passed by the side of her face. Reversing his movement, he tried a backhand. He missed again, but this time he was ready. He was so close to her. It was time to put it to the test. 

Making a fist with his free hand, he drove it forcefully against the side of her face. He blinked in astonishment. Sometimes, he hated it when he was right. His fist went right through her face, destroying the fake image of the woman. The real Lady Sierra was a good six inches past the imposter, narrowly escaping Rowen's punch by a hair. 

"No way!!" Kento exclaimed, hardly believing it himself. "He should have hit her!!!! Can she teleport or something?!"

Cye frowned at how the battle was turning out. _So that's what she meant when she said that you could use any natural abilities or techniques. _Rowen was at a disadvantage. 

Stepping out of the battle again for a quick break, Rowen decided to contemplate what he had learned thus far. He should have noticed it earlier. How she was always able to sneak up on her opponents. How she always had the upper hand in a battle. Her technique allows her to project her image half a foot away from her body in any direction that she desires. It gives her opponent a false sense of where she really is. The projection is close enough to deceive people from noticing anything wrong, but far enough to cause her opponents to miscalculate the distance. _I've never seen someone with this kind of ability before. Just who is she? _

"So…you've figured it out. Have you?" Lady Sierra asked. "My technique?"

"Somewhat," Rowen replied, not wanting to reveal what he knew.

"It's based on shadow magic. A specialty of mine."

"Shadow magic?"

"Yes. Most of the techniques I know are for espionage. And also the ability to manipulate energy," she explained, and then added, "I am a ninja. Incase you weren't aware of it."

_That would explain a lot of things._ Rowen thought. _A ninja, huh? Gotta be more careful._

"I must admit, I'm impressed by your skills," he told her. "But…" 

Charging straight at her, he cried out, "How good are you without your tricks?!"

Now that Rowen knew the skill she was using, it was easy to adjust to the fighting. Lady Sierra was forced to actually pay more attention to Rowen's movements, blocking the hits that he threw at her. _He's…good._

She quickly stopped his arm from hitting her with an upper block. Rowen smiled inwardly to himself as he eyed the prize around her neck. _This is it!_

"You're wide open!" He reached out with his free hand and grabbed the pouch. He almost chocked on air when he saw his hand pass right through it. _It's another illusion!! But…how?!_

Rowen blinked in shock when he felt Lady Sierra's presence right behind him. He could feel her words breathing down his neck. 

"I'll show you…how good I am…" she teased in a low whisper. And then grabbed both his extended arm and his shoulder. "…Once you're good enough to see through my _'tricks.'_"

With that, she forcefully pulled him back past her side, throwing him off balance. He tripped over her outstretched foot and slammed hard into the wall behind him. Rowen pushed himself off the ground as quickly as he could, but it was too late. His mind froze, seeing the open palm in front of his face and the deep purple aura surrounding Lady Sierra.

"Game over," she spoke in a low tone. "I win."

***

"Rowen!!!"

"Kento!! Wait!!" But he was off speeding towards his friend before Cye's voice was able to reach him.

"Uncle Cye?" He looked down, startled. Cye had almost forgot that Sammy was still with them. 

"What's gonna happen to Uncle Ro-chan?" she inquired, looking up at him from where she stood, clutching his leg.

Cye ran his fingers through her hair affectionately, trying to assure her that everything was going to be all right. But the fact was that he had no idea what was going to happen next. _What will become of us?_

***

"That's it you damn broad!! I've had it with you!!!"  Kento attacked her head on. But his punch only sliced through air as Lady Sierra had already taken Rowen's armor orb and jumped out of his reach. She landed deftly besides where she had set down her weapons.

"Damn it!!! Come back here!!!" he cried.

Ignoring him, she took out the 'real' pouch, which was concealed under her cloak, and placed the new orb inside with the others.

_When did she put it there?_ Cye mused as he and Sammy joined the others. Walking right up to Rowen, who was leaning against the wall, he tried to snap him out of his daze. 

"Rowen!!!! C'mon!!!" Cye cried, shaking him until he blinked. 

"Wha?" he murmured, a bit drowsy. And then he remembered what happened. "Sierra!!"

By that time, she had already gathered up her things and was ready to go. But before leaving, she had one last thing to say to the Ronins.

"If your two other friends wish to challenge me, I'd gladly accept. I'll be waiting here at 6:00 PM, this Saturday. Until then."

"Hey!!! Wait!!! I ain't through with you yet Sierra!!!!" Kento yelled, pursuing her. But she was already gone. Stopping in the middle of the street, Kento growled angrily until he couldn't take it anymore. 

"SHIT!!!!!!!" he screamed, furiously driving his fist forward, slicing at the air to try and let loose his frustration.

Cye watched his friend lose control, unsure of what he should do next. Everything happened too fast. _And that woman._ He still wasn't sure of her. _Friend or enemy?_ He couldn't choose. There was still too much mystery surrounding Lady Sierra and their new enemies. It was hard to decide anything at this point. _But…what will we do now?_

He turned to Rowen, hoping that the blue-haired genius would provide him with some kind of answer. But, his companion never replied to the unspoken question. 

Cye stood there as Rowen sank down to his knees, eyes closed tight in fury. He should have done something. That's what his brain kept telling him. Repeating it over and over. _You should have stopped her!!!_ But he didn't. He…couldn't. 

Slamming his fist onto the concrete, he let out an aggravated scream. _Damn it!! This can't be happening!!!_ But it was…real. From the pain he felt in his hand to the heat pounding down his back. All of it was really happening. And the truth was undeniable. Their armors were gone. 


	16. SWTD: Day 10 Part 4

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 10 – Part 4)

By: Little Ucchan

"I'm home!!!" Sage called, opening the front door. 

"You're back early," Yayoi greeted, seeing both boys at the doorway.

"Early?" Ryo inquired, looking at Sage.

"Well, yeah. Your sensei called today telling us what happened. So I thought you'd be home a lot later than this." 

Sage definitely did not miss the 'us' in his sister's sentence. He groaned aloud in remorse. _That means that Ojiisama already knows about today. I'm really in for it._

"Sage. Are you going back into your rebellious stage?" Yayoi questioned him with a grin. "You've been getting into a lot of trouble lately. It isn't like you."

"Oh no. He's like this all the time," Ryo answered instead and received a quick jab to the side from Sage.

"Ow!! Hey!"

Yayoi began to laugh. "Oh, is that true Sage? Ojiisama will have your head if he heard that!!"

"Oneesan!!" Sage pleaded just as the phone rang.

Turning her attention to the phone, Yayoi picked up the receiver on the second ring. "Hello? Date residence." She paused, listening to the person on the other end. "Yes, he's here. Hold on." 

Covering the receiver with the palm of her hand, she looked towards Sage and Ryo. "Sage, Cye's on the phone for you. It sounds urgent."

Both boys tensed on the spot, looking at each other with uncertainty. Sage already had a clue as to the outcome of the battle. It didn't go as well as he had hoped.

"Thanks Oneesan. I'll take it upstairs." Quickly kicking off his shoes, he motioned for Ryo to do the same. Both were up the stairs and in Sage's room before Yayoi could say anything else. 

"I have it Oneesan," Sage spoke into the phone once he picked up the receiver. He waited, until he heard the familiar "click" on the other end before speaking again. 

"Hello? Cye?"

"Hey Sage," Cye greeted on the other end. But Sage could already tell from the tone of his voice that something had happened.

"What's wrong?"

"You ok Cye?" Ryo called over Sage's shoulder before he was able to respond.

"Ryo? You're there?"

"Hang on you two," Sage interrupted, looking towards Ryo and motioning to his open door. He took the hint, getting up to close it. While he was doing that, Sage placed the phone on speaker mode. Hanging up the receiver, he sat down casually at the edge of his bed with Ryo standing nearby, his arms crossed.

"Alright Cye. Go ahead."

"Um…" he began, but sighed soon afterwards. "There was a battle today."

"What happened?" Ryo immediately asked in concern. "Are you guys alright? Is anyone hurt??"

"No. We're all fine Ryo."

He sighed in relief, the worried look he had on his face slowly washing away. At least his friends were ok. But this fact still had Ryo a bit antsy. If the guys weren't injured, then why did Cye sound so distressed?

"That's not why I called…" Cye found it difficult to continue with his next sentence. How could he possibly tell them, especially Ryo, of what happened today? He sighed again. _Well, here goes._

"Our armors…have been stolen."

***

There was a long drawn out pause immediately after Cye spoke those words. It had taken Ryo and Sage by surprise. After all the times they had kept the armor safe from Talpa's hands, all of a sudden…they're gone? Both knew that when Cye called, something was wrong but neither one of them was expecting to hear something like this. And Ryo, apparently, wasn't ready to hear it.

"Wh…WHAT?!"

"Ryo!! Shhh!!" Sage cried, already feeling Ryo's infamous temper beginning to rise.

"How can I 'shhhh!?!?' Did you hear what he…"

"Cye, who took it?" Sage cut him off, trying to get Ryo to focus on something else.

No one replied on the other end.

"Cye?"

"…That's what we need to talk about," he informed them. "We're having a meeting tonight at 8:00 in my apartment."

Ryo started walking around the room, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He stopped at a corner and then started cursing under his breath. Sage remained silent.

"…You coming you guys?" Cye asked when no one responded.

"Yeah…" Sage replied, not taking his eyes off of Ryo. "We'll be there."

The blonde hung up the phone, saying goodbye to his friend before doing so. He didn't speak to Ryo yet, and instead settled for watching him pace back and forth in front of him, muttering various curses every now and then. 

Sage sighed to himself. He understood what Ryo was going through, but now was not the time. He didn't need to be dealing with his leader's temper and his occasional guilt trips. Not when they had something like this to take care of. And, assuming that Kento's already pissed off about what happened today, the last thing they needed tonight were two hotheads in the same room. 

But tangling with Ryo when he was frustrated like this…it wasn't something Sage looked forward to. However, it was something he had to do.

"Ryo…will you calm down?"

"…Calm down?" 

That did it. 

"Calm down?!" he lashed out suddenly, turning to confront Sage. "Let's see YOU try and 'calm down' when you realize that the reason why your friends' armors were stolen was YOUR fault!!!"

"But it wasn't your fault!!" 

"Yes it was!!" Ryo yelled back, causing the room to grow quiet. He bit his bottom lip to try and restrain the tears forming in his eyes. 

"Yes it was," he repeated again, this time more softly. "Anyway you look at it, it was my fault. The Ancient…he trusted us with the armors. To keep them safe from evil. And what did I do? Let them slip away."

"Ryo," Sage began. "The Ancient didn't just leave the armors in your care. He gave each of us an armor to use. Each of us has a responsibility. It doesn't solely rest on you."

"You may be right about that…but I'm the leader!" he cried. "It weighs more on me than anyone else!!"

"Ryo you're—"

"Not the leader," he finished for him. "I know. No one really said it flat out that I was. So I shouldn't worry about it. Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

Sage remained silent. 

"Even if no one did say it, everyone treats me as if I were. You. The guys. The Dynasty. Even the Ancient. They always saw me to fulfill the role of 'leader,' so naturally I started to believe it myself," he confessed. "It's a part of me now. So you can't just tell me that I don't have that responsibility resting on my shoulders, Sage."

The other man sighed, considering Ryo's words thoughtfully. It was the truth. Everyone had their own role to play during the war with Talpa. And Ryo had taken up the part of leader. No one stated other wise because in reality, no one else could fulfill that role. It was a thankless job. And yet…Ryo took it on without even thinking. But how did he really feel about it? 

Sage didn't really know what kind of thoughts ran through his friend's mind, or what weighs down on his heart because of his duty. Ryo was always too hard on himself, but this time, Sage was determined to spare him a little grief. 

"Fine. I understand that as leader, you have certain responsibilities to us and the armors," he said. "But…I don't understand how you can take the blame for what happened now."

"Sage, if I had listened to you in the first place about going then—" 

"Then you would have been able to do something. Right?" he finished instead, which now left Ryo speechless. "But you didn't listen to me. And why was that?"

"Because…I was worried about you. I didn't think you'd make it back safely."

"And?"

Ryo sighed, smiling a bit. "And I had a feeling that the guys were going to be ok…no matter what."

"That's right," Sage repeated. "No matter what." 

Ryo closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax. Letting go of the guilt and sorrow he had only moments ago. Sage was right. He remembered it clearly. That reassuring feeling that his friends were going to come out of it alive. That they were going to be safe. It's all that really mattered to him. 

"Thanks," Ryo finally said, a small smile forming on his lips. "I needed that."

 "…Any time."

***

"God it's cold out." 

Pulling his school jacket tighter around his body to block out the wind, Ryo shivered. 

"You okay?" Sage asked, glancing over at him. 

"I'm fine," he lied.

"You know… my mother did offer you a warmer jacket."

"…Don't rub it in Sage. I'm beginning to regret not taking it."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "At least it'll be warmer at Cye's place."

Ryo nodded, grateful that they only had to walk one more block to get to Cye's apartment. 

"You think everyone's there already?" he asked, trying to get his mind off of the fact that he couldn't feel his toes.

"It's possible."

"…You think Kento's pissed?"

Sage exhaled, a puff of smoke coming out of his mouth and then dissipating into the atmosphere. "I just hope he remembers not to throw anything this time."

***

"Shit!! Couldn't you have used your armor?!"

"Calm down, Kento," Cye told him as he watched him pace back and forth in an effort to 'safely' release his anger. The man Kento had addressed was sitting at the dining table. His elbows propped on the wooden surface and his hands folded on top of one another, Rowen thought about what he was going to say. 

"Lady Sierra wasn't aware that we had real samurai armor."

"So what's your point?!" Kento yelled, dissatisfied with his excuse. "You think you wouldn't be playing fair if you used it or something?!"

"It's not that," he answered. "There was no way that I could have completed the transformation without Sierra attacking me first, like how the demon did."

"Rowen! You don't know for sure that she would have attacked you!"

"She's quick Kento," he replied, looking at him directly. "She has to be if she's able to hold her own against those demons." He paused for a moment, looking back down at the table. "She would have played it safe and, if I had armored up, she would have made an offensive move against me. I'm sure of this."

"But…" 

Rowen shook his head, making him stop. "Besides, it would have been easier to make a pass at the orbs if I didn't have the armor on. I'm a lot faster without it."

Kento sighed, his anger having had declined with each sentence that came out of Rowen's mouth. He could never figure out how Rowen could calm him down like that, despite how angry he was. He always managed somehow. 

At that moment the doorbell rang. Signaling to the others that he would get it, Cye stepped out of the kitchen and walked towards the door. Two familiar faces welcomed him once he opened it. 

"Hey you guys," Cye welcomed, moving aside to allow Ryo and Sage to come in.

Sage gave Cye a small bow for acknowledgement while Ryo greeted him with his usual good cheer. "Hey Cye. Is everyone else here already?"

"Yeah. Rowen and Kento are in the kitchen," he replied as the other two boys took off their shoes and slipped on the remaining pairs of house slippers.

"Did anything happen?" Ryo questioned with a bit of concern.

"Kento was venting," he told them. "But the worst of it's over."

"That's good to hear," Sage said. "Hope he didn't break anything."

"Actually, he was very good at controlling himself this time."

"Wow," Ryo smiled. "I'm impressed."

"So am I," Rowen said, appearing in the hallway along with Kento, who wasn't too pleased that he was being gossiped about.

"Well," he spoke, clearing his throat. "Shouldn't we get started?"

"Yeah," Rowen nodded, moving to Cye's living room with the others. Taking a seat besides Sage on the couch, he waited until everyone was comfortable before speaking.

"…I'll start from the beginning."

***

There was a profound silence after Rowen had ended his recap of the events of that day. Cye and Kento had nothing to add to his account, and all three remained quiet, waiting for a response from their friends.

"So… that's what happened huh?" Ryo asked just to confirm.

Rowen nodded. "Now we have to decide where to go from here."

"That's easy," Kento said. "We got to get the armors back."

"It's not that simple."

"Of course it is, Cye. We'll win them back this Saturday when Ryo and Sage fight her," he cried happily. "Right guys?"

"Whoa! Wait a minute!" Ryo shouted in alarm. 

"When was this?!" Sage demanded.

"Sorry," Rowen apologized. "I forgot to tell you. Before she left, Lady Sierra issued a challenge to the both of you."

"Both?" Sage asked, unbelieving. "She wants to fight us both at the same time?"

Rowen nodded. "She's betting all our armor orbs for the two of yours."

"An all or nothing battle," Ryo said quietly. "Did she tell you the terms of the match?" 

Rowen stopped to think for a moment, and then shook his head. "No, she didn't."

"Great," Sage sighed, not liking his answer. 

"Hey don't worry about it! If you just focus on beating her in the fight, then the armors are as good as ours," Kento reassured them. "It's two against one after all."

Sage sighed again. That's exactly what was bothering him. The fight was obviously in their favor, so why did Sierra make the challenge? _Something's not right. There's got to be more to it. _

"So, are we going to use our armors?" Ryo asked.

"You'd better!" Kento cried.

"Fighting in sub armor is not going to work," Rowen agreed. "You'll have to armor up before the fight."

"Why? What kind of abilities does she have?"

"She has a ninja background. And she also mentioned something about shadow magic," Rowen informed them.

"Shadow magic?" Ryo repeated, confused.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "But from what I can gather, it had to do with energy manipulation. You can expect some sorcery to come into play during this match so both of you keep your guard up. There's no telling what might happen."

"You think she's as strong as one of the former dark warlords?" 

"I don't know about that Sage," Rowen answered after a bit of thinking. "She's skilled… but we don't know how strong she is compared to the armor."

Sage nodded, hesitating before asking his next question. "So… should using our surekills be an option?"

"No."

The almost immediate response had left the rest of the group in silence, turning their attention to the young man that had answered, as if on instinct, to that question. Cye only stared at the floor, avoiding their eyes. He had remained quiet while the guys had been discussing the upcoming match, debating in his mind if he should state his opinion on the matter. He wasn't planning to, but now things had changed. He couldn't let them use such a deadly weapon.

"Cye…" Ryo spoke, completely at a loss for words. 

"I'm sorry," he said after a moment's hesitation. "But you can't use them."

"What are you talking about Cye?!" Kento cried, rising from his seat. "Of course they should be able to use them!"

"No they shouldn't," Cye said more firmly.

"Give me one good reason why!" Kento demanded.

"Because she's _human_!!" Cye screamed, getting up. "Since when do we use our powers to kill others?!?!"

Silence overtook the room again. No one was able to speak. Or if they had something to say, it wasn't the appropriate time to say it. Cye's words had made an impact on everyone, bringing them crashing back down to reality. Their opponent… was one of them. 

But Kento couldn't accept this. He wouldn't allow it. 

"Why… why are you defending her?!" he shouted. "She took our armors!!"

"She saved our lives!"

"She's the enemy!!"

"Then prove it!!" Cye yelled. "Prove it Kento! Name one time she made an attempt at your life!!"

Kento paused, thinking of a way to respond. Lady Sierra never attacked him personally. He knew that. So in an attempt to defend himself, he was about to bring up Rowen's fight with her today. But even then, Kento knew that she wasn't trying to kill him. She didn't even land one single punch on Rowen. So instead, he didn't respond. 

"Kento… don't you remember what she said today?" Cye asked in an almost pleading voice. "She doesn't want us to get involved. She doesn't want to make us fight anymore."

"Then what should we do?" 

Both boys looked towards Sage, momentarily drawn away from their debate. 

"Are you saying we should let her keep the armors?" he questioned. 

As much as Cye wanted to say yes and end his life as a warrior, he shook his head. "I just don't want her to get hurt. She's not our enemy."

"But you _want_ us to get the armors back from her?" Sage asked carefully.  

Cye nodded.

"But… why?" Ryo questioned. "I thought you didn't want to fight."

"I don't," came his response. 

"But you just said…"

"I don't like fighting. All of you know that," Cye interrupted in order to explain. "I'd do anything to go back to my life before I was a Ronin, but… I wouldn't do it by having someone else take my place. That's a burden that I wouldn't be able to bear."

Smiling cheerfully at the guys, he added. "If I'm going to settle down, it's going to be after my duty as a warrior is fulfilled. Only then… have I earned it."

Ryo chuckled to himself, and then held up his hands in defeat. "Alright Cye. You win. No surekills."

"And during the match, we'll keep in mind what you said," Sage told him. "We won't seriously hurt her. So don't worry."

"Thanks guys," Cye smiled again. 

"Well…" Kento started, resting his hands behind his head. "I'd say we're pretty much done for today, wouldn't you?"

Rowen nodded, grinning. "Yeah. Let's go home."

***

A clear sky surrounded the earth in a thick blanked of darkness for the night. Like it always had for centuries. On this evening, one adventurer dared to risk walking out in the open across the empty streets, guided only by the manmade lights and the dim glow of the stars above. 

Sage sighed. It was a great night to be out for a peaceful stroll, but his mind was clouded with troubling thoughts of the battle to come. He knew that there was something wrong with the challenge. He had refrained from telling the other guys of his worries, hoping to sort it out on his own. But if he did find out what was wrong… could he do something about it. Or was it too late?

"Thinking hard, warrior?"

Jumping back at the unknown voice, Sage took up a fighting stance, searching around him for the speaker. Up ahead, behind the shadow of a nearby streetlamp, a figure stirred and then stepped out into the open. 

"You were off guard," Lady Sierra said, smiling underneath her cloak and mask. "A deadly flaw to carry into battle."

"Did you want to test that theory?" Sage challenged.

"…I can wait till Saturday."

Her response had caused Sage to lower his defenses. "If you weren't looking for a fight, then what did you come here for?"

"…It's an old habit of mine to meet with my opponent before a formal match," she told him. "Find out what kind of man he is. And… if I have anything to worry about."

"So you decide to scope me out now since you couldn't at the apartment."

She paused, slightly surprised. "You knew I was there."

"I had a feeling you were around the area."

She laughed. "You're better than I thought. Looks like I'll have to watch out for you."

"And I for you… and whatever trick you're going to pull on Saturday."

Lady Sierra took longer to answer this time. "…I don't get your meaning."

"Don't lie," he cried. "Why else would you challenge both of us at the same time unless you've got something up your sleeve. You'd have no chance of winning otherwise."

She closed her eyes, and then smiled shaking her head. "So you found me out. But it doesn't make any difference." 

"What?" Sage uttered. 

"Even if you knew exactly what I was planning, there's no way you and your friend can defend against it," she said with confidence. "I assure you. On Saturday… I'll have both your armors by the day's end."


	17. SWTD: Day 11

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 11)

By: Little Ucchan

Yesterday was a very busy day. There was nothing dull about it. Not only did Laura succeed in making a fool of him, Sage also got detention, almost passed out from a relapse of his dreams, found out that the armors were stolen, AND had a confrontation with Lady Sierra. Yes… yesterday was very "fun" indeed. So, after returning home from a long day, Sage had went straight to bed, hoping to find a sanctuary in his sleep. He had totally forgotten about his dreams.

Speeding down the corridor, Sage cursed under his breath as he was being chased by the demon from the other night. He could feel its aura gaining on him. His only hope was that hidden staircase. 

Rushing into the room, he swerved around right time to execute a roundhouse kick, his heel catching the demon right under the chin and sending it flying into the nearest wall. Having had bought himself some time, Sage went straight for the far corner of the room. Pressing his shoulder against the portion of the wall where he remembered the passage to be, he leaned his weight into it, pushing until he felt a shift from the pressure. 

A block of the wall receded backwards and then slid to the side, giving him access to a dark and narrow staircase. Sensing the demon's movements behind him, Sage grabbed the nearest object, being a chair, and hurled it at the demon, creating a diversion that gave him a head start down the stairs.

It was dark inside, causing him to stumble several times. And the fact that he was running, taking two or more steps at a time, didn't help much, forcing him to occasionally slam into the wall due to lack of balance. But Sage had no choice. Feeling the demon closing in, he picked up the pace, dangerously jumping from step to step to cover more distance.

This wasn't enough. The demon was right on his tail. He glanced back just to narrowly avoid being sliced in two by its sharp claws. But he lost his footing, falling forward and crashing through the door, landing hard at the base of the stairs.

Sage cringed as the pain surged through his skull. But he forced himself to get up. He had only managed to rise to his knees when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the demon leap towards him. Claws drawn back, its teeth bared, it would have killed him in mere seconds. But just when Sage thought doom was imminent, the demon was thrown back once it came close to the doorframe. 

Screeching in anger, it made another attempt. But the results were the same. A flash of light and the demon was back on the steps screaming in pain. Cursing at Sage and whatever godly power that had decided to keep vigil over the young man, the demon gave up its prey and left. 

After a minute or so of pure silence, Sage finally allow himself to breathe a sigh of relief, falling onto the floor for a quick break. Only into the first ten minutes of his dream and already he was out of breath. This was too much. 

While lying on the cold concrete, his gaze wandered to the entrance to the staircase. There was nothing peculiar about it. The frame was made of simple stone slabs curving into an arc at the top, giving it that kind of old style dungeon look. And yet, there was something about it that had saved his life. 

Rising from the floor, Sage cautiously made his way to the doorframe, squinting in the dim light to get a better look at it. Scanning up the structure, his eyes came to rest at the center of the arc where a small circular plate embedded with a symbol laid. _A demon ward_, Sage assumed, having had recognized the emblem from one of the books he had at home. _So that's what stopped it._

"We'll be safe down here."

His heart skipped a beat when he realized that he was no longer alone. But his momentary uneasiness faded away when he recognized the voice. Turning to the side, Sage smiled slightly at the child he met at the hilltop. 

The girl returned the gesture, giggling as she smiled. "All the entrances have a magic seal on it. So none of the demons can enter."

"I see. And… how did you know about this place?" Sage asked, trying to create small talk so the girl wouldn't become alarmed.

"My papa told me," was her reply. "He told me to come down here if there was any trouble. And so, here I am."

The young girl's expression suddenly went serious, a sense of sadness and worry mixed into her face. "Have you seen my papa? He said he'd be here."

Sage didn't know how to answer, knowing that the king wouldn't be coming back to meet with his daughter. "Princess… I…"

A loud rumbling sound coming from high above had drowned out his response. Sage immediately knelt down next to the child and shielded her with his body as the ground shook, causing pieces of the ceiling to fall around them. The castle was going to collapse. If they stayed here any longer, they'd be buried underneath all the rubble and chaos of the demon invasion. 

Feeling the worst of it was over, for now, Sage scooped up the child in his arms and began to run. He was determined to keep his promise to the girl's father and to the soldier that had saved his life. He was going to save this girl. The one that an entire country had sacrificed their lives for. 

***

Light footsteps rhythmically traveled down the hall, leisurely making its way through the house and then coming to a stop. The next noise that followed was the sliding of the large shoji panels, exposing to the viewer the veranda that opened up to the garden. Stepping out into the morning fresh air, Grandfather Date sighed. This was the ideal way to start the day. 

But this sense of inner peace was short lived as he heard the frantic footsteps of his grandson running down the stairs followed by his daughter's scolding voice. 

"Seiji!! No running in the house!"

"Gomen nasai Okaasan! But I'm really late!"

After that, the running came closer as Sage speeded by his grandfather, giving him a quick goodbye. He was out the door and through the gate before Grandfather Date could give him a proper response. 

"That boy," Mrs. Date shook her head as she came up to her father's side. "He's overslept for this whole week. And last week as well." 

"He's gotten good at running. Maybe now he'll be faster during kendo practice."

"Be serious Otousan!!" Mrs. Date cried, not liking her father's joking manner. "Sage wasn't like this before! I'm worried about him."

Grandfather Date chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll talk to him."

***

_Damn it! Late again!!_ Glancing down at his watch, Sage cursed at the time. He only had three minutes until the last bell. And if he wasn't in the building by that time… well… that'll be another day of detention added to his "after school activities." Today was _supposed_ to be his last day, but it's been pushed back to Wednesday because of the numerous "offenses" he's committed this week. And most of them weren't his fault either. Sage sighed as he rounded a corner and speeded towards school. Ever since he met that _girl_… his life had taken a turn for the worse. 

"Hey!!"

Running alongside the school wall, Sage looked up to see who had called out to him. On the second floor of the school, two of his friends were sitting by the open window of their classroom. Rowen waved a casual hello while Kento had this smirk on his face.

"You'd better hurry!!" he yelled with a mock grin. "You've got one minute!!" 

Sage scowled at the boy. "Thanks for telling me Kento!! Don't you think I already know—"

He wasn't able to finish. Not watching where he was going, he accidentally slammed into another person, coming to a stop right in front of the school gates. 

Regaining his balance, he quickly apologized. "I'm sorry. I—" And then, seeing who it was, took back his apology all together. "Oh it's you."

Laura gave him the evil eye. "And what does _that_ mean? I don't deserve an apology?"

"Well…" Sage pretended to think about it for a moment and then replied, "No. You don't."

"I see. Not 'manly' enough to take the blame for your _own_ faults."

"Hey, _you_ ran into _me_."

"Only because some _baka_ pretty boy wasn't watching where he was going!!"

Rowen watched with mild interest as the two teenagers began their fight of the day. Knowing all too well that this was just the tip of the iceberg, he sighed in remorse, lowering his head. "They were so close too."

Kento nodded solemnly and then looked at his watch. "…3 …2 …1 …"

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*

***

"It's too early for this," Sage groaned, standing in the hall with a water bucket in his hand. 

"And I was standing right at the gate too," Laura sighed, leaning against the wall. She then looked over at Sage who did the same. Both of them continued to glare in silence until neither one could take it anymore.

"This is all YOUR fault!!!" they cried simultaneously. 

"You were just looking for a fight this morning!" Laura shouted.

"How could I _not_ after what you did yesterday?!" Sage yelled back.

"I didn't do anything!!"

"So I suppose throwing me on the ground doesn't count as 'doing anything?!'"

"You _deserved_ that after mocking me!!"

"Only after _you_ did the same to me!!"

After an unexpected pause, Laura sighed, diverting her gaze away from Sage. "We're not getting anywhere are we?"

"Afraid not," Sage answered, thankful that there was a break in their verbal bout but, at the same time, wary as to why there was a sudden switch in her tone. He remained silent, waiting for her to speak.

"Listen Sage… let's call a truce ok?" Laura proposed. "Our fighting isn't helping either of us. And, believe it or not, I'd like to graduate without being held back as a delinquent student."

Sage was going to make a comment about this, but wisely refrained from doing so. It was so sudden that she'd spring an idea like this. But the way she had brought it up made him believe that this wasn't some spur of the moment notion she was throwing out at him. Maybe Laura has been thinking of a way to settle their dispute without both of them being expelled. 

"I'm listening," he said, urging her to go on. 

"So… let's just forget about our past history together and pretend we don't know each other ok?"

"…That's a nice thought," he said after a period of thinking.

"But?" she asked, knowing there was more to it. 

"There's a problem."

"…Which is?"

"Your sister. My family and friends. Especially Ryo and Rowen," Sage replied. "They might have something to say about this."

Laura sighed, having had overlooked all the people that she had become friends with who also knew Sage. Acting as if they were complete strangers and not acknowledging each other's existence might get a few people aroused. Might even provoke some to do something about it.

"Okay… do you have an alternative?" she asked.

"…"

"Well?"

"Thinking."

Laura let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes. But she remained quiet, allowing Sage some time to sort out his thoughts. 

"Let's do it this way," he began. "I won't pry into your personal business if you'll do the same for me. We'll talk to each other when deemed necessary, like when we're with friends or in front of my family or for one of those rare cases that shows up every now and then."

"Should I be taking notes?"

"Laura…"

"Sorry," she apologized. "Continue."

"The last thing is that there's to be no revenge plotting to settle past grudges. I've noticed that's what gets us into most of our fights."

"But what if it's absolutely necessary," Laura asked with a slight grin.

"We're trying to have a truce here and you're already coming up with exceptions?" Sage shot back rather annoyed. 

"I'm just asking," she replied. "You already know first hand that I have a tendency to shoot my mouth off a couple of times."

"Try to restrain yourself."

"Fine. I'll swallow my pride and tolerate your ignorance."

"…You just had to get that out of your system didn't you?" Sage asked, not liking that last comment.

She shrugged. "Might as well since I won't be able to later."

"Are you quite done?"

"Quite."

"So truce?" 

"Truce."

***

"What's this about Rowen?" Cye asked.

"I dunno," he shrugged. "Geez. Why'd you ask me?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're the closest one to Sage," Ryo replied. 

"Hate to break it to ya, but I'm just as clueless at the rest of you guys."

During the early part of the day, each Ronin had, one way or another, gotten a message from Sage to meet him up at the school rooftop during lunch. So all of them complied with the request and were now waiting at the designated area. The only one who wasn't there… was Sage.

"Well all I know is that he'd better get here fast," Kento growled impatiently. "I'm missing my lunch."

"Sorry I'm late you guys!" Sage apologized, running up to them from the staircase. "I got held back."

"Sensei Teri?" 

"…How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," was Ryo's response. 

"So what did you need to tell us?" Cye asked. 

Sage hesitated for a moment, dreading the response he was going to get. "I ran into Lady Sierra on my way home last night." 

"You WHAT?!" Kento cried out in shock.

"What happened?!" Ryo asked. "Did you fight her?! Did she try and take your armor?!"

"No I didn't fight her. And I still have my armor orb," Sage replied.

"So then… what did she want?" Rowen asked, curious to know why Sierra had paid his friend a visit. 

"She was checking me out."

"She met with you secretly just to flirt!?" Kento seemed even more surprised. "Damn!!"

"Kento! Don't encourage him like that!!" Cye cried. "And Sage! How can you think about women at a time like this?!"

"I'm NOT!!" Sage yelled.

"You guys…" Ryo interrupted, a sweatdrop at the side of his head. "I don't think that's what he meant."

"…Oh," Cye managed to get out, slightly embarrassed for overreacting. 

Coughing a bit, Kento quickly asked, "So Sage. What _did_ you mean then?"

Rowen sighed, knowing the answer to that question. "She was spying on us, wasn't she?"

Sage nodded leaving the rest of the group speechless. "I somehow doubt she was able to hear our conversation at Cye's place. But I do know that she was nearby. Mainly to scope out Ryo and I since we're her next opponents."

Feeling that his privacy was being violated, Kento looked around him suspiciously. "But what if she…"

Sage shook his head. "If she was in the apartment then we would have sensed her."

"But what about now?" Kento insisted. "We're out in the open!" 

The others automatically scanned the surrounding area, a bit edgy at the thought that they were being watched. But none of them sensed any presence other than their own. They were alone. 

Looking at his watch and seeing that he was pressed for time, Sage decided that it was about time that he'd tell his friends the real reason why he called them out here. "There's something else you guys need to know." He paused until he got everyone's full attention. "The match this Saturday is rigged."

"…What?" Cye asked hoping that he had misheard him. 

"The match is rigged," Sage repeated, causing several looks of surprise and dread to appear on his friends' faces. 

"Are… are you sure?" Ryo asked, not wanting to believe it. But Sage's affirmative nod got rid of all chances of hope that he had. 

"How did you find out?" Rowen had asked, being the first one of the group to regain his normal demeanor. 

"I asked her directly," he said.

"You _did_?" Kento cried, stunned.

"Yeah," Sage nodded. "I was skeptical as to why she challenged both Ryo and I at the same time. I knew she was planning something. So I told her exactly what I thought."

"And what did she say?" Cye asked.

"She didn't tell me much," he confessed. "Only that whatever she had planned would guarantee her possession of both of our armors. Even if it is two against one."

"But that's impossible," Ryo cried. "She can't win against both of us."

"Maybe she's bluffing," Kento offered.

"But even if she is we can't exactly take the risk," Rowen said. "Not many fighters declare victory three days before a match, especially when it's 2-to-1. And we can hardly consider that girl to be arrogant."

"We've got no choice but to take this threat seriously," he finished. 

"Do you think her confidence has anything to do with her use of shadow magic?" Cye inquired. 

"Could be," Sage nodded. "We've got to learn more about her and her fighting style if we hope to find out what she's planning."

"But how can we?" Kento asked, obviously distressed. "We've got no leads as to who she is! And it's not like some clue is going to magically fall into our laps."

"Laura!" Ryo suddenly cried out.

"That was random," Sage replied dryly.

"Nani?!" Kento screamed. "You think Lady Sierra is Laura?!?!"

"No!" Ryo sighed in frustration. "She's our lead! The best one we've got."

"But what connection would she have with Sierra?" Sage questioned, not really liking her involvement in this.

"There is no connection," Rowen stated flatly. "But she belonged to a clan of demon hunters. Her knowledge of that, plus her heritage as a ninja might actually prove useful to us."

"If we needed to learn about ninjas then why don't we ask Ryo?" Kento inquired.

"Because I was never raised in a clan," Ryo explained. "I wouldn't know that much about it aside from what my family has told me."

"Laura has lived in her clan till she was 10," Rowen added. "And then stayed with its counterpart in China. So she'd know a lot just from memory."

"You're well informed," Cye said, quite impressed.

Rowen shrugged. "It was a topic of conversation."

"So… Laura, huh?"

"What's wrong Sage? Don't like the idea?" Kento grinned.

"Whatever," he said, ignoring him. "So long as I'm not involved."

"That's fine. Rowen and I will talk to her," Ryo said, casting a sideways glance at his friend. "Right?"

The other man nodded. 

"So we'll meet…?" Cye let the question hang in the air.

"Tomorrow, after school," Ryo finished for him. 

"At four," Sage added, which earned him questionable looks from all of his friends. "I have detention."

Sage glared at Kento when he started to snicker, but the younger man ignored it. "So, where are we going to meet?"

"Let's do it at my place," Rowen offered.

"Sounds good."


	18. SWTD: Day 12 Part 1

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 12 – Part 1)

By: Little Ucchan

"C'mon!! This way!"

The young girl lead Sage by the hand through what seemed like countless swerving passageways. They had traveled deep down into the very foundation of the castle, where dark tunnels and hidden doorways were commonplace. It amazed Sage that this girl actually knew where she was going, not guessing like most other people would have done by now. On a number of occasions, they had come across an open space that broke down into three or more different passages. But not once did the girl's memory falter. She'd stop for a moment to think and then, grabbing his hand again, would walk off with him down one of the paths. 

Sage had remembered asking her how she became so familiar with the underground workings of the castle. 

"I've played here ever since I can remember," she had told him. "And it's the safest way to go in and out of the castle. This is how I got home without passing through the gates."

"So these passages run underneath the entire city?" 

She nodded. "They say that it runs through the whole kingdom too. But I've gone through this place a lot of times and I've never found it."

The young girl then ran ahead as they entered another room much larger than the previous ones they've been in. Sage whistled, looking at his surroundings. This room was definitely big, similar to the size of an audience hall with a high domelike ceiling. Up ahead was a platform with a cylinder shaped altar made of stone about 4 feet tall. 

Using one of the protruding blocks as a stepping-stone, the girl peeked over the structure's edge. Sage followed up behind her, getting a good look at what she was staring at. It seems that there was more to this object than he first thought. 

There were two large circular patterns etched into the top of the cylinder. The outside ring, being the biggest one, resembled that of a compass, containing degrees and marks to signify direction. The inside ring was raised an inch above its counterpart, and the only distinguished feature about it was a triangular marker at the top. At the very center of both rings were two other objects of equal interest. The first was a glass crystal ball protruding halfway out of the stone. The second was a square indentation resting in front of it. 

Sage regarded the girl curiously as she took off a necklace from around her neck. Feeling him come in closer to watch what she was doing, the girl giggled and then placed the stone she wore in the small depression. It fit in perfectly. 

Immediately the star design embedded in the pendant lit up with a dark purplish glow, as did the rest of the patterns on the altar. The crystal ball was the last to shine, flashing brilliantly before quietly dying down. Once it did, a small click was heard, as if unlocking some secret hidden deep within the structure. 

The young girl smiled. Reaching out to the second circle, she placed both hands on it and began to pull it in one direction. Sage was surprised when the dial turned easily, coming to a stop with the marker pointing in the northeast direction. Once that was done, she placed her hand over the crystal, causing it to glow again. A slight rumbling sound had caught Sage's attention, making him turn in the direction of where the marker was pointing. He could do nothing but gawk and stare as the wall opened up to reveal yet another hidden passage. 

The girl giggled again when she caught a glimpse of his expression. Taking her necklace out of the keyhole, she quickly looped the chain around her neck, jumping off the platform while doing so. She then took his hand and started pulling him along again. 

"So… what was that all about?" Sage asked, finally able to talk after a few more minutes of walking. 

She only shrugged. "I don't know really. Papa says that they're ancient ruins left behind long time ago. I just know it opens up a lot of passageways down here."

"And your necklace?" 

"…It's an heirloom," the girl said after a slight pause. "My sister has one too. But hers has six points on the star while mine has five."

Sage's eyes went wide for a second. Something wasn't right about what she had just said. From what he knew, those symbols represented black and white magic. Darkness and light. But why would this young girl have a dark talisman as a royal family heirloom? It didn't make any sense. 

"Hurry up! We're almost there!" the princess urged him along, tugging at Sage's sleeve when he had slowed down due to his musings. 

She ran ahead again, but this time stopping at what looked like a dead end. Sage sighed at thought of having to go back the way they came, but when he reached her he saw that a ladder had been drilled into the side of the wall. He instinctively looked up, judging how far they had to go. He was surprised that it wasn't that far, considering how deep the tunnels were. 

Getting up onto the ladder, the girl wasted no time, climbing up as fast as she could for someone her height. Sage waited a bit until she was a good distance ahead before following suit. 

Coming to the top of the ladder, the girl reached out to one of the walls, her hands feeling around the small bricks until she found what she was looking for. Pushing on one of the bricks, it easily slid forward about one third of the way before a familiar click was heard. The roof of the shaft pulled up and slid to the side, giving them a clear way through. 

When Sage had gotten out after the girl, he was surprised at where he was. He was standing in the middle of the isle to a church, dark and dull from the lack of use. He searched around, with his eyes and with his senses. But they were no longer near the fighting and the chaos contained within the city walls. All was quiet. There was no one there.

"This church has been abandoned for a few years now," the girl explained. "It's in the woods outside of the city."

"You come here often?" Sage asked while examining a suit of armor towards the back of the church. An unlikely place to be seeing such a display. 

The girl nodded. "My sister used to come here too. She was the one who showed me how to get here."

"You're sister?" he asked, remembering the image of the elegant young lady he saw in the throne room. 

"Yup. She's the only one who knows about this passage," the girl said, smiling with renewed hope. "I'm sure she'll be here. It's our meeting place when we can't find each other."

A sense of déjà vu suddenly washed over him. Sage recalled his first encounter with a demon on the streets of Tokyo and how he had found Sammy… waiting for her sister. He shook his head, trying to get the thought out of his mind. Why did he just think of that? He couldn't figure it out. And now… he had no time. His heart started racing, feeling two auras heading their way. One of them, he knew all too well. Unsheathing the sword from the suit of armor, he quickly tested its weight and checked the sturdiness of the blade. 

"What are you going to do?" the girl asked, alarmed by his sudden movement. 

"Stay here, " he said once he was done with his observations. 

"But…"

"Stay, alright," Sage ordered, rushing towards the front entrance to the church. "I'll be back in a bit. Just don't go outside."

With that he left the safety of the building and prepared himself for the battle to come. 

***

Walking casually down the sidewalk, Ryo turned into a gated building, coming up to the entrance. Stopping in front of the glass doors, he pulled back his jacket sleeve to look at the time. 6:30. He smirked. _Oh, he'll really love this._

Passing through the door, he walked down the hall to the nearest elevator shaft. While waiting for the elevator to come down, Ryo recalled what had happened yesterday after school. Naturally, both him and Rowen had to wait till 4 o'clock to see Laura, since she also had detention. It was ironic to see her and Sage walk out at the same time, and even more astounding that they weren't bickering like usual. Dismissing the thought, he had cut down to the chase, asking if he and Rowen could speak with her. 

Looking at the time, she had asked for how long and, when Rowen had given her his estimate, she cringed. She had an appointment in an hour. So instead, they had scheduled their meeting for today, _before_ school started. 

Rowen had put up quite a fight, not being a morning person and despising the thought of rising out of bed at the crack of dawn. However, he had no choice but to agree since lunch wouldn't give them enough time and their meeting with the rest of the guys was after Sage's detention, which Laura was serving as well. There was no other time to talk. And the match was coming up soon. 

So, as Ryo entered the elevator and punched in his friend's floor level, he could only hope that Rowen had at _least_ made an attempt to get up this morning by remembering to set his alarm. But then again… this was Rowen after all. Ryo sighed, now busying himself with trying to come up with an effective way to get his friend out of bed. 

Walking down the corridor with hushed footsteps, he stopped in front of Rowen's apartment and knocked on the door. 

No answer. 

He tried again, this time more forceful. 

Again, no reply.

Ryo sighed. Not wanting to wake everyone _else_ up with his knocking, he crouched down and lifted up Rowen's floor mat, picking up the key from under it. Unlocking to door, Ryo slowly crept inside to have his worst fears confirmed. Rowen was still asleep. 

Closing the door behind him, Ryo turned on the lights, raising a slightly amused eyebrow at the mess scattered across the floor. Well… Rowen _was_ true to his nature. Brilliant genius. Bad housekeeper. 

Stepping around the books and other miscellaneous objects, Ryo entered him room, also finding _that_ a complete mess. Now he was beginning to wonder how Sage put up with this kind of thing when they all had been living at the Koji manor. And, remembering how clean Sage's room was when he was there the other night, he could only imagine that the two friends must have gotten into several arguments about it. 

Seeing the mound of blankets where Rowen was supposed to be buried, Ryo walked up to the bedside and was about to shake him gently when he caught sight of his alarm clock… lying several feet away from where it _should_ be. So Rowen had made an attempt to get up this morning but, as expected, failed miserably. Shaking his head he decided to just skip the warm up. 

"Rowen! GET UP!!" Pulling up the blinds, Ryo went a step further and yanked the blankets off of the young man, making him curl up into a ball to compensate for the sudden loss of heat. 

"It's 6:30 in the morning and we said we'd meet with Laura before seven!!" Ryo yelled into Rowen's ear. He only cringed at the noise, mumbled something inaudibly, and pulled a pillow over his head. 

Ryo instantly grabbed the pillow and whacked Rowen over the head with it. "Damn it!! Rowen!! If you don't get up soon, you're gonna regret it!!"

He decided to give the boy a chance and stood there towering over him for a few more minutes. When he didn't move at all, Ryo only sighed. If only he had brought White Blaze with him. _Now there was a good alarm clock._ Looking at Rowen's sleeping form, Ryo smiled, driven by new resolution. It was time for Plan B. 

Laughing diabolically to himself, Ryo walked out of Rowen's room and went straight for the kitchen. Searching through the overhead cabinets, he picked out a glass and poured some nice, ice cold water into it. He made his way back to his friend's room, whistling as he went. But a new idea had struck him. 

Glancing to the side, Ryo spotted a plastic bucket lying at the corner of the living room. His grin grew even wider than before, looking from the bucket to the glass of water in his hand. _Bigger is always better. _

Two minutes later, Ryo had rushed into Rowen's room and with one swift movement, threw the water contained in the bucket directly at the unexpected dreamer. He screamed so loud and jumped out of bed as if he had just been set on fire. Ryo couldn't help himself and started bawling with laughter at the sight. But one glimpse of Rowen's icy eyes, set to kill, had turned the Ronin leader's dark complexion into a pale ghostly white. 

"Ryo…" His voice was so low, and his eyes narrowed with rage, causing the other man to quiver in fear. 

He gave a nervous laugh, taking a step back. "…Meet you down stairs?"

By the time Rowen had managed to get around the clutter of his disorganized room, Ryo was out the door and running down the hall.

***

"Are you going to be like that all day?" 

Silence.

"C'mon! You're killing me!"

Silence. 

"I said I was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Rowen snapped.

"…Well at least you said something," Ryo mumbled. 

"Couldn't you have found some other way of waking me up?!" 

"Aw c'mon Ro. You'd be mad at me regardless of how I did it. The only difference this time is…" He snickered. "…you woke up faster."

*WHACK*

"OW!!" Ryo cried, clutching the back of his head where Rowen's book bag had skillfully made its mark. 

"I already took a shower last night!"

"Geez Rowen! Get off it already!"

"Hmph."

Ryo sighed, knowing that Rowen was NOT going to let go of the "incident" that happened this morning. Not without some begging on his part anyway. Giving up on trying to get his friend's forgiveness, for now, Ryo decided to take up a new topic. 

"So… did you think of a way to talk to her about it?"

"…Sorta," Rowen replied, deciding to let go of the previous subject to tackle a more serious one. 

"Well?"

"Just let me handle this ok?"

Ryo narrowed his eyes at his companion. "…You're gonna wing it, aren't you?"

Rowen didn't respond… but his face said it all.

"Rowen!!"

"Don't worry about it!! I know what I'm doing," he assured him. But Ryo was still skeptical. 

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then," he sighed, giving up. "Whatever you say."

***

At school, out in the lawn area, a young girl waited patiently. She drummed her fingers against the wooden picnic table, trying to figure out what this was all about. It was unlikely for Ryo and Rowen to suddenly have to talk to her. And for Rowen to agree to meet in the morning… it must be important. _But what could it be?_ Laura couldn't place her finger on it. _What did they need to know?_

A quiet laugh had pulled her away from her thoughts.

"As I recall," Ryo began. "Rowen was in that exact same position the last time we were out here."

She smiled, turning around to face the two boys. "And he was also pondering the same thing I am right now."

"Which is?" 

"Exactly why am I out here?"

"Be patient," Rowen said, sitting across the table while Ryo took a seat next to her. "Answers will come soon enough."

"So what's up you guys?"

"Well… we're kinda in a predicament here," Rowen started, resting his elbows on the table. 

"Oh? What kind of predicament?" 

"It's kind of embarrassing to say. But here goes." He paused, making some last minute adjustments at the fib he was about to tell. "Ryo's family treasure, the Twin Fangs of the Sanada clan, has been stolen."

Ryo immediately opened his mouth to say something, but a swift kick to the shin from Rowen had effectively silenced him. He bit back a yelp, turning away from Laura before she had a chance to see his pain-stricken face. 

"The Twin Fangs?" Laura asked, turning to Ryo. "Why do you have something like that in your house? Didn't your grandfather leave the clan?" 

"Well… you see…" he tried to answer. 

"It was a parting gift," Rowen interjected. 

Laura shot a questioning look towards Ryo, who only nodded in agreement. She then looked at Rowen. "Funny how you know so much about _Ryo's_ clan, eh Rowen?"

"Of course I would!" Rowen laughed, at the same time cursing at how sharp she was. "Ryo and I are buds!! Ain't that right, Ryo?"

"Right!"

"Besides, you know I like learning about this sort of stuff. But, getting back to business…"

"Yes. You said that Ryo's family treasure was stolen?"

Rowen nodded.

"By who?"

"That's what we needed to talk to you about. You see…"

"You think I had something to do with it?" Laura questioned, giving Rowen a deadly glare. 

"NO! No!" he cried out, holding his hands up defensively. "I just thought you could help us find the thief! That's all."

Rowen sighed in relief when he saw Laura visibly calm down. He had almost forgotten to watch what he said around her. Even though they were now friends, he and Ryo only knew her for a little over a week. He still didn't know much about her, although the way they talked could state otherwise. 

"But… how would I be of any help?"

"Easy." Rummaging through his bag, Rowen pulled out the sheet of paper he had been preparing last night just for this occasion. Setting it flat on the table, he pushed it gently towards Laura. "This is a description of the thief, including skills and special abilities. If you analyze the information, all the techniques she used can only come from someone who has studied _ninjutsu_."

"And, because of my background, you were hoping that I could tell you something about her. And maybe find some clue as to her identity and current whereabouts," Laura finished for him.

"Correct," he nodded, glad that he and Laura understood each other. "I know it's a long shot, but it's the only lead we can go on that might get us somewhere."

"…Did you talk to the police?"

"They'd take too long. Besides, I doubt the Sanada clan would want them involved in this."

"Oh? Is that true Ryo?" Laura asked, once again turning her attention back to the boy sitting next to her. He quickly nodded, refraining from speaking. 

Laura looked at him curiously. "You know, I think it's kinda strange that you hardly said anything about this." She didn't notice Rowen tense on the spot. "I thought you'd be more fired up since something this important was taken from your home."

"I am! I mean—"

"He's still embarrassed about it. Probably in shock," Rowen butted in, saving Ryo from yet another tricky situation. "I mean he gets like this every time we talk about it!"

"Wow." Giving a sympathetic look towards Ryo she asked, "Was it that traumatizing?"

"Oh yes," Rowen had answered for him instead. "Witnessing a thief steal your family's prized possession while you just stand there idly, _helpless_ to do a thing about it can have some serious effects on people."

Ryo's eyes flashed dangerously at Rowen, but the blue-haired boy only shot back an equal glare that told him to play along with this charade or else. So when Laura had looked to him for confirmation, he only nodded sadly, keeping to his role as the "helpless" victim of a tragic event. All the while cursing mentally at Rowen, who had decided that this was the perfect opportunity to pay him back for this morning. 

"So, can you help us?" Rowen asked. "Or is this too little information."

"No, not at all," Laura replied, picking up the piece of paper. "This is more than enough. I can probably tell you a few things based on the techniques alone."

"Great!!" Rowen cried not being able to contain his happiness. Ryo had an equal expression on mirth on his face. This was working out a lot better than either of them had hoped for. 

Scanning over the paper's contents, Laura smiled at how thorough it was. Rowen was very detailed in his work. That's for sure. But, as she continued to read on, something began to bother her. Several of the skills described were oddly familiar. _This almost looks like…_

She suddenly drew in breath, trying to stop her heart from racing. But the beating inside her chest continued to escalate as she neared the paper's end. She could feel that deep sinking feeling churning within the pit of her stomach. It was so strong, and rooted in so deep, that she found herself taking in long breaths of air in an effort to calm herself. 

"Laura?" Ryo called out to her, his voice alarmed. "Laura, are you ok?!"

She took in another deep breath, letting it out slowly. But her palms were sweating. Her whole body felt weak. Just from that one sheet of paper. 

"Where… where did you get this information?" she asked, her voice unusually quiet, still in shock.

Rowen didn't speak, not knowing how to answer her question. _Should I say the truth or…_

"Where did you get this Rowen?!" she demanded, rising from her seat. "Tell me!!"

Her breathing pattern had increased, her lungs not being able to accommodate for her sudden outburst. Ryo saw her waver, and was immediately up, placing a strong hand around her shoulder to steady her. Looking at his friend, he gave Rowen a worried, almost pleading look. The other man sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Some of it was from what Ryo and his grandfather gathered on the day the swords were stolen. But most of it is based off of my observations, having had coincidentally run into the thief several times. And, on one occasion, done battle with her."

Aside from that first sentence, what Rowen had told Laura was the truth. Ryo looked him over, his eyes silently thanking him for the effort. But at the same time, he was still worried. Why did she react so violently?

"So… you've met her?" Laura asked, calmer than she was a few seconds ago but still had that slight edge in her voice. 

Rowed nodded. "Now I have a question for you. Why are you so upset?"

Allowing Ryo to slowly pull her back down to her seat, Laura sighed, sliding the paper over to Rowen. "It's this," she said, pointing to one of the paragraphs. Rowen quickly skimmed it over, recognizing it to be the technique Sierra had used to fake her location during their fight. 

"It's called the _gihen_."

"_Gihen_? As in, deception?"

She nodded.

"Laura…" Ryo spoke her name cautiously once reality sunk in. "How do you—"

"I'm familiar with the technique… because it's been in my family for generations."


	19. SWTD: Day 12 Part 2

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 12 – Part 2)

By: Little Ucchan

"It's called the _gihen_."

"_Gihen_?" Rowen immediately asked. "As in, deception?"

Her nod, having had answered Rowen's question, now left him with a new one. But Ryo voiced it out first. "Laura…How do you—"

"I'm familiar with the technique," she had cut him off, already knowing what he was going to ask. "Because… it's been in my family for generations."

"What?!"

"You mean to tell me that the thief is a member of your clan?!" Rowen cried. 

"Don't be stupid!!" she snapped, infuriated by the suggestion. "No honorable member of the Kinoku clan would ever resort to stealing!!"

"Besides!! None of them are—" Laura stopped, catching herself in time before she had said something she would have inevitably regret telling them. But that didn't stop the sentence from finishing in her mind. _None of them are alive. _The thought, although a known fact to her for so long, managed to tear open a new wound in her already scarred heart. She closed her eyes, any trace of anger long gone and instead, replaced with irrepressible sorrow.

"Laura?"

"…I'm sorry. But I have to go." 

Grabbing her things, she excused herself from the table and left. Ryo was about to go after her, but Rowen stopped him.

"Don't Ryo."

"But Rowen…"

He shook his head. He had felt, along with Ryo, the sudden change in her heart as if it was screaming out to him in pain. But, unlike his companion who was willing to help at any cost, he thought it was best for things like this to be sorted out on their own. 

"We should let her be," he said. "She just needs some time to herself."

***

Laughter filled the air as students idly chatted with one another as they migrated through campus. It was almost time for class to begin. Some students lazily strolled by, a hint of sleepiness still apparent in their eyes. Others entered in groups, more interested in socializing than in learning. And an occasional few barged in speeding down the hall to make it before the final bell. But one student didn't move. Even as the final minutes ticked on, she didn't stir. Didn't even bat an eye. Lost within the maze of her own subconscious. 

_Why? _Laura asked herself, silently sitting on the school rooftop. _Why am I like this? _She wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them in closer. _I'm supposed to be strong… So why?! _Gripping the fabric of her skirt she buried her face in her upraised knees. _Why am I… _

Crying… 

Suppressing a sob, she blinked a few times in order to clear out the water in her eyes. Not a day has gone by where she hasn't thought of her clan. It's a thought that has occupied her mind countless of times. But… her reminiscing had never brought her to tears. Not until now. What made this time any different from the rest? 

Laura gasped, quickly getting up when she heard footsteps approaching. She wiped away the remainder of her tears as another student stepped up onto the rooftop. But upon catching sight of the boy, she gave up trying to hide it. 

"Ryo…"

***

The two of them had settled down against the wall Laura had previously been sitting by. She didn't say much to Ryo, but allowed him to stay with her like he had asked. He was just glad that she hadn't brushed him off, and instead, gave him a chance. But he didn't know how to go about cheering her up. Luckily, Laura spoke first.

"I appreciate the thought… but you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine on my own."

"You know, that's exactly what Rowen told me," he replied with a slight smile. "But somehow… I couldn't do it."

"…You'll be late for class."

"I don't mind."

"Ryo—"

"Laura, don't forget. You're my friend. I don't leave my friends to face their burdens alone. And so… I'm not going to leave you."

At that very moment, the final bell rang. Class has started.

She sighed in resignation. "You're so stubborn, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"And thick headed."

"Well…"

"And impulsive…"

"I wouldn't…"

"And…"

"Hey now! Don't you think you're getting a little carried away?!"

Laura looked at him, startled by his upraised voice. But before he could apologize for yelling, she laughed, giving him a warm smile. 

"Sorry," she apologized. "Didn't mean to offend you."

"It's okay. No harm done." 

Glancing over at her, Ryo couldn't help but see the far off look she had in her eyes. Although he was able to lighten the mood just a little bit, he still wasn't able to reach the heart of the matter. Dealing with situations like this was always difficult. Concern for his friend and the desire to be of any help drove him forward. But, at the same time, respect for her privacy and individual space held him back. There was a paper-thin margin that Ryo couldn't see clearly, causing him to be unsure of what action to take. So instead, he decided to continue to keep her company, sitting in silence.

"…Sorry."

"I already told you that it was alright."

"No," she shook her head. "I mean for running out on you and Rowen earlier."

"Oh that?" He smiled. "That's okay."

"No it isn't. You guys were asking for my help. And… I just turned my back on you."

"Did not! You helped us a lot! So don't worry about it. I'm sure Rowen doesn't mind either."

Laura turned to him, raising her head to meet his eyes. "You're too forgiving, you know."

"Maybe."

Silence was brought between them again. 

"Laura?"

"Hm?"

"You think… a few years from now… if we're still friends, you'd tell me about your past and what happened to your clan?"

Laura didn't answer right away. But, nonetheless, she did answer. Later on, when she was to reflect back on this chance meeting, she couldn't figure out exactly what possessed her to say what she did. But at that moment… it felt right. 

"Possibly… yes." She smiled slightly. "Yes, I think I would… You don't mind waiting?" 

Ryo shook his head. "Just whenever you're ready."

She smiled at his reply, this time more cheerful than before. "Thanks Ryo."

***

Ever so slowly walking to the lawn court, Sage sighed heavily. He had just met with Sensei Teri, who had wanted to speak with him for some odd reason. He already knew it had to do something with today's upcoming detention. But Sage hadn't had the slightest clue as the what. 

Well, it wasn't as bad as he had thought. But it was depressing, nonetheless. Sensei Teri just told him to report to the auditorium for detention after school, but that was enough. Sage had already deduced what he was going to do as work, having had remembered that there was to be a parent meeting later that evening. And if there was a gathering of any kind in the auditorium, it no doubt meant that the floor had to be mopped and the hall prepared for the meeting. It was not something he looked forward to doing at the end of the day.

"You just saw Sensei Teri didn't you?" someone asked from behind.

Sage slowed down a pace, allowing Rowen to catch up with him. "How'd you know?"

He smiled half-heartedly. "Because I saw him too."

Sage raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Rowen, you have detention?"

"Unfortunately," the young man sighed.

"What'd you do?"

"I slept through one of my classes."

Sage stopped immediately, giving his friend an incredulous look. "You _slept_ through a class?"

"What?! Is that so hard to believe?"

"For you, yes," he answered, continuing to walk with him again. "I understand not paying attention because you already know the material. But sleeping?! That's a new one."

"Hey! Cut me some slack alright!" Rowen cried out in defense. "I was up all night thinking about that Sierra thing and then Ryo wakes me up with that damn water bucket!! I barely got two hours of sleep you know. So of course I'd fall asleep in Sensei Kantou's class! You actually need energy to listen to what he says!"

"That's true. Not a lot of people can understand his accent."

Rowen snorted at the remark. "The accent's not even the problem. You stand two feet in front of the guy and you still need to bend forward to hear him."

"You should be careful," a new voice called, their attention being drawn to the eavesdropper a few feet ahead of them. "Sensei might not be loud but his hearing's pretty sharp. Otherwise, he wouldn't have caught you sleeping."

"Hey Ryo," Sage greeted while Rowen gave his friend a peculiar look. 

"How would his hearing have anything to do with me getting caught?" he asked.

"Hey, I was there," Ryo reminded him, falling into step besides them. "You sit at a blind spot in the back. No way Sensei Kantou could've seen that you were asleep. Yet he stopped right in the middle of class and singled you out. How else could he have done it unless he heard you snoring?"

"I do NOT snore."

"Yeah, but you breathe loud," Sage remarked, earning him a hateful glare from Rowen.

Ryo chuckled. "I guess you'd know since you roomed with him."

He smirked. "Stuck a sock down his throat and it still didn't shut him up."

"SAGE!!"

"What?! It's the truth!!" 

Ryo had burst out laughing, unable to control himself any longer. He shook his head, smiling at his two friends. "I still can't believe you guys are best friends."

"What are you talking about Ryo?" Sage asked, an innocent look on his face. "Best friends always have the license to tease each other."

"Or kill each other, if necessary," Rowen added, shooting his companion a deadly sideways glance.

"_If_ necessary," Sage repeated, stressing the _if_ to emphasize his point. "I hardly think that this calls for it."

Rowen turned away abruptly. "I'll get you back during detention."

"Hey, that's perfect timing!" Ryo cried, smiling. "Now I won't miss it."

"You have detention?"  Ryo nodded, which caused Sage to grin. "What a coincidence."

"So what crime did you commit that was noteworthy of being detained?" Rowen asked, a smile playing across his lips.

"I was late for class."

"…Yeah right. What's the real reason?" 

"What are you talking about, Rowen? That IS the real reason."

The boy shook his head. "You can't get detention for just being late to class. Trust me Ryo. I've done this a LOT of times and not once did I stay after school."

"Oh I don't know about that Rowen," Sage interrupted. "Sometimes it depends on the teacher…" Glancing over at Ryo he added, "…Or how late you were."

Sage smiled mischievously when he saw Ryo's lips tighten with his words. "So Ryo, which one was it?"

He looked down sheepishly. "Both, I'm afraid." 

"Really?" Rowen asked, surprised. "Which teacher?"

"…Tsumoto."

He winced as if the name had visibly slapped him in the face. "Ouch."

"No wonder you got detention," Sage remarked dryly. "How long were you out?"

"…"

"Ryo?"

"…Almost an hour."

"AN HOUR?!" Rowen screamed, wide-eyed with shock. 

Sage had an equal look of astonishment on his face. "You weren't in Tsumoto's class for an _hour_… and you're still _alive_?!"

"Yeah well…" Ryo coughed, slightly embarrassed by the reactions he was getting. "I was kinda surprised too. Didn't think he'd be that lenient."

"No kidding!" Rowen cried. "What were you doing for an hour anyway?"

"…I was talking to Laura."

"…Ryo, I told you to just let her sort it out on her own."

"Yeah well, you know me Rowen. I couldn't just leave her."

"That's because of your tendency to help out anyone you come across," he countered.

"There's nothing wrong with helping others," Ryo replied. "Besides, I bet you're happy that I did."

Rowen blinked. "Why's that?"

He smiled. "Because I was able to cheer her up, we got into talking about the _gihen_ technique."

"So I guess that hour was well spent," Rowen smirked, glad that things were going well.

"The _gihen_ technique?" Sage inquired, having had been left out of the conversation and absolutely clueless as to what had happened that morning.

"Yeah. The _gihen_ is the technique that Lady Sierra had used on Rowen," Ryo explained as they finally made it outside to the lawn court. "It's one of the moves learned while practicing an art called _ittou youjutsu_. Roughly translated as the 'blade of the black arts.'"

"Wait a minute Ryo," Rowen interjected, suddenly thinking of something. "Didn't Laura mind? I mean, after what happened this morning, I thought that this would be the last thing she would talk about."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Ryo said. "But she said that she doesn't mind talking about it… Although she still avoids mentioning a lot of stuff about her life."

"Figures," Sage mumbled. 

"But I still found out some good info," Ryo replied. "For one thing, the _ittou youjutsu_ is an original fighting style created by the Kinoku clan, and only selected members can master it." 

"Selected?" Rowen asked as he sat down upon reaching their usual table. "If the clan was the one who originally designed it, shouldn't all members have the capability of learning it?"

Ryo shook his head. "There are three different arts studied within the clan. _Ninjutsu_, the way of the ninja, _Utsubotsu_, or the 'irresistible force,' and _ittou youjutsu_. All members are trained in the basics of these three fighting styles. But after that, the art you eventually study under depends on what you're good at."

"So the 'basic training' is really a test to determine your skills."

"Yes." 

"Ryo, can you explain the styles a bit more?" Sage asked.

"Alright," he nodded. "Both of you already know that _ninjutsu_ centers around espionage. Users of this art are fast, stealthy, and excel in one shot assassination sword techniques. _Utsubotsu_, as with _ittou youjutsu_, are only for members who demonstrate an unusual ability to manipulate their own chi energy. _Utsubotsu_ is mainly for women who have high kinetic energy. This style teaches them how to control it. The techniques also revolve around exorcism and spell casting, and most don't require any real physical strength to master."

"And _ittou youjutsu_?"

"You could say that _ittou youjutsu_ is the middle ground between the two other arts. It combines the basic skills and techniques of _ninjutsu_ with that of the _utsubotsu_ to create a whole new style where the sword acts as a channel for the user's chi energy. But it's not only limited to a sword. It can be any means of attack that the user is trained in."

"So that would include fist fighting as well," Sage mused aloud. 

"Right," Ryo nodded. 

"That's why the _gihen_ is one of the skills of the _ittou youjutsu_," Rowen concluded. "It uses a ninja's speed combined with the user's ability to control their aura, or chi, during battle. If the manner in which the technique was carried out was lacking, even by a slight fraction, in either one of these areas, then the technique would be a failure."

"It just shows what kind of person we're dealing with here," Sage added. "It took Rowen three tries to finally break Lady Sierra's _gihen_ technique. But he was only able to do that because Sierra was trying to take his armor and not kill him. I doubt any of her other opponents had that same opportunity."

Ryo nodded gravely. "The _gihen_ is one of the final techniques of the _ittou youjutsu_. Not just anyone can master it."

"And not just anyone can _hear_ about it."

All three boys stopped their talking immediately when that female voice had cut in. And, for the second time that day, Ryo had grown physically pale. Laura was just passing by with her lunch when she had overheard their topic of conversation, deciding that this was a better time than any to cut in.

"Oh, hi Laura," Ryo smiled weakly.

"You know, I really don't appreciate you talking about this out in the open," Laura glared at him, and then glanced over at Sage. "Especially with other people."

Ryo sank lower into his seat, ready for the upcoming onslaught. But instead of blowing up like everyone present had thought she would, Laura instead took in a deep breath and sat down at the table next to Ryo. 

"But I guess sharing this information with a kendo practitioner might actually be useful." She smiled and then added smugly, "Since I have a feeling that, when you do find this thief, you'll _fight_ her."

Rowen laughed nervously. "Gee. What gave you that idea?"

"Get off it Rowen. You already told me that you weren't going to get the police involved so how else were you planning on getting the swords back? And Ryo wouldn't ask me questions about the techniques and fighting styles unless he was preparing to fight." 

At that moment, Rowen turned to glare at Ryo, who only responded to the hostile gesture by sinking even _lower_ into his chair. The other man let out a frustrated sigh, running a hand through his blue hair. _Damn it Ryo! Couldn't you have been a bit subtler when you talked to her? _

"I'm right aren't I?" Laura asked when she saw the look on Rowen's face. "You're going to fight her to win back the swords."

Ryo gave her a small nod, giving up on hiding anything further.

"Well… I _would_ say give up. Because if you're fighting someone who knows the _gihen_, which is fifth to _ittou youjutsu_'s ultimate technique, then you'd probably die." 

"FIFTH?! Are you kidding?!" Ryo screamed.

"But!" Laura interjected before he could say anything more. "I'd say you guys have a good chance, taking into consideration that Rowen has fought her and he's still _standing_. Never thought that would happen."

"Laura…" She turned towards Rowen, who was resting his chin on top of his hands. He had refrained from asking this question ever since she had arrived. For by doing so, he'd be treading on thin ice. But… if they were to win tomorrow, they needed to know more. 

"Based on what I had told you… you agree that this thief knows the _gihen_ technique of the _ittou youjutsu_."

"Yes."

"And you also confirm that the _ittou youjutsu_ is an art developed solely by the Kinoku clan. There is no other. Not even in your sister clan in China."

"Correct. It's true that the clan in China has developed a fighting style that mirrors _ittou youjutsu_. But, like a mirror, it's still different."

Rowen nodded, then hesitated with this last question, remembering what had happened that morning. "So… isn't it possible that this thief is a member of your clan?"

"I know I asked this before," he quickly added when he saw Laura's expression grow grim. "And you were firm about it when you answered that it wasn't possible. But… based on the information you've told us… couldn't there be a chance? Maybe a former member, Laura? Please, we need to know who she is."

Laura took in a slow deep breath, letting her shoulders sag as she thought over what Rowen had said, searching through her past recollections of what she knew of her clan's history. "Well there is… no. Never mind."

"No wait," Rowen cried, a bit hopeful. "What were you saying?"

"…There was one member. A woman who had left the clan when she was 19 and was never heard from since." Laura paused, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she dug into the roots of her ancestry. She would always have to stop and think whenever she thought about the past. There were too many members… too many family lines incorporated into her own history that she would often get confused with just the names alone. But this particular name failed to escape her memory. The one family name that she had been trying to forget for the past four years had only etched itself deeper into her mind with such vigor that she couldn't hope to remove it. _Kajuro._

"What'd you say?"

"Huh?" Laura snapped out of her musings. "I'm sorry, Rowen. Can you repeat that?"

The boy sighed, his blue bangs swaying gently with the slightest movement. "You spoke someone's name. I wanted to know who it was."

_Did I say that aloud? _she wondered, trying to hide her surprise, but then replied to Rowen's request. 

"Kajuro was the last name of the ex-clan member who lived over 150 years ago," she then informed them. "Sierra Kajuro."

***

Ryo froze on the spot, zoning out completely in shock. Just like, he'd imagine, Rowen and Sage had done once Laura had spoken that first name. _Sierra… Could it be? Could it be the same girl? The same Sierra that we're to face tomorrow? _His mind swirled with questions, supposed answers, and even more questions. _It couldn't be her. It's been 150 years! It just couldn't be her!_ But the similarity between names. Her connection to the demons. Her strange power. All of this surrounded that woman with a supernatural air. So was the possibility of both women being one in the same truly ridiculous? Especially with what Ryo has already seen in the Dynasty, and the Warlords' young adult appearance? Could a 150-year-old warrior really exist?

"What is up with you guys?" Laura cried, intruding into Ryo's thoughts. "You look as if you saw a ghost!"

"That statement might actually be closer to the truth than you think," Rowen replied, breaking his own ruminations to answer her. "The one who stole the Twin Fangs goes by the name Lady Sierra."

"Sierra…" she gasped, her voice coming out in a small whisper. "No… No, that's impossible…"

"It can't be total coincidence that the thief knows the _gihen_ and also takes the name of a former member of your clan," Rowen said. "Laura, do you know anything that might somehow explain this? What kind of person was Kajuro-san?"

She didn't answer. 

"Laura?"

"Rowen, just give her a break first alright," Ryo cut in, irritated by his friend's insensitive tone. "She's just as shocked as the rest of us. This a really big deal to her!"

"It's okay Ryo."

"What? But Laura…"

"I'm fine. Really," she assured him. "You don't have to worry about it." 

Ryo looked at her skeptically for a moment longer before sighing, dropping the subject. She was in an emotional upheaval one second and then totally pacified the next. He realized the he had a _long_ ways to go before he could even start to understand this girl. 

Sage couldn't understand her either. He had decided early on that he would not participate in their discussion. Laura didn't know to what extent he was involved in the matter. So Sage kept to the pretense that this was a conversation between her, Ryo, and Rowen, and that he just so happened to be at the table. 

But that latest reaction had definitely caused some turmoil in his mind. He already knew that things were going to get rough once Rowen told Laura the name of their "thief." And by the way he was pushing her to answer, it was only a matter of time before Ryo stepped in. But how she responded had managed to unnerve Sage. The Laura he knew would have been screaming at Rowen by now, since she was more verbally argumentative with him than with Ryo. But she didn't respond. Instead, Ryo did it for her. Sage tried to convince himself that it was nothing, but something about it just didn't seem right. _Why'd she act that way?_

"I really don't know what to tell you, Rowen. It could be a former member who took up Kajuro-san's name. But I'm still in doubt about that," Laura said, refraining again from giving a reason as to why she thought that way. "It's also possible that she had a successor. We _did_ lose contact with her after all."

"A successor, huh?" Rowen repeated, sorting out his thoughts. Was that the person the Ronins now had to deal with? Sierra Kajuro's successor? "Laura, can you tell us a bit more about Kajuro-san?"

She nodded, complying with his request. "Even though she lived over a century ago, her history is very well known to the Kinoku clan. She was… a _true_ demon hunter. And the youngest to reach the title of _Kagemusha_."

"_Kage_… _musha_?" 

"…Shadow warrior. It's the title given to members who have reached a certain level of skill and expertise as demon hunters that, when they go on missions, they always come back unscathed," she explained. "They call them 'shadow warriors' because they are just like a shadow. No matter how hard you try, you can't touch them. That's how good they were."

"Kajuro-san had reached that title when she was only 16. But that's not what made her a legend in our clan," Laura continued. "What defined her from the rest was the fact that she was the only one in history who has ever mastered all three fighting styles of the Kinoku clan. _Ninjutsu_, _utsubotsu_, and _ittou youjutsu_."

"No way!!!" Ryo cried, amazed. "How old was she?!"

"She finally mastered the last art when she was 18. One year prior to her disappearance."

"Why did she leave?" Rowen asked. 

"I don't know," she sighed. "They say that something happened during the previous hunt. The group she was in took on a hard job and a close friend of Kajuro-san's was killed. After that, she left… without a word to anyone."

"People believe that she left to become a demon hunter in its purest sense. Someone who lives their whole life with the sole purpose of hunting and killing demons. Our clan never went to that extreme. Because our settlement was permanent, we couldn't move freely to hunt demons. We'd only do it when they're in the prefecture, or if someone requests that we do. I guess Kajuro-san didn't want that anymore."

"So no one knows what happened to her?" Ryo asked.

"No. But we think she came back," Laura reported. "We don't really know for sure since no one saw her. But one day, seven years after she had left, a baby boy was found at the clan leader's doorstep. The only thing that made us believe that it was Kajuro-san's child was a small note with the title _Kagemusha_ written on it."

"That proof's kinda vague," Rowen remarked.

"I know. But since no outsiders knew about the _Kagemusha_ and the inner workings of the clan, the leader was convinced that the child came from Kajuro-san. She was the only female _Kagemusha_ who was no longer a member of the clan. He took the child in and christened him Seta Kajuro. He didn't hide the truth about Seta's birth mother, keeping the memory of her alive till this day."

"…And that's the legend of Sierra Kajuro."


	20. SWTD: Day 13 Part 1

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 13 – Part 1)

By: Little Ucchan

_This is it._ Sage had felt that way ever since he had set foot outside the church's mahogany double doors. As he surveyed his environment, taking into account that the edifice was nested at the back of a small clearing with a dirt road running parallel to the entrance, all he could think about was that one phrase of closure. He felt it in the depths of his being that this was going to be the last battle he would fight in his dream world. He was glad, almost relieved that it was all coming to an end. Maybe now he'd have some answers as to what was going on within the deep maze of his subconscious. But at the same time, he didn't want it to end. Sage might have come accustomed to the dreams in the span of two weeks. Or maybe… he was just dreading the outcome. 

Hidden within the shadows the surrounding trees had provided, he waited where the road and open space intersected, getting as close to the pathway as he was willing to get. His still form was obscured to anyone who would be coming up the road by the large tree trunk he was settled against. It was a perfect spot for an ambush. Letting his senses roam around, he immediately focused on the aura that was quickly approaching from behind. 

It was still a distance off, but he recognized it at once. It belonged to the first demon he had ever encountered. The walking overkill that had murdered the commander and had destroyed the entire royal guard with minimal difficulty. It was the same one that was approaching now. The same goddamn one. 

Sage cursed under his breath, but then clutched the hilt of his sword tighter, a look of determination crossing his face. He will _not_ lose! 

His senses wandering again, he picked up the new location of the demon the same time a new aura came into play. He identified it as the aura he had felt when he was still inside the church. But that one had disappeared as quickly as it had come. And Sage had dismissed it as a figment of his imagination. 

But the aura was there. As clear as day. 

He kept his focus on it and the abnormal energy patterns it was giving out. It would come out as strong as a heart beat, and then die to a point where Sage had lost it a few times completely, the demon's aura overshadowing the weaker one. He then realized belatedly that the demon was chasing after it, the instances where the aura faded in and out being points of exhaustion. 

He suppressed the urge to suddenly run down the path to this person's aid. That wouldn't do either of them any good. Sage was already at a disadvantage when it came to strength. He needed to keep the element of surprise on his side if he wanted to win. But it was hard, knowing that someone was in danger, running scared from a monstrosity with such raw, negative energy that it was sickening to even breathe its foul scent. That was the demon Sage had to face. Had to kill. And he waited, concentrating only on his opponent's aura closing the distance on its prey. The demon was near. Only a few seconds more. He felt the other aura rush right by him, and then Sage was on the move. 

He dashed forward onto the open road, his blade colliding with the handle of the demon's battle-ax. Once again the demon was able to read Sage's sudden movement and block his attack. But that didn't mean that the ambush was totally ineffective. The demon had to break its hold almost immediately, not having enough force in its block to begin with. It backed up to regain its footing, at the same time deflecting the near blow from Sage that almost pummeled through its chest. The demon couldn't understand. Its last encounter with the boy wasn't nearly as fierce as it was now. He seemed to be on fire, his attacks growing stronger every time he swung his sword. What the demon didn't know was that the stakes had just been raised. Sage wasn't just fighting for himself now. 

Each time their weapons clashed, he could feel the demon slowly gaining control. It was only a matter of time before his opponent was no longer in shock from his surprise attack, its parries becoming more aggressive, and its muscles more rigid. The demon went for an overhead strike, its favorite move. And that's when Sage thought it was best to disengage. 

He jumped backwards before the blade struck earth, clearing a good distance between himself and the demon. Landing smoothly on his feet, he adjusted his grip on the hilt and held his sword out in front of him. The demon wrenched its weapon out of the ground, standing upright to glare at the boy a few yards away, and consequently, at the other human that had temporarily escaped its grasp.

Seeing the demon's gaze divert to his left, Sage turned his head back slightly, stealing a glimpse at the young woman that had drifted towards his side. But that one look was enough. His voice got caught in his throat when a flash of recognition crossed his mind. The eldest daughter of the king was standing right behind him. 

He almost didn't believe it at first, the girl's pale skin being marred with cuts, bruises, and dirt. Her clothes were worn and tattered. Her long red tresses, previously pinned into an eloquent design, hung loosely around her shoulders. She looked like a normal girl. That's what Sage had believed until he caught sight of the jewels that garbed her attire, the tiara that still rested atop her head, and the pendant of pure ivory with a six-pointed star etched into its heart. 

Despite how long he knew he was staring at her, the princess did not once look at him, her eyes entranced by the demon's malevolent glare. She took a tentative step back, trying to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Her voice gone and her entire body cold and shaking, she couldn't do anything but stand there, frozen, as the demon bore a hole through her soul. 

Having had enough of this standoff, Sage sidestepped to the left, blocking the girl from the demon's vision and inevitably breaking the hold that it had over her. Two sets of eyes now were focused on him. The demon's cold orbs were locked on his own, and the princess's worried aqua green ones peered at him from his backside. He was vaguely aware of her presence until an action on her part grabbed his full attention.

Sage stiffened when he felt a set of slender arms encircle his waist, drawing his body close to hers. His mind reeled back in confusion, feeling an odd mix of emotions packed into her embrace. He felt fear in her heart. A hint of grief as well. But predominantly, he felt tenderness, and a strange longing. Longing… for him? 

Sage slapped himself mentally. It wasn't possible. He didn't even know this girl. But, she seemed to be quite familiar with him, and he didn't know why. Whatever uncertainty he felt he quickly pushed aside, eyes flickering back to the demon. It was still there… waiting. If he kept the princess this close to him, she'd get caught in the impending battle. He had to think of some way to get her safely away from here. 

But the plan he was trying to devise during that short period of time completely vanished, instead being replaced by one single emotion: confusion.

"Takeru… don't." The princess's voice came out as a small whisper, her words gently caressing the nape of his neck. "Don't fight, Takeru. Please."

_Takeru?_

_Do as she says,_ a voice alien to him cut through his mind. Sage turned his eyes to the demon, seeing its gaze more stoic and unyielding than before. 

_I'm not interested in you, boy,_ he heard the demon's voice a second time. A masculine voice. Deep and raspy. _Stand aside._

The princess tightened her grasp around Sage, oblivious of what had just happened but aware of sudden rise of tension that hung thick in the air. She didn't want him to fight. She didn't want him to die. But, even if staying by his side was going to kill him, she couldn't bring herself to let go. She just wanted to stay there, in her closed off little world… with him. That's all she wanted. 

But it wasn't meant to be. The princess was brought out of her reverie when Sage pulled one of her hands away from his waist, taking it in his hand and squeezing it reassuringly. 

"…Your sister is in the church," he said, keeping his eyes fixated on the demon. "Go get her and then escape through the back exit into the forest."

He felt her arms grow taut, her clasp on his hand more fierce. "No…" she pleaded. "No… I can't."

The demon was growing impatient. _I will _not_ repeat myself again. Stand ASIDE!_

"Go," he ordered. 

"Takeru…"

Sage winced inwardly. There it was. That name again. Why did she keep calling him that? His thoughts were becoming more jumbled, racing as the events unfolded before him without actually being aware of it. Ever since she had uttered that name… it had thrown him into chaos. 

He had since become focused on that name, his mind, instead of concentrating on his enemy, laboring to decipher its hidden meaning. But when he did, engrossed in his own thoughts, Sage painfully became aware of his own actions. His mouth had spoken words that were not his own. That he didn't even think about. His body was carrying out orders that he himself did not give, as if following an age-old plan triggered into play by one single word. What was going on? Had he no control over his own body? Was he not even there? Just watching everything happen through someone else's eyes? 

No… Sage _knew_ it was himself standing between the demon and the princess. He _felt_ her arms, her warmth against his back. He _felt_ the adrenaline running through his veins, his muscles locked, waiting in anticipation. It was all too real. He had to be the one in control. He just _had_ to. At least, that's what he told himself. But as the final act began to escalate to its dramatic close, Sage would realize that there was no stopping what was written in stone.

***

Saturday. 7 A.M. All was still in the dim household as a young teenager quietly stole out of the comfort of her warm blankets, her body slightly shivering when her feet came in contact with the cool wooden planks that lined the floor of her bedroom. She sat there while her feet blindly felt around the side of her bed for her house slippers. The tip of her toe brushing over cotton, she quickly eased her feet into the material, smiling at the feel of the soft cushion underneath. Rising from her seat on the bed, she stepped out of her room and into the hallway. 

Satsuki treaded softly down the corridor, not wanting to wake anyone. Her mother was exhausted from the previous night's endeavors, having had taught three full classes at the dojo, so Satsuki didn't want to disturb her sleep. _Looks like Grandpa is going to handle today's lessons._ A smile formed itself across her lips when she thought of Grandfather Date doing his usual morning exercises. He was surely one of a kind. Most men his age would have killed over by now with the stress he'd put on his body every single day. _I swear that man will outlive us all!_

The girl reminded herself again to walk lightly when she came across Sage's room, another person she did not want to accidentally wake up this morning. She stopped for a moment in front of his door, taking in a long silent breath as she did so. She'll be the first to admit that she was worried about him. He usually doesn't sleep in late. Neither is he so hard to wake up in the morning, as he has been for the past two weeks. _Nii-chan's instincts are very sharp, so he'd sense if I was trying to wake him up but… _The corners of her mouth slipped downward into a frown. _He's always dead asleep. _

Her face suddenly darkened with a scowl as she abruptly spun on her heels and continued on her way. _You always have to worry me like this, Sage Nii-chan_, she thought more in frustration than in anger. _What's wrong with you lately?_

***

_Dammit, what's wrong with me? _ 

*SLASH*

_I can't seem to focus at all._

*SLASH*

_And I have to fight today._

*SLASH*

_…Aw shit._

Sage lowered his practice sword, taking in long labored breaths after the rigorous training he had just put himself through. He never usually pushed himself so hard. Especially right before a match, instead spending the time in deep mediation to clear his mind. But when he awoke that morning, his mind was all but clear. And meditation did not help. The next best solution was to have a thorough workout, concentrating only on his kendo practices in hopes that the physical exercise would purge his already cluttered mind of the thoughts that ran circles around his head. But thirty minutes into it had already proven useless.

_Ojiisama would have a fit if he saw how poorly I was doing_, Sage thought to himself, sitting down Indian style on the floor. He found out that he couldn't do any of his thrusts right. And his attacks were severely lacking in power. _If I keep this up, I might as well forfeit the match. _

He sighed aloud, a small habit he was starting to pick up whenever he couldn't figure out what was going on. The dreams just kept coming back to his mind, like last Wednesday, when he and Ryo didn't go to the fight and found out that the armors were stolen. They weren't as powerful and persistent as back then, but still his visions were enough to be a distraction. _If only I could find a clear link between my dreams and the threat we're facing now. _But none came to mind. Nor did he feel that some epiphany was on the verge of being brought to his attention. 

Sighing again Sage picked up his bokken and began doing a few practice swings. He was well into training before he had noticed the small figure that was standing, watching him. Immediately stopping what he was doing, Sage blinked back surprised eyes at the girl leaning against the doorframe of the dojo. 

***

Laura had walked in on Sage a few minutes before the boy had realized that he had an audience. She was actually going to step back outside once she'd found out that he was in there but had stopped short from doing so. There was something different about him. She could tell as she watched him practice. He was… detached in a way. Almost as if his body was going through the movements but his mind was somewhere else. In another world maybe? Lost in thought? She began to wonder what kind of topic could possibly warrant such attention from him when she felt Sage's eyes suddenly fall on her.

"Sorry," Laura immediately apologized, feeling guilty for having had disturbed him. "I didn't think anyone was in here." 

When the silence continued and Sage did not lift his gaze, a sudden thought came to mind and she gave him one of her mischievous smiles. "Don't stare _too_ hard."

_That_ certainly got him to speak.

"It's not like that," he said defensively, all the while contemplating the reason behind her change of mood. "I'm just… surprised to see you."

"Why's that?"

"Well," he began, glancing at the wall clock of the dojo, "Your sister's lessons don't start for another hour."

"Yeah," she agreed. "I didn't expect myself to be here this early either."

"You didn't?" he asked, surprised. She shook her head. "Then why—"

At that exact moment, Grandfather Date decided to walk into the dojo, catching sight of his grandson and the new visitor. "Laura! I'm so glad that you were able to come by," he greeted rather cheerfully. "I hope I didn't cause you any inconvenience."

"No, not at all." The girl bowed respectfully to the old man. "But… I'm a bit confused. Why did you wish to meet with me all of a sudden?"

"Ah, yes." He paused for a moment. "It's on the issue of your sister's lessons. You mentioned before about not being able to pay right away."

"I'd understand if you'd want me to withdraw her lessons until I'll be able to—"

"Nonsense!" Grandfather Date held up a hand to stop her. "Remember, it was I who insisted that she start, even when I knew you didn't have the money because of your sudden move to Japan."

"…I don't understand," she said outright. "What did we need to discuss if you already knew that much?"

"A proposition," he simply said.

"Oh?"

He nodded. "Something I'm sure you'll agree to."

Sage had been listening to the conversation with only half an ear open, his curiosity having been satisfied when he found out the reason for Laura's sudden appearance. _Sammy's lessons huh? Well that's reasonable. _He was about to continue with his training, not that it was going to do any good with his current state of mind, when his grandfather suddenly spoke to him.

"Sage, do you need to practice?"

"Not really," he said, even though he knew it was _far_ from the truth. "I can do it some other time if you want." He was going to excuse himself so they could talk in private, but his grandfather stopped him. 

"That's not what I meant," he corrected himself. "…Are you up for sparring right now?"

Sage blinked. _Sparring? Now?_ He supposed he was up to it. _But sparring with Ojiisama when I can't even focus…_ Well, it _could_ turn out alright. Maybe Sage would concentrate more if he fought a good opponent.

"Yeah," he answered. "I've already warmed up. So it should be alright."

"Good," Grandfather Date nodded. "Then get another bokken from the back room."

He did as his was told, walking towards the back of the dojo and into a separate room where all the equipment was stored. All the while, Laura kept a close eye on him. _Why did the conversation suddenly switch? _she thought to herself, turning her gaze back to Grandfather Date.

"Date-sama…"

"Laura," he stopped her yet again. "Keep in mind that this is difficult for me to ask. For I have never done it before. So bear with me." 

"Excuse me for saying so, but you always came off to me as the straight forward type," she said with a bit of a smirk. "I never thought you'd have trouble speaking your mind."

The older man chuckled a bit. "Yes that's true. I'm not one to hold back."

"Then may I suggest that you don't start now? I'm sure what you're going to say isn't unreasonable." 

"Very well then," Grandfather Date agreed. "I'm sure you're aware that I train Sage in his kendo practices on a regular basis."

"Yes. You told me that once."

"But, along with my daughter, I teach many classes and private lessons during the course of a week. More than I'm willing to handle sometimes."

"It must be tiring."

"It is. But it's something I love doing." He shook his head. "Unfortunately, I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Really Date-sama, I'd never guess you were anything over thirty!"

He laughed heartily. "I wish it were so! But the truth stays the same. And my grandson keeps improving his skills daily. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up!"

"The follies of old age," Laura said before she could stop herself. She glanced over at Grandfather Date, hoping that he didn't take offense of her teasing and was rewarded by a very amused grin. 

"You're a charming young girl, Laura Kinoku."

"And _you_, Date-sama, are an energetic old man who would not admit defeat to the forces of nature." 

"Do you really think that highly of me?"

"Yes I do," she replied. "But I'm beginning to wonder what you're trying to get at. I thought I'd asked you to be straight forward."

"That you did," he agreed. "But I can't help but try and ease you into what I'm proposing, since I know you'll have a… how should we say… vehement response to it."

Laura raised an inquisitive eyebrow with that last statement. "I didn't think we'd known each other that well for you to make that assumption."

"Yes well… I'm fairly certain."

"Really?" The old man nodded. "Try me." 

Maybe she was just tired of waiting for Grandfather Date to say it. Or maybe, it was some mischievous instinct that wanted to prove him wrong. But later, she was sure to curse whatever it was that had possessed her to speak those two words, prompting the old man to tell her directly what he was thinking. Maybe the nice, soft approach that he was taking earlier would have been better. 

***

"You want me to _what_?!" 

Sage heard the shriek as clear as day, although he didn't hear what his grandfather had said. Nor did he feel like he wanted to. _It's her business. _Picking up another bokken from the shelf and testing its weight, he tried to get his mind to focus on fighting. But his ears refused to stay shut to the voices drifting towards him from the dojo, and Sage found himself listening in on their conversation. 

"I told you you'd react that way," he heard his grandfather say.

"Yeah well… of course I'd react that way!" Laura had answered back, which earned some laughter from Grandfather Date. 

"My dear, I wouldn't have suggested it if the pros didn't outweigh the cons. Besides, you know why I am proposing this in the first place." 

She sighed. "Yes I know."

"You'd prove to be a better challenge than I would. Plus rivals tend to bring out the best in each other." There was a pause in the conversation. "Come now Laura. I think it's a great opportunity."

"That might be debatable." 

"And why is that? Don't tell me you won't benefit?"

"…I would, actually."

"Well then?"

"He'd never agree." 

"But _you_ agree."

"…Yes."

"Then that settles it."

That last part of the conversation had worried Sage. He had a dreadful feeling that the agreement that just took place somehow involved him. If asked _why_ he felt that notion, he wouldn't be able to explain. But there was something about the way they were talking that immediately told his mind that something was wrong. 

But before he could find out more, the conversation ended and he heard his grandfather's footsteps making their way across the dojo to where he was. Sage quickly busied himself with examining the wooden sword in his hand when Grandfather Date entered the back room. 

"You're taking rather long to pick out a sword," the old man commented from the doorway. 

"I couldn't find the right one," he replied, noncommittally. 

"I see…" A pause. "May I have a look?"

Sage handed him the bokken he had chosen, watching as Grandfather Date tested the weight. "It's too heavy," he finally replied. "I need one of the lighter ones."

"But Ojiisama, that's the weight you normally use."

"True," he nodded. "But I'm not your opponent. Laura is."


	21. SWTD: Day 13 Part 2

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 13 – Part 2)

By: Little Ucchan

"Honestly! How long can it take to pick out a sword?" 

Absently tapping her foot against the wood floor, Laura sighed aloud, placing a hand on her hips. She knew exactly why they were taking so long. But she couldn't help but feel impatient. Or was she really just a bit edgy?

She raised her head, looking towards the back of the dojo to the wooden door held ajar. _So much for a truce_, Laura thought to herself. _I wonder how he took it. _

***

"Let me get this straight." Sage paused for a moment, waiting to see if his grandfather would interject. When he did not, he proceeded. "I'm fighting Laura instead of you. And not only that. But you made a deal with her that basically says that in exchange for you giving her sister lessons, she will be my sparring partner during my kendo practices?!"

He couldn't stop his voice from slightly rising as he spoke, but Grandfather Date paid it no mind. Instead, he only nodded his head from where he sat on the floor. "Keep in mind that it's not for _all_ of your practices. How many hours I put in for teaching her sister, she will set aside for training with you."

"Does this mean that you are no longer going to train me yourself?" Sage asked. 

"I never said that," his grandfather shook his head. "I will still continue teaching you. And Yayoi will still spar with you on occasion when she's not busy with her medical studies. The only difference is that your main opponent has been switched from me to Laura."

It was a good thing that he had coaxed his grandson into sitting down with him before explaining the whole situation. There was no doubt that Sage was angry with him at how he had made yet another decision involving his grandson's life without telling him first. But at least, as Grandfather Date knew, having had used this tactic a number of times before, while Sage was seated the amount of anger he might have expressed was toned down to a minimum. But that didn't mean that it wasn't present at all. __

"Ojiisama…" the boy began, keeping his voice as close as he could to the polite and composed way he normally talked to his grandfather. "Why do you feel that this is necessary?"

He gathered his thoughts together before replying. "Sage, I'm old. When you were younger, it was easy for me to provide a good challenge for you."

"But you still do."

He chuckled lightly. "Yes. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. But… with the progress you've been making with your training, it'll only be a matter of time before you surpass even me." Grandfather Date closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Unfortunately, that won't be enough."

"What do you mean?"

Silence.

"Ojiisama?" 

"…For you to excel in kendo, it's not enough to just defeat me," he explained. "You must continue fighting equal or stronger opponents than yourself. Being constantly driven forward, especially by another individual, will help perfect your art and make you a better fighter than you are now."

"Please don't think of it rude for me to ask," Sage began. "But why did you choose Laura to be my main sparring partner instead of… let's say Ryo, who already spars with me on occasion at the dojo?"

Grandfather Date took a moment to formulate his reply. "I've seen Laura fight before. I might be slightly off but I believe her level of skill would match yours. And as to why I didn't choose one of your friends… well they tend to hold back. So do you, even if you don't mean to."

_So choosing Laura would guarantee that she won't go easy on me_, he thought bitterly. _Great. _

"Plus she's the only one I know who would spar with you who isn't already a kendoist," his grandfather added.

"Why would it matter?"

"Well, it's a possibility that you might fight that person at the spring tournament," he said. "Besides, you've fought so many kendoists from the time you started your training that I thought it would be a nice change for you."

_Nice? _That's not exactly how Sage would put it. 

"Also, a switch to combating someone who isn't familiar with the sport would be to your benefit," Grandfather Date continued. "You've been accustomed to dueling with fighters of the same style with only slight variation, that it's too easy for you to predict what move they'll make. By fighting someone who you can't read and who's style you are not familiar with, you'll be able to sharpen your reflexes even more, giving you a sharp edge over your opponents."

"Do you understand?"

Sage nodded. 

"Then you agree with my decision?" 

He hesitated in answering this next question. Not that it mattered if he agreed or not. Sage would still have to comply with his grandfather's wishes. But what made him stop and think was that he was about to give an answer that was completely contradictory to what he was fighting for to begin with! How could he just suddenly agree when he never liked the idea in the first place? _Because he makes sense_, a voice in the back of his mind told him. If Laura was as good as Grandfather Date said she was, then training with her would actually help him. 

Sage sighed inwardly. _I can't believe I'm going to agree with this. _

***

Laura pulled back the sleeve of her shirt, looking at the time again. 15 minutes. That's how long Grandfather Date had been talking to Sage, leaving the girl alone in the vast, empty dojo. As she waited, she began to have second thoughts on the decision she made earlier. 

_Maybe I shouldn't have… _Laura shook her head. _No. Too late to back out now. _She sighed. _Just have to stick with it. _

At that moment, Grandfather Date and Sage stepped out of the back room. She looked at the two men, mainly at Sage, trying to read his reaction to the whole thing. But she couldn't spot any expression on his face that would give away what he was thinking right now. _Great. Now I won't know what to expect from him._

"My apologies," Grandfather Date bowed. "I didn't mean to take so long."

"Oh, it's alright," she said. "I didn't mind."

He smiled. "Well Laura, everything is settled. I will teach your sister in the art of kendo, and you will be my grandson's training partner."

"That's great." She didn't express as much enthusiasm as she should have, still watching Sage from the corner of her eye.

"But there's one more thing."

Laura blinked. _What other thing?_

"It's not that I doubt your abilities but…" The old man held out a bokken to her. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see how good your are against my grandson."

A pause. 

"You mean…" Laura spoke after a considerable amount of time. "…right _now_?"

Sage blinked. _Don't tell me she didn't know._

"Is it a bad time?" Grandfather Date asked.

"Oh no! It's not that." She shook her head. "It's just… well…" Looking for a good excuse to give other than she didn't feel like it and coming up empty handed, Laura just gave up all together. "Sure, why not."

Taking the wooden sword from his outstretched hand, she tested the weight herself, making a practice swing to the side. 

"Is it alright?"

She nodded her reply. It was a comfortable weight for her, although the blade was a bit too long for her liking. _Looks like I'll have to adapt my style from the short sword,_ she thought, checking how straight the back of the bokken was. 

"Whenever the two of you are ready." With that Grandfather Date walked pass the two teens towards the front entrance of the dojo, sliding the door shut and deciding to watch the match from there. Sage was about to walk to his starting position on the left side of the dojo when a slender hand caught hold of his arm. 

"Hey." The boy was taken aback, this being the first time Laura greeted him in a casual manner. 

"Um…" Her eyes moved about uncomfortably while she searched for words to say to him. "Listen, I'm sorry about… well, about… this." She couldn't find a better word to describe their situation. "I didn't mean for it to happen. Sorry."

Sage didn't know what could have brought about this change in her. But her sincere apology and, so far, cordial way of speaking to him had all of a sudden put him in a brighter mood. "It's alright," he replied. "No need to apologize for it."

"No need to apologize?" she repeated, shocked. "But me agreeing with your grandfather practically forced you into compliance as well. And you didn't even have a say in the matter."

"True, I would have liked it better if Ojiisama told me beforehand. But…" He suddenly smiled at her. "I actually agreed with him."

"You _did_?"

He nodded. "It would be a help to me. Besides, that's why you agreed as well, right? Because the terms were to your liking?"

"Well… yeah."

"And since we both agree, you didn't cause any offense. So you don't need to apologize," Sage concluded, which earned him a very skeptical look from Laura.

"Are you feeling ok?" she asked. "Do you have a fever?"

He smirked. "I can ask you the same question as to why you're in such a good mood today."

She shrugged. "Dunno. Just feel like it."

"Well so do I."

Laura laughed a bit, shaking her head. "You know, in the right mood, you're not such a bad guy."

"Really? Are you paying me a compliment now?"

A slight smile played across her lips as she walked away from him. "Maybe I am." 

***

Although both participants had finished their conversation and were now standing at their respective corners, the match did not start off right away. Mainly due to the fact that Laura wasn't prepared for it, usually warming up for at least fifteen minutes before even _thinking_ about entering a match. _Uncle would have me hanged if he saw me now_, she sighed inwardly, doing a few stretches to get her muscles loose. A mischievous grin formed itself on the next thought. _Good thing he's not here._

Quickly finishing the last of her exercises, Laura picked up the bokken she had set down on the floor. Standing up straight, she exchanged a formal bow with Sage before taking up a stance. Holding up the practice sword parallel to the floor, she took one last calming breath, lightly placing her free hand palm-open against the back of the blade. _Let's see if I still remember how to do this. _

Adopting the basic kendo stance, Sage watched Laura carefully when she took up her own, trying to decipher what each slight movement meant and what it could possibly tell him about her fighting style. _She only has one hand on the sword,_ he thought, trying to determine why she did so. Laura's power would be cut down. A bad move since Sage had the advantage when it came to strength. If she was planning to approach that way, then it only meant one thing. _She'll choose speed over power. _

Grandfather Date had similar thoughts. _Because she's smaller than Sage in comparison, she'll rely on evasive maneuvers and quick attacks to catch him off guard. _It was a good tactic, but there was one problem. Sage was relatively fast himself. Laura would still most likely be faster, but the difference wouldn't be that much. In the end, it would come down to strength. How well she could fend off his grandson's attacks and also how much force she could apply to her own offensive strikes with only one hand. Grandfather Date smiled knowingly to himself. _If last Friday was any indication, then I believe that this will be a close match._

But while examining the girl's stance once again, he noticed something that he had overlooked before. _The stance is different._ And, as he was pondering the matter further while the two combatants began circling one another, he concluded that the stance was not only different, but the manner in which she circled was as well. _She's using a different style altogether. _Grandfather Date decided to retract his previous assumption that strength would be the determining factor, for it wasn't. Nor was it speed, like what Sage was thinking. But the very element that the old man was hoping to find in Laura: unpredictability.

***

In an instant the match was underway, Laura making the first move and charging forward with a quick thrust. Sage automatically blocked, letting his innate swordsman skills rise to the forefront. He went in for a thrust of his own, but his opponent proved to be on the ball, parrying the move and causing both bokkens to lock momentarily before Laura broke the standstill and came in for another attack. 

The dojo was soon alive with the sound of slapping sticks, the vigorous movement of frantic footwork, and the various vocal sounds ranging from a sharp intake of breath to an outright cry of battle, thrown in with the occasionally muttered curses from both sides. Neither one could get the upper hand at the outset of the fight. And if anyone were to walk in at that exact moment and witness the match, they wouldn't be able to determine the outcome. 

That's how close it was, which surprised Sage for a number of reasons. One was that Laura was actually _good_. Just like his grandfather had promised, which made him consider the possibility that the girl has been training as long as he has. The other was that Sage's previous distraction because of his dreams did not hinder him when he started the match. So instead of struggling to concentrate, like he had assumed he would, Sage was actually carrying on the fight with a clear, sharp mind. And yet they were _still_ dead even! A growing fact that was getting rather annoying. And apparently, Laura had the same thought. _Time to step it up a notch._

There was no outward sign to what she was thinking. Neither in body movement nor in facial expression. And what sign she did happen to display was so subtle, expertly concealed underneath her other movements, that when Sage realized that she had suddenly switched her style Laura's foot had already connected with his midsection. 

Taken by surprise, he stumbled back in pain, trying to recover from the blow as quickly as possible. But just as he regained his footing, Laura leaped forward, coming down with a hard vertical slash that would have instantly brought him to his knees just from the sheer impact of blade against blade. That is… if he had decided at that moment to block it. Instead Laura's bokken struck the wood floor, the power rebounding off the ground back up the sword and shaking her hand with its force. She glanced to her left, looking over the boy that had managed to evade her attack. 

Sage was standing not too far off, bent over slightly and trying to regain his breath while holding a defensive stance. Half of his brain was patting himself on the back for being able to come out of that tight situation while the other half was viciously berating him for having had fallen into that predicament in the first place. But what could he have done? There was nothing to prepare him for it.

With that, Grandfather Date had to agree. He closed his eyes, using the break in the bout to mull over what he had seen. Although the stance and the way she moved was slightly different, Laura's approach was similar to the one he had seen when they had their own little match the previous week. One-handed sword style; maybe with a little more flare this time. But as to why she'd take this approach and also changed the stance and pace totally baffled him until the girl had executed that little combo on his grandson. Then all became clear.

Grandfather Date belatedly realized that Sage had never seen Laura fight before. So when the match began, he was instinctively more watchful, absorbing all the information he could gather about her skills in swordplay and quickly adjusting himself to how she fought. But Laura was actually _counting_ on him to do that, deliberately keeping to a certain way of fighting for the sole purpose of throwing him off balance with her sudden switch. _She's a calculating one,_ the elder man mused. _Very good at tactics._

Laura might have been good at tactics, but she didn't succeed in ending the match like she had planned. The only reason strategies like that worked was if (1) you're able to catch your opponent off guard, and (2) you're able to keep them off guard long enough to end the fight. Failing at her first attempt, Laura only had a few more tries before Sage would come accustomed to this approach as well. 

But she hesitated for a moment, a thought nagging at her from the back of her mind. Maybe she didn't even _have_ that many attempts left. Maybe only one, considering how Sage had managed to dodge her bokken earlier when she was certain that he'd only have time to block it. She would have had him if he did. But the blonde was faster than Laura had first perceived. And keeping him _off_ guard was going to prove to be difficult. Taking up a different stance, a semi leaned back position with the blade horizontally drawn to the right side of the head, Laura got ready for her next assault. _Looks like I'll really have to keep the pressure on._

Before Sage could have another moments rest, he had to sidestep to the left to dodge Laura's incoming trust. He then was forced to raise his bokken for a block when the girl reversed the movement of her blade, going for a backhanded swing. She placed all her weight into the attack, their weapons trembling with resistance till again Laura broke the deadlock. 

The abrupt release in pressure drew Sage forward as Laura spun, coming in now on the left side with her elbow on a collision course with the side of the boy's head. He jerked back, the blow narrowly passing in front of his face. But Laura wasn't done yet. When her elbow missed, she simply released her forearm in an extended swing that would have smacked him in the face anyway. Again, she witnessed that uncanny speed of his, ducking under her arm and also managing to block her next two sword attempts. Laura broke off after that. 

_Dammit! _She cursed, gritting her teeth. Even if she had the upper hand and had forced him to stay on the defense instead of attacking her, Laura still couldn't land a solid hit. That one chance she had when she had managed to nail Sage in the stomach was thwarted when she had miscalculated his reaction time. And now she couldn't force him to drop his guard long enough for her to execute a finishing move. _Just keep going at it_, Laura convinced herself. _Don't stop midway. Just go from one move to the next in rapid succession. He's bound to slip up eventually. _But would 'eventually' come soon enough?

She had decided, charging at her opponent, that she'd _make_ it come. 

***

Sage saw her approach at his right, sword drawn across her body for an incoming side slash. He watched it with his eyes, ready to parry it. But the attack came too soon, purposely missing his chest by an inch. _A feign!_

_I got him! _Laura thought gleefully, noticing how Sage's eyes diverted to his left, following the path of her bokken and not the punch that was approaching fast from the opposite side. But her fist swiped through air. _No way!_

Lucky for Sage, he didn't need to rely on his eyes to spot upcoming attacks; a skill he had picked up as a Ronin Warrior and a long time kendoist. His senses were sharp. And his body always seemed to be synchronized with what his instincts told him. …Most of the time anyway. There were always those bad days. But right now, they were in perfect harmony. So even if he didn't see Laura's punch, he felt it and ducked out of the way just in time. And ducked again when her foot came out with a reverse roundhouse. He also managed to fall back a step and swerve to the right when the other foot shot up from below and, right after, tried another kick to his midsection.

_Shit!_ Laura cussed again when her sword came to a halt against Sage's own. She was getting nowhere. And that revelation was enough to frustrate her. They were in a deadlock. Again! She had pushed herself harder. Harder than she normally would have during a match. And now, another stalemate! It wasn't enough. Sage's skill seemed to be rising, parallel to her own. Always keeping pace with hers. Will she have to take it another level higher? 

Yes, she would. And she could, even if the last time she had used that much strength against a single opponent was when she had fought Naru. And that was three years ago. 

Sage's eyes widened when Laura placed her other hand against the back of her bokken, adding more pressure against his sword. His arms began to strain with the added weight. _She's… strong. _He had to take a step back. And then another. The battle had been too long. And his arms were starting to feel its effect right at the most inappropriate time. 

_Dammit!_ Sage took another step, his back hitting the wall of the dojo. _This isn't good._ He tried to overpower her by force, but it wasn't working. The past week's wearisome endeavors and Laura's resolve to win, even if she had to use a strength that had been alien to her for three years, were probably what caused his bokken to come closer and closer to his face. He had to do something. But he didn't know what. _C'mon Sage! Think!_

The sound of Laura's voice surprised him.

"You know, I thought you weren't such a bad guy," she said, her tone becoming icy for the first time that day. 

Her words bemused him. What had he done now?  

"Why?" she seethed. "Why are you holding back?" The thought never struck her before. Not until she had increased her level to one higher. To the one she used three years ago and hasn't done since. Going that far to fight someone who was only _defending_. Sure, Laura had thought that he just didn't have time to switch from a defense to an offense and not suffer a hit in the process. But now, pinned against the wall and not doing anything, she _knew_. Knew he was holding back. Because if the roles were reversed and she was in Sage's position, she knew what she would do to get out of it. And he didn't attempt it. Because it would _hurt_ her. He couldn't hit her. And that knowledge delivered a bigger blow to her pride as a martial artist than any physical wound could ever create. And now… she was angry.

"You think I can't take your hits, Sage? Are you just humoring me knowing that if you had really been serious I'd lose immediately?!" Her bitter words struck home. He didn't mean to offend her. It wasn't his intention to do so. Honest. But, Sage knew now that he had been unconsciously looking for chances to disarm her. Not strike her. And avoided all the blows he knew would land. 

"Why don't you put your heart into it!?!" She was yelling now. "Be a _real_ warrior and give it all you've got!! Fight me that way! Or we've got no point in training together if you won't even take me seriously!!" 

"…You want me to _fight_ you?" he asked after a pause, lavender eyes firmly locking with hazel ones. 

"I want you to _fight_ me," she repeated, not shying away from his gaze.

"And this is the only way I can make it up to you? By fighting you as if—" 

"As if your life depended on it," she finished for him with a nod. "Yes. It's the only way."

***

Grandfather Date took in a sharp breath at what he saw. No sooner had she said that, a deafening silence followed, and then a sharp cry when Sage had kicked Laura in the stomach, sending her sprawling onto the floor. He was ready to scream at his grandson for taking such a route, even if it was the only way out of it. But then Laura got up, clutching her stomach with a smirk on her face, surprising everyone with her next words.

"That's better," she grinned. "Didn't think you could kick that hard. Since you're so scrawny."

Sage made a face. "Are we going back to insults now?"

She laughed shaking her head. "It was just a careless whim. No harm meant by it." 

Laura then took up her second stance, which, now when Sage looked at it, had more Chinese traits worked in the posture opposed to Japanese. "Now, are you going to let go of your pride and fight me for real?"

Her smile and the renewed enthusiasm that radiated from her were contagious, causing Sage's lips to curl up as he replied, "Only if you can handle it."

Her grin grew wider. "Oh I will. Trust me."

***

Regardless of their bodies' protests for rest, they entered the fight as if it had just begun anew. And when Grandfather Date thought that the battle couldn't get more intense… it did. It seemed when one of them would gain the upper hand the other would call upon some hidden strength from within and then turn the tide. The race continued with both participants striving to be faster, stronger. It escalated with such speed that Grandfather Date was tempted to declare the match a draw before both Sage and Laura collapsed from exhaustion. But the fire he saw in their eyes made him stop short from doing so. _They really want to do this. _

As the match continued, Sage found himself tapping into his armor's power to keep up. A thought that troubled him for a second, causing him to wonder why he needed to do so against Laura. But, with the battle around him demanding his attention, he quickly concluded that it was because of her past history with her clan. Possibly her training when she was younger caused her to be so good. Leaving it at that, he allowed the details of the fight to occupy every space available in his mind. 

Sage never realized how satisfactory it was to fight like this. He's fought before. But his life was always on the line. And even though Laura had wanted him to fight as if it was, it still felt different. More… fun. Invigorating, he supposed. And the simplicity of it all made it even more enjoyable. Win or lose. That's it. No death or shame tacked onto the loser. Nor was there any prize for the winner. It was now just an all out fight for the adrenaline rush. And even though Sage has also experienced fights like these when he trained with his friends, it was also not the same. He never fought this hard, drove forward with such force, pushed himself to the max when dueling with his friends. He might have once or twice when it was anger driving him forward, for it was bound to happen to everyone once in a while. But this fight… There was no malice. No strong emotion attached to it. Just the fight in its purity.

Laura and Sage deadlocked again, this time breaking off with a force that propelled both teens back a good distance. They were now roughly standing at the exact same spots they had started the match from. 

Maybe it was a sign. The beginning and the end. For both only had energy left for one more attack. This was the deciding factor. The final round. 

Battle cries ringing, they charged.


	22. SWTD: Day 13 Part 3

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 13 – Part 3)

By: Little Ucchan

"Did you like breakfast?"

"Uh huh! It was good!"

"I'm glad you liked it."

"Thanks again, Satsuki-san!" 

Satsuki smiled, rubbing the girl's head affectionately. "It was nothing. Just remember to eat before you leave the house."

"But…" Sammy pouted. "I wasn't hungry."

"Still, you should eat something," she reprimanded the girl gently. "Even if it's a small snack. At least you'll have something in your tummy so it won't growl so loud next time!" As Satsuki said this, she bent down to tickle her in the stomach.

"Stop it!" she cried in between giggles. 

"Let that be a lesson to you," she smiled along with her. "Eat something when you get up okay!"

"Kay!"

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Both girls stopped playing around, Satsuki shooting up at the yell. "What was that?!"

Sammy looked worriedly towards the dojo. "That was Oneesan," she spoke quietly. 

Satsuki blinked a couple of times, her mind not believing what she had just heard. "Are you sure?" she asked, looking down at the redhead for an answer. But she didn't respond, another battle cry ripping through the air. This time, the older girl had recognized it. It was her brother's. 

"Sage nii-chan!" 

Satsuki bolted towards the dojo, sliding open the door without regard of how forceful she had done it. The wooden frame slid, jolting roughly with a loud crash as it reached its end. But she didn't mind the noise. Or her grandfather's stares at the sudden interruption. Only aware of the two figures standing on opposite ends of the dojo. Frozen in place in their respective ending moves, their backs to each other. Neither moving. Aside from Satsuki's grand entrance, it was deathly quiet. 

And that's how everything remained. Until Sammy had approached the older girl from behind and quietly tugged on her sleeve. "What's going on?" 

Laura was the first to move, standing up straight and lowering her considerably _shorter_ bokken to her side. Turning around, she located the broken piece of wood lying a few feet from Sage and remembered how it had all happened. It was just an instant, but she saw it clearly. How her wooden sword snapped backwards when it collided with Sage's own, clattering noisily against the floor as silence befell them all. 

Laura laughed to herself, a smile forming on her face despite the fact that she had lost. "Well, I guess we know who won that one, ne?"

"I'm not too sure," came Sage's unexpected reply, which forced Laura to look up from staring at the broken blade on the floor, eyes confused.

Sage was examining his own sword, running a hand across the length of its edge and then turning slightly so Laura could see it. "You did a lot of damage yourself."

She caught sight of the front blade, badly cracked and chipped, the point where their weapons crossed having had received the most damage. But it wasn't that that had made Laura go wide-eyed with surprise. What drew her attention was the tear on the upper arm of Sage's kendo gi, a few red lines on his skin visible underneath the fabric. 

Looking down at the remainder of the bokken in her hand, she stared at it unbelievingly, eyes fixated on the splintered wood turned razor sharp at the weapon's severed end. _I did that? No way._

But she did. It had taken Sage by surprise. He didn't think her sword would break like that. And he sure wasn't expecting to feel a sudden stinging sensation in his left arm when, now that there was no longer any resistance between them, they had passed right by each other, the damaged end of the Laura's bokken cutting roughly through his sleeve and scratching him. He was so startled by the force that he almost yelped when it had happened, but bit back his tongue, falling into silence with the rest of them. One loud bang and two female voices later, he finally stepped out of his stupor, realizing the state of his practice sword. _Two lost in less than an hour. Must be some record. _

"I still think you won." She gestured towards the sword in Sage's hand. "I mean, you still could've fought with that." 

"Maybe." He then turned to his grandfather. "What do you think, Ojiisama?" 

"Well…" The old man cleared his throat. "It depends on how you look at it. Laura's fighting style had Chinese origins, correct?" He received an affirmative nod from the girl. "It had some hand-to-hand combat mixed into it and didn't rely heavily on the sword. So technically, she could still fight."

"So could you," he added, looking at his grandson. "If this was a _real_ fight, even if your weapons were damaged, Sage, you'd still use your bokken, and Laura, you'd make due with the hilt."

They both nodded to him, rather solemnly actually. Grandfather Date noticed this and smiled inwardly to himself. "But I'm going to interject here and declare the match a draw. I think both of you should be proud of yourselves. You did very well today."

"A draw?" Sage glanced over at Laura.

She smiled approvingly, nodding her head. "I think I can live with that."

He chuckled to himself. Sage had just begun to see a whole new side to this strange girl who had _demanded_ that he hit her and had an unusual tendency of switching personalities as easily as she had switch fighting techniques. And what made it even worse was that he had started to understand her weird approach to life, seeing possible patterns in her actions. And maybe even start to see her company as… pleasant? Is this why Ryo seemed so attached to her?

"Seiji Date!!" 

Sage immediately snapped out of his reverie, hands growing cold and back stiffening when he heard that voice. For it wasn't his grandfather _or_ Laura who had shouted at him. But the girl he had never thought would use his full name to call him.

Satsuki.

***

Brows furrowed, eyes set ablaze, and lips pulled tight into a straight line, Satsuki stomped up to her brother in a huff. Her angry approach directed at him, being a foreign experience to Sage, had caused the young man to take a step back when she had stopped in front of him, glaring straight into his eyes.

"Sa--Satsuki?" He stuttered under her gaze. "W-what? What'd I do?"

"You know exactly well what you did!" she answered hotly. But when her brother's face betrayed only pure confusion, she let out an exasperated sigh. "Didn't we just have a _talk_ earlier this morning about you practicing today?" she demanded. "Well?!"

Sage's brain drew a blank for a second before retracing what had happened earlier that morning. He had risen from bed at eight o'clock, relatively early compared to how late he'd been sleeping in recently. The remnants of his dream still in his mind, he quickly dressed into his kendo gi, deciding to meditate at the dojo and maybe work in some practice as well. Passing by the kitchen, Sage stopped to eat a small breakfast before continuing on his way. Satsuki had caught sight of him from the doorway while he was making some toast. Looking at her brother once, she had automatically placed her hands on her hips, a sour expression on her face. 

_"You're not going to practice are you?"_

_Sage raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong with that?"_

_"Nii-chan!!"_

_"What?"_

_"There's no way you're up to that!!"_

_"C'mon Satsuki. It's just practice. I do it everyday."_

_"Yeah, but you normally don't need so many extra hours of sleep, **everyday**."_

_"There's nothing wrong with getting a little rest."_

_She sighed, exasperated. "Don't play dumb, Sage. You and I both know that the reason you've been sleeping in late is because you're tired and you're trying to recover from… whatever it is that's eating up your energy," she ended a little vaguely, not knowing the exact reason behind his recent morning habit. "And, until you do gain your strength back, you shouldn't be practicing."_

_"It's not as if I'm on doctor's orders, you know."_

_"Nii-chan—" _

_"I'm fine," he cut in, hoping that abrupt reply would snuff out any would-be arguments from his sister. _

_Not a chance. _

_"How can you say that you're 'fine' when everyone else in this house states otherwise?" Satsuki asked, frustration scratching beneath the surface of her usually cheerful face. "Even **Oneesan** mentioned something, and that's saying much. And you know Dad'll notice once he gets back from Kobe."_

_"Then what do you want me to do?" Sage asked directly, finally giving up with trying to convince his stubborn sibling that he felt absolutely fine, even if the statement was far from the truth. _

_"Don't practice today."_

_"Satsuki…"_

_"Grandpa doesn't require that you train the whole day…"she reasoned._

_"Satsuki—"_

_"…And most of your time spent in the dojo is of your own choosing anyway."_

_"Satsuki!"_

_She sighed, recognizing a losing battle when she saw one. "Alright. But just don't overdo it. Promise me that if you get tired, you'll stop okay?"_

_He smiled. "Sure thing."_

Sage cringed. He had totally forgotten. His dreams were the only thing that had occupied his mind once he had entered the dojo that morning. And the frustration, along with the pain of seeing his visions again kept him mentally busy until Laura had stepped in and that incident with his grandfather occurred. One thing led to another and suddenly Sage found himself fighting a match against Laura. Now the fight, not his dreams or what his grandfather had told him, filled his brain to the brink of its capacity. So with so many things cluttering his mind, it was no wonder that his conversation with Satsuki had completely eluded him! But now, he was about to pay the consequences. 

"You remember… don't you?" his sister asked again, her voice lowered in comparison to before, but still angry with him. "Nii-chan, you promised me this morning!"

"I know," he sighed guiltily. "I just… Satsuki I completely forgot."

"Nii-chan…" she growled, rather irritably. 

"What's going on, you two?" Grandfather Date interjected, looking at both of his grandchildren. "Satsuki, I've never seen you so angry."

"Well that's because Nii-chan _promised_ me he wouldn't go overboard during practice." (And, yes, fighting a match against a skilled opponent is considered going 'overboard.')

"You shouldn't be mad at him," the old man said to his youngest grandchild. "I'm the one who set up the match for him."

"You didn't!" Satsuki exclaimed unbelievingly, focus of anger quickly shifting from her brother to her grandfather. 

He nodded. "It wasn't his fault."

In reality, Grandfather Date had _asked_ Sage if he felt up to sparring. And the boy had agreed, thinking that it would do him some good to get the adrenaline going. But of course, he wasn't about to tell his granddaughter that. Unfortunately, like Sage, he was not used to hearing the twelve-year-old yell at him, getting an earful of shouting that was less than delicate to his eardrums. 

"Grandpa! How could you!?" Satsuki screamed, causing the old man to wince the same way Sage had. _She has powerful vocal chords. _

"Couldn't you see that he wasn't up to it?!"

"He looked fine to me," Grandfather Date replied coolly. "But if you'd like, I'll just have to confine him to the house—"

"Ojiisama!" 

"—_Until_ he gets some rest to compensate for today's match," he finished, nodding towards Sage who immediately stopped his protest. "So I expect you to get some sleep. And if I see you walking around the house _before_ well into the afternoon, I'll ground you for the rest of the day. Understand?"

Catching the hidden meaning behind those words, Sage nodded, a barely concealed smile spreading across his lips. "Yes, Ojiisama." 

Missing the transaction between the two men, Satsuki stopped her tirade, taking the bokken away from her brother's hand and speaking as she did so. "Here that, Sage? Don't do anything strenuous today. Just sleep and be lazy for once!"

He chuckled lightly, glad that his sister's usual 'charm' had come back. "Okay Satsuki."

Taking a step towards the dojo's front door, he stopped, looking back towards Laura, who hasn't spoken since that episode with Satsuki began. 

"Good match today," he said.

"Sure was." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "You know, if you can fight that well when you weren't even up to it, then I can only imagine what you're capable of at full strength."

Laura smiled to herself, seeing Sage turn away from her, slightly red at the praise. "I'd like to see it someday," she told him.

He fell silent for a moment, meeting her eyes before nodding. "Consider it a challenge."

Laura nodded back to him, the consent of both participants sealing their next match. "I'll be waiting." 

***

On his way out, Sage had spoken a few words to Sammy, patting her on the head as he left. The dojo remained quiet; Grandfather Date and Satsuki both moving to the open door to see him go, making sure he got into the house and didn't wander off. The tranquil peace lingered for a good couple of minutes before Laura had broken the silence.

"Did he leave already?"

"Yes, he did."

A smile of relief crossed her face. "Good."

She was vaguely aware of the hilt of her practice sword slipping out of her hand, only seeing her surroundings rapidly rise above her as she collapsed on the floor. Laura heard her sister shriek, followed by rushed footsteps and the sound of Grandfather Date's voice shouting an order to Satsuki. Or that's what she believed. The pounding at her temples, being able to actually feel the pulsing beat underneath her skin, had succeeded in impairing her hearing. Sounds were distant; words, only incoherent mumbles. And, because of a sweltering body heat that created a dull throbbing pain within her skull every time she moved her eyes, logical thought became an abstract dream far beyond the girl's reach. Such were the effects of Exhaustion's relentless invasion. And having it all slam into her at once left Laura gasping for air on the floor of the Date dojo. 

Despite all of this, she was aware of someone kneeling over her, speaking. Trying to get her to respond to his questions of concern. Then there was another voice. Shriller, from what she could tell. And… familiar. It must have been Sammy, although how Laura had reached that conclusion with her brain in such a disheveled state was beyond comprehension. She just… knew. 

The first voice, which she could now identify as Grandfather Date's, was starting to reach her now. It was still hard to comprehend. But she was able to make out the meaning: Are you okay?

Laura nodded once, already regretting the movement when a wave of nauseating pain washed over her. Maybe provoking Sage to fight at his fullest wasn't the brightest of all ideas. But she had to admit… it sure was fun. 

***

Grandfather Date sat back on his feet, staring concerned eyes at the girl lying before him. He had expected something like this to happen, especially with how things were developing during the latter half of the match. But after seeing how well they had managed to stay on their feet right after, he guessed he was wrong… until Laura fell. 

"Oneesan…?" Sammy asked tentatively, trying once again to get her sister to respond to her call. 

Grandfather Date circled a parental arm around the girl, pulling her closer to him from where she sat on the floor. "Don't worry," he assured her. "Your sister's a strong girl. She'll be alright."

The girl gave him a small nod, still keeping her eyes solemnly focused on her sister. The sad, worried expression on her face made Grandfather Date wish Satsuki would come back soon. When he saw Laura fall, he immediately had an idea of what had happened and ordered his granddaughter to go fetch some water. She had complied without hesitation, bolting out the door and towards the house before he had even finished speaking. 

Grandfather Date regarded the teenager again, watching her breathing fall back to a steady pace. _Strange girl_, he thought, smiling inwardly. Regardless of how wearisome she was, Laura had refused to give into her fatigue while Sage was still around, staying firmly on her feet and not showing any outward signs of exhaustion. Only when a good few minutes had passed after his departure did she allow herself to fall back, not caring who was still around and just glad that she could rest on the cool wooden floor. _She has a lot of pride. I'll give her that._

***

Sage had a lot of pride as well, managing the seemingly impossible task of climbing up the stairs and reaching his bedroom without any mishap. Only in the privacy of his own room did he deem it safe to fall face first into the soft linen sheets covering his bed. _God, I'm exhausted. _Sage tried to shift his position so his face wasn't buried in his pillow, but found he didn't have enough strength to attempt such a feat, lying there like a dull piece of lead. _Why'd she have to be that good? _He sighed. _I don't think I've ever used that much strength in a single match. _

Finding the pillow suffocating, Sage made another attempt, this time succeeding in rolling over onto his back. He stared up at the ceiling, content at the moment with the still silence that filled the room, clearing his mind and leaving it completely empty. He found he liked the feeling of quiet nothingness. It was rather peaceful. 

But before he'd allow sleep to overtake him, there was something that he had to do. Sage groaned aloud. He had to move again.

Miraculously reaching over to his nightstand, Sage set his alarm clock to sound at five. It was roughly 10:45 when he had entered his bedroom. So he'd get a good six hours of sleep if he started now. _It'd be enough_, he'd hoped, remembering that the match was at six. _I'd just better wake up, or the guys will kill me. _

He suddenly recalled what his grandfather had said at the dojo, the memory causing him to smile all over again. His grandfather knew that he had an engagement to attend with his friends that afternoon. And that Satsuki would not let him leave the house if she was convinced that Sage still needed some rest. So, with only those few sentences, Grandfather Date had fixed the entire problem, arranging it so that his sister would not be mad for his leaving and Sage would have enough energy to make the trip. Not to mention his grandfather's decision had quickly ended their argument and, with him now not being near his sister for a good part of the day, would allow Satsuki time to cool down if she had any excess steam left in her that he wasn't aware about. _He's very good at whatever it is that he does._

Sage suddenly yawned, his eyes growing heavy as sleep began to overtake him. _Five o'clock would be late afternoon. So no one would mind if I went out then. _He yawned again and closed his eyes, drifting into a blissful sleep, undisturbed by anything. Including his dreams. 

***

"Grandpa! I'm going out!" Ryo called over his shoulder, tying his shoelace and tucking the excess inside of his sneakers. He checked his wristwatch. 4:45. Ryo had to admit that he was kinda anxious about today. It was an odd feeling to have. To him at least, never experiencing this type of nervousness before a battle before. Maybe because it was set. Ryo knew when it was coming, down to the exact date, time, and location. And he's never known this much information about any serious fight he's faced so far in his life. _Well… except for maybe that one fight with Saranbo at the bay_, he reminded himself. But he wasn't as anxious back then, the nagging emotion not having the chance to manifest itself. Unlike today's match, which he had to wait about three days for. _Plenty of time to be restless_, he thought wryly. 

Pulling out the tongue of his other shoe and making sure the knot was on tight, Ryo got onto his feet and was about to open the front door when a quiet 'ahem' caught his attention. Looking back, he spotted Sanada-san standing not too far off in back of him. He waited for the old man to speak, but was only greeted by undisturbed silence. Not knowing what to make of this, Ryo uncertainly waved goodbye, reaching over to the door handle. As he did so, he received yet another 'ahem' from his grandfather, this one being more dramatically over exaggerated than the last. The boy raised a quizzical brow, knowing that Sanada-san was expecting him to do something but was absolutely clueless as to what it was. Silence fell again with no signs of a forthcoming response from the elderly man. Ryo sighed, tired of playing this little game with his grandfather, and opened the door.

As soon as the door clicked shut, it burst open, letting in a strong gust of wind and a very chilled Ryo. Slamming the door shut as quickly as he could, the boy began to run his hands up and down his arms, trying to rub out the goose bumps that had already formed during that very _brief_ confrontation with Mother Nature. 

While working feverishly to raise his body temperature back to normal, Ryo glanced over at his grandfather. Sanada-san was now holding up his grandson's jacket for him to see, a smug smile on his face that clearly read, 'What? You didn't notice the weather change?'

Scowling at the old man, Ryo marched up to his grandfather and snatched the jacket from his upheld hand. Sanada-san's grin grew wider, the boy too busy with putting on the jacket and cursing mentally to notice. _I can't believe that I forgot about the weather difference between Tokyo and here,_ he thought indignantly, having had walked out of the house in a short sleeve shirt and jeans. _My sub armor would have turned blue by the time I got there!_

"So, what time will you be back today?" Sanada-san asked, cutting into his grandson's musings. 

"Oh I dunno," he replied, estimating in his mind the possible time it would take to fight a match. _Not really that long_, he admitted. But there were always those unexpected events to watch out for. "Maybe 8 or 9-ish."

"…We're going to the movies," Ryo explained, catching the look his grandfather had given him. "And possibly dinner."

The elderly man nodded. "Just be careful."

He laughed. "You don't have to worry about me getting lost in the woods like when I was little, Grandpa," Ryo assured him. "I could find my way blindfolded if I had to."

"I know. Just… be careful today."

Ryo caught the worried tone in his voice, tinted with slight anxiety. Was it possible that his grandfather had a feeling that something was going to go wrong today? That thought didn't bode well, especially when Ryo wasn't going to the movies at all, but actually leaving to go fight a battle. 

He nodded seriously to Sanada-san, giving him a small smile. _Don't worry, Grandpa. I'll be careful, like you said. _

The old man nodded back to his grandson, as if he had just heard the silent message that he had sent him. Satisfied, he turned to go back to his room while Ryo gripped the door handle once again and stepped outside into the biting cold.

_Still too cold out here_, he shivered, pulling up the collar of his jacket to cover his exposed neck. Hopefully, the city didn't have any strong winds blowing in today. 

Walking down the steps, Ryo would have just ran off right then and there if he didn't spot something white with black stripes lying languidly on the front porch. He raised an eyebrow at the large tiger, who appeared to raise one right back at him. 

Ryo turned his full body to face White Blaze, hands on his hips and a slight smile on his face. "Are you comfortable?" he asked conversationally.

He yawned his reply. 

"Guess so," the boy shrugged as the tiger continued to lounge. "Tell me, boy. Do you feel that something's going to happen today?"

White Blaze looked over at Ryo again, his dark brown eyes gazing at his master contemplatively. So far, the tiger hasn't participated in anything involving the new demons the Ronins were up against, only listening to Ryo as he quietly updated him on what's going on in Tokyo. He knew all the information. Heard it countless of times when Ryo was musing aloud. But White Blaze never made a move to get involved… yet. Usually the tiger was provoked to act when Ryo was in danger, or something along those lines. But as of late, his master hasn't confronted a challenge that he couldn't handle himself. Neither have the guys, even if they've had more battle time than Ryo and have experienced a few close calls this past week. There was always someone among them to help the other. And if there wasn't, an outsider might, like how the Ancient or Anubis did during the war with Talpa. And as long as _someone_ was watching out for them, White Blaze wasn't needed. 

Ryo was sitting at the edge of the porch now, quietly running his hand through the tiger's thick mane of fur. "…You think we'll win?" he asked absently, too caught up with his own thoughts running amuck inside his brain. White Blaze answered with a soft snort, making the young man look down. "Aren't you even worried?" The tiger's nonchalant gaze, if it were actually possible to classify that look as 'nonchalant,' answered the boy's question.

He began to scratch him behind the ear, which made the feline purr softly. "I guess you don't fuss over a lot of things, huh White Blaze?" The tiger nudged his palm, a gesture that had suggested two replies to his question, or accusation. (1) White Blaze did fuss over some stuff, and (2) one of the things he fussed over was sitting right next to him. 

Ryo smiled. "Yeah I know. But I'll be fine. You don't always have to look out for me."

The tiger snorted. He _always_ had to look out for his master, especially with his tendency to jump the gun a little during battle. White Blaze could only pray for a moment when he didn't have to keep his keen tiger eyes on the fiery Ronin leader. 

"Well if you're so concerned about me then why don't you come and watch the match today?" Ryo asked, not liking the tiger's reply. White Blaze only looked up at the boy for a moment before settling his head back onto his paws. Translation: 'No. Don't feel like it.'

"Suit yourself," he shrugged, getting up from his seat on the porch and fishing in his jean pocket for his armor orb. Pulling out the small red marble, he playfully balanced the object on the tip of his index finger, glancing over at White Blaze. "Just don't blame me when you're bored out of your mind."

The tiger would have made yet another gesture as a comeback to that remark, but was instead gazing intently at the boy's armor orb. The one that he hasn't seen his master use for so long. 

Ryo let the orb roll off his fingertip and caught it with the same hand, flashing a quick smile at White Blaze. "Well, I'm off. Wish me luck!" 

As on cue, the boy threw the marble up high, proceeding to follow after it and don his sub armor like he normally would. Unfortunately, no sooner had the orb left his hand did he find himself eating dirt, courtesy of White Blaze. For some obscure reason, the tiger had taken that exact moment to leap out of his resting place and use his master as a springboard to soar through the air, snatching the armor orb in his jaws. 

"What the hell was that for, White Blaze?!" Ryo yelled, looking up just to see the tiger land a few feet in front of him. Upon hearing his name, White Blaze automatically turned to look at his fallen master, exposing the armor orb lying snugly in his mouth. 

Ryo blinked back in surprised confusion. "White Blaze…" he began. "What are you…?" 

He never got to finish, for the tiger had suddenly bound off to the forest, armor orb and all. "WHITE BLAZE!!"

Immediately jumping to his feet, Ryo ran after the tiger. _Of all the things that had to happen today!_ "White Blaze! Come back here!!"

Tigers were faster than humans. And White Blaze was no exception. Even if with his sub armor on, Ryo could barely keep up with the tiger. So now, only in civilian clothes, his companion had already gained a considerable lead. A white blur in the throng of green trees. 

"I'm not kidding, White Blaze!" he shouted, hoping that his voice would reach the tiger faster than his legs would. "Give that back! This isn't funny!!" But the tiger had made no signs of slowing down or stopping. _Shit! I'll be late to the match at this rate!_ But Ryo knew that him being late was the _best_ possible outcome of his current situation. At the rate he was going, he'd be lucky if he even _made_ it to the match! _The guys are gonna kill me!_

***

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Rowen, calm down."

"Yeah. It ain't like you to get angry," Kento agreed then grinned proudly. "That's my job."

Rowen sighed. They were right. He wasn't exactly acting like himself, usually being the patient, levelheaded one. But the waiting had gotten to him. Waiting for this day to come. The appointed match between Lady Sierra and his two friends, Ryo and Sage. The anticipation was putting him on edge, and the fact that Ryo hasn't shown up was not helping. 

"But, Ryo's not usually late, you guys," Rowen reminded them. "Living so far off, you'd think he'd be the first one here."

"C'mon Rowen. You know he wouldn't be late if he couldn't help it," Cye said. 

"That's the thing. What if something happened?"

"…He'll be here," Cye stated firmly, although in the back of his mind he was starting to have his doubts. What could be keeping him? 

They had agreed to meet at the appointed place for the match at 5:30. Now the reason as to why it was necessary to be at the match thirty minutes early was unknown. It certainly wasn't to talk more about Lady Sierra and the techniques of the Kinoku clan that she used, for they had exhausted that topic the night before. The guys just dismissed the early meeting as one of Rowen's precautionary measures. He wasn't taking any chances. And it was a good thing he didn't for, twenty-five minutes past the agreed time, he was aware of the chance that Ryo wasn't going to make it by 6 o'clock. 'He probably missed the bus,' the others had told him. But if that were the case, then Ryo would have used his sub armor to travel into town. 'It's still early, Rowen. Give him time,' they had said. Rowen only shook his head. If Ryo wasn't on time, then he was going to be late. And if something had stopped their leader from coming to an event of this much importance, then he was going to be _really_ late. Rowen was sure of it. 

So now, at 5:55, he was faced with the possibility that Sage was going to fight the battle without their fearless leader. And that was not reassuring. 

Glancing over at his right, he spotted his best friend leaning casually against the wall, garbed in his sub armor with his arms crossed over his chest and a distant, offhand look in his eyes. In other words, the normal 'Sage position.' On any other day, Rowen would have laughed at the blonde's trademark pose, making a comment about it to draw him into conversation. But not today. Although the remark would release some of the tension building up among the four, he wasn't really in the mood, the prospect of the upcoming battle occupying his mind. Rowen didn't want Sage to fight Lady Sierra alone. 

He had to admit, they had gained a lot of information in a day's time. And the new knowledge of their opponent would give Ryo and Sage an edge in battle. But they still haven't figured out what the woman was planning. Or how far her skills went in comparison to the armors. And that uncertainty had convinced Rowen that both Ryo and Sage had to be present in order to win. But Ryo wasn't there. And Sage wasn't up to it. 

Rowen tapped Sage on the shoulder, rousing the boy from his meditation/sleep. "Hey, you sure you're up to this?"

"You think I'm not?" he questioned back.

"You tell me. I'm not the one who slept the entire day because you were tired from fighting Laura at the dojo."

Sage blinked. "How did you…?"

"Your sister," he simply replied. "I called everyone before leaving and she told me about this morning."

Sage sighed, tilting his head back against the wall. "You know, I never intended on dueling with her."

"I'm sure. But the facts are facts. We can't take back what happened, and so what I want to know is if you can fight today."

"Without Ryo," he added, knowing that that was the _real_ question Rowen was asking. 

He didn't answer, his attention now being drawn to something else. Sage caught onto it too and fell silent. The others, having noticed the sudden lack of conversation, came up to their sides.

"What's going on you guys?" Kento whispered, actually feeling uncomfortable with raising his voice in the quiet stillness that invaded them all. But neither Sage nor Rowen responded. 

The blonde uncrossed his arms, getting up from his laidback position on the wall and stepping out into the empty street. "You're early," he called, eyes riveted on one of the corners of the cross street. "Although I wasn't expecting you to be late, I didn't think you'd show up ahead of time either."

A soft chuckle came from that street corner, Lady Sierra stepping out into the open. "I got done with my previous engagement rather early," she replied lightly, looking over the four boys standing on the opposite end of the street. "I see we're one warrior short."

"Yeah, but the match hasn't started yet," Kento reminded her, eyes locked warily on her form. "He'll get here. No problem."

"That is… unless you had anything to do with Ryo's sudden tardiness," Rowen added, surprising himself and the others present with his quick accusation.

Lady Sierra shook her head. "Not that it would matter if I told you, but I don't play that way. I assure you that I have nothing to do with whatever it is that's holding up your friend."

"I see. So what are you planning to do if Ryo doesn't show up?" Rowen asked.

"Well, it that proves to be the case, then it looks like I just wasted my time. We'll have to settle this another day."

"And why's that?" Sage questioned, slightly annoyed with her response. "Don't tell me you really _can't_ beat us in one-on-one duels."

Cye couldn't really see it with the cloak, but he could tell that her body stiffened with the remark. _Sage… what are you doing? You can't challenge her now. Not without Ryo! _

Lady Sierra turned to glare directly at Sage. "I pity your ignorance."

Pity? Ignorance? Oh no, she did _not_ just go there! "So you're saying I'm wrong?" Sage replied coolly, although that phrase had succeeding in getting his temper boiling. 

"Of course you're wrong."

"Then prove it," he challenged. 

"Sage—"

He held up a hand, cutting Rowen short. "If you're so willing to take two of us on, then I'm sure fighting me would be a piece of cake. You wouldn't really pass up a chance to take my armor orb now would you?" He smiled smugly. "Unless you're… _afraid_."

That did it. There was no turning back now.

"I'm afraid of nothing and _no one_," Lady Sierra declared firmly, taking a defiant step forward. "And I'm _not_ afraid of fighting you. It's 6:00. And if you still want to make good on your challenge, I'm ready."

She yanked off her cloak and hood with one rushed movement, revealing a black ninja gi underneath. A sole wakizashi was tucked into the back of her sash, the hilt protruding from her left side. She reached behind her, readily placing her hand on the hilt. "Let's go."

Sage couldn't stop himself from smiling. _Perfect._

"Armor of Halo! DAO CHI!!"

***

"You know…*pant* I really wish… you could talk so… *wheeze* we don't have to… *gasp* go through all this shit." 

The tiger snorted gruffly.

"Oh yeah well… same to you too!" Ryo huffed from where he laid sprawled on the dirt floor. White Blaze seemed unfazed by his master's sour mood, shifting his weight in an attempt to get comfortable on the tree branch he was perched upon. The armor orb shimmered in his mouth, a glittering prize far out of the boy's reach. 

Ryo sat up, weary eyes staring directly at the tiger. He had first thought that his companion did not want him to go to the match, although the feline didn't seem to object before. It'd be so easy to lose a human. And if White Blaze _really_ wanted to stop Ryo from going, he would have bolted through the forest without a fleeing glance back. But he had slowed down. Ryo knew it, especially how the tiger made sure that he was always somewhere in his master's line of vision. 

He sighed. White Blaze was up to something. No way would he submit to a capricious urge to play around when he knew Ryo had something important to attend to. And even if he _were_ to succumb to such a whim, he'd never use the armor orb as a plaything. So what was it that White Blaze was trying to tell Ryo? …How the hell should he know?! All he did was go on a wild-goose chase through the forest that has _yet_ to meet its end!

Fixing the tiger with an irritated glare he growled, "Do we really have to go through this _now_?"

A nod.

"Can't it wait?!"

As a reply, White Blaze leaped off the tree and ran off. 

"Aw shit," Ryo groaned as he crawled back onto his feet. "White Blaze! COME BACK HERE!!!"

***

"La ah la…" 

The quiet symphony drifted upwards…

"La la la… la la…" 

…carried on angel's wings…

"La ah la…"

…sung by a solitary figure…

"…La la…"

…alone …at the riverbank…

The girl hummed softly, eyes gazing serenely at the gentle running water at her feet. Ripples of blue curved around her ankles as curious silver-backed fish gingerly examined this new object that had entered its watery home. She giggled when one of the shiny rods, the most adventurous of them all, poked experimentally at the back of her heel. Carefully pulling back her sleeve, as not to get her kimono wet, she slowly submerged her hand in the river, the pale limb gently inching its way forward. The 'adventurous one' recoiled back, as did the rest of the school. But, as the girl waited patiently with her hand suspended in flowing water, the fish moved forward, allowing her fingers to gently brush the scales on its back. 

_So… you're not afraid of me, huh little one?_ As if hearing her thoughts, the fish gently moved against the palm of her hand. She smiled. _…I'm glad. _

She resumed her song, fingernails combing idly through the water's surface, taking in all the peace she was feeling right now. If only life could be this… perfect. 

As luck would have it, whenever she would slip into the tranquil embrace of Mother Nature something would happen to disrupt her peace. Ears twitching at the snap of a twig, the girl jumped to her feet, the hem of her kimono dipping into the river as it slipped from her grasp. Lilac turned into rich plum as the water crept up her garments, the cool touch of moist fabric around her legs not bothering her at all. Her attention was focused on the figure standing on the imaginary line where bank and forest met. Eyes riveted on that one person, she had completely ignored the white tiger by his side, for when she saw him, one word and one word alone had entered her mind.

Human. 

She hissed vehemently, the act exposing her sharp canines. A warning that danger lurked ahead if he dared to venture forward.


	23. SWTD: Day 13 Part 4

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 13 – Part 4)

By: Little Ucchan

The young man couldn't help but grin to himself. White Blaze was standing behind the last remaining shrubbery that separated the forest from the river that flowed not too far off behind his master's cabin. Staring out to the river, the unsuspecting tiger wasn't aware of Ryo looming over him, eyeing the wanted armor orb in the animal's mouth. _Time to end this! _

…Isn't it weird how things always manage to go wrong? 

Just as Ryo was going to make his move, White Blaze's ears shot up, his head diverting to the left. The sudden action caused the boy to look in the same direction, his own ears picking up the sweet melody that his companion had heard. Ryo couldn't really describe the sounds that were gently tickling his mind. It was… light, like the wind. And smooth as well. Almost… ethereal. In an instant, the intoxicating sounds made Ryo forget about his armor orb, drawing him closer to the source.

He spotted the figure along the river, not being able to distinguish much but knowing enough to see that it was a girl. Falling back into the shelter of the woods, Ryo moved stealthily through the forest, White Blaze tailing close behind. He could feel the strength emanating from the tune, the melody fading from its airy whisper to a defined voice the closer he got to her. 

Now, standing several yards directly behind the girl, he could make out the elegant patterns sprinkled across her kimono. Soft colored rose petals with a sheen magenta trim on a light purple background, the fabric covering her body with a sweet atmosphere. It was almost as if the floral designs were giving off some kind of rich nectar. 

She continued to sing, pulling back here sleeve and slowly dipping her hand into the cool water. He heard her laugh, the action causing a few strands of hair to fall in front of her face. She unconsciously tucked the pink lock behind her pointed ear, mind distracted by the little show in the water. 

There was something odd about her. But Ryo didn't know what. She seemed out of place to him, and yet… natural at the same time. Like she was in her element or something.  He couldn't place it. Her mysterious air was driving him nuts, and without knowing it… he moved forward. 

A twig snapped from underneath his shoe. 

In an instant, he found himself staring into burning ruby red eyes. Her cherry-like hair seemed to be on fire and her fangs, practically bared to the gum line, showed the danger level involved in tangling with her. Her sudden switch from innocent to deadly put him in such a shock that he couldn't speak. He couldn't even breathe, thinking that the act would irritate her in some way. But even if he sensed that he had a demon on his hands, Ryo didn't make a move against her. 

It didn't feel _right_. 

That sense of natural beauty he got by just looking at her… That song that she had sung… It came back to him. And the thought that had sprung in his mind was so strong that it had silenced the blaring alarm that would have warned him of upcoming danger. _She's not supposed to be a demon. _And with that in mind, he did the most inappropriate thing that could possibly be done in this sort of situation!

He said 'hi.'

***

_…Hi?_

The demon-girl's expression quickly dropped from dangerously menacing to complete and utter bewilderment. _Did he just say 'hi?'_

_Did I just say 'hi!?'_ Ryo blinked. _Oh God, what was I thinking?!_

He stole a glance at the demon-girl, who apparently was as surprised as he was with his unexpected response. And it looked like he was about to put himself through more shock with his next words. 

"Um… I'm sorry if it seemed like I was spying and all."  Oh, what the hell possessed him to say _that_?! "I didn't mean to. It's just, uh, your song was beautiful and…" His life could end right now and just what was he doing with his sweet time? Fumbling through words and worrying about how to give a sincere apology! That's what he was doing! 

"I… wanted to listen to your song," he finished, realizing for the first time that the atmosphere had cooled down considerably since he had first spoken. Looking at her face, Ryo could now see those same bright eyes swirling with uncertainty and mistrust. But there was no trace of the hostility from before. A good sign.

"I'm sorry… to bother you," he began, seeing this chance as good as any to escape without incident. "I'll be going now." 

Ryo had only managed to turn halfway. Stopping, he turned back when he heard that familiar tune again. The demon-girl had begun to sing, lips moving softly, formulating sounds that glided up into the heavens. That serene feeling came back again, covering her like a second skin, her face placid in the glittering sunlight. Ryo all but became lost in her voice, drowning in endless tranquility. And when he had returned to reality, the song was near its end, the last note held softly until it was no more. 

Smiling to no one in particular, she glanced over at the human by the forest with the peculiar white tiger by his side. 

"Lovely," was all he had managed to say. She nodded to him, accepting his praise.

Ryo nodded back, a smile beginning to creep up the corners of his mouth. But the gesture was short lived, White Blaze suddenly moving towards the demon-girl still ankle-deep in river water. 

"White Blaze…" he called out, but the tiger had already reached her. Both gazed at each other curiously till White Blaze made the first move, gently rubbing against her side affectionately. She had an instinct to pull away, but the tiger had already surrounded her with his strong body. The animal had looked at her with such a pleasant face that she found herself giving in to his kindness, now running a hand through his thick coat. She laughed when a scratch behind the ear had produced a delightful purr from the large feline's throat. And while she continued to play, Ryo watched on with growing amazement. _White Blaze… so you feel the same way I do. _

He would have stayed content watching them play together if it wasn't for an eerie tingling sensation that had suddenly crept up his back. What was it? Did he sense danger? 

An image of the Halo armor suddenly flashed before his eyes. 

_Oh shit! The match! _He couldn't believe that he had forgotten something like that! _I have to leave now!_

Ryo marched right up to White Blaze, his hand already moving towards the tiger when a sharp hiss made him stop. The demon-girl looked at him sharply. Although she had sung for him earlier, it was clear that she still did not trust him. And she most certainly did not want him within three feet of her current position. Too bad for him that White Blaze was in that vicinity. _Great. Now what am I going to do?_

Well, the first thing he did was to retract his hand that was hovering a few inches from the tiger's head. Raising both arms up, he slowly backed away from the pair. "I understand," he said, taking another step back. "You don't trust me. And… I'm sure you want me to leave you in peace."

"And I'd be glad to." He stopped walking backwards, lowering his hands to his side when they were a good distance apart. "But my tiger, White Blaze… He has something of mine that I need."

Ryo gestured towards the armor orb, the demon-girl bending over the tiger to get a better look at what he was pointing at. "And I can't leave here without that. So… if you'll just let me take—"

He stopped speaking when she looked up at him, doubtful of his words. But she seemed to consider what he had said, eyes flickering from one emotion to another as she tried to make a decision. Stepping onto the bank, she looked at the tiger again. Holding out her hand, she motioned for White Blaze to hand over the object that he held in his mouth. 

Ryo was about to interject, but decided against it. She probably figured that, since it seemed like the white tiger was keeping the orb away from his master, letting him try and take it would be pointless. Maybe the tiger would be persuaded to give it to her instead. 

White Blaze gazed at her open palm and then shook his head from side to side. She huffed, placing a hand on her hip and repeating the same motion with her fingers. Again, the tiger shook his head, refusing to hand over his prize. Ryo had to bite back his lip to stop himself from laughing. The entire scene was quite amusing. 

Sighing aloud, the demon-girl sat on her heels, resting her arms on her upper calves. She made one last attempt, pointing her index finger at the shining red marble and holding out her hand again. When the tiger had hesitated she all of a sudden made a pass for the orb. Her fingers barely touched it, but it was enough. The demon-girl screamed out in pain as the orb flared violently, burning her on contact. 

She snapped back her hand, clutching it gingerly to her breasts, whimpering as the burning still itched underneath her skin. She blew on it, pressed the injured fingers to her lips, anything to ease the pain. But that prickling sensation remained, crawling up her arm, making her eyes grow wide with panic. And what made her situation worse was that the human had decided to approach her. 

***

"Hey! You alright?!" Ryo cried out once he had seen her stumble back. He was about to run to her, but only got a low growl as a reply. A definite warning to stay away. He watched her conscientiously blow at her hand, eyebrows scrunched up in obvious agony.

Exhaling, he decided to throw caution out the window. 

Taking out a handkerchief from his back pocket, Ryo quickly dipped it into the river, squeezing out the excess water so that the cloth was only damp. Walking right up to her and ignoring her threatening looks, he held out his hand. "Here. Let me have a look."

She hissed again, showing off her teeth. But this time, Ryo wasn't intimidated. "Just let me look," he repeated, moving his hand towards hers. She immediately pulled the limb closer to her body, hissing louder than before. The act only made Ryo more determined. He made another pass for her hand, but she snaked away from his reach. 

"Will you hold still!?" He tried again, but missed. "C'mon! It might be serious!!" She only countered his concern with a growl, moving out of his reach again. Ryo huffed, blowing a few strands of hair out of his face. _God, she's stubborn! _

The demon-girl had resumed to tending to her wound by herself, cradling the injury in her palm. She was glad that he had finally given up. If she was lucky, then maybe he'd leave. 

Unfortunately… Ryo had other plans. 

Shouting in surprise, the demon-girl was all but ready to kill him for the way he just came out of nowhere and grabbed her wrist. She felt the change occur in her other hand, fingernails shifting into long claws. Knives that were out for blood. The demon part of her rising from underneath her skin. She was so ready to drive her hand through his guts that, when Ryo had pressed the moist handkerchief against her palm, she gasped aloud, startled by the cool touch.

She blinked back confused crimson eyes, watching the young man as he tenderly cared for her wound. She felt the warmth of his hand against her skin as he gently stroked her palm with the damp cloth, sending a pleasurable chill down her spine; one that she has never experienced before. It was enough to calm her nerves and retract her elongated claws, returning her other hand back to normal. What was happening to her?

Tying the handkerchief around her hand, Ryo finally looked up from his work to meet her eyes. He smiled. "There. Now that wasn't so bad, was it?"

She nodded meekly, hoping that her hair color would hide the fact that her ears were turning red. 

Smiling to her again, Ryo then turned his attention to his meddlesome companion, who was sitting quietly with his tail curled around him. "Okay, enough games White Blaze," he said firmly, arms crossed over his chest. "I have to go now."

'Not yet you don't,' was the message he saw in the tiger's eyes. And as if to prove he had something else to show him, White Blaze flicked his head upwards, releasing the armor orb from his jaws and sending the object flying up into the air. 

"WHITE BLAZE!" Ryo screamed. But it was too late. The orb was seconds away from falling into the middle of the river!

He watched helplessly as the orb continued its rapid descent, coming closer and closer to being swept away in the currents. But, just as he thought he'd have to spend the rest of the day in the freezing water combing through the dirt for his armor, a blast of water swirled up to meet the falling orb. It caught the red marble in its watery embrace and hurled it through the air again, this time in Ryo's direction. He caught the orb in his hand just as the fountain broke apart, falling back to join its brother, the river. 

Ryo stared at the river for a good hard minute, trying to get his brain to make sense of what had just happened. But it was totally blank. Or rather it was saying, 'You saw what you saw. There's no explanation to it.' 

But there was an explanation. He turned to the demon-girl not too far from his side. She had her uninjured hand stretched out towards the water, a distant look in her eyes. She only turned to face him when she felt his eyes on her. Lowering her hand, she met his gaze.

They stood like that for a moment, neither saying a word. Just staring into each other's eyes. 

She giggled softly, her timid act soon turning into joyous laughter. Ryo didn't know why, but he too started to laugh, her mirth being contagious. The forest was filled with their happiness. 

Being the first one to calm down after a few good laughs, Ryo smiled, stretching out his hand. "I'm Ryo."

She looked first at his outstretched hand, and then at her own. After a moment of deliberation, she reached out and quietly placed her hand in his. "Yume," she spoke. "My name's Yume."

He gave her hand a small squeeze. "It was nice meeting you, Yume."

She nodded to him as he released her hand, the warmth of his skin being lost to her again. 

Fiddling with his orb, Ryo glanced down at White Blaze. The tiger had returned to lounging in the grass, only looking up to give his master an 'I told you so' look. Ryo made a face. _I hate it when he shows me up like that._

"Well… I'd better be off." Taking a few steps towards the woods, he looked back to see Yume staring at him, a bit of a disappointed expression on her face. Ryo ran a hand through his hair, suddenly finding his sneakers rather interesting. "Um… maybe… I'll see you again sometime?"

Her ears immediately perked up at the idea, bobbing her head up and down enthusiastically. 

Ryo chuckled. "Alright then. It's a promise." He waved to her once. "Until next time." 

Yume returned the gesture, watching the boy and his tiger disappear into the woods. Bringing her hand, wrapped in Ryo's handkerchief, to her cheek, she smiled. "Until next time…" 

***

A flash of black and white. Then a blur of red. 

"Gotta hurry!"

Ryo raced through the forest in his sub armor, White Blaze running by his side. It was already six o'clock and he had just passed his cabin, speeding down the dirt road that eventually lead to the main highway. The match should be starting already, and he hasn't reached the city limits yet! _I hope nothing happens!_

A short roar from White Blaze brought him out of his musing. 'What's wrong?' the tiger had asked with his eyes, noticing the frustrated look on his master's face. 

"I'm just worried about what's happening in the city. If they went through with it, Sage will be facing off against Lady Sierra."

Another roar from his companion.

He half smiled. "No. I'm glad you brought me to her. Although I'm sure things are going to get complicated from here on end."

A nod.

"So White Blaze. Does this mean you're coming with me after all?"

"ROAAAAR!!"

"Alright!" Ryo cheered, leaping onto the large feline's back. "Let's go White Blaze!"

***

_Samurai armor…_

Lady Sierra looked over her opponent one more time. From the spiked metal shin guards to the gleaming emerald green helmet, she looked him up and down unbelievingly. _They have real samurai armor. _She gritted her teeth, her troubled expression being hidden behind the protection of her metal face guard. _I'll never be able to breach that kind of plating. _Not only that, but the boy was armed with a nodachi. Tantos and katanas were no problem. But a nodachi? Against a short sword? She grimaced. Lady Sierra didn't like her odds.

While she was trying to figure out a feasible tactic to use, Sage was conducting his own examinations of his opponent… once he got over the initial wave of déjà vu that washed over him when he had donned his armor. _It's been a while… since I've worn this. _The war… The final battle with Talpa… It was all coming back to him now. Memory after memory… 

Sage blinked, the images that had been flickering playfully in front of his eyes disappearing, his trip back through time abruptly coming to an end. The present loomed before him, his adversary a few yards ahead. He looked her over once, eyes already alerting his brain to the metal guards on her forearms and shins and the wakizashi strapped behind her waist. Her fingers were already wrapped around the hilt, ready to draw at a moments notice. If he were to have made just one slight movement, the battle would have begun. But Sage was frozen where he stood, feet flat on the floor and hands in a rigid grip around his blade. _No… It can't be…_

Looped around his opponent's neck was a square shaped pendant made of black onyx. A pentagram traced out in gold carved its center.

Sage couldn't believe his eyes as the royal heirloom that he saw every night in his dreams came back to haunt him during his waking days. He looked Lady Sierra over again, not to estimate her skill but to see the person that she was. And when his gaze fell upon her face, the brown hair and pale irises, he saw the image of the six-year-old girl at the hilltop staring at the clouds. 

_Princess…?_

"Sage!! Pay attention!!" 

CLANG! The sound of metal against metal echoed in everyone's ears, the battle beginning with a deadlock between swords. A quick struggle for power and they both broke off, Sage being the first to regain his footing and charge forward, blade drawn back. The whoosh of his own sword cutting through air had surprised him. Lady Sierra had leap out of the way, landing behind the Ronin and coming in with a thrust to the back. CLASH! Another block. And the battle started over again.

Cye sighed in relief. He had thought Rowen's warning had come too late. That the blonde wouldn't have defended against the opening attack in time. But Sage had broken out of his shock just as Lady Sierra had drawn out her sword to strike. The close save had eased the tension that had mounted in his heart ever since the ninja first moved. But his comrade's distraction had made Cye worry even more. _He saw something._ That had to be it. The way Sage had looked at Lady Sierra… There had to be something there. Something about her that troubled him to the point that he hardly noticed the girl's fast moving approach until Rowen had screamed at him. Cye only hoped that whatever it was that was bothering Sage didn't interfere with his better judgment in battle. 

Lady Sierra jumped out of the way of a side slash. Sped up for an opening. Attacked. Was blocked. Jumped out of the way. Speed up. Attack. Block. Jump. The routine was quickly irritating her. Moving out of the way of yet another near miss, Lady Sierra increased the distance between her and Sage, initiating a break between bouts. 

_This isn't working._ She knew that this sword match, nodachi against wakizashi, would ultimately end in Sage's favor. The difference between the blade lengths, his being considerably longer than hers, had placed her at a disadvantage. She knew that much from the outset. But still, she believed that there must have been some way around it. Speed was the key. Her opponent's armor and heavy weapon had made her faster of the two, allowing her to always strike first. An advantage she was willing to push to the max. 

But after a few minutes of fighting, charging into every opening she could find, Lady Sierra was still not able to break through Sage's defenses. What had gone wrong? 

The short sword. 

An inch more. Just one more inch of steel would have cut it. But the fact was that the wakizashi wasn't designed to battle a long sword, and Sage, even in his armor, was only a fraction slower than her. So every pass that would have gone through with a katana or a tanto was intercepted by Sage's nodachi, blocking attacks that were usually less than an inch away from landing. 

Lady Sierra was grateful for the face guard that she wore, skillfully hiding her distress to the viewer so that all they saw were her piercingly pale eyes. A perfect poker face, revealing nothing. Especially, not was she was planning next. She had a trump card up her sleeve. The technique that she normally would have used on multiple opponents. And the one she was going to use when fighting both Ryo and Sage. The glittering mask hid back her smile. No way her opponent was going to win after this stunt. No way. 

***

Sage waited for her to move. The way she broke off so suddenly… It made him a bit nervous. He was aware that, even though neither of them had actually landed a hit against each other, he was better off than Lady Sierra. That's what he'd like to believe. But the woman was full of tricks. Sage wasn't yet aware of what she was truly capable of. But he had a feeling that he was going to find out. 

Lady Sierra stood up straight, pointing the tip of her blade at Sage. She remained like that for a moment, eyes closing to blacken out the world around her. Sage tightened the grip he had on his sword, feeling a slight shift in the air. She was definitely going to try something!

In an instant, she charged, blade drawn across her body for a side slash. He moved to meet the challenge, dashing forward, blade ready. Passing by each other, their swords crossed with a sharp clash… 

"Sage!!" Cye yelled in alarm when he saw the blonde stumble forward, barely being able to regain his balance. Panic rose in his chest as he watched the boy lean forward, breathing heavily; his armored chest plate rising and falling as he took in needed air. 

"Shit," Kento cursed, gritting his teeth. "Just what the hell happened?! Was he hit?"

Rowen kept his eyes on the battlefield. "…No. Their blades just crossed." But if that was the case, then why did Sage look winded? Back slightly hunched over and his grip on the hilt fairly loose, it seemed like he just got the crap beaten out of him. _Why?_ Rowen narrowed his eyes. _She didn't touch him! So why is he…? _

Sage took in another ragged breath, sweat trickling down his face. _What… what happened?_ he asked himself. _Our blades clashed… and then all of a sudden…_ He closed his eyes, trying to get his vision to focus. It was like the time he fought Cale in the subway underneath the streets of Tokyo. _…I felt so weak. Like my strength was leaving me._ Taking one last breath to steady himself, Sage turned around to face Lady Sierra.

"So… you ready to give up?" 

He smirked. "Sorry. But I don't go down that easily."

"Really now?" she questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Well, we'll see about that."

He hesitated when she dashed forward, not knowing whether to try and dodge or attack. With her approaching fast, Sage charged. He felt the energy emanating from her wakizashi, almost being able to see the dark purple aura when his nodachi struck her blade. Then it happened again, more savagely than before. He felt her aura snake down his sword, through his hands, and shoot up to his chest, the shock of his energy being ripped away from his body making him scream out loud. 

Unable to support himself, Sage crashed onto the floor, chest desperately heaving for air. He was vaguely aware of his friends calling out his name, asking if he was alright, begging him to stand. Sage felt like he couldn't do it, his entire body weighing him down. But he had to! As far as he was concerned, this match wasn't over just yet. Clutching his sword in one hand and pushing a trembling palm against the concrete floor, Sage slowly got up, gasping for breath as he rose to his feet. _It's not over. Not yet!_

Lady Sierra quietly looked him over. "…I'm amazed that you can still stand. You're a remarkable warrior."

"Hey!!" 

She turned her head towards the outcry, eyes meeting an enraged Kento barely being held back by a smaller Cye. 

"What'd you do to him, Sierra?!" he screamed. "Just what the hell d'you do?!?!"

"His life isn't in any danger, if that's what you're worried about."

"…You took his energy, didn't you?"

Lady Sierra fixated her eyes on the blue-haired boy, as did the rest of the Ronin Warriors. Rowen cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest thoughtfully. "That technique… It's _ittou youjutsu_, isn't it? You channeled your aura through the wakizashi and used it as some kind of magnet to draw Sage's energy forward and claim it as your own," he deduced looking directly into the ninja's eyes. "Am I correct?"

Lady Sierra blinked. _He was able to tell that much… just by seeing the move twice?_

The _sesshoku no kyuuketsuki_, or Vampire's Touch, was a technique that enabled the user to draw out an opponent's strength with combined force and speed that the shock of the withdrawal would render the enemy unconscious in mere seconds. Normally anyway. The move was best used against multiple enemies, for one touch, even for the briefest of moments, would throw a person off balance so a more fatal blow could be delivered. The best part was that there were a million ways to change the basic move. In Lady Sierra's case, she didn't even have to touch Sage. His nodachi was enough. 

She laughed softly. Aside from one minor mistake, Rowen had hit the mark. "You're a clever one. It's exactly what you've perceived."

"And that's why you challenged Ryo and I," Sage said, finding some strength for words. "To kill two birds with one stone."

Lady Sierra nodded. "If your friend were here, I'd have both your armors." Raising her blade, she took up a fighting stance. "But it looks like I'll just have to go home with yours." But… she wasn't too sure with him. Unbeknownst to the others, Lady Sierra could only perform the Vampire's Touch one more time. And she didn't even know why. 

Rowen's mistake had been that she really didn't 'claim' the stolen energy, as in gain additional strength from absorbing it, like the name implied. It takes a lot of energy to just carry out the technique. So in reality, the energy gained from the attack is to replace the one lost for executing it. But that's not what happened. When Lady Sierra had used the Vampire's Touch on Sage, the energy didn't come back. She had felt it dissipate into the air. Almost as if her aura and his had canceled each other out. 

_There's something different about that boy,_ she thought, fingering the pendant dangling around her neck. Although the ordeal had not left her as weak as Sage was, she felt the energy from her charm had dwindled. _I can't place it right now, but… he's different from the others. _

Lady Sierra readied herself for another _sesshoku no kyuuketsuki._ One more time was all that she would allow. Any more would be too dangerous, for the energy lost would take her a while to gain back. And it wasn't wise to go demon hunting at half strength. 

"I'm asking you one more time to give up," she offered. "I'm sure you don't want to feel my Vampire's Touch for a third time."

As a reply, Sage gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands, falling into a battle-ready position. 

Lady Sierra narrowed her eyes. "You've been warned."

"This ain't good, you guys," Kento cried, watching the two warriors intently. "Sage can barely stand!"

"I know Kento," Rowen sighed. "But what can we do?"

Cye gazed out into the horizon, watching the sun begin its descent behind the mountain ranges. _Ryo, where are you? _

***

Closing her eyes, Lady Sierra let her energy flow outward, encompassing the blade of her wakizashi till it glowed a royal purple. She felt a slight tug of fatigue pulling at her body, but there was no way she'd give in to it. Not when she was about to win. _It's time._

Surprisingly, she missed her first thrust, the blade passing harmlessly by the boy's side. Lady Sierra had no idea where his extra energy came from, missing again as Sage dodged her cross slash. But he was expending energy that he couldn't afford to lose. Energy that he didn't have and that would eventually fail him. 

That time came.

Seeing an attack come in from the side, Sage was too slow to move out of the way, instinctively raising up his blade for a block. And that was it. His nodachi flew out of his hand as the lightning like grip of the energy drain knocked Sage onto the ground. He tried to get up, but was stopped by the tip of a wakizashi hovering above the bridge of his nose, Lady Sierra towering over him. So he laid there, staring up at his opponent in his sub armor, the effects of the _sesshoku no kyuuketsuki _having had changed him back after he had hit the asphalt. 

Lady Sierra closed her eyes, holding her middle and index finger in front of her chest. **"Power that was bestowed upon thee… Separate thyself… Manifest thyself… Come—"**

"Lady Sierra!!"

She froze, halting mid-sentence when she heard that voice. That new voice not too far behind her. 

"Ryo!" Cye exclaimed.

"Alright man!" Kento grinned. "You made it!"

Already wearing his full armor, Ryo took a step forward. Eyes hardened, he glared at the ninja's back. "The battle's not over yet!"

"The battle _is_ over," she replied, turning halfway to look at him. "I beat your friend."

He smirked. "That's fine. But as I recall… the challenge was for _both_ of us. All or nothing. And you haven't beaten me." Reaching behind his back, Ryo drew his two katanas with one swift movement. "C'mon Sierra!" he cried, crossing the blades in front of his chest. "Let's do this!!"

She hesitated, not knowing what to do. She felt the rules had changed since she had agreed to fight Sage. It was one-on-one. But it was never declared, if you wanted to be technical about it. And she wasn't the type to shy away from a direct challenge. But…

"Are you really going to fight him?" a voice asked from behind.

Lady Sierra looked back down at Sage, who was sitting up, his hands acting as supports for his upper body. "I mean, you're last attack seemed a bit… sluggish," he pointed out, a knowing smirk on his face. "Are you sure you're up to it?"

Her eyes widened for a second. _He saw that?_ She couldn't believe that, with the condition that he was in, Sage had noticed that her strength and speed had gone down. And not only that, but Lady Sierra felt that he knew she couldn't use the Vampire's Touch anymore. She didn't know how he knew. But she was sure he was aware of it, especially how he didn't seem to worry about Ryo dueling with her. It actually seemed like he was provoking her to do so!

She glared at the boy icily. "You were stalling, weren't you?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "It's a possibility."

Sage watched as Lady Sierra took in a slow, deep breath, making sure to keep his face neutral, not wanting to smile in front of her thinking that she'd skewer him with her wakizashi if he did. _Looks like I got her mad. _

"You realize that once I beat Ryo, your armor orb is mine."

"That's _if_ you beat him," he replied coolly. "Ryo's a lot better than I am."

"…You're bluffing."

"We'll see, now won't we?" 

Glaring at him one last time, Lady Sierra turned abruptly, taking a few steps forward. Stretching out her free arm, palm down, she concentrated. Black currents of electricity crackled beneath her palm, building up till she felt it reach its peak. Grabbing hold of it, she slammed her arm to the side, the energy solidifying in her hand to form the large metallic shuriken that the Ronins had acknowledge as her signature weapon. 

"This will be the final duel," she said, lowering her arm and looking pointedly at Ryo. "Winner takes all."

***

Sage waited for the match to begin. He should move out of the way. But God did he feel beat! A lot worse than his condition earlier that morning. 

A soft nudge made him turning his head. White Blaze was standing beside him, looking at the boy the only way the feline would. Lowering his body down onto the floor, he roared softly, motioning with his head for Sage to use him as a support. 

"Thanks White Blaze," he said, placing his arms across the tiger's back and using his body to pull him up. Slowly rising to his feet, Sage leaned heavily on White Blaze, the tiger getting up as well and leading him towards the rest of the guys. On the way there, he and Ryo had locked eyes; soft lavender against brilliant blue. 

_Good luck Ryo_, Sage silently wished him, nodding slightly. 

_Thanks for keeping her busy for me, Sage, _he nodded back, grateful for the effort the Warrior of Light had put into the battle. His face hardened, determination flashing in his eyes. _I'll make it up to you guys, _Ryo promised his friends_. I'll make it up to you by winning!_  


	24. SWTD: Day 13 Part 5

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 13 – Part 5)

By: Little Ucchan

"That _idiot_!!" Kento growled through clenched teeth, barely suppressing his anger as he stared at the subject of his aggression: Ryo.

"Couldn't he wait?!"

Rowen tossed a glance at the boy. "Would you?" 

A pause.

"That's an entirely different story!!" he had managed to say. "Rowen! You've gotta agree with me here!!" Kento immediately began when he caught sight of how the blue haired boy rolled his eyes. "Ryo has no idea about that move of hers!! We have to do something!!"

Rowen sighed, replaying the previous fight over in his mind, analyzing it with methodical precision. He kept his focus on the Vampire's Touch, from memory alone trying to find a fault in the move that Ryo could possibly use. But to no avail. There wasn't anyway to defend against it other than to run. The alternate approach, which was to go strictly by martial arts and try to win that way, was too risky in his opinion. It might have worked if their opponent was slower, making the move easier to evade. But that was a falsehood. And Ryo couldn't possibly come in fast enough to deliver a punch _and_ dodge the wakizashi at the same time. _Besides, even if Ryo is a fierce fighter… he won't hit her. Not unless she makes the first blow._

So given the circumstance, Rowen had to agree with Kento. Even if it meant loosing the Halo armor, he'd rather have Ryo fight Sierra another day when they _at least_ had thought of some way to defend against the trump card that had suddenly come into play. But Ryo had already initiated the challenge. Was it possible to pull out of the duel without it being a forfeit?

Maybe. 

_There just has to be a way!_ But God help him if he knew what it was. And as he thought more and more about it, the less time he had to act. Ryo and Lady Sierra were locked in a battle of nerves, staring each other down, seeing which would break first and attack. But a deadlock such as this could only last as long as both warriors kept their cool. And Ryo wasn't known to be a very patient man. 

Rowen was so engrossed in his musings that he didn't notice the young man, clad in an emerald green sub armor, that came and rejoined the group, White Blaze at his side. Readily contemplating the idea of just dropping onto the floor exhausted but always stopping short of actually carrying out the act, Sage looked first at Kento, then at Rowen, then at the pair standing in the middle of the street. Not one of them moved. Only Cye came up to greet him. 

"Sage, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

He looked him over skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Just tired," Sage assured him. "My muscles are a bit weak right now." Which was understandable, this being his first real battle in six months, going on seven. And even if his few run-ins with the enemy and that match this morning got him loose, his body still wasn't fully adjusted yet. Throw in that little trick of Sierra's and you've got one worn out Ronin.

"You should rest," Cye suggested, although both he and Sage knew that the current situation didn't call for laid-back attitudes, even if he was all for it. 

"I will," he replied, looking again to where Ryo and Lady Sierra stood. "Once this is over."

"Well…" Cye followed his gaze. "You might have to wait a while."

"…They're testing each other," Sage said. "Ryo might have the edge, but I don't know. It depends if Sierra has any more skills we aren't aware of."

"What do you mean by that?" Kento asked suddenly, breaking away from his preoccupation once Sage's words had reached him. 

"Since he's not going to use his surekill and he doesn't have any other offensive attack other than straightforward fighting, the outcome of the match will be riding on how well Ryo can respond to Sierra's techniques," he explained. "If she has anymore she's willing to use."

"Aren't you forgetting something Sage?" 

"What?"

"That move of hers! The Vampire's Touch or whatever!" Kento cried, exasperated. "If she uses that on Ryo, it's all over! We're toast!!"

"Have a little faith, Kento," he smiled knowingly. "Besides, she's not going to use it on him."

"What?!" That definitely got reactions from everyone. Even Rowen, who had only been listening with half an ear, his mind having had been focused on coming up with a plan until recently. 

"Sage, are you sure about that?" he demanded.

A nod. 

"How do you know? I mean, she didn't look like she couldn't or anything."

"I know, but… trust me on this one." 

Sage would have also been doubtful of Ryo's odds of winning if he believed that Sierra was going to use the _sesshoku no kyuuketsuki _again. But two factors made him stay firm to his belief that she couldn't use it. Or rather, she _wouldn't_ use it. He knew it took up a considerable amount of energy to execute and that it had drained her strength, since he was able to dodge her last two sword attempts when _he_ was already incredibly weak. Whether or not she and Ryo were at an even par, he didn't know. But using it would definitely put her at a disadvantage if she couldn't end the match immediately after. And she wouldn't risk it. _Plus, no one would have given me so many chances to surrender when the attack wasn't even life threatening._ Sage couldn't believe that her acts were merciful. Rather a bluff that he had repeatedly called without really knowing of it till now. 

"The only thing that we should really be concerned about is if Lady Sierra has other tricks up her sleeve," he added. "If Ryo can't overcome them with his swords then…"

Sage wasn't able to finish his sentence, his words dying in his throat as Ryo's battle cry rang clear in everyone's ears. The match had begun. 

***

Right blade drawn back, Ryo charged with such speed and aggression that for a moment Lady Sierra didn't move, her brain stalling for a split second before she began to respond in accordance to the Ronin's attack. But spilt seconds always made the greatest of differences when it came to battles. And that time lost immediately placed the ninja on the defensive, evading Ryo's blades to try and clear some distance in order to initiate her own attack. 

Using her shuriken as a temporary makeshift sword in order to defend against his second katana, Lady Sierra could only parry Ryo's moves, the boy being exceptionally fast. After a quick deadlock between weapons, she pushed herself away, jumping back to get some space. But Ryo wasn't about to let up on his attack. Having had gotten the jump on her from the outset of the battle, he wasn't about to let go of his lead, charging forward again to close the distance between them. 

Damn that facemask covering her mouth! He could have kept the advantage on his side if only he had seen her smile. 

Ryo immediately skidded to a halt, veering hard to the left to avoid the shuriken that came flying straight at him. He was for a moment stupefied, realizing how close of a near miss that attack really was when he felt the wind blowing up against his face in the weapon's wake. _Shit! That was close!_

But at that moment, the scale was no longer imbalanced, Ryo's edge having had been blown away the moment he reversed his forward momentum. Sierra, now on the offensive, dashed forward, wakizashi ready. Her blade clashed with Ryo's, his sword's deadlock with hers automatically compelling his free hand to come in for a secondary strike, even if he knew that there would be no weapon present to block it.

Ryo blinked, realizing what was going to happen, and at the last minute reversed his blade to strike with the dull side. He realized soon after that the act was unnecessary, a resonant ring of metal colliding with metal awakening him to a feature of Lady Sierra's attire that he had overlooked before. 

Her wrist guard. 

Holding the katana effectively at bay, the metal guard that covered her entire forearm is what had made that sound, and what also made Ryo drop his guard. Taken aback by the fact that the protective covering was not only holding its own against the Wildfire sword, but actually _pushing_ him back, Ryo had accidentally loosened the strength behind his attack, allowing Lady Sierra to forcefully shove him back. 

_Damn! How could that have hold?!_ He couldn't understand how the guard could stand against the armor's sword. But now was not the time for musings. Feeling a rapidly approaching object coming from behind, Ryo immediately back flipped, avoiding the shuriken that made its return trip back to its master. 

Catching the throwing weapon in her right hand, Sierra took up a fighting stance, shuriken drawn back for another round. Ryo held up his twin swords in readiness. Another standoff had begun. 

***

"Okay, this girl is _really_ starting to piss me off," Kento cried once the break between bouts had transformed into yet another face-off. "Just who the hell is she?! And how can that wrist guard of hers fully block Ryo's sword?! I mean if _I_ were hit that hard, even in my armor, I would have felt it! And she didn't even flinch!!"

"Sage. Rowen. You guys are the experts here." Cye turned to both of them, confusion running circles deep beneath his eyes. "What's so special about her weapons that she can hold that strong against Ryo's armor? Even her shuriken is different. Throwing weapons don't stay airborne _that_ long. Especially with the way she was handling it."

Kento also turned his attention away from the battle, crossing his arms over his chest and awaiting a response from the two Ronins who would most likely figure out the secret behind this phenomenon. "…Well?"

Rowen and Sage exchanged glances for a moment before looking back at Lady Sierra. Each fell silent. Neither of them knew what to say. But they had to come up with an answer. 

"Sage…" Rowen began, not taking his eyes off of Sierra. "You don't suppose that she's able to solidify her aura's energy waves into something tangible, do you?"

He blinked, staring at his friend for a moment. He was a bit surprised with the guess, but more so with the possibility that it might actually be true. Closing his eyes, Sage prepared himself to use his 'other sight' in order to try and confirm that theory. Blacking out to the world around him, testing to see if he had enough strength to do this right, Sage probed around with his senses, immediately feeling the auras of his friends plus White Blaze, who wasn't too far off. He paused for a moment, noticing for the first time how… weak they were. Well, 'weak' might be the wrong word to use. It was more like… _normal_. He could always identify his friends by their distinct auras, and still could at that moment, but the strength that surrounded them because of their link with the armors was gone. He now understood the full extent of what Lady Sierra did. They really _were_ normal teenagers now. 

Pushing that thought aside, Sage located the auras of the two combatants. Taking in a calming breath, for he hasn't used this ability in a long time, he opened his eyes. He tried to ignore the initial wave of power that came pouring into his sight, his eyes not only picking up images of his surroundings, but also the auras that surrounded each of them. He kept his eyes open, staying focused only on what he had to do, blocking out all that he saw and honing in only on the two auras that were most important. 

He first centered on Ryo, almost being able to feel the heat radiating from the Wildfire armor. He saw that everything was in check, the Wildfire armor being a bright red color accompanied by the dimmer, softer hue of the sub armor underneath it. He recalled how the armor operated on different levels, the actual plating giving off a stronger aura and offering better protection in comparison to the under gear that covered Ryo's entire body. Sage kept that thought in mind when finally diverting his attention to Lady Sierra. 

He first identified the aura surrounding her, seeing the dark purple waves pulsating with every heartbeat. Concentrating harder, he managed to zero in on her wrist guards.

"What'd you find out?" Rowen asked when he noticed that Sage's eyes had returned back to normal. He blinked in surprise at the expression that had immediately overtaken the blonde. His lips were pulled tight into a line, eyebrows furrowed in obvious distress. Sage didn't look too happy.

"C'mon Sage! Stop holding us in suspense, will ya?" Kento huffed impatiently.

"What's wrong?" Cye asked.

"…Rowen's right," he finally said. "Her shin and wrist guards, along with her weapons, aren't made of real metal. They're energy transformed into weaponry and armor."

"And what else?" Rowen pressed on. "That expression of yours can't be good."

"Her… The way she's---how can I say this…" He paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "Her clothes. Her battle gear is like our armors."

"I don't get it," Cye interrupted. "Like our armors? How so?" 

"Her ninja gi is not made up of real fabric. It's energy." 

"Wait," Kento stopped him. "What did you say?"

"It's energy," Sage repeated himself. "It's like… you know how our armors feel like real metal, but it's not. It's solidified energy that originally came from our armor orbs. Well, it's the same with her. I don't know how she's able to do it, but Sierra's using her aura's energy patterns to create her own combat attire. And her weapons and metal guards have a strong concentration of energy coursing through them that they're able to withstand Ryo's attacks."

"Sage, are you absolutely sure about this?" Rowen demanded. 

"Yeah," he nodded. "I had looked at Ryo's energy patterns before examining hers. Her battle gear's energy composition mirrors the Wildfire armor."

"Do you think that she might also possess something like our armor orbs? An object that serves almost the same purpose?" 

"I don't know about that, Rowen," he said, even though he had a pretty good idea of what that item might be. 

"Okay, now here's a question. What makes you think that she's not somehow connected to the Dynasty?" Kento questioned. "I mean, what you pointed out about her and the armors just reopened the topic."

"No, it didn't." He shook his head. "I'm sure that it's not the Dynasty."

"But Sage—"

"Hey, if he says it's not, then it's not," Cye cut in, effectively silencing any further protests. Looking over at Sage, he asked, "You saw something right? Something about her that's not Dynasty related?"

He nodded, not saying anything else. But his mind was going back to his dreams, and that jet-black pendant the young princess wore. _That environment… it's not the Nether Realm. It's somewhere else._

***

_I seem to fall into very _long_ standoffs with this one,_ Lady Sierra thought wryly to herself, watching Ryo carefully. It seemed to her that the boy was confused about something. His body movements revealed nothing, but she could see it in his eyes. It revealed everything to her, and so she knew exactly when the right moment to strike came. 

_Now! _She let her arm rip loose, the shuriken speeding towards Ryo from his right, making him dash to the left. The weapon harmlessly passed by his side, but its mission was a success. Lady Sierra was right in front of him by the time Ryo caught sight of her. 

SLASH! Ryo felt the force of the cut brush by his midsection, but fortunately not the blade. She had barely missed by a hair's distance, Ryo having had pushed himself farther back as a last-minute effort to evade the wakizashi. But he wasn't out in the clear just yet. Lady Sierra came around with a high roundhouse kick, hoping that her shin guard would connect with his helmet. Ducking under the pass and dodging the near stab that came right after, Ryo had finally regained his momentum, coming in with a cross slash. He heard the familiar WHOOSH of his blades as they cut through air, Lady Sierra hurling over the Ronin, somersaulting to a landing directly behind him. 

Whirling on his heels, Ryo moved to attack when suddenly Sierra back flipped, her body moving out of the way to reveal the shuriken that came flying back in Ryo's direction. 

"Ryo!! LOOK OUT!!"

In a split second decision, Ryo fell back onto the floor just as the shuriken whizzed above him, the weapon barely missing his head as he slammed into the asphalt. Sensing Sierra's approach, he quickly got up onto his feet, getting off the ground before the ninja's wakizashi scraped against the concrete and then jumping back out of the reach of a side slash. 

He barely landed on his feet before her shuriken came at him again from his backside. But he was ready. Having had enough of that pesky cross shaped throwing star, Ryo crossed his twin katanas in front of him and with one swift movement struck the weapon dead on, abruptly stopping its flight to send it crashing to a halt into the ground. 

Panting from the intensity of that last bout, Ryo looked back towards Lady Sierra who had also stopped right when he had struck the shuriken. 

A bit stunned, but in the most part unfazed, Sierra stretched her free hand outward, her eyes narrowing into slits as energy began to collect itself around her hand. Ryo blinked astonishingly as her shuriken began to vibrate, rattling noisily for a moment before the weapon had yanked itself free from the ground, flying right back into Sierra's hand. Taking up another stance, she waited. 

"Shit," Ryo cursed, taking in another deep breath. _What the hell is up with that shuriken of hers?_ It always seemed to come after him when he was most vulnerable. But… there was no way that Sierra could have known of the openings beforehand and had planned it out in the beginning. That was simply impossible! No matter how much skill a warrior possessed, you can never predict an opening that prematurely. So the only thing Ryo could think of was that she was controlling the shuriken while it was airborne to strike him when she found it convenient. But how? _Damn it! How can she control it without doing anything?! It doesn't make sense!_

He was becoming frustrated. And that kind of emotion was not healthy to have in battle. For it was much easier to land an attack if your enemy was aggravated. And Lady Sierra knew this. 

SWOOSH!! Again the battle was in motion, her shuriken ripping through the air at Ryo. Again he dodged, letting the large blade spin on by. But no one could call this attack a repeat in tactics. 

To everyone's amazement, the shuriken _stopped,_ the weapon hovering in the mid air for barely a second before coming back the opposite way it came in a straight path directly for Ryo's turned back. 

CLASH! Shuriken against katana. The Ronin leader raised his blade at the last minute to block the attack that would have rammed into his side. But it wasn't over. He realized that as the force against his blade somehow _increased_. The shuriken seemed to bypass all laws of physics known to man. Locked onto the boy's katana, the pressure still remained strong, as if some invisible person was on the other end, forcing it down onto the baffled warrior. _This is crazy!_

And if that wasn't enough already, Lady Sierra took that moment to attack him from his other side, at his left. A cut slashed through the air, followed by a loud clang. Now it was katana against wakizashi, Lady Sierra's attack being blocked by the sword in Ryo's free hand. But now, he was in an odd predicament. Both hands tied and seemingly no way out, he was sandwiched between two attacks from the left _and_ the right. And neither one was about to let up. 

***

"Shit! That's impossible!!" Rowen exclaimed, eyes wide and fists clenched as he and the others watched the battle with rising anxiety. 

"Oh yeah? Well tell that to her!" Kento cried. "I don't think she understands the law of gravity."

Sage remained silent, arms crossed as usual. But that didn't mean that he wasn't worried as well, the constant tapping of his index finger against his arm being a sure enough sign. _This is not good. If he shifts his power to drive out either one he'll leave himself open to an attack from the other side. _

"You guys?" Cye asked quietly. "Is it just me, or does it look like Sierra's holding something in her right hand?"

"What?" All three of them looked at what Cye was referring to and sure enough, Lady Sierra had her free arm raised with her fist tightly clenched, grasping onto… air?

Well… that's what it _looked_ like. 

_Why is her arm raised like that?_ Rowen asked himself. _If I didn't know any better, it almost looks like she's pulling back on something._ The idea then struck him so hard that he gasped aloud in realization. "Ryo! Her fist!!"

Ryo caught on quickly, deciding to risk it all on this one move. Jerking his right hand up, he broke the lock with the shuriken, taking away the only thing obstructing its collision course with the boy's head. A second later, it would have hit him. But Ryo had already crossed his arm over, slashing at the invisible line that bound Lady Sierra's hand to her throwing star, causing her to disengage immediately as the deadly weapon dissolved in a blinding flare of light. 

It was dead silent when Ryo had executed that move. And now that it was over, everyone visibly calmed down, relief shown on all five of the Ronins' faces. That was way too close for comfort. 

"Okay…" Kento was the first to speak. "Someone please tell me what happened. I completely missed that."

"Rowen," Sage looked on towards him. "The floor's all yours."

He nodded. "From what I can tell, Lady Sierra had a line of energy that connected her hand to the shuriken, so that one move from her wrist could alter the weapon's path."

"Like a yo-yo?" Kento asked.

"…To put it simply, yes. She was using that line to pull the shuriken up against Ryo while she attacked in the opposite direction. And I guess since the weapon was energy based and the line was an extension of her aura's energy, when Ryo's katana severed the link, the shuriken disappeared," he explained, pausing for a moment before adding his next thought. "…She has remarkable control over her aura. Not something an amateur could do."

Sage had to agree. Controlling and manipulating energy wasn't exactly an easy feat. And how she handled the shuriken as expertly as she did… she had to have a very strong psyche in order to pull that off. _Just how strong is she mentally?_

After taking a quick breather, Ryo glanced over at Lady Sierra, eyeing the short sword in her hand. "You're not going to fight me with just your wakizashi, are you?"

As a response, she held her blade up horizontally in front of her, her free hand palm open against the backside of the blade. 

Ryo crossed his twin katanas in front of his chest. "Suit yourself." 

The battle began again, this time Ryo taking the initiative and attacking first. Surprisingly enough, Lady Sierra was doing fairly well with only one sword, using the blade to intercept the boy's initial attack while using her wrist guards as a means of blocking the second. The scraping of metal against metal and the scuffled footsteps dancing across the blacktop were the only sounds that could be heard as the match continued, Lady Sierra breaking off a few steps to get enough momentum behind a charge. 

Seeing her dash forward with a horizontal strike, Ryo intercepted the attack with both of his blades in hopes to use the added strength to force Sierra back and get the jump on her. 

Bad move.

Ryo gasped aloud, the wind knocked out of him as a sharp wave of pain stabbed at him from his midsection. He should have read Sierra's confidence with the short sword as a sign of something unexpected to come. And he shouldn't have used both of his swords to block her own. The act left his hands tied and one of hers free. And that free hand had reached behind her to grab hold of her sheath and use it as a secondary weapon against the unsuspecting Ronin. 

***

"Oh God… " Cye breathed once he saw the tip of the sheath dig into his friend's right side. "Ryo!!"

"First blow," Rowen said quietly as he watched Sierra suddenly pull back to strike Ryo for a second time, catching him full in the chest and sending him flying onto the ground. _This is the first time Sierra has ever hit any of us. _He frowned. "It's going to get worse from here on end."

Ryo got up slowly, wincing as the movement further aggravated the pain he felt in his chest. _Man, I haven't been hit that hard for over half a year. _He had almost forgot what real pain had felt like, but was grateful that Sierra had struck him with the sheath and not the sword. _She's holding back… like I did earlier. _

But even if she did, that still didn't change the fact that the intensity of the match had now escalated to a new level. Lady Sierra knew that, holding the sheath out in front of her and drawing her wakizashi back. By actually landing a hit, she had set the standard of how the fight would continue. She had no other choice. She couldn't beat him with the way things had been going. She would have worn out first. 

_I need to end this soon,_ she thought to herself, watching as the sun was well into its transition from afternoon to evening. _Just don't concern yourself with him. Concentrate on winning!_

Charging forward, the match continued with a deadlock between weapons, followed by slash after slash, parry after parry, both warriors fighting as hard as they could. Sierra pulled from the strength she had left to increase her speed, thrusting sharply at Ryo's midsection, but missing and having to block a side slash from her left. 

She couldn't land an attack. 

She always had the advantage before with the various techniques that she could employ. But straight out fighting was never her strong point. If you compared fighting to racing, she would be a sprinter, not an endurance runner. And the stamina she had was running out. 

Deadlocking again, she searched through her mind for some way to end all of this. _C'mon. There's gotta be a move that I could still use._ Mentally running down the list of all the special attacks she knew of and axing out the ones she couldn't use (either due to lack of energy or the prospect of instant death), she had narrowed the field down to one sole move. 

The _hiraishin_.

It was the only thing she could do. But… 

_It'll hurt him._

Sierra gritted her teeth, curing herself for being so weak. _Damn it! Just drop it already! _she told herself, parrying another one of Ryo's moves. _You'll never win by having sentiment for the enemy!_ But that was the problem. He wasn't really her enemy. The whole reason behind her challenging the Ronins for their armors in the first place was to keep them out of the fight with the demons. To give them what she could not have… 

A normal, peaceful life. 

And because of that, unless she threw out all of her emotions and focused solely on fighting, she could not bring herself to truly hurt Ryo. But she couldn't win without doing so. It was now impossible to end the match without one of them getting hurt. But what could she do?

_Screw this. _Disengaging and jumping out of Ryo's way, Lady Sierra had finally made up her mind._ I have to do it._ She closed her eyes, diverting all of her energy to her wakizashi and its sheath. _If he gets entangled in my affairs, every person he has ever known… could die._ Feeling her weapons crackle with energy, the power stored crescendo to a peak, she opened her eyes. _This is for the best,_ she assured herself. _A few injuries couldn't even compare to the value of living. _

***

He felt the energy shift. Distinct and profound, Ryo recognized it at once, his body automatically going rigid with anticipation. He had to be ready. If this next attack Sierra was preparing herself for was what he thought it was, he had to have his reflexes sharp. Anything less would cost him the match. 

Slowing raising her arms, Lady Sierra concentrated on keeping the energy contained within the confinements of her weapons. She felt the power surge more wildly, ecstatic currents tingling her fingers as she crossed both weapons over her head, lightning running up and down the blade and its sheath. 

She sharply brought her hands down out in front of her, keeping the wakizashi and the sheath parallel to each other with acute precision. The battle cry ripped through her throat before she even realized it, the dark beam of black lightning energy that was circling through the weapons shooting out in a straight line at its appointed target. 

Ryo immediately dashed to the left, the beam whizzing by him with deadly speed. He had successfully evaded the attack. Unfortunately, he found out too late that his triumph was premature. 

The energy shifted right before his eyes, no longer a rigid rod of power but an uncontrollable whip of cackling electricity. With the snap of the wrist, the lightning whip shot out to ensnare Ryo in its grasp. 

This time, he couldn't get away. 

The tip caught the Ronin in the shoulder guard, sending jolts of energy surging through his body the moment it made contact. Ryo screamed aloud, the prickling sharp sensation encompassing his entire body, paralyzing him where he stood. With another move of the wakizashi and its counterpart, a portion of the lighting whip traveled down to Ryo, coming hard against his chest and sending him flying through the nearest wall. 

"Ryo!!" Kento yelled in a panic. "Ryo! You okay?!" 

As a response, Ryo got up from where he laid on the floor, panting heavily. He felt numb all over. And his heartbeat seems to have increased tenfold due to the effects of Sierra's attack. But he could still stand. He could still fight. And that's what mattered at the moment. 

"Don't sound so worried," Ryo called out him. "I ain't through yet. Not by a long shot."

But before he could regain his strength, Lady Sierra attacked again with the _hiraishin_. The straight beam caught Ryo in his stomach, the Ronin not having enough time to react as once again he was on the ground in pain. 

He clenched his teeth, refusing to let the cry settled in his throat to run free. Breathing hard, his chest rising and falling in rapid succession, Ryo again got to his feet. More slowly this time… and with more difficulty. _Shit. If I get hit like that again… I'll lose. _His legs could barely support him, feeling like quivering rubber bands that would bend at any moment. His heart was beating too hard against his chest, that and his breathing the only sounds he could hear. His skin felt like it was on fire from the inside and his vision was starting to blur. 

One more time… Just one more time and he would not be able to continue the match, or stay consciousness for that matter. _I have to do something! I can't lose!_ He was panting harder now. _I can't let the guys down. _His eyes narrowed, a spark of power building up beneath those determined tiger blue eyes. _I won't!!_

Before he knew it, Ryo had connected the ends of his katanas together, a strong force coursing through his veins, radiating from his body and filling the atmosphere around him, staining it a deep blood red hue. 

"Oh no…" Rowen couldn't believe his eyes. "No… he's not…"

"He is," Sage said with equal amazement. "He's going to use it."

"Oh shit," Kento breathed.

Preparing herself for another attack, Lady Sierra focused all her energy into her two weapons, knowing in her heart that this would be the final round. _It's time. _

With a sudden burst of energy, Sierra unleashed the power of the _hiraishin_, sending the attack careening towards the Ronin leader. The one with the hard set eyes and seething battle aura. In a final decisive moment, Ryo raised his weapon over his head. 

_No… _Cye kept shaking his head. _This can't be happening!!_ "RYO!!!"

"Flare… Up…"

"DON'T DO IT!!!!"

"_NOW_!!!!!!!!"


	25. SWTD: Day 13 Part 6

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 13 – Part 6)

By: Little Ucchan

Two piercing gray eyes watched the battle continue, the golden freckles sprinkled within that stormy cloud-like hue sparkling in the evening sun. He watched the six teenagers and white tiger on the streets like how an incoming challenger would monitor his opponent's movements before it was his turn to do battle: with acute precision. He had an analytical eye. And he didn't miss much. 

And so when he sensed the energy surging through the armored boy in red, he knew. Lady Sierra was not going to win this time. But as to if she was going to live… that possibility was up in the air. _My dear… let's see if you really have the devil's luck on your side._

It all happened in a single moment. There was hardly any time to breathe. One exhale of air later, it was all over. Ryo's Flare Up Now had overpowered Lady Sierra's _hiraishin_. 

The attack struck the ninja dead on, the girl only having had time to raise her arms in defense before the energy consumed her, the force of the move shaking the very foundation of the earth. The ground exploded, shooting dust and debris into the air, creating a smoke screen so thick that it was smothering. 

Although the attack had hit its initial target, some of the energy had escaped, breaking into several straight beams of energy, slamming through walls, cutting deep depressions into the earth, and one stray shot heading straight for the spectator perched upon the fire escape of an apartment complex. 

He narrowed his eyes, his aura's power rising beneath his skin. _I don't think so. _

***

Sage gasped aloud, whirling on his heels, his senses alerting him to a demon presence hardly 100 yards away. He was just in time to witness the energy of Ryo's surekill explode harmlessly in front of the building. Rowen, Cye, and Kento had also turned around upon hearing the loud blast, watching as the ball of fire and smoke dissipated into the atmosphere to reveal a lone figure standing behind the grated metal balcony. They only caught a glimpse of the tall, menacing figure with the long arched wings and rough dragon-like tail before the demon disappeared, the impression of its intimidating aura still fresh in the boys' minds being the only lingering proof of its existence. 

Kento let out a deep breath, running a shaky hand through his tousled ash-blue hair. He didn't even make eye contact with the demon and already he had lost his nerve. And if he had… God help him if he had. He wasn't very sensitive to this sort of thing, unlike Sage and Cye. Even Rowen was more receptive to auras than he was. But even if he was standing 100 yards away from the blasted thing, it was hard _not_ to notice the power pulsating from it. It made his knees weak and his tan complexion fade to a sickly white. _Who… or what was that?_ he asked himself. _Do I even wanna know? _

The rest of the guys shared the same thoughts. Just who was that demon? What was it doing here? And why did it leave? With so much power at its disposal, why didn't it just kill them on the spot? Such questions ran through each of them minds, and also, a predominant fear of the future and what it had in store for them. Only one boy was oblivious to the danger that had mysteriously passed without so much of a warning shot. But it wouldn't be right to say that that same boy wasn't in some sort of distress of his own. 

White Blaze gave out a loud roar in warning, bringing the remaining Ronin warriors to attention as Ryo sunk down to his knees. The grip he had on his katanas was limp, and his head was hung low in a mix of shame, stupefaction, and horror. 

_What… what have I done? _

The street was still smoking, the spot where his opponent once stood clouded so thick with dust that you couldn't even see one inch into it. 

_I promised Cye that I wouldn't… I… had promised myself that I wouldn't…_

His breathing was still; eyes wide and blank, not focused on anything.

_But I…_

He did not move. All was a blur. 

_I…_

…

_I killed… a living person. I've…  killed a human being. _

A thought this grave would have brought him to tears. But yet… he felt nothing. He had no reaction. His entire body had shut down once he had admitted it. Had accepted it. And the truth had left him empty inside.

Him, the master of the Inferno armor. Him, the one that White Blaze had chosen. Him, the leader. 

A Ronin warrior… 

…had taken the life on someone else. Someone who wasn't even out to kill him. 

_Where?_ Ryo asked himself. _Where did I lose control!?_ He wanted to win so badly. Everything was riding on him. On that moment. There were no second chances after that. And he didn't want to let his friends down. He had refused. Erased the possibility of it ever happening. 

And the armor responded. 

It responded to his desire… and carried it out with deadly efficiency. He wasn't even aware of it. Of the words coming out of his mouth. Not until it was too late to change anything. 

Pounding his fists against the asphalt, his katanas clattering noisily onto the floor, Ryo lowered his head in shame. Regardless of the war, he has never killed a person. And he never thought he would. And not her. 

_God forgive me… _The tears began to fall from his face. _God forgive me for what I have done. _

***

The melancholy atmosphere hung thick in the air. Just as thick as the cloud of dust and smoke surrounding the blast site. The mutual feeling of remorse seeped deep into each of their hearts; sorrow rivaling that of only a funeral. This wasn't supposed to happen. Death was the one thing that had not entered any of their minds. 

Was this really the end?

One person didn't think so. 

Reappearing, this time at a more obscure location, the demon watched the billowing cloud of smoke, using his keen eyesight to peer through the dense veil and make out the silhouette of a young woman. 

He smiled to himself. _Well, looks like you have the devil's luck after all. _

***

Rowen was the first to see her, the smoke finally starting to clear up. He only caught a glimpse of her arm, but he knew that she was still alive. A sense of awe struck him, unable to believe that she had survived Ryo's surekill. She, who didn't have armor like the rest of them, had lived through it. But if she had survived, what did that mean for Ryo?

His eyes widened, followed by a gasp of surprise from Cye and similar looks of disbelief from Kento and Sage when the smoke cleared and Lady Sierra was standing before them. Her clothes were soiled and torn, though not as bad as one would think it would have been. She had wounds all over her body; the skin was only grazed as some placed, moderate cuts in the others. But she had a deep wound on her right side, the black color of her gi being stained an ever darker, heavier shade where she was bleeding. And yet, her eyes were hard and unwavering. But not indifferent. Not like before, where her gaze was usually impassively glazed over. No. This time, her eyes were burning… with anger. 

"RYO!! GET UP!!" 

Ryo's eyes snapped open, the warning piercing through his morbid thoughts so quickly that he had almost forgotten how to breathe. He rose to his knees, seeing for the first time the woman that he thought he had murdered. Her eyes were fixated on his. Shockingly baffled blue against swirling stormy hazel. And to his amazement, she sped towards him at full speed. 

He had barely backed up onto his feet before she snatched his arm. The other snaked up to his throat, the cold fingers wrapping itself around his neck. He grabbed hold of her wrist to pull her hand away, but when he did, he stopped. 

Ryo felt her arm trembling in his grip, realizing for the first time that the hold she had on his neck was not strong at all. It was as if she had decided to choke him, but had stopped midway. Reversed her decision at the last minute. Had lost her nerve and instead left her hand there, trembling. 

He looked into her eyes. Saw her staring back up at him. And beneath that wall of anger, he saw pain. Not of the physical nature at all. But emotional. She was hurt, distressed, confused. But most of all… she felt betrayed. Betrayed by him, and he didn't know why. Not until he looked more closely and had finally recognized the sorrow that seemed to surround her entire being. And when he did… he was left breathless. 

"Laura…?"

He said it softly so only the two of them could hear, but immediately she reacted. He felt her arms grow stiff, her hands clamming up as the emotions swirling beneath her eyes kept switching from anger to fear to confusion to absolute astonishment. 

And before he could say anything else, she had broken out of his grip and ran off. 

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath, stripping down to his sub armor as he hurdled over the wall she had gone over. Leaving his friends behind in utter bewilderment, he chased after her. 

She was still fast, regardless of her injuries. Right when he'd turn a corner, she'd already be down the next street. And her black ninja gi made it hard to follow her, the sky already dim with darkness. His only hope was to keep a lock on her aura. As long as he did that, he wouldn't be able to lose her. 

Down another alleyway they went. Ryo was gaining on her. He could feel it. She was too tired to keep this up, fighting two duels in one day plus being hit by his Flare Up Now. She couldn't last this long. 

He saw her pull open a door and dash inside. He followed suit, recognizing the interior as being the back exit for the mall. Ryo sped down the corridor, pulling out of his sub armor and back into his civilian clothes just as he burst through the door into the mall. 

She was nowhere in sight. 

Ryo searched around, with his eyes and his senses. But he came up with nothing. It's as if she had just… vanished. How could he have lost her? She was right there!_ Damn it!_

He looked around some more, over the heads of passing shoppers in hopes of catching a glimpse of her. How hard could it be to find a wounded girl in a ninja battle gi? 

Alas, he was searching for the wrong thing. Or else, he would have noticed the brunette in a light turtleneck sweater and pleated skirt that was making her way out of the mall and out onto the side streets, calling for the next taxi home. He would never have missed her if he had just searched for the dark stain of blood at the girl's side. 

***

*Tick*

…

*Tick*

…

*Tick*

The wall clock continued it's methodical pace, counting the seconds away; the pendulum swishing back and forth. The little girl sighed, looking at the time again. _The seconds are slower today._

Sitting atop a tall stool with her arms resting on the kitchen counter, she swung her legs back and forth, lowering her chin onto her arms. _Oneesan's really late. _

Sammy remembered her sister saying that she'd be gone for a couple of hours. She usually knew what that meant. It's kinda hard not to know, after all. Growing up, Sammy had demon hunters all around her. It came to her as no surprise to learn that her sister was one as well. 

_But… _she looked at the time again. _She'd always come back before dark. _

The sun had been down for almost an hour. And her sister wasn't home. 

_I'm worried. _

Sammy never liked the fact that her sister had to fight. But she understood the need. She knew what fueled her to do so. What made her choose the path that she traveled down now. Laura never liked telling her exactly what was going on. But then again, Sammy being her only sibling, she wasn't one to deny her anything either. Especially the truth. For it was the truth that had been kept from her that got her into the mess she was in now. It was because the people she loved concealed the truth from her; didn't tell her what was going on. That's what got them killed. 

If only… she had known. 

It was that kind of mentality that made Laura promise to tell Sammy everything. She wouldn't hide it, because she doesn't want the same thing to happen again. She didn't want people to lie to her because she was too young. That she wouldn't understand. Bullshit! Children understand. More than adults ever could. They keep everything simple. Break down the most complicated of problems right down to its essence. So you never lose sight of the truth. 

Sammy understood. She knew why she was here and not in China. It was to prevent the past from happening anew. But then she always wondered… would it have been better back in China? Where everyone there knew, and could support you? Could help you? True, more people would get hurt. But didn't strength come in numbers? And wasn't it easier to face a difficult problem… when you had friends and family by your side? To catch you when you fall. To help you carry your burdens so that they didn't seem so hard to bear anymore. 

Her sister could be so narrow-minded sometimes. But then again, Laura was the one who remembered what happened four years ago. Not her. She experienced it all. She knew the pain, the suffering. The loss of life. Sammy didn't remember that much about it. She was barely over a year old. So her older sister would be the one to know what was at stake. She'd know what to do… right?

…It was late. 

Sammy had started to doze off, her mind going back. Back to a time when she was younger. She didn't know how old. But she knew she was able to crawl. She was a fast crawler. That's what everyone told her. Said she was crawling all over the dirt at the village.

The village. 

Yes. It was one of the few memories she had of the clan. They were extremely vague. Hazy-like. Whenever she'd recall it, it'd always appear to her as a blur. But, she remembered someone carrying her. Ironically, it wasn't her mother. Or her father. But a boy. And her sister was standing next to him. So young. And happy. She was always laughing back then. Sammy remembered that. How it sounded. She doesn't hear it very often anymore. 

But as to why she remembered that boy… she wasn't sure. Just every time she'd close her eyes and her mind would bring her back, she'd see him. Always two images. Him carrying her with her sister by his side, laughing. And the other… she was in his arms again. Wrapped in a damp blanket. It was hot all around, and he was hugging her tight. Protecting her. Protecting her from fire… all around.

People always say that babies don't remember much when they're young. Or if they do, the memory fades as time passes by. But those two images were always there before her eyes. Her sister's laugh was what rang in her ears. The touch of damp cloth amidst sweltering heat was what she felt. And the smell of faint lotus petals --- the scent that she picked up from him when he was carrying her that night --- was what would always stay with her. 

She had asked her sister once… about that boy. 

His name was Naru. 

But as to his relationship with her sister… she didn't say. And Sammy didn't ask. It was the one subject that Laura was really touchy about. Maybe she'll never find out about that boy that saved her life. 

***

Sammy awoke to the sound of the doorknob being unlocked. She immediately leaped out of her seat to the kitchen floor, her sneakers squeaking on the glossy tiles. She stopped before continuing, remembering that she wasn't supposed to wear her shoes in the apartment. Hearing the door open and close quietly, Sammy made a mad dash to her room, kicking off her shoes and throwing them under her bed before going to the front door. 

"Oneesan! You're back!!" 

She skidded to a halt, eyes wide in shocked horror as she watching in the darkness the weak form of her sister leaning heavily against the door, taking in shaky ragged breaths and clutching her right side that was dripping red with blood. 

"ONEESAN!!!" Sammy ran up to Laura, grabbing hold of her arm as the teenager began to sink down to the floor. "Oneesan!! Are you okay?!" she  cried. "Oneesan!!!!!! Please!!!!"

"I'm…I'm okay, Sammy," she managed to say, her chest heaving up and down. "I'm… I'm just fine… Don't… worry… Sam…" 

"Oneesan…" She hugged her sister tight, tears spilling from her eyelids. "Oneesan… please don't leave… Please don't leave! Please!!!"

Laura slowly wrapped her free arm around the girl's trembling body, rubbing her back in a soothing manner in order to pacify the child. "I'm not… leaving Sammy," she spoke softly, kissing her forehead. "I'm not leaving. Don't… worry… I'm not leaving you."

"Oneesan…"

"C'mon now," she gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Remember the time… Uncle Bennie was in that accident… a couple months back?" The little girl nodded. "He looked pretty bad… didn't he?" Laura laughed a bit. "You were crying so much. Uncle Bennie's your favorite uncle… wasn't he Sammy?" 

She watched as Sammy smiled a bit. Uncle Bennie was always a laugh riot. Great with kids, even though he didn't have any of his own. Maybe that's why… 

"Well… he turned out just fine, remember?" Laura continued. "A few days of bed rest… and he was back on his feet…" She paused. "And that's how I'm gonna be… I'll… be fine. I… I just need to rest… Sammy…"

"Are… you sure?" she asked, looking up to meet her sister's eyes. 

Laura hesitated in answering. She knew that her pendant would heal her wounds. In fact, that's what she was doing right now with the gash at her side, keeping her hand there so she could channel her energy into the wound. But as for how long… 

Her energy was spent. It took all her strength to bring up a shield strong enough to hold against Ryo's attack. And still, she sustained injuries. The rune would not hold out very long. 

She sighed. There was so much to do now. She needed to prepare for what she knew was to come. But she was so weak. Could she still take care of Sammy in the condition that she was in?

Realizing that her sister was still waiting for an answer, Laura gave her one of her best smiles. "Hey, you know me. Nothing can keep me down for long."

"But Oneesan, this is the first time you were really hurt."

_And it's not going to be the last_, Laura added silently. "I'm fine… don't worry so much about me okay?"

Silence.

"Okay Sammy?"

"…Kay."

She smiled softly. "Hey, you wanna do something to help me out?" Her sister practically beamed at the chance, her enthusiasm making Laura laugh, despite herself. 

"Can I help? Really?!"

Laura nodded. "Can you get the first aid kit for me? And a towel and a fresh bowl of water, okay?"

"Kay!!" 

The ball of energy jumped to her feet, getting right to work by sprinting down the hall to find the first aid kit. Laura watched her go about with amusement. Sammy could always make her relax, providing her a type of inner peace that she was lacking; and at that moment… desperately needed. 

She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the door. After a moment of still silence, she pressed her free hand against the floor and pushed herself up. But the movement sent a sharp stab of pain at her side, making her body feel weak all over. She settled back down against the door, breathing hard, trying to block out everything from her mind. 

She could normally do it. Block out the pain. Isolate the wound from reaching her senses. Numb it out so she couldn't feel. But now… it was too much. She had to focus on her wounded side first. But to heal it, she needed her strength. And right now… she didn't have any to spare. 

_This is bad. _Feeling around her chest for the rune that was looped around her neck, she pulled it up to her lips, kissing in gently. She could feel the energy inside. It was tired. Spent. It would take a while to build that up again. _You really helped me out back there. _she told the rune. Her curse and her blessing. _But I guess even objects of power can get tired sometimes. _

Laura let the pendant fall back to its normal resting place, lowering her arm to her side. _Why do I feel, that this is only the beginning of my troubles? _She sighed, closing her eyes. _Mother. Father. Please… give me strength. _

***

*Click* The sound of the front door being unlocked caught Sanada-san's attention, sitting up from the book he was reading. "Ryo? Is that you?"

The door quietly closed shut, followed by the soft padding of feet across the wood planks. The footsteps continued, with the slight scratching of White Blaze's claws against the floor until a door was opened and closed shut without so much of a greeting towards his grandfather's direction. 

Realizing that something was wrong, Sanada-san placed his book down and got out of bed, emerging from his room to see the large feline standing outside of Ryo's door, staring up at it with a worried expression. 

Sanada-san sighed, looking at the closed door with sad eyes. _Ryo… I told you to be careful today. _

***

Inside of his own room, Ryo collapsed onto his bed, his head falling face first into his pillow. He laid there with not a thought in his mind. Just stayed there, unmoving. Trying to grasp some sense of peace. But… 

He couldn't. His mind wouldn't rest. And his heart… His heart was aching with the sort of pain that took his breath away. The agony that made his chest heave. That made his limbs go limp, trembling. Unable to grasp anything. To hold onto anything. His throat felt clogged, the familiar knot wedged deep within him. He wanted to cry. He felt like it. But the tears wouldn't come. He wanted to scream. To lash out in anger. Just get rid of it all. But he could barely part his lips to make room for a soft whisper. He wanted to sleep. To slip into oblivion. To shut his mind off, just for a little while. But every time he closed his eyes, all he saw were those hazel orbs filled with pain. 

All Ryo could think about was her. He didn't know which feeling was worse. The feeling he had when he thought he had killed a human being, or the feeling he had now. Of knowing that he had almost killed one of his own classmates. Worse yet. One of his friends. Someone who he valued dearly. And then, to find out that she knew… that she was aware that he almost…

Ryo gritted his teeth, burying his head deeper into his pillow. How could he possibly face her again? To just see her in the streets… At school… Could he ever look at her in the eyes? 

She had done everything to try and get their armors. But still, there was a limit to what she would allow herself to do. At first she wouldn't hit them. Then she wouldn't cause any serious injuries. Then it got so far as the _hiraishin_. But that was it. No more. She wouldn't overstep that boundary. 

And he had. 

And now… Now…

_She'll never talk to me again. _Their friendship was lost. How could he ever apologize for what he had done? There were no words to convey his regret. His sorrow. And even if he could come up with something to say… a way to make it up to her… he knew it wouldn't be enough the mend the rift that had opened up between them. 

His friendship with Laura was over.  


	26. SWTD: Day 14 Part 1

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 14 – Part 1)

By: Little Ucchan

The standoff lasted forever.

There was no sound at all. Just the beast's breathing, echoing even in the open area. They could have stood there forever. But the tense atmosphere was eating him up inside. And the longer he waited, the more edgy he became. His body was becoming worn with trying to stand ready for all this time. Waiting…

And that's when he knew. The demon was trying to psyche him out. Wear him down. It'd wait all day… just for the opportunity to drive its battle-ax straight down his throat.

Takeru had to act. Had to move. But with a defenseless girl at his backside… how could he?

He readjusted the grip he had on the hilt, catching an image of himself in the blade. He watched as a few strands of silver fell between his eyes, examining himself --- his appearance --- for perhaps the last time. He looked at his straight long hair tied at the base of his neck. His thin nose and strong, somewhat slender appearance. And his eyes. He stared at them the longest for it was the physical feature that Celine loved the most about him. The narrow, glass-like orbs that revealed everything about him, and yet nothing at all.

_Was this the end?_

He felt it in his heart that it was. How else could he describe the morbid, heavy sensation of finality that he felt inside? He knew that he was going to die. So why bother doing anything at all? Why was he still so tense? So… worried? He never shied away from death. Confronted it face-to-face so many times before. So _why_?! Why be afraid now?

Just then, he caught a glimpse of Celine's reflection off of the glistening metal he held in his hands. Of the young lady who had stolen his heart… and would not let go.

_Celine…_

Takeru closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. Being enveloped by that sweet fragrance called peace that he felt whenever she was near. Feeling that warmth again for one… final… moment. 

And then… he decided.

_This… I do for you, my love. _

***

The demon's eyes widened in amazement, taken aback by the sudden display of strength the boy exerted when charging to attack. It gritted its teeth, baring the long sharp canines right up to the gum line as the two combatants fell into a battle of strength, Takeru trying his hardest to smash his sword through the battle-ax's handle in order to tear into some demon flesh. 

The demon remained in shock. The boy had a deep wound --- three long gashes that ran diagonally down his chest --- that it recalled wasn't there the first time it encountered this silver-haired warrior. And yet his strength must have tripled since when they last did battle. Where was he getting all this power? Just what was it that was driving him forward? 

Well, whatever it was… there was no way that a mere mortal could overpower a demon. _This arrogant human will die, along with his beloved princess. _

In one fluid movement, the demon forcefully shoved Takeru back and dug its battle-ax into the boy's unprotected side. 

Takeru retched forward, feeling the gruesome sensation of rib bones collapsing, cracking, splintering under the weight of the blow dealt to him. He sputtered up blood, gagging at the foul taste in his mouth accompanied with the sickening wave of nausea that pervaded his mind, blurring his vision and sending such a profound pain surging through his skull that he thought it to be impossible to feel any worse than he did now. 

Unfortunately, he was wrong. Having all of his air suddenly robbed from his lungs seconds later when the demon rammed its fist right under his chest… That pain plus all that he felt prior to was the absolute worst feeling he had ever experienced in his life. And with that, Takeru collapsed, the loss of blood making him weak and defenseless. At the mercy of this towering monstrosity that hovered above him.

_Celine… _He blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus again. _Celine, I'm… sorry…_

"Takeru!!!"

He slowly turned his head to the distant sounding voice, breathing labored breaths into the dirt as he tried to defy the law of gravity and lift his head higher off the ground. His eyes, laboring the same, tried to get a clear vision of his beloved standing not too far away, screaming his name. "Takeru!! Please!! Get up!! Takeru!!!"

The foggy haze that had shrouded his eyes lifted, allowing him to see the red haired girl with the pained expression; her hands drawn tight to her chest --- over her heart --- the sight of seeing him in pain tearing her up inside. She was still standing there. Right at the spot where he had left her. 

"Ce…line," he managed out in a hoarse whisper, eyes widening in appalled horror. She had to leave. Had to run. Before… before _it_… 

_Celine!! Get away from here!!_

The demon had seen her, of course. Had always kept an eye on her through its vision or otherwise. Even throughout the battle it had with the human boy, it knew exactly where she was. The demon couldn't lose her. Especially when he had been sent out to kill her. 

Her… the keeper of the light. Master of the Holy Rune. 

No. It would not let one girl ruin their chance for domination. Their chance for revenge against the one who had forsaken them. No! It would not let _one_ girl with _one_ rune destroy their plans!! Their _future_!! There was no other path to choose!!

_She _must_ die!! _

Screaming in pure rage, the demon swerved on its heels, glaring down at the girl with a look of malicious intent flickering in its eyes. Celine chocked down her attempt to scream, finding herself suddenly robbed of her voice. Her strength. Her will. Just by looking at it straight in the eyes; making eye contact with it. Becoming lost within her own terror, frozen in place out of fear. _It's going to kill me._

She saw it move… raise its arm, blade ready. 

_It's going to kill me…_

The battle-ax… the instrument of death… was gleaming brightly in the waning sun. 

_Oh God…_

"Ce… line!"

The voice briskly brushed by her mind. Was someone calling her name?

"Celine!!"

_…Takeru?_

"CELINE!!! RUN!!!"

She suddenly jerked out of her stupor, the deadly grasp of fear finally releasing her from its paralyzing grip. That's exactly when the battle-ax flew right out of the demon's hands. Right for her… But she could move. She could run! And she did.

Celine took flight, barely avoiding the battle-ax that flung right past her as she ran towards the church doors. If she could get inside… If she could just get inside!! 

The demon shot out its free hand, closing its fists. _It's not going to be that easy!!_ it growled, aiming the sharp tentacles attached to its forearm directly at Celine's retreating back. _This time, I'll kill you for sure!_

Takeru gazed at the demon and then at Celine, eyes wide in pure horror. _No… _He shook his head. _No no no no…! It can't!! _ Hastily scrambled to his feet, Takeru unsteadily raised his sword. He couldn't just stand there and do nothing while all of this was going on around him!! He had to do something!! He couldn't let her die!!!

In one moment, the demon released its tentacles, the three sharp projectiles coming in fast in a straight line. That's when Takeru moved.

He didn't know where the extra strength came from. He was just grateful that it was there. It gave him what he needed. And already, before the demon was aware of it, the boy brought down his sword on the tentacles, slashing through one… two…

The third was out of his reach. 

Takeru immediately turned, watching as the last made its way towards Celine. "NO!!"

Celine gave a start at the sudden outcry, misplacing her foot and tripping over the church steps. She immediately looked back from where she laid on the stairs, eyes wide as the needle-like edge of the tentacle came straight for her heart. And then…

All was still. 

The only sound that filled the air was the clatter of a sheen black pendant falling down the church steps.

***

The bus pulled away from its stop, leaving two teenaged boys staring down a dirt path leading deep into the woods. The larger one of the two ran his hand through his tousled hair. "I was hoping that he'd snap out of it on his own."

"Yeah well…" The other one glanced down the street, watching as the bus they had been on disappeared over the horizon. "I had a feeling he wouldn't."

Kento sighed aloud, recalling what had happened the other day. When they had found Ryo, he had a blank look on his face. White Blaze was already with him, the tiger having had tracked down his master before the rest of them were able to. He only looked at them with sad eyes. Something was wrong. 

He couldn't figure it out though. And none of them were able to for the rest of that night. Ryo had remained quiet that entire time, not saying a word to anyone or even making a visible attempt to pay attention to what they were saying. Rowen had suggested the possibility that Lady Sierra had done something to him, since none of them knew what had happened after Ryo chased after her. But White Blaze shook his head, looking at his companion again with those same sad eyes. Nothing had happened to Ryo. He was just genuinely upset about something so big that he wouldn't speak of it to the others. Sage had then called off the meeting, saying that they should talk again when things had settled down. 

Kento had hoped that Ryo would be able to just sleep off whatever it was that was bothering him. But the next day…

_"He hasn't answered at all?" Kento asked unbelievingly, playing with the telephone cord as he waited for a response from either Rowen or Cye._

_"No." It was Rowen. "His grandfather was the one who picked up and he said that Ryo wasn't feeling well."_

_"Great."_

_"How about trying to contact him through the armor?" Cye had asked. Kento blinked. Telelink? He hadn't thought of that. But then again, they seldom use it. Only for emergencies._

_Rowen sighed. "That'd be nice… **if** we had our armor."_

_Kento sweatdropped. "Oh yeah…" He had almost forgot about that._

_"What about Sage?"_

_It was quiet on the other end of the line. _

_"Rowen, what had happened to Sage?" Cye's voice was a bit tense, not liking the sudden silence that had followed his question. "Shouldn't he be on three-way with us?"_

_"Um…"_

_"C'mon Rowen!" Kento was getting impatient. "Spill it already!"_

_"Well…" He paused for a moment. "He hasn't been answering his phone either."_

_Kento opened and closed his mouth a few times before he cried out, "So what's his problem?!" This was not what he needed right now. _

_"I'm not really sure," Rowen replied. "I talked to Satsuki and she said that he's been meditating all day."_

_"So why don't they just wake him up?" Kento demanded. _

_"That's the problem," he explained. "They **can't**. Satsuki's already tried. Nothing's been able to bring him out of it. And he's been at it since five this morning."_

_It was one o'clock._

_Kento blinked, plopping down onto his bed with a bit of a shocked expression on his face. Sage? In a meditative trance for eight hours? Man, something must be bothering the shit out of him._

_"I'm going to go over there in a few minutes to see what's up." Rowen had told them. _

_Cye agreed. "You do that. Kento and I will go and see how Ryo's doing. Right Kento?"_

_"Right." About time they did something about this. He had hated it when he couldn't do anything the other day. Made him feel kinda restless. "We'll talk to ya in a few. Ja ne."_

So that's what had happened that lead Kento and Cye to their current location. A nice _nine-mile_ hike through the woods to Ryo's house. _God, what'd I do for my sub armor right now!_ Kento never actually had to walk the whole distance to his leader's house before. And he didn't feel like starting now.

Glancing over at Cye, he asked, "So what'd you think?"

A pause. "About how Ryo was acting yesterday?"

He nodded.

"I dunno." He shrugged his shoulders. "But I'm sure it has to do with whatever he said to her yesterday."

Kento frowned. "So you didn't catch what he said either."

Cye shook his head, falling deep into his thoughts as they continued to walk. _One word._ He was sure of it. Ryo had only said one word. Cye knew that Wildfire's present state had to somehow do with that transaction he had shared with Lady Sierra. But… _There're not many words out there that can get such a reaction._

What had Ryo said?

_Maybe… Maybe it wasn't a word._ Cye's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. _Maybe it was a name…_ His eyes suddenly widened as a new thought struck him. _Could it be? Does Ryo know who Sierra is?_

Riiiiiiing!!

Cye jerked back, stopping abruptly. _A phone? Here? _He turned to Kento who, to his surprise, pulled out a cell phone from his back pocket. 

"Yeah?" A pause. "I'm going over to Ryo's house… Sure… Uh huh. I will… Don't worry I will… Okay. Bye." Kento placed the cell back in his pocket and glanced over at Cye. He finally took note of the startled expression on his best friend's face. "What?"

"Since when did you have a cell phone?!" 

He grinned sheepishly. "Ma wanted me to get one." When he hesitated to say anything else, Cye automatically knew that there was more to it than what he was letting on.

"Any reason?"

"Uh well…" He laughed a bit. "You know Mama Fuan. She wasn't exactly happy with me when I 'disappeared' on her last year. And then I've been going out a lot recently so…" Kento sighed in defeat. "It's her way of keeping tabs on me. I have to have it on at _all_ times."

A pause. "Did you have that on you yesterday?"

"Yeah." He blinked. "Why?"

An image of Kento whipping out his cell to talk to his mother in the middle of yesterday's duel suddenly came to mind, the mental picture leaving Cye bent over with laughter. _Oh man! I wonder how Sierra would have reacted!_

Kento crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his friend questionably. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing," he quickly said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Just… thinking."

"Uh huh. Suuuuure."

"So, what do you think happened to Sage?" Cye quickly changed the subject. 

"Who knows." Kento glanced at his watch. "If he's still at it, then that makes almost ten hours of straight meditation." He shook his head. "Man, I didn't really think he could go for that long! And without eating!!" The thought made the boy shudder. "I'd never be able to stand it."

Cye shook his head in amusement, and then sighed. "I just hope that Rowen will be able to help."

***

"He's been sitting like that _all day_?!"

"Yup." A sigh. "All day."

Rowen stared incredulously at Sage who was sitting in the middle of the dojo in the traditional meditation position --- i.e. crossed legs, straight posture, and hands (folded) resting lightly on top of the lap. And he hasn't moved an inch. _I'll have a newfound respect for him if he gets up from there without one single muscle cramp._

"What happened before he started meditating, Satsuki?" He turned to gaze at her and was surprised when she refused to make eye contact with him. "Satsuki?" She lowered her head, fiddling with her skirt absently, trying to distract herself from looking into his face. How could she tell him? What happened today was…

The girl gave a small start when Rowen's hands came to rest gently on her shoulders, making her look up at him. There was a look of concern in his eyes. "Please?"

_Why did I have to have a crush on him? _She sighed in defeat. "He had a bad dream. Actually, he's been having bad dreams for two weeks now." 

"Really?" Rowen asked, pretending that he was surprised. Actually, he was, for he didn't know that Satsuki was aware of it. As far as he knew, Sage didn't tell anyone about his dreams.

She nodded. 

"How did you know? Did he tell you?"

She shook her head. No. "But I think that's why he's been so tired lately," Satsuki explained. "I mean, he hasn't been doing anything different as far as I know. And he's been getting the same amount of sleep, if not more."

"So, if he's been having dreams that are disturbing his sleep, what makes today any different?"

Rowen watched as she stiffened at the question. _Uh oh._ This did not look good.

She leaned against the wall of the dojo, eyes downcast on the floor. "He was… screaming." Satsuki closed her eyes. "I woke up to the sound of it. And I ran straight for his room. Mom and Grandpa were already there." She paused for a moment, a worried almost sad look crossing her face. "He was in pain. I know it." Rowen's eyes had suddenly narrowed, but she was too caught up in her own words to notice. "I could _hear_ it in his voice. And when I walked in, he was struggling so hard in his sleep. As if he were fighting for his life!"

"Satsuki…"

She stopped for a moment, eyes beginning to water as she gazed at her brother sitting on the floor. "I don't know what's happening to him, Rowen. And it scares me… that I don't know. It means that I can't do anything about it." 

A few tears started to fall down her face. 

Rowen had to momentarily divert his eyes, unable to deal with the scene before him. True, he was aware that --- out of the three siblings --- Satsuki was the one who readily expressed her emotions, of any kind. But still… _I've never seen her this distressed before._ Rowen was so used to seeing her lively personality that he fell into a mild state of shock when the young girl started to cry. He watched as she took a moment to compose herself, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

"Grandpa had to forcefully shake him out of it," Satsuki continued, a bit more in control. "And when he woke up, he had such a wild, almost strangled look in his eyes."

He frowned at her word choice, falling into a contemplative mood almost immediately after she spoke those words. That idea succeeded in igniting a small spark in the back of his mind, telling him that there was something wrong. _Sage? Wild?_ Rowen knew his friend well enough to know that he did have his reckless side. But the way Satsuki described it… 

"That look you said he had." He paused, wanting to word this right. "Why did you describe it as being both wild and strangled?" 

"Because that's exactly what I saw," Satsuki quietly replied. "Almost…" She broke off from that last thought, taking in a deep breath. It was if the very thought left her shivering. 

"Rowen…" He gave her his full attention. "Rowen, you can't laugh at me alright? Or think I'm crazy or anything like that."

"I won't," he promised. "Just please… tell me everything you saw."

She nodded in agreement, taking in another deep breath before she straightened up, the expression on her face solemn. "Rowen… Those weren't my brother's eyes." 

Satsuki waited for the teenaged boy's reaction and found him to appear a bit startled, but yet still with her, urging her to continue. "I don't know. They looked like his but they weren't. They were more… dangerous. More…" She waved her hand around absently. "_Wild_. Untamed. Out of control. Take your pick."

Rowen nodded thoughtfully. "And the strangled part?"

"Well," she frowned a bit. "This is the part I don't get. I saw a definite… ferocity in his eyes. But there was something else there. And when I saw it, it made me think of someone who was…" Satsuki paused, groping for words. "Was…"

"Trapped?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's it."

"Do you think what you saw was fear?"

Rowen could see her visibly think it over for a moment. "Maybe," she said. "But there was more to it. It was like… those two impressions I got weren't supposed to be together. But they were, you know. And I really don't know what to make of it." Satsuki began to chew at her bottom lip. "And the weirdest thing was that I swear that first feeling of rage was slowly fading away to be replaced by that second emotion. Almost as if it were dying, but it didn't want to leave just yet." She laughed a bit when she saw Rowen's expression. "I'm sorry. Am I making any sense?"

"No --- I mean yes." He smiled a bit, trying to put her at ease. "I understood what you were saying. Was there anything else?"

Satsuki thought back for a moment, crossing her arms and looking up at the ceiling. "Well, there was this odd feeling I got just a moment before Grandpa was able to wake him up."

"Go on."

"It was… hot. Like dry heat. But I wasn't sweating. It felt kinda oppressive. And it kept moving."

_Energy._ From that description, Rowen knew that there must have been a strong amount of energy present. It might have been Sage, but then again it might have very well been something else. But… _Satsuki was able to feel that?_ It made him wonder if he should accredit his best friend's unusual 'gifts' involving the supernatural to the armor or to his own family. He made a mental note to ask Sage about that later and zoned back in to what Satsuki was saying. 

"It was building up right before he woke up, and then it started to die down as well. And that also was replaced by this cool, brisk feeling of calm." She smiled a bit, as if her words brought back that airy feeling that had filled her brother's room. "It stayed that way for a while. And what was strange was that I _liked_ that feeling. It was… friendly."

_Friendly?_ He looked at her sharply. "You mean the other one wasn't?"

"No." She immediately shook her head. "I was afraid when I felt it… I was so afraid." Rowen could have sworn that he saw her hands trembling. "You have no idea how scary it was… to have that feeling all around you… and to see that look in Nii-chan's eyes." He knew that it'd only be a moment longer. She was taking in shorter breaths and she spoke. "You have no idea… how much that scared… me… How much that… hurt… to see him… like…"

Satsuki broke down into tears, choking on her last words as her legs gave out from under her. Rowen immediately positioned himself for him to catch her, wrapping her arms protectively around her as she sobbed into his shirt. He wondered how long she'd been holding this in since this morning as he absently stroked her hair in a brotherly fashion. 

"Shhh. It's okay," he whispered softly, trying to comfort her the best he could. He was never good in situations like this. But Rowen showed no signs of his uneasiness while he let Satsuki cry all she wanted in his arms. 

"I'll find out what's happening to your brother, okay?" he soothed. "I'll find out… I swear I will."

***

The princess wrapped a trembling arm around her younger sister, encompassing the little girl in her embrace, holding on tightly to what life was left in her body. She wouldn't dare let go. Even thought she knew that her sister would not survive, she didn't dare let go.

Celine gently rocked back and forth on the church steps, clutching the little girl fiercely to her breast as the child's body shivered with death spasms. Her skin began to pale, dark red stains spotting her royal gown she wore --- the one that was always a little too big for her small frame. The blood ran freely from the wound in her chest; the would the demon's tentacle had created… 

The wound she took to save her sister's life. 

She remembered it clearly. Too clearly for her liking as fresh tears started to fall down her face. One came to rest of the little girl's cheek, her nose wrinkling for a moment.

"Maya?" Celine called out to her, her voice coming out as a small whisper that was barely audible compared to the pounding of her own heart, filled for a fleeing moment with hope. "Maya? Sweetie… can you hear me?" 

Celine could see her eyes moving slowly beneath her eyelids, the shades that obscured her sight fluttering open to stare into the face of her elder sister. She was greeted by a soft smile. "How you feel?" Celine asked, stroking the child's hair. "Are you okay?"

"Are you… okay?"

She blinked back in surprise at the reversed question. Or was it to stop her tears from falling? 

"…Yes," she nodded. "Yes, I'm fine… I'm just fine." It was hard to talk now, the lump in her throat growing bigger as her eyes began to cloud over. "You saved my life, Maya," Celine spoke to her softly, unable to bring her voice over a whisper. "Did you know that? You saved my life…"

The little girl blinked up at her big sister, not a trace of pain visible on her face. Only surprise, and a bit of inquiring curiosity as well. "I did?"

Celine nodded, biting back on her lower lip. "Yes you did."

Maya smiled a small grin. "I really did?"

She laughed a bit, wiping away a tear that had fallen down her face. "Yes… Yes you really did."

Her eyelids began to close, keeping them open being a hard task. "I'm glad… that I was able to… help you." 

A shiver ran through her entire body, making Celine pull her closer. "I'm cold," Maya whispered, breathing slowly out of her mouth. "I… I can't feel… What's wrong with me?"

"…Nothing." Her hands were shaking as she spoke, gently stroking the side of the girl's head. "Nothing is wrong… You just rest now."

A quiet silence followed. "…Will I see Mama and Papa?"

Celine stopped what she was doing for a moment, staring out across the empty field, not looking at anything in particular at all. Maya slowly followed her sister's gaze, trying to see for herself what she was staring at. Then, a drop of water fell on her eyelashes, making her blink involuntarily and look up at Celine. Another one of her tears fell onto Maya's face. 

"…Yes. Sweetie you will. You won't be lonely… So don't be afraid."

"I'm not," she assured her sister, although her eyelids were close to being closed now. "I'm not afraid. Please… stop crying."

Celine couldn't. Her sorrow… her pain was too great for her to overcome. And even if it was her sister's dying wish… the tears would not cease. She couldn't stop crying.

"Don't worry." She used the last of her energy to smile at Celine. Her usual, cheerful smile. "I'll find a way back to you." Her eyelids closed and with her dying breath she repeated her promise. "I'll find a way back…"

***

Takeru wasn't even aware if he was breathing or not, watching in silence as Princess Maya died in her sister's arms. Forever a child. Forever innocent. Forever… six years old. 

And at that moment… That final realization that a child of so young an age had sacrificed her life willingly without fear of death… That image. That thought. That truth gave him strength. It broke whatever reserve he had. Tapped into something greater. Higher. And he found himself rising up despite his injuries. Despite his fatigue. He got up regardless and gripped the handle of his sword with such force that the friction between his hand and the leather binding burned his skin. 

So complete was his anger. 

The demon didn't move as Takeru made his way towards it. Didn't even acknowledge his presence, or the warning signal that was blaring at the back of its mind. It only continued to stare at Celine and Maya. Arms limp. Eyes wide. Frozen in place. 

It had made a mistake.

_No…_

A grave mistake.

_…No! Not the child!!!_

"Bastard monster!!"

The demon diverted his gaze only for a moment to catch a wisp of silver hair before Takeru rammed his sword right through its abdomen, the blade easily penetrating through the beast's skin to come out on the other side. 

It chocked on its breath, gasping as the boy pushed his weapon even further into its body, putting all his anger, his frustration, and his pain in that one finishing blow.

And that it was. The demon could feel its energy leaving, draining out of it in such a sudden rush that it couldn't breathe right, gasping for air. Was this its fate? To die, just like that?

_No… _Staring into its enemy's eyes, its own hardened in stubborn determination. _No. No. NO!! _

_I will not accept this!!!_

Takeru gave a start at the unexpected outcry, his eyes widening in surprise when the demon grabbed his hand and pulled inward, consequently driving the sword deeper into its wound and… bringing the boy right into its reach. 

In the instant that it drew him forward, the demon brought back its free arm and drove its claws straight through Takeru's stomach, immediately yanking its hand relentlessly upward to produce a gasping cry from the human warrior. The demon smiled wickedly, feeling the red sticky liquid dripping down its fingers. It knew it had just pierced his lungs. 

Takeru could feel his lungs filling with blood, gagging and coughing up the thick liquid while his body shivered in shock. His eyes had stayed riveted on the demon's own. He was vaguely aware of Celine calling out his name over and over again in hysteria, her voice only a slight buzzing at the back of his mind. The only sound that was clear to him was the demon's own deep rough voice. 

_I will not accept this… as my fate._ Despite the fact that it was dying, the demon's voice was still strong. Strength of will and that alone. _No… Even if I die. I will correct that which has happened here._

Its eyes glowed red, contrary to the demon's normal metallic yellow hue. _And you,_ it breathed. _You'll live in hell… A hell that **I** will create for you…_

Then a blinding red glow encompassed them both. Celine kept calling out her loved one's name, but she couldn't even hear herself think over Takeru's agonizing scream.

***

Sage fell back onto the floor, panting like mad. His chest burned. His entire body felt sore. And his head was spinning far too fast to be considered healthy. 

_Another failure. _He gritted his teeth. And even _that_ made him feel uncomfortable. 

Bringing both hands up to his face, he pushed his sweaty hair away from his forehead. A few glistening strands escaped his fingers, falling over his right eye. _Another dead end. _

"Shit."

This would mark the sixth time he's run through the entire dream via mediation. And every time, when he reached the end, he'd be blocked. But what made it frustrating was that it wasn't some foreign unknown force that was preventing him from finishing the dream. It was his own armor that hindered his progress. Halo was stopping him. 

Sage sat up, looking around himself. Nothing. He was surrounded by absolutely nothing. Darkness only met his eyes. Such was the reality that he had chosen. Normally, he'd chose a nice, quiet setting, such as the scenery surrounding the Koji manor, or perhaps the serenity present in the Nether realm as his meditation stage. But calm peace wasn't exactly what he was searching for. He was looking for answers. And he couldn't afford to be distracted by anything. 

So, enter a world full of nothing. Or something close to it. 

Sage smiled wryly. _I could never get this place as dark as how Cale did when we fought that last time. I guess it's just not in me._ He could still see rather well. The place he had committed himself to was more like a giant empty room with no walls or ceiling. Just floor, accompanied by a drab sort of setting. Not exactly his taste, but it suited his needs. He could recreate scenes better if it were dark. Kinda had the same effect as closing your eyes and remembering something of the past. Except now, it was more vivid. It filled every corner of your mind. And it was so real that you could reach out and touch it.

Here, by meditating and using his armor as a sort of stabilizer, Sage could bring back to life the world he saw in his dreams. Replay all events in order, choosing to watch as a spectator the path that Takeru took, or to live through it all again through the boy's eyes. Here, he was in absolute control. Or so it seemed.

_Why is the armor stopping me?_ Right when the demon spoke those words to Takeru… Right before the red light consumed him… He'd wake up (so to speak) right where he started. In the dark room first created by his own mind and maintained by the power of his armor. That's where he'd end up every time. And Sage didn't know why. 

He stood up, eyes flashing dangerously as he stared into darkness. "Why?" he demanded. "Why do you keep interfering?!" Sage knew there was more to the dream than where it stopped. That it didn't end with that light. He _felt_ it. Last night. Something else had happened. But, he couldn't remember what. All he recalled was pain. And… fear. A fear he's never experienced before. And it wasn't fear of death. He was sure that it was caused by something worse than that. 

"I'm looking for answers," he said. "But I can't find them if you keep stopping me!! Why won't you let me see what happened?! You think I can't handle it?!" His voice echoed with every word, power ringing around him. But no answer came. 

"Halo… I know you've seen what I have. And even more. You _know_ what happened." Sage sighed tiredly, closing his eyes. "Through those dreams, I felt everything Takeru had. His pain. His love. His anger and sorrow. And when Maya died… I felt that too." He opened his eyes again, a bit damp with the memory. "Knowing what happened to Takeru… Knowing what happened to Celine…" He paused for a moment, clenching his fists. "It… It wouldn't compare to seeing that girl die! Please! I need to know how the dream ended!!"

Silence. And then… 'No.'

"Why?" he whispered softly. "What are you afraid of?"

'Not afraid.' Sage waited. '…Protecting.'

"Protecting…?" he echoed. "Protecting me?" 

No reply.

"From what?" 

Silence again, but he already knew the answer. _From whatever it was that happened to Takeru._

Sage blinked, speechless for a moment as his brain worked to sort out what he just learned. _That's right. I felt everything he did. So if I had completed the dream, whatever had happened to him, I would have felt as well._ But there was still something nagging at him. He had experienced every blow that was dealt to him throughout the course of the dream. He didn't think that it could get any worse than how he felt when the demon had delivered that blow and stabbed him in the gut. Sage didn't think it could have possibly gotten any worse than that. 

"If I had experienced it… would it have hurt me, physically?"

'…No.' 

_It wouldn't? Then what…_

'Kill.'

Sage froze instantaneously as another one of Halo's thoughts entered his mind. 'In real life… Kill you.' 

That idea had completely caught him by surprise. _I would have… In real life I could have… _He could've _died_?!

'If didn't intervene first time… Be dead,' the armor continued. 'Light Bringer can't die yet. Too much… have to do.'

He nodded blankly, still not exactly over his own shock. He was that close. Sage wasn't even aware of it, but he had been that close to death. So did that mean that Takeru died? 

"You can't tell me what happened, can you." It was more of a statement than a question, answered (as expected) by silence. 

Sage sighed. "Figures. Like I can ever get a straight answer out of you." He could feel the impression of soft laughter briefly brush by his mind.

"But, can't you show me anything that may be useful?" There was so much he needed to know. So many things he speculated, but were still left unclear. He needed something concrete. Something to base a foundation on. 

Before he knew it, his request was granted. Sage saw an area ahead of him grow lighter, as if a spotlight had dropped out of the sky and illuminated a privileged circle in front him. And there, standing in the center, was Takeru. 

He wasn't dressed like Sage remembered. Instead of the tunic and trousers that revealed that he may have been a commoner in his land, the boy was dressed in… black jeans and an overcoat? He blinked twice, not believing his eyes. The warrior standing before him wore a thin coat buttoned loosely over a black turtleneck shirt. The coat flapped openly around his waist to halfway down the shins, the material brushing lightly against the dark leather boots and almost concealing from view the brown leather gloves on his hands. He appeared… _normal_ in his standards. A man dressed properly, if not fashionably for the winter season ahead. 

And he looked well. That was very surprising for someone who took the kind of beating that he did. Takeru looked healthy. In fact, he was older. Stronger. Had a more mature air about him. But why was Halo showing him this image?

The silver-haired man walked towards Sage in long, casual strides, eyes fixated on this one spot off to the blonde's right. He watched, amazed as Takeru walked right by him. Immediately the air shifted, making Sage whirl around on his heels. 

Takeru was gone.

But in his place was another spotlight, shining on a group of shadows ahead of him. Dark figures that, even in direct light, could not be identified. 

Sage looked harder, trying to separate one shadow from the next. He was able to count five of them. Or was it six? He couldn't distinguish auras either. The best he could do was set aside the three on his left, who he immediately identified as human. The others… he couldn't tell. Maybe he was more tired than he had first believed. Or maybe he really wasn't supposed to know just yet who they were.

At that moment, the one on the right moved, stretching out dragon-like wings… Wings that were far too familiar for his liking.

His jaw dropped open once he recognized the silhouette of the demon he saw at the duel yesterday. The one with the incredible presence that had overwhelmed his senses and made his bones feel brittle. Looking over the group in front of him, he knew what they were. 

_They're all demons. _Sage took a step back. _They're the enemy…_

But what did this mean? What did it have to do with Takeru and his dreams?

The spotlight then faded, the scene rapidly shifting before him. It grew brighter. Noisier. And oddly familiar. 

Sage closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again to find himself outside in the sun, standing out in the middle of the busy streets of Tokyo. He recognized the area. It was near his house. _But why…_

A lock of silver caught his attention.

Quickly turning to his left, Sage saw Takeru walking on the sidewalk with the rest of the afternoon crowd, taking in the scenery as he let the current of people carry him down the street. 

_This image…_

The man in the long, gray coat stopped at a corner store, looking at the window display.

_It's… it's real?_

He pulled away from the shop, continuing on with his stroll.

_Then that means…_

Sage swallowed hard, finding his throat to be suddenly hoarse. 

_Takeru's alive? And… he's **here**?!_


	27. SWTD: Day 14 Part 2

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 14 – Part 2)

By: Little Ucchan

He couldn't really believe it. Sage had always played with the possibility that what he was seeing at night was not exactly a dream, but events that had really happened at some other time and place. None of what he saw had the dreamlike qualities that he was used to. Or the added mystery of the surreal. 

It was straightforward. Almost like a memory…

But this speculation, like the rest of his ideas, had no proof. Until now.

_Takeru's in Japan._

That was real-time Tokyo he just saw. And that fact had changed everything.

"It all happened…" he breathed. "But that world… It's not…" Sage shook his head. "It's not the Nether realm. Or here."

'Third realm…'

"A _third_?" he asked incredulously. "Are you serious?!"

Halo did not answer, which translated to an unmistakable yes. 

Sage took in a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. _Another world?_ It was too hard to grasp. All this time, he's only known two realities. Nether and Mortal. The fact that a third world existed unknown to him… Unknown to _any_ of them…

"Did Talpa know?"

He felt an affirmative nod.

"And the Ancient?"

Another.

"But…" _Neither one mentioned anything about it. _"Why all the secrecy?"

'No access.'

Sage blinked. "They couldn't get in?" Beings as powerful as those two, and they couldn't get in?!

'Sealed,' the armor replied. 'From within.'

"Sealed from within…" he repeated to himself, crossing his arms over his chest in a thinking mode. He'd have to find out more about this new realm. Obviously, Halo knew about it, but he couldn't actually rely on the armor to tell him everything. _Why are mystical entities always so mysterious?_

Sage blinked back tired eyes, yawning a bit. 

'Rest.'

He shook his head. "I still need to think some more." He had already exhausted the topic involving Takeru. He couldn't figure out anything beyond what he already knew since a lot of the information he still needed was missing. But then there was the issue of Maya and Celine and the almost identical pendants they wore. And then the demon's mission. Sage's eyes furrowed in concentration. "It seemed like the demon had no qualms with trying to kill Takeru or Celine, but…"

_…No! Not the child!!!_

He frowned. That phrase… He remembered it clearly. 

'Mistake,' Halo confirmed. 'Not kill.'

"But why?"

Sage's head was starting to hurt. He had come to grasp too much information at one time. And far too many loose ends still remained. 

'Rest.' He felt Halo urging him along, making him smile a bit. _Sounds like it's worried about me._

"There's one more thing." Sage could have sworn he heard the armor groan.

"About Lady Sierra…" He was talking more to himself than directing the conversation to Halo. "Obviously, if all of this happened, then Maya's really dead. And so she and Sierra can't possibly be the same person." He was pacing now, a hand under his chin as he walked to and fro. "But then how did a demon hunter from the Mortal realm come to possess a magical pendant from a sealed, believed-to-be 'unreachable' world?"

'Light Bringer… think too much.'

Sage chuckled lightly, sitting down on the floor. "I'm just wondering what her role is in all of this. There's a connection somewhere. I know it."

"And there's another thing that's nagging at me," he added. "It's that feeling that… everything's just started." 

No matter what has happened so far, Sage knew that what he and the guys were going through now was nothing compared to what was ahead. Even the Dynasty war, for some odd reason, seemed like a walk in the park. His instincts kept warning him about a time up ahead that would try and push all of them to their limits physically, mentally, and emotionally. It would put their ideals and most cherished beliefs to the test. Leave them tottering uneasily on the brink of hell. And would they come out of it victorious like they always have?

He sighed, lowering his head. "The future is so uncertain. Especially ours. One person can change it for us all and not even know it."

Sage smiled ruefully, drawing his knees up to his chest. _What does my future have in store for me?_

***

"Did you try a feather duster?"

"Didn't flinch."

"Shinai?"

"Not one move."

"Try screaming?"

"Tone deaf."

"How about ice water?"

Satsuki paused. "Now there's a good idea!" she beamed. "I'll go get the bucket."

"Wait." Rowen grabbed her wrist, pulling her back. "Maybe we shouldn't."

"Why not?" she asked innocently. "Seems like it just might work."

"That's what I'm afraid of." _Sage would be royally pissed. That's for sure._

"Well?" Satsuki pulled her arm free, looking intently at him. "What should we do then?"

"Um…"

"Is he still at it?"

Both teenagers turned back to the dojo door just as Grandfather Date stepped inside, carrying a paper bag in one hand. He gave his grandson a peculiar look. "I don't believe I had trained him to meditate for this long."

"Grandpa…" He looked at the youngest of the Date children. "What are we going to do? Nii-chan hasn't eaten anything at all today! He has to snap out of it!!"

"Don't worry yourself so much, Satsuki," he told her, walking deeper into the dojo. "Your Grandpa has a solution for everything." Picking a nice spot not too far away from where Sage was, he sat down on the floor. "Even for odd situations such as this one."

"What do you plan to do, Date-sama?" Rowen asked curiously.

"Oh… just an old method." Grandfather Date opened up the bag he had been carrying with him, pulling out a small plastic jar, followed by two palm-sized glass bottles (one empty, the other filled with a clear liquid), and a Q-tip.

Rowen raised an eyebrow at the old man as he unscrewed the jar and, with the Q-tip, scraped some of the cream out of the container. He then smeared it on the inside of the empty bottle, making sure to coat it well with the white substance. Taking the other bottle in his hand, he poured a little bit of the liquid into the first and swirled the contents around for a good minute before handing it over to Rowen, who had been watching over his shoulder the entire time. 

"Make him smell this," Grandfather Date instructed as he began to put everything away. "Wave it in front of him a couple of times. But make sure his skin doesn't touch it."

Rowen turned the bottle over in his hand, bringing it up to his face to examine it more closely. 

"And don't smell it yourself."

"Why not?" He asked distractedly, taking an experimental whiff of whatever it was inside. "Ugh!" Rowen immediately reeled back, his hand moving to his nose while the other held the bottle as far away from him as possible.

"Ancient Japanese remedy," Grandfather Date spoke calmly, rolling up the paper bag as he got up from the floor. "Used to wake people up from comas."

"I'll bet!"

Satsuki began giggling to herself.

Rowen pinched the bridge of his nose with his knuckles, his eyes starting to water. An obvious side effect, no doubt. "Man… That went right up to my head."

"Of course," Grandfather Date nodded. "The vapors created from the cream and the alcohol were meant to shock the brain back into consciousness. It would be similar to what you teenagers would call a 'brain freeze.'"

"Yes, except this is much MUCH worse." He closed his eyes, his hand moving up to massage his forehead. _No brain freeze could be **this** bad!!_

The elder man chuckled to himself. "I had warned you."

Rowen decided not to reply to that, watching as Grandfather Date made his way to the exit. He stopped at the door. "Are you coming, Satsuki?"

"Oh! Um…" She glanced over at Sage, and then at Rowen, indecision written clearly on her face. 

Rowen nodded to her, signaling for her to go if she wished.

Satsuki gave a tentative nod, remembering what they had talked about earlier. _It'd be better this way._ She mouthed the words 'thank you' before turning to leave. Both she and her grandfather silently walked out the door. 

Alone at last.

But as to why he was able to be alone with Sage… that was still puzzling to Rowen. He understood Satsuki's reason based on what they had talked about after he had comforted her. But he had surely thought that Grandfather Date would want to talk to his grandson first before he did. However his actions right now suggested otherwise. 

Maybe the elder man knew that whatever it was that prompted Sage to meditate for so long was a subject that his grandson was not going to tell him under any circumstance. Or rather, he was aware that Rowen would have better luck in coaxing out the truth and aiding the young heir to the Date dojo better than he could. In either case, it worked to the blue-haired boy's advantage.

Looking at the bottle, and then at Sage, who had such a calm expression on his face, Rowen sighed, kneeling down in front of him. _Sage is not going to be happy with me when he wakes up._ He hesitated/stalled for a moment longer before positioning the bottle under his friend's nose.__

***

It took longer than he thought. But it worked nonetheless.

Sage jerked back, his hand moving to his nose while the other moved back to brace his fall backwards. He cringed as his head started to surge. His eyes began to water and his nose felt raw. "Geez! What the hell was that!?" 

He blinked away enough moisture out of his eyes to catch a glimpse of shocking blue hair. 

"Rowen…" Sage growled dangerously, still keeping his thumb and index finger pressed firmly against the bridge of his nose.

The subject of the blonde's aggression quickly jumped to his feet, hastily stuffing the bottle into his jacket pocket. "Sage! Glad you're awake buddy!" He took a step back, his mind trying to determine the likelihood of him making it out the door before Sage pummeled him into the ground. He gave the kendoist a nervous smile. "You had me worried there for a moment."

Sage slowly rose to his feet, keeping cold eyes fixated on the boy. "You have five seconds to explain yourself."

"Ah…" His mind quickly searched for something to say. "It's three o'clock." Rowen slapped himself mentally. _What kind of **lame** excuse was that?!_

Luckily, the phrase had served its purpose rather well. Sage's hand limply dropped down from his face._ I didn't just… I've been meditating for… It's three o'clock?! _"No way!"

"Yup." Rowen nodded his head, relieved that he no longer saw the tint of cold steel in Sage's eyes. "Ten hours. Straight." He gave him a curious look. "You didn't notice?"

Instead of answering, Sage plopped back down onto the floor, crossing his arms over his chest in a reflective manner. _So that's why I was so tired towards the end. _He frowned. _Ten hours nonstop? You've got to be kidding me._

"Sage?" 

No answer.

Rowen shot him a disapproving look when he had caught sight of the expression Sage had on his face. Three possibilities entered his mind. Sage was either thinking about something he had learned, still in shock about the time, or… _He's not fully conscious yet._

The last idea was rather far-flung but, all things considered, it _was_ possible.

_Well…_ He eyed the abandoned shinai that Satsuki had brought out earlier. _Let's see which is correct. _

Walking around Sage --- who had, for reasons unknown, fallen into a deep pensive mood --- Rowen made his way off to one side of the dojo. He stopped, nudged his foot under the bamboo sword and, with one deft movement, tossed the weapon up to easily catch it in his hand. Leaning it against his shoulder like how an army officer would hold a rifle, he casually strolled up behind Sage, whistling an aimless tune. And in the time it took the average person to blink, Rowen had brought the shinai straight down on his unsuspecting victim.

Almost simultaneously, Sage jerked one of his arms up over his head, blocking the supposed surprise attack with his forearm.

"Do you mind?" he asked over his shoulder, an irritated edge creeping into his voice. "I'm trying to think."

"Oh, obviously," Rowen replied sarcastically, lifting the shinai from Sage's arm and walking slowly around him. After a slight pause, he said, "You know, the best way to solve a problem when you're stumped is to get a second opinion on the matter. Say… oh I don't know. From your best _friend_, maybe."

"…I can't tell if that's bitter sarcasm I'm hearing or just one of your odd moods."

"Maybe it's both," Rowen replied with a shrug, sitting down on the floor in front of Sage. "So, you care to tell me what happened or should I use my impeccable insight to draw the information out of you? Slowly. And painfully."

Sage gave him a weird look. "Am I a captured spy from a hostile country?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "No. No, it's just… I don't know. My brain's not exactly at its best right now. I haven't eaten lunch yet."

"Well I beat you on that. I haven't eaten breakfast."

"I know. Satsuki told me." With a last chuckle, Rowen sighed, remnants of a smile still on his lips. "Man, if we're going to be like this all day…" He let the sentence hang, knowing that he didn't have to finish it in order for Sage to know what he was talking about.

With a slight nod, Sage beamed at a sudden thought. "Maybe we should eat first."

"Oh, I don't think so!" Rowen cried. "You're trying to avoid the subject at hand."

"Am not. I'm just hungry! C'mon, Rowen. It's three o'clock."

The boy shook his head firmly, a few stray strands of hair falling into his face. "Not until I know what happened last night."

Reluctantly sighing, knowing that there was no way out at the moment, Sage took a deep breath, calming himself before beginning. "My dreams ended last night," he informed him solemnly. "The little girl that I've been telling you about… she died because I couldn't protect her. I couldn't protect the eldest princess, Celine. And I couldn't save her sister, Maya. Nor myself, in the end."

Rowen remained quiet, recalling what they had talked about last night over the phone. He had insisted, since Wednesday, that they talk regularly about the dreams every day at some time in the evening. Regardless of all this business with Lady Sierra, Rowen had taken upon himself to find out more about what Sage was seeing, and hopefully help him in any way possible. Last night, after they had discussed the issue about Ryo, Rowen was a bit shocked to find out that Sage was playing the role of someone else. But as he thought about it more, it made sense in a strange way. 

Going over the last sentence Sage said, Rowen looked him straight in the eyes. "So, Takeru died then." 

Silence.

He blinked twice, startled at the sudden stillness of the room. "He _did_ die right?"

Sage remained silent, not because he was reluctant to tell him, but because he didn't know how to word it right, or where to begin for that matter. 

Before Rowen got another word out, Sage raised his hand to silence him. "Let me just tell you what happened first. Hold all questions till later, okay?"

Slowly, he nodded.

***

Sage was able to get through the dream relatively quickly. Less than five minutes of nonstop talking. But that's as far as he got. 

"Wait, go over that last part again."

"I thought I said no questions."

"This isn't a question. It's a request," Rowen retorted smartly.

"Smart ass."

"Why thank you."

Sage rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Alright. After the demon spoke those words, there was a bright red glow. That's all I would see, even during my meditation when I would sometimes separate myself from Takeru and watch as a spectator. A red light that started from the demon's eyes and then spread out through both of them. But when I remember the actual dream, I distinctly remember… pain."

"You mean it wasn't that bad when you were meditating?"

"No. When I kept going over it, the pain was there, and so were the emotions. Not as intense compared to the actual dream. But going back to last night, I felt a combination of the wounds Takeru received and…" Sage sighed, a bit frustrated. "I don't know what it was actually. I've never felt it before. You'd think that with being captured and tortured by the Dynasty and all that other crap we went through, I'd know but… it was _new_. It was a change I felt inside of me that just ripped at my soul and hurt me in a way I didn't think possible." His eyebrows scrunched together as he frowned. "I didn't know what was happening. Or how to pull out of it if I could. I think right when I realized that, my mind panicked."

Rowen looked up at his friend, startled. _He… panicked?_ That was rare. _Very_ rare. Okay, he knew that Sage was no different than himself, but for him to actually feel that way and admit it…

"And this is when Halo intervened, right?"

Sage nodded. "The armor came to me and brought me out of the dream by force, and I woke up with my grandfather and the rest of my family by my side. I was pretty shaken up, and I don't really remember what happened after until I was in the dojo, meditating." He unexpectedly smiled at the thought of his next sentence. "I guess my brain decided to perform a mental shutdown for a while without giving me prior warning."

Rowen chuckled at the remark. "Looks like it. But let me ask you something. Right after you woke up and before your brain took a hike, how did you feel?"

"How did I feel?" Sage repeated and got an affirmative nod from the younger boy. "I…" His mouth hung open for a moment longer before he quietly closed it. 

"I was…" He tried again, but stopped for a second time, looking down at the floor. Could he admit to Rowen that he was truly and utterly…

"Angry?"

"What?!"

He blinked. _Okay, maybe that **wasn't** what he was trying to say. _

"Rowen, where'd you get that idea from?" Sage demanded.

"Satsuki."

He blanked for a moment, confused. "My sister?"

"I had a talk with her when I first got here," Rowen confessed. "She… told me what happened last night. And there were a few things that she said that I was concerned about so I wanted to know what you had to say about it first before I jumped to any conclusions."

"But since you told me that you hardly remembered what happened after you woke up then—"

"What did she say?"

The soft-spoken question made Rowen stop mid sentence. "Uh… She said that…"

Sage stared at his friend for a moment, noticing his hesitancy. "Just tell me Rowen," he said, earning him a surprised look from the boy. "I'm not going to be upset, if that's what you're thinking."

_Oh yes you will._ He knew that Sage wasn't actually going to take this as calmly as he had. Although the two of them were very close in temperament, the older Ronin tended to visibly react more to surprises than he would. 

Exhaling deeply, Rowen decided to comply. "When you had opened your eyes last night, I'm not sure if you were conscious or not at the time, Satsuki said that… She…" He frowned. _Damn. Why's this so hard for me to say?_ Sage was waiting patiently for him to continue. "She said that… Well your eyes, they were… They weren't—Aw shit!"

"Rowen…"

"I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, sensing the irritation in Sage's tone. "I honestly didn't think it was this hard to say. Gomen," Rowen apologized again with a rueful smile. _Now I know how Satsuki felt. _He decided to take it slow this time.

"When she had looked into your eyes… they were different. They weren't yours. I mean, they were your color and all, but… Satsuki had phrased the look you had as being 'wild.' Somewhat, untamed and fierce if you will. That's why she said that it wasn't yours and that's why I had asked if you were angry when you woke up." 

He stopped for a moment to try and read Sage's expression. The boy had fallen into another pensive mood, but he could see something more than just that. _He's shocked. _Rowen's lips pulled tight into a line. _He really wasn't aware of it._

"There's more," he decided to continue, knowing that, even with the glazed over look he had, Sage was still paying attention. "At the same time she saw that look, she admitted to seeing something else there. A frightened, trapped kind of feeling _separate_ from the first that gradually took over as you came to. Simultaneously with that, there was energy present in your room. Two in fact. The first being very oppressive and dangerous. The other, now that I think about it, resembled your armor's battle aura."

"My theory…" he moved on, not missing a beat, "…is that first pair of aura and emotion had to do with something that happened in the dream. I don't know exactly what, but I do know that the second aura had to be Halo. And the emotion…" 

"Came from me."

He paused when Sage had spoken up. Rowen honestly didn't know what had brought about the second emotion. But now… "You were scared?"

"I was. Maybe, even more so now when I think about it," he spoke quietly. "Halo had told me during my meditation that if it didn't wake me up when it did… I would have died in my sleep."

Rowen took in a deep breath, not even realizing that he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe after Sage had said that. Just to imagine that he might have come to his friend's house today not to visit, but to attend a funeral… "Shit."

"That's what I thought," Sage agreed. "I didn't think the armor was lying to me. Regardless, I was still a bit skeptical. But from listening to what you just said… I believe it."

"So that first aura would have…"

Sage nodded, drawing his knees up to his chest, a sad look crossing his face. He looked so vulnerable at that moment. And the sight of him like that made Rowen's heart grow heavy. 

Getting on his hands and knees, Rowen crawled over to him, taking a seat by his side. He stretched out his legs in front of him, using his arms as a support from his upper body while Sage had leaned forward to rest his chin on top of his knees. They sat like that for a moment in perfect silence. 

"You alright?" Rowen finally asked.

"…Yeah."

A pause. "Liar."

Sage laughed a bit at the remark, shaking his head. "Really, I'm fine."

"You sure."

A nod. "I guess I'm just tired. Too much has been going on this weekend."

"Yeah…" Too much _has_ been going on. And the day wasn't over yet. "You know, I sometimes wish we were back fighting the Dynasty."

Sage turned to him. "Why's that?"

Rowen shrugged. "Things seemed a lot simpler back then. Well…" he decided to correct himself. "The _beginning_ of the war was simple. It got really complicated in the end with everyone switching sides and all."

He chuckled. "That's true."

"But, I don't know. I always did a lot of thinking and planning back then. But now it hurts my head!" Rowen cried. "Maybe it's just because we've got so little to work with and it's just driving me in circles."

"I know the feeling," he nodded. "Maybe we're getting old."

Both teens looked at each other for a moment, contemplating the thought. "Nah!"

"You know, I'd hate to spoil possibly the only peaceful moment we've had all day, but—"

"No, go right ahead," Sage urged with a mock smile. "Be a killjoy if you want. Don't let me stop you."

"…Thanks," Rowen replied dully.

"Hey, you left yourself wide open."

He sighed in defeat. "I guess."

"Anyway, what were you saying?"

"Right. There's something that was bothering me about that first pair." Seeing that he had Sage's full attention, Rowen continued. "Obviously, the second aura was coming from you, since it was Halo. And the emotion was yours. But, where did the first aura come from? They don't just pop out of nowhere without a source. And why did Satsuki see that dangerous look in _your_ eyes, especially when that aura was supposed to kill _you_?"

Sage folded his arms on top of his knees, looking pointedly at Rowen. "Why do I have a feeling that you have a proposed answer for this?"

"Because I do."

"And I'm not going to like it, am I?"

"Nope."

With a frustrated sigh, Sage threw his hands up in the air. "Alright. Just say it."

"I think the aura came from you."

***

_Well **that** was direct! _Sage was very much aware of Rowen's straight forward, no bull tendencies, but the quick response still caught him off guard. Although he would have been angry at just the suggestion, some odd whim came over him and he found himself calmer than he would have been on any normal day. He deduced that he was just too tired to yell.

"So Rowen, are you saying that I tried to commit suicide?"

The almost playful response had made Rowen's brain stall for a spit second. He too was expecting something more heated than that nonchalant reply. 

"Not exactly. It's just that Satsuki was scared, Sage. I'd hate to say it but she was scared of _you_. Your twelve-year-old sister, who loves and adores you, at that moment when she walked into your room, was scared of you. And that's got to say something."

It did. It meant that the aura that had almost killed him came from his own soul. And his sister had felt it. _Did Ojiisama and Okaasan feel it too? _Were they afraid of him as well?

"Is there anything that you possibly remembered that could explain this?"

Silence.

"Sage, please. I'm not trying to make things harder for you. And I'm not blaming you for anything either."

"I know. I just wished that I was able to see more of what happened in my dreams," he said. "I have a feeling that the aura has a direct connection to what happened to Takeru. And if only I was able to finish the dream, then I'd know what it was."

"And you'd also be taking that newfound knowledge to your grave," Rowen added. "Personally, I'm glad you don't know."

"Yeah but it'd be really helpful now."

"Well, what do you think of the situation? Any ideas?"

Releasing his knees, Sage fell back onto the floor, arms spread out eagle-like around him. "I think the reason why I had that aura to begin with had to do with the change I felt in the dream. You know, the odd pain that I felt for the first time. It probably has to do with that because I know that demon did something to Takeru. Something worse than death."

"Worse than death, huh?" Rowen echoed, looking up at the ceiling. "It seems like the demon wanted revenge on Takeru for interfering the way he did. But what I don't understand is how it could have almost killed you but leave Takeru alive. I mean, he would have lived a hour, if he was lucky, with those injuries he had."

"Actually, he's just fine."

"Right. I guess the demon must have done something to make sure that he—_what_ did you say?!"

_Wow. _Sage blinked, quite amused. _Rowen was really slow on the uptake on that one._

"Sage, did I just hear you right?" the blue-haired boy demanded, turning half his body back to look at the blonde lying on the floor. "Did you just say that he was fine?"

"Yeah," he replied casually, still gazing up at the ceiling of the dojo.

"Meaning that you _saw_ him?"

"Yeah," came the second reply, followed by a yawn and a stretch. _Man, I'm getting sleepy. Maybe I shouldn't have lied down…_

"Where? How?!"

"Rowen, calm down."

"When did you see him?" he shouted. "Didn't you just find out that he existed _yesterday_?! How the hell did you—"

"Halo showed me."

He stopped his tirade upon hearing that simple answer. "The armor?"

"Yeah. We were talking a bit, and it showed me an image of real-time Tokyo. Takeru was there, just walking around."

'How long ago was this?' was the question that Rowen meant to ask, but something else came out of his mouth first. "The armor _talks_ to you?"

Sage sat up suddenly, his eyes going wide for a moment. Did he just let that slip? "Well I… um…"

"You mean, as in you can _hear_ it? It has a voice?"

"Well, not exactly," he tried to explained. "There's no definite voice. More like a thought impression in my mind. You mean Strata doesn't talk to you at all?"

"Sage, I only know three ways the armor communicates: Ancient, Anubis, or dreams and picture images." He counted off each item on his fingers. "I didn't think the armor could talk. How long has this been going on?"

"Uh, we're straying off topic here."

"Oh, right!" Rowen decided that he'd talk to him about this at a more convenient time. 

Watching as the blonde reclined back onto his resting place on the floor, Rowen asked, "How long ago did you see this image?"

"About…" He paused for a moment. "Over half an hour ago."

"And you were sure it was of today?"

"Yeah."

"…Can you recall the image?"

Sage closed his eyes, lowering his breathing to soft, small breaths. "Yeah," he said after a moment's concentration. 

Realizing that Sage was seeing the image right now, Rowen softly asked. "Can you see what time it is?"

Silence.

"4:00," he reported, opening his eyes. "Why'd you ask?"

"That's the _exact_ image you saw before?"

"Yeah."

"And you sure that's the time?"

"Rowen, what are you getting at?" Sage asked, sitting up for a second time.

"Was that the time?" he repeated.

"Yes it was the time."

"How'd you know?"

"Look. It was on one of the clocks that are practically on every street corner!" Sage cried, fully irritated. "Rowen! Can you please explain to me—"

"We gotta go."

"_What_?!"

"We gotta go," he repeated, getting up from the floor and, in the process, grabbing hold of Sage's wrist. "We don't have much time!"

"Time for what?! Where are we going?!" Sage demanded to know, pulling back on his weight in order to resist Rowen, who was trying to get him to stand up.

"There's no time to explain!" Rowen shouted, pulling as hard as he could towards the general direction of the door. But his socks kept sliding on the wooden planks and Sage was a lot stronger than he was. "Sage! Quit being so stubborn!!"

"Only if you will!" he countered, yanking back on his arm and dragging Rowen back down onto to floor with a thud!

He rubbed his sore behind before growling menacingly. "Sage…"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," he said evenly.

After a brief staring contest, Rowen backed down, averting his eyes with a frustrated sigh. "That vision you saw of Takeru, if it really was meant for today, was not the present." He then rolled back his sleeve, revealing his watch to Sage. "It's the future."

***

3:40.

It's only 3:40. But what Sage has seen before was…

"Now do you understand?" Rowen asked. "If we can just find Takeru, we'll be able to figure out what the hell's been going on."

"So c'mon." With that, he got off of the floor, looking back down at his blonde companion. "Like I said, we don't have much time."

Sage nodded, getting up as well and dusting himself off. While he was doing this, Rowen sat down on the front steps of the dojo where he had first discarded his shoes. Slipping one of them on, he asked, "So do you know where we're headed?"

"Yeah," he replied, picking up the shinai and rushing to the back room to put it away. "It's on the border of downtown. About four blocks from my house."

"Great." They could jog over there and still have a few minutes to spare. Maybe even run into Takeru ahead of time. _That'd be perfect_, he thought as he finished tying his shoe and put on the other. _If we could just talk to him, at least one mystery would be solved._ And that'd be one less mystery for him to rack his brain over. 

"I need to change my clothes."

"Oh go right ahead, Sage. I'll be waiting right—" Rowen caught himself mid sentence for the second time that day. "What?" He did _not_ just hear him right. 

"I need to go to my room and change. I'm in my kendo gi," he repeated. Yup. He heard him right.

"This is one hell of a time to have a fashion sense, Sage."

"I'll be done in a minute."

Rowen was about to laugh, knowing that to be everything _but_ true. Sage took _forever_ to change his clothes. But he held back the remark that he had in mind, knowing that seconds were ticking away and now was not the time to start an argument. "We shouldn't take any chances," he said calmly, finishing the last knot and getting up from the steps. "We need to get a move on."

"Fine. Let me just get my shoes then. I'm not going in slippers." 

He was about to let the blonde pass by him when a sudden thought came to mind, making him take hold of the boy's arm. "Wait. You'd better let me do it."

"Why?" Sage asked, watching as Rowen ran to his house. 

One word. "Family."

***

_If I'd let him walk in that house, no way he'd be able to get out of there in time,_ Rowen thought as he picked up a pair of Sage's running shoes and headed back towards the dojo. Especially with how Mrs. Date and Satsuki always worried about him. 

He picked up the pace, feeling that time was wasting away. _We should run over there. Just incase. _

Catching sight of Sage standing casually by the door, Rowen tossed him the shoes. "This'll do?"

Sage looked them over, frowning a bit. _Can't believe I'm going to go out in public in my work out clothes and a pair of running shoes._ But he kept his mouth shut once he took note of the stern glare that Rowen was giving him. One wrong word and he would experience extreme pain at the hands of a very irritated high school genius. 

_Right._ Nodding once, Sage wisely slipped on the shoes as fast as possible. 

Seeing that he was done, Rowen turned around and started running towards the front gate at full speed. They didn't have twenty minutes to get there any more. And for some reason, he had a feeling that if they didn't run now, they'd never make it in time. _I just hope Sage isn't as tired as he says he is._ If it were possible, Rowen would have gone alone and let Sage rest for a while. But he was the only person who knew exactly what Takeru looked like. True, silver hair is a rarity, but amidst a throng of people, that color is rather hard to spot unless you know what you're looking for. And Rowen didn't. So it was imperative that Sage came along. 

Too bad the boy wasn't exactly focused on the task at hand. 

***

Three blocks down, Rowen stopped dead, whirling on his heels to find that his worst fears were confirmed. 

Sage wasn't behind him.

"Of all the stupid—"He broke off, running an infuriated hand through his hair. He couldn't believe this. He just couldn't believe this. Sage was _never_ this irresponsible!! 

"He's going to get it once I find him," Rowen growled, stomping off in the opposite direction he's been traveling in hopes of finding Sage. "Just where the hell did he—"

Turning a corner rather sharply, he slammed right into a young girl, both falling to the floor in a heap of arms, legs, and shopping bags. 

Rowen placed his head in his hand, shaking it a little in order to drive out the dizziness. _Great. This was just great._ "I'm sorry," he apologized, removing his hand to look at the person that he had slam into. "Are you hurt? I wasn't watching where I was going…" His last sentence came off rather weak, the pounding of his heart suddenly robbing him of his strength and voice. 

The young lady picked herself off of the floor, dusting off her blouse and straightening out her skirt before she spoke, her crystalline azure eyes sparkling with amusement. "Is this how all young men pick up girls?" she asked lightly, lips painted a faint rose pulling up into a smile. "Surely you're more innovative than that."

Rowen was speechless. No matter how many times he had imagined in his head how he would meet a pretty girl, this was NOT one of the scenarios that came to mind! But _God_ was she beautiful. Great legs. Ample breasts. Perfect figure. Not to mention a killer butt.

She stooped down to his level, tilting her head to the side inquiringly. "Are you okay?"

Not trusting his tongue at the moment, Rowen refrained from talking, instead finally noticing the two shopping bags still lying on the floor. Carefully, he picked them up and rose from the floor, the girl following suit as well. 

"Um… here." He outstretched his hand, giving the two bags back to the girl and avoiding eye contact with her as much as possible. He was praying that she'd just say thank you and both of them would be on their merry way. But of course, with the way his luck has been going today, that was impossible. 

Rowen finally looked back at her face, seeing that to be the only safe place his eyes could rest on. She had that same smile. Mature. Seductive in a way. But yet, cheerful and mischievous. He noticed that he was a good few inches taller than her, realizing this fact when he'd caught a good look at her hairstyle. Blonde. With wavy curls that fell in ripples directly above her shoulders. Was she European or American? Rowen was shooting for the former. She had the remnants of an accent still in her voice. From where exactly in Europe, he wasn't sure. 

Rowen backed up suddenly when she stepped forward, still having that same alluring smile on her face. "You're shy, aren't you?"

Before he could get a word out, she brought her face closer to his, standing on her toes as she peered into the depths of his eyes. He felt a crimson flush rising to his cheeks, his body suddenly feeling hot with how close she was to him. 

With a final smile, she tapped his nose lightly and backed away. "Shy guys are always cute," she giggled, watching as Rowen's face turned an even brighter shade of red. _This girl… what did she want with me?_ Unfortunately, his answer came waaaaay too soon. 

"Wanna be my boyfriend?"


	28. SWTD: Day 14 Part 3

Shadow within the Darkness

(Day 14 – Part 3)

By: Little Ucchan

_Where **is** he?_

Sage crossed his arms over his chest, eyes scanning over the crowds of people in hopes of singling out a mop of bright blue hair. But after that had proven to be useless, he sighed to himself, lowering his head. 

_Don't tell me I beat him to it._ It would have been rather impossible, even if Sage, in the end, had used his sub armor to reach his destination. He recalled that Rowen was a good distance off when one of his mother's friends had flagged him down for some small talk. Sage _knew_ that he was too noticeable in the clothes he was in. 

Ending the conversation as quickly and politely as he could without alarming the woman, he had dashed into a nearby alley and donned his sub armor, taking the easier route to where Takeru was to appear. It was just a good thing that Sage had told Rowen of the cross streets beforehand. 

And yet he wasn't there.

Sage glanced at the street clock. _I still have time,_ he noted to himself. _Besides, Rowen can't be that far away. _With that in mind, Sage ran down the sidewalk, weaving his way through the crowd in search for Rowen. 

He didn't have to travel that far.

Almost at the other end of the block, Sage saw a flash of blue hair just around the corner. He would have noticed the boy's edgy feel or how his movements were sort of rigid. But instead, Sage immediately heard the voice of Rowen's female companion. 

_Don't tell me…_ He came to a walk as he approached him, now being able to see Rowen from the side along with a glimpse of a slender wrist adorned with four metal bangles. _He's chatting with a girl right **now**?_

And Sage thought _he'd_ be the one out of focus!

_Geez Rowen… _He brought a hand to his head. _Of all the times…_

"Sage!" 

He snapped out of his thoughts just as Rowen had noticed his friend's presence, coming up to his side with a rather relieved look on his face. "Man, I was looking for you. Good thing you showed up." Now maybe he could get out of this odd predicament that he found himself in. 

"Sage?" 

Rowen blinked, take aback when that girl he had run into turned the corner and called Sage's name with a tone that one could almost mistake for… recognition. He watched as she stopped for an uncertain moment before slowly approaching the duo, keeping her eyes fixated on Sage. And strangely enough, when Rowen had turned to look at his companion, he too sported the similar expression of shocked recognition.

"Sage…? Is that…"

He couldn't find words to speak, and instead the two of them remained gazing at each other in a moment of confused silence. 

Rowen was the only one not surprised. _Figures,_ he snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. _The most forward woman that I have ever met happens to know the #1 flirt in my high school._

He should have expected it. But the thing that happened next left Rowen baffled and Sage… Well after going deeper into shock, he was utterly appalled.

"Rika!!" he screamed, face fully flush and body shaking in nervous embarrassment when the girl, having had gained a sudden burst of energy, had leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Sage's neck and kissing him on each cheek in delight. 

"Oh my God!!! It _is_ you!!!" she cried, her enthusiasm causing her to giggle as she stared up into his eyes, still not noticing that he was beet red. "It's been so long! Two years, hasn't it? It's so good to see you again!!"

"Rika…"

Not missing the warning tone present in his voice, she wondered why Sage was acting so different around her. _He wasn't nearly this uptight before._ That's when she remembered where she was. 

Slowly pulling herself away, she gave him a sly wink before beginning to speak in English, mixed with a bit of a French accent for good measure. She gave him her best apologetic smile, continuing to converse fluently in the foreign language until she was certain that the disapproving stares and other similar onlookers were no longer looking at them with such distaste. 

"Posing as a foreigner who's not aware of the customs here." Sage nodded in approval. "Nice save."

"Why thank you," she beamed.

"Although you wouldn't have had to do that if you had just learned some self control."

"I _do_ have self control, for your information," she huffed, her speech easily switching back into Japanese. "I'll remind you that I've been in France until recently and they normally greet each other that way. I… just wasn't able to drop that habit just yet!"

_She easily made the language transition once she got here and yet she can't shake a few French customs. _Sage sighed to himself. _Why does that not surprise me?_

Although both teenagers would have very much enjoyed spending the rest of the day swapping past stories, a soft, if not rather annoyed, 'ahem' had demanded their attention. Mainly Sage's. 

Turning to his side, he caught sight of Rowen's slightly peeved expression. _Oh shit._

"Sage…" Rowen began, annoyance barely being held back from his voice. "Please tell me that this girl is your really close second cousin who's just recently arrived into the country and _not_ who I think she is because if she is… I'm going to be _really_ upset."

"Wha…?" 

"Just humor me and say it."

Watching the exchange with growing interest, Rika giggled to herself at how cute the blue-haired boy was acting. _Seems like he's a bit jealous, although he was rather nervous when I showed an interest in him. _Deciding that this was someone she wanted to get to know better, she stepped forward, her movement snuffing out the impending argument between Rowen and Sage. 

Seeing that the floor was all hers, she put on her best smile. "Sorry, if we were rude," she apologized for both herself and Sage. "You see, I just got back to Japan a few days ago. And then I run into one of my friends like this and I get all excited that sometimes I forget my manners." She made a quick bow and then gave her hand out to Rowen. "I'm Rika Lansdale."

"Um… Rowen Hashiba," he offered, taking her outstretched hand and shaking it uncertainly. 

"Rowen…" She repeated his name again, getting a feel of how if felt rolling off her tongue. "You're a friend of Sage?"

"…Yeah," he replied after they had released hands. "We… we go to the same school."

"Really?!" Sage did not miss how her voice raised with utmost delight. _Now what is she up to?_

He didn't have to wait long, for Rika wasn't one to keep secrets. 

"Then you must know a ton of embarrassing stories about---"

"Uh, Rika. I'd hate to interrupt, but Rowen and I were on our way somewhere and we're running late so…"

Rowen rolled his eyes. _Oh, _now_ he remembers._

"…you think we can pick this up another time?" he finished. 

"Oh, sure," Rika easily agreed, quite content with the reaction she got to let him go without a fight. "Pick the place and time."

"Friday. Shay's Diner at 6:00?"

"Great! I'll be there." That would have ended the conversation and send the two boys on their way if it weren't for Rika, who took that moment to grab Rowen's hand. "Rowen, wait a sec."

"What is it?" he asked a bit hurriedly because of the time and the fact that this girl made him feel self-conscious. 

"Do you have a piece of paper on you or a tissue or something?"

Seeing this as an odd question but complying anyway, Rowen searched through his jacket pockets, finding an old receipt from the last time he went to the market. "Will this do?" he asked, handing it over to her.

"Perfect. Now turn around and stand still."

Still confused, he again decided to do what she asked, turning his back to her and waiting as she used his back to write on the receipt. Rowen turned back around when the piece of paper, now with a phone number on it, suddenly appeared in front of his face. 

"What's this?" he asked, taking the small paper in his hand.

Rika smiled again, charmed by his naivety. "My cell phone number," she informed him. "You know, you never answered my question about being my boyfriend." She laughed a bit at his deepening flush. "If you're interested… give me a call, alright?" She couldn't help her lips from curling up when Rowen gave her a very meek nod. _He's so sweet._ She wondered, watching the two boys run down the sidewalk, if Sage's friend really would call her someday. Letting the thought linger in her mind, she looked one last time down the sidewalk before returning home.

***

"3:59?! Oh _shit_!!!"

"Calm down already! It's not like he'll disappear once the clock strikes four!"

"And how do you know that?!" Rowen demanded in between breaths as they raced towards the meeting place. "He's supposed to be _dead_, you know! Maybe he really will vanish after four!"

"You're being irrational," Sage told him.

"Yeah well, I'll have you know that nothing about that man is rational." After a second thought he added, "Nothing about _today_ is rational, for that matter. Just what was up with that girl?!"

"Rika?"

"Yes!" Rowen sighed to himself. "I don't know. It's just that when I was with her I forgot everything! All I knew was her, and I've never felt that way before."

"Don't worry about it. She has that effect on people." Sage smiled to himself. "Her presence just demands everyone's full attention, whether she's aware of it or not." _An actress whose only place is on center stage…_ That was Rika alright. He never thought that she'd come back into his life again. But… _What is she doing here?_

"So answer me this question." Sage was listening. "Just who the hell was she flirting with? I mean, be honest with me now."

"Honestly?" Rowen nodded, which caused Sage to laugh before replying. "Both of us."

"Is that legal?"

"With her, yes. She has no qualms about it. And no shame either." 

"You know, I could tell that the two of you were good friends." They were almost at the cross streets. "But she doesn't seem like the type you'd get along with." 

"Kento's not my type of friend either but I still hang with him."

"The circumstances were different then, remember?"

"Well, same with her. We met under very specific circumstances." Sage stopped under the streetlight, looking around for any signs of Takeru. "She's… very special to me."

"Special?" Now this was new. Sage having a thing for a girl that he's never even heard him talk about before? 

"We're not like that," he easily corrected when he noticed that implying tone in Rowen's question. "I'll explain later. Besides…" Giving him a knowing smile, he continued, "She's not interested in me."

Rowen was getting very good at blushing today. "Sh---she wasn't really serious about that boyfriend thing, was she?" 

"I don't know." He shrugged. "Rika does have a tendency to flirt. But this is the first time I've ever seen her ask someone so bluntly." He couldn't help himself from grinning. "I think she really likes you."

Before Rowen could say something as a response, Sage held his hand up for silence, closing his eyes and blocking out his hearing to the world around him. Small talk was always great to relieve the tension, but now was the time that they got serious. It was 4:01, and Takeru wasn't in sight. 

Sage slowed down his breath, all of his senses leaving him. His mind only knowing one thing. Takeru's aura. 

He could feel a small impression of it in the air. The man had been here only moments ago. He couldn't have gotten very far, only within the next block. But in which direction? 

Sage could feel his mind swirl, pulling back slightly. He really wasn't up to using his mental abilities right now. But he had to or they'd lose him for sure. _Just stay with me,_ he pleaded. _Just a few more seconds and…_

"Left."

Rowen turned to him as Sage opened his eyes. "He's left from here, but I'm not sure which side of the street he's on."

"You go down this way," he ordered. "I'll go to the other side and look there, alright?"

"Got it."

Rowen had barely finished crossing the street when screams rang out further down the block. Panicked shouts of warning that only lasted for a moment before there was the deafening sound of a car screeching followed by a woman's fearful shriek. He turned his head in the direction of the commotion, seeing a small girl with a handball in the middle of the street staring up at the front of a speeding car. His mind only took a moment to register the situation and a fraction of a second later for his body to move, but in that time, it was over. 

***

Sage had barely grasped his armor orb in his hand when, out of nowhere, a blur came out onto the street, speeding towards the car and child. In the instant that it took for the driver to stomp on the brakes, the child was safely out of harms way, wrapped up securely in a young man's arms. Only when he stopped to return the girl to her mother did Sage recognized the flowing gray coat and light silver hair of the rescuer. 

_Takeru._

Immediately he was on the run, trying to beat the growing crowd that was rushing to the scene of the near accident. Sage caught sight of Rowen, who had also seen the stunt and was running as well in hopes of catching him. But the man had already smoothly made his way through the throng of people without a word and was now crossing the street into the residential area. 

_Shit!_ Sage thought, dashing across the busy intersection and almost getting run over himself in the process. _Why's he running? Is it because he doesn't want publicity? Or does he know who we are? _The last thought didn't ease his mind, especially when he remembered that one instant that he caught sight of his face, hard gray irises staring directly at him. Takeru _had_ recognized him. And still he moved away. _He knows who I am, and he won't face me? Why?_ Something didn't add up. And the flight of this mysterious man made it more urgent that he and Rowen catch up with him. Fast!

"Whoa!" Sage cried out, skidding a bit as he almost ran straight into Rowen at the next intersection. 

"Sorry," he apologized, picking up his speed again. "Man, how can he move like that! Was he this fast in your dreams?"

"Not nearly." Sage shook his head. "We won't be able to catch up with him like this!"

Rowen knew this as well. Takeru had a big lead to begin with. And taking into consideration that he was alive and had survived that battle with the other demon, he had to have some unexplained abilities at his disposal that could make him this fast. _We're gonna lose him. _He pushed harder, trying to increase his speed, but the pounding of his soles against concrete was making his legs grow weary. _We're gonna lose him!_

"Sage! Use your sub armor!"

"What? Now?" 

He nodded. "I'll catch up. Just get to him already!"

Sage hesitated for a moment, estimating in his mind how long he could last in sub armor before collapsing. God knows that he could fall right now. What would stop him from passing out with the extra energy being expended? Even if the body armor was to enhance his abilities, if he wasn't up to it, wearing the armor was very taxing. 

With a slight nod, he pushed all of his worries aside and donned his sub armor. And the moment that the energy of Halo solidified around his body, he took off like a bullet; gone in mere seconds, leaving Rowen in the dust.

He slowed down a bit once Sage was out of sight, coming to a stop as he huffed out and sucked in needed air. _I forgot how fast he is in sub armor. _It was amazing to see the sheer speed and power of the armor from a civilian's perspective. _Damn. We need to get our armors back as well._ Picking up running again before he completely lost Sage, Rowen thought back to the past week. _So much to do now. _Three of their armors were gone. Their leader was in an emotional state. And the only other Ronin warrior with an armor in his possession was physically, mentally, and spiritually exhausted. _How will we fare in the next battle? _

After a few more minutes of running, Rowen unexpectedly came across Sage. Breathing hard with one hand pressed firmly against the wall for support, he noticed the other teen approach him from the back. 

"You remember, back then, when we kept using our armors… and it seemed as if it had limitless amounts of energy?" he asked, still panting. 

"Yeah?" Rowen watched as the color of his sub armor seemed to flicker weakly for a moment. "What about it?"

"I think… I just disproved that theory." With that, Sage leaned his back against the solid wall and slumped down to the floor as his sub armor disappeared to leave him in his kendo gi. He rested his head in his hands, raking his fingers through his hair. "God, I feel like crap."

"You okay?"

Leaning his head back against the wall, he looked up at his companion and shook his head. "I don't really know, Rowen." Sage spoke again after a moment of silence. "I lost him. With the sub armor, I was able to get a lock on his aura, but then he just vanished. I couldn't find him."

"It's alright," he assured him. "At least we know Takeru's in the city. Maybe we'll find him next time."

"I guess."

Rowen looked at his friend worriedly. He seemed so lacking in energy, especially after the duel the other day. What's been happening lately just wasn't what Sage has been used to. It's not anything they've been used to. With the battles against the warlords and the fight against Talpa, that was all the Ronins had to think about. How to beat Talpa. How to protect Mia and Yulie. How to survive the next attack. That was all. Not school or girls or upcoming tests. Not making it home to dinner on time or worrying about keeping the other 'activities' the guys have been involved in out of the public eye. They didn't have to worry about dreams of an unknown past or fighting enemies that weren't evil. They didn't have to deal with all of this _on top_ of the normal 'beating the bad guy' routine. 

Only now.

That's why it was getting to everyone. Because it never happened before. So how should they deal with it?

_By taking it one step at a time._ It was the only way Rowen could tackle this situation without going crazy. And right now, the first thing he needed to deal with was Sage.

"You really need a break."

"I know," he replied. "Let's call it quits for today, alright?"

"…No." He shook his head. "That's not what I meant. You need a break, from all of this." 

Sage sighed. "Rowen, you know I can't."

"You _have_ to," he cried. "Do you think you'll be able to survive an encounter with a demon right now? Or maybe another match with Sierra, if it comes to that? You need your rest."

"Rowen, this isn't exactly the ideal time for me to take a vacation. And what'd you expect me to do the next time we need to fight? Just sit it out and let Ryo handle the demon _by himself_? Are you crazy?! He hasn't even fought against one yet!"

"Perhaps you're right," he said. "But you know as well as I do that if you fight in the condition that you're in, you won't come out of it alive."

"Yeah well," he smiled ruefully for a moment. "I guess we better get those armor orbs back before that happens, ne?"

Rowen nodded once. "Let's head back to the dojo. Maybe we can find out how Cye and Kento are doing."

"Why?" Sage asked as he got up off the floor, with Rowen's help. "What're they up to?"

"Oh, they went to check up on Ryo," he reported. "Kento has a cell phone now, so I was thinking that we could call him."

"Sounds good. Then maybe we can eat something and relax a bit."

"Right. And maybe you can tell me more about this 'special' friend of yours."

Sage wasn't too eager to agree on that last part.

"You promised," Rowen reminded him with a sly grin.

He sighed in defeat. Sage _had_ told him that he'd tell him about Rika. 

"Fine. But you have to call her."

"_What_?!"

***

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Kento folded his arms over his chest. "He'd better answer," he muttered.

"Quiet," Cye hushed just as the door swung open and Ryo's grandfather stood before them.

"Oh, Cye. Kento. What brings you two here?"

"Good afternoon, Sanada-san," Cye bowed along with Kento. "Is Ryo in?"

The old man was hesitant to speak for a moment. "He's here, but he's not feeling well at the moment."

"Oh," Cye muttered quietly. "Is he ill?"

"Not exactly. He's just not in a good mood right now."

"I see." Cye was about to give up when a forceful nudge from Kento rammed into his side. "Um… Do you think we can try talking to him anyway?"

"That's fine with me," Sanada-san nodded. "I'll make some tea while you're here."

Before Cye could give a proper thank you, Kento had beat him to it. "Thanks!!!" With that, he was through the door before anyone could blink. Cye gave the elder man an apologetic smile and shrugged before entering the house himself, watching as White Blaze came to greet the two newcomers.

"Hey there boy!" Kento cheered, ruffling up the tiger's thick mane of fur. "How's Ryo doin' huh?"

With a soft growl, the feline lightly bit down on the boy's sleeve, dragging him to the door that led to Ryo's room. 

"Huh, he's been in there all day?" He scratched the back of his head and grabbed the doorknob. 

"What is it Kento?" Cye asked when he caught sight of that bemused expression on his face.

"Hm. It's locked." A mischievous grin crossed is face. "No problem."

"Kento, don't do anything stupid."

Unfortunately, the warning was heard on deaf ears, the boy already pulled out a department store gift card from his wallet. "This should do---hey!!"

"I'll take that." Cye said, waving the newly acquired card in front of Kento's face and then snapping his hand back just as the larger boy tried to make a pass for it.

"What's the deal, Cye?" he demanded.

"Forcing your way into his room is not going to help our situation any."

Kento scowled at his friend's reasoning, placing his hands on his hips in an irritated manner. "And how do you suppose we talk some sense into him with a door standing between us?"

"I don't know. But you shouldn't use the card."

"Why not?!"

Instead of answering, Cye motioned to the lamp stand behind Kento and the bundle of broken cards lying in a pile on the wood surface. It seemed like Sanada-san had already tried that trick.

"And it looks like this card hasn't been used yet." He shook his head as he examined it further. "It'd be such a waste."

"Give me that!" he cried out indignantly, snatching the piece of plastic out of the Cye's hand. "Now what do we do?"

"How about knocking?"

"…You know you are _very_ sarcastic today."

"Really?" Cye pretended not to notice.

With an annoyed sigh, Kento brought his hand up and knock on the door. "Yo, Ry. It's me. Open up will ya."

No answer.

He knocked again. "Ryo. C'mon man, open up."

Still nothing. 

"Maybe I can ram the door down."

Cye rolled his eyes. "Oh please." 

"I'm serious!" 

"Now, should I be the one to tell Mama Fuan that you have to pay for breaking Ryo's door or should you do the honors?"

"Geez Cye. You didn't have to put it _that_ way."

A soft chuckle caught both of their attention. "You two are always amusing to watch," Sanada-san commented lightly as he set a tray on the living room table. "Have a seat."

They easily complied, kneeling down on the soft linen cushions on one side of the table across from Ryo's grandfather. Cye watched as the man poured each of them a cup of tea, waiting until he served himself before giving a short bow and picking up his cup. 

"Sanada-san?" 

The elder man looked up from his seat. "What is it, Cye?"

"Do you have any ideas as to what's bothering Ryo?"

"Well, I was hoping that you could tell me," was his reply. "He was just fine when he left to meet with you yesterday. But when he got home…" He shook his head sadly. "It's as if he carried the burden of the world on his shoulders."

"I'm sorry. But we don't know what happened to him either, Sanada-san."

"That's right," Kento pitched in. "We were split up for a while, and the next time we saw Ryo, he was acting like that."

"Well, then I guess we're all at lost here."

"He hasn't spoken anything at all?" Cye asked.

The old man shook his head. "I'm sorry to say that he hasn't."

Cye rocked back on his knees, taking a sip of his tea. This was more serious than he thought. He knew that Ryo and his grandfather were close. By now, he should have talked to Sanada-san about this. But considering that it was Ronin business… _Maybe that's why, but… he didn't even make an attempt to talk. That's not like Ryo at all._ What was wrong? 

"Sanada-san. Can you make a guess as to what might be wrong?"

The elder sighed in remorse, knowing what he was about would not bode well with his grandson's two friends. "I've cared for Ryo almost his entire life. But… I've never felt such a sense of pain and sorrow than what I am feeling from him right now."

***

_What am I doing?_

She couldn't believe it herself. Leaping from one tree branch to the next in the woods outside of the city in hopes that she'd run into some guy she met only yesterday… It's absurd!! A demon doesn't act this way! Not all giddy and excited over some human boy. No way!! 

But that's how Yume felt. There was something special about Ryo… About that encounter that just drew her towards him. And she couldn't wait to see him again. Even if it did mean spending most of her entire day wandering around in the forest when she had other business to attend to. Not to mention that if anyone she knew saw her right now, they'd think she was a foolish child, especially if that person so happened to be her so-called older 'brother.' 

_Oh, that idiot better not say anything about this or he's gonna get it!_ No sympathy for siblings. Even if they weren't really blood related.

Yume stopped for a moment, hiking up a higher, more sturdier, branch to take a break. She wondered if Ryo would recognize her, for she looked very different from the other day. Her hair wasn't pulled into a traditional bun, letting the cherry strands fall free around her face. And she wasn't wearing her lilac colored kimono either. Instead, the demon-girl sported a pale blue strapless dress that curved around her hips and stopped to rest a few inches above her knees. It wasn't too extravagant like her kimono, the only decorative piece being the plush silk cloth that looped once around her waist and almost fell down to her ankles. The same material loosely covered her forearms and shins as well, overlapping the simple shoes that she wore. 

Her 'working outfit,' as she would call it, was what she'd wear on any other day, especially when she needed a flowing freedom of movement like right now. True, it was a bit more revealing than she would like, now that she thought about it. But then again, she never had to worry about that issue until now. _I hope he doesn't think little of me. _

Thinking that she had rested enough, Yume was getting ready to jump down the tree when a pair of approaching voices from below made her stop. She couldn't see who the speakers were just yet, but she was certain that it was a couple of teenagers. 

"Dude, man. This is serious," a male voice had said. "I mean, once the old man said that, I kinda felt what he meant. It was freaky."

"I know. I felt it too," another spoke, this voice being more gentle than the first. "I wish we could have done something."

"Well, I _could_ have busted in there but _you_ wouldn't let me."

"Are you still upset over that?"

"Yes! At least we would have been able to talk to him instead of just sitting there in the living room!"

The two boys were now passing right under the shelter of the tree Yume was standing in. She only caught a glimpse of a thin figure with hair the color of autumn leaves and his muscular companion before both fell out of her line of vision, only the sounds of their voices revealing their location to her. She'd have to wait until she was sure they were farther away before she continued looking for…

"Ryo would have kicked your ass for that little stunt."

_Ryo…?_

"Have you no faith in me?!"

"Setting him off is a surefire way to get a beating and you know that."

"Tch. I hate this."

Her heart skipped a beat._ Those boys know Ryo. _

Once they were out of sighed, Yume jumped down from the tree branch, taking a moment to judge in which direction they originally came from before setting out on foot. _He's nearby. I'm sure of it!!_

It only took her a few minutes to reach the front of the cabin Ryo lived in. Her heart was pounding with excitement at the prospect of seeing him again. Taking a few steps forward, she stopped for a moment, realizing how she was acting. _I sound like a kid. C'mon, compose yourself, Yume,_ she told herself after a deep breath. _Just be natural._ When she felt her nerves calm down, she approached the front door. 

That's when she noticed the white tiger. 

White Blaze was lying down on the porch when he saw the demon-girl from the other day standing in the small clearing in front of the cabin, looking a bit anxious. He picked himself off the floor and approached her, inclining his head to the side at her unfamiliar look. 

She must have realized that the tiger wasn't exactly sure who she was, taking a step back and tilting her head to the side like he had. "Hey there," she greeted softly, giving the animal a small smile. "Do you remember me?"

As a reply, White Blaze sniffed at her, picking up her familiar nectarine scent and bobbing his head once for confirmation. 

"I'm glad," she giggled. "Say, is Ryo here?"

At the mentioning of his master's name, the tiger made a bit of a whining sound before nudging Yume forward from behind.

"Hey! Wha…?"

He pushed her forward again, coming up to her side and inclining his head in the direction of the cabin as best as he could. But Yume didn't understand what White Blaze was trying to tell her. Even so, she knew that there was something wrong, the anxiety building up in the pit of her stomach as her testament. _Ryo…_

White Blaze suddenly bit down on the band around her arm, tugging her forward. She nodded to him and let the feline lead the way. 

The duo came up to the side of the cabin to a window towards the back. Yume watched as White Blaze gave her a long indecipherable look before stepping aside, allowing her to look through the window. She was a bit hesitant, not exactly sure what was going on, but in a moment, she gazed though the glass into a bedroom where a young boy with raven black hair lied sprawled on his bed staring up at the ceiling. 

Panic started to build up inside her throat, suddenly feeling an aura around him. A dark, gloomy feeling that seemed to emanate from him entered her mind, almost making her burst into tears. But her will prevailed. 

She swallowed down the lump in her throat, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath for a moment. Yume hated it when that happened. Maki always told her to be careful with humans and their emotions. The demon-girl was highly sensitive to their feelings, being able to experience --- to a certain degree --- what they felt in their hearts. But the ability normally just made her uncomfortable, or, at one time, cast her into a gloomy state herself. But with Ryo…

_It's so strong. His aura… his pain is so strong. _She shivered. _Why?_

His pain called out to her. She need to know what happened. She needed to know what made him suffer so much. And before she knew it, she was knocking on the glass window, trying to get his attention. But oddly enough, he didn't move to get up or to even look at the window. He only continued to gaze blankly up at the ceiling, completely oblivious to reality. 

Yume tapped on the glass again, this time harder and for much longer. But the act yielded the same results. Ryo's body remained motionless on his bed. But she wasn't about to give up. Oh no. She was far from it. 

Concentrating her energy into the tips of her fingers, she closed her fist tightly, bringing it up to her chest. Like a cat, she suddenly opened her fist and her fingernails extended to at least three inches long, the deadly tips glistening in the afternoon sun. 

White Blaze watched with growing curiosity as Yume approached the left end of the window where the lock was located on the opposite side of the glass. After a moment of deliberation, she began to carve out a hole in the glass big enough to squeeze her hand through. The slight screeching noise of nails against glass was a bit grating to the tiger's nerves, but it was tolerable. At least it was better than Kento's idea to break down the door. 

***

_"You'll take care of him, won't you?"_

The words echoed throughout his mind, teasing him softly with a pleasant smile accompanying that voice. 

_"Don't worry about it. I saw what happened…and to tell you the truth I think your actions were justified."_

He remembered it the be the first time they spoke. 

_"Just don't tell him that."_

_"Don't worry, he can't hear us." _

A charming smile… _"Ja ne!"_

That's how it started. By seeing a different side of her. 

_"My name is Laura Kinoku. I'm sorry but I don't know your name."_

She initiated the conversation. She started all of this. 

_"You think… a few years from now… if we're still friends, you'd tell me about your past…?"_

A soft smile… _"Yes, I think I would… You don't mind waiting?" _

_"Just whenever you're ready."_

A friendly smile… _"Thanks Ryo."_

She wanted him to be her friend.

But…

_"Lady Sierra!! The battle's not over yet!"_

…But…

_"The battle **is** over. I beat your friend."_

Fate interfered…

_"The challenge was for **both** of us. All or nothing. And you haven't beaten me. C'mon Sierra! Let's do this!!"_

And what once was…

_"This will be the final duel. Winner takes all."_

…could no longer remain as is…

_Laura… _

_…What can I do? Please…_

_Tell me…_

***

Ryo blinked, slightly puzzled by the shadow that was cast over him when he came to. He remained lying there on his bed staring into White Blaze's dark brown eyes, bewilderment written all over his face before he sat up, forcing the large feline off of his bed. He looked down at his animal companion, wondering just how the hell he had managed to get into his room when he noticed another figure standing by his now open window. 

"Yume…?"

She gave him a tentative hello, smiling a bit, although her heart wasn't up to it. She could still feel that pain inside. It wasn't as strong now, Ryo's mind being currently occupied by her sudden appearance. But it was there nonetheless. And she couldn't bring out a cheerful smile, even for his sake. 

"Um… I hope you don't mind, that I came here."

Ryo looked down at the floor, folding his hands between his legs. "No. It's alright."

"…Are you okay?"

He didn't answer, but he didn't need to, Yume's unusual ability bringing forth his reply. 

Ryo wasn't okay. It seemed as if once she had asked, he had slipped into an even more remorseful state. There was no merriment in his being. No worry. No concern or curiosity… What happened to the human boy she met the other day?

"Yume," he spoke softly after the silence continued. "I'm sorry… Today's not a good time for me. I…"

A quiet sob stopped his attempt at an explanation. 

He looked up, surprised as the tears fell down her face. She tried so hard to make them stop, wiping the wetness from her eyes. But stubbornly they continued to fall, like rain. Fall in mourning of the pain and guilt inside his soul. 

Yume had felt it. In that short moment, she had felt the heaviness of his heart, agony stricken for hurting someone he cared for. Betraying someone that trusted him. Betraying himself and the promise he made. She felt it all in one single moment. And the overwhelming feeling had broken down her defenses, unable to resist the tears that came flowing down her face. 

And so she cried in sorrow for his pain. 

_Damn it._ She brought her hands to her face. _Why'd I have to…_

She gasped, startled when she found Ryo right in front of her, his arms gently circling her small frame and bringing her body close to his. He was so much bigger than she was, his arms easily wrapping themselves around her, keeping her in the warmth of his embrace. Being so close to him obscured his face from her sight, so she couldn't judge how he was feeling at the moment. But she felt the beating of his heart and the slight tremble of his body. And then she felt the cool drop of a tear fall against her shoulder. He was falling apart, needing something to hold onto.

Shaking off her own grief, Yume brought her arms around his neck, placing her hand as firmly as possibly on his back while the other gently combed through his hair, bringing his head closer to her. She felt another tear fall on her shoulder.

Holding each other this way in silence allowed her to see into Ryo's heart. He was holding onto this pain. But he needed to let go or he'd never be able to continue on with his life. But... he wouldn't let go. She felt the guilt. The desire to remain in sorrow as a way of penance. Ryo had resolved himself to sulk here in his room. Because… _Because why?_

Then she heard it in her own mind. Heard his voice, tired and quiet. 

_She won't forgive me… She would never forgive me._

"Would she?"

Ryo blinked in surprise, his mind blanking. The silence remained for an uncertain moment before Yume pulled herself away so she could look at him.

"Is she so cold hearted that, after seeing you in such pain, she wouldn't forgive you?" She softly wiped a stray tear away from his face with her fingertips. "Does she even know that you shed tears for her? Does she know… that you're sorry?"

He didn't answer, but his eyes said it all. 

"You have to tell her."


	29. SWTD: Epilogue

Shadow within the Darkness

(Epilogue)

By: Little Ucchan

_You have to tell her…_

The words echoed in his mind, giving him strength with every single syllable. Yume was right. He had to tell Laura. No matter what the final outcome was, whether if she forgave him or not, Ryo at least had to tell her that he was sorry. 

_Right,_ Ryo nodded to himself, picking up the cordless phone in his room a few minutes after Yume had left. _I have to tell her._

[An hour later…]

Now this was interesting.

Tap tap tap tap pause… 

The leader of the Ronin warriors… unable to dial a phone number.

Tap tap tap tap pause… 

How sad.

_Okay,_ Ryo stopped his pacing long enough to draw in breath and bring up his courage. _Just screw it and get it over with already!! _

With a nod, he turned on the phone.

Beep. 

_Here goes._

Dial tone. Pause… 

…Beep. _Maybe not._

And with that, he continued his pacing around his room. Tap tap tap tap tap… 

White Blaze slung one of his paws over his eyes, emitting air from his lungs to produce a sigh. The repetitive sounds echoing through his master's quarters had tried his patience one too many times. The tiger wasn't bothered at the boy's first attempt. The second… still nothing. The third… he was vaguely interested. The tenth time… okay, Ryo was pushing it. But after sixteen attempts at trying to dial ONE phone number, White Blaze declared that he had had enough. 

The tiger peaked his head around the corner of the bedpost from where he laid at the bottom of Ryo's bed, catching a glimpse of the boy as he turned to continue his pacing on the other side of the bed. Tap tap tap…

White Blaze rolled his eyes. He understood why his master was nervous to make the phone call. But after so many attempts, not to mention failures, he'd thought that Ryo would have given up already. Or at the very _least_ stop pacing for a full minute! He'll wear a creak into the woodwork at the rate he was going!

Strange, but amusing beings humans were. 

After what seemed like Ryo's eighth round of pacing since he had hung up the phone, White Blaze got up on all fours and crouched low at the corner of the bed. Once Ryo's legs came in his line of vision, the feline lunged forward, sweeping his body right under the boy and bringing his master crashing down onto the floor with a loud and ungraceful THUD. With accompanying swear words, of course.

"WHITE BLAZE!!!" 

The tiger snickered smugly to himself, the agitation he felt slowing drifting away to oblivion. Damn that felt good.

"Ahem."

White Blaze turned around to meet his master's gaze, the boy glaring at him with a half-annoyed half-tired expression. "What, may I ask, was _that_ for?" 

Picking up the cordless phone in his mouth, White Blaze dropped it on the boy's stomach, looking at Ryo pointedly. He sighed, sitting up and taking the phone in his hands. "You're right. I'll do it." 

Although he said it firmly, he was still hesitant, taking a good long minute before he actually dialed the seven digits into the telephone. 

Ring…

Ryo was drumming his fingers nervously against the wood floor, the incessant beat continuing until White Blaze abruptly clamped his paw over the boy's hand, silencing the irritating noise. 

He grinned sheepishly. "Gomen."

Ring…

The tiger watched as his master was looking around his room distractedly. He groaned inwardly at the boy's uneasiness.

Ring… 

Click!

White Blaze roared, thoroughly agitated that Ryo had hung up the phone after the third ring! 

"It's not that easy!" he protested.

The tiger growled a response.

"Well let's see _you_ try!!" Ryo shot back. 

Promptly accepting the challenge, While Blaze snatched the cordless out of his master's hands, leaping onto the bed and setting the device on the soft mattress. 

Ryo crossed his arms, a smirk on his face. "Alright Blaze. Go ahead. Call her."

The tiger snorted, turning back to the odd contraption of man that sat before him. Sniffing at it, he tilted his head to the side in obvious bewilderment. Ryo watched on with growing amusement. _He's never going to figure that out. No way in hell._

Never doubt a 1000-year-old guardian spirit. Even if he is in the form of a tiger. 

***

"WHITE BLAZE!! GIVE THAT BACK!!"

Sanada-san glanced in the direction of his grandson's room for a moment. Honestly, he was happy that Ryo had returned back to his old self again, although he didn't know exactly how the boy had managed to snap himself out of it. But right now, the old man sort of wished that the energetic teen had remained mellow for a bit longer, just to enjoy a mild sense of quietness for a moment longer. 

Fat chance that was.

He shook his head, straightening out his newspaper when he heard a scuffle break out in the room. _Youngsters nowadays._

Sanada-san winced when the door suddenly crashed shut, the force creating a slight echoing vibration in the house.

"Got you now!!" he heard his grandson cry and then… CRASH!!

"RYO!!!"

"Sorry!!!" came the distant apology. 

The old man only sighed. _Why do I even bother?_

***

"White Blaze!!! Give it to me!!"

SWIPE!

"Don't do this to me again!!"

SWOOSH!

"Damn it!! WHITE BLAZE!!"

The tiger jumped out of Ryo's reach, still holding the prized phone in his jaws; the one that Ryo was so desperately trying to get back. Apparently, White Blaze had discovered the wonders of pressing the redial button and got an instant reaction from his master when the familiar phone number had dialed automatically. Now the tiger was playing keep-away with his master. 

Dodging again, White Blaze landed gracefully on top of the boy's bed. Ryo huffed, placing his hands on his hips. "That's it." 

In an instant, Ryo dove forward, preparing to tackle his animal companion down to the floor. But the feline leaped up, allowing his master to pass by harmlessly before falling back onto the bed. He smiled a tiger's grin, looking back to where Ryo landed after sliding across his bed sheets and falling over on the opposite side of the room. He chuckled silently, obviously pleased with himself. 

It's just too bad that he decided to celebrate early.

White Blaze roared in surprise, the phone being jarred loose from his mouth when Ryo suddenly yanked the covers out from under the unsuspecting tiger, sending the feline crashing onto the wood floor. 

Looking up at the ceiling, kinda dazed, White Blaze suddenly saw his master's head appear over the side of the bed, grinning triumphantly with the phone in his hands. "Nyah!" Ryo stuck out his tongue at his unfortunate companion. "I win!" He was definitely feeling a lot better compared to a few hours ago.

"Hello?"

Spoke too soon.

Ryo froze, the room falling deathly still as he recognized the female voice on the other line. _Oh no…_

"Hello?" he heard Laura say again. "Is anyone there?"

White Blaze got up hurriedly, forcefully nudging Ryo in the elbow to get him to speak. To say something. Anything at all!

Ryo blinked, looking at White Blaze, and then at the phone in his hand. He slowly raised it to his ear, breathing softly as to not make a sound. 

The silence remained, heavy and thick. The only thing that he heard was the rapid beating of his own heart, pulsating at his temples, the blood rush through his veins making him shake all over. Panic rose in his chest so fast that he found he couldn't formulate words, remaining mute on the other end of the line. And then… 

***

Click!

Laura blinked twice, remaining on the phone for a moment longer until she was certain that the unknown person on the other end had actually hung up. _How strange… _She was sure that she heard wild shouts from the other end coming from a man. And the voice… it sounded a bit familiar to her, although the cry was so short and muffled that she couldn't really identify it clearly. _I wonder who it was…_

"Oneesan!"

She placed the phone back on its hook, turning to see Sammy with her tiny hands on her hips, trying to look as menacing as possible. "What is it, Sammy?"

The girl scowled as best as she could. "You're suppose ta sleep. You're still sick!!"

Laura sighed when her sister reminded her of that little fact. Because of all the energy she used in the battles with the Ronins the other day, not to mention that she needed to erect that shield at the last minute and also work at healing the injuries she had gained regardless, the ninja evidently wasn't able to fend off a flu virus due to lack of strength. _How embarrassing,_ she sulked, feeling lousy all over. The mighty Lady Sierra, demon hunter extraordinaire, has fallen to a microscopic bug. _I'll never live this down._

"Oneesan…"

With another sigh, she marched straight to bed, Sammy pushing her from behind to make sure that her older sister actually _got_ to her room. If it didn't irritate her throat, Laura would have laughed as how her sibling was acting. At least she knew that she could count on the youngster in situations like this. 

Too bad she couldn't say the same about her senses at the moment. If only she were better, Laura would have noticed the demonic presence hovering outside her apartment window. 

A dark set of metallic-like eyes scarred with hints of gold glared through the thin glass, watching its prey like a hawk in mid hunt, just waiting for the perfect moment to make its kill. _She's weak. In her current condition, she'd be an easy target. _

His victory was close at hand…

Barely on the tip of his tongue. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

O_O ^____________^ SAGE PLUSHIE!!! ::takes the cute little thing from Panthera and hugs it. ^-^ I'll save the Ryo plushie till next chapter, since this is sorta short (but it IS an epilogue so what'd you expect?) ::Cuddles Sage plushie:: ^-^ Me happy. 

Okay. Back to something a 'bit' more serious. ^^;; Yes, BAD place to end. It's like one of my cliffhangers. But the introduction to _Unforeseen Circumstance _is probably just as short as this (maybe a bit longer) so expect that a bit sooner. You won't have to wait as long compared to how I take on my other chapters. But not as soon as this epilogue came out (since I DID mention that I wrote ¾ of this before the last chapter), ^^;; I just had a bit of a whim. 

WHOOO HOO!! ::throws a party::: I'M DONE WITH _SHADOW_!!!!! I'M DONE BABY!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ YEAH!!!


	30. SWTD: Somethin' Extra

**WARNING:** Some information presented in the bio may contain spoilers, although they are very VERY minor. 

Somethin' Extra:_ Character Profile (The Leader)_

**Name: **Ryo Sanada

**Age:** 15

**Height:** 5'5"

**Haircut:** Shoulder-length, unruly black hair

**Eye color:** Tiger blue

**Birthday:** August 15 (Leo/Virgo)*

**Race:** Human (Japanese)

**Weapon:** Twin katanas

**Style of dress:** Loose, casual type; prefers comfort over fashion****

**Pastime:** Playing soccer; hanging out with friends; taking walks in the woods****

**Pet peeve:** Being teased about his unknown girlfriend

**Love interest:** Yume

**History: **Descendant of a famous ninja clan in Japan, Ryo has been living with his grandfather, Yamato Sanada, since the death of his parents when he was still a small child. Trained in the ancient arts of his clan, his skills with the sword was put to the ultimate test when the demon emperor Talpa invaded the Mortal Realm. At the age of 14, Ryo became the unofficial leader of the Ronin warriors and wearer of both the Wildfire and Inferno armors. Although insecure with his new commanding role, he was able to lead his friends to victory against the Dynasty, ending the raging war that had consumed the streets of Tokyo. Now, six months later, Ryo is enjoying his life as a 2nd year student at Han'a High. But with the new demon threat, it looks like he won't be able to put down his swords anytime soon. 

**Personality: **Stubborn and impatient. Yet, passionate and giving. That's Ryo, alright. Although he is known to have an uncontrollable temper and a rash type of attitude in battle, Ryo is actually portrayed as a shy guy among his fellow high school students. He isn't as bold in public as his friends know him to be, not liking large social gathering and tending to feel uncomfortable when a lot of people are around. But then again, he never really cared for big parties and gossip, preferring to stay as far away from the complications that seem to plague the life of the everyday teenager. Although considered the 'leader' of the group, Ryo doesn't exercise much authority, preferring to get the opinions of his friends before they all reach a group consensus. But even if this is what he wishes, he doesn't always get what he wants. Many important, spilt-second decisions somehow fall unexpectedly on his shoulders. And whenever he'd make (in his opinion) the wrong choice, Ryo could be fairly hard on himself. He can easily fall into a state of self-loathing and depression whenever he feels that he has failed his friends or done anything to hurt them. Because of the loss of his parents, Ryo is very protective of his grandfather and the rest of the guys, considering them to be a part of his family. He's a very self-sacrificing and virtuous individual who would go out of his way in order to help someone in need, even if he hardly knew the person to begin with. The boy's gifted with a very giving heart and a rather simple personality. His only wish is for the people he cares for to be safe and happy. 

*The first sign designates the _sun_ sign, which is what the majority of the populace replies when asked 'what sign are you?' The second sign is the astrological _moon_ sign, which rules over emotional reactions and instinct. Note that the second sign is NOT 'officially' Ryo's moon sign. It's based on my own research, using my best possible judgment. 

Bonus:_ Side Story (Day 14 – Part 3)_

**Scenario:** _Takes place sometime in the late evening at the Date household after all the excitement of the weekend has passed. Rowen is about to leave for home when he and Sage fall into conversation about Rika Lansdale. _

"How'd you two meet?"

Sage looked up from where he sat on his bed. "What do you mean?"

"You know…" Rowen crossed his arms, leaning against the doorframe. "You and Rika. How'd you meet?"

The blonde shot him a wry look. "I thought you needed to get home."

"Yeah well, seeing as how my dad's never in, I can afford to be a little late." Rowen smiled, smugly to himself at the expression on Sage's face. He was very well aware of his friend's discomfort, remembering how he always got that way whenever he talked about a girl he liked. It always amazed Rowen at how his friend could be so comfortable flirting with women he didn't know and yet could get so tongue-tied or quiet when it came to someone he was really interested in. Mia Koji was a great example. However with Rika… 

_He was very familiar with her._ He could tell, even in the few sentences that they spoke to each other, that Sage was relaxed and at ease in her presence. Something that wasn't exactly 'normal.' Even among the girls he flirted with, Sage's speech was never _that_ loose. 

"C'mon Sage," Rowen urged when he didn't speak. "You know I'm not gonna leave until you tell me."

Sage stared at him for a moment, debating whether or not he should really spend the next twenty minutes talking about his chance meeting with Rika Lansdale. 

Seeing as how Rowen was serious on his claim, the boy sighed, giving him a rueful smile. "Alright. You win."

"Great!" With a triumphant smile, he sat down against the wall closest to the door, closing it shut before getting himself comfortable. "Don't leave anything out, okay?"

"Why? So you'd make sure to know everything about her before agreeing to be her boyfriend?"

"That is NOT the reason," Rowen defended himself, face flushed.

"Suuuuuuure it is," Sage had a triumphant grin of his own.

"Knock it off and just get on with it already!"

"Fine. Fine," he waved his hand, signaling that he was backing down. "We first met in Sapporo, the capital city of the Hokkaido prefecture."

_A little boy --- blonde, about seven --- was sitting quietly against the wall, watching the activities of Hokkaido's annual kendo championship go underway. Normally, a spectator such as him would be seated in the audience stands, not out on the wooden floor that was to be the battleground of the kendoists present that day. But because his grandfather knew the key sponsor to this year's tournament, not to mention that he was reputable among many of the kendoists there, Sage was allowed to walk among all the contestants. But of course, that also meant that he had to be presentable._

_Although dressed in the traditional keikogi and hakama that comprised his kendo gi, also worn by kendo practitioners, Sage couldn't help but feel out of place among the people around him. It wasn't because he was a small child among a throng of grown up men. It was because… he was _different_ from them. It was the same back home. People always stared… because he was blonde. _

I'm not different_, he tried to convince himself, watching the next match begin from afar; his way of trying to escape from the eyes that forever watched him. _Right…? __

_He placed his head on top of his knees, a few of his golden strands obscuring his vision. _I'm not…__

_Sage saw some movement besides him, a small shadow falling over the boy. But he didn't move to acknowledge the little girl standing by his side. She tilted her head to the side curiously, wondering what this boy was doing sitting here all by himself. _Did he get grounded or something? 

_The girl giggled quietly to herself, plopping down on the floor right next to him. This move had definitely got the boy's attention._

_He looked up for a moment to find a blonde girl about his age staring at him with a cute smile on her face. She greeted him in English, Sage only knowing that it meant 'hi' because he's heard the word so many times before. But he still sported a bit of a puzzled look on his face, more because she had come to talk to him and not that she spoke a different language. _

_Seeing his expression, Rika brought her hand to her mouth in surprise and then easily corrected her mistake. "Konnichi wa."_

_Now a bit shocked, but more comfortable than before, Sage greeted her back. "Konnichi wa."_

_She smiled happily, then asked, "What are you doing sitting by yourself?"_

_If Rika had asked a different question, Sage would have had time to admire how fluently she spoke Japanese. Maybe even play with the idea that she was of mixed race like he was. But her innocent question driven by curiosity had made him fall further into a pensive mood… that only lasted three seconds._

_"Are you bored? Is that why? Yeah, there's nothing much to do here." Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "Hey! Do you want to go exploring with me? C'mon! Let's go outside!!"_

_She was so enthusiastic, jumping up to her feet and grabbing hold of his hand with both of hers, that it was hard _not_ to refuse her. What was he going to do?_

"What _did_ you do?" Rowen asked, a bit eager to hear what happened next, this being the first time Sage really talked about his childhood. 

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I went with her."

"No way," he cried, unbelieving. "You left with a perfect stranger? I thought your mother taught you better than that."

"She was _my_ age. What could she possibly do?"

"Never underestimate women, Sage," he warned. "But seriously, I can't believe your grandfather let you go."

"Actually…"

Rowen's eyes immediately went wide-eyed. "You didn't tell him!?!?"

_"Seiji!!" Grandfather Date roughly grabbed the boy by his arm, making him cry out in both surprise and pain. "Where did you go!?"_

_"Ojiisa---Ahh!" The grip around Sage's arm had suddenly gotten tighter, making him cringe. _

_"You were not to leave the tournament grounds. I had specifically told you that!" his grandfather hissed, furious._

_"I'm sorry! I…"_

_"Please, stop it!" _

_In the middle of all the commotion, Rika had grabbed hold of the leg of Grandfather Date's trousers, looking up at the older man with panic-filled eyes. _

_"Please, stop!" she begged. "It was my fault! I was the one who dragged him with me! Please don't hurt him!"_

_Sage stared at the girl, surprised written clearly on his face. She was… defending him? And against Ojiisama! No one has ever done that before._

_"It was all my fault!" She was crying now, the tears spilling down her face. "Please don't hurt him! Please, don't hurt him!!!!!"_

_Grandfather Date looked at his grandson for a moment before his eyes had softened, surprising Sage by gently releasing the boy from his grip. Rika was now looking down at the floor, her tiny hands wiping away at the tears that still continued to fall. She sniffed, trying to make herself stop when a large hand fell comfortingly on her shoulder. _

_She pulled her hands away long enough to see Grandfather Date kneeling right in front of her. _

_"What's your name, child?" he asked. _

_"…Rika," she sniffed. "Rika Lansdale."_

_"Well Miss Lansdale, you shouldn't be wandering about like this. I'm sure your father would be worried."_

_Sage watched as the girl nodded meekly, hiccupping a bit as the last remnants of her cry started to fade away. He didn't know what to make of this situation. Ojiisama was sure acting strange today. _

_"Sage."_

_The boy stiffened at his grandfather's call, slowly looking up at the man hesitantly. "Yes, Ojiisama?"_

_To his astonishment, Grandfather Date handed him his practice shinai, smiling with amusement. "You shouldn't leave without this," he told him as Sage quietly took the weapon in his hands. "Or else how would you be able to protect your new friend?"_

_Sage blinked twice, standing there completely baffled as the old man turned away from the two children and walked back to the fencing field where another match was already underway._

"I later found out that Rika was the daughter of the key sponsor of the tournament and also Ojiisama's friend, David Lansdale," Sage tried to explain upon seeing that confused look on Rowen's face. "Although a foreigner, he's lived in our country for about twenty years and is an avid fan of the sport. I remember Ojiisama mentioning that he used to compete when he was younger, but now he has a hip problem so he only watches from the sidelines and sponsors related events."

"That's… nice," Rowen said for lack of better words. "But why didn't your grandfather punish you? That doesn't sound like him at all."

"Yeah I know." Sage scratched the back of his head. "I still haven't figured out why he did that. Maybe because Ojiisama has met Rika before and knows how she acts? I don't know."

Rowen nodded in possible agreement, not really wanting to rack his brain trying to figure that out. "So if he's been here for twenty years, does that mean that Rika was born in Japan?" he asked instead.

The blonde shook his head. "Rika first lived in France with her mother. Her father had started a business with a friend from here and they were running their own corporation at the time she was born. Her mother then joined the enterprise and moved to Sapporo with Rika when she was about three. She's been here ever since, excluding the past two years."

"Hmm. It must have been hard to be separated from someone you've been with for six years."

Sage raised an eyebrow at him. "I never said I knew her for that long."

Rowen did an automatic double take. "You didn't?" No. "But you just told me---"

"I told you when I first _met_ her. I didn't say I kept in touch with her after that," Sage corrected, ignoring the fact that Rowen's jaw was hanging open. "The next time I saw her was right before she left the country, at another kendo tournament. This time, I was competing with my junior high school kendo team at the JHS Regionals."

_"Match point!" the judge announced, looking at both contenders before he dropped his hand. "Hajime!!"_

_The two kendoists began circling each other, one sweating profusely in anticipation of his opponent's move. He had heard of this kendoist before, and had been watching his previous matches with scrutiny. But he never anticipated that the boy would be _this_ good. _Descendant of the great Masamune Date of Sendai…_ He certainly lived up to his surname._

_The teenager took a step back, sensing the other's upcoming approach. If he could only keep up his defense until the referee called time, then he might have a chance in forcing the match into overtime. But that's only if he could block his opponent's upcoming attack. There were 15 seconds left, and his adversary only needed one more point to win. _

_In an instant, the attack was underway, the boy coming in with a high overhead strike. The other raised his shinai to block, waiting for the impact only to find that it never came. His competitor's shinai whooshed past his own, the move leaving him wide open. _Shit! He faked it!!_ The next thing he knew, the tip of the bamboo sword was pressed against his throat protector, scoring a point for the opposite team and ending the match._

_After both opponents bowed to each other, the winner walked out of the fencing field, being enthusiastically greeted by his teammates._

_"What a move!" one had cried out. "That was a real risk you took out there."_

_"Naw, it was a synch," another had said. "That kinda stunt is an easy pull for our captain. Ain't that right, Sage?"_

_He pulled off his headgear, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Don't get too cocky now," Sage warned, even though he had a bit of a smile on his face. "We won this round, but I hear that the team from Kanagawa is really good."_

_"Yeah. And Hiko Jouichi is competing this year." A mini uproar suddenly broke out among the group of boys. _

_"You serious?" one had asked._

_"I saw him fight against the Tochigi team captain," another had confirmed. "Hiko wiped the floor with him! It was amazing!"_

_Sage nodded. "Looks like we got our work cut out for us. We got one hour until our next match is scheduled. So you can do as you wish, but I want at least two of you in the fencing hall at all times. Take a good break and just make sure that none of you are late for your own matches."_

_"Hai!"_

_He watched as the team dispersed, taking a towel and wiping the sweat away from his face. He started to take off his protective gear, deciding to go see when Hiko's next match would be when a shadow moved besides him. _

_Sage looked up to be greeted by a young blonde girl with a rather familiar smile on her face. _

_"Nice match," she commented. "You're very good."_

_"I try," he replied modestly, taking off the rest of his gear._

_She smiled mysteriously at him. "No you don't."_

_He was taken aback for a moment before he chuckled to himself. _She always seems to surprise me. 

_Rika tilted her head to the side. "What are you laughing at?" Sage only shook his head._

_"Nothing, Rika."_

Rowen laughed a bit in amazement. "I can't believe you recognized her after all that time, Sage."

"Too bad I couldn't say the same for her."

"You're kidding me, right?" Sage shook his head. "Then why'd she come up to you? Just to congratulate you on your win?"

"Well… sorta."

He raised his eyebrows questionably at his friend. "What aren't you telling me?"

Sage fidgeted a bit in his seat, looking down at the floor. "It's kinda embarrassing."

"Oh, c'mon!" 

"Fine," he sighed. "Well the initial reason --- before she found out that I was the boy she met when she was younger --- was because she had made it her thing to go and flirt with all the competitors her age at the tournament. Kinda as a pastime." He again ignored Rowen's shocked expression. "When I talked to her later that day, I found out that she'd been doing that at _all_ the kendo tournaments that her father had brought her too, starting from when she was around ele… what?"

Rowen had sweatdropped at that last sentence. "Oh, it's nothing really," he said with an 'I should have known' expression on his face. "It just… suits her, I guess."

_"C'mon Sage!" Rika urged, grabbing the boy's arm and hauling him out of his seat. "Let's walk around and catch up on old times, okay?"_

_"Rika, I've only been with you once before," Sage reminded her dryly. "And that was when we were little kids!"_

_"All the more reason for us to spend some time together," she cheered, suddenly latching her arm around his, making him feel a bit uncomfortable. "So what have you been up to for the last five years?"_

_"Rika…"_

_"Don't 'Rika' me, Sage," she waved a scolding finger at him. "You're not required to be on the field for another hour, so you can afford to talk with me."_

_Sage sighed, wondering if she was really _this_ persistent when she was younger. _Well, she_ did _manage to give me the grand tour of almost the entire facility the last time… 

_"What are we waiting for? Let's go!!"_

_He decided to make one last attempt at reasoning with her. "Rika, this is the Regional Championships we're dealing with here. My team's representing all of Tokyo in this tournament, and I'm team captain so I can't just go and leave without---WHOA!!"_

_"Ah, you worry too much," Rika cried, taking a firm hold of Sage's wrist and dragging him along regardless of his protests. "I'll get you back in time for the next match. No sweat!"_

_"Rika!!"_

Sage chuckled at the memory. "It was practically a repeat of what happened five years ago. I wasn't supposed to leave, but she convinced me to do it anyway."

"More like forced you, don't you think?" Rowen asked, an amused smile on his lips. "So, was it an _exact_ repeat of what happened before?"

There was a pause before he answered. "…Exactly."

Rowen held up his hand of a moment. "Let me guess. Not only did you miss watching your team's starting match, but Date-sama spotted you with Rika and was about to have your head brought out on a silver platter."

"Unfortunately," Sage nodded, confirming the boy's guess. "But it turned out alright, I guess."

"…Rika?"

Another nod. 

_"Oh my God!! Sage, I'm so sorry!" Rika cried, her hands covering her mouth in a stunned apology. "I didn't know! My clock must have been running late. I thought we had more time!" _

_"Rika…" he had started to say, but before he could continue, she had circled around his back and, placing her hands on his shoulders, started to urge him in the general direction of the match. _

_"That boy fighting is one of the underclassmen on your team, right?" she asked, referring to the boy that was currently in the middle of a duel. "It looks like he needs some help. You gotta get over there and support him Sage! C'mon! Give him some encouragement! Go!! Get a move on!"_

_Indecisive for a moment as to what to do, especially when his grandfather was right in the middle of scolding him, he turned to the old man for help. He only nodded once, giving his okay to go. With a return nod, Sage hurried over to his other teammates. _

_Rika watched him go, a relieved smile on her face. _Good luck…__

_"So, you managed to save him again."_

_The comment confused her for a moment, the girl turning to face Grandfather Date. _

_"I wasn't putting on a show the first time," she told him._

_"I know. But right now…"_

_"It was the least I could do," Rika shrugged. "I _did_ make him late, after all."_

_There was a moment of silence as the two of them continued to observe the match from afar. It looked like Tokyo was gradually getting the upper hand against Kanagawa. "…Rika, Why do you feel such an attachment to my grandson?" Grandfather Date asked, a fleeing moment of curiosity provoking him to ask such a question._

_She laughed a bit. "Who wouldn't? Have you seen your grandson? He's a godsend!!"_

_But Grandfather Date new better than to believe that remark to be the entire truth. He didn't push her to answer, however, preferring to wait instead. _

_Rika spoke up on her own. _

_"I don't know… what the attraction is," she confessed. "But the chemistry is there. It's so obvious… the connection between us two." She allowed a small smile to come to her lips, her mind playing with the idea of Sage and her… _

Naw… There was a reason why I haven't seen him until now._ Destiny had other plans in store for the two of them. And Rika was the type of girl who would, once in a while, place her future in the hands of Fate. _I guess I'm supposed to leave like this…_ Her last day here in Japan. Hopefully, it'd be memorable._

_"Date-sama?"_

_The old man had become concern with Rika's unexplained change in demeanor. "What is it, child?"_

_Her face had turned solemn, eyes distant as she spoke. "…You've done a good job," she told him. "…In raising him, I mean." Rika stopped for a moment, uncertain of how to word her feelings. "Just… make sure he doesn't change okay."_

So when you come back, it'd be like you never left. _Grandfather Date regarded the young lady standing besides him, his eyes growing sad, feeling the anxiety and genuine pain that was present in her heart. _Is that right, Rika? Is this your way of holding on? To suspend time so as not to miss out on what could have been?

_A tear had quietly fallen down her face. And at the moment, Grandfather Date saw just how much Rika cared about Sage. _

_Only two meetings… Two chance encounters and they were able to identify with each other on such a level that the short time spent together didn't matter. They were friends for life. And Rika feared losing that friend to something she could not control. The wheel of Fate._

_The old man watched as she quickly wiped away that stray tear, pushing back her emotions as far and as deep as they could go. And at that moment, without knowing how he was to do it, the head of the Date family promised that this young girl would be able to return to the person of her memories._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is my little bonus 'gift' to all of my readers out there. ^_^ You like? A little _Somethin' Extra_ will always be at the end of an installment, the basic make-up of the bonus 'chapter' being a character bio and a little random thing, like a side story, in-depth analysis on a character's astrological signs, explanations on love triangles, possible 'history' lessons, etcetera. ^^;; And yes I KNOW I'm retarded because I put up the prologue to 'Unforeseen Circumstance' _before_ this one, but that's b/c I was still debating if I wanted to do this little extra thing, since it really doesn't exactly benefit me (although it IS fun to do). So I was writing both the prologue and this at the same time. Ironically, I started this to get my mind off of the prologue (as a sort of break) and I end up finishing the prologue first and not this. Sorry. ^^;; 

And if anyone is concerned about my personal life, school's doin' alright for me. I DO believe that I will have more time to write this year compared to last. So my three-month disappearing acts will be rare, if not non-existent. I'll warn you in advance if I come across a problem. As of yet, I haven't started the next chapter ::waits for the readers to start throwing stuff at me:: ^^;; but it's progressing. My chapters are going to be longer (you've seen the progression) so consequently, it'll take longer for me to write it. But don't worry. I'll get it out soon. ^_^ Ja ne!


	31. UC: Enter the Demon Lord

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Enter the Demon Lord_

(Prologue) 

By: Little Ucchan

If anyone, on the night of October 24th, took the time to gaze up into the sky, they may or may not have seen a dark figure gliding above the city. Whether or not they would have seen it long enough to identify it or be even slightly alarmed by its unfamiliar movements is uncertain. But, not one of those humans who might have seen it flying overhead that one Sunday evening would not have believed that it was a demon. A dragon, maybe… if they believed in such creatures. For it had long webbed wings, a powerful reptilian-like tail, and the claws, feet, and facial features of a black dragon. 

But a demon? No, no one would think of it unless granted a longer glimpse. But no one saw it for that long. If they did, they would have noted that it was bipedal, with a finely chiseled muscular body almost resembling that of a human… or rather, one of the demons the Ronins had fought. But remember!! This is all speculation. For no one saw it. It was too fast to be seen.

The lone hunter of the night landed atop the roof of a tall high-rise building, unknown to any midnight watcher. He arched his back, stretching out his muscles in a warm up fashion for the flight home. He didn't want to be sore when he arrived at the castle. 

Taking a deep breath, the demon changed. 

Bones cracked and realigned. Muscles tore and shifted. Skin stretched to encompass the growing form in the shadows of the rooftop as the demon dropped on all fours, body transforming into his preferred flight method home. A real dragon. 

He gave out a low growl when his skull snapped upwards, readjusting its placement to align vertically with his spinal cord. He always hated that feeling. It made his neck feel stiff. He moved his new body around a bit, trying to get used to his line of vision being only three feet off the floor. He never really liked being a dragon, not being used to walking on all fours or the inability to speak verbally. Plus, shifting was always a pain in the neck, literally. But it was the only way he could get back home with little difficulty. Flying back as a demon would be much too tiresome. 

Stretching out his considerably larger wings and flapping them experimentally, the demon-dragon lowered them to his sides, silence filling the night sky. 

_Do you need a ride?_ he asked, pointedly looking at the vague silhouette standing barely ten feet away. 

The newcomer stepped out of the shadows, the pale moonlight shining off of his large muscular body, and glistening off the long pole-ax he carried by his side. "I doubt," he spoke with a deep middle-aged voice, "that would be comfortable for either of us."

_I suppose you have a point there._ With that, he started to beat his wings in preparation for flight. _I'll see you back at the castle._

"My Lord." 

The dragon hovered for a moment, waiting for him to speak.

Crossing his right arm over his chest, he bowed slightly. "One moment of your time, please."

When the young lord had settled back down on the rooftop, elder demon began to talk. 

"My Lord, we could have easily sent out someone else to search for the rune bearer. There was no need for you to come to this realm yourself."

_And who was I to trust with this task?_ he countered. _Of the four I had sent, only one came back. And still, we have nothing._

"If the people were to find out of your solo flights, they'd think that you don't trust your own men."

_And if I had sent more demons to certain death, I'd lose their faith regardless._

"My Lord," Kayeda began sternly. "Please put some faith in us. Our loyalty is not so flimsy that we'd fall apart at the loss of a few soldiers. We will sacrifice ourselves for you and your cause, all for the glory of our people. A few casualties are trivial when compared to what we are to accomplish."

_I'm sorry that I do not share the same opinion as you. A life is a life._

"So you take matters into your own hands so that you can save those lives?" he demanded. "My Lord, you have yet to realize just how important you are to the people as their leader. Your life, whether you accept it as the truth or not, is more valuable than the entire demon race itself!!"

_Do NOT raise your voice at me, Kayeda._

"…Forgive me," he bowed. "But I am in charge of the BlackGuard, the strongest fighters under your command, whose sole purpose is to serve and protect _you_. It is my duty to know where you are and who you are with at all times. And you, Lord Tajhinn, as the new ruler of the demon race, must understand that you are no longer free to act as you please. Your actions, no matter how great or small, impact the rest of us in such ways that you may not even be aware of."

_Kayeda, do you normally reprimand your superiors like this?_

The general was caught off guard for a moment. "My Lord, if I was in any way offensive, you must understand that---"

_Don't worry so much,_ he chuckled softly. _I was merely curious. There's no harm done._

"Yes, My Lord."

_Now, I'd like to continue this conversation back at the castle. So if you will…_

He nodded obediently, although he did not salute Tajhinn with his normal bow, a sure sign that something else was weighing on his mind. 

_Speak up, Kayeda. I may be able to communicate with you telepathically, but I cannot read minds._

"Yes, My Lord… It's about the rune bearer." Lord Tajhinn nodded, urging him to continue. "You did not attack her, tonight. Why? Isn't it essential to our mission that we capture her?"

The dragon smirked. _I thought you were against me getting personally involved._

"My Lord…"

_I said not to worry. Besides, maybe it's time for someone else to be in the spotlight._ His grin was wider now, if dragons could grin. _Place my faith in you, huh? Well, you're lucky Kayeda. It looks like I'm going to follow your advice from now on._

He's avoiding the subject. That much was certain. But Kayeda decided to let it slide… for now. "Yes, My Lord. Do you have anyone particular in mind?"

Tajhinn thought about it for a moment. _…Yes, perhaps I do._

***

A soft humming sound echoed through the trees, the tune drifting in the surreal way that it usually did. The notes swayed in perfect synchronization with the small ripples gliding across the water. Yume sat down on one of the flat rocks near the shallow end of the lake, quietly kicking up water with her feet as she hummed her song. Seeing Ryo again had made her day, but after such an intense episode like the one she witnessed… she didn't know if she were either happy or sad at the moment. _Ryo…_

Yume had felt his heart lighten a few minutes before she had left; a very good sign. But she wasn't sure how long he'd stay like that. The demon-girl would have stayed longer to make sure he was okay, but she was aware that Ryo needed to resolve that issue with his other friend soon. So it was best that she left when she did. But now Yume would have to wait until she ran into him again before she knew what happened. The wait was going to kill her. She needed something to do.

She suddenly screamed when a set of hands roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her forward.

SPLASH!! In mere seconds, Yume was underwater, looking up at the surface for a confused moment before she swam up and resurfaced in the middle of the lake. Right where she was once sitting was a young man, about 19 or so, watching her with laughter glistening in his eyes and a wide smile splitting his handsome face. 

Yume was absolutely furious.

"MAKI!!! NO FAIR!!!"

The man only laughed, crouching down on the rock as the girl swam up to him. "Your fault," he commented lightly. "You should have been paying attention."

As a response, Yume shot her hand forward, sending a wave of water crashing direction into Maki's face. He jerked back, but the water came too fast, and soon enough, a good portion of his body was dripping wet, courtesy of a very happy demon-girl. 

"How… refreshing," he replied dryly, shaking off the excess water from his clothes.

Yume giggled, falling on her back and letting the water pull her towards the center of the lake. "Should have been paying attention," she mocked him openly.

He smirked, getting up onto his feet and straightening out his clothes. 

"How can you wear that?" Yume asked, eyeing the boy's baggy shorts that fell barely below his knees and open denim vest that he wore over a white muscle shirt. Not to mention the excessively long pure silver chain he had hooked to one of his belt straps, the other end clipped onto God knows whatever he keeps in his back pocket. "You look ridiculous."

"Hey! This happens to be the latest fashion, okay?" Maki defended himself, retying his bandana over his forehead.

"Says who?"

"Teen Magazine."

Yume rolled her eyes. "Oh, and I suppose they also mentioned something about black knee pads and fingerless gloves, right?" 

"Naw," he replied absently, using the reflective surface of the water as a mirror to straighten out his hair, making sure the unruly brown spikes stood up the way he wanted them to. "I just like 'em. They add to my personal style."

"You are faaaar too vain for your own good."

Maki looked up just for a moment to give his 'sister' a charming smile. "Just trying to protect the merchandise."

The girl pretended to gag at the egotistical comment. "Oh please, spare me!"

He chuckled softly, placing his hands on his hips when he saw Yume fall underwater in a mock attempt to get away from him. "So," he began casually, knowing very well that the girl could hear him underwater. "Find any cute guys during your trip to the Mortal realm?"

She resurfaced for a moment, an embarrassed sort of smile on her face. "Well there _is_ this one boy…" And then she caught herself. "That is none of your business!!" Another thought came to her mind when Maki was happily laughing to himself. "And how did you know I left? Were you spying on me?!"

" 'Now that…' " He put on one of his best smiles, waving his index finger at her tauntingly. " '…is a secret.' "

_Great. He's been watching that show again._ [1] Yume sighed in frustration. She could never get a straight answer out of him. It was _so_ annoying!!

"So… when do I get to meet him?"

"Never," she answered flatly. The whole idea had 'disaster' written all over it. 

"Now that's harsh, Yume." Maki placed his hand over his heart, giving her his best offended look… which was quickly shot down by Yume's irritated glare. 

"I know how that little endeavor would end up. One embarrassing question after another. Besides, I don't need you screening every person I _might_ like."

"C'mon now. I'm not that bad. And that last guy you had a thing for was a real jerk."

"I didn't even _meet_ him!!" Yume cried out. "Not once!"

"Well it's a good thing too!" He suddenly smiled at a thought. "I sure gave him a scare. Man, that boy could run…"

"Maki…" she growled in a rather vicious tone. 

_Uh oh._ Maybe he had teased her a bit too much this time, recognizing Yume's battle aura pulsing around her body, the energy creating ripples on the surface of the once quiet lake. "Um… Yume?" He did his best to ward off the evil look shot in his direction. "I was just playing, you know… I didn't really drive him away. And you said it yourself that you didn't even meet him. So there's no real harm done… right?"

Apparently, Yume didn't agree with his little analogy. 

"C'mon!! Calm down already!" Maki pleaded, taking a cautious step back when he felt her aura serge more wildly. Truth be told, he really shouldn't be afraid of Yume's power, him being much more skilled than her. But then again, that little fact was irrelevant since he could never bring himself to hit a girl. So, pleading was his only option right now. "I didn't mean it! Honest Yume!!"

Suddenly, her power resided back, the girl giving out a large sigh, hopefully in resignation. Maki watched her for an uncertain moment, debating whether or not he should be patting himself on the back just yet. But just as suddenly as she had stopped, Yume dropped back into the lake, her shadow on the water's surface growing smaller and smaller until she was nowhere in sight.

"Now what?" he asked aloud, noticing how the air seemed to change, a foggy mist settling over the lake. He looked around as the fog thickened, unable to see barely an inch ahead of him. But before he could figure anything out, a sound that mimicked the vibrations of splitting earth began to rapidly approach him. Whatever it was struck the rock he was standing on, making it shake underneath his feet. Maki still held his ground, and as the fog cleared he knew exactly what that sound meant.

"Oh boy," he sweatdropped, eyeing the now frozen lake with a wry look. "She didn't have to go _that_ far." 

"You really shouldn't meddle so much in her affairs then." 

Maki turned to face the newcomer, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

He smirked, motioning his head to the lake. "I think that answers your question."

"It does, doesn't it." The boy glanced back at the spotless white ice that covered only the water's surface, seeing if he could spot the movement of a petite demon-girl underneath. _At least she can breathe underwater._ That fact put his conscious at ease. 

Turning his attention back at the hovering demon-dragon, Maki took the moment to salute his lord. "So, what can I do for ya, Boss?"

"Actually, I came here to speak with Yume."

"Eh?" he blinked twice, looking back at the floor of ice before laughing a bit in embarrassment. "Sorry. Guess that's my fault. I'll go get her for ya."

He nodded his thanks as Maki jumped onto the ice, walking around to see if he could find the girl. _Damn it, Yume! Of all the times to give me the cold-shoulder. _

"Oh, and Maki…"

"Hm?" He turned around to look at his lord, missing the sound of cracking ice beneath him. 

"…Be careful." But, of course, by the time that little warning had reached the boy's ears, Maki had already fallen through the ice, plunging right into the freezing water. 

Lord Tajhinn chuckled to himself, counting off the seconds before he was to resurface. _3… 2… 1…_

Crash! A few yards away, the ice broke upwards, falling away as a fist emerged from the frozen ground followed by a very waterlogged teenager. Maki gasped, pulling at least half of his body out of the water before hugging himself shakily. "C-c-cold."

An instant later, Yume jumped out of the hole that Maki had first fallen into, landing on her feet softly on the ice. She brushed back her wet hair, smiling triumphantly and the shivering boy. "Got ya!"

"Sh-sh-shut up-p-p," he tried to threaten through clattering teeth. "I-I'll get y-y-you-u."

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Let's see you try!"

"I'm so glad that your powers are being put to 'good' use."

"T-Tajhinn-sama!!" Yume cried out in surprise. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that---"

"It's alright," he waved his hand, dismissing the subject. "At least this way, I got a free demonstration of your skills. Now I know you're up to this task." 

"Up… to task?" Yume asked, not paying attention to Maki's slow climb out of the water. "Tajhinn-sama…"

He smiled inwardly at her confused expression. "How about it Yume? Do you think you're ready to serve me?"

"Of course!!! I mean---" She bowed politely to him, as a sign of her gratitude and readiness. "I'd be honored to."

"That's good," he nodded. "Kayeda has all the details. Meet with him before you leave."

"Right!" Yume saluted him, placing her right fist over her heart and bowing. "I won't let you down. I promise, Tajhinn-sama!"

She left before another word could be said.

Lord Tajhinn sighed, lowering himself down to the rock that Maki, and previously Yume, was sitting on. And that's where he waited. Waited for Maki to say something. But the boy didn't, settling instead for staring at the Demon Lord with a bit of a disapproving look.

"…You don't think she's ready, do you?" 

Silence.

The demon-dragon crossed his arms over his chest, looking up at the sky. "If you needed more time to train her, then you should have told me."

"Actually, there's nothing more that I can teach her."

"Then what is it?"

Maki remained quiet for a moment, looking at the floor of ice that Yume herself had created with her powers. "Her mind's not ready, Tajh. I've only done mock fighting with her, but she's never actually fought in a real battle. She doesn't know what it's like."

"Well, it's about time she learned."

The boy turned away, disappointed in what he said. He was hoping that Lord Tajhinn would understand what he was trying to get at and pull Yume back before anything happened. But that possibility was far from his reach. Yes, Maki knew that this was the only way she'd learn but… _Does it have to be now?_ He was worried… He was really worried about her.

"Maki."

He looked back at Lord Tajhinn, surprised at the compassionate look he saw in his leader's eyes.

"Make sure she comes back safely," he ordered, turning his head back to the shimmering lake, completely missing the knowing smile on Maki's face.

With great enthusiasm, he saluted the demon-dragon lord. "You got it, Boss."

And with that, Maki departed as well, leaving the leader of the demon race alone with his thoughts. 

[1] The show that Yume refers to is the anime _The Slayers_. She makes this comment because Maki quotes the words 'That is a secret' as his response to her, this being the trademark phrase of the character Xellos in the TV series. (^_^ Sorry. I've been on a Slayers high as of recently.) 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

-_- I'm tired. ^^;; Okay. Not exactly my most 'enthusiastic' welcoming for my kick off of the second installment of RW Universe. Gomen, but school just started. -_- In all honestly, I'm not sure when my next update will be. I know not as quickly as this one (again, my apologies) but I'm hoping to get to it. ^_^ So what do you guys think? I know, none of the guys or Laura or Rika were in this one. Just purely my 'baddies.' ^.^ Oooooh!! I'm _ecstatic_!! I've been wanting to introduce them for a very loooong time now!! ^-^

Here we meet the Demon Lord Tajhinn, the ringleader 'so to speak.' But he's got a bit of an interesting twist on him that sets him off from the traditional roles of proper villains… He actually seems… NOT _evil_. A demon nonetheless, but… nice? ::shudder:: Freaky. And then there's Kayeda, his right hand man, who has the old military type of feel around his persona. Very loyal, rigid, but passionate as well. And Maki… ^^;; well if any of you guys has watched _Slayers Next_ and got into Xellos's character… well you may or may not know where I'm going with him. Maki's more of the typical teenaged miscreant though. Or is he? ^_^ Well that's all for now. Ja ne people!!!


	32. UC: Change of Heart

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Change of Heart_

(Day 15) 

By: Little Ucchan

_I shouldn't have come._

The longer she walked down the corridors of Han'a High, the more that one thought was reinforced in her mind. Just what was she thinking?! She was still ill, her entire body weak from using her energy to put up that shield. Her wounds weren't even completely healed yet. And her talisman… the mysterious black rune that gave her strength… was dwindling in power, in desperate need for a break. But for how long? Could she defend herself against a demon attack if she suddenly couldn't use the Darkness Rune?

_I shouldn't have come. _Ryo must have told the other guys of her identity. Could she face them, now that they know she's been deceiving them? 

It was easy in the beginning, she must admit. It was a simple matter to tell a lie when no one knew a thing about her. Even easier to play the role of an anti-social, bad-tempered girl from another country. Maybe speaking in Chinese would have made the performance more effective. And people could buy into the story that the reason why she acted as such was because she missed her family and friends. Her lie was everyone else's truth. 

But she had made a mistake. She became friends with one of them. 

Then a friend of another. An acquaintance of a few. A client of a dojo. A sparring partner of one. And the enemy of the Ronin warriors… Amazing how one thing could cause such a damaging ripple effect.

But… was making friends so bad? 

Laura didn't know anymore. Didn't even know the underlying reason as to why she decided to attend school that day. If she was smart, she would have left. Just pack up and go. Leave this place behind her… But she was tired of running. _And besides that…_

Besides that… she kinda liked it here. 

She forcefully shook her head, correcting that previous thought. _Before_, she liked it here. But now… Now that she lied… Betrayed them… What was left for her? 

Nothing. 

Stopping, Laura was about to let her feet take her away from here when someone had called out to her. 

"Laura!"

She turned around to see Rowen Hashiba waving to her, signaling for her to wait where she was until he got over there. Besides him was Kento Rei Fuan, a boy she knew as Lady Sierra. But as Laura Kinoku, she believed she only saw him once before. 

Laura didn't know what to do. Her mind told her to leave, to sever her ties with them completely and just disappear, but her body had decided on it's own not to move from that spot, her tired condition only offering the two a forced smile. 

"Hey! Good morning!" he greeted rather cheerfully for someone who was usually dead at that time of day. 

"Morning," she repeated, then nodded her head towards Kento, who did the same as well. 

Seeing the exchange and realizing his mistake, Rowen quickly introduced his friend. "Oh. Laura, this is Kento." Rubbing the back of his head and giving them both a slight bow, he apologized. "Sorry. You guys haven't met before, huh?"

"Not really," Laura replied quietly. Looking at Kento, she added, "I've seen you around before, though."

"Yeah, me too." He then did a peculiar thing and tilted his head to the side, almost as if he was confused about something. 

Rowen watched Kento as he scratched the back of his head, looking at Laura for a bit longer before he spoke again. And the boy's words made Rowen go wide-eyed with shock.

"You know, you don't seem as vicious as everyone says you are," Kento said rather thoughtfully, peering into her eyes with his hand underneath his chin. "Why's that?"

"K-Kento!!" Rowen roughly grabbed his shoulder and yanked him back, dreading Laura's reaction to that little comment when he noticed her expression. That being that there was none.

Rowen didn't realize that at the time of Kento's rather rude statement, Laura was staring past them at a boy who had stopped at the top of the staircase. Ryo looked back at her, and both of them gazed at each other, the world stopping for an indefinable moment. Then Ryo turned away, walking down the stairs and not looking back. Cye, who was with him, paused for a moment to give Laura an apologetic shrug, the gesture saying that he didn't know what was wrong with him. Smiling softly at her, he followed Ryo to their next class.

"Laura?"

The soft call brought the girl out of her daze, her mind focusing back on the two teenagers in front of her. With a tired sigh, she excused herself, leaving Rowen and Kento standing there, confused.

***

Rushing down the hall towards the cafeteria, Cye stuffed his books hastily into his bag. He had been held back, his class extending pass the normal time in order to cover more material for tomorrow's test. Although he didn't exactly mind, Cye hadn't brought with him a lunch, like he normally did. Meaning that he had to wait in line at the cafeteria for his food. And he knew all too well how long that could take. 

Almost at a sprint now, Cye quickly zoomed pass the library when he skidded to a halt, back tracking to see if his eyes really saw what they did. Sage…? In the _library_?! _You've got to be kidding me!!_ Normally, students would go in there to study during their free time. Cye himself would often go there to do homework or work on a project. Rowen would usually be in there as well. But Sage? And right at the start of lunch? Something was up.

Walking quietly into the library, Cye made his way to his friend's table, setting his book bag down and sitting across from him. "Hey." 

Sage looked up at the greeting and returned it with a slight nod. Then he was back in his book, studying. 

Cye leaned forward to get a look at what subject he was reading. Chemistry. At that moment, he felt a little embarrassed for thinking something was wrong. He had heard about that test from a few of his underclassman friends. And he couldn't blame Sage for wanting to review the material, remembering how this past week has been for him. With demons, stolen armors, and one-on-one duels… who had time to think about school?

He was about to leave him in peace when Cye had caught sight of Sage's notebook. His _geometry_ notebook. Blinking twice and then looking back at his open book, he realized that it was still on the first page of the chapter! Now, how long has Sage been here? Cye was sure that class got out ten minutes ago. 

Leaning on the table and peering up into his face, he realized that the boy's eyes weren't moving to read the book at all, instead staring blankly at the pages in front of him. 

He couldn't help but sigh to himself as he sat back into his seat. First Ryo. Then Laura. And now Sage. Just what was with everyone today?

"What's on your mind?" Cye asked, pulling the blonde away from his reverie in order to talk to him. "I doubt it's chemistry."

He chuckled slightly, closing his book and reclining back into the wooden chair. "And here I thought Rowen was the observant one."

Cye laughed as well. "It wasn't that hard to figure out." Resting his elbows on top of the table he asked, "So what's bothering you?"

Sage hesitated in speaking, his eyes momentarily flickering downward before meeting Cye's gaze again. "…I don't know." 

"Sage…"

"I'm serious, Cye. I've just been getting this weird _vibe_ ever since I got to school today."

"A vibe?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "It's an abnormal amount of energy along the lines of how our auras act. Except I just can't place my finger on it."

"But you think it's in the school?" Cye asked, worried about what Sage has been sensing. "If it is, shouldn't we do something? I mean, what if it's—"

"It's not a demon," Sage assured him. "The aura's not malicious. But…"

"Hey so this is where you guys are!" 

Kento strolled into the library, waving at the two of them cheerfully. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Several teenagers immediately looked at the boy and the librarian gave Kento a nasty glare before he realized where he was and piped down. 

"Nice way to make an entrance," Sage commented dryly.

Kento gracefully ignored that remark, turning around one of the chairs at the table and straddling the seat. "Sage, I gotta ask ya a question," he stated once he was comfortable.

The blonde raised a quizzical brow. "A question?"

"Mm hm," he nodded. "Tell me, what's up with Laura?"

"Laura?" Sage asked, surprised. "How the hell would I know? I'm not close to her."

"Yeah, but you seem to run into her more times that anyone else."

Sage only rolled his eyes, already aware that Kento was doing this purely on a whim. "Go ask Ryo. If there was anything wrong, she'd tell him. Not me."

"Actually Ryo wouldn't know about it," Cye reported. "He's been avoiding her all this morning."

Now this caught Sage's interest. "He's been what?"

"Avoiding her," he repeated. "He won't talk to me about it, though."

"Weird," Kento cried. "And Laura's been acting really spacey today. I mean, I wouldn't really know since I didn't really meet her face to face till today, but judging from Rowen's reaction…"

"Kento, why are you suddenly asking about Laura?" Cye questioned, inclining his head towards his companion. "I mean, this topic of yours is completely random."

"Cause I'm _bored_ Cye! Rowen's off doing some physics project. Ryo, although he _is_ better than the other day, is still acting weird. And you two weren't at the cafeteria to eat my lunch with! Besides that, we're at a complete standstill with the Lady Sierra thing. I have absolutely nothing to do. So here I find you guys talking about whatever and I decide to add my own flare into the conversation by bugging Sage about Laura." He smiled triumphantly at Cye's surprised look at his rather oddball excuse. "It's so much fun because he _hates_ the topic. Ain't that right Sage?"

Kento blinked, staring at the now empty seat in front of him. "Sage?"

"Where'd he go?"

***

He had a gut feeling. Sage couldn't explain it as he roamed through the empty hallways, searching. He just had a feeling about it. 

Coming to one of the large glass windows that overlooked the open square in front of the school, Sage looked around with his eyes, try to see if he could find her from his vantage point. So far, nothing. And lunch was almost over. 

_Well, looks like I have no choice._ Backing away from the window, he took in a deep breath. Sage had been trying to avoid doing this all day, instead walking around the school, hoping he'd make visual contact with that aura in order to find out who it was coming from. But now, it looked like he had to actively search for it with his senses. 

Concentrating, he let his 'other sight' take over his senses. But it only lasted for a few seconds before he fell back onto a wall, rubbing his temples and cringing at the throbbing sensation that was pounding against his brain. _Shit!_ Sage held his hand over his eyes, acting as a protective visor against the brightness of the light around him. He couldn't maintain his powers. Not in his condition.

_Rowen's right. If I were to get into a fight right now, I'd die._ Breathing in deeply to force down his dizziness, Sage slowly pushed himself off the wall. He looked outside the window again, and to his dismay found out that he couldn't sense anyone's aura at all! 

"Oh great," he muttered to himself, shaking his head. _I just blew out my senses._

Maybe he needed to cool down for a bit. Sage was about to walk back to the library when a solitary figure not too far ahead of him caught his attention. 

It was Laura.

_Well isn't this just perfect, _he thought ironically before taking a deep breath and approaching the girl.

Laura waited, staring at the blonde haired boy that was making his way towards her. Although her mind was telling her this was not the person she needed to see right now, she didn't care, only aware of how it was slowly getting harder to breathe properly, how her forehead was burning, and how she had to blink every now and then in order to see clearly. The fever was taking full advantage of her fatigue. 

_Please… no argument. No conflict… Just for today._

She looked up at Sage when he stopped in front of her. "You okay?"

Laura found it rather uncharacteristic of him to ask her that and would have been completely awe struck or have some witty remark up her sleeve if it were any other day. But all she could do as a reply was to downcast her eyes, continuing to breathe slowly out of her mouth. 

"I'm fine," she lied, although it wasn't a very good one.

"Are you sick?" he persisted, his voice betraying a hint of concern. "You shouldn't be here if you're ill. Maybe it'd be best if—"

"I don't need a lecture, Sage," Laura said tiredly, none of that forceful ring she'd always use present in her voice. "I'm fine."

Laura had moved to get around him, and he had actually let her pass. That was just a moment before she staggered unsteadily on her feet and fell backward. A strong set of arms caught her before she blacked out completely.

***

"Well, she should be alright for now," Mrs. Kyo, the school nurse, informed him, taking off the damp face towel from Laura's forehead and wringing it out over a basin of cool water. "I can't believe she made it this far in her condition!"

Sage mutely nodded, keeping his eyes on the still form that laid on the linen-covered bed, resting quietly. 

"Where did you find her?"

"In the hallway. She passed out in front of me."

"Hm. It was fortunate that you were there, Sage. If she had remained lying there all through the lunch period, we might have had to send her to the hospital."

"What's wrong with her, Kyo-san?" he asked, looking up at the woman.

"High fever," she informed him. "Unattended, of course. It wouldn't have gotten so bad if she had known about it. But it looks like she wasn't aware of how seriously ill she was."

"Anything I can do?"

She smiled warmly at him. "No, you've done enough. I'll take over from here."

"Kyo-san!!!" 

The nurse shot up from her seat in alarm when a student had suddenly burst into the infirmary, panting like crazy.

"What is it?" she demanded.

"Kyo-san! We have an emergency at the gym!" the girl, a T.A. from the class, had cried. "One of the underclassmen tripped and slammed his head against the wall! He's bleeding really badly!!"

"I'm on my way!" Rushing into the other room and grabbing the first aid kit, Mrs. Kyo rushed out the door, stopping for a brief moment to talk to Sage. "Actually, stay here till I get back. Make sure her fever stays down, and if there's any problem, Ms. Rheas is in the classroom down the hall. " With those parting instructions, she was gone. 

Staring out at the door for a moment longer, Sage slowly rose from his seat, taking in his hands the face towel Mrs. Kyo had left behind. Dipping it into the basin, he twisted it so the cloth would only be moist and placed it over Laura's forehead. He remained standing there looking down at her, his mind absently wandering around. He hadn't expect her to be this bad. 

Although his senses were dulled at the time, Sage could tell by Laura's movements and outward appearance that something was wrong. Maybe it was a headache, or that she had been sick over the weekend and was just now recovering. He never thought that she'd pass out. And when that had happened, his mind had gone into a panic. All alone with an unconscious girl in his arms, not knowing what had caused it or what to do next and not even able to use his healing abilities because of his tired condition… The situation had shocked him so badly that he had just sat there for a moment, unmoving, before he let instinct take over and rushed her to the infirmary. 

And now, here he was. Alone again. Taking care of her by himself. Sage unconsciously brushed back a stray bang that had fallen onto her face. He didn't know what he was doing, in two categories. First of all, he didn't know how to care for someone when they were sick. That was the immediate concern on his mind. But there was something else, nagging him quietly from behind. A feeling of being out of place. That this whole scene shouldn't be happening… That he wasn't supposed to be here. With her.

But why? The reason was there. He felt it inside. But right when it was in his reach, it'd abruptly pull away from him. And he'd be lost again, the uncomfortable feeling looming around him, but no reason to explain it.

He touched Laura's cheek with the back of his hand, feeling her temperature. _Still a bit warm._ Sitting back into his seat and crossing his arms over his chest, Sage watched over her in silence.

***

_"Father!!" a girl of ten screamed out frantically, fighting the against the arms that were pulling her back, restraining her. Keeping her from her father._

_"No!! Let go!" Her face was stained with tears and dust as she struggled to pull out of his grip. "Let go!! I have to help him!!"_

_"We have to leave!!" the older man had yelled over the roaring flames, its fiery tirade engulfing the village and staining it a bright burning red. "Sasa!"_

_"No! I won't!!" _

_She then screamed in surprise when he picked her up off of the floor and carried her away. "No! Put me down!!" she shrieked, kicking and screaming, digging her fingers into his arms, anything to force him to release her. "Let go!! I have to help him!!"_

_But he would not let go, and she was helpless to stop him._

_With one last desperate cry, she screamed. "FATHER!!!!!!" _

Laura sat up with a start, her breath coming out as short gasps of air as the intensity of her dream lingered tauntingly in her mind. She slowly shut her eyes, trying to force out the images that were burned permanently into her memory. _Father… _She hasn't dreamt about the past for a long time. Why is she starting now? 

"Oh, you're awake."

She turned at the sound of someone else's voice in the room, a pleasant smile greeting her as a woman around her early thirties stepped into the main room of the infirmary. "How do you feel?" she asked, winding up the remaining end of a bandage roll. "You've been out for quite a bit."

"I feel a bit light headed," was her response.

"Really?" A few moments later, Mrs. Kyo had walked up to Laura's bedside and placed her hand on the girl's forehead. "Well, your fever's gone down. You'll be fine once you've gotten some rest." The woman then gave her a knowing grin. "Shame on you for coming to school today."

She flushed slightly, looking down on her bed sheets. "Um, thank you for taking care of me."

"Actually, a student was the one who was watching over you."

Laura blinked. "A student?"

Mrs. Kyo nodded. "I had an emergency to attend to in the gym. A boy hurt his head during a basketball game and had to be sent to the hospital for stitches. So I had him stay with you and make sure your fever went down." She smiled at the girl's confused expression. "He's really sweet. Was in here for almost an hour, I think."

"…Who was it?" she asked, even though she most likely knew the answer.

"Sage Date," Mrs. Kyo replied. "Do you know him?"

"Sorta," Laura said, but was already distracted in her thoughts. _He stayed?_ And he was the one who caught her too. She remembered that. _So… he brought me here and watched over me?_

"I'm going to send you home early," Mrs. Kyo informed her, cutting into her musings. "Is there anyone you know who can pick you up right now?"

She shook her head.

"How about a student?" she suggested. "I can pull someone out of class to walk you home."

Laura suddenly smiled when she looked at the time, just remembering something. "Yeah. I know someone."

***

"Ugh. This class is gonna stink," Kento sulked as he trudged along to his next class… chemistry. "Sage did you study?"

"I looked at it." He frowned to himself. _But not long enough to do me any good._

Kento let out an exaggerated sigh, pouting about his dire situation. Then a sudden idea made him perk up immediately. "Hey! If Sensei suffered from a stroke, then we won't have to take the test today! Oh I hope I hope I hope I hope…"

"Hope for something else," someone had interrupted him. "Like passing this exam."

The boy cringed at Sensei Kiran's remark as several students who had heard the exchange tried to hold in their laughter. The forty-two year old science instructor was standing in front of the door to his class room, test papers in hand. Kento stopped at the door and gave his sensei his best 'you know you're my favorite teacher' smile in an attempt to correct that little mistake he had made. 

It didn't work.

"Inside."

Kento's face fell as he began to sulk even further, dragging his feet across the floor as he entered the room. Sage only shook his head in mild amusement as he stepped through the door. "Kento, you're hopeless."

"Shut up!!" came the almost reflexive reply as the class started to laugh.

"Settle down," Mr. Kiran ordered, waiting for the remainder of the class to take their seats. Sage barely sat down when the P.A. system went on.

Teachers, excuse this interruption, the announcement began. Sage Date, please report to the front office. Thank you.

A bit confused, he looked up at Mr. Kiran who only nodded his head. "You may go, Sage."

"Thanks, Sensei," he bowed, picking up his bag as he rose from his seat. From the corner of his eye, he could see Kento shooting him a nasty glare. 

"Lucky bastard," he heard him mutter under his breath. Sage only smiled smugly at his companion, sticking out his tongue mockingly before he exited the room. 

"Okay, now as for the rest of you," Mr. Kiran began. "Everything off your desk besides a pen. You have 50 minutes to complete the exam." 

Numerous groans echoed throughout the classroom. Kento banged his head against his desk in defeat. 

***

Although he was rather pleased that he had skipped out on today's exam, Sage was wondering exactly why he was being called to the front office. From what he knew, he didn't have any reason to go there. _Not unless something happened at home._ That last thought wasn't very comforting. 

Unfortunately, the anxiety that he had begun to felt as he approached his destination only intensified with the added mix of confusion in his eyes. But not for the reason he had first thought. 

Mrs. Kyo was standing by the front door of the office. Right next to her was Laura Kinoku. 

He didn't speak for an uncertain moment, his gaze shifting from Laura, then to Mrs. Kyo, and then back to Laura again. _What was this about?_

"Sage. Sorry to pull you out of class," the head nurse began, bowing slightly to show she knew that this might be an inconvenience for him. "But do you think you could walk Laura home? I didn't want her to leave without someone going with her."

He had opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it when he found he didn't know what to say, instead looking at Laura again. The girl had lowered her head slightly at his stare, but she still kept her eyes locked on his, an emotion that he couldn't decipher as of yet flickering behind those hazel eyes.

"Uh… sure," he said after a moment. "I don't mind." 

Sage thought he saw the corners of her mouth move up into a faint smile. But surely he must have been imagining it. 

That's what he told himself as he and Laura walked silently side by side to the apartment building where she lived. He hadn't seen her smile. No way would _she_ want _him_ to walk her home. Kyo-san must have picked him to go since he helped her out earlier. That's all. 

Then again, casting a quick glance at the girl next to him, Laura _has_ been acting sort of strange lately. Maybe it was the truce they had called on each other on Thursday. Both of them have been a lot more tolerant of each other since then, and he actually didn't mind as much when she became his sparring partner. But… she's been sort of… _amiable_ as of late, aside from this morning. And he didn't know why. _Baka…_ he sighed. _People don't need a reason to be nice._ But with Laura… he just wasn't so sure.

She stopped for a second and sneezed, rubbing her hands against her arms to drive away the goose bumps that had suddenly appeared on her skin. Sage kept watching her out of the corner of his eyes, noting that she was only wearing the school vest over her blouse and skirt, not the best outfit to keep someone warm. After a moment, he stopped to slide off his jacket. 

Laura was more than a bit surprised when Sage outstretched his hand to give her his jacket. It was _way_ out of character. But, how well did she know him actually?

"C'mon, take it," he insisted when she didn't move to comply. "You'll only get worse if you don't."

He was half expecting her to snub him for even thinking about offering her help, but instead she quietly took the jacket from his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders for warmth. And then they continued walking. 

Argh! The silence was killing him!! It felt so weird walking with her like this, and that feeling of misplacement that he had experienced earlier had come back in full. Was he just uncomfortable being with this girl who, in his opinion, did a complete 180 and became an entirely different person over the course of a few days? Even the side of her he saw in the dojo on Saturday was more 'Laura' than how she was acting now. It was bothering him. 

They were coming up her apartment when Laura spoke. 

"Sorry."

Sage didn't say anything, but he stopped walking just about the same time she did, turning to her in bewilderment. _Sorry? _

Her back was to him, concealing any emotion she might have had at the moment. But her words ringed with a sort of sadness that he had only heard once before. "I… sorely misjudged you, Sage… You're not like most pretty boys."

He was… well, surprised. But that emotion seemed to be common as of recently. She then surprised him even more with her next sentence.

"I could debate that you're worse." 

The statement had caught him off guard, indignation starting to show on his face when suddenly Laura whirled on her heels, giving him a genuine smile for the first time. "But I could also debate… that you're better." 

The odd mix of sweet mischief present in her eyes left him speechless, something that she had a knack for, and he couldn't make his mind think of anything else as she walked through the front door except that, at that moment, she was beautiful. And once she was out of sight and Sage had a few more minutes to himself, he was again dumbstruck, but for a different reason. This being that he had actually _liked_ her for that one moment. 

He placed a hand on his hip and raked his fingers through his hair. _Man, I don't get her, _he sighed to himself, shaking his head. And somewhere up on the fourth floor of the building, one other person agreed.

Resting her arms on the windowsill and peering through the glass down at him, Laura smiled to herself. _He looks confused. _She couldn't really blame him. Her actions today _were_ puzzling to say the least, even to her. _I've got to stop acting on the whim of things. _But she felt that what she did was alright. She needed to tell him at some point that her opinion of him had changed. When… she didn't know. But it _had_ changed. Laura still didn't like his quick-witted nature or that smug superiority she'd see in him. But that was a part of his personality, not a false front that he may be trying to put up. And that, she could deal with. 

Watching as Sage finally left to go home, she suddenly rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall with a sigh. _I haven't been myself all day. Maybe I just need some rest._ Laura sat up from the floor, the movement making the jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders fall onto the carpet. 

"Damn," Laura swore softly, picking up Sage's jacket. _I forgot to give it back to him. _

Taking out a coat from the closet, she slipped it over her uniform and gently folded the black blazer over her arm. Walking out of her apartment and closing the door behind her, Laura was in the middle of locking it when the apartment door next to her opened as well. 

"Oh, Laura," Ms. Yukizaro greeted her in surprise. "You're back from school early today."

"Yeah, something came up. Are you just leaving right now?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry I haven't picked up Sammy yet," she apologized. "I'm running a little late and I have a doctor's appointment in an hour or so."

"Don't worry about it. Actually, you should go to your appointment. I'll pick up Kei and Sammy today."

"Oh no, you don't have to," Ms. Yukizaro tried to protest, but Laura cut her off with a smile.

"It's alright, I'm going out anyway. You just hurry. I'll take care of her while you're gone."

"Domo arigato," she bowed gratefully before running down the hall.

Laura remained by her door for a few minutes, wondering if it was okay for her to be watching over someone else's child. She was a potential threat to everyone around her. What gave her the right to care for another living being? That's when she noticed that Ms. Yukizaro's door was slightly ajar, the woman having had forgotten to lock her door in her rush. A fond smile came to her lips as she turned the lock from the inside and closed her neighbor's door, testing the knob to see if it locked properly. She could relate to Ms. Yukizaro. The single mother was her sister-in-arms. And although her reality was much different than hers, Laura knew how hard it was to care for someone so young with no one around to help you. Sad reality that it was. 

_Stop that,_ she told herself, not needing to depress herself any further. _Maybe a nice walk is what I really need._ Taking the elevator down to the lobby floor, Laura pulled her coat more securely around her as she exited the building, not away that a pair of dark yellow eyes was watching her. 

_There she is… the Empress of Darkness herself._ The demon licked his lips in delight. _This will be fun. _

***

"I'm home!" Sage called into the house, leaning one hand against the wall as he took off his shoes. 

"You're back early," Grandfather Date commented as he stepped out into the entrance hall.

"I had to walk Laura home."

"Oh?" the old man's eyebrows arched slightly as he sipped his cup of tea. 

"Mm hm," he nodded once he got off his other shoe. "She was sick and was excused from the rest of her classes. Kyo-san asked me to go with her."

"Well that was very nice of you," he said. "Is she alright?"

"Better than this morning."

"Well, keep me posted on her condition," Grandfather Date told him, returning to the living room. "I want to know when she'd be well enough to show you _ittou youjutsu_."

Sage immediately stiffened. "_Ittou… youjutsu_?"

"Yes," came his reply from the other room. "Actually, I was hoping that she'd use it during your match last Saturday. But instead she had settled for the style she'd been studying in China, which centered more on using the sword as a distraction and the rest of the body as the choice weapon for attacks. Although this was an affective means of combat during your match, I had wished to see a traditional battle between swords like the one I had experienced when I had dueled with her myself. It's remarkable. Did you know that she mastered the art with her left hand when she's naturally right --- Sage, where are you going?"

The boy had already put his shoes back on and was almost out the door when Grandfather Date walked back into the entrance hall. "Sorry to rush out like this, Ojiisama," he apologized, bowing slightly. "But I just remembered something I left behind at school. I'll be back in a little while." 

Sage had ran out the door before his grandfather could say another word.

_I don't believe this,_ he cursed mentally. She was right in front of him this whole time! "Shit!" Sage cried out, coming to a stop in the middle of the sidewalk, panting from his sudden run. He was confused. He was so confused…

Laura was Lady Sierra. So all that time, all those run-ins with the mysterious ninja… it was her. The rude but playfully troublesome girl he saw everyday at school. The one he had almost daily fights with. The one he spent his afternoons in detention with. The one girl that, for the life of him, he could not figure out. And now, he had a new, much deeper connection with her.

Maya's Darkness Rune. 

_She's part of the dream I've been seeing._ But how? Why? Just what was going on? Discovering that one revelation had sent his head reeling. And he didn't know what to do, or where to start.

_Calm down Sage. Just think for a moment._ He forced himself to take in a few deep breaths of air. Right now, what did he have to deal with? The others obviously didn't know about it, but…

_"…He's been avoiding her all this morning… won't talk to me about it, though."_

_"Weird. And Laura's been acting really spacey today…"_

His conversation with Cye and Kento suddenly drifted back to him. _Ryo…_ He knew. Wildfire knew since Saturday. _So that's why…_

That's why he's been acting the way he has… Because he was the one that almost killed her. 

_Oh no. _Sage could only imagine what kind of thoughts had been running through his leader's mind over the weekend. Depression. Self loathing. Helplessness. Very common emotions in 'Ryo guilt trips.' And this latest one topped them all. _If I know Ryo, he wants to apologize but can't do it._ And if Sage left him alone to deal with this, they'd never get anywhere. The Ronin warriors were at a stalemate on the Lady Sierra issue up till now. And if he could get Ryo to clear things up with Laura, then everything else they were having problems with could be much easier to solve… in theory, at least. He didn't know what good any of this would do. But it was a start. _Better than doing nothing._

***

An invisible cloud of remorse and guilt hung thick in the air around the Ronin leader as he cursed the skies above him, walking drearily home. _I just had to look down… I just had to walk away._ He kicked at a stone on the sidewalk, watching as it tumbled drunkenly across the pavement. _I blew it._

Ryo knew that there were more pressing matters he had to deal with, like the fact that three of his friends armors were still missing, Sage seeing visions of an unknown world, and demons were running around untamed in the Mortal realm. Not to mention that he seemed to be falling in love with a demon-girl. But no. He couldn't focus. All those things were so far away from him right now, none of them able to grab his attention in the slightest, his mind completely occupied with one single girl. 

He gritted his teeth in obvious anger. "Sucks to be me."

"Got that right."

Ryo looked to his side to find Sage there, walking with him. "So how long are you going to mope?" the blonde asked, keeping his eyes ahead of him. "God knows it's not doing you any good."

"Just let me be, Sage," Ryo brushed him off. "I got a lot of my mind right now."

"You're not the only one." He let the silence come in between them for a little while longer before speaking again. "I know Lady Sierra and Laura are one in the same. You don't have to hide it from me."

The reaction on Ryo's face was immediate, displaying the surprise he felt when he heard. But soon, his eyes fell downwards to his feet, his brooding nature coming around again. "What should I do?"

"I thought it was obvious." Ryo looked at his friend, who only returned his gaze. "We need to talk to her… _You_ need to talk to her. That's the only thing we can do right now." 

"…"

"So," Sage began after a brief pause. "Are we going or not?"

With a slight smile, Ryo nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

***

She was tense the whole way back. Walking both Sammy and her friend Kei back to the apartment from school, Laura couldn't shake this undeniable feeling that something was going to happen. And she had a good idea as to what that something was. _Damn it. A battle can't happen now!_ She wasn't ready. 

Stopping at the front entrance to the main lobby of the building, Laura stopped, her eyes roving around, trying to spot the danger she knew was lurking nearby. 

"Oneesan?" Sammy tugged at the hem of her sister's coat, looking up at the girl worriedly. "Oneesan, what's wrong?"

She forced a smile, kneeling down next to the two youngsters and placing an arm around each of them. "Nothing. You guys go ahead to the apartment, okay. Sammy, you know the way right?"

"Nee-san? Where are you going?" Kei, the quieter of the two girls, asked softly.

"Nowhere," she replied, getting up from the floor and patting her on the head. "I'm just going to get the mail. You two wait for me inside."

"…Kay," Sammy nodded quite reluctantly, pulling on the strap of her book bag as she walked to the elevator with Kei. 

Once she was certain that they were gone, Laura slowly stepped outside into the courtyard. Eyes set and lips pulled into a tight line, she yelled, "Come on out, demon! I know you're here!"

But all that moved in front of her was the eerie rustling of the leaves, swaying on the tree branches. She kept her eyes open, her senses, as much as she couldn't concentrate right now, probing the area as best as she could for any shift in the air. 

Nothing.

She took in a sharp breath, feeling the currents sway unsteadily around her, feeling the presence of a demon portal just newly being opened. It was here. It was coming. But she couldn't see it. She didn't know where the gate was. Then out of nowhere, in the yawning blackness of a shade of trees, a shower of black energy darts came shooting at her. 

***

Ryo had stopped abruptly in his walk, suddenly feeling cold all over, his grip on his book bag feeling numb and shaky. He _felt_ something. And when he looked at Sage, Ryo knew he had sensed it as well. _Demon…_

Both Ronins were already running towards Laura's apartment. Clad in their sub armors, they only hope that they'd get there in time. 

***

"Aaahhh!!!" Laura cried out as the force of her back slamming into the wall sent waves of pain traveling down her spinal cord. She gritted her teeth, forcing her feet to move as a second barrage of energy darts came screeching through the air. She dodged to the right, rolling on the ground and moving unsteadily to her feet when another bombardment streamed towards her. Unable to get out of the way, Laura shot her hand forward, pulling on what little strength she had left to erect a barrier, but the shield wasn't strong enough to take the full front of the blast, the impact sending her flying backwards. She was thrown against another wall, slumping down to the ground as that second crash made her head surge in pain. Chest heaving shakily, she tried to get back on her feet as the demon smugly made his way towards her.

_Is this the best you've got!!_ he cried tauntingly, grabbing her by the throat and brutally throwing her against the ground. _I'd expect more from the one who calls herself, 'Lady Sierra'._

"Shut up," Laura hissed through clenched teeth, slowly rising to her feet. "What would _you_ know about my power… You haven't seen nothing yet."

_Then show me,_ the demon demanded. _Show me the strength of your Rune._

At once, Laura grabbed the rune around her neck, pulling it off its chain and raising her closed fist into the air. "Darkness Rune…" she whispered softly, her voice echoing as she called upon that which gave her strength. "ENERGIZE!!!"

…

Nothing came.

She gasped, her entire body frozen, terror-stricken when the transformation didn't take place. All the color drained out of her skin as the weight of her situation sank in. There wasn't enough energy left in the talisman to initiate the transformation. She couldn't use the rune. _Oh God… _

The demon was laughing now. _Was that it? Was that all the 'great' Lady Sierra had to offer?_ he asked mockingly, the four extremely long horns that arched across his chest from each of his shoulders shifting upwards. Each sharp end of the horns was directed towards Laura's paralyzed form. _There's no use in fighting anymore. Just accept your fate and DIE!!_

All four of them shot out of his shoulders like snakes making its way to its prey, moving like lightning with pointed spearheads being thrown at its target. Laura was only able to blink when they were already upon her, mere seconds away from piercing through her flesh when she felt something hit her from the side. A red blur scooped her up in his arms and a lock of black hair brushed by her face before Laura realized that she was standing almost ten meters away from where she once stood. And right besides her, with a protective arm laced around her waist, was Ryo Sanada. 

"R-Ryo."

"You okay?" he asked in turn. She could only nod at him. 

"My, aren't we popular?" The teasing remark came from behind. Sage Date, also in his sub armor, couldn't resist. "But I don't think he's your type."

Laura would have popped him one for the implied suggestion, but the truth was she was happy to see _both_ of them. Having them here had put her at ease and an odd feeling of reassurance had washed over her.

Retracting the large tentacles back into his shoulders, the demon flexed the razor sharp horns before closing them over his chest. He glared malevolently at the two newcomers that had come between him and his prey, eyeing them with his slit-shaped pupils. The deep throated growled that had emitted from the demon's throat had made each of the three teenagers tense, making them step back a bit. 

"Looks like you got him mad," Sage commented lightly, which made Ryo smile.

"Well, I guess I'm the one who has to fight him, then." Without so much as a decent warning, Ryo had quietly pushed Laura in Sage's direction. But being as tired as she was, losing Ryo's support and having him shove her in a different direction didn't do well on her balance, and instead of moving next to Sage, Laura sort of _fell_ into him. An act that quickly made both of them uncomfortable. 

She quickly stood herself upright as he simultaneously backed away, both looking at each other for an embarrassing moment before Ryo broke in.

"Sage, take care of her," he ordered.

"But…"

"Laura's injured," he cut off his protest. "If anything happens, you need to protect her."

So he says. But Sage knew the real reason as to why he was suddenly put on guard duty._ Damn it Ryo! I can still fight, regardless of what you think._ But his leader was convinced otherwise. "Stay with her, alright?"

He fixed the blonde with a stern glare when he didn't reply. "Alright?"

With a disdainful frown, Sage nodded once. "Got it."

Nodding back to him, Ryo stepped forward and away from his friends, glaring at the demon with fierce tiger blue eyes. His enemy only returned his glare with an evil smile, placing a hand on top of the hard iron cast that encased his right forearm. Ryo took note of the small holes at the front of the contraption, guessing that to be where those energy darts he saw littered across the courtyard came from. His eyes then came to rest on the almost four-inch thick horns protecting the demon's chest, two on each shoulder crossing over one another to form a giant X. Another weapon he had to look out for. He shifted his weight, circling to the left, the demon following the boy's lead. 

Ryo's palms were sweating beneath his sub armor, a few beads of sweat coming down at the side of his face. His first battle with a demon and he was nervous. _Cool it Ryo. Just cool it. _But what was distracting him the most was this tattoo on the demon's left bicep. Some hidden concept behind it was drawing his attention to the oddly curved shaped that was literally burned into the monster's flesh, the mark resembling that of the number two, if he tilted his head to the right. Not that he was going to do that right now, for the aura that surrounded the demon gave him a cold chill. Something was different about this one. 

Sage was thinking the exact same thing, his eyes concentrating on the tattoo on the demon's shoulder. _Do all demons wear that mark?_ He didn't recall the demons in his dreams to have them. And so far, none of the other guys reported seeing something like that. Even Laura, who's been demon hunting for practically all her life, didn't seem to recognize the tattoo. Actually she didn't seem to be paying attention to the demon at all. 

_Ryo…_ She couldn't believe it. _Ryo… why? Why are you doing this?_ The battle doesn't concern him. He didn't have to fight but yet he and Sage… _They came rushing here to help me…_ She chewed on her upper lip, flipping the talisman over and over again in her hand. _They came to save me… just like…_

Just like her clan. Her family. Her mentor. Her father… All of them… came to help her. _But… _They all _died_. Lives thrown away on the field of battle, just so she could live. 

A_nd now… _

_And now Ryo's going to…_

A sickening wave of déjà vu came over her, her experience during the last days of her clan merging with the present day. With Ryo's fight against the demon. And in her horror she imagined the Ronin's death right before her eyes. 

"No…" 

Sage suddenly reached to the side and grabbed her fist, which was clutching onto her rune unsteadily. "Calm down," he said levelly, tightening his grip around her hand when it shook even more. "Everything's going to be fine." 

"No…" Laura breathed out for a second time, slightly moving her head from side to side. "Ryo… He…"

"Ryo's going to be fine," Sage told her, refusing to move to look at her in fear that, if he showed his distress, it might push her into a full blown panic attack, although he couldn't help his hand from strengthening his hold as her arm trembled even more. _God what was wrong with her?_ He never saw her like this before.

"Look, nothing's going to happen to Ryo," he said, trying to sound as confident and boastful as he could in his given situation. _C'mon, Sage. Think 'Kento'._ And as soon as that thought came to him, he just let his words fly.

"I can't believe that you're even worried about him. I mean, he's done some really stupid things in the past. Like jumping into a massive moving ball of energy and surfing up the shoot of an exploding volcano. But he came out of it alright. And I don't know if I should accredit his success to skills or sheer dumb luck but---"

At this point, Laura was giggling despite herself, and the battle had momentarily stopped, the demon looking on at the pair, confused, while Ryo was glaring indignantly at Sage.

"Sage, SHUT UP!!"

He pretended to look innocent, although he was laughing on the inside at the irony of it all. _I never expected Ryo to hear that._

"You're crazy." Sage looked down at the girl by his side, who had leaned against his arm for support when she had started laughing. 

He smiled at her. "You okay now?"

Laura pulled away from him with a nod, the remnants of a smile on her lips. But he could still feel her hand quiver slightly, still not able to completely shake the fear that had taken control of her a few seconds ago. 

Sage gently squeezed her hand, making her look at him questionably. "Look, I don't know what happened… But you've got to know. You're not going to lose any of us. When this is over, we'll still be here. All of us."

"Do you promise?"

He was surprised by her sudden show of energy, those pale hazel eyes digging into his, searching for an answer. And that's when he realized… what she feared was losing them. Sage knew that her reasons for keeping them out of battle had to do with an experience from before involving her clan, but he never expected this latest mission of hers to have a deeper meaning. She wasn't protecting innocent people from getting tangled in her affairs. She was protecting her friends.

"Do you swear it, Sage?" Laura asked again. "You swear you won't die on me?"

Don't die on her? Now that second question had implied something else. Something… more personal. He didn't know how to react. He wanted to assure her. To put her mind at ease, but when he tried to speak he was completely tongue-tied. Don't die on her? Don't leave… Don't leave her…

_Alone…_

Sage was getting in over his head, catching a glimpse of a secret even deeper than he thought possible. _Don't die on her?_ he thought, looking back at the young ninja at his side. _Laura… what happened back then?_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Been sick for the past four days and all I did to show for it was to write out this chapter in that length of time. ^_^ Been a month now, ne? Hope you guys are still reading. As to when I'll be out with the next chapter, it's hard to say. But you can be looking forward to a lot of action when I do update!! Ja ne!


	33. UC: Revolution

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Revolution_

(Day 15) 

By: Little Ucchan

A soft giggle echoed down the hallway, the young girl not being able to contain her delight. Although she had to admit that she was feeling a bit antsy, this being her first assignment, Yume couldn't help the smile forming on her lips, utterly excited. _Finally… I get to help Tajhinn-sama._

Her thoughts wandered back to the Demon Lord, a fond, yet somewhat sad gleam shining in her eyes. _He's done so much for me._

She stopped walking, bringing her hands up to her heart as a sharp pang of sorrow clung to her soul, the bitter memory coming back to her. Ridicule. Banishment. Emptiness… Oh, how he had delivered her from the torments that plagued her every waking hour. 

_I'll show you my thanks… By serving at your side._

Then looking from left to right, Yume sagged her shoulders, running her fingers through her bubblegum colored hair. _Now if only I could find a way out of here…_

Unbelievable. Her chance had finally arrived and she couldn't find her way out of the castle. Not that she was totally incompetent. The truth was that this was the first time Yume had ever set foot inside the large fortress. Someone had directed her to Kayeda when she had arrived, but as to finding her way back… that was a task within itself. 

_All these hallways look the same,_ she grumbled, turning down another random corridor, becoming more and more lost. And to make matters worse, the castle had an energy field empowered into the very walls, blocking all connections outside of the castle grounds and making it virtually impossible to open portals or telepathic links. _Damn Dead Zone. _She understood the need for such security measures, but this was starting to become a nuisance. 

Entering yet another unbelievably long hallway and finding it almost identical to the one she was just in, Yume let out a frustrated sigh, looking up towards the ceiling. _I don't believe this. When I actually need to find someone, there's no one around! _God knows this place wasn't lacking guards when she first arrived. And even though she'd rather not run into any of the demons from earlier, most not being 'asking material,' she needed to find someone to guide her outside.

_This is getting ridiculous._ "Is anybody here?!" she cried out in exasperation.

"I am."

Yume yelped, whirling on her heels at the unexpected sound of a voice spoken behind her. The speaker, a thin, pale-skinned man, was floating a few feet above the hard floor, his long robe-like garments flowing ethereally around him.

"Sae!!" [1] Yume exclaimed, startled by the boy's appearance. "Don't _scare_ me like that!!!"

"Are you lost?" the youth had asked, not bothered by the girl's jumpy behavior. 

She didn't want to answer at first, feeling embarrassed about her situation. "Um… well you know…" she folded her hands behind her, fidgeting where she stood. "This is my first time being in the castle so…" _God, will he stop looking at me like that!_ she silently wished, catching him scrutinizing her with his pale, glass blue eyes. 

After another long pause, she sighed. "Yes… I'm lost." Yume confessed, looking at him tiredly. "Do you know the way out?"

Sae nodded, descending to the floor. "This way." 

His feet hardly made a sound as he walked, weaving through the many passageways with Yume following close behind him. A meek smile came to her lips, grateful that Sae was the one guiding her. The young man, about 17 in appearance, was a good friend of hers. One of the few she had. And although she didn't know much about him, Sae not being the type to willingly volunteer information, the demon-girl felt she had a connection with the boy, understanding his silent manner as not being rude, but calm. Besides, the white-haired youth had always been kind to Yume, in his own odd, inexpressive way. 

"We're here," he announced quietly, stopping at, not the main entrance, but one of the side doors exits.

_Wow… He really knows his way around,_ she thought, amazed at how fast and with such ease they had arrived at their destination. "You come by here a lot?" she asked curiously.

"Sometimes." And that was as far as he would delve into the matter.

She shook her head lightly, grinning at the short reply. "Thanks for showing me out," she chirped, bowing quickly before running out the door in a hurry. 

He only nodded, acknowledging her show of gratitude.

*** 

_Where is she?_

Maki yawned, stretching out his arms and legs from the tree branch he was sitting on, this being the perfect location for spying. Now if only the person he was to _spy on_ would get here. _Figure's she'd be late. _But he supposed he could amuse himself by watching the battle raging on beneath him. 

His eyes went over the two newcomers, frowning a bit. _Looks like the demon hunter has some new allies._ He crossed his ankles, leaning against the sturdy tree trunk on the far side of the gated courtyard, his hands resting behind his head. _I kinda feel sorry for him, though, _he thought, referring to the unfortunate demon that was fighting the human in red. How unlucky to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Maki grinned, knowing that Yume was going to throw a fit when she found out. Another demon beating her to the punch line… He'd have to check the roster and see what idiot was out wandering in the Mortal realm.

He gave the demon a once over, checking out his arsenal to try and judge what level he was at when his eyes came across the mark on his left bicep. Maki blinked, sitting up in alarm. _That tattoo… _

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in concern, looking over the demon again. He knew that demons had a tendency to get carried away in battle. Maki himself would lose control, if the fight were challenging enough. But with this one… 

_Something's wrong._ He felt… _destruction_ and defiance in this warrior's attitude. A strong desire for total and utter chaos. Maki frowned, this feeling making him anxious inside. He hoped he was wrong. God he hoped he was wrong in his judgment. For if what he sensed in the demon was genuine then…

_We might actually have a real war on our hands. _

***

BAM! One horn pierced through the apartment wall. BAM! The second one followed, trying to hit the fast moving red blur that remained one step ahead of the demon, dodging each shot fired at him as the battle kicked up dirt into the air. Closing his fist after the fourth spike missed, the demon fired several energy darts after Ryo's speeding form. But the human boy proved to be a worthy adversary. 

Ryo suddenly reversed his motion, sprinting in the opposite direction, his move temporarily throwing off the demon's aim and allowing him time to close the distance between the two fighters. One of the snakelike limbs coming at him from the left, the Ronin jumped over the attack, quickly positioning himself to deliver an incoming kick straight into the demon's face, only having to thrust his body upwards in order to avoid another horn from almost impaling him through the chest. Ryo landed a few yards away, stopping for a moment to reconsider his offensive strategy while the demon called back the fang-shaped spikes, each retracting into the open sockets on his shoulders. _His defense system's good._ He watched as the horns folded downwards, resting inactively over the demon's chest, waiting. _He's not an amateur, that's for sure. _But how to get around his defenses… He'd need more than just sheer skill to take this one down.

Ryo lowered his stance, relaxing his body in order to be ready for the next attack. The demon narrowed his eyes, the horns rising from their brief period of inactivity, one spike from each shoulder aimed at Ryo, the other set pointing up towards the sky. This new formation had worried him. _Is he going to try to nail me from above?_

Just as the thought entered his mind, the demon thrust his arm forward, shooting several darts at Ryo. The boy tensed, about to move when his senses alerted him to stop. The darts completely missed him, instead striking the ground to his left and right to create a giant dust cloud that obscured his vision. He coughed, covering his mouth and nose to keep himself from choking when he sensed something fast approaching him from both sides. Not being able to see, Ryo trusted his instincts and jumped up out of the attack's range, the two horns digging into the ground, causing more dirt to fly into the air. 

Getting ready to move again once he landed, the Ronin was a bit startled that a second attack didn't greet him. Quickly finding the demon through the dust that surrounded the battlefield, Ryo's eyes automatically went wide, his mouth dropping open in gaping horror. 

***

_Why did I _say _that?_ She couldn't believe that she had just… _Baka!! _Now if only she had phrased that question a _little_ differently then maybe, just maybe, Laura wouldn't be feeling so embarrassed. _I just had to turn this into a personal matter. _But she couldn't help the words from coming out of her mouth. She needed to know. Needed to know that he wouldn't… that they all wouldn't…

Commit themselves to throwing their lives away.

_Promise me you'll live Sage._ She looked at him firmly. _Just promise me that. _

His response to her question was taking much longer for him to say than she would have thought. _You'd think a guy as quick-witted as him would have come up with  something by now. _

"Laura…" Sage began.

She waited.

"Laura… I won't---"

"SAGE!! EYES FRONT!!"

Ryo's outcry had startled them both, abruptly cutting off his response as the remaining pair of horns set on the demon's shoulders came careening towards the duo. Laura gasped, knowing that at this point there was no way to avoid the attack when Sage suddenly pulled her towards him. She felt the whoosh of air fly past her face as the first horn missed. But the second…

"Look out!!" 

The Ronin moved, being able to avoid the attempted stab to his back, but the bulk of the horn still caught him from behind. Sage cried out, the force of the blow sending both of them flying straight for the apartment building. He gritted his teeth, eyes darting back and forth between Laura and the incoming wall as precious time ticked rapidly away. At the last second he made a decision, swinging around so he slammed into the wall instead of Laura. Sage bit back his tongue in an attempt to swallow the pain as he crumbled down onto the floor, his charge still safe and secure in his arms. 

He was panting for breath, willing his eyes to stay focus as the effects of that last attack almost forced him unconscious. He felt Laura move, the ninja slowly pulling herself up from where she laid on his chest. He thought the lost weight would have eased some of the pressure he felt in his lungs. But his breathing was still the same, shallow and painful. _What's going on?_ He knew that his strength wasn't up to par. But still, his sub armor should have given him more protection than that. 

"You self-righteous _idiot_."

The harshly delivered insult was _not_ what he needed right now, especially from her, his temper flaring despite their current situation. "Hey listen, you!!" Sage snapped, sitting up straight to glare at her. "I---!" 

He automatically stopped, seeing her hunched-up form shaking as a few tears fell to the ground from her downcast face. Her expression was hidden beneath her bangs, but the anguish in her voice was enough to make Sage retract his argument entirely. 

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you??" she demanded, the force of her words overcoming the hoarseness of her voice. "You're already at your limit and yet you pull a stunt like that! Do you want to die?!?!" 

Laura lifted her head to look at him, her face showing pain as well as anger. "Well fine!! If you want to then go ahead!! But do it by your own choosing!! Don't you _dare_ do it protecting me, Sage! I'm tired of everyone doing that for me!!" She then had stopped, her eyes moving to stare at the floor again as a new feeling of sadness came over her. 

He wanted to say something. But he couldn't find words, watching as she bit back on her lip, trying to hold in her tears. 

"I'm tired of people dying," she whispered softly, almost in defeat. "I'm tired of it."

_So, you're tired of your friends sacrificing themselves for you…_ The malicious voice had Sage up and alert within seconds, already spotting the demon with his fist aimed towards them. 

_Well then, let me help solve that problem!!_ The new barrage was immediately on its way, Laura barely having time to rise to her feet when Sage already picked her up, jumping out of the way. 

_Damn it,_ the demon cursed, raising the spikes from his shoulders for a second round. _Let's see him dodge this. _

He was shocked when Ryo suddenly appeared in front of him.

_What?!_

"Surprise!!" 

The straight punch struck his abdomen hard, causing the demon to double over as the wind was knocked out of him. Taking advantage of his confusion, Ryo turned on his heel, catching his opponent right under the chin with the back of his foot, sending him crashing into the ground. Backing up a pace, the Ronin raised his arms into a fighting stance, trying to anticipate his next move as the demon rose to his feet.

_Not bad._ He rubbed the side of his face with the back of his hand, chuckling softly. _For a human._

Ryo took a step back when the demon charged at him, the horns firing simultaneously. He dodged each one, hurdling over the last as a new wave of energy darts struck the ground around him. _Not again,_ he coughed, shielding his eyes as he tried to sense out the demon. 

"Where is he?!"

_Right here._

His voice got caught in his throat, an ominous shadow towering behind him. Before he could fully turn around, Ryo was slammed into a nearby tree, the demon's punch knocking him clean off his feet. He slowly got up, wiping away the blood from the corner of his mouth. 

"Not bad, for a demon."

He chuckled again. _I was going to save you for later,_ he confessed, looking over the Ronin. _But I guess…_ The demon took a step forward, smiling at how quick Ryo was to take up another stance. _I'll kill you now._

***

Laura staggered a bit when she was unexpectedly released from Sage's hold as they landed, the boy's face cringing in what was unmistakably pain. She felt his aura waver, the warmth of his energy dwindling as he gasped for air. 

This was what she was talking about. She knew he wasn't at full strength. Was aware of it since the start of their duel on Saturday. And after being hit by three consecutive Vampire's Touch… 

"Baka," she growled, clenching her fists, realizing that even the easiest of tasks were putting a strain on his body. "_What_ did I just tell you?"

"Don't die," came the almost flippant remark. 

She stared at him, surprised, as he straightened up. 

"You said you don't want anyone giving up their life to protect you. Well, you don't have to worry. I don't plan on dying anytime soon," he explained, a playful smile creeping up to his face. "So, as long as I stay alive it's okay if I save you, right?"

_Only_ he_ would find a loophole in what I said._ Laura tightened her lips, scowling at him. "Sage!! That's not what I---" 

"Laura, I know that you don't want us to get involved. You've made that perfectly clear already."

"Well then?" she demanded crossly, seeing as how his actions didn't show that it was made 'perfectly clear.'

"…Can you win on your own?"

Silence. Laura had looked at him with uncertainty before turning away, both knowing the answer to his question. "It doesn't matter if I can or can't," she answered. "I have to do this by myself."

"Why? Because of pride? Or duty?" he asked. "If it is then that's fine. It's your decision. But don't do it because you're scared for those who _choose_ to help you, Laura. You said it yourself that if I want to throw my life away then that was fine, so long as it was my choice. …Well the same applies if I want to save your life. _My_ choice. _My_ decision. And I'll suffer the consequences. You're not responsible for any of it because you can't control my actions. Just like you're not to blame for the fate of all those people who died protecting you."

Her eyes widened, his words striking a chord within her heart. _The people who died… My family…_

"Laura, _listen_ to me!" he begged, feeling her attention slip as she began to lapse back into a pensive state of mind. "_No one_ can force another person to sacrifice their life. It's either given up willingly or stolen by another. And unless you had an active hand in their deaths, you didn't cause it. Stop beating yourself up for this! You're _not_ responsible!!"

She looked at Sage, half vacant, half attentive, her thoughts running circles within the track fields of her mind. 

"I'm not… responsible?" she said, almost as an inquiry.

He shook his head. "No, you're not. And because you aren't, you don't have to force yourself to take up this fight on your own. All of us… the Ronin warriors… want to help you fight. I guess it's in our blood." _Some more than others._ He chuckled a bit, thinking about Kento and Ryo. And then himself. _I suppose I'd fit in that category as well. _

"But Sage…"

He stopped her, smiling lightly. "Hey, didn't I promise you that when this is over, we'll still be here?"

The corner of her lips pulled up slightly, some of the burden being carried away from her heavy heart. "All of us, right?"

"That's right. All of us," he nodded, suddenly rubbing his shoulder precariously. 

Laura allowed herself to laugh, an irrepressible expression of happiness spreading across her face. "I'm going to hold you accountable to that," she teased, but then stopped. "Sage, what's wrong?"

He frowned, feeling his shoulder again when the small prickling underneath his skin started to bother him. "I don't know."

A thought suddenly came to mind and he quickly searched for Ryo, spotting him and the demon on the other side of the courtyard at the corner of the apartment building. He was leaning against the wall, strangely enough, his hand on his left shoulder. Ryo had clenched his teeth, pushing himself up more so that he didn't have so much weight against the wall, but when he did, his face scrunched up and he clutched onto his shoulder with more strength. Sage in turned squeezed his own, feeling that numbing sensation all over again. 

_What…?_ His gaze then turned sharply towards the demon. Sage's eyes widened at the sight of blood… _Ryo's_ blood, smeared over the sharp end of one of the horns. He was in shock. _It went through._ The demon's attack had pierced straight through Ryo's sub armor. _Shit. That arm's useless to him now!_ And the demon was beginning his slow, taunting approach towards Ryo, confident that he had this fight wrapped around his fingers. 

He stretched his arm out to the side just as Laura stepped forward, feeling the girl's aura steadily rising in anger. "Hang on. You're not up for it."

"Look who's talking," she shot back, nevertheless standing down slightly. "You're in worse shape than I am. I'll handle this."

"There you go, taking things on by yourself again."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" she placed a hand on her hip, annoyed. 

As a response, he extended his other arm, breathing in slowly in order to gather his strength. Laura's eyes widened, recognizing the pose. "Oh no…" She suddenly grabbed one of his arms and pulled it down to his side. "_No._ Sage! You don't have the strength to---!"

"To fight him?" he finished for her with a rueful smile. "I know. But it's the only way for us to draw the demon's attention away from Ryo."

"And then?" she demanded. "What after?"

"…I'm open to suggestions."

"You don't _know_?!" she cried incredulously. 

"Nope. But I was hoping that maybe you could pull something off with the energy you've been building up in your rune since we arrived." 

Laura blinked in surprise. _He sensed that? He couldn't possibly… _She then grinned. "Only if you're able to deliver the finishing blow." 

He gave her a thumps up. "Will do."

She then released his arm, taking a step back in order to give him room. _Alright Sage. Let's do this._

***

His vision was starting to blur. Ryo grimaced, the wound in his shoulder making him feel weak at the loss of blood. _This isn't good._ He didn't think the shot to the shoulder would be this bad. But then again, the opponent he faced was much different from the Dynasty Soldiers of old. 

He pulled himself away from the wall, the weight of his arm dangling by his side pulling at his open wound. _Damn. It'll be difficult to transform now. _But he didn't know if he'd even get that chance, the demon standing only a few yards away. 

He stopped, laughing at the Ronin as he raised up his spikes, automatically positioning themselves to fire. _Ready to die?!_ On cue, the four horns shot out at him, followed by several more energy darts. 

Ryo dashed to the left, evading the first half of the attack as best he could. The second wave was much more difficult to avoid. He had to fling himself to the ground and roll to the side, marginally avoiding each dart with every turn. He came to a stop near the edge of the courtyard, his body trembling unsteadily. That last attack had his shoulder hurting more than ever as he struggled to push himself up. That's when he felt it, that familiar battle aura rising as the kanji on his forehead flared for just a moment. _No. He wouldn't!_

"Armor of Halo!! DAO CHI!!!"

He did.

Ryo couldn't believe this, seeing Sage's newly armored form standing not too far away. _Has he lost it?! _Rising up from the ground, he had never thought that Sage would be so rash. _Can he even fight?_

Well apparently, he was going to find out. 

Ryo swallowed hard, surprised to already _feel_ the energy surge within the demon even before he had laid eyes on him. _What…? _He stared at the dark foe glaring at Sage, recognizing the new energy that outlined his aura to be pure rage. _How… how could have transforming provoked him so much? _It didn't make sense. And Ryo wasn't sure how the Armor of Halo would hold up against the increase in power.

"Damn it, Sage," he cursed. "You can't---"

There was movement behind him.

Ryo blinked, recognizing Laura's silhouette hiding directly behind the samurai warrior. _What's she up to?_ Looking back at Sage, pulling his nodachi in front of him in a battle-ready stance, and then at the demon, ready to charge, he felt a small change in the surrounding energy, most likely coming from Laura. 

Maybe. Just maybe… they had a chance.

***

"How you holding up?" Laura whispered, placing her rune between her fingertips and aligning it with her chest. "You doing okay?" She was referring to how he felt after the transformation.

"I'll live."

"…You sure you can do this?" she asked after a moment, crossing her free arm in front of her in a flat L formation.

"Just give me one clear shot, Laura."

She nodded, holding out her thumb, index, and middle fingers. Taking in a deep breath, she traced out an arc over her head with her free hand, stretching out her arm and moving it in front of her. She waited, holding out her hand, palm forward, before speaking again. "Listen. You can't move from this spot. Understand?"

He blinked. _What?!_

"It sounds crazy, I know," Laura quickly told him, feeling his anxiety level suddenly rise. "But the best I can do right now is set up a trap spell. It'll activate once he steps within three feet from where you are, and then you'll have your shot. I'm guessing from that battle aura that he'll definitely rush you but if you move…" She let the sentence hang, both knowing what the consequences were if they failed to pull this off. 

So he nodded. "Alright." 

She smirked. _He trusts me. God help him. _Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her rune.__

Feeling her energy grow steadily without much problem, Sage diverted his attention back to the demon, feeling his aura pulsing in ripples around his body. He narrowed his eyes, gripping the hilt of his sword tighter. _I better be ready for anything._

A second later, the demon raised his hand, pointing a finger at Sage with an evil grin. Then he slowly brought his hand towards him, sticking out his thumb to one side of his neck and moved it across to the other end in one slicing motion.

"Cool it," he heard Laura whisper when he had shifted his weight, almost in an attack position. Sage had caught himself by that time, falling back into a defensive mode. But that unconscious switch had worried him, having had felt the anger building within himself for just that one moment. Why did he become so aggravated? It wasn't like him at all.

That's when the demon charged.

With a deafening roar, he speeded towards the Ronin, the sudden move making him tense. _Wait for it._

Beads of sweat were coming down his face.

_Wait for it._

He was closing in. 

_C'mon Sage,_ Laura silently encouraged him. _Almost there._

Then six feet away from the Ronin, the demon unfolded the four spiked points over his chest and fired. 

He inhaled sharply, seeing the demon's fast approach and the horns even faster descent. But he planted his feet firmly on the ground, holding out his nodachi defiantly. 

And at three feet, the incoming spikes stopped, the barrier that had been secretly surrounding them coming to life the moment the demon's attack came in contact with it. 

_What the?!_ The demon's eyes went wide, digging his heels into the ground to try and stop himself from slamming into the energy field. But it was too late. 

Laura's eyes instantly opened, and with a snap of the fingers all the energy that was used to power the barrier was redirected towards the demon, the new shield trapping the monster within its confinements. 

He screamed in anger, feeling the oppressive energy around him, making it hard for him to move at all. _Damn you!!!_ the demon screeched, struggling within the barrier. _DAMN YOU ALL!!!_

That was his cue.

Nodachi raised above his head, Sage lunged at the demon, bringing down the long sword in one giant slash. 

_Let this kill him._ Laura was holding her breath in suspense. _Please, let this finish it!_

CLANG!!

The terror struck her heart so abruptly that it had knocked the wind out of her. _How could he have…_

Sage's sword had come to an immediate halt, the blade coming into contact with, not the demon's chest, but the two horned tentacles that had suddenly moved, despite all odds, to block his shot. Now the Ronin was struggling, locked in a test of strength, against the two iron guards, trying to break through the demon's defenses, while his opponent concentrated all his efforts into stopping the sword from moving any further. 

_Foolish boy,_ the demon snarled, his arms flexing slightly as he tried to overcome the force of the barrier. _You can't win against the demon race!!_

Laura clenched her fists, seeing, little by little, the demon's continued advancement over her spell. _He'll break out of it before Sage can finish him off._ Holding out her hands again in the same three-pointed position as before, she concentrated. The ninja wasn't exactly sure how long she could reinforce the barrier. But God, she was going to try. 

**"Souls of the night. Shadows that move. Give me strength, give me strength… Souls of the night. Shadows that move. Give me strength, give me strength…"**

The demon cringed, the added power of the spell making him waver. _That stupid girl!!_

Part of the demon's horns cracked underneath the sword's pressure. 

He growled, barring his teeth at the Ronin. _I will not lose… to the likes of him!! _With a forced cry, he pushed himself harder, striving to break the spell. To overcome his adversary. 

His pride and his hatred would not let him stop.

_Shit!!_ Sage's arms were burning, muscles growing tired at the effort. He didn't know how this had happened. The barrier was holding the demon down when he had attacked. He couldn't move and _still_ couldn't, the spell locked into place and continuously being supported by Laura's rune. But when it came down to it… 

_He wants to win._ He could see it in his eyes and feel it in his battle aura. The demon wouldn't allow himself to surrender. 

But Sage wasn't sure just how long he could keep this up. It was hurting him. Keeping up this struggle was taking its toll on his body. He felt like he was going to break any minute. 

"Damn it!!" Sage yelled, shutting his eyes tight to try and block out the pain. "Just give up already!!"

_Never!!_ the demon shouted back, sounding more determined than ever. _I will _never_ give in to you, _WARLORD_!!!!_

Sage's eyes snapped open just as the demon screamed, his aura heaving violently and with one great rush, smashing through the confinements of the spell and throwing both he and Laura back with incredible force. The Ronin dug the end of his sword into the ground, the blade dragging itself through the earth before he came to a complete stop. Not being able to take it anymore, Sage dropped to his knees, both hands using his nodachi for support as he struggled for breath. 

The look of surprise was apparent on his face, like he had just received a really bad shock from the name the demon had called him by. 

"Warlord?" he wheezed, peering through his bangs to look at his enemy, also out of breath from smashing through the barrier. "What… What are you talking---" He wasn't able to finish, a hand quickly moving to cover his mouth as he suddenly threw up a dark, metal tasting liquid. 

Blood.

_Oh no…_

It was becoming difficult to breathe, the sense of panic rising in his chest not helping his situation any as he felt his conscious began to slip… 

_I don't have to explain myself to you, Warlord,_ the demon spat, raising the remaining two spikes from his shoulders. _Just know this. Our revenge _will_ be complete… And you'll die TODAY!!_

He blinked in surprise, taking an unconscious step back when Laura had stepped in front of the boy, blocking his shot. _What are you doing protecting him?_

Upon feeling her shadow being cast over him, Sage looked up. "L-Laura?"

She didn't say anything, remaining where she stood. Unyielding. 

The demon frowned. _You of all people would be the last I'd expect this from._ In a fit of anger, he lashed out, _Demon hunter!! Do you _know_ who you're protecting?!_

"Yes," she answered calmly, taking him by surprise. "Sage Date. My friend… And the _one_ person strong enough to tell me I that was wrong, in letting fear run my life."

His chest was hurting, feeling tight, unable to breathe as he coughed again, more blood dripping down his fingers. But he didn't know if it was his current condition that made his brain feel numb, or what Laura had said about him, and what she was doing for him right now. 

His vision was doubling over. He couldn't maintain the power of his armor anymore, Halo returning to his orb and transforming him back into his school uniform. Sage wasn't exactly sure how much longer he could stay conscious now without the armor supporting him. But he heard her final words, before his exhaustion was too much, and he blacked out completely. 

"I won't let you hurt him, demon. So you'd better just kill me now."

***

_Kill you now?_ The demon echoed before laughing. _That's very bold. Well fine then. I'll do just that._ With a smile, he added, _And then I'll kill him._

But his words didn't get the reaction he wanted. 

The demon growled, not liking her hard, silent demeanor at all. _Why isn't she afraid? She must be aware that no one can help her now, yet she stands there with so much force… Why?_ This change in her attitude was making him nervous. 

"Well?" Laura asked evenly, eyes locked onto the demon's with amazing resolve. "What are you waiting for? C'mon."

This succeeded in angering him. _You fool!! Don't you fear death?!?!_

"Do you?"

That was the last straw. 

He roared, completely angered as he raised his head up to the heavens, shooting the remaining two spikes at the girl. _Die!! Demon hunter!!!!!_

WHOOSH!! SLASH!! 

The severed ends of the tentacles went tumbling on the ground, coming to a stop at Laura's feet. Ryo was standing in front of her, fully armored with one katana grasped in his good hand. Before the demon could fully understand that he had been deceived, he charged forward, driving his blade through the demon's unprotected abdomen and slicing upwards for the finishing blow. 

The demon's body crumpled down to the floor, the tattoo on his arm flaring on and off before it abruptly disappeared, his lifeline being severed completely. And then that was it, his vanishing from the battlefield, leaving nothing more than a faint impression of where he once had been. 

The fight was over.

Ryo breathed out a sigh of relief, wiping the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "Phew. That was close."

"You're telling me!"

Turning around, he couldn't help himself and started to laugh, seeing Laura sink to the ground completely shaken up and taking in long deep breaths in order to calm her racing heart. "What were you doing? Waiting for the most perfectly opportunistic chance possible??"

"I don't know," he shrugged with a smile. "It didn't feel right just yet."

"Feel right my ass," she muttered, loud enough for Ryo to hear. 

"Hey, that was quite a performance you put out there," he complemented, deciding it'd be best to change the subject matter. "You were very good at keeping up a false front."

"Yeah, well…" Laura got up from the floor and went over to Sage. "I only do it when I have to." 

Kneeling down beside him, she gently turned him onto his back, feeling his forehead. She frowned. _He has a fever._ And she could feel how dim his aura was compared to before. _He's exhausted. And his energy is spent so we can't depend on him recovering on his own._ Far worse than her condition earlier that morning. 

"Well?" Ryo was bending over her, looking at his friend worriedly. 

"He's in bad shape," Laura answered, sitting back on her heels. "We need to get him to a hospital."

"A hospital?" he asked questionably. "Are you sure they'll be able to do something?"

She nodded. "More than I can right now. He's physically exhausted and needs to recover. I'm sure putting him in intensive care would do the trick. And as for his aura's energy…" Laura sighed, a bit of a vacant look in her eyes. "We'll just have to trust that he can pull through. I don't know what else to do. I could possibly help him out in a day or so when my own powers return, but he'll have to ride out the first few days on his own."

Ryo didn't like the sound of that either, casting a glance downwards towards Sage. _I'm sure Halo could guide him through but… _He wasn't certain of the armor's strength right now. The only sure way that he'd recover quickly was if he had the support of _all_ of the armors, not just his own. The rest of the guys needed to be here with him. But even that was uncertain, Ryo remembering the feeling he got from Rowen, Kento, and Cye… of a connection somewhat lost to him. But it was worth a try. 

He was about to ask Laura when she suddenly pulled one of Sage's arms around her neck. "Ugh. I forgot how heavy people are when they're knocked out."

"I'll take him, okay?" Ryo tried to help her out as best he could with only one arm. 

She looked at him skeptically, possibly also judging his capabilities with his shoulder being as bad as it was. 

He smiled, taking up Sage in his arms despite the deep wound in his shoulder. "I'll be fine. I'll get him there faster this way."

Laura nodded. "I'll have to meet you there, though. I need to get Sammy out of the apartment."

Ryo nodded back. "Don't take too long. I'll be at the hospital closest to our school."

"Right. See you there."

***

High above the conversation that had just took place, a silhouette of a dark figure stood at the edge of the rooftop, a mysterious smile on his face. As the sun was setting for the evening, a few rays of light caught the man's face, revealing for a moment his young appearance and short blonde hair. 

Handsome fellow, if it weren't for the blackness of his heart. 

Smiling again, he held out his hand, within it hovering a pale ball of energy, an odd curved shaped symbol glowing within its depths. The energy farthest away from the center was flowing in little calm waves, accumulating itself to the top like a ball of pale purple fire. 

"You want your revenge?" he asked softly, a malicious smile coming to his lips when the ball immediately flared in a mix of anger and eagerness. 

"You want to pay those humans back… for what they did to you."

Again, the energy surged violently, acting alive within the man's palm, the symbol in its center growing brighter and more defined. 

This time he chuckled, looking out over the horizon as the light of the day was slowly dying. "Then you'll have your chance. For your revenge, and the glory of our fallen race, you'll bring about the fires of change… And they will _pay_."

***

"Hmm…"

Maki watched the two teens go their separate ways, Laura heading into the apartment for her sister while Ryo took Sage to the hospital. 

_Laura, Ryo, and Sage…_

He smirked, amused. He never thought the battle would have turned out the way it did. The winner was predictable. He knew it from the start. But as to _how_ they won… _They'll be interesting to battle someday._ And he looked forward to it.

Now onto more pressing matters. Maki kicked up his feet, leaning against the tree trunk, gazing up through the foliage to the dimly growing sky. It was already evening, and he had a lot to report back to the Boss when he got back. _Once I find Yume._

That's right. The demon-girl hadn't shown up yet. Maki smiled again, knowing how ticked off she was going to be. But the smile was done half-heartedly, this new demon's appearance worrying him. That tattoo…

He knew he's seen it before. 

Something about the curves… and the way it rippled at the tip, like flames, stirred up something inside him. Like he was supposed to remember something about it that was important. _'The fires of change were coming.'_

Maki blink, sitting up abruptly. Where had _that_ come from? He remembered vaguely, someone telling him that phrase, describing a time in his ancestral history long, long ago.

"The Flame of Revolution…" he whispered softly, staring up at the sky again. 

That's when he saw him. Someone's profile on top of the apartment roof. It was only for a second though, before it had vanished, fading into the air. 

Maki rose to his feet, trying to catch a fleeting impression of that man's aura. But it was out of his reach, his aura having had been faint to begin with. But by all means, he wasn't weak. He knew that for certain. That guy wasn't weak. 

He scratched the back of his head, not liking all the mysteries that had suddenly sprung up around him. There was no way to move forward with their mission now, what with all the loose ends surrounding their target. And with how well he knew the Demon Lord, Maki was almost certain of one fact. _Tajh won't charge half-blind into something he doesn't know._ So he supposed that they were at a standstill for now.

Feeling a rift in dimensions not too far away, Maki lingered in the area a few minutes longer before jumping off the tree and hurdling over the gate, searching for Yume.

_Now, what should I say to her? _He knew she was going to be upset, having had psyched herself up for the whole thing. But he couldn't very well let her go on with her mission now. Things have changed, and they needed to regroup. But how to tell her…

He smirked, seeing the young girl stepping out of the portal onto the empty sidewalk. _I guess a lie would be the best approach._

"Hey there Yume!"

She gave a start, quickly turning around. Then she immediately did a double take. "_Maki_?!"

"Nice day, huh?" he asked conversationally, hoping he wouldn't sound so conspicuous. 

No such luck.

"_What_ are you doing here?" Yume demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't tell me your_ spying_ on me again!!"

"I… uh…"

"Maki!!!"

He laughed, waving both of his hands in front of him. "Just kidding. Actually, I came with a message from the Boss."

"From Tajhinn-sama?" she asked, all the anger gone from her face.

"Yeah," Maki nodded, praying that Lord Tajhinn wouldn't be angry for him lying in his name. "He wanted me to tell you to abort your mission, and head straight back home. Reason why to be given later."

Yume blinked. "Eh?" Tajhinn-sama wanted her to come back? "But I haven't even---"

"I know. But he wants you to return. And I was sent to pick you up."

She seemed to be thinking about this for a moment, her arms crossed over her chest with a scrutinizing look on her face. After a few minutes she sighed, lowering her head and dropping her arms to her side. Maki had his own expression of relief, glad that all was going well until she clenched her fists and lifted her head, determination flashing in her bright ruby-red eyes. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

With a whirl of her heels she already stepped through the portal, mumbling to herself. "I'm going to go straight to the castle and give my report and find out just what happened to make Tajhinn-sama---"

_Oh SHIT!!_ Maki was close to a near panic. "No _don't_!!!"

The portal already closed in front of him, the demon-girl most likely already at the castle gates, sealing his fate.

_If the Boss finds out I said that… _"Oh, I'm _dead_!!" 

Quickly he pulled open another portal and jumped through it. "Wait!! Yume!!"

***

"Nee-san? Nee-san?"

"What is it Kei?" 

"Why are we going to the hospital?" the little girl asked, fiddling with the strap of her school backpack while looking up at the older girl. 

Laura smiled as they stepped out of the apartment building. "My friend had to be sent there, and I need to go see him. But I can't leave you two here by yourselves."

"So will Mommy pick me up at the hospital then?"

"Yup. I'll call her and tell her where you are. So don't worry."

"Oneesan?" This time it was Sammy calling.

"Hmm?"

"If we're only going to the hospital then why'd you bring your bag with you?" she asked, referring to the huge duffle bag she was carrying over her shoulder. "And you brought your school bag too. And told me to bring the backpack you had me pack for emergencies with the stuff I really _really_ wanna keep. And you had me to put the photo album in there. And---"

Laura laughed, rubbing the top of Sammy's head affectionately. "We might be at the hospital for a few days. And so I wanted you to have your stuff with you if you needed it."

"Oh," was her reply. Then she asked a moment later, "Is that all?"

She stopped for a moment, kneeling down to kiss her on the forehead. "Tell you later, kay?"

Sammy brightened at the feeling of top secret-ness in her sister's whispered tone. "Kay!"

She smiled as well, picking up Kei in her arms and holding out her free hand for Sammy to grab. "Let's go."

Laura led them along a few blocks up before flagging down a taxi, not wanting to stay near the apartment for so long. She didn't want to tell Sammy, for she wasn't even sure what she felt back there. But a feeling of foreboding hovered over the place she had temporarily called home, making her take with her the duffle bag she always had packed incase the need for a quick escape ever came around. Normally, she wasn't that jittery. But this wasn't the time to be misjudging her feelings.

_We won't go back,_ she thought as she shuffled the kids into the cab. Looking at the building, only being able to see the top few floors from where she was, she promised herself not to go back. _They_ knew she lived there. It was too dangerous now. 

"Oneesan!" Sammy popped her head out the car window, tilting her head to the side and looking at her sister questionably. "Oneesan, let's go!"

She nodded, pulling open the passenger door and taking her seat.

[1] Pronounced _Sa - eh_

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

^^;; ::prepares herself for all the shouts and screams for not updating for a month and a half:: Please… don't kill me. I won't be able to write anymore if you do. 

Um… Hi!! Yes, it's been a while. I've been beating myself over the head for taking so long. But you guys won't believe how many rewrites of this chapter I did. You think it's because I've suddenly started writing longer chapters?? I don't know, things seem to stand out more and scream 'WRONG' to me more times now than when my chapters were shorter. ::shrugs:: Oh well. So so _SO_ sorry. Especially to you Panthera. ^^;; You're about ready to smack me upside the head, aren't you?

Feedback is a plus!! And is my main driving force to all that I do, to know how my writing is affecting my readers and finding ways to improve for you all. ^_^ You guys are great. Until the next update!! This time, the whole GANG should be there. Rowen. Kento. Cye. Yume. Maki. Everyone. (If what I'm thinking now stays current with how the next chapter will end up.) ^^;; I hate being fickle sometimes. 


	34. UC: The Followup Report

Unforeseen Circumstance

_The Follow-up Report _

(Day 15)

By: Little Ucchan

Blink. Blink. The little imp cocked its body to the side, seeing the demon-girl Yume approach the castle gates, like she had done so only a few hours ago. How strange. She was done with her mission already?

Staring up at the flying spherical creature staring back at her, she found it a bit unsettling to be able to see her image reflecting off its iris. _Weird floating eyeball. _Well, she shouldn't exactly criticize. Many demons thought her to be stranger than the /optibs/.

It blinked again, the closing of its eyelid being actually audible considering it was the size of a volleyball. _State your business._

She nodded, saluting the sentry standing guard. "I'm here to give my report."

The demon flapped its tiny wings, that being the only other organ it had at it's disposal, this class of imps being the simplest of all. 

_Entry… Granted._ It moved aside, allowing Yume to pass. _Proceed._

She bowed slightly, walking through the main castle gates into the lobby room. There, another /optib/ greeted her. This one had better communication skills. _Who must you see?_

"Either the Demon Lord Tajhinn or General Kayeda, please."

It nodded, or bobbed its… eye in acknowledgement. _This way. The Demon Lord is waiting for you in the audience hall._

***

It squinted its eye, the /optib/ hovering a few inches forward at the fast approaching boy heading its way. It's eyeball flickered yellow, the lid acting as a camera shutter, blinking once to create a photo snap shot of the unidentified figure in its mind's eye. The mini-demon analyzed the image, the picture becoming more clear within the depths of its pupil. 

_Identification complete… Maki Mihokita. Authorization at entrance… Granted._

It stood aside as a sign of clearance to pass. _Proceed._

Maki smirked, giving a quick victory sign in thanks before running by the /optib/. He skidded to a halt in the main lobby, finding the normal 'desk' imp, as he would call it, not present. He frowned. _Shoot. It must be walking Yume to the audience hall. _

If he ran now, he could beat them to Lord Tajhinn. _But if I barge in and the Boss is in a meeting…_ Oh that would just be the 'perfect' end to an already 'perfect' day. _C'mon!! Think!!_

He suddenly snapped his fingers, an idea coming to mind. _That might just work. _Maki grinned, sprinting down the opposite hallway, descending a staircase to one of the castle's lower levels. He simultaneously touched two of the brick panels lining the inner wall as he went, both easily sliding back at the pressure, activating a hidden passageway to open up at the base of the staircase. _He just better not give me any lip for doing this,_ Maki grumbled as he ran down the new flight of stairs, the entrance instantly sealing itself once he had safely passed through.

***

Tajhinn frowned at the news the /optib/ had delivered him. _Yume? Back already?_ He was almost certain that she had left the castle less than an hour ago. This didn't bode well.

"What do you think happened, Kayeda?" the Demon Lord asked once the imp had flown out of the room, leaving the two of them alone in the middle of the vast open space of the grand hall. 

The veteran demon took a moment to reply, gathering his thoughts. "To be frank with you, My Lord, I do not believe she was even able to battle."

"So, you're of the same opinion."

He nodded. "I'm sorry that I had not told you beforehand, but I had instructed her to come back if there was a problem, regardless if she was able to complete the mission or not."

"Hmph." He smirked. "You're quite protective of her."

"Of course." Kayeda closed his eyes. "But… so are you, My Lord."

Tajhinn allowed himself to smile. "Yume is a special case. Although I wonder…" He placed a clawed hand underneath his chin. "What could have made her come back?" The demon-girl's loyalty to him was without question. Not to mention Yume's vigorous nature and stubbornness would not have allowed her to back out of a fight. Not this quickly. 

Kayeda was in agreement. "Something is not right. But we should wait for her report before passing judgment on the matter."

Lord Tajhinn nodded, a sudden, playful grin crossing his face. "Kayeda, sometimes I think you should be sitting on this throne instead of I."

His grin widened at the slight discomfort his general had shown. "My Lord. I am honored that you think I am worthy of your position. However, I cannot lead the people to victory as you can."

He raised an eyebrow at that response. _Oh really?_ With that, the demon-dragon sat up, motioning with his hand for the captain of the BlackGuard to sit. "Want to try?" 

This time, he got a better reaction. 

"M-My Lord!! You cannot be serious!!"

"C'mon," he urged good-naturedly. "Just for the day."

Kayeda crossed his arms, looking sternly at the Demon Lord. "My Lord, this is _not_ the time to be taking things lightly! The future of our people depends on your leadership. You _cannot_ act so… so…"

"Flippant," Tajhinn suggested.

"Yes. That's the word," he nodded. "It is very dangerous to act as such. Especially during a crucial time like this!"

He smiled lightly. "Yes I know."

Kayeda sighed, frustrated at his leader's actions. "I don't understand you sometimes, My Lord. If you knew that, why did you suddenly---"

"A leader is only as good as his followers." Lord Tajhinn smiled again at the general's confused expression to his roundabout way of answering his question. He sat back down, flapping the wings on his back to get comfortable. "Think nothing of it Kayeda."

After a moment, he reluctantly bowed as a sign of withdrawal. He knew better than to pry any further, not that it would have gotten him anywhere if he tried. The Lord had a knack for answering a question without really answering it. 

The front door to the chamber creaked open, the same /optib/ from before entering the room. _Lord Tajhinn. General Kayeda. Miss Yume has arrived._

The demon-dragon nodded, about to speak when he stopped short, both he and Kayeda stiffening at the energy signal that just snapped through their minds. He looked at the general sharply, who also sported a look of concern on his face. Someone was in the Gates System. 

The /optib/ blinked, flapping its wings in discomfort when neither of them had answered. _Should I send her in?_

"No." Tajhinn stood up, Kayeda already making his way to the back of the hall. "Ask her to wait until we get back."

It bowed in compliance. _Yes, My Lord._

Lord Tajhinn lingered for a moment, waiting until the messenger had departed the room before following Kayeda, who was standing patiently in attendance, his hand already wrapped around the curved base of the wall lantern by his side. He readjusted his grip on the large pole-ax in his left hand. "Should I place the BlackGuard on alert?"

"Where is the energy signal?"

"Inside the main chamber, My Lord."

Tajhinn lowered his eyes in contemplation. The main chamber was at the heart of the castle. To get there that fast… 

He shook his head. "No. We'll handle this ourselves."

Kayeda blinked, opening his mouth for a moment before closing it again at a loss of words. He didn't deem it necessary to place the BlackGuard on alert? That was a very odd move, to say the least. Travel within the Gates System was strictly prohibited, free access only being permitted during the most extreme cases of emergency. And aside from the Demon Lord, Kayeda was the only person allowed to traverse the network freely. So to find a demon inside, one that Lord Tajhinn wasn't aware about, and not be concerned… 

The general narrowed his eyes, his forehead creasing with wrinkles. "You know who it is, don't you."

The demon-dragon looked at him for a moment before redirecting his gaze, sensing the irritation in Kayeda's sharp accusation. "…Yes."

"Honestly, My Lord," the veteran sighed, pulling down on the lantern and pushing in two marble stones, the combination sliding open a hidden doorway at the back of the audience hall. "Must you continuously keep secrets from me?"

"Must you keep them from me?" he retorted coldly, walking briskly into the passage without waiting for a response.

"My Lord!"

No answer was given, his voice echoing down the hallway, the shadows of Tajhinn's form no longer in sight. 

Kayeda sighed, standing uncertainly in front of the entrance, troubled by his lord's sudden change in mood. He shook his head sadly. "I do not understand you, My Lord. …You are much different from your predecessor."

***

The taxi cab pulled away from the curb, having had dropped off its passengers at their destination, Kou Seika Medical Hospital. Laura watched the yellow car drive down the street, absently staring at the backlights before it passed out of view. She was vaguely aware of Sammy's excited chatter and Kei's soft giggles. But nothing more. Gazing up towards the sky, the autumn weather blowing a chilly wind against her face, her mind was completely lost. Everything was moving so fast. None of it was registering. …Did it all really happen?

She looked down at herself, her sullied clothes and torn winter coat, and closed her eyes, all the memories of the past two weeks flooding her mind, trying to sort through the jumbled images to find some sort of order to them. But she found that she couldn't, the shock of today too much for her right now. Too much happened. Too much had changed… for her to be able to grasp anything at all.

"Oneesan!!"

Sammy had grabbed hold of her sleeve and started pulling, trying to bring her elder sister out of the cold and into the warm atmosphere of the hospital. "Oneesan! Come inside!!" 

Laura allowed herself to be dragged through the front entrance where Kei was, quietly walking around the lobby, looking at her new surroundings. "It's… big," she gawked, craning her neck up at the very high ceiling that seemed miles and miles above her head. 

One of the desk nurses, a young lady possibly right out of medical school, was watching the little girl with amusement. She was smiling charmingly at her before her gaze fell on Laura. Her mouth dropped open in shock. 

"Miss! Are you alright?!"

The teenager blinked, confused when the nurse left her desk and rushed over towards her. She took her face in her hands, taking a good look at the young girl. "Dear God, what happened to you?" 

Laura blanked. "I, uh…" 

"Ishida-san!!" the woman suddenly called, not giving her enough time to come up with a proper response. Spotting another nurse pass by, the young lady called out to her. "Cassy!! Call Ishida-san over right away!"

The other woman, also seeing Laura's state, nodded quickly and hurried down the hall. The girl cocked an eyebrow. Did she really looked as bad as everyone was leading on? She actually felt a lot better compared to before. But then again, taking another look at her attire, she did look pretty beaten up. And for a girl her age to walk into a hospital in that sort of state at night with two kids… well no wonder they were making a fuss over her!! People must be imagining the worst! 

_Oh well._ She didn't pay it any mind. Although she did wonder, assuming that this was the same nurse that must have seen Ryo and Sage walk in, how their entrance impacted the hospital. Laura almost smiled at the thought of Ryo walking in with his armor, but she knew he was too smart to have done that. 

_Ryo… _

_Sage…_

God, she hoped they were okay.

A quiet sigh had interrupted her thoughts, snapping to attention when an older woman, around her early forties, was standing at the doorway to an empty patient's room. Laura look a moment to look around her, not even remembering being guided into the room to begin with.

_I must really be out of it… Wait, where's Sammy and Kei?_ A quick glance outside had reassured her, the two girls talking with the nurse from earlier who, she guessed, had just left the room when this other woman had come in. 

She shook her head, almost in a sad, yet amused way as she walked further into the room, slightly closing the door behind her. "That Rhana." The nurse shook her head again, an apologetic smile coming to her lips. "I keep telling her not to get overzealous in her work, but what can I do? She's young, and very passionate, so please excuse her for overreacting."

It took Laura a moment to realize that Rhana was the young nurse that had made such a fuss over her in the lobby. "Oh, it's okay. I understand. Besides, I must have scared her with the way I walked in."

She nodded, moving to stand across from the teenager, folding her arms and doing a quick mental examination with her eyes. "You look as if you've had it rough. But you don't have any major injuries, do you?"

Laura shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Any internal pain?"

Another negative.

"How about light headedness?"

"No. I only have cuts and bruises. Maybe a few sore muscles. But that's something time and sleep can easily cure."

For reasons unknown to her, the woman laughed. "That's true. But let's tend to your injuries anyway. I want to fully examine your condition just to make sure nothing else is wrong." The nurse opened one of the cabinet doors, taking out some bandages, gauze, and rubbing alcohol to name a few. "By the way, I'm Hanako Ishida, the nurse in charge of this floor."

"Laura Kinoku," she greeted back, taking off her coat jacket and seating herself more comfortably at the edge of the bed. "Ishida-san, you don't have to do this. I'm sure you have patients that need your help more than I do." Besides, she wanted to be alone. Or rather, she wanted to find Ryo. Find out what happened to Sage. Just be in the presence of one of them, so maybe the world would stop spinning.

Nurse Ishida shook her head in that same amused fashion, unaware of the inner turmoil within the young girl's heart. "You sound just like my last patient," she commented, taking the girl's arm and starting to clean her wounds. "He came in bleeding profusely from his shoulder, and yet all he worried about was that his friend got attended to as quickly as possible." Nurse Ishida didn't notice Laura's eyes widen as she was telling her story. "He wouldn't let any of the doctors sew up his shoulder. Instead, he insisted that they watch over his friend and not worry about him. I finally managed to bandage his shoulder and place his arm in a sling, but that's all he'd let me do. Stubborn young man, if I've ever seen one. But God bless his heart."

"Where is he?"

Nurse Ishida stopped her work, looking at the girl in amazement. "You know him?"

She nodded, almost in urgency. "Do you know where he is? Is he still here?"

"As far as I know, he didn't leave the hospital. But---hey!! Wait!" By the time Nurse Ishida had stepped outside, Laura was already down the hall and out of her sight. 

The woman sighed, shaking her head. "Teenagers."

***

He was concentrating hard, his hand grasp firmly around his armor orb hidden away in his slack pocket. This was the best he could do after all. Sage was still in intensive care. And calling the guys over here would take too much time, not to mention risky considering that Ryo didn't know where the armor orbs were, if Laura had them on her right at this moment or not. Unfortunately, once he had set foot inside the hospital, there was no time to set in motion the alternative plan he was hoping would work. Sage was in critical condition. And Ryo just had to believe that his power alone was strong enough to support him. 

He pushed himself even harder, feeling the warmth of his kanji on his forehead, sending his energy to Sage and his armor, knowing that his link to Halo was still strong, despite the blonde's weakened state. 

Ryo grimaced slightly, feeling the wound on his shoulder open up again, the bandages beginning to turn red with blood. He sighed, momentarily releasing his grasp on his orb and gingerly touching his shoulder. _The wound won't heal right away if I keep using my energy like this._ Not that that was going to stop him. 

Taking hold of his armor orb again with his free hand, Ryo continued to concentrate. The wound would have to wait, feeling Sage's aura in his mind just beyond the automatic swinging doors. He needed Ryo's support. And he wasn't going to deny him that when he needed him the most. _Hang in there, Sage. _

"Ryo!!"

He turned around when he heard his name called, a bit confused, but then delighted when he discovered who it was. "Laura! You got here safely." He couldn't help the smile, watching as the girl took a moment to catch her breath. "I'm glad. I was starting to worry."

She nodded, already looking him over, her medical habits kicking in. Ryo's wound was dressed properly, but the blood was starting to soak through the bandages. They'd have to be changed again, but at least that wouldn't be a serious hassle. Ryo had the foresight to leave his injured arm exposed, having had unbuttoned his shirt halfway down and taken out his arm from the sleeve. He had also draped his school jacket around his shoulders for warmth. It got fairly cold in the hospital. Finally, Laura looked into his face, seeing the worry and slight fatigue. But nothing to be overly concerned about. His aura was coming out strong, the mix of energies that she had identified as Ryo's unique combination a comforting feeling to her troubled mind. He's just fine. He'll be okay.

"What's wrong?"

"Hmm?" Laura didn't realize that she had been staring at him for a long time now. "Oh, it's nothing. So how's Sage?"

Frowning slightly, he decided to let that slide, turning his attention to down the hall, past the double doors where, somewhere, his friend was lying unconscious. "I don't know." He had pulled the armor orb out of his pocket, and now was fiddling with it absently. "I only know his mental state through the armor link, and if I judge by that…"

A slender hand had closed around his. Laura lifted his arm, sliding her palm under the back of his hand, both looking worriedly at the bright red marble that was their only way of possibly helping Sage. She then, silently, placed her other hand over Ryo's, gently closing his fingers around their only beacon of hope. "Don't." She shook her head. "Don't think of that. Just…"

"…Believe." He finished for her.

She nodded, biting back on her bottom lip. Ryo sighed, lifting his arm up and placing it around her, bringing her close to him as a way of comfort.

She didn't protest.

He half smiled when he felt her arm quietly go around his waist. He watched her lean her head against his shoulder, surprised at how gentle she was. This was right. He didn't know how he knew it, but it felt natural… the way she was now. _You're changing, Laura. Back to… the way you were before? Your childhood? _He smiled at the thought, reflecting on the events of today. _Maybe this was what you really needed…_

_Friends by your side._

"Laura?" 

There was no reply, but he knew she was listening. 

Ryo sighed, pausing for a moment. It was now or never. 

"I'm sorry… about Saturday."

She lowered her head, fiddling with one of the belt loops on the hem of his pants. She didn't answer. He didn't know if his words had any affect, her unresponsiveness making him nervous. Maybe, she really hasn't forgiven him. 

He was about to speak again, to try one more time, when Laura clasped her hand over his. "I know… " She gave it a small squeeze, absently running her thumb against his skin. "…So am I."

***

"Phew!" Maki wiped the sweat from his brow, leaning against the stone wall of the cylinder room. "Made it."

He straightened himself up, running his fingers a few times through his hair to rid it of its disheveled state. Navigating through the Gates System, with its numerous crisscrosses and false passages, was not an easy feat. And he was sweating from the effort. 

But… He smiled, already feeling the Demon Lord's presence steadily coming his way. This was the most effective way to reach him. And he was glad that it worked. Maki was certain that Lord Tajhinn would want to know of his discoveries before meeting with Yume. 

Maki saluted the demon-dragon once he had fully entered the chamber, waiting till he inclined his head towards him before standing at ease. "Hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Actually, I was about to meet with Yume," he replied, pulling out a chair and seating himself at the round table situated in the middle of the room. "But I'm sure you were well aware of that."

He shrugged his shoulders apologetically. "Just thought I'd do you a favor."

"Yes, well next time, be more discreet with your approach. I almost had the entire BlackGuard out for your hide."

Maki smirked. "I could have taken them on."

"Enough of your arrogance, Maki," Tajhinn snapped. "Try to refrain from using such tactics again. Dire consequences may follow your actions."

The teenager was taken aback by his tone. _My, ain't he a bit peevish today._ He glanced at the Demon Lord, recognizing the look of irritation on his face._ Geez. What set him off?_

"My Lord." Kayeda had just entered the small room, committed to apologizing for his earlier comment when he saw the 'intruder' that had been using the Gates System. The larger demon immediately did a double take. "Maki!?"

_Kayeda!? _He almost chocked on his own spit at the sudden entrance of the general. _Oh shit!!_ He was the _last_ person that needed to know that he was in here!__

He_ was the one who---_ The veteran fighter seemed to have fallen into a bad state of shock upon seeing the boy, not being able to speak or move for quite a lengthy period of time. But once he had gotten over it, Kayeda was fuming in anger. _That _boy_…_ His grip on the shaft of his pole-ax tightened. _He does _not_ know his place among us!! What right does he have to summon the Lord himself?! _

"Settle down, Kayeda," Tajhinn ordered, breaking the tension that was building up in the tiny room. "I gave him permission to call on me if needed."

"Oh. I see." He nodded towards them, his previous anger slowly quelling down, but not by much. He showed signs of discomfort at the idea of the teenaged ruffian knowing about the hidden passageways that lied within the walls of the castle. The Gates System was the castle's strongest asset, as well as their most dangerous weakness. And to have Maki wandering, _unattended_, around the castle within the very network that could lead assassins or _worse_ straight into the Lord's throne room… Argh!! It made his blood boil. _How could the Lord trust such an irresponsible---_

Kayeda stopped himself, retracting his previous thought upon remembering how fast Maki had reached the main chamber, the deepest and hardest part of the Gates System to reach. It was if the lad knew it as well as he did, meaning that he must have traveled through it many times before. But why wasn't he aware of this? 

_"Honestly, My Lord. Must you continuously keep secrets from me?"_

Secrets.

It was possible that the young soldier had been employed under the Demon Lord's services for much longer than he had first thought. That piece of information, obviously, was not supposed to be known to him. But knowing it now made him feel at ease. _So Maki, you have earned the Lord's trust._ He smiled at the irony of a boy such as him actually being the reliable type. _Well… you have mine as well._

Kayeda nodded again, this time with more normalcy. "My Lord. If you wish, I shall leave so you and young Mihokita can converse in private."

Tajhinn smiled at his change of opinion. "That won't be necessary, Kayeda. What Maki has to say I'm sure you'll want to hear as well." He then turned to address the boy. "Am I right? You wouldn't have taken such extreme measures, otherwise."

He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and acting more comfortable than before, now that Tajhinn was no longer irritated and Kayeda seemed to have reconciled their differences. "Sorry I had to do this, but Yume came back early because I was the one who had told her to withdraw."

Tajhinn blinked. _He…_

Kayeda was furious. "You _what_?!"

Maki gulped. _Oh boy._

"For what reason?" the demon-dragon quickly asked, lest the fragile peace that they had established within the room shatter. 

"There were too many unknown factors," Maki said, breathing a silent sigh of relief at the Lord's intervention. "Two other warriors were fighting on the demon hunter's side. Yume wouldn't have been able to handle them on her own."

To that, Kayeda had to agree, forgetting the boy's previous offense. "Two other warriors…" he mused, looking towards the Demon Lord. "What does this mean, My Lord? The rune bearer has new allies?"

"Apparently," was his reply. However, that bit of information wasn't what he was concerned with. "What else?"

Maki blinked. "What do you mean?"

"If there was just an increase in enemies, you would have joined the fight instead of retreating. That was the initial reason as to why I told you to follow her, so she could rely on your help." Tajhinn laced his clawed fingers together, resting his elbows on the table counter in a thoughtful manner. "But you revoked my order to Yume because of another reason. What was it?"

Maki nodded, acknowledging that what he said was true. His countenance had changed when he began to report the 'meat' of his findings, all joking aside as the seriousness of the matter had brought out a profound somber air about him. "There was another demon present on the battlefield. And he attempted to kill the demon hunter."

***

"_Outrageous_!!" That was the only word Kayeda had managed to cry out, his anger stalking to a point where it was difficult to even speak what he wanted to say. 

The general's current state had alarmed Maki. The boy was very well acquainted with his fits of anger, Kayeda usually being either extremely ticked off that he'd lash out in a very strong verbal argument or seething quietly in anger if it wasn't his place to do so. Never both. And that was how he seemed to be reacting right now. 

The boy glanced over at his lord, taking note of the demon-dragon's impassive look. Lord Tajhinn had yet to speak, but that did not mean that Maki's words hadn't had an impact on him. 

"To try and kill…" The general's voice was shaking with rage, each word uttered out of his mouth having had been forced through clenched teeth. "To try and kill the rune bearer… is to murder the _entire_ demon race!! What demon in their right mind would wish for his own kind's destruction!?!?"

"Not one of our own."

Kayeda had stopped his tirade, that one sentence blowing away any anger he might have had the instance it reached his ears. "Not one of…" He turned towards the Demon Lord, still seated calmly in his chair with his chin resting on top of his folded hands. "My Lord."

Tajhinn did not answer, instead keeping his gaze riveted on Maki, waiting for confirmation. 

The boy nodded.

"That's what I thought. He looked like a /dhalvian/, but he was too strong to be a member of that class. He also had a few weapon modifications built into his body." 

"Weapon modifications?" Kayeda echoed. "Of what sort?"

Tajhinn shot a questioning glance towards the general, catching the surprise in his voice. Maki had noticed it too, but answered the general's question. "Cast-iron horns on the shoulders acting in the same fashion as how the /dhalvians/ would use the spiked extensions on their arms. The demon also had a large arm guard used to shoot out volleys of energy darts." 

Kayeda crossed his arms over his chest, his brows knitting together. _Weapon modifications?_ He shook his head in disbelief. _Impossible… That ability was lost to our race long ago. _

"He could telepathically speak too," Maki added as an afterthought. 

_Speak?_ Lord Tajhinn didn't like the sound of that. Telepathic communication, especially on the level where thoughts can be substituted for regular speech, was a talent usually reserved for the more advanced classes. /Dhalvians/ have trouble voicing thought-_syllables._ There was no way this demon learned to thought-speak by normal means. He quickly stole a glance towards Kayeda, concluding that the veteran had reached the same conclusion. But his eyes betrayed his worry over the new development. What Maki had revealed meant more to the demon than it should.

Tajhinn frowned, wishing he knew what exactly was troubling him. _It will have to wait. _"Anything else?" he inquired when it seemed as if Maki was done with his report. 

The boy crossed his arms, his head leaning back to gaze at the elevated high ceiling of the circular room. "Well, he had this tattoo…" 

Kayeda stiffened. 

Maki's features creased as he averted his attention to the floor patterns beneath him, shifting his weight as he thought about the mark on the demon's left bicep. "It's weird. I know I've seen it before, but vaguely."

"Go on," Tajhinn urged, half of his attention being diverted to the general's rising anxiety. "Describe it to me."

"Well…" He held up his hand in front of his face, trying to trace it out in the air. "It had two lines running parallel to each other. Starting from the bottom, it curved sharply in a hook… then shot up, and dipped down in an almost half circle before---"

Crack!!

Maki stopped, his finger hanging suspended in the middle of his air-drawing when he and Lord Tajhinn heard part of the floor chip. His eyes momentarily widened when he caught sight of the base of Kayeda's pole arm digging into one of the slate panels, numerous other cracks splintering like little rivulets from its epicenter. 

"K-Kayeda?"

The demon gave a start, surprised to find both Maki and Lord Tajhinn staring at him. "I…" He slowly pulled up the shaft of his weapon, leaving a circular indentation of the base of his pole arm imbedded into the stone plate. "I am sorry… My Lord. I don't know what came over me." 

Tajhinn caught the odd glint Kayeda had in his eyes, visibly shaken by his own strength and lack of control. A very passionate individual, it would only seem natural for the elder general to get worked up like this. But for he himself to be worried about his own actions, almost _scared_ of it… 

"Maki, will you excuse us?"

The boy stuttered for a moment, the sudden request catching him off guard. "Uh… sure thing, Boss," he nodded, saluting. "I'll be around if ya need me."

Tajhinn nodded back, sitting in silence even long after Maki had left the two of them alone. Kayeda was still in a state of shock, and the demon-dragon did not know exactly how to begin. But after a few more minutes, the silence was broken. 

With a disheartened sigh, Kayeda wiped the sweat from his brow. "Again, my deepest apologies, My Lord. I should have had more control."

He waved it away with his hand. "There's no need for that. I already know how deeply moved you sometimes get."

"Still," he began to protest. "That's not an excuse for my---"

"Kayeda, how long have I known you?"

He didn't answer, not needing to in order to get his point. 

Tajhinn smiled. "You don't have to apologize… for having emotions."

After a short pause, he nodded. "Yes, My Lord."

"Good. Now that that's settled… Tell me, Kayeda. What is the history behind the tattoo that Maki described?" 

The veteran looked down at his lord from where he stood by his side. The kindness was gone, Tajhinn's usual stoic demeanor returning once again. Maki was right. Unknown factors did not mix well with the Demon Lord, this one especially if it could warrant such a reaction from his own general. Their next move on this grand scheme depended now on what information Kayeda could give him on the identity of that one demon. 

He hesitated in speaking, and Tajhinn had noticed.

"I don't think I have to explain to you how important this is."

"No, My Lord. This is just a difficult topic for me to discuss."

"Oh?" He raised an inquisitive brow. "It has to do with the War of Two Races then." 

A pause. "…Yes." The period of silence that immediately followed was imminent.

Lord Tajhinn unfolded his hands, sitting back in his chair. "Is he…" He didn't know how to word this, the very concept being impossible. 

"…A warrior from the revolution?" Kayeda had similar thoughts. "I am not certain, My Lord. It's possible… but very unlikely."

"What do you propose then?" The demon-dragon looked up to his side, the conviction he heard in Kayeda's response prompting him to ask what he thought of the situation. 

Kayeda took a moment to gather his thoughts as well as his strength, what he was thinking not brewing well with their current situation. "My Lord, let me take a minute to explain what the symbol means, since you have not seen it before." Tajhinn didn't protest, so he continued. "The tattoo the demon wore was called the Flame of Revolution, created back during the olden days to identify members of the revolt." 

He then loosened the lone scale-layered metal armguard on his left forearm, revealing to the young lord a scar that had fit Mihokita's description, except it very much resembled an old war wound, the skin tracing it faded lighter and more tender than the rest. But the mark was very well defined, Tajhinn being able to make out the two lines that ran alongside each other in an intricate dance of fire. 

Kayeda pulled back after a moment, rearming himself as he spoke. "The lines represent two opposing forces, the outer, thicker pattern being the oppressor; the inner, the rebels." He smiled ruefully, reminiscing. "It was… a symbol of strength for the underdog, for it would seem like the outer design was overshadowing the inner… But as you moved up, the tables turn, and in the end it was the inner line that came out on top as the conqueror instead of the conquered." 

"So…" Lord Tajhinn made sure to choose his words carefully. "You are saying, then, that the tattoo is a sign of defiance against a ruling power. And therefore, when applied to our own situation, a sign of revolt against me." 

"I do not wish to believe it as such." Kayeda was shaking his head, infuriated by the very thought. "It was a sign of hope and _freedom_ for our kind. I do not wish to believe that this sacred symbol of our history be used in such a mocking tone against that which we have worked so hard to achieve!"

"Well, someone seems to think that the flame is a fitting icon for their little game." 

Kayeda couldn't help but growl, shocked by the audacity this unknown demon had to go against the new regime. "I will find out exactly who is moving against you, My Lord."

"You will do no such thing."

"My Lord?"

Tajhinn shook his head. "Keep your eyes open, that is all. It isn't wise to move this early in the game, lest the demon that Maki reported was not the only one bearing that mark." He shut his eyes, already thinking of what moves he could make on this giant chessboard of war. "We'll play ignorant for a while longer. Perhaps then will the mastermind reveal himself."

***

[5:22 PM]

Ring…!

Ring…!

Ring… Click! 

"Moshi moshi. This is Cye Mouri speaking. Sorry I'm not home right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" 

BEEP! 

"Moshi moshi, Cye-kun. It's Satsuki. I was just wondering if my brother was with you. I had asked Rowen, but he wasn't home. If Sage's there, tell him we're going to the airport to pick up Dad. Seems like his flight got bumped up a few days. Yayoi will be back by seven, and Mom wants him to be home before then. Thanks, Cye!" Click!

[5:40 PM]

Ring…!

Ring…!

Ring… Click! 

"Moshi moshi. This is Cye Mouri speaking. Sorry I'm not home right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" 

BEEP! 

"Good evening, Cye. This is Yamato Sanada calling. I was just curious to see if my grandson had decided to go out with his friends without telling me… again. Tell Ryo to come home. It's already late and he has school tomorrow. Thank you." Click!

[7:25 PM]

Ring…!

Ring…!

Ring… Click! 

"Moshi moshi. This is Cye Mouri speaking. Sorry I'm not home right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" 

BEEP! 

"Hello, Cye? This is Yayoi Date, Sage's older sister. Do you know where my brother is? Tell him to haul his butt over here before Ojiisama has a fit about him being late. He has… 35 minutes before his father arrives. Make sure he gets through the gates before then." Click!

[7:34 PM]

Ring…!

Ring…!

Ring… Click! 

"Moshi moshi. This is Cye Mouri speaking. Sorry I'm not home right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" 

BEEP!

"Hey, Cye. It's Ryo. Um, listen… come to Kou Seika Medical Hospital when you get this message okay? It's very important. Bring the guys with you too. I'll try calling them. Ja ne." Click!

[7:37 PM]

Ring…!

Ring…!

Ring… Click! 

"Moshi moshi. This is Cye Mouri speaking. Sorry I'm not home right now, but if you leave a message I'll get back to you as soon as I can!" 

BEEP! 

"Cye…! C'mon Cye, pick up! Look, I just got home and I have messages from the Dates and Sanada-san asking where Sage and Ryo were. And then Ryo called from Kou Seika telling me to get there as fast as I can, 'cept he didn't say why. I don't know about you, but I don't like the sound of this. I'm going to call Kento. Then I'm heading over to the hospital. Meet you there." Click!

***

"Damn it!" Kento slammed his fist against steering wheel, honking noisily at the car in front of him. "It's _green_ you moron!!"

Cye gripped the overhead handle tighter, the minivan surging forward to swerve around the convertible. "Geez Kento! Take it easy!!"

As a response, the Chinese boy honked at another car as he raced to Kou Seika Medical Hospital. Cye had to force down the scream that was about to erupt from his throat. He was well aware that Kento had a lot of practice with driving the family van. When you had four other younger siblings going here and there and parents who had to stay at the restaurant to run the family business, it was almost inevitable that the eldest child of the Fuan family learned how to drive at a young age. But still, it came to times like these that Cye wished they took the bus. 

"Kento…" he gritted through clenched teeth as the vehicle sped down the street. "I know you're in a hurry to see what happened with Ryo and Sage." Cye flinched when the boy started tailgating the SUV in front before switching to another lane. "But driving like this isn't helping our situation any!!"

"No…" Kento easily agreed, then made a hard right turn, causing Cye to yelp in surprise. "But it sure is getting rid of all my stress!" 

"KENTO!!!!"

The minivan came to a screeching halt, the sudden stop slamming Cye forward against the restraint of his seatbelt. He grunted at the weight on his chest, the wind clearly knocked out of him before falling back against his seat and, to his relief, feeling no movement of the car whatsoever. _Oh, thank God we stopped… _Cye blinked twice. _We stopped? _He sat up properly, peering past the windshield to see, for the first time, the racing procession of ambulances, police cars, and fire trucks crossing the street. 

"What's going on?"

"I don't know," came Kento's quiet reply, the boy's subdued tone worrying the both of them. Normally, having to stop for an ambulance or the like wouldn't have bothered him. In fact, given the situation, Kento would have been pissed off for having to wait. But the sheer number of them all heading in the same direction had created an odd churning sensation in the pit of his stomach. _Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?_

"Kento." He turned to face Cye, who was leaning forward over the dashboard, his gaze fixated on some distant spot ahead. He also looked out the windshield. Kento's mouth stood open. 

He quickly stepped out of the minivan, eyes riveted on the burning orange light that could be seen glowing behind the buildings of Tokyo. _Fire…_

***

The door silently creaked open, a beam of light spreading into the room before slowly thinning out with a soft click! The shadow moved stealthily, so as not to be accidentally seen, yet his footsteps were gentle, so as not to ruin the serene atmosphere of the room, the quiet humming of medical equipment accompanied by soft breaths the only sounds present. 

Three hours. 

Ryo stood at the edge of his bed, watching the patient's chest rise and fall in a slow, methodical rhythm. 

It's been almost three hours since he had first brought Sage in. 

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he walked silently to the chair next to him, eyeing the teenager's school uniform and the slacks pocket where his armor orb was kept. He was… well, surprised at how smoothly it all went. Even felt slightly foolish for being so worried. 

The doctors had been frank with him. Sage injuries were far worse than he had first anticipated. And when the doctors had informed him that he was internally bleeding… well that was it. The backlash of the barrier being blown apart was what had pushed the warrior too far. In the state that he was, Sage wasn't supposed to survive.

But, there was no way that Ryo would allow that to happen.

It was nothing short of a miracle that the boy came out as well as he did. But of course the doctors weren't aware of Ryo's intervention. Normally, anyone who sustained the injuries they received wouldn't survive without complications. Luckily for them, they didn't fall under the 'normal' category. 

So Wildfire's support made Sage's operation run smoothly. Now, he was peacefully resting, only needing to recover his strength from the endeavors he had endured as of late. But that did not mean he was out of the clear yet. Ryo wanted to make sure that there was nothing to hinder Sage's recovery.

Fishing out the blonde's armor orb, he gently slipped it into Sage's hand, closing his palm over it and slowly concealing the object underneath his blanket. Risky, yes. But better safe than sorry. Halo should be better able to take care of its wearer now. 

With his task done, he made his way towards the door, lest Laura start to worry about his whereabouts. He had left her sleeping in the lobby, and, not wanting to unnecessarily alarm her with his disappearance, Ryo departed as quietly and swiftly as he had entered.

***

Laura opened her eyes, unfocused and somewhat irritated at the sight of white walls and bright lights. She pulled a hand to her face, rubbing out the sleep from her eyes when she realized the soft knitted fabric draped over her. She unconsciously brought the blanket up to her chin for warmth, looking around. 

Ryo wasn't there.

She could have sworn he was sitting next to her. But she didn't know for how long she had been asleep. Could he have gone to check on Sage? Or maybe phone the others? Or both? 

Laura didn't like the idea of meeting up with the other three Ronins at this point, the confrontation not playing out right in her mind. She wasn't ready to see them. Especially in her sorry state, both physically and mentally. She gently massaged her temples, thinking how nice it would be to fall back asleep but knew that period of bliss would have been short-lived with so much tumult in her mind. _Might as well be productive. _

Leaning over, she pulled her duffel bag into her lap, rummaging through its contents. She absently did a sweeping glance around the lobby for Sammy and Kei, remembering, when she didn't spot them, that Nurse Rhana had volunteered to take the two youngsters off of her hands while she wasn't busy. It was very kind of her. She even helped her bandage up her wounds before departing. But that could be expected of Kou Seika's medical staff. Nothing short of the best.

Pulling the strap over her shoulder, Laura stood up, setting the blanket back down in her seat and walking towards the nearest bathroom when she saw Ryo approaching her from her right. She waited till he was a few steps in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked inquiringly.

"I'm going to change my clothes. I think the torn school uniform look is grabbing too much attention from everyone." 

He gave her a once over and chuckled. "You got a point there."

"I'll be done in a minute. Do you want to eat something at the cafeteria afterwards?"

Ryo cast a sideways glance at one of the wall clocks. 8:09. "Sure. Sounds good."

She smiled, charmed, and left him. Ryo let the feeling of cheerful companionship linger for a moment, the short, normal, conversation bringing him back to the days before, when everything was oh so simple. 

Ryo didn't tell Laura about his phone calls. He didn't know how she would react, so he waited. He was going to tell her, no doubt, before the others arrived. But as to when… well, that was still up in the air. He sighed, running an anxious hand through his tousled hair, looking back at the time. _The guys should be here any minute now._

"Ryo?" He gave a start, wondering how long he'd been standing there before realizing that Ishida-san was right in front of him. 

"Oh, hey Nurse Ishida," he bowed slightly. 

She cordially returned the gesture. "How is your arm? We should change the bandages soon."

As proof that it wasn't necessary, he experimentally rotated his bad arm, showing her that he was healing just fine. "I'll be alright. You don't have to worry about me."

She shook her head, bemused. "You and your friend are very strange."

He tilted his head to the side. "Why do you say that?"

"Well," she moved to sit at the bench Laura had abandoned. "Both of you have some form of injury, serious or not, yet all you care about is the condition of your friend. It's as if, you force down any discomfort you feel in your haste to make sure the other is okay." She sighed, but there was a smile on her face, formed by the acts of virtue that these teenagers had displayed. "It's very noble. Not many have characteristics that you two share. But still, you should concern yourself with your health. It's very important."

Ryo nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

Nurse Ishida scolded him lightly. "Don't do it only because I said so." The nurse then moved to take another look at the boy's wound. "But then again, I suppose you are right in the fact that you don't need much looking after." She pulled back, shaking her head again in that puzzled fashion. "Your arm has stopped bleeding."

He moved a hand to his shoulder, testing the tenderness of the muscle around his wound to see if she was right. "I heal fast," was his reply before shrugging nonchalantly. "I guess it wasn't as serious of a wound as it came off to be."

To this reply, Nurse Ishida gave him a skeptical look. The wound she saw earlier _was_ serious; the boy's fatigue was real. But as to Ryo's miraculously fast recovery… well it was just as confusing as the report she got on his friend, Sage Date; the one who wasn't going to make it but came out of the whole ordeal like he just had a routine operation. 

However, she had decided to let it slide. "I suppose. But do get your rest, Ryo. You'll still need your strength up to have a full recovery."

"Hai. I'll take it easy, Ishida-san."

"Take what easy?" Laura asked, having had caught the last sentence of the conversation as she was walking out of the bathroom, garbed in fresh new clothes. She bowed her head towards the older woman. "Hello, Nurse Ishida."

"Hello to you too," she returned. "I was just telling Ryo what I'm about to tell you: get some rest while you're here. You shouldn't worry so much now that your friend is doing well."

"Hai. I will. We were just going down to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"That's good!" she cheered. "Neither of you have eaten anything since you got here."

Ryo laughed. "Yeah. That's why we're going to right now. I'm starving!"

Nurse Ishida smiled, a parental grin of amusement. "Well then, I'll see you two later." She bid them farewell, watching for a moment as the two entered the elevator, waiting till the door slid close before attending back to her work, smiling. _Those two… what an odd pair of teenagers._

"Ishida-san!"

The elder nurse turned around when called, catching sight of Cassy, surprisingly winded. "What is it, Cassy?"

She stopped in front of her superior, taking a moment to catch her breath before speaking. "Ishida-san. The ambulances that were sent out earlier just radioed in."

"And?"

The young woman visibly swallowed, forcing down the dryness of her throat. "All of them carry patients with third-degree burns. And there's still more at the site of the fire."

"How many?" Nurse Ishida demanded

"About two dozen."

"Still alive??"

Cassy nodded. "Yes. And those are only most severe of cases. We have yet to handle the others who were injured in the fire. As of right now, fire fighters are still trying to put it out."

Nurse Ishida frowned gravely. "Notify Hinaka Medical about this. We might need their assistance."

"Already done. And I've sent the remaining ambulances we have to the location. We're right now contacting all the doctors on call and telling them of the situation."

"Good," she nodded in approval. "Make sure everything is ready when the first wave arrives. We'll need to treat these people as fast and efficiently as we can."

"Hai."

***

_Well, here I am._

He breathed out a sigh, a puff of smoke exiting from his mouth, lingering in the chill night air for a moment before disappearing. He didn't want to enter. He knew something was going to happen.

_Chicken._ Rowen ran a gloved hand through his blue hair. What was he expecting to happen? Why didn't he want to step inside? Maybe it was the air. It was autumn, yes. But as of late, the nights weren't this nippy. Nor this… foreboding. 

_Stop spookin' yourself._ He shook his head, almost laughing aloud. But his gut feelings didn't waver. A great tragedy was to occur, tonight. 

Rowen looked up towards the stars, at his refuge, to find peace and comfort where he'd always see it, deep within the dark blue blanket of the sky. 

He found none. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ha!!! A _month_!! ^^;; Not that it's a vast improvement, but at least I'm improving. Christmas break is coming at the end of this week, so I have more time to write. ^_^ Yay!! ^^;; And yes, I DO have a major problem with cliffhangers. But ending a chapter at a nice spot doesn't bode well with me. J/k Actually, just at this point of the story, it's hard NOT to end at some sort of a cliffhanger. Trust me you guys, this ending right here could have been much much MUCH worse if I had just pushed to write a little longer. You'll see in the next chapter. 

^^;; I know I know. Half of this chapter was devoted to the bad guys running the show behind the scenes instead of our favorite Ronins, but character (and plot) development was necessary at this point. Don't worry. It'll be ALL Ronin for a good couple of chapters ahead, seeing as how the story content will fall towards a more 'normal' pace of events… sorta. 

Panthera and Little Fairy from Nam, please please PLEASE don't bash me over the head. I'm making a conscious effort out of my school life to write fanfiction for the both of you. Thanks again to all my faithful reviewers!!! ^_^ You make me so happy!


	35. UC: Dead Man's Curse

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Dead Man's Curse_

(Day 15)

By: Little Ucchan

A small white cloud drifted up and disappeared, followed by another one that conformed to the same routine pattern. It was cold. His fingers were numb. And each puff of air that passed by his eyes only reminded him of how frigid the weather was. Why was he still standing outside?

_Because I'm a wuss._ He shook his head. No, that couldn't be it. But then what?

Rowen growled to himself. _Just step inside!_

His feet didn't move.

He sighed aloud, a giant billow of steam passing his lips. Okay… he wouldn't go in. Now what did providence have in store for him, making him wait outside in the biting autumn cold? It better be good, was all he had to say. _A few more minutes. Then I'll walk---_

There was a soft moan behind him. His body automatically went rigid, spinning around in alarm. 

A man. There was a man lying on the concrete sidewalk.

All previous thoughts forgotten, Rowen rushed over to his side. "Hey! You okay?" he asked, kneeling down besides the fallen man and placing a hand on his shaking shoulder. Amazingly, he was able to bring himself up onto his knees despite his obvious weariness, head slowly lifting to gaze into the face of his rescuer. Rowen was immediately taken aback. The man, pushing fifty, was covered in dirt. Burn marks were scattered across his arms, and his eyes bore a sort of wildness, frightened by death and disillusioned by ailment, that he has never seen the likes of before. 

A hand shot out to grab his sleeve, and Rowen was almost pulled off balance by the strength of this man, desperate for assistance. "Please," he begged, throat hoarse and weak, barely audible. "Please, help… I'm burning…" He winced, feeling the heat resonating from this man's hand, seeping through his sleeve to warm his skin with his touch. What was going on? 

Rowen clasped his hand over his, the sweat clinging to his shaking palm worrying him even more. "I'll get help."

He rose, but the man, sensing his movement, grabbed hold of his wrist more urgently. "Please, help… me."

"I will. But---"

"Help me… Stop, the burning… Please…"

***

Ding! The elevator chimed, the metal doors sliding open with a whoosh! of air, letting its passengers out onto the lobby floor of the hospital. Laura stepped out of the elevator, walking directly to the payphone towards the end of the hall, quickly inserting the right change to make a local phone call. Ryo still lingered by the door, his good arm on his hip and his eyes glaring at Laura's retreated back in a mix of annoyance and bewilderment. 

"You could have used the one downstairs," he commented as he strode towards her, back on the same floor they had left barely a minute ago. 

"I didn't feel like looking for it," came the indifferent reply.

He let out a sigh, shoulders sagging as the phone connected Laura to Ms. Yukizaro's apartment. 

Ryo raised an eyebrow, surprised when, after a few moments later, she hung up with a clang!, her hand still on the receiver. Her eyes betrayed to him her own confusion, and rising anxiety. "What's wrong?" 

Her hand momentarily tightened over the receiver before she let go, worried eyes locking onto his own for a brief moment. "The line was disconnected," Laura told him before she downcast her gaze to the floor, fingers running over the strap of her bag in uneasiness. "I… don't like this."

He tried to force a smile in an attempt to ease her mood. "Laura, don't worry so much. It could---"

"No," she shook her head, the gesture firm with her conviction. "It's not. I can _feel_ that it's not." Laura turned away, walking absentmindedly to stop at the double glass doors leading to a wide hallway. _This feeling of apprehension… It weighs too heavy against my heart. _

Whoosh!

She blinked.

Another whoosh!

Ryo rushed over to her side, looking on at the seemingly endless procession of stretchers accompanied by nurses and surgeons just beyond the glass. Laura couldn't pick her mouth up, her jaw slack at the sight of the patients, each with severe cases of third-degree burns, most not even supposed to be alive, hanging on by a thread in limbo. Could they even feel? With their skin dead and scorched by flames, did they know what was going on around them? She shuddered at the thought, the last stretcher whizzing by them. Without much thought, Laura pushed down on the handle bar, opening the door to step into the hall, watching as that stretcher passed through the emergency room, the large mechanical door producing a hiss before closing completely.

She lingered at the door. Her hands were locked into place around the bar handle, shaky, and sweating. It hurt. Her heart ached so much. Her knees felt weak, her entire body heavy, wanting to drag her down to the floor. It took her a moment to realize that Ryo had gently grab hold of her arm, trying to pull her back inside. After a moment, Laura released her grip, allowing herself to be lead into the lobby.

"Don't read too much into that," Ryo had told her. "You're scaring yourself for no reason. The hospital normally gets patients like that."

"That many, Ryo?" 

His words faltered for a second. "Well, if it was a big fire---"

"Oh, c'mon! Normal fires don't warrant that many victims with third-degree burns!"

"Well, maybe it wasn't a 'normal' fire!"

"_That's_ what I'm worried about!!"

"Wait a minute." Ryo stopped. "What are you thinking? That this is somehow connected to the fight?" 

Laura didn't answer. 

Ryo crossed his arms. "That's a little farfetched, don't you think? Laura, we have absolutely nothing to worry about right now. I _creamed_ that demon earlier and Sage is recovering just fine. Relax, okay? Nothing's going to happen."

At that moment, Kento barged into the lobby, followed by Cye, who didn't seem too sturdy on his feet just yet.

"Except for that."

Laura pinned him with a cold glare, causing the Ronin to recoil back slightly, not used to the harsh treatment. "Were you planning on warning me at _all_?" she growled when Kento had spotted the duo and made his way, quite hurriedly, to where they stood. 

Before he could give a proper answer, Kento had already demanded what the hell happened to Ryo. "Dude, you look like crap."

Ryo's eyebrows rose. _That's all he has to say?_ "Thanks," he replied dryly.

Kento shook his head, almost in a scolding manner. "Man, what's going on with you? First you act all weird the entire weekend. Then you're nowhere to be found. _Then_ you suddenly call us and freak us both out. You don't fill us in on _anything_ that's been going on…" 

Cye had finally managed to reach the group, now recovered from whatever had thrown off his balance before, and stood besides Laura, who had taken a few steps back away from the venting Kento. "Hey Laura," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a _long _story." 

"…And then, when we _finally_ get here, you're all banged up like you just stepped out of some war movie!" Kento was about finished when his eyes quickly swept across the room, noting that someone was missing. "And where the _hell _is Sage?!"

Ryo looked over at Cye for help, totally bemused by this sudden bombardment that, of all people, _Kento_ had delivered to him. Cye would have normally been the one to reprimand him for not calling, lack of information, and whatnot. This role reversal had taken him completely by surprise.

"Kento, at _least_ give him time to speak."

"Thanks, Cye." He shortly bowed to his two friends. "Gomen, for worrying you so much."

"It's alright," Cye assured his leader. "Just tell us. What happened to you, Ryo?"

He hesitated to say. Geez, where should he start? There was no point in telling them only half of what happened. But Rowen still hadn't arrived. He didn't want to start when their last member wasn't present. Also, even though Laura _had_ agreed, when they talked while waiting for news about Sage, to let the others know, she was still against seeing them now. He was curious as to what she wanted to do. It was half her story, after all.

Unfortunately, to Kento, Ryo's unwillingness to speak was interpreted as not wanting to say anything in front of Laura, most likely the matter pertaining to the recent demon threat. And, being rather impatient at that moment, he opened his mouth.

"Um Laura?"

She turned to face the Chinese boy. 

"Could you…" He gestured towards a bench not too far away. "…you know, excuse us for a moment? It's guy talk."

Cye openly gawked at the gall Kento displayed. _He did_ not_ just do that!!_

Ryo rolled his eyes, sighing. _Here we go._

Laura bit back on her bottom lip to restrain herself from voicing the first thought that had come to her mind, folding her arms across her chest to _further _prevent any unwanted 'things' happening to Kento. After a moment taken to calm herself, she looked over at the boy, who was expectedly waiting for her response… and smiled at him. "A sharp tipped horn rammed through Ryo's shoulder while he was fighting a demon on my apartment building's front lawn," she reported, surprising all _three_ of them with her news. Kento and Cye were shocked that Laura _knew_ of the demons and was nonchalant about it. Ryo just couldn't believe that she had actually _said_ it, and in such a manner as well. 

"Oh, and Sage is resting in one of the hospital rooms from overexertion," she added as an afterthought, not at all disturbed by the odd looks the three boys were giving her. 

The two newcomers looked over at Ryo for answers, but all they got was a lopsided sort of grin and a shrug. "It'd be better to talk about this when Rowen gets here. I'd rather not have to repeat myself."

"Ryo?" Cye didn't understand. He just needed to tell them how the fight went. So why all the stalling? It wouldn't take that long to explain… right? He then caught Ryo exchanging glances with Laura, and how the girl quietly nodded in agreement. He was consulting her… on a _Ronin_ matter? This was getting very suspicious. Laura… demons… Ryo… 

Cye's eyes widened in realization. _No way…_ He immediately looked at Laura, momentarily catching her eyes with his, and when she saw the way he looked at her, that he _knew_, she shied away. _She's…_

Kento was irritably tapping his foot against the hard tile floor, the silence between all of them seriously grating on his nerves. "Will someone _please_ TELL me what's going ON!!!"

Bam!!

Everyone turned their heads at the sound of the door being slammed open, a familiar teenager stumbling into the lobby room.

Ryo smiled. "Rowen!" 

"Guys!! I need your help!!"

He stopped in the middle of his welcome, looking over the youngest of the Ronin warriors again, finally taking note of his worried, out-of-breath expression. What got him stressed out?__

"Rowen, what's up?" Kento demanded, both he and Cye also sporting similar serious expressions of concern at the boy's hasty entrance. 

He took in a long, deep breath to stop himself from panting. "There's a man outside. He's very ill. I couldn't carry him in on my own."

That was all he needed to explain. Cye and Kento were racing after Rowen, who had turned back around to lead them outside. But instead of following, Ryo sped off down one of the hallways. "I'll get one of the nurses to help!" he shouted behind him at his friends.

"Alright!" was Cye's response, the last one to the door. "We've got this covered! Just hurry!"

Within a second later, all of them were gone, leaving Laura standing in the middle of the lobby, astounded and… alone. 

She blinked. _They left already?!_ Man, where was _her_ head? Running after the trio, she couldn't help the smile that came to her lips. They were amazing. How quick they were to act!! Not the way most teenagers would handle an emergency situation like this. It was more like… _More like how soldiers would respond._ She should have expected it. There were warriors after all. 

***

A cool hand came to rest on the man's forehead, his chest rising and falling with drawn out, ragged breaths. Cye shook his head, pulling his hand away. "His burns are nothing, but his fever is astounding. I can't believe he's even conscious!" He looked up at Rowen, just as Laura walked out the glass doors and into the cold air of the night. "How did he get like this? Do you know?"

Rowen shook his head. "He might have been sick before, and the cold made it worse. But as for the burns…"

"He could have come from that apartment building that's been burning for the past hour," Kento suggested. 

Laura's eyebrows furrowed.

Rowen looked at him, confused. "What apartment building?"

"Guys, ask questions while we walk," Cye reminded him, gently digging his hand beneath the man's back, taking his arm and looping it around his neck. "We need to get him inside."

Kento nodded in agreement, following up on what his friend was doing, coming up to his other side and supporting him up with the strength of his arm. "C'mon. We've got ya." The man groaned at the sudden movement, the two boys succeeding in lifting him to a sitting position. Kento moved in closer, pulling his arm around the man's waist just as Cye did the same. "Can you stand?" he asked the man, whose breath was coming out more haggard and uneven. He took his lack of response as a no. 

With a quick gesture of the head, he called Rowen over. "Take his legs."

"Right." He looped one arm under each leg, getting a firm grip. "Laura, hold open the door," he called over his shoulder. She immediately moved to comply. 

"Ready?" There were three affirmative nods. "Okay, on three. One… Two… Three!!" 

The three boys lifted the man from the ground, Rowen backing up towards the door, already feeling the warmth coming from the enclosed hallway against his back when he came to a sudden halt. The man was suddenly alive, kicking and screaming, crying out with such a loud shriek that could not be described, nor wished to be, for the cry was so agony stricken that it hurt just to think about it. 

"THE BURNING!!!" he screamed, twisting and turning from where he laid suspended off the ground. He violently pushed himself against Cye and Kento, using their support to try and kick himself free from Rowen's grasp. "KEEP IT _AWAY_!!!"

"Calm down!! We're here to help!!" Rowen urged, trying to maintain his grip when the heel of his foot slipped out of his hand and… BAM!! Rowen was on the floor, clutching his side where the tip of the man's shoe made its mark right under his left ribcage.

"Rowen!" Laura had cried out. Her position forgotten, she rushed to help him to his feet. The glass doors quietly closed shut, separating once again the heat from the cold. "Rowen, you okay?" she asked as he unsteadily rose to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he forced out, eyes riveted on the man, watching as his maniacal cries had ceased, but his body had now fallen into convulsions, heaving this way and that, his intake of air too fast for his lungs to catch up, and soon he was coughing, choking on his own breath.

"Set him down!!" 

Cye gave a start, not wanting to believe he had just heard that. "Rowen, he's going into spasms!!" he shouted. "We can't---!"

"No! Set him down!! Or he'll die right there!!" Kento readily obeyed, letting the man fall back onto the floor. 

Cye did not move. 

"Let him go, Cye!" 

…Reluctantly, after a moment, he lowered the man onto the ground and stepped back. 

"You better know what you're doing," he growled hotly, glaring at Rowen. He didn't answer. Instead he gazed ahead at the man, his keen devotion to watching him grabbing Cye's attention and making him turn back around. His eyes widened.

The man was calm, his breath, still shallow, but coming to him more easily than before, resting there on his back against the cold concrete. "I don't understand," he whispered, shaking his head. "He's okay."

"I don't think 'okay' is the right word." Rowen gritted his teeth. "It's the heat. His body temperature is higher than normal, so while it's freezing outside to us, it's a slightly comfortable level to him."

"I get it. So the coldness of the floor was able to somewhat eased the pain caused by the outstanding heat in his body."

"Correct. But…" he frowned. "The hospital's room temperature…"

Cye nodded gravely, now understand why he had reacted so violently when they moved him. "The change would make it unbearable for him."

"You mean we can't take him inside without him acting up again?" Kento cried out, his hands clenched at his side. "We're going to just let him die out here?? He needs to get inside!! He needs a doctor!!"

"Ryo's getting help," Cye reminded him. "I think we should just wait."

"_Wait_?!" Kento was appalled. "You've got to be kidding me! We can't just _wait_!"

"It doesn't matter. He'll die, regardless of what we do to help him."

"What?" Kento turned to look at Laura sharply, no answer forthcoming, the girl vacantly staring at the man sprawled on the floor. 

He took a step closer to her. "What do you mean by that, Laura?"

Still there was no answer. It was questionable whether or not she even _heard_ Kento's question, lost in her thoughts, her fears, and that sinking feeling that this man wasn't the end of it. 

"So," the man coughed, catching everyone's, even Laura's, attention. "I'm going to die… huh?" The pain that had seized his being only moments before seemed to subside slightly, allowing him time to contemplate his fate… and resign to it. 

Laura walked up to the man's side, kneeling down besides him and folding her legs beneath her. He smiled at the woman, lifting a weakened hand to her, which she cupped gently between her own. 

"I… I know you…"

She nodded solemnly. 

"You… you weren't…"

"Shh. Don't talk."

He smiled again at her concern. "I'm glad… that you are safe."

Laura blinked. _That I am safe?_ That feeling of foreboding returned, this time with a stronger force backing its grip on her soul. Slowly, with as much will as she could muster to push through with her question, she asked, "What happened?"

"A fire… in the apartment…"

She froze, her anxiety overtaking her as she remembered that feeling she experienced --- of evil --- that she felt when she had left her home a few hours before. She was certain that it was no longer safe, so she had fled. Packed her things and left, never to look back. But… _they_ wouldn't let her forget. The disconnected phone line… the plus dozen patients being wheeled in on stretchers… this man, a nameless face to her, but the tenant living on the first floor who would greet her good morning, without fail, every single day before she left for school… She could not forget.

"It happened without warning…" he continued, pushing back the pain, ignoring the burning just for a little while to tell his story. "All the floors were lit ablaze at once… Not many could escape. I guess… that I was lucky… I got out with a few burns, is all. But… I guess… I wasn't so lucky after all." He inhaled sharply as a new wave of heat assaulted his senses. Laura held his hand tight, trying to lend him her strength. 

"Tell me…" He turned towards her, the light in his eyes fading, but still slightly there. "Why…" he whispered. "Why am I dying…?"

Her lips pulled tight into a line. She couldn't turn away from him. Couldn't escape his gaze; his eyes, searching, asking in earnest to know why he must leave this world today. And she could give him the answer. That it was a demon's doing. A demon, after her life… but instead, claimed the lives of how many innocent people.

Laura gently stroked the back of his hand, giving it a pat. "You… were poisoned, by the flames. A curse, driven by spite… is what ails you now."

Eyes, weary and strained, glistened ever so slightly… and he laughed. 

"That was a nice story," he said. "I shouldn't have expected you to know… But, thank you… for making me laugh."

"No, no," she shook her head, mostly to force away the tears that were starting to gather at the rims of her eyes. "It was nothing."

He opened his mouth to say something. Maybe about her kindness. Or a final request to deliver a message to his family. But his time was up. 

Laura gasped, the hand she was holding tightening its grasp around her own as the man gritted his teeth in pain. He fell into convulsions again, but he tried to stay still. Tried to restrain himself. To endure. His fingernails dug deep into her skin, drawing blood. But Laura did not loosen her grip. She did not release his hand. She held on as long as he would, to make sure he knew that she was still there in his final hours… That he was not alone.

The others had gathered around them, Cye kneeling down by Laura's side to assist her if she needed it. Kento had taken to the side across from the girl, wanting to offer the dying man his support as well if he needed someone to hold on to. But to his astonishment, the man's fingers were digging into the concrete, skin scratching against the floor, drawing out small lines of red on the sidewalk. 

"I will endure this…" they heard him breathe through clenched teeth, sweat pouring down his face, every word, every breath tearing him apart. "I will… endure---Aghhhhh!!!!" 

His back arched in pain, his scream resonating through the night. He violently heaved, his hand snaking from the ground to his chest in a desperate attempt to rip out his heart, to stop the flames he felt burning him inside out, to end it already. But Kento had grabbed his hand, quickly locking his hold on the man, letting him crush his hand instead as hard as he could to lighten only a partial bit of his agony. 

And then it ended. 

His scream stopped, his body slowly falling back against the floor. And his hands… the man's hands… fell limp in both Laura and Kento's grip. 

_…No. _He trembled, almost abruptly releasing his hold on the dead man. _He's…_ Kento shook his head, eyes wide, mixed with confusion, denial, and most importantly… fear. _He can't be…_

A hand came to rest on his shoulder. He turned to look at Rowen, his entire form still shaken, still in disbelief, eyes still open in shocked stupor. He's never seen death take away someone right in front of his eyes. Someone he was physically holding… supporting… trying to somehow keep alive. The feeling of life one moment, and then death the next left him stunned.

His body began to heave, each time his chest rose his lips trembled as he tried to force back the tears. Rowen had to tightened his grip on the boy's shoulder, offering him some comfort, some strength, as Kento cried out in bitterness. "That wasn't fair." He shook his head, eyes watering despite himself. "That wasn't _fair_…" 

Slam!!

The hard thud against concrete startled them. Kento looked up. Looked up to see the downcast face, the balled up fists, and the rage, bitterness, sorrow, and guilt mixed up within the aching soul of one teenaged girl. 

She slammed her fist into the ground again, ignoring the wounds that already stained her hand red. "Shit," she cursed. "Shit. Shit. _Shit_!! How COULD they!?"

Rowen raised a brow. _They?_

"Laura?" Cye wanted to reach out and touch her. Maybe offer her some solace. But her anger was too great. Her sorrow too deep. And at that moment, he could not reach her. Her, the demon hunter. The one who's will he thought would never shatter, either as Lady Sierra or Laura Kinoku. She would never show weakness. Never reveal pain. But…

"_Damn it_!!!!" she screamed, lowering her head to the ground, a few sobs racking through her body. "Damn it…"

He wouldn't leave her like this. 

Laura didn't realize who had wrapped their arms around her… Who had pulled her into their embrace, rocking her back and forth like a parent would do for their frightened child… But she welcomed the compassion that Cye showed her. And despite what her mind would have told her… She cried. She cried long and hard in his arms, letting him comfort her as she poured out her soul to him, like a little girl, showing her weakness to everyone and not caring at all. 

***

He was placed in a body bag. 

As cruel and uncaring as it sounds, the man was quickly packed up in a body bag, laid out on a stretcher, and sent into the hospital… Into the mortuary. 

The doctor that had examined him didn't have anything new to reveal about his death other than what the Ronins already knew: he had a few minor burns and died of a high fever. But they knew better than that. The whole incident had 'demon' written all over it. The ill feeling Kento felt when seeing the fire… The fact that there was no source of the blaze, the fire said to have started instantaneously on all floors… The unexplained death of the man, and, as they now found out from the doctor, similar other cases reported to have happened in that same hour at the site of the fire… All of it was too suspicious. Nothing was just a coincidence anymore.

Ryo watched silently as the stretcher was wheeled through the double doors, offering the man a short prayer before he left… forever. _May you finally rest in peace._ He turned back towards his friends, all in dampened spirits. But for the most part, alert, and determined to find out what exactly was going on… and stop it. His gaze fell on each of his friends, pausing when he came across Cye, Laura still buried in his arms. 

He looked up at his leader for a moment before shaking his head. Ryo understood, and motioned for the other two to follow him inside. 

_Damn it._ He gritted his teeth, not liking that last piece of information he had just found out from the guys. 

It was Laura's apartment. 

She had been right. Now he _knew_ that the fire wasn't by chance. And with how strangely that man had died… _No. This was definitely not an accident. _But what to do next… and how to prevent any more deaths… He had absolutely no clue. 

"Ryo!!"

He stopped, turning around to face his two companions. "What, Kento?"

The boy crossed his arms in a huff. "Don't 'what, Kento?' me. I've called your name several times already!!"

_He did?_ Ryo scratched his head. He must have unconsciously tuned out. "Sorry."

He sighed. "S'okay. Just tell us what's going on Ry."

Ryo wasn't too eager to respond to that. 

"C'mon!" Kento pressed on, all kidding aside, his expression serious. "A man just died, and that was_ not_ by any natural means. If you know something, you'd better tell us."

He was debating whether or not it would be wise to open up the Lady Sierra issue right now when he heard a cry of pain just down the corridor, followed by a woman's shrieks and a man demanding that someone help their daughter. His feet where in motion before he knew it, Ryo bursting through the front door only to stop dead in his tracks. 

The lobby room was stocked full of people!! Men, women, children, the young, and the young at heart. So many were inside, sporting expressions of fear, worry, anger, or pain. 

"You've got to be kidding me." Kento took a step back. "This can't be for real!"

"What's going on?" Rowen managed to breathe out, completely horrified by how many came to the hospital from the apartment site. Most were lying down on chairs, family members' laps, or just on the floor. A few were already plagued with unbearably high fevers and pale, sweaty faces. Many others were just starting to feel ill, finding the hospital room rather hot for their tastes. And the few people who were not sick, who came to get help and support their loved ones, were up and about, demanding hasty assistance from the few staff members that so happened to be out in the lobby.

Ryo spotted the man who he heard shouting down the hall, his wife by his side carrying a two year old girl in her arms. He was dirtied, and tired looking, the same condition as his spouse. But neither of them seemed to have any injuries. Their daughter however…

"What's the hold up!!" the father shouted. "Where's the doctor?? My daughter needs a doctor!"

"Please, be patient," Cassy tried to calm him. "Our doctors are currently busy dealing with patients from the Kanaji incident, and the rest have to tend to the other patients in the hospital. We can't just call all the doctors away from their present duties."

"So what are you saying?" he demanded, a hard edge sharpening his tone. "You won't help my girl? You'll let her die??"

"She is not severely burned. The nurses we have here can temporarily bandage the injuries until a doctor can treat her."

"No…" the mother shook her head, clutching onto her child more tightly. "No, she'll die by then!"

"Ma'am, your daughter's wounds are not life threatening. She'll---"

"You know nothing then!!" she suddenly snapped. "I came directly from the Kanaji apartment complex! And a fire fighter, who was barely scorched by the flames died almost instantly where he stood!!"

"That's right!!" another man butted in, here with his wife, who had a large burn mark across her face, weary with fever. "Several others, all with very _minor_ injuries, are already dead! What can you say about that??"

The room was immediately in an uproar, cries and shouts of anger being thrown carelessly across the room.

"Almost all the people here have some kind of burn!! How long until we wind up dead, like the others??" 

"Help up!!"

"You're a nurse. Do something!!"

"Everyone _stop this_!!"

Cassy breathed a sigh of relief. "Ishida-san…"

The head nurse crossed her arms over her chest, eyes passing over each person with a disapproving glare. "I do not believe this. You all should be ashamed for _harassing_ the medical staff like this! We are working as fast as we are able to help _all_ of the survivors from the Kanaji incident. The _least_ you can do is cooperate with us in our attempt to get all the injured medical attention as quickly as possible!"

She sighed, softening her tone slightly when the room had grown silent, all eyes on her. "I know you are scared. But you do not have to worry." Just then, Rhana came up behind Nurse Ishida and quickly whispered something in her ear. The smile that had formed on her lips was one of utmost relief. "Everyone, pay attention. Because of the numerous injured who came to Kou Seika, Hinaka Medical is willing to send over all the extra doctors and medical personnel they have. They, and the remaining doctors who were out on call will be arriving here very shortly. Ten minutes at the most." 

A collective sigh of relief and excited chatter could be heard among the group of Kanaji survivors, smiles of hope and thankfulness reaching even the weakest of the group. 

Nurse Ishida raised her hand. "Settle down, everyone and please listen. We need to divide you into groups. The most severe of cases will stay on this ground floor. Rhana will direct you where to go. Everyone else, please follow Cassy into the west wing."

"That was great, Nurse Ishida."

The woman blinked, having been slightly startled from her preoccupation with the other patients to notice Ryo standing beside her. She smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Can we…" He waved a hand towards Rowen and Kento. "…help you in any way?"

"You can help me by getting better," was her response. "We'll do just fine. Thank you, Ryo."

He nodded.

"Oh, but there _is_ something you can do for me," she suddenly remembered. "That boy you brought in… Sage is it? His family will be here shortly."

"So soon?" 

Rowen jabbed Kento in the side, making him hold his tongue. 

"Can you show them to his room?" Nurse Ishida continued, missing that exchange. "Because of how hectic things are getting, visitors aren't allowed for the rest of the night. But they were already on their way and I thought they should at least get to see their son and know that he's fine."

"Um… sure, Nurse Ishida. I'll show them in," Ryo agreed, then asked, as if he didn't know, "What room is it?"

"63B, on the fourth floor. When they get here, please tell them not to disturb his rest. I've already talked to Mrs. Date, but just remind them for me. He's still very fragile at the moment." 

"Hai."

She smiled, touching his shoulder in warm gesture. "Thank you, Ryo. When things settle down, I'll go up to check on you guys."

"Hai," he repeated again. "Good luck, Ishida-san."

She nodded, then left the group of boys in the lobby, now completely empty.

"So…" Kento started after a heavy period of silence. "Are they…?"

"I don't know." It was Rowen who replied, his tone thick with sadness. "They'll have help but… for something like this…"

"Oh, c'mon!!" Ryo was furious at the way they were acting. "What's gotten into you two??"

"I'm happy to see that you're thinking positive, Ryo," Rowen forced out through clenched teeth. "But it's _not_ just a fever they're dealing with!! It's not just a few burns!!" He slammed his fist against the lobby desk, eyes boring directly into his leader's, a dark midnight sky against flaming tiger blue. "I didn't have my armor's abilities, but I _felt_ it, Ryo!! That man was _murdered_!! And by a _demon_!! How can _anything_ manmade fight against something like that!?!?"

"But we _can't_ give up!!" Ryo shouted back. "If we do, all of those people we saw… the men, women, children… all of their fates will be sealed if _we_ give up!! _We can't_!!"

"But what can we do!?" Kento had suddenly entered the fray, not being able to keep himself out of the fight any longer. "Ryo, we _don't_ have our armors! And even if we did, how can we save those people?! We can't protect them from something that's killing them from the inside!"

"It's… a poison."

"What?"

Rowen placed a hand on his chin, his heated anger from before miraculously nonexistent now. "Laura said that it was a poison. A curse driven by spite."

Kento shook his head,. "Rowen, she was just making that up. You know, humor a dying man?"

Ryo blinked. Once. Then twice. "How… long have you…?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, a very faint smile playing across his lips. "Fifteen minutes."

"Huh?" Kento looked from Rowen, then to Ryo, who was chuckling softly. An eyebrow rose. "You guys…"

"A poison, huh?" Ryo crossed his arms over his chest, then shook his head solemnly. "No, we're still at a dead end. Sage is the only one who could possibly stand up to something like that."

"You guys…"

"Well what about…?" Rowen motioned with his hand, suggesting Laura. Ryo shook his head. No.

"You guys!!"

"_What_, Kento?"

Fuming in anger, _completely_ missing the playful smile that passed Ryo's face _and_ the mischievous glint sparkling in Rowen's eyes, Kento blew up at the two of them. "This ain't funny no more!! _Tell_ me what the _hell_ is going on before I---!!!"

"Laura's Lady Sierra."

Silence. 

Then…

Kento laughed, lightly punching Rowen in the arm. "Dude, quit playin' with me. I'm trying to be serious here."

***

It was getting cold. Cye had no clue what time it was. But it was late. He'd been outside with Laura for a while now, still cradling the girl in his arms, shielding her from the cold in many ways than one. He felt tired. Maybe hearing her cry had worn him out. But he was glad that he was here for her, to help if only in the slightest. No one deserved to face their burdens alone. 

Slowly, gently, Laura got up. Without a word, she made her way over to her discarded duffel bag, lying by the hospital doors. Cye stood up, dusting off his pants as she looked through her bag for something, then picked the whole thing up and slung the strap securely over her shoulder. She stopped. 

"You realize… that a demon killed that man."

"I know."

"What will you do?"

"…Fight."

She laughed, a sad sort of sound. Yet she had expected him to say that. "You know, you're not one for battle, Cye."

"I know… But a fighter isn't always needed to win a war."

A smirk. "How true."

Cye watched as she turned around, first curious, then completely amazed. In her hand, was the pouch that contained their armor orbs.

Quietly, she reached her hand into the pouch and pulled out his light blue crystal, still glowing bright, even more so now that it was closer to its master. After a moment, she stretched out her hand to him, the armor of Torrent resting peacefully in her palm. Waiting.

He hesitated at first, but then took a bold step forward, one foot at a time, until he was standing right in front of the demon hunter that had stolen his armor less than a week ago. He gazed at the familiar object, but did not make a move to take it. Instead, he looked at Laura, confused.

"It doesn't belong to me," she answered his unspoken question, taking his hand and placing the armor orb back in his possession. "It'd be better off in your hands." 

Cye closed his hand over the crystalline marble, feeling its soothing strength once again. "Will you be returning the other two armor orbs?"

"I will."

"And then what?"

Laura smiled at him. She knew what he was concerned about. "I've already made up my mind," she told him quite cheerfully. "And you don't need to worry."

His lips curled up slightly, letting out a small sigh of relief before he tucked his armor orb away in his slack pocket. "Shall we?"

"Of course."

***

"I _am_ serious!"

"Naw, stop messin' with me, Ro. That ain't something to joke about."

Rowen desperately wanted to bang his head against something. Kento could _not_ be this thickheaded!! 

Ryo was _very_ close to succumbing to laughing fits when Cye and Laura made their entrance. Immediately, he swallowed up what merriment he still had within his system, straightening up his posture. 

_Laura…_

She seemed… happier now. Cye must have been able to help her after all. But… His eyes hardened, remembering what needed to be done. 

"Laura," he addressed her once the two had rejoined their group. "What do you know about the nature of that man's death?"

"What prompted this?"

There was a pause.

She titled her head inquiringly. "Ryo?"

_I'm sorry, to have to shatter your sense of peace right now, Laura._ "You can imagine, that the man that just died could not have been the only one from your apartment that's still alive." He waited, or maybe he stalled. He wasn't sure which. But Ryo only continued speaking when Laura mutely nodded to him. "There was about, forty people in the room a few minutes ago… All of them, were from the Kanaji fire incident."

"…How many of them had burn marks?" she asked quietly. 

He looked to Rowen for help on this one. 

"A little more than thirty, I'm guessing."

"Some already have high fevers," Ryo added. "Laura, is there anything we can do to stop this?"

Silence. And then…

"…There is nothing."

Ryo shook his head, unbelieving. "No… No, don't say that!"

"Ryo there is _nothing_ we can do," she repeated again, forcing out each word, the hurt of admitting it present in her voice. "Nothing…"

"I don't believe it." Their attention was suddenly directed towards Cye. "Gomen," he apologized. "But I don't believe in hopeless situations. There's got to be a way around it."

"Laura, can you just tell us what you know?" Rowen asked. "Just anything you're thinking. Shoot it out to us." He then grinned, casting a knowing glance to the rest of his friends. "We sorta have a knack for piecing together plans with barely nothing to work with."

She laughed, if not restrained, but she did laugh. "I don't know what you're thinking Rowen but… alright."

"From what I know, poison this strong can only be created through intense rage. I'm guessing that a demon must have woven his desire for revenge into the fire so anyone who's burned by it is destined to die. As you saw earlier, the symptoms are violent convulsions and an unbelievably high body temperature that is scalding to the touch. The victims innards are slowly burned away, until the body can no longer sustain life, and dies."

Kento gagged at the mental image, making a face. "Nasty."

"So, anyone bearing a burn mark will die?" A nod. "But then how can you explain the various times of death? What of that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Rowen began. "From what I could gather, it seems as if everyone with _minor_ injuries were the first to die. Those with second-degree burns and such are only now falling into high fevers and instances of convulsions. But, if most of the doctors are still preoccupied, that means that the worst cases of the Kanaji fire are still alive."

"That's odd." Cye crossed his arms. "You'd think it'd be the opposite."

"No. It's a… reverse poison."

"Reverse?"

Laura nodded gravely. "A thing called Demon's Spite. It's a cruel, _twisted_ kind of poison, meant to cause as much suffering possible before death. The least injured, the ones that are _supposed_ to live, die quickly, seeming without cause, and as painfully as possible. An hour's suffering at least. And their mysterious deaths are meant to terrify whoever's left alive; those with severe injuries but not life threatening. They live the few hours they can, waiting in fear and anticipation." 

Kento clenched his fists, his arm trembling in anger. This was an abomination!! To purposely draw out human suffering to it's max… 

"That's not all," she continued, keeping her voice even despite her feelings towards what was being done. "Those on the brink of death have it worse. Because they're so far gone, the poison takes the opposite effect. It makes them live for a longer period than they should, knowing death is an approaching reality. But now it's tauntingly in their grasp, and yet they still suffer in their own burnt up bodies."

Hardrock couldn't take it anymore, slamming his fist against the side of the lobby desk, the force of his blow echoing in the room, the flimsy makeup of the desk wobbling under his strike. "Sick bastards."

"And there's nothing we can do?" Rowen asked again. "You know so much about this. It must have happened before, correct? You must have tried something at the time."

It always amazed her how much Rowen was on the ball. She nodded once. "There was one case, back when I still lived with my clan. But the only reason we were successful was because we were able to act at the very moment he was poisoned. It's… It's too late now."

"Bullshit." Everyone was more than a bit surprised at the tone Ryo used, especially when addressing Laura. "If you were able to do it once, then we---"

"_This_ is different, Ryo," she cut him off. "I only called this situation hopeless because we can't search all of Tokyo for a demonic spirit that could have very well passed onto the other world by now. It's a _dead_ end."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Hold_ it!" Rowen had interceded just in time, stopping the pair from taking this argument any further. Obviously, Laura and Ryo had never butt heads before, not knowing each other well enough to do so. But now wasn't exactly the best time to take their friendship up to the next level. Besides, something that Laura had said had caught his interest. "What was that about the demonic spirit?"

The ninja took a moment to collect her thoughts, not to mention calm down. "Demon's Spite can only be generated by _dead_ demons. At the time of death, their hatred and rage has to reach such an unbalanced peak that their spirit becomes restless and stays in this world. Something like ghosts. But with demons, their aggressive energies can manifest itself into a raging spirit out for revenge. And in some rare cases like this, create a poison within itself and lash out at the first victim it sees.

"Killing the demon who created the poison is the only way to reverse it. And in our case, we were able to hunt down the spirit and exorcise it. But now…"

Rowen nodded in understanding. "We don't know what it looks like or where it went."

"And it could have passed on to the other world already," Laura added. "Weak demonic spirits can't maintain their form on earth for long."

"So, if this demon thing decides to kick the can already before we get to it, then we're screwed, right?"

"Yup."

Kento folded his arms over his chest. "Well that's just great."

"But there's still hope." Ryo was determined now, that familiar fire blazing in his eyes. "If we could just find the spirit…"

"You're being too optimistic."

"Hey, you're the one who told me to believe." His eyes danced brightly at her surprised look, flashing her a smile. "So I am."

Rowen shook his head, but he was ready to go. As was Kento. "Where should we start, O fearless leader?"

"What about the apartment?" 

That was Cye who had spoken, which surprised the rest of them, seeing as how he hasn't said a word for a while now. Actually, they had very well thought he was _not_ listening to their discussion. With his arms folded on the table counter of the front desk, staring at the TV screen like that, it appeared as if he was completely absorbed in what he was watching when in fact, half of his ear was always open to their conversation. And he had managed to pick out every important detail… and then some.

"Why the suggestion for the apartment, Cye?" Rowen asked, just out of curiosity. As a response, he merely pointed to the small TV hanging in a corner of the lobby room. It was tuned into the news report… of the Kanaji fire incident. 

The fire at the Kanaji apartment complex is still raging on, firefighters pushing for their _second_ hour in battling this out of control blaze, the news anchor's voice reported while the TV showed the helicopter view of the area, lit brightly against the blackness of light, the fires dancing tauntingly. Amazingly, the fire seems to be _growing_ since it first began at about 7:48 this evening. Already the blaze has reached a few other resident apartments towards the back of the building. Fortunately, the surrounding area has already been evacuated of civilians.

Ryo watched the monitor, the image of a firefighter coming on screen, the man almost being scorched by the flames that seemed to lash out towards him, as if on its own. The Ronin narrowed his eyes. If he didn't know any better, it'd seem as if the fire really _did_ move to attack him!

"Laura!" 

She nodded towards him. She had seen it too. "Unbelievable…" She couldn't believe their luck. It was lingering around the apartment the whole time! "We found it."

"Do you think…" Ryo's voice had lowered. "…that it's…?"

"Yes." Her gaze turned up towards the monitor, towards the raging demonic spirit that manipulated the fire. "It's the demon you slayed."

Rowen arched a brow. "The demon you slayed?"

"He and Sage fought a demon this afternoon at my apartment," Laura informed him. 

So that explained his arm. And also the reason as to why Sage wasn't with them. "He didn't take to losing very well, now did he," Rowen commented lightly, but stopped when he saw how Ryo looked on at the screen with rising animosity, a passionate blaze of his own, driven by hatred, rising around him. It only stopped when Laura placed a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You can't go."

He gritted his teeth.

"Hey, I want to tear him apart too," Laura reminded him. "But he's still very strong, even when dead. If he sees either one of us now…"

"I'll go."

Cye pushed himself off of the table counter, looking to Ryo, and then Laura. "All I have to do is put out the fire, right?"

"His spirit has been fused into the flames," she explained with a nod. "Extinguish the fire and you destroy the demon."

"Alright. Wish me luck."

Kento moved to block his exit. "Cye, what do you think you're doing??"

"Water is stronger than fire," he simply stated. "Torrent and I can handle this."

"You _don't_ have your armor orb or have you _forgotten_!!" 

In reply, the boy casually pulled out the glowing blue orb from his pocket, flashing it in front of his friend's eyes. Kento was speechless.

Immediately, Ryo and Rowen looked towards Laura in an incredulous fashion. 'You gave it back to him??' was the unspoken question their expressions seemed to convey. Laura quietly nodded, about to say something when Kento's paralyzed silence came to an abrupt end.

"Where the hell did you get that!?"

Cye blinked. …And so did Laura. _He doesn't KNOW?? _

A set of pale hazel eyes, followed by sea green came to rest on the Ronin leader who only shrugged sheepishly. Cye couldn't believe it. With the way everyone was acting, he assumed that Ryo had told them when he was still outside with Laura. Although he has to admit that he _did_ find it suspicious that Kento hadn't said anything to comment as of yet… but still!! He didn't tell him??

"You didn't tell him??" Laura hissed, turning to face Ryo. How could he _possibly_ let her go on talking like that when Kento didn't _know_???

"Actually, we did," Rowen broke in.

"Oh…" Silence. "He didn't believe you, did he?"

"Nope."

"Cye!!"

"Calm down, Kento," he tried to pacify his friend, but soon sighed in resignation at the hard, demanding look he was giving him. Quietly, he directed a finger behind the boy. "I got it from her." 

Kento spun around… and did not believe his eyes. 

"_Laura_!?!?" he practically screamed, surprising everyone with his rather horrified look. "You---?! You're---?!" He turned to Cye. "She's---?!"

Cye, normally very tolerant towards his friend's outburst, cast his eyes back towards the heavens, pleading for assistance. Obviously, they missed his call.

"She's _Lady Sierra_!?!?"

"Yes Kento," Rowen brusquely answered, getting tired at how the Chinese boy was over exaggerating the whole situation. "Can we move on now?"

"No we can't just 'move on now' Rowen!!" Kento snapped, suddenly rounding on him. "How can you just _stand_ there and be okay about this?!"

"Kento, that's enough."

He turned his gaze towards Ryo. "We'll talk about this later, alright?" 

Kento didn't respond. 

"I promise," Ryo assured him. "But not now."

"Tch." The Ronin of Hardrock crossed his arms in discontent. But he conceded nonetheless. 

Ryo sighed to himself, glad for the small window of peace that was temporarily granted to him. He lifted his head to Cye; a quick gesture, understood. Cye nodded once, then departed from the premises, donning his sub armor the moment he entered the cold night air. Soon, he was out prowling within the shadows. 

Not exactly fitting to his personality, but he wanted to make sure no one saw him that night. The Kanaji incident was all over the news. The unnatural deaths of its victims fresh in everyone's mind. The last thing they needed was the report of a mysterious shadow lurking around the site to add to the people's already running wild imaginations. _Now how am I going to do this?_ he wondered to himself, taking the back alleys around Tokyo to get to his destination. The media was going to be there. Firefighters as well. And there were at least three helicopters --- one media, two police --- hovering around the area. 

"Damn it," he swore softly, coming across the barricade where the police were currently trying to keep the media at bay and still clear a safe route for ambulances and fire trucks to go in and out. His ground route was blocked. 

Cye looked up towards the sky, to the rooftops. _Well I guess I have no choice._ He'd just have to be extra careful while traveling. It wouldn't be too favorable to him and his friends if he wound up on national television. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

::Gets whacked by and inflatable hammer and then buried in packaging peanuts:: ^^;; Geez. No sympathy whatsoever. Now I _was_ going to have this up on Christmas day but FF.net is being rather stubborn with me right now. Besides, I don't know if it would have been good timing on my part to release this chapter for the holidays. There was _some_ humor. But this part of the fic was rather grave dealing with a very serious situation. Sorry for having had built up the suspense and not deliver the expected fight. Cye's battle with the demonic spirit of the Kanaji fire will be the opening scene of the next chapter. And I promise that it'll be good for all you Cye fans out there. ^_^

Happy Holidays!! ^.^


	36. UC: Washed by the Rain

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Washed by the Rain_

(Day 15)

By: Little Ucchan

The sky was unusually black that night, the moon and little sprinkles of stars shining bright, like white flares, against the unforgiving background of nothingness. It was arguably the winter's doing, the season coming earlier this year. But it was still October. Given it was the end of the month, they were still in the middle of the fall. The world was not meant to be this dark so soon. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Sneakers ran hard against the cold sidewalk, squeaking whenever the youth would make a sharp turn in her haste. It was a foolish decision, made prematurely, to run out, sprint actually, into the cold without proper protection. Rash. Her decision was rash, although people would never call it that. Energetic was their favorite term. Softer. More fitting to whom she was. But to her, it was rash. A fit of passion. A desire to do something was what was driving her towards Kanaji. 

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! She had to hurry.

***

The whirl of helicopters droned overhead. One would pass by. Then another. It was virtually impossible to think clearly. Or even hear one's own thoughts. 

Cye scowled at the bright searchlight combing the area with annoying persistence. Weren't they supposed to be watching the fire instead of pointlessly wandering about the surrounding district and making his task even more difficult? 

The shadow from the searchlight cast itself across his crouched down form, the added darkness concealing him even better from watchful eyes. His hiding spot behind the wall of the roof access entrance would not easily be betrayed. Silently, he waited for the helicopter to pass. 

A second later, he was on the move, roof-hopping in order to get closer to the Kanaji apartment, still violently burning with an aura of malicious intent. Cye paused at the edge of a building, taking a deep breath before free falling off the side, somersaulting half way down to land perfectly on his feet in a small alleyway between two high rise apartments, abandoned in the residents' haste to get to safety. He crept up to the corner of the building, watching in almost hypnotic fascination the enormous fire burning only a street's length away from him. Kanaji. It was time for him to get to work. 

A sweeping glance across the front lawn alerted him to the number of fire fighters and medical staff still present on the grounds. But there were fewer ambulances than he had first thought were there. The situation was getting too intense to pull any more rescue stunts. They'd have to retreat until the fire was put out. Then the body count could begin. 

Cye shuddered. Two hours. Anyone else left inside couldn't still been alive now. So many dead… The only thing he could do was damage control. 

He pulled out his armor orb, feeling the waves of Torrent pulsing in his hand, his power and strength increasing every second since it had been returned to him. But was it enough? Cye wasn't aware of it at the time, but, at that moment when he was about to transform, he was only at half strength. A fact that, if known, would have saved him a great deal of trouble. 

"Armor of Torrent…" The call rolled off his tongue, echoing against the surrounding walls in the soft, placid fashion that the boy's aura seemed to vibrate from his body. He felt the armor's presence. Saw it in his mind, the curve-shaped plating and familiar hollow facemask staring back at him with that tint of golden yellow over its eyes. He felt its power. The force of the ocean waves crashing against the cliff side. Then his kanji flared to life, the unmistakable image of the Naruto Whirlpools, his armor's place of origin, clear in his mind. "Dao _Shin_!!"

In a flurry of wall scrolls and cherry blossom pedals, the armor of Torrent encompassed his lithe frame, giving the teenager a hard edge with the heavy armor he wore. _Heavy?_ He flexed his arm up and down, experimentally playing with the weight of his yari. He was right. The weapon _was_ heavier. And so was his armor. Not so much to be a hindrance on his performance, but enough to cause a flash of misgiving to pass through his mind. _I haven't worn the armor for so long… Maybe I'm not used to its weight anymore._ That's what he wanted to believe. He somehow doubted that was the case. 

Setting it aside for something he'd solve later, when he had the time, Cye drew his attention back to the fire, trying to decide exactly how he was going to go about doing this. He could do what he did last time downtown, where this whole mess seemed to have started, and hit the heart of the fire with a modified Super Wave Smasher. _Right. _He nodded once to himself. _That should do it. _

With a giant leap, the Ronin was airborne, landing on the rooftop of the building just across from Kanaji. Clear shot. He raised his yari in a firing position. __

_…Nani?_

He stopped, unable to believe what he saw. On the roof, where the fire seemed to be at its greatest, two black lines seemed to cut through the fire, like knives, and then split, no… they _blinked_ at him. Two dark holes, the eyes of the demonic spirit residing within the comfort of the flames blinked at him with a wild, maniacal look that soon turned to unbridled hatred at the sight of Cye and his armor. _Talpa's_ armor. 

_Die…_ it hissed in Cye's mind, momentarily held captive by its enthralling stare, almond-shaped slits boring into his very soul so much that he almost could see into its spirit… and saw the gut wrenching hatred it had for him. _DIE!!!!_

He dove to the side, barely escaping the two scorching blasts of fire that shot out from its eyes, colliding with the building behind him and setting it ablaze. He grimaced at the sweltering heat at his backside, the rooftops now alit with the demon's fury. And it would not end there. No. Without prior warning, Kanaji seemed to erupt like a volcano, fireballs flying in all direction, the majority soaring through the air directly at Cye. 

The Ronin ran to the left, fireball after fireball crashing in his wake, chasing after the boy with fervent tenacity. He jumped over to the next building just as another fireball slammed into the roof, the structure not able to take any more abuse and collapsing into a heap of twisted metal and debris behind him. The attack slowed down by a fraction of a second. Cye didn't waste anytime. 

Rolling back onto his feet, Cye leveled his yari at the demon. "Super Wave Smasher!!!"

The solid blast of water streamed towards the demon, striking it right between the eyes, making the apparition shriek with a hollow, unsettling cry that shook the very foundation of the earth. Then, the impossible happened.

The fire wavered, but did not diminish. Instead, the dark, empty eyes snapped open, an unknown force propelling his attack back and straight at him. 

_What the?!_ Cye broke off immediately, yanking his weapon back and flinging himself to the side, landing roughly against the floor as the remains of his surekill whizzed by, chipping off part of the front of the building before shooting upwards to the sky, dissipating into the night. _Impossible!_ Cye was stunned at the turn of events. _Fire repelling water? How? _But before he could figure out what had gone wrong, the ground beneath him jolted, one of the demonic spirit's fireballs striking the building. It was trying another round.

The Ronin jumped away from another fireball, landing on his feet on the other side of the rooftop when the ground shook again, but this time the entire roof floor pitched forward. His balance lost, Cye fell onto his back, sliding across the floor, speeding dangerously towards the edge of the building. He quickly dug the tip of his yari into the concrete to slow down his rapid descent, the metal producing a nasty scraping sound that wasn't too kind to his ears. He gritted his teeth, pulling himself up just as his foot came against the rim of the roof. Using the new foothold as leverage, Cye propelled himself backwards, flipping midair to land on the opposite ledge of the now slanted rooftop. 

He wanted to catch his breath. He needed a moment to come up with some kind of strategy. But he got to do neither, two giant beams of fire spinning towards him. A strangled sort of gasp escaped his lips. He couldn't dodge it. 

His yari moved to block the attack, facemask sliding over his features with a shink! But the twin spiral blast that had come out of the demon's eyes was too large for him to block fully, slamming into Cye for a second before it threw the warrior over the edge. The boy let out a startled cry, his body colliding with the adjacent building before plummeting down to the ground, eight stories below. 

He landed with a hard thud on his back, the force momentarily knocking him unconscious. And when he came too, he was aware of the burning fire that had engulfed the building he had been on and how it dangerously swayed. _The entire structure's going to collapse!!_ Cye rolled over to the side, narrowly avoiding a slab of falling concrete from crushing his chest. He pushed himself up to his knees, looking for an escape route when the top of the building exploded, a rain of fire and debris crashing down around him.

***

This was not good. The helicopter that had been providing the news station's aerial coverage of the fire had suddenly lost its transmission. But not before a very bright red light enveloped the image on the TV screen followed by screams and dying shouts that were broadcast throughout all of metropolitan Tokyo. That was right after the Kanaji apartment started throwing fireballs in every direction. This was definitely not good. 

Kento was having a very hard time keeping still. Once the live coverage was gone, he had lost all means of knowing what had happened to his friend. And he never did well in having to wait. Especially in a situation like this! He should be out there fighting that fire!! Not… _Not waiting till I get news that Cye's dead._ His jaws clenched. "Damn it!! What the hell are we waitin' for!? Let's _move_!!"

The unanimous approval he was hoping for didn't reach his ears. Only silence. 

Turning to face his fellow warriors with a very crossed expression on his face, Kento opened his mouth to scream at them when he caught both Ryo and Rowen's gazes leveled at Laura. He also turned his attention towards the ninja, seeing the contemplative look she had, in deep thought about something when she let out a sigh. Tossing the pouch with the remaining two armor orbs at Rowen, she warned, "Don't get yourselves killed."

Rowen nodded, taking out his dark blue crystal and tossing the rough leather bag to Kento. The boy had a confident smirk on his face, like he always did when it came to battles. "Never gonna happen." He pulled out his armor orb and juggled it on his fingertip. "We're very hard to take out. Ain't that right, Ro?"

"Right."

"Hey." Ryo look at each of them squarely. "Both of you be careful." 

Kento looked like he was about to say something as a remark, but Ryo, sensing the comment, stopped him. "I mean it. No stunts."

Both of them exchanged questioning looks, but neither took the warning lightly. "Alright Ryo." It was Rowen who answered. "We'll watch ourselves."

With a quiet nod from their leader, the two remaining Ronin warriors went out to battle. Laura watched as they ran out of the main lobby, now more concerned for their well being than she was before. She had noted, like the others, how Ryo's tone changed. And, as they stood there in silence, that troubled expression did not leave his face. 

***

His vision was murky when he regained consciousness, not the normal double vision that he was expecting. Although he did have an odd ringing about his ears. _Where am I? _

Cye turned his head slightly, realizing that he was lying, facedown, on a cold, curved surface. There was water around him. He felt its pull forward, though the force behind it was not that strong. And amazingly, when he tried looking around, his vision had still not cleared. But he knew the reason. The inside of his visor had fogged up while he was lying unconscious, the cool atmosphere of the tunnel a sharp contrast to his warm breath. 

He blinked in surprised, slowly pushing himself up onto his hands. That's right. He was underground. In the sewers to be more precise. 

That fact failed to keep any pleasant thoughts in his head. But it couldn't have been helped. There had been no time, and diving into that open manhole had been his only means of escape. Now, he rued the choice he made. But it was much better than being trapped under a pile of burning rubble for a good portion of the night. …Only _slightly_ better. 

Rising up to his knees, Cye lifted his facemask to improve his sight when he reeled back at the smells that had, almost instantaneously, permeated his senses. _Ugh!! Rancid._ He held an armored hand against his nose, not that it helped much, and stood up to look around, yari in his other hand. This was why he didn't _do_ solo missions. Stuff like this always seemed to happen. 

Surveying the manhole he had used to enter to sewers, the Ronin frowned at the virtual _wall _that now stood before him, his only known exit blocked by the pieces of concrete that had fallen down the hole after him. _Well, let's look on the bright side, Cye. At least you're not _under_ all of that._

With a long sigh, he started down the tunnel. He needed to find a way to get topside and fast, lest the demonic spirit he was trying to kill get another case of pyromania and decide to burn down the rest of the district. 

_Damn it. _He hadn't thought it would be this hard. And why hadn't his surekill worked? Something was nagging at him from the back of his memory so much that it was irritating. He had the answer, but it eluded him, and the current situation at hand and all the lives that depended on his victory were too big of a distraction for him to figure this out. Torrent's power was rising, but it wasn't even close to his normal level during the last days of the Dynasty War. Cye just hoped that the next time he used his surekill it would be enough to stop the blaze. 

***

Not a moment after she had climbed up onto the roof did she witness the strange boy in blue get hit by that fire blast and fall over the ledge. The building he was on had exploded soon after, and her hopes sunk when she did not see the young warrior emerge from the ashes. _Oh, I hope he's alright._ She didn't want any more lives to be claimed by the Kanaji fire. A ball of flame had shot one of the helicopters down. The other had sustained some damage, but not considerate. It and the third chopper had retreated back when buildings started to collapse. The situation had turned deadly. All of the medical personnel had fortunately cleared out before then. But the fire fighters… God bless their souls for the courage they displayed in the line of duty. 

_This has to stop. _

Clouds started to form, slowly darkening the sky to a much more menacing hue. _It has to… _The wind began to pick up, blowing from the east, against her back. _It has to end. _

The heavens rumbled. A storm was coming. 

***

The manhole cover clattered noisily against the pavement, Cye emerging from beneath the streets with a relieved sigh. He had found a way out, relatively quickly at that. The only problem now was that he had no clue as to where he was. Quickly scanning the area, he discovered that his location was still within the boundary of the sealed off district, but rather far off when it came to the distance to Kanaji. Cye easily spotted the direction of the fire, a hazy corona of red and orange silhouettes over the top of the surrounding buildings. _No time to waste. _

Pulling the rest of his body out of the manhole, Cye rose swiftly to his feet, a bit of a surprised look on his face when he noticed the storm clouds hovering precariously overhead. _That's odd._ He didn't remember there being a forecast for rain. But then again, this could work to his advantage. Already he had an idea in mind, running back towards the burning apartment and the opponent that waited for him. If nature decided to side with him tonight, he'd have all the power he needed to destroy the demon. 

It didn't take him long to reach Kanaji, this time entering from the east side of the building, opposite of where his previous battle had just taken place. Cye held back at the street corner for a moment and looked expectantly towards the sky. Sounds of thunder warned him of the approaching rainstorm. It would be upon him soon. But a single drop of water had yet to release itself. Could he afford to wait a little longer?

The demonic eyes of the apparition within the flames suddenly opened again.  Cye inhaled sharply, the dark holes hovering within the fire's embrace locking stares with him. Apparently not. 

Two blasts of fire, like flame throwers, shot out of its eyes. The Ronin had seen the attack coming, leaping out of harms way before the flames torched the ground beneath him. Landing on the opposite street corner, he made a sprint for the center lawn court of the apartment. He didn't have an aerial advantage like last time, so his only clear shot was right in front of the building. Risky. But he had to make sure that his attack landed this time. 

Cye eyed the demonic spirit as he ran, the eyes turning slowly to follow his movements across the battlefield. That's when he saw it. Something hovering beneath the eyes of the demon. A small, circular object about the size of a baseball. And, when he looked closer, dark purple steam-like energy seemed to be emitting from it. _That's it!_ Cye skidded to a halt, yari ready. That was his target. 

Without warning, the entire area surrounding him caught on fire, a trail of flames blazing towards him from either side. He had to jump back, farther than he would have liked, the fire immediately overtaking half of the lawn, separating Cye from his target by a wall of flames. 

He scowled at the evil spirit, hearing its mocking laughter within his own mind among the crackling of scorched earth. It was _daring_ him to attack, with a wall of fire blocking him. 

Cye tightened his grip around the shaft of his weapon, trying to restrain himself from falling into its trap. His armor was still not up to strength, its master throwing it into combat before it was ready to adjust. Cye had recharged his armor during the second wave of the Dynasty attack, but he hadn't bothered to do it this time around. That and something else was restraining him from performing at his fullest. He knew it, and so did his enemy. If he attacked now, the Super Wave Smasher would be overpowered due to the sheer size of the flames. And then he'd be open to attack. 

_You can't win, Warlord._ He looked up, startled, as the flames hissed at him tauntingly. _You can't win._

A drop of water struck the back of his hand. It began to rain.

The increase in his armor's power was almost instantaneous, every raindrop that fell against him sending a charge of energy through his body. _Amazing._ The feeling was invigorating, and… rather disturbing at the same time. Cye's energy level was skyrocketing, the rain falling faster and with more force, the battlefield completely drenched in a matter of minutes. But, what was bothering him was he didn't have to do anything. It was as if the rainfall was lending him its power at will, instead of how he'd normally have to call on the water's power in order to be able to absorb it into his armor. This was not normal rainfall.

_Magic._ He felt it. The water… the very storm clouds were empowered with magic. The notion sounded absurd, yes, but when Cye turned his gaze forward, back to the fire, he had all the proof he needed. The firewall was completely gone, the sudden rainstorm snuffing out the flames with deadly speed, including the burning buildings of the surrounding area. And the demon… well the menacing spirit was not having a very fun time. The fire that had engulfed the Kanaji apartment had completely died out, a feat that the fire fighters weren't even on the _brink_ of accomplishing. _The flames were very resilient to the fire hoses, but with this rain… _

Cye noticed how the remaining flames had retreating back to the rooftop, peculiarly gathering close to the hovering ball of purple energy still floating in the center. _They're guarding it because… _A thought came to his mind, making him smile wickedly. _Because it can't get wet._ _Perfect._

His armor started to glow a soft light blue, the kanji of trust appearing on his forehead as he aimed his yari at the center of the flames, gathering his strength and focusing it towards the tip of the spearhead. 

"Super… Wave…"

In a last ditch effort to defend itself, the demonic spirit shot another blast of fire from its eyes. This time, it would have no effect.

"SMASHER!!!!!!!" 

The solid wave of water shot out of Cye's yari, cutting through the fire blasts like paper and smashing through the spirit's last line of defense. The fire immediately vanished, a painful howl erupting through the night as the purple energy ball housing the demonic spirit received the attack head on. The symbol lying within the depths of the ball flared violently before it disappeared, the energy exploding pathetically into a million scattering pieces within the wake of the Ronin's surekill. 

***

She smiled, watching in awe as the wave of water, bright as a clear sky, shot out across the heavens, thinning slowly until there was nothing left. The world returned to darkness, no longer teased by the ill flames. The rain continued to fall.

Soaked, but not at all bothered by it, the young girl made her way to the edge of the rooftop, easing herself over the side to the fire escape that she had used to climb up the building. Absently, her mind wandered elsewhere as she made her descent. _Tousan will be angry with me for going outside by myself._ But that wasn't the only thing her father would be angry about. _I hope he doesn't suspect anything. Who was that fighter anyway? _She was thinking about the samurai in blue as she climbed down the last ladder to the street level, mind preoccupied with the mysterious savior that she did not notice the ladder did not fully reach the ground. 

"Oh!" She let out a startled cry when the ladder came to an unexpected end, losing her footing and falling down on her back. "Ahh," she groaned, if possible, even more wet than before and feeling a throbbing sort of pain at the lower part of her back. The bottom part of her spinal cord had received a nasty jolt at that fall. 

"That probably wasn't one of my best moments."

A quiet chuckle. "No, not really." 

She practically jumped out of her skin, letting out a surprised yelp at the sight of a young man standing just outside the alley. _Where…? Who…?_ She could not make out his features, the streetlight casting a shadow across his face, but she did hear his voice clearly, soft and friendly with a hint of an accent in his words. _British? _

He tilted his head inquiringly. "Are you alright?"

She mutely nodded, now able to see part of his face. Light brown hair, a youthful appearance, and beautiful blue green eyes… like the sea. _Oh my gosh! _She just belatedly realized that he had witness that ungraceful fall of hers. Her cheeks started to turn red. How embarrassing! 

Cye noticed how uncomfortable she had gotten in the silence that had passed between them. "Here." He bent over, lending her his hand. "Let me help you."

She placed her hand in his without much of a fuss, pushing herself off the floor as he pulled her up and onto her feet. Her hand was small in his, a rather delicate frame, but not at all weak. She had energy. He had felt it in her grip, but there was a soft formality to it as well. Interesting. 

The girl pulled her hand away, dusting herself clean of any more dirt or gravel that had clung to her skin. This gave Cye an opportunity to fully examine this girl. He was surprised at her face, so young, her height barely past five feet. She looked about the same age as Sage's sister, Satsuki. A girl her age should _not_ have been wandering about alone, on the _roof _of all places, near the Kanaji apartment when it was clearly a restricted area. And he found it rather odd that she did so. 

"Thanks," she bowed, seeming to have finally regained her composure, and her good cheer, if her smile was anything to judge by. "That was very nice of you."

"Oh," Cye rubbed the back of his head, slightly blushing. "You don't have to thank me. It was nothing." _Her clothes are soaked._ Just like his own, but he was dressed in long sleeves and jeans, while the girl was wearing a simple shirt and shorts. _She must be freezing. _

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" he asked in concern. "Or maybe out of the rain? You might catch pneumonia."

She smiled, a warm sort of smile, as she tilted her head back towards the sky, letting the rain fall directly against her face. "I like the rain," she spoke softly, almost to herself, water droplets continuing to drip down her face and neck. "It won't harm me."

He continued to gaze at her, completely lost in the image of this young girl welcoming the rain, completely at home in the water's embrace, like he would be, surrounded by the ocean waves. He knew the feeling that she was talking about. The sea would never harm him. 

"Why are you here?" 

She lightly brushed away a wet strand of blackish blue hair. "I… was called here." She smiled again, a bit of a soft, yet unreadable expression on her face. "I wanted to help."

_Wanted… to help?_

"What about you?" She blinked at him quizzically. "Why are you here?"

Cye was unprepared for the question. "I…"He closed his mouth again after a second attempt failed. _She was so sincere when she answered. Why do I feel like I want to tell her the truth?_

"…I wanted to help, too," he finally said, surprising him and her both with his answer. 

She looked at him for a moment, and then laughed, a bell like sound seeming to be complimented by the rain. He couldn't stop his own smile, laughing a bit as well. 

"So we're both here for the same reason." Her eyes danced with an unusual glimmer. "It must be fate then."

"Must be."

A smile came to her lips, one so brilliant that the rain could not hide her charm. Cye was stunned for a moment, and a content silence had passed between them. The rain, now a light shower, quietly fell through the sky. 

Cye pursed his lips, shifting his weight to his other leg and breaking the stillness between them. He looked as if he was going to say something, but had taken a minute to actually speak it. "Can I, walk you home?"

She looked down, only to conceal her smile. He was so cute. She would have liked that. But… "I couldn't ask you to do that. My house is pretty far from here." 

She was courteous. 

"It's okay. I don't mind really." 

He was sweet. 

"But you'll get drenched."

"Oh? More than I am now?" Amusement flickered in his eyes. "A little more water wouldn't hurt. Besides," Cye chuckled slightly, "I wouldn't feel right if I let you walk home without some company."

Very sweet. 

"Okay," she finally agreed, smiling again. "My house is this way… Oh!!" She gasped suddenly, a hand going to her mouth. She completely forgot. 

Seeing his confused expression, she gave him a sort of embarrassed look. "I'm sorry. I haven't told you my name yet." She placed her feet together in a bow. "It's Nancy. Nancy Amaye." 

Cye bowed as well, a bit surprised at her politeness, but easily able to adjust. "I'm Cye Mouri."

"Mouri?" She looked up. "From the noble house of Mouri?" 

He blinked. "Yes."

Her face lit up. "Well that explains it!" He looked at her searchingly, waiting for an elaboration, but she had already started down the sidewalk, rather perky all of a sudden. 

She spun around, motioning him to follow her. "Come on, Cye! We should hurry, while the rain's light!"

The storm had calmed down by then, now a light drizzle across the sky, like drifting snow before him. He held out his hand, feeling the soft touch of thousands of drops of water grazing his skin. _Nancy Amaye… There's something about you. Something… familiar. _Cye looked up to see the young teenager with her head cast to the sky once again, this time with arms wide open, spinning around in enjoyment. She caught him staring, and only smiled back at him, motioning again for him to come with her. 

***

_Man, what a day._ Ryo sighed to himself, slouching in his chair and inclining his head back so he could stare at the ceiling. Maybe the simple whiteness of it could clear his head. _What a day._

He continued to stare at the ceiling, a quiet silence entering the room until he shifted in his seat, ten minutes later. _Alright, time to shuffle through all this crap floating around in my head._ Sage was fine. Last time he checked, his breathing was steadier and most of his color had returned to his face. The warrior's energy supply, however, would take a while. It'd be a few days before he recovered his strength, meaning he'd be out of action in a fight. At least now he didn't _need_ to fight. The return of all the armor orbs got rid of that problem. _The armors… _

Ryo shook his head, making a mental post-it note of the subject in his mind. _No, I'll deal with _that_ later._ As for Sage's family… well, thankfully, that was one problem he wouldn't have to deal with as of yet. Traffic was bad on the way to Kou Seika, and the media was all over the place. It would take them a while to get in. Hopefully he'd have a believable story by then. Maybe Laura could help him out. _Laura…_ No, he couldn't exactly depend on enlisting the ninja's help at the moment. She had enough on her mind already. 

After Rowen and Kento had left, she had gone down to the bottom floor for some food. She had brought him back something, a BTL that was still sitting on the table by his side, untouched. He had lost his appetite by then. 

They made small talk, but neither one was in much of a conversational mood. He had a feeling that something was bothering her, but he didn't know exactly what, and she didn't volunteer any helpful information. Right now, Laura was back in the lower level of the hospital, this time watching over Sammy and Kei, the two children having had been left in the care of the facility's daycare center when all the commotion had started. 

He took a deep calming breath when his thoughts finally came across the survivors of the Kanaji fire, the few that were left. _I guess I should be grateful. The guys had pulled through in the end, after all. _Although counting his blessings for the living left him feeling disgusted with himself when compared to those that were dead. Fourteen alive, out of the thirty some odd people that came in the hour before. And that didn't include the people that were still going to die from severe physical injuries or the many others first lost in the fire. Nor did it include the firefighters that perished in their battle against an unknown beast. He was guessing over eighty people had died. The number left him out of breath. _So many… _Ryo lowered his head into his hands._ We couldn't prevent it. _

He forcefully snapped himself out of his depression, reminding himself exactly why he was running his mind through all that had happened so far. _Right, the threat's over. We saved whom we could. I don't have to worry about the survivors anymore._ For now, he just had to sit back and relax till the others got back to find out exactly how the battle went. Then it should be smooth sailing until Sage wakes up and they begin their talk with Laura. Yes, he'd wait that long. There was no way he was starting this one without Sage. 

His mind cleared and his confidence renewed, Ryo took his burger in hand and started eating. 

***

"This bites." Kento crossed his arms over his armored chest in distaste. Here he was, all armored up and raring to go, just waiting to get into a good rumble when he finds out that the fight's already over!!

When he and Rowen had arrived on the scene, they were surprised to find the entire place practically deserted. No fires. No demonic spirit. And more importantly, no Cye. The Ronin was nowhere to be found, although there were signs as to where he had been. Just look at all the charred sectors of the neighborhood. Cye had to have been standing there at one point in time. 

_But where was he now?_ Kento was tapping his finger against his arm, creating a dull clanging sound. And as his irritation grew, so did the speed of his tapping. This was not how he had planned to spend the evening, standing out in the cold, _wet_ rain looking for his missing comrade who was probably, with his luck, already back inside the warm shelter of the hospital!

"This, royally, _BITES_!!!"

A longsuffering look passed Rowen's face, the scream having had easily reached his ears from where he stood about ten stories above his friend. He stepped onto the ledge of the building, bending over to look down for a moment before shaking his head. 

"That's not going to find him any faster, Kento!" he called down to him, hoping that he heard. He got his reply a second later.

"Rowen, we've combed this area already! He ain't here!" Kento was right. Cye had left the district, but there were no sure signs as to which direction he had gone, and why. Rowen was certain he hadn't gone back to Kou Seika. They would have crossed paths if he did. Or at least sensed him. _No, we wouldn't. _He shook his head with a rueful sigh, recalling what he had discovered earlier. If Cye had left as a civilian, they would have not picked up his energy signature at all. 

On their way towards Kanaji, Rowen had suggested going full armor before they arrived, remembering all too well the incident that had happened last week involving a demon and powering up. No chances this time. So they had donned their armor about half way there. But something was amiss. His armor was heavier. Not by much, but it was quite distracting. He was curious to see if Kento felt the same difference with Hardrock, but if the Ronin was having any difficulty with the weight of his armor, he didn't show it. 

Then they arrived at the Kanaji apartment, spitting up to scope out the area, though he didn't begin his search immediately, wanting to test something out first. Rowen had taken to the roofs, drawing his bow and notching an arrow. Taking aim, he shot the arrow at the ledge across from him, quickly drew another, and fired the second one right after it. The first arrow struck the inside of the ledge; the second struck less than an inch to the left. 

Rowen frowned. That wasn't a good sign. He was aiming to split the first arrow with the tip of the second, a task that _normally_ came easy to him. _But what had happened back then… _Laura's words from last week came back to him. 

**_"Power that was bestowed upon thee. Separate thyself. Manifest thyself. Come before me, I beseech you. And dissolve the bonds that bind you to thee."_**

He recalled each word, as if burned into his memory. That was the spell she used to steal the armor right off his back. And, unfortunately, it did more than just that. _Dissolve the bonds that bind…_ She really _did_ sever the ties they had with their armors. For five days, she had made them normal. But now they had the armors back in their possessions. And now… they were having problems. 

Rowen crossed his arms over his chest, a hand coming to his chin in a thoughtful pose. Cye's surekill had worked. He had seen it shoot across the sky on the way to Kanaji. The armor's weight was heavier, but easy to adjust to. And his aim hadn't dropped too dramatically, although an inch _was_ a drastic decline if he was going for precision shooting. Also, not having perfect aim irked him. _Hmm… speed and power are down, but not by much. And it seems like the longer we wear the armor, the faster it regains its former strength._ That would explain why the first Super Wave Smasher was considerably lacking in power compared to the second, although he was suspicious about the last attack. It seemed that the power backing Cye's surekill was a bit _too_ much when he examined the time that had lapsed between both attacks and the rate of increase in power, which was odd considering the side effects to the incantation. But he pushed it aside to ponder on later. 

Based on his judgment, so long as they have the orbs with them, they'll continue to increase in power until they reach a level or two short of their normal powers. The armors were trying to reconnect themselves with their bearers, but Laura's spell had done far too much damage than what was originally intended. Rowen also guessed that the connection between them and Ryo and Sage was almost nonexistent, on their ends. Wildfire and Halo could probably pick up on their auras, and they could still sense energies to a certain degree… But as for the link the five of them all shared… _Oh this is going to be hell. Ryo's not going to take this well. But then again…_

_"Hey. Both of you be careful."_

_…He already knows._ Rowen blinked, a peculiar look crossing his face before he shrugged it off. _Must have sensed something was wrong when Laura returned our armors. _

"HEY!!!" 

Rowen looked over the roof's edge, eyes focusing on an orange blur standing on the sidewalk. "Well??" Kento demanded, hands on his hips in a very irate manner. He didn't like being ignored. 

In one move, Rowen leapt over the side of the building, landing right next to Kento. He blinked, belatedly realizing that he had discarded his armor. Taking a good look at his appearance and his thoroughly soaked hair, he assumed that the boy had it off for quite some time now. 

The archer willed away his armor, the rain now attacking his unprotected head, water staining his hair to an almost blackish hue in a matter of minutes. "We go back."

Though he was not in favor of searching in the rain, Kento was very ready to protest. Rowen held up a hand to stop him before he got started. "It's no use. We have no clue as to which direction he went. The only thing we _do_ know is that he _had_ left on his own. And it's certain that he's not currently engaged in a fight or else we would have noticed by now. Whatever he's doing, I'm sure he has a good reason and that he'll be back at the hospital soon."

"You know what." Kento was tapping his foot against the concrete, quite put out. "I _hate_ you."

Rowen made a slight 'hmph' sound at the remark, wanting to laugh but not quite getting there as he turned, already starting to walk back to the hospital. 

***

Nancy Amaye was a thirteen year old Japanese girl, ironically attending the same junior high school as Satsuki as well as a friend of the youngest of the Date children. Her mother was the curator of the city zoo; her father, a doctor at Hinaka Medical. And as for herself, she liked volunteering at the zoo (having a remarkable way with animals) and roller-blading. And how did Cye know this. Well it was rather simple, really.

He asked.

Her laughter filled the air again, making Cye smile. They had fallen into conversation easy enough. And, after hearing her speak and laugh that joyous, yet softly contained sound, he decided that he liked her voice. He liked her laugh. It made her all the more cute. 

Cye mentally winced when he finally got a hold of his thoughts. What was he thinking? She was two years younger than him. Ten years from now, it wouldn't matter. But for the moment, they could very well be worlds apart. Besides, he didn't think he liked her in _that_ way. They just met! And she was… baby cute. Not 'cute' cute. 

But if it wasn't that, then why did he feel drawn to her? Something had compelled him to offer to walk her home, to spend more time with her, to find out what it was that was so familiar about her. Yet he couldn't fully grasp it. Maybe, later into the night, he'd figure out what it was, but for right now he just couldn't. Her presence had an odd effect on him, and he found himself not able to reflect on anything when she was near. She was too lively, too innocent, for him to ruin the moment with his pensive thoughts. 

"Cye?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

She paused for a moment, fiddling with her hands before continuing. "Do you… think I'm odd?"

Cye blinked. _Odd?_ "What do you mean?"

"Well…" She stretched her hands behind her back. "You know… different."

He thought about it. Nancy _was_ different from other girls he's met. But most of his female friends were older. And he resembled Satsuki in such a way that she didn't seem _that_ odd to him, setting aside all the other queer stuff about her that he was trying to figure out.

"Sometimes I think, I stand out from the rest," Nancy spoke, elaborating a bit more. "That maybe, I should be more like them. Have you ever felt like that, Cye?"

He nodded. Many times, actually. But his circumstance was different, and not one to be duplicated, by anyone. "You shouldn't be uncomfortable with yourself and who you are, just because you think you're different," he said. "Everyone's different if you think about it. And that variety makes everyone special."

"Yes but, what if that trait that makes you special is…" She sighed, stopping herself from finishing her question. "People are different, because a different combination of traits makes them different. You can always find something similar with someone else if you look."

Cye frowned slightly. What she just said… it was obvious to anyone that this was a topic that she has thought about constantly. Nancy had asked him if he thought she was odd. If she stood out. If she wasn't 'normal.' She was searching for acceptance. It was something that hit too close to home for him. He didn't want to see it in her. 

To her amazement, Cye smiled at her. "If you have a trait that sets you off from the rest, then that's great! It means you have a gift, only bestowed to you. You should be proud of it, instead thinking it to be a burden." Cye stopped, hearing his own words. _A gift instead of a burden…_ Maybe it was about time he started taking his own advice. 

"A gift, ne?" Nancy smiled at him, seemingly content with his answer. "You're right. I guess I shouldn't be so down about it."

"You shouldn't," he nodded, lightly tapped the tip of her nose for emphasis. "You should always keep a smile on your face, like you are now."

She giggled, her smile widening, just for him. "Hai!"

The sky roared, thunder sounding a warning to the pair. A strong downpour was approaching. Nancy reached out her hands in front of her, feeling the light drizzle slowly transform before her. She flinched when a raindrop hit the back of her ear, a rather large one compared to the rest. Cye laughed at the way she reacted, causing her to giggle again, that same cheerful smile on her face, like it should. 

She suddenly sprinted forward, as if racing against the rain to see who would reach her house first. "C'mon Cye!!" He soon followed after her, joining in her antics with her friend, the rain. 

The storm was upon them by the time they reached the fence surrounding her front lawn, their clothes thoroughly soaked yet again. But neither took any mind. In fact, both were laughing underneath the shelter of the front porch. Out of breath, they still laughed. 

"Hey, do you want to come inside?" Nancy asked once she had regained her composure, pulling out her keys and unlocking the door. "I'll make us some tea."

Oh, that sounded so good to him right about now. But he was hesitant to agree. Trust. She trusted him completely, an admirable and very rare trait to find nowadays. And although it came almost second nature to him, Cye knew how dangerous it was to be so open._ I'm a stranger… and she wants me to step inside._ He had almost voiced the question that was forming in his mind. Why did she display such faith in him? But instead he told her, "Sorry. But I really have to get going."

"Oh, but you're still wet. At least warm up inside."

"That's kind of you, Nancy," he tried again, although it was harder for him to deny her offer a second time. "But I really must be going."

"Oh, I see…" She sounded disappointed, looking down at the doorknob and silently turning it open when her face lit up again with a sudden thought. "Well wait here a minute, okay?" Nancy quickly stepped inside, kicking off her shoes. "I have something for you."

He moved to stop her, but decided it would have been a waste of energy. Cye sighed to himself, exasperated but amused._ She definitely has a lot of energy._ He turned to his watch, noticed the time, and winced. He'd been gone for over an hour. He was definitely going to get chewed out when he arrived back at Kou Seika. _I hope they didn't decide to go looking for me. _

"Here Cye!" Nancy was standing in the doorway, a rain jacket and umbrella in her arms. "These are for you."

He was touched by how considerate she was, but he didn't feel right in accepting. But before he had even opened his mouth, Cye surprisingly found the items already in his hands, Nancy handing them over to him in such a way that it now felt more impolite to refuse than to accept. 

"So you won't get wet any more than you already are," she said cheerfully. "I hope the jacket fits you. It's my dad's. But he doesn't use it anymore."

"Thank you," he bowed slightly, slipping on the jacket and zipping it up to his neck. It was an almost perfect fit, though the sleeves were a tad bit long. 

Nancy nodded approvingly. "Sorry it doesn't have a hood."

"It's alright," Cye reassured her, opening the umbrella and lifting it above his head, as if to prove that she didn't have to worry about the jacket not having a hood. "I'll be fine. Thanks again. I'll make sure to give these back to you."

"Oh, you don't need to. Dad won't know it's missing. And the umbrella was an extra." She smiled again. "Consider it a gift, for walking me home."

He returned the smile. "If you insist," he said, although he was almost certain that he'd end up returning them anyway. "Take care. Okay?"

She nodded once. "You too."

Cye started to walk down the porch steps, turning around at the fence to wave to her once again before passing through the gate. She watched him walk down the sidewalk, not retreating back into the warmth of her own house until he had long passed out of sight. 

Nancy closed the door behind her, leaning her back against it for a moment, her head cast to the ceiling, wondering if what she did was right. _We'll see._

Halfway to Kou Seika, Cye had reached into the borrowed jacket pocket to warm his hands when his fingers brushed against something cool and metallic cradled within the fabric's soft bed. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, pulling out the oval object and holding it up to his face, the silver chain connected to it dangling over the back of his hand. 

A locket. 

A rather large one at that; antique in design, resembling an old, stopwatch made of silver or something like it. Cye pressed on the button-like clasp at the top of the locket, releasing the spring that held it closed to find that, strangely enough, it held no pictures. Only more intricate designs, laced with gold and white-blue foils. And resting in the heart of the locket was a smooth gemstone. Aquamarine. It glowed, or maybe it just shined, reflecting the light of a nearby streetlamp. He couldn't exactly tell with how dark the sky was. But he saw the design embedded in the center of the stone: a simple gold crest resembling a water droplet. For some reason, he felt content just to gaze at it. How odd to find something like this in Mr. Amaye's jacket. 

Forcefully pushing aside his fascination with the little trinket, Cye closed the locket shut, placed it back in his pocket, and turn around with every intention of going back to Nancy's house to return the piece of jewelry when he stopped. He looked at his watch again. 10:30. 

He couldn't believe the time. _I really need to get back._ Cye would deal with Kou Seika first. He could return the locket with the jacket and umbrella Nancy let him use. _It could wait till later,_ he told himself and continued walking. 

At that same moment, Nancy had finally pulled away from the door, climbing up the stairs of her house to her bedroom. Before turning off the lights, she gazed out the window, a steady stream of water flowing down the glass. Quietly, she whispered a soft prayer into the night, hoping for the rain to carry it to its destination: a young man she had just met, whom she shared a similar gift with. 

_Cye, take care of yourself… Until fate brings us together again._

***

In the past, Mrs. Miyoko Date had sent her son to the hospital on several occasions when he was younger. Sage was a very frail child when first born. It was almost a routine experience for her to be sitting by his bedside, holding his hand and gently brushing aside the stray bangs on his face. But to be here again, when she thought for sure that she wouldn't have to… It was a frightening combination of déjà vu and renewed dread at the thought that her baby boy would not make it out alive. Why did she have to go through this again? She just wanted Sage to be safe. Why did trouble always seem to come his way?

Satsuki was watching from the door. In the dimness of the room, she could make out the silhouette of her mother sitting beside her brother's bed, both hands clasped around his in a silent prayer. There was some movement beside her, an arm coming to rest around her shoulder in reassurance. 

"He'll be fine," Rowen whisper softly to her, as not to disturb Mrs. Date. "He's just tired."

She mutely nodded. Although she would have relished in the very feel of her crush being this close to her, comforting her in such an affectionate manner, the thought never came to her mind. Only that she was grateful her brother had such a great friend. 

"So you and Sage got into a fight?" 

Rowen turned an ear towards the conversation taking place outside between Ryo and Sage's father. Everyone else was gathered outside in the hallway. Yayoi was listening, though she did not say anything. And Grandfather Date, although also attentive to the details of the conversation, seemed more concerned with his daughter, who had strangely asked that she spend some time alone with her son. The lights were off, as if mirroring her fears. 

Kento was nearby, sitting on the couch against the wall of Sage's room, right under the giant window that let everyone see in. Sammy was sitting, or rather kneeling beside him, peering over the backrest through the window, trying to see through the blackness. He wasn't listening to the Dates' reactions to Ryo's story, already knowing it beforehand. Fortunately, when the two returned, they had a few minutes to prep themselves before Sage's family arrived, Rowen being able to help Ryo come up with an elaborate lie that was ironically, closer to the truth than they would have imagined. It was a calculated move on Rowen's part, since Ryo was a terrible liar. By just stretching the truth, the Ronin leader was more comfortable speaking than if he had to remember something completely unrelated. 

"…They were attacking one of our friends …We jumped in soon afterwards," he heard Ryo say. The boy was faring well, at the moment. And if he fell into a bind, Rowen and Kento were there to bail him out, although Kento wasn't following the conversation as closely as Rowen would have liked. _He can't come up with a response if he doesn't know what part of the story they're talking about._ But Rowen decided against drawing his attention. Something else was preoccupying Kento's mind. 

He knew, despite appearances, there was always something Kento was thinking about. He hid it so well that, if Rowen was to disclose this information to anyone, they would most likely call him a liar. But, unlike the rest of the guys, he had known Kento since they were little kids. They shared a few secrets together, and Rowen knew when something was bothering him. 

He was thinking of Cye. But more importantly… of Laura. 

Kento had lapsed back to his 'normal' self after that outburst in the lobby earlier. But the issue was not closed just yet. He and Laura would have to resolve a few things before this whole 'Lady Sierra' thing was okay with him. _But if Laura being Sierra's bothering him this much… how did _Sage_ take it?_ Rowen was certain that his grudge against the girl _far_ surpassed whatever Kento had against her.

"…He wasn't exactly up to the fight. As you know, Sage hasn't been feeling well lately." 

Ryo watched as Mr. Date nodded in confirmation, but did not speak. Instead, he crossed his arms over his chest in a reproachful manner. Ryo gulped at the expression Sage's father was giving him. He looked quite put out. And who wouldn't be? He just returned home from Kobe, wanting to spend some time with his family, only to find out that his son was in a fight with a local gang that was harassing one of his classmates and almost got himself killed playing the part of the heroic samurai. 

_Sage…_ He shook his head quietly. _I thought you had more sense than that. _"You realize that what you boys did today was reckless."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Date lowered his tone, his expression softening at the sincerely apologetic look he saw on Ryo's face. There was no need for him to be harsh. Besides, it was his _son_ that really needed to hear this conversation. _When he's well enough. Then we'll have a _long_ talk about pulling half-baked stunts like this one. _

Rowen didn't miss the look that Ryo passed in his direction. The archer sighed, slumping against the doorframe. Looks like they got Sage into more trouble than he deserved. And he doesn't even know about it! _Isn't he in for a surprise when he wakes up._

"Ne? Ne? Uncle Ken?" Sammy was pulling at Kento's sleeve, making him snap out of his thoughts in order to pay attention to the little girl. She stopped tugging on his sleeve when she had his attention, glancing over at the big window behind them before asking in a hushed whisper, "Is Nii-chan going to be okay?"

He blanked for a moment. _Nii…? Oh!_ He rubbed the back of his head, forgetting that Sammy refers to Sage as her 'older brother.' Kento leaned in closer to the girl, who mimicked his movement so they could conduct their 'meeting' in private. Like two children discussing the plans for a top secret operation to take over the world.

"Of course, he's going to be okay! Your Nii-chan is a strong warrior, remember?"

"Hai!" she nodded enthusiastically. "Very strong! Oneesan told me so."

Kento blinked. _Laura said that? _"When?"

"Earlier. We were talking in the cafeteria, before we met with you and Nii-chan's family," she told him. "It was just Oneesan and me. Kei was asleep. She said that Nii-chan's strong, in more ways than one. And that he promised her he wasn't going to die. Nii-chan _promised_ her. So she said that I don't have to worry about him. Oneesan told me that he'll keep his word."

"Damn right he will," Kento heartily agreed, reaching out a hand to rustle Sammy's hair, his smile cleverly masking his thoughts which were wandering back to Laura. _He promised her… he wouldn't die? Sage promised her that? _What happened between them that made them change their minds about each other so easily?

And what now? With everything out in the open… with everything changing, what did it mean for all of them? Was it certain that the Ronin warriors would fight another war again? This time against a demon race more powerful that Talpa's army? And would they fight alongside Laura, who was their enemy until today?

Kento looked around the hall. To Ryo, who he knew would put on his armor again, even more so now than ever. Then to Rowen, who he could not exactly tell where his thoughts lied on the situation. But if he had anything to say, he'd say it and put it behind him as soon as he could. Rowen wasn't the type to be problematic. _Besides, I'm sure he'd want to repay her for what she tried to do for him._ Then there was Cye, still missing from the Kanaji battle, who had _volunteered_ to fight, demonstrating his determination to also get involved in the fray. And Sage… Kento didn't exactly know where he stood but…

_He fought today. He didn't have to but he did. And almost died to boot. _He shook his head ruefully, not understanding where Halo's mind frame was. _I thought you hated her, Sage. _

"Uncle Ken?" 

"What is it, squirt?"

Sammy blinked up at him. "Are you okay?"

"Of course!" he scoffed, as if the notion was absurd. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you look like you're thinking about something," she replied, and then added, "Oneesan usually looks like that."

After a moment, Kento rose from his seat, his carefree attitude returning once again. "C'mon, kiddo." He lifted Sammy onto his shoulders, his actions grabbing both Ryo and Rowen's attention. He flashed one of his usual grins at their questioning looks before looking up at Sammy who, in turn, peered over the top of his head to look down at him.

"Let's see how your sister's doing, ne?"

***

Cye folded up the umbrella, shaking off the excess water before fully stepping inside the hospital. _Made it. _He secured the band around the umbrella as he walked, unzipping his jacket soon after, finding the room temperature to be too warm. _Wait a minute._ Instinctively, he felt the inside of his shirt, finding it, as well as his jeans, to be completely dry. Well that was an unexpected surprise. _Did Torrent…?_

"Cye?"

He almost gave a start, not realizing that Laura was seated on one of the sofas in the lobby. "Are you alright?" she asked once he walked over to her, waving a quick hello. "What happened at Kanaji?"

"Oh, well…" He scratched the back of his head in discomfort, recalling how the battle went. "It just took longer than I would have thought." Plus he got sidetracked on the way back. But he wasn't going to mention that. 

"I see." She looked him over once. "Did you go home?"

His face faltered. "Um…" _Damn it! _He should have left the jacket and umbrella at the door! With a resigned sigh, Cye smiled apologetically. "I'll tell you later, okay? It's been a long night."

Laura readily agreed to that. "At least you came back. The guys will be glad to see you."

_Now would that be before or after they bombard me with questions?_ he absently wondered, looking around the lobby for some familiar faces only to find out that Ryo and the others weren't there. "Where is everyone?" 

"With Sage," she replied. "His family's here."

That explained a lot, except… "Why aren't you there with them?"

As a response, she looked down into her lap. That's when Cye belatedly noticed the little girl who was sleeping besides her, her head lying snuggly on her lap. She looked possibly a year younger than Sammy, much smaller and more delicate than the energetic five year old. 

"Her name's Kei," Laura answered, as if he had asked. "Kei Yukizaro. Her mother would often take care of Sammy for me while I was in detention. …I said I'd watch her, for today."

He remained silent, not knowing what to say to follow that, and what her words meant. What they implied. 

Cye took the vacant seat next to her on the sofa, keeping his eyes on her face as she quietly stroked Kei's head, almost as a distraction from her thoughts. _This girl…_ He never realized it before. The sorrow that was ever-present in her eyes. He was afraid to ask, knowing that if he did, his prodding would open up a flood of emotions that were fiercely buried behind her countenance. A wave of pain that, he didn't know if it was ready to be released yet. But if he didn't… If he just let her lapse into depression… Fall down a hole that she could never dig herself out of…

"Are you alright, Laura?"

He saw, after a moment, her body tremble. But surprisingly, it didn't last long. Laura turned to face him, eyes moist, but strong and cheerful in his opinion. The eyes of someone who had resolved not to cry anymore. 

"I'm fine." She nodded once, smiling a watery smile. "Really I am. I just…" Laura turned her head forward, looking out across the emptiness of the lobby. It was late. Time for little girls like Kei to be safe in their beds, at home. "I wish it wouldn't have to be like this."

Silence. The wall clock ticked slowly, the humming of the overhead lights complementing the silence.

"Hope." It was Laura who had unexpectedly spoken up after a few minutes. "It's a nice thing to hold onto," she explained when he looked at her questioningly.

"Hai," he nodded in agreement. It was nice, to have hope. "And it's something, you shouldn't let go of."

It wasn't a suggestion. The firmness was present in his voice, for Cye wouldn't let himself waver when it came to this. Because without hope, what would there be left to hold onto? 

Laura suddenly straightened up, raising her hands over her head and stretching, as if she had just risen from bed. A new day. 

"I haven't let go," she told him. "That's why I'm here, waiting."

It was nice, to have hope… But dangerous as well.

"And…?" He took a moment to speak of this delicately. "If… she doesn't come?"

She didn't answer, looking down at the little girl; her future, hanging on a fragile thread. A thread that Laura herself felt she placed Kei in. The guilt came back. If only… If only she didn't…

"You can kill yourself with 'what ifs,' Laura." 

"…"

"Hope is a nice thing to hold onto," Cye said, repeating the words that she had just told him. "It's a necessity that every human being needs to live. But… it's no use to you, if you have so much grief in your heart." He had to get this through to her, no matter what. "Hope is directed towards the future. And sorrow anchors you deep into the past. You can't move on… if you don't let go."

_Let… go…_ It sounded so easy, yet… 

"How can I?" Laura asked quietly, turning to face Cye. "How can I let go of today? Of what happened to my clan — my _family _— when it was because of me that—" 

_"…If I want to throw my life away then that was fine, so long as it was my choice. …The same applies if I want to save your life. _My_ choice. _My_ decision." _

Her voice wavered. "That…"

_"…You're not to blame for the fate of all those people who died protecting you."_

She stopped, her hands bunching up into fists in her lap, trying to control her emotions. "I…" She sighed, the burden she had always carried on her back for the past four years surprisingly feeling lighter today. "I can't keep blaming myself for what happened. Can I?"

Cye smiled at that. _Finally._ "It's hard. Knowing that you can't alter the past or predict the future. But, the one think you _can_ control, is the present." His smile broadened at the look of understanding, mixed with relief, present in her eyes. "Live in the moment, Laura," he told her. "Don't worry about anything else."

She allowed a smile to pass her face. "Why are you so good at giving advice?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I guess it's in my nature."

She laughed. "You're just like Sage… Well, not _exactly_ like him," she explained upon noticing how his eyebrows arched up in surprise. 

Laura laughed again, shaking her head. "He made me let go," she told him, meeting Cye's eyes with a grateful smile shining on her lips. "And you showed me how to live. …Thank you, Cye."

He could only nod in acceptance of her gratitude.

At that moment, Kei stirred in Laura's lap, turning her head towards the ceiling to gaze up at her babysitter, and the new friend that seemed to have joined her side. 

"Hey there Kei," Laura greeted softly. "You sleep well, baby?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Where's Mommy?" she asked sleepily. 

Cye saw the pain that passed before her eyes, but Laura smiled anyway. "She'll be here soon. Don't worry, Kei."

She nodded again, curling up in the girl's lap, about to doze off the sleep again when a cry rang clear in the lobby room. 

"Kei?! Sweetheart! Where are you??"

Kei shot up from Laura's lap, searching around the room in excitement. "Mommy??"

Laura was speechless. There, standing at the door of Kou Seika's waiting room, was Ms. Yukizaro, _unharmed_. An accident on the freeway mixed in with the usual rush hour traffic had delayed her return home. She wasn't _at_ Kanaji at the time of the fire. She was completely fine. The relief was overwhelming. 

The little girl immediately ran towards her mother's open arms. "Mommy!!" she cried out, burying her face into her mother's skirt. 

"Oh Kei…" Ms. Yukizaro embraced her child, finding it a miracle that she was alive. "Kei, I thought you were gone." The tears started to fall from her face as she hugged her tighter. "I thought, my baby was gone…"

"Ms. Yukizaro."

The woman looked up, surprised to find the young Kinoku girl standing a few feet away. Tired, battered, and worn. But… alive. 

Ms. Yukizaro stood up and took her in her arms, hugging the teenaged girl fiercely, crying through her words. "Thank you…" she whispered, tears of joy making her voice quiver, her body weak. Yet she held onto Laura with renewed vigor, the strength of her embrace the only way she could possibly show her gratitude. "Thank you, for taking care of my child…"

***

At the opposite side of the room, Kento was watching the entire scene take place. He had come downstairs in search for answers. And this was what he saw. A reunion between mother and daughter. His eyes had softened when Ms. Yukizaro had hugged Laura in a genuine display of emotion. The girl's expression said it all. 

"Ne? Ne? Uncle Ken?" Sammy peered down at him from where she still sat on his shoulders. "What are we doing, standing here?"

He smiled, looking back to the group across the lobby. "Waiting."

They had talked for a little bit before Ms. Yukizaro and Kei had to leave. Actually, Laura insisted for them to go. It was late after all. Ms. Yukizaro's sister lived not too far away from Kou Seika. She said they would stay there till everything calmed down and they found a new apartment. 

Kento approached the group a minute or so after the pair had left. Cye and Laura were already seated on the couch again. Both had seen his approach, heading directly for Laura. He stopped right in front of the girl, setting Sammy down before he met her eyes squarely. Neither of them made a move nor spoke a single word.

"Kento?" Cye blinked up at his friend. What was he doing?

A few seconds later, he cracked a smile and laughed. "Now I know why I'm having so much trouble," he spoke aloud, grinning at the irony. "I met you as Lady Sierra first. Laura second… Should have been the other way around, I guess." 

"Kento…"

He waved a scolding finger at her, a rakish grin on his face. "Now here's the thing. I'm okay with this whole Lady Sierra business so long as you're okay with us helping you kick demon butt. Got that?"

She didn't know what to say at first. Kento, was _okay_ with her? He wasn't feeling resentment anymore? 

Laura smiled playfully at him. "You drive a hard bargain." She then extended her hand to him. "Deal."

He grabbed her hand, grinning uncontrollably. "Yosh!!" he cried, shooting his and Laura's fist into the air in a joint rallying cry. "We're gonna rock their world!!"

"Looks like things are finally coming together," Cye laughed, glad that Kento had resolved whatever grievance he had with the ninja. Now if only the _rest_ of their problems could be that easily solved.

"Oh, by the way Cye…" Kento turned to face his friend, an odd glint in his eyes. He should have seen it coming. Kento's sweet tone of voice was a guaranteed sign that something was wrong. "Can I ask you something?"

Unfortunately, he missed the warning. "Sure, Kento. What is it?"

"_Where_ the hell have you been?!"

Cye's heart skipped a beat, jumping guiltily to his feet. "I, uh…" He tried back up at the irritated glare Kento was sending in his direction. "Well, you see… I…"

"You know," he crossed his arms over his chest. "Me and Rowen went out looking for you."

_Oh boy._ He was afraid to ask. "In the rain?"

"_In_ the rain," he repeated flatly. "And the fact that we couldn't _find_ you _anywhere_—Hey, where'd you get that jacket?" If Cye could have looked guiltier, he did right at that moment.

Kento's eyes widened as a new revelation slapped him across the face. "You went _home_?! Cye, I can't believe you!! We're here thinking you're _dead_ and you went _home_?!"

"I'm _not_ that irresponsible!!" he cried out indignantly. "What do you take me for??"

"Then _where_ were you???"

"Well…"

"_Cye_!!"

Laura couldn't help but laugh. Not only because of how the conversation was going, but because… it felt _right_. All of it. Being with them… Laughing… It felt right to her. She smiled, despite the fact that Kento was relentlessly chewing out Cye for his little disappearing act. Her worse case scenario didn't happen. Everything had turned out alright. 

Hope was a very precious thing to hold onto. And at that moment, she had hope… For the future.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

It is the end of January, and here's a very _long_ chapter 36 for your viewing pleasure. Even though I said I'd take a leave of absence, I _did_ say I'd do it _after_ I posted the next chapter involving Cye and the demon battle so I won't keep you hanging. I ended it here, even extending the chapter longer than normal, for all you readers out there who gripe about my _notorious_ cliffhangers. ^^;; I know I know. They're a pain sometimes. So here's a nice soft spot for you. 

Now, I'm officially on vacation/therapy depending how you look at it. ^^;; Don't worry. I'll be back!! Muahahahaha!!! =) 

Ja ne!

Little Ucchan =)


	37. UC: Recollection

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Recollection_

(Day 16)

By: Little Ucchan

His head was spinning. He didn't have a grasp on what was happening around him, so he lay there on his bed till he did, staring at the ceiling. _What?_ Sage's eyes went wide, bolting up with a start. His room. He was in his room? But how was that possible? Last he remembered, he was at Kanaji. Right?

_Maybe I'm dreaming._ Rising from his bed, Sage walked around his room, surprised that he had the strength to do so. He moved his arms up and down, finding that the weight of his injuries and fatigue didn't hinder him at all. Taking a step back, surveying the empty floor before him, he decided to put it to the test. 

Raising his arms, Sage did a handspring, rotating his body 180 degrees before back flipping and landing on the other side of his room. The entire maneuver was carried out flawlessly.

"Well that just proves it." He unconsciously ran a hand through his hair. He _must_ be dreaming if he could pull _that_ off, all things considered. 

Sage let out a sigh, crossing his arms in front of his chest. This was most certainly strange. Not only was there a change in setting, but he seemed to be in control of his every action. _This is just bizarre. _He walked over to his wall mirror, not really knowing what to do, and checked out his reflection. What was the point of having him dream he was at home and in his room? 

He slowly unfolded his arms, letting them fall numbly to his sides, his lips parting in shock. The young silver-haired man on the other side of the mirror mimicked his every move. 

"Ta… Takeru?" 

He reached out a hand, unbelieving as the man did the same, fingertips touching behind a wall of glass. Then the image was gone. Like a ripple of water, it faded, and Sage was left staring at his own reflection. 

He took an unconscious step back as the world around him faded into darkness. The air shifted. Forming. Merging together to recreate a now lost world. A fleeting memory of someone else's past. The scene unfolded before him, like a motion picture. A boy of thirteen was sparring with his instructor, an older man in his late twenties. Swords clashed, then broke apart as the combatants circled around each other in the center of the training room. Princess Celine was standing at the entrance with her father, King Fenir of Aethos. 

Clang! Swords met again. But this time, Takeru was thrown back, tumbling out of the combat ring. 

"Come on! Get up!!" the instructor yelled when his apprentice was taking too long to rise to his feet. "By the gods, I didn't even _hit_ you!!" 

"Grivo."

The man turned to his liege, who was looking at him sternly. "Your Majesty, this is a training ground. We don't curb our language, even for the sake of Her Highness' delicate ears."

Something stirred out of the corner of his eye, and Grivo turned to see Takeru back in the ring, sword ready. A grizzly smile came to the man's lips. "Ready for more?"

"Father?" King Fenir looked down to see his daughter watching the fight intently, worried eyes always focused on the silver-haired youth. "Why does Sir Bales treat him so harsh during their training?"

"He's only trying to shape him into a fine warrior, Celine."

"Yes, but… Takeru doesn't get the same training as the other apprentices. In fact, his is longer and more intense compared to the rest. Why is that?" She looked up at him when he did not answer. "Father?"

A loud bang followed by a strangled cry echoed through the hall, Takeru crashing against the far wall before sliding down to the floor. Celine let out a startled gasp, eyes wide. "Takeru!!" She then rounded on Grivo, who was casually leaning against the hilt of his sword, undisturbed. "Honestly, Sir Bales! You're too rough on him!!"

"Come now, Princess. He's not really hurt. Are ya kid?" He glanced over at Takeru, who was starting to stir from his brief moment of unconsciousness. 

Celine was starting to fume, appalled at the soldier's uncaring manner when a large hand came to rest on her shoulder. Gently, King Fenir steered his daughter away from the training hall. "Come, Celine. Let's leave them to finish their training."

"But father!" she started to protest, but was cut off by a soft smile.

"Don't worry about young Takeru." King Fenir assured her, casting a short glance down the hall. "Believe it or not, Grivo has a soft spot for the boy. He won't let any real harm come to him." 

Unknown to the pair, Grivo had heard that last part, snorting in distaste. He turned to his trainee, who was once again standing before him, battle ready. Well… almost.

"You're wasting your time," he snapped, though not as rough as he had intended. 

Takeru diverted his gaze away from the now empty doorway, remnants of a wistful look still present in his eyes as he faced his mentor. Grivo slung his broad sword over his shoulder, the metal coming against his armor with a loud clang. "Princess-warrior matches only happen in fairy tales. You should stop torturing yourself."

"I know." Grivo raised an eyebrow, waiting for the boy to continue. "But I want to protect her, regardless. To me, she's worth it."

Mentor and pupil remained silent for an indefinable moment, the latter lost in his own thoughts. After a moment, Grivo turned away and frowned. But it was the kind of frown a person gave in resignation to the power of naïve hope. The dreams of the youth. 

"You're a stubborn idiot who's blind beyond belief," he barked, startling Takeru with the quick insult. However, the edge was gone from his next sentence. "But at least you put your heart into it."

He suddenly grinned that cocky grin of his, swinging his sword over his head and holding it out in front of him. Takeru's optimism must have been contagious, for Grivo's words were firm, yet bright. "Alright, kid. I'll do it. I'll make you a warrior worthy of protecting your princess."

***

Sage opened his eyes, finding himself lying in bed yet again. But what met his ears was the constant humming of machinery. The air was stale, combined with an odd mix of medication and sterilized plastic. And the ceiling was higher than his room. Where was he? What happened at the battle? 

Dread sunk in like a sudden weight on his chest, recalling the last thing he remembered before passing out. 

_"I won't let you hurt him, demon. So you'd better just kill me now."_

He forced himself up, looking around him in a wild about way. Laura! What had happened to Laura??

He turned to his left, lips quietly parting in disbelief. There she was, seated in a chair with Sammy wrapped in her arms, both sleeping soundly by his bedside. From what he could tell in the dark, she had changed her clothes, now in a sleeveless blouse and jeans with a blanket draped over her and her sister. He could make out a few bruises on her arms and a cut across the side of her forehead that was now covered by a band-aid. But those injuries didn't matter. She was alive. 

Sage didn't know he was holding his breath, or that he had sighed in relief upon seeing her safe. But he must have made some kind of noise, for someone moved on his opposite side. 

"They've been there all night." Ryo informed him as Sage settled back into his bed, tension gone. "Sammy's been asleep for a while, but Laura dozed off only a few minutes ago."

"What time is it?"

"4:30."

"In the morning?"

Ryo nodded, the brilliance of his blue eyes bobbing up and down in the darkness. "You're in Kou Seika Medical Hospital. You've been unconscious for almost twelve hours now." He smiled reassuringly when he saw the look of concern in his friend's eyes. "But you'll be fine. The doctors took care of everything."

"They weren't the only ones."

His smile softened, half amused that Sage had noticed. "You know I wouldn't leave you alone like that."

"I know." He nodded once to Ryo, eyes sincere with gratitude. "Thanks. I don't know if I would have pulled through if you weren't there."

Ryo scoffed, shaking his head. "You're one tough bastard, Sage. I don't think you would have keeled over that easily."

He chuckled slightly. He had to agree with him on that. 

A comfortable silence fell over them, Sage staring off into space and Ryo watching his friend's expression with mild interest. Neither had any clear or decisive thoughts lingering in their minds. It was kind of nice, for a change. 

"Your father came by." Meaning that his family was there. Sage glanced at Ryo through the darkness of his room, looking at him imploringly. He took the hint, saving Sage the effort of asking. "They took it alright. We told them that a gang of thugs was threatening a classmate and we had jumped in. Satsuki and your mother were extremely worried. Yayoi was silent most of the time and your grandfather was keeping an eye on your mother to make sure she was alright. He and your father were carrying on quiet conversation throughout their stay." He paused for a moment. Ryo had left out what his father's reaction was, and Sage knew this.

"He was upset wasn't he?" Ryo nodded.

Sage closed his eyes, letting his head sink deeper into his pillow, tired of holding himself up to look at Ryo while talking. "Don't worry," he spoke, knowing already what was on his leader's mind. "I'll deal with it."

He nodded again, continuing with his update. Sage was content on just listening. That is, until he got to the part about Kanaji. 

Ryo had already risen from his seat, gently pushing Sage back down onto his bed. "Don't get so tense," he reprimanded sternly, seeing the blonde's clenched jaw and tightened fist. "You've just barely recovered, and any more pressure on your body now could wear your down."

"I'm already worn," he said in resignation. "…How many?" 

He hesitated in speaking, not knowing if Sage was ready to hear this. 

"Ryo…"

"107." 

Ryo looked up to see his expression, but Sage had already turned away from him at that point, the number overwhelming. "Almost everyone who was in the apartment at the time had died. 22 of them were firefighters. But—" He was determined to throw in some good news. "—All the other resident buildings were cleared out before the fire came close. So, in a way, damage was kept to a minimum considering how big the fire was…" 

He stopped, wishing that Sage would say something to acknowledge his words. He was tempted to try and catch a glimpse of his face, but thought it to be inappropriate. With a sigh, Ryo threw himself back into his chair, craning his neck back over the headrest. He cast his fingers through his hair and left them there, staring up at the ceiling. "…We've got one bitch for an enemy, ne…?"

"We've always had a bitch for an enemy." 

He wasn't expecting the dry retort, the suddenness making him laugh. He didn't notice Sage's quiet smirk. "So what's going to happen later?" he asked once Ryo had settled himself. 

"You mean with the guys?" he wanted to clarify. "We're gonna talk. She's agreed to it, obviously."

"So they know already."

A nod. "They're fine," Ryo added, knowing his next question. "They got the armors back. Though… Well, there's something about that we need to talk about. We might have a few problems with Strata, Torrent, and Hardrock."

Sage had a hunch as to what he was referring to. "We'll discuss it as a group. Rowen's already aware of it?"

"Yeah. He has a theory, but wanted to wait till after school today." Ryo's lips twitched into a half-smile. "Maybe now we won't be so clueless about everything."

Sage glanced back at Laura, still sound asleep in the armchair. "…Maybe."

Ryo followed his gaze, a question brewing inside of his mind. "Are you okay with all of this?"

"Wasn't I the first one to accept it?" came the fluent counter. 

"Yeah. Which surprised me. …I didn't think you would."

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do," Sage joked, then changed his tone, the room growing still. "We may have our differences… But on the battlefield, things change. It's serious. And there's no room for distraction."

He grinned suddenly, a thought coming to mind. "I guess you guys are both more mature than you're letting on."

Sage promptly stuck his tongue out.

***

It was past eleven in the morning when Mrs. Date and Satsuki came to visit Sage. The woman was delighted to hear that her son was doing so well and would be released the next day. Satsuki was even more ecstatic, she and Sammy keeping the young patient company while Mrs. Date conversed with Nurse Ishida. Ryo and Laura were off to the side, idly watching until the head nurse had left and Sage's mother came to talk with them. 

"Ryo, I can't thank you enough for getting Sage here so fast," Mrs. Date bowed to the youth, the praise succeeding in adding a tinge of color to his cheeks.

"Oh, it was nothing," Ryo tried to shake off his sudden uneasiness. "He would have done the same for me."

"He's lucky to have a good friend like you," she nodded to Ryo, then to Laura. "Both of you. Though I'm sad to hear what happened to your apartment last night, Laura."

"It's alright. But thank you for your concern," she bowed slightly. 

Mrs. Date smiled, though the look in her eyes signified concern for the young lady's predicament. "Do you have relatives you can stay with? You and your sister had stayed at the hospital all night."

Laura lowered her head. "Well, I had moved out here with Sammy less than a month ago. And the rest of my family's in China."

"You're both alone in Japan?" A soft nod. "Well then you could stay with us."

Ryo's eyes widened in shock. Laura's head had snapped up. "What??" both teens echoed.

Mrs. Date's smile only grew wider. "You could stay with us," she repeated cheerfully. "The guest room should be large enough for the two of you. And I'm sure it'd be a great help since you won't have to worry about finding housing so soon."

"But I…"

"She can't."

Both Laura and Mrs. Date turned to stare at Ryo. "Uh… well what I mean to say is…"

"I wouldn't want to burden you with our stay," Laura interjected, recalling how Ryo got when placed under pressure. "It'd be too much for me to ask." Not to mention she didn't know how she'd handle seeing Sage more than she already did. Oh yeah, they're on good terms _now_ but… _I'd completely lose it. _

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Date laughed, as if her being a bother was the most absurd thing she's heard. "Two more people wouldn't be a problem. We'd be happy to have you." Why couldn't they be mean people? 

"…I don't know." _Great! That means yes. _Laura immediately wanted to slap herself for sounding so unsure. 

Mrs. Date smiled gently, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder before passing into her son's room. "Think about it, okay?"

***

"Don't _tell_ me you're actually _thinking_ about it??" Laura remained silent. 

Ryo ran a hand through his hair, starting to pace in the hallway. "This is a bad idea."

"I know," she agreed. "But every option I come up with seems like a bad idea."

"You can stay with me."

"I thought about that."

"And?"

She sighed. "We'd be susceptible to more attacks, considering that your house is on the outskirts of the city."

"So what are you saying? That you need to be around a lot of people?" Her unwillingness to answer made him frown. "You're putting more lives in danger."

"Wherever I go, I'll be putting lives in danger," Laura countered. "It can't be helped. But at least with a large crowd, I can mask my aura better. The only reason they found me out yesterday was because my energy was spent since our duel. And I got sick soon afterwards, so I didn't have any of my normal defenses up. But once I fully recover they won't be able to find me so easily."

"And when will that be?" Ryo demanded. "You're still an easy target until then. Anyone you're with will be at risk."

"_That's_ why I wanted to find my own apartment," Laura cried, giving him a meaningful look. 

Ryo crossed his arms in front of his chest. "You're still not well and you want to stay by yourself? What did I just tell you?" Obviously, they had this conversation before. 

"You want me to stay with one of you guys until my powers are restored." 

Ryo nodded, though truth be told, he really wasn't comfortable with her staying by herself anymore, at full power or not. Not that he'd confess that just yet. He didn't think Laura would take too kindly to his concerns. "But staying with you would force us into more battles."

"No it won't," he interjected. "It doesn't matter if you're in the city or the forest. You still can't mask your aura. It's better if we're in a secluded area so that few people will actually get drawn into our fights."

"That's where you're wrong, Ryo," she shook her head. "Think about it. Out of all the incidents that got the media's attention, did any of them attribute it to demons?"

"…What's your point?"

"My point is that, regardless of their destructive power, they don't want to be discovered," she explained. "I've dealt with them more times than you have, and it's only been recently that our battles involved civilians. Other times, they've attacked me alone, and the worst that's happened is property damage.

"If I stay with you, it's like you're inviting them to attack. And they'll do it."

Ryo kept his mouth shut, forcing down a sigh, though he knew when he was beat. "Okay. If that's the case, then it'd be better if you stayed with Cye or Rowen."

"…I would."

_She 'would.' _Ryo frowned. _Meaning that she's not. _"But?"

Instead of answering, Laura turned towards Sage's room. Ryo had followed her gaze through the window, noticing that Satsuki looked quite put out about something. Most likely something her brother had said, for the blonde had a bit of a smirk on his face. Sammy was clinging to the edge of Sage's bed, constantly jumping up and down to reassert her presence among the grown-ups, and Mrs. Date was laughing at the scene despite her better judgment.

"They remind me…"

He turned to her, catching a flicker of emotion flash beneath her eyes before it vanished completely. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Ryo smiled gently to hide the sadness hidden in his expression. "No it's alright." _She's not ready to tell me._ "You go ahead."

He watched Laura walk away, the glass doors swinging shut before he averted his gaze. 

"They remind her…"

"Remind who of what?"

Ryo gave a start, turning to the door where Satsuki was staring at him questionably. He waved his hand to dismiss the topic. "It's nothing. Just thinking out loud." He then paused for a moment, looking over the younger teen. "Satsuki… Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure!" She tilted her head to the side inquiringly. "What's up?"

"Laura just went down to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Do you mind keeping her company?"

"You're not going to eat?"

"Naw."

She smiled. "Sure, Ryo. I'll keep her company for you."

"Thanks."

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan!" At that moment, Sammy ran out of the room, jumping up and down. "Where are you going?? Can I come too?"

"Yeah! You wanna eat Sammy?" 

"Yeah! Yeah!!" she bounced in excitement. 

"What's all the noise about?" Mrs. Date popped her head out the door.

"Mom. Sammy and I are going to get some food."

"Well, in that case, I'll come as well," the older woman smiled. "We haven't eaten lunch yet, have we?"

"Hooray!!"

"Sammy! Wait up!!"

"Slow down. The both of you!"

Ryo chuckled to himself, watching the trio make their way down the hall. 

_"They remind me…" _He knew what she had wanted to say.

_Maybe her staying with Sage won't be such a bad idea._

***

"Are you _insane_?!" Ryo visibly winced. For someone supposedly at less than half strength, Sage can sure yell. 

The blonde was looking very cross at the moment, arms folded harshly over his chest as he continued to glare at Ryo from his bed. "_You_ want _Laura_ to stay at _my_ house?"

"Well… that's the gist of it. Yeah." 

When a hospital patient moves from looking cross to menacing, then there's a problem. "You're lucky that I can't get out of this bed or you'd be six feet under right now."

Ryo resisted the urge to sigh in frustration. He knew this was going to be a difficult task from the beginning, but he didn't think Sage would be _this_ impossible! "Weren't you the first one to agree to all of this?"

"To fight demons," Sage corrected. "I said I'd help her fight. I didn't say _anything_ about _living_ with her."

"It's only temporary!"

"I'd lose my _sanity_ before then!"

"C'mon Sage," he decided to try a different approach. "I wouldn't have considered it if I didn't think it was necessary."

A golden eyebrow arched suspiciously. "Necessary?"

Ryo nodded. "She'd be an open target if she were to either get a new apartment or stay with me. Rowen and Cye's armors aren't completely reliable at the moment. And as much as I'd love her to stay with Kento, his family's lifestyle is too hectic to house two more people for an indefinite amount of time."

"If we're dealing with power, you think that _I'd_ be in any better shape to protect her?"

"If you have the energy to argue with me now, then you'll do just fine come tomorrow," Ryo countered, soundly ending that dispute. "Besides, your mother asked her already."

That had certainly quelled some of the fire stirring in his soul. "…What did she say?"

"She didn't answer her yet."

Sage stayed quiet, lost in thought. Laura wanted to stay at his house? He had to admit that their views of each other had changed, but yesterday's fight also showed that many things have not. Besides, as much as he was willing to help out at all costs, this was not something he was prepared to do. _As a warrior, I knew I had to make sacrifices, but not in _this_ way! This is an invasion of privacy!! _

"Have you ever considered that she might actually _want_ to stay with you?"

"To torture me."

Ryo rolled his eyes. "Don't be so narrow minded."

"Narrow minded?" Sage scowled. "I'm speaking straight from experience! Sure, during battles we'll be fine, but the rest of my _normal_ life is going to be a living _hell_ with her around me all the time!"

"Oh yes. I only live and _breathe_ to find ways to make your life miserable." Laura was leaning her back against the open door, having had come back from the cafeteria just in time to hear that last comment from Sage. "You know, you've really got an ego problem if you think I'd actually waste my waking hours on _you_."

Sage narrowed his eyes. "What was that, _tomboy_?"

"You heard me, _baka_."

And thus, the staring contest had begun.

Ryo brought a hand to his head. Just when he thought he had a little headway, _this_ had to happen. _Now would be the perfect time for a demon attack,_ he thought wryly. _At least they get along better when someone's trying to kill them._

"Can the tension in this room get any thicker?" 

Ryo blinked, surprised to see Rowen, Kento, and Cye standing in the doorway. "Geez," Kento tsked, giving Laura a mock disapproving look. "Let you walk in _two_ seconds before us and this place is already a war zone. How _do_ you do it?"

"Hidden talent," Laura smirked.

"I'll say." Rowen walked over to the chair by Sage's bedside, trying to get comfortable in the stiff woodwork. "I see you're doing better." 

He nodded, sporting the same questioning look that Ryo had. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Kento pretended to look hurt. "You're not happy to see us?"

Sage rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean."

"Doctor's appointment," Cye volunteered, quite cheerfully. "We left school early."

Ryo looked at each of them disbelievingly. "I hope you didn't _all_ say you were leaving for doctor's appointments."

"No way! We're not _that_ stupid!!"

Cye nodded. "Kento got a call from his mom to pick up his siblings from school. And Rowen's supposed to go with his dad to a science lecture at Tokyo U."

Laura shook her head in amusement. "You guys are bad."

"Not as bad as you, missy," Kento cried. "_You_ aren't expected back at school for the rest of the week!"

"At least _my_ excuse has some truth to it."

"Okay, okay," Rowen called them to attention. "Enough bantering. We didn't just ditch school for kicks, ya know." He met Laura's eyes, then Sage's, and finally Ryo's. "Are we ready to get down to business?"

"Wait!!"

"Kento, where are you going?" Cye asked, stopping the boy in mid-run. 

He innocently pointed down the hall. "Food. This is going to take a while, right?" The brunette nodded in resignation, waving his hand to signal for him to go. With a giant grin, Kento bolted out the door. 

"…Right." Rowen cleared his throat. "While Kento goes and raids the vending machine, I say we—"

"Don't start without me!" came the distant cry from down the hall. Rowen threw up his hands in exasperation.

***

"Are we all settled now?" asked a rather irritated Rowen fifteen minutes later. Kento muffled a reply from where he sat on the floor, happily munching on a burger. Various responses came from the rest of the group who had decided, during Kento's absence, to get some food themselves, it being close to lunchtime. Nurse Rhana had brought lunch for Sage, and although she had already eaten, Laura had gone with Ryo and Cye to the cafeteria, coming back with a drink in hand. Rowen was the only one who didn't get anything to eat, still visibly ticked.

"I take it there'll be no more interruptions, then?" He turned to glare at Kento.

"What?" He swallowed the food he was chewing, downing half of his soda. "Don't look at me."

"Let's just start, Rowen," Cye urged, feeling the boy's patience slowly ebbing away. He knew the young genius didn't get much sleep, Sage's condition an added weight to his concerns about their meeting today. So many questions, so many loose ends he wanted to tie up that it took him a moment before one predominant issue rose to the forefront of his mind.

He nodded once, then rose from his seat, preferring the expansion of the room to the confining nature of his chair. "Laura, there's something I really want to clear up first before we get into the heart of the matter. Exactly _who_ are you?" 

Her eyebrow rose slightly, surprised as he began to elaborate. "Now that we know you and Lady Sierra are the same, there's been a few discrepancies in what you've told us before. I just want to know which are true, and which are lies."

Laura smirked. "You never cease to amaze me, Rowen." She set her drink down by the windowsill, leaning more comfortably against the wall. "Well, I hope you all understand why I had to mislead you like I did. But ironically… I haven't lied to you."

Rowen blinked. And so did the rest of the guys. Something didn't add up. "What?" Kento cried, voicing everyone's bewilderment. 

"Everything I've said as the demon hunter, Sierra, and as myself are all true," Laura repeated more clearly. "Sure, I might have withheld some vital information here and there but—"

"Now hold on!" Kento cried. 

"What about Friday?" Ryo demanded. 

"I wasn't lying then," Laura simply replied. "The three arts of my clan, the techniques of _ittou youjutsu_, the legend of Sierra Kajuro… those were all true. If anyone was lying that day, it was you two." She cast quick looks at both Ryo and Rowen.

"It was his idea."

"Shut up, Ryo."

"I get it." All eyes turned to Sage. "You were always telling the truth. Except that whenever you spoke, you made sure it was from the right perspective. As Sierra, you spoke in a way to give the impression that you've always been a lone demon hunter. As Laura, any information you gave us, you made it sound like handed down information from your clan."

"In other words," Cye quietly spoke from where he sat next to Kento. "You were acting." 

Laura nodded. "It's easier to conjure up a performance when you're working with information you already know by heart. It's the first thing we're taught at my clan: to separate you personal life from your work. And failure to do so can be deadly. Yesterday, Ryo, Sage, and I were almost killed because the demons found out where I lived."

"What about now?" Kento asked in concern. "Can they find you here?" 

"Not quite."

"Not quite?" Ryo echoed. "You mean they can?"

Laura held up her hand to prevent any more questions from being asked. "I'll get into that later. But for right now, rest assure, they can't find me. Not unless there are demons walking around on this floor." 

"Alright, then lets move on." Rowen slowly paced back and forth, working to phrase his next question. 

"He looks like a lawyer when he does that," Cye commented quietly into Kento's ear. 

"More like a criminal interrogator if you ask me."

"Shh," Ryo hushed them from where he stood besides the duo.

"…Did you choose Sierra as your alias for any reason?"

"Eh?" Laura was surprised that Sage had asked her something. Rowen was still busy sorting through all the questions in his head to fully notice. "Well…" She leaned her head back against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling with a sort of wistful look in her eyes. "Sort of."

"Being such a popular ancestral figure, my being called by her name wouldn't directly link me back to my past identity, or anyone in my clan for that matter, since Sierra was a lone hunter who never re-established contact with us," she explained. "Besides, the title was fitting for my situation." _And I was hoping to find someone… with that name._

Sage wasn't sure if he wanted to be the one to ask, but he'd been meaning to for some time. Every move Laura seemed to make was somehow deeply rooted with memories of the past. It seemed to be the only thing driving her forward.

"Laura?"

She averted her gaze from the ceiling, meeting his eyes. "Yes?"

"What happened… four years ago?"

"…You want me to tell you my whole history?" 

"Well, it brought you to where you are today, didn't it?"

A sad, yet gentle smile came to her lips. "Yes, it did." 

Silence washed over the room. Nothing heavy. Just a contemplative silence as Laura thought back to before she had left for China. Long before Fate decided to lay a manipulative hand in her life. The silence continued for a good five minutes before she began her story.

***

"I guess you could say, everything started when I was six. Well actually, I should tell you a little bit more about my life first.

"In my clan, there's two main family lines instead of one: Kinoku and Kajuro. Kajuro is Sierra's family line, but the dominant family was mine. Descendants of the Kajuro bloodline seemed to like taking the back seat. They let my family deal with structure, rules, the overall health and stability of the community, and the like while they concentrated more on fighting and the training process, although both families were equally capable of doing the other's job.

"My father was the head of the clan. Though many would consider the elder members to be in charge, my father was nonetheless a leader in his own right, commanding the respect and cooperation of everyone he met. He was… a great man. The kind that… you'd give your life for, because he'd readily give his for you."

She had stopped shortly, words trailing off to a soft whisper. Cye saw how she was wringing her hands together. _Her father…_ His eyes saddened at the thought of his own, the one he lost so long ago. Yet he couldn't find any comforting words to say. She continued on.

"Being his only child, the daughter of such a prestigious man, there were a lot of expectations placed on me at an early age. I started training as a demon hunter under my father's tutelage almost as soon as I could run. Heh. Normally we don't start teaching children until they're five or six. I had already been on my first hunt by then. I've been on at least six group hunts till I got into one hell of an accident when I was six. Then my mother didn't want me going out demon hunting till I wa 25, though her wish never fell through." A humorous smile came to her lips. "She gave my father quite a scolding for letting me go out with him in the first place. He never heard the end of it.

"My daily routine was pretty mundane during my early years. My father trained me in _ninjutsu_ and swordplay. My mother taught me _utsubotsu_ and how to focus my spirit energy. I went to class in the afternoon. Yes, there _were_ classes, Kento," she added upon seeing that horrified look on the boy's face. "I didn't attend a regular school, so everything I've learned, I learned from my clan. After that, I was free to do what I wanted. I normally brushed up on some of my classes or trained some more with my mother. My father would usually be busy in the afternoon. If I weren't doing that, I'd be with Naru.

A fond tone had entered her voice when she spoke his name. A tone someone would use when speaking of a lover, or someone close to that. "He's seven years older than me, and a close family friend. Naru Kajuro. Of course he'd be close to my family.

"He's known me since I was born. Which was ironic because he became my mentor in _ittou youjutsu_. You see, with this fighting style, we never really had masters or official classes. It was one-on-one training because that was the only way the art could really be taught and learned. What would happen is that an apprentice, once they've mastered the basics and are now learning techniques, would take on an apprentice themselves, usually a child. While they're still learning the final attacks of the art, they're teaching what they already know to their junior apprentice. 

"Naru… well he started training me when I was five. I was rather young to be an apprentice and him to be a mentor. But he was born under the Kajuro name. So the early years of his childhood were very similar to mine. I guess we always imagined ourselves as parts of the same kindred spirit, how alike our lives had become. 

"He was an exceptional fighter. The child prodigy of the clan. That's why my father chose him to study under him. You have to understand that my father was already a master of the art, the only current master, in fact. It's actually rare for there to be a master of _ittou youjutsu_. The final move is extremely hard to carry out. And he could do it without a fault. He had already finished teaching his apprentice and didn't need to take on another. But he chose Naru. And Naru chose me. 

"I was completely thrilled at the prospect of learning under him, mainly because I saw it as another opportunity to just spend time with him. I guess you can get like this if you live in a large, close-knit clan. Everyone's family. But me and Naru were exceptionally close, almost like brother and sister. I remembered that, whenever I was alone, the other clan members would ask about him. Stuff like 'oh, you're not with Naru today, Kino-chan?' or 'Naru's in the training hall, if you're looking for him.' It was that kind of relationship. 

"And that was my life up to one point. Everything started moving during a demon hunt in the back woods. I was six.

"Now normally, our services are 'requested' by an outside caller. It's usually someone in a nearby village. Sometimes our line of work takes us to the city, but mainly it was local. This one time, we weren't called on. Actually, my mother had sensed a group of demons, eleven or twelve, lurking around the area. She was one of the more powerful spiritual exorcists of the clan and could track down demons in her sleep. She had spotted them on the south end of our village, and our best slayers were immediately assembled. I wasn't supposed to go at first. Maybe it would have been better if I didn't. But I was a persistent little brat and my father allowed me to come against my mother's wishes. It was that maternal instinct. She knew something was going to happen. But I didn't.

"During the battle, there was this one demon that managed to slip away. I had seen it, and instead of alerting my father, I followed it myself. Bad move. It was a trap, and I had no one with me to bail me out." Laura laughed suddenly. A sort of sardonic sound as she continued, shaking her head. "When you're young, I guess it's instinctive to block out traumatic experiences and wipe them from your memory. Either that's what happened or I had actually _fainted_, because I don't remember anything afterwards. And the next time I woke up… six months had passed. 

"I had fallen into a coma, tottering between life and death for half a year and didn't even know. It felt like I had slept through the morning and had just woken up. I had no sense of time at all. And I was so confused. When I first saw my father, I wanted to hide my face from him. I knew that I had disappointed him with my carelessness. But he just hugged me, the strongest hug I've ever felt him give me, and said 'don't worry, Kino-chan. We'll get them next time.' Of course there wasn't a next time. I thought it was only going to be my mother who would be against me hunting demons. But the whole _clan_ seemed to be in agreement. I knew at first it was because I was still recovering from that ordeal six months ago and that I needed more training. But when I was good enough, they still wouldn't let me go. I asked my father about it, but he only smiled and patted me on the head."

Laura reached inside her blouse for the rune she wore around her neck. She gazed at it, almost in a daze before closing her fist. "Before I go on, I should tell you how I got this. I don't know exactly when, but it came to me while I was unconscious. I'm not sure how accurate this is because I've only heard what others have told me, but this rune was found around my neck one day. It was a few days after the incident, and in everyone's eyes, I was as good as dead. As much as they didn't want to, the Elders were already talking about the burial with my father. Funerals in my clan followed a certain setup, so it was imperative to start planning as soon as possible, so as not to delay the deceased's passing to the other world. But something happened. My mother believed that the rune was a godsend, for I started to show small signs of life after its appearance. The rune had saved me, but no one knew where it came from or how I got it. I wasn't even aware of its presence till I woke up.  

"But I didn't think much of it at the time. I was seven then, and everything had fallen back to normal. That's all I wanted…"

She released her rune, letting it fall in front of her chest, dangling helplessly. Like how she felt at that moment. Laura lowered her head, her long chocolate bangs falling in front of her face. She knew she was no longer just telling them what events lead up to her circumstance now. As much as she just wanted to say it with no emotion, like it was of little significance to her, she found herself purging her soul to these boys that she'd only known for a few weeks. Yet it felt like immeasurable years to her. _Years… How long has it been, since I've really told someone about this?_

"Laura…" Ryo took a step forward. "If you don't—"

She held up her hand. "Please, Ryo. Don't say anything or I'll lose my nerve." Laura forced out a laugh, casting her bangs away with a flick of the head. "As you might have guessed, everything didn't go back to normal. It seemed like it. I still trained with Naru, went to classes, studied with my mother… It was such a good act that, even though I noticed the changes, I convinced myself that everything was the same. What a lie I had led myself to believe. 

"The changes were subtle. First it was the slight increase in training. _Everyone's_ training, not just my own. Mine actually doubled, and my father had decided to bend the rules and help teach me himself. Again, I didn't mind. I thought it was just my father's concern for my well being, and I was actually glad that he and Naru were training me seriously. I didn't want to disappoint either of them again. I didn't play outside anymore. My classes and training sessions took up most of my time, so I didn't notice that the other clan members were training more than normal. It was such a gradual increase that anyone would have missed it if they weren't watching out for it. I obviously wasn't looking. But I did notice the increase in meetings with the Elders. 

"Now how did I notice this? I never knew when the meetings were held before. But it didn't just include my father and a few choice individuals anymore. Naru went as well. But he wouldn't tell me what the meetings were about. I thought he was just playing with me, but when he repeatedly refused to tell me, I got angry. And suspicious. Naru never kept secrets from me.

"A lot more members were paying attention to me. Again, I thought it was because of my near-death experience, and the fact that I was my father's child and he'd been bragging about me lately with my progress in my training. My mother, too, was spending more time with me. She was the main figurehead for the women of our clan, and had a lot of duties to attend to, including training young girls in how to manage their own energy. But she took time to talk with me more. To teach me special tricks and secret techniques of _utsubotsu_. She even gave me my own book on exorcism spells, rituals, and spiritual barriers. I was completely ecstatic about it. Yet I felt something was wrong. 

"Then the demons started to appear.

"Demon sightings around the region were few and far between at first. But the fact that they were traveling in large groups had alarmed the Elders. More hunts were starting to be organized, and my father was out slaying demons almost twice a week on a regular basis. But this time it was different. This time, some of our fellow slayers didn't come back. 

"There was at least one death every two months, and injuries began to be commonplace. As a result, training intensified. The meetings increased. More members attended. The entire clan was on alert. But in everyone's opinion, we were still a force to be reckoned with. A few deaths weren't going to lower our morale. Our determination to fight would not deteriorate. In fact, it rose to an unbelievable level during those days, and our pride as demon slayers soared. At the time, we had seven _Kagemushas_ in our clan, including my father. And the increase success of our missions brought reassurance to all of our members. We had nothing to worry about. If anything, the increase demon activity had stimulated our community. I've never seen us any more alive than then. 

"It was during this time that my sister was born. I was close to ten. You could say that Sammy's birth was a nice break for my family. My father stayed home more often. And I had taken a break from my training to help my mother around the house. Actually, I just wanted to spend more time with my baby sister. I was fascinated by her, by the very thought that I had a younger sibling. Up till then, I had been the baby, possibly of the whole clan, if you saw how much they watched out for me. Now I had a chance to take care of someone else. It was an entirely new experience that I had relished in for as long as I could.

"I was happy, then.

"But I guess there's some _cosmic_ law out there in the universe that no one bothered to tell me about, clearly stating that you can't be happy with your life for a long period of time or some shit like that because it was all taken away from me one night." Her words had turned to bitter resentment, thick and hoarse with a foreboding air. "It was July 14. I didn't think it was possible for things to go downhill so fast.

"A mission had just been completed and our warriors were just returning to the village. At the time that they were passing through the gates, my mother had an inclination that something was amiss with one of our slayers, Sasuke. However, she didn't say anything to my father and kept it to herself. I wish she had said something, or that I had told my father about it. Just alert _someone_, so maybe, that night wouldn't have turned out the way it did. 

"Something was wrong with Sasuke. But it wasn't made known until he had unlocked the gates, letting the demons enter our village. Then the fighting began."

No one in the hospital room had moved until that point, completely engrossed in Laura's tale, not wanting to interrupt her flow of words. Like she said, she would have lost her nerve. But Kento had leaned forward, seemingly to draw Laura's attention to him, for there was something he wanted to ask. 

"But wasn't Sasuke one of your own warriors?" he questioned, wanting to know the reason behind his betrayal. "Why would he do that?"

Laura sighed, but not due to the boy's interruption. "He was dead, when he came back to us that morning."

"…_What_?"

Laura cringed, her back slumping against the wall. "Sasuke died during the hunt, but no one knew of it because he was quite a distance away from the rest of the group when it happened." Her face scrunched up, being able to taste it in her mouth. That foul taste of disgust. "The demon… once it killed him, it… wore his skin as his own and posed as Sasuke among the other hunters."

The silence that followed was one of utter revulsion as the images that accompanied such a description soon struck each of the Ronin warriors. Kento immediately opened another can of soda and drank its contents greedily, trying to wash down his sense of nausea, Sage following suit not too long after. Ryo, who was only done with half of his food, decided that he didn't want to finish lunch and Cye tried hard not to lose his. Rowen, who hadn't eaten anything yet, was very grateful he had decided against it.

"You're kidding me," he cried, completely appalled. "Wore his _skin_?"

Laura shifted uncomfortably. "I'd rather not get into the details of how that's done."

_'Get into the details'…?_ Rowen's eyes widened. _She knows how the demons _do_ that?? Meaning that, at age ten, she knew exactly how Sasuke died. _His expression softened in compassion. _To have that done to a friend…_

"I'm sorry."

Laura looked across the room at Rowen, bemused. "What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Well…" His lips twitched into a half-smirk that wasn't in the least bit cheerful. "I guess you're right. Saying we sympathize would be hollow words, in the face of what you've been through." _And she's not even done telling us her story yet._ He cursed. _Damn those demons!!_

"I guess I don't take comforting words that well," she said after a moment's silence. "After all, it's all I've heard."

"But that doesn't mean that they don't mean it!" Kento cried, getting up. "Laura!!"

She turned away from his pleading stare, eyes quiet and distant. "…I guess I'm so used to hearing it that it hardly means anything to me now."

Ryo frowned to himself, remembering how she had responded to Mrs. Date's concern about her apartment that morning. _Her reply was lacking real emotion, like it's been dulled from overuse. _But what could he do or say about that?

"I don't think we should be getting into this discussion right now," Sage intervened, looking a bit tired with the conversation. "You can get into this later if you want, but I think what's most important right now is what happened in the past that lead up to our current situation with the demons."

Hospitalized or not, Kento was about ready to pop him one when Laura laughed outright, almost losing her balance in her mirth. "So sorry," she wiped the tears from her eyes, regaining her composure. "I guess Mr. Ice Heart over there doesn't like talking about intangible things like emotions."

Sage abruptly turned away at the teasing remark, crossing his arms over his chest. Laura giggled again, highly amused. Watching the exchange, Cye smiled to himself at the girl's quick reaction. _Looks like Sage isn't the only one who doesn't like talking about it._

"Now where was I?" She took a moment to regain her bearings. "Right. The battle… That entire night is forever burned into my memory. 

"As you may have guessed, there were no survivors. The attack was so sudden. We never thought that a demon could have snuck in among us. Actually, the plausibility of it was close to zero. As hunters, we could single out a demonic aura among a crowd of people. But the Sasuke imposter was using a very strong masking spell. One that I know it could not have made on its own. Someone else had a hand in it."

"You mean the demons that are after you now," Rowen asked for clarification.

"The ones that have been after me since the rune appeared," Laura corrected. "I didn't know that they wanted it though. I thought it was because of my clan's reputation as demon hunters. I know a lot of demons had it in for us. And now they had their opportunity to seek revenge. Though they'd see for themselves that, even though our fates were sealed that night, we would _not_ die quietly.

"I think that, even though the entire clan lost their lives, we took down almost all of the demons that took part in the invasion. It was the few, stronger demons present that took out our best slayers. If they weren't there, we would not have lost. 

"You could imagine how much I wanted to fight at that point. I've been confined to the village for three years by then. And now, with the battle so close, the Elders couldn't really say no to me." She chuckled, shaking her head. "Man, was I wrong. You know what they did? The Elders? They had a small group organized for the sole purpose of getting me as far away from the village as possible. Can you believe it? Me, the daughter of Hojiro and Reisa Kinoku, retreat from battle. It was absurd."

The bitterness was back, stronger than ever. It was fueled by rage, and redemption unrequited. "I… hated them for doing that. They had already made the decision that, as long as I lived, the rest of the clan was expendable. Even my mother and father." Her knuckles were turning white, shaking with unbridled anger. "Heh. They were already dead before I found out. Lucky bastards. I would have killed them if I still had the chance to. For making that decision without ever telling me. For forsaking my mother and father, my friends and family. For _lying_, and keeping the truth away from me. The truth that had _murdered_ my clan. 

"I would have killed them in a heartbeat."

The fire was lit, her heartbeat pounding, resonating against her ears. How much she hated them… Just the thought of them made her want to break something. And it appeared as if Laura was going to lash out at any moment if it weren't for Ryo, who took that moment to reach out and place a strong hand on her shoulder, squeezing it firmly to reassert their presence. It was enough to bring her back to her senses. 

She sighed, wrapping her arms around herself, giving the impression of a vulnerable girl uncharacteristic to the Laura the others were familiar with. "However, I didn't know anything at the time it happened. It wasn't till a year later that the 'shit hit the fan' so to speak, and I found out everything behind what had transpired that night. But this is how it went: 

"I was with my mother. Fire was burning around us, the entire village lit ablaze with hell's fury. We were heading for the northern side, as of yet unscathed by battle. I knew already that she was planning to escape with me, though I didn't understand why. My mother lived by the warrior's code. She wouldn't have turned her back on the enemy. 

"But we didn't get as far at the northern border. Some demons had cut us off from the northeast, about six or seven in number. It was nothing my mother couldn't handle. She told me to get inside one of the houses, knowing that there was a trap door inside that we could easily use to escape around the back. I did as I was told, bolting into the house and opening the trap door underneath the wooden planks. But before I jumped down, I glanced outside to check on my mother. She used a variation of a popular banishing spell, her favorite move, and slew the demons easily. 'I shouldn't worry about her.' That's what I thought. She was almost on par with my father in combat, after all. 

Her voice was fading. They all knew what she was going to say next. "Then a demon came out of nowhere. Approached her backside and…" Laura bit back on her bottom lip, shutting her eyes tight. "And… and it…" 

"Ryo." 

The boy stepped away from her, withdrawing his arms, which were about to embrace the shaken girl standing right next to him. He turned to Cye, who had called his name, and saw the sad, yet firm look in his eyes. _You can't…_ He shook his head. _Not yet._

His eyes became remorseful, but he didn't move to comfort her a second time.

Laura, who had not noticed the exchange, forcefully continued on. She had to say it outright and come to terms with it. Her beautiful mother… Her loving, beautiful mother… 

"It _thrust_ its hand through my mother's back… I—I knew she'd die then." 

She immediately took in breath, the life being zapped out of her with those words and that horrid memory. "I ran right after I saw her fall. Not to kill the demon that had murdered my mother. I ran _away_. I don't know why. Maybe it was my way of escaping from the reality that had just slapped me in the face. I had gone through the trap door and ran north. I didn't have any thoughts in my mind. Not of my father or mother. Or Naru and the rest of the clan. I just wanted to run. And I crashed right smack into Arashi. 

"Arashi was Naru's older brother by five years. He and his fiancé, Mirielle, were waiting at the northern gate, for me and my mother. They were on the team that was to escort me out of the country. Mirielle immediately knew that something was wrong when I came alone. But before she could question me about it, Naru appeared with Sammy in his arms. Arashi seemed upset about it, and that confused me for some time. But now I know that my sister wasn't supposed to come with us. I'm grateful that Naru had decided to disobey orders and take her with us. But it was disheartening to know that even Arashi, who was about to get married and start a family of his own, would opt to leave a 6-month-old baby behind. 

"Naru gave Sammy over to Mirielle, still arguing with his brother about taking the child when my father appeared. The blood of demons he'd slain covered his ninja gi, but he had yet to have a single scratch on him. He had stopped the argument cold, demanding why they hadn't left yet when I couldn't take it anymore. 'Father! Mother's dead!' I screamed. 'They've killed her! Father…!' It didn't hit me full force until then, when I saw him, knowing what he didn't. That he'd never see his wife again. I had finally snapped. I was crying so hard I couldn't hear anything at all."

Against all odds, she managed to smile. "I was really a spoiled brat, throwing a temper tantrum at the most inappropriate time. But God bless my father. He knelt down right in front of me, his expression all soft and caring, and wiped the tears from my eyes, patting me on the head like he always did. 'Now don't cry, Kino-chan,' he said, 'I know you're stronger than that.' I nodded to him. His words were soothing to me, and the way he didn't show his pain made me swallow my own. I'll never forget the words he spoke to me. 'Become strong, Kino-chan. And don't worry. I won't leave your mother.' 

"And that's the last thing he ever said to me."

Laura had to stop for a moment, bringing her arm up to wipe away the moistness in her eyes. "He… he hugged me tight, the exact hug he gave me when I had finally woken up from my coma, and turned around. He walked right back into the village, where the demons were waiting for him. There were so many, and I could no longer see any other slayers fighting in the distance. That's when I realized that there was no one left. Just my father. He drew his katana and wakizashi from his belt and walked forward into battle without ever turning back. He was going to take them all out on his own.

"My father… He was too good, you know. He didn't know when to quit.

"I ran after him, once I realized what he was going to do. But Naru stopped me. He grabbed my arm and tried to pull me away. But I was downright hysterical at that point. Naru… Haha. He had to lift me off my feet before I'd move. And even then, I was kicking and screaming." She laughed. "I was surprised to find out later that I had scratched up his arm pretty good. The scars didn't go away for a solid month. I guess I wasn't aware of what I was doing at the time. I just needed to be with my father. But Naru managed to pull me away. And we left my father, alone, to defend his honor, and my life."

She sniffed, furiously wiping away the tears. She wouldn't break down. She was strong, after all. And proud to have been the daughter of one Hojiro Kinoku.

"To make a long story short, we escaped on a river boat down the mountain and left Japan. Only Naru, Sammy, and I had gone. Arashi and Mirielle had stayed, most likely to seek revenge. Later, I got word that they had died, but were able to take a few demons with them." A fond tone had entered her voice. "Typical demon hunter's pride.

"The three of us met up with my Aunt Krysta at the docks of Hong Kong. She's my mother's elder sister, my only true blood relative still alive. She had fallen in love with a man in our sister clan, and had decided to leave the life of a hunter behind, though she kept in constant touch with us. The clan in China, Xiang-Quon, was more laid back and practical compared to us. They were a loosely tied group, spread out along the coastal border of the country. Still, they kept up tradition, martial arts training being mandatory for every member, but only up to a certain point. Going beyond that was an option, but I don't think anyone stops learning after mastering the fundamentals. But this clan was more comfortable being medical practitioners, pharmacists, shop merchants, and the like. This is where I learned my clinical skills, among other things.

"Life was uneventful for one full year. I think I was still trying to adjust, but Aunt Krysta and her family made it as easy for me as possible. It was almost the same, amazingly enough, and the house was so busy that I never really had a lot of time to think to myself about what had happened. Then Naru left suddenly one night. No one knew where he could have gone, and he didn't come back for two weeks. Plenty of time for my anger to reach a boiling point. 

"I confronted him outright. He wasn't even able to set foot inside the house before I flew off the handle. I demanded to know where he had gone and why he found it necessary to go sneaking about the way that he did. I had every right to be angry, considering our history together. Besides, I had heard rumors that he had gone back to the village. I was hurt that he'd leave without me, and that he still thought it necessary to keep secrets from me. He was still closed-mouthed about it, refusing to talk. So I challenged him."

"You challenged him?" Rowen's eyebrow rose in disbelief. "As in, a fight??" She nodded.

"Hmph." Sage crossed his arms, shaking his head in what appeared to be amusement. "Why does that sound just like you?"

Ryo grinned, turning to her. "Even at eleven, huh?"

Laura rubbed the back of her head with a bit of embarrassment. "I was mad at the time. Plus, there was no other way I could get a confession out of him. Pride meant a lot to our clan. And we don't back away from direct challenges, especially from one of our own. I had managed to keep up my training for the better part of that year, so I was confident of my skills in battle. Still, I should have lost. Apprentices don't beat their mentors, especially when it happened to be an eleven-year-old girl facing off against an eighteen-year-old boy. It was technically impossible."

"But you won?" Kento asked.

"Yup," Laura nodded, tilting her head back up to the ceiling. "I really don't know how… No wait. I do." She then looked at Sage, who looked back at her, bemused.

"What?"

"Do you remember our fight on Saturday?"

Sage blinked. "Which one?"

Three sets of eyebrows rose simultaneously. Ryo had turned to Cye and Kento, but they too showed signs of having no clue as to what they were talking about. Rowen lowered his chin into his palm. _That's right. They don't know about that. _It was kinda funny how he somehow managed to know everything before the rest of the group did. 

"The one at the dojo," Laura carried on, an explanation on what they were talking about not forthcoming. She certainly wasn't going to speak more than she had to when she wasn't the only one involved. "Now that I think back on it, you were using your armor's power during our last bout, weren't you?"

Sage suddenly found interest in the hem design of his blanket. He wasn't about to confirm that with a verbal response. 

Laura grinned. "Don't worry about it," she told him, lifting up her rune between her fingertips. "I was cheating too. Though, to be honest, I really was trying hard not to."

"Same here," Sage confessed. "But what does that have to do with your fight with Naru?"

"Well, that fight was the first time I drew power from the rune. Up till that point, I didn't know how. Or that there was so much raw energy being kept inside of it. I guess, during that particular fight, I had lost all reserve and tapped into its power by mistake.

"Naru was really surprised when I knocked him down. He was a good foot taller than me too!" Her eyes danced with humor. "I remembered the shocked look on his face when I used the _hiraishin_ on him and it came out as the attack you're currently familiar with. That technique was never meant to pack so much power."

"Wait a minute!" Ryo cried, giving everyone a start. "You mean to tell me that the move you used on me Saturday originally wasn't supposed to be like that??"

"No. I tweaked it a little," she admitted. "I've altered all of the _ittou youjutsu_ techniques to suit my specific needs. You see, I have so much energy at my disposal now because of the rune that I upgraded most of the attacks from what they were originally," she explained, then added as an afterthought, "It's kinda funny that I managed to make _ittou youjutsu_ more deadly considering that I really wasn't supposed to learn the art. As a kid, I lacked the amount of spiritual energy needed to become a master."

"I find that hard to believe," Rowen commented. 

"Yes, well, that's now," Laura pointed out. "And I'm _still_ having problems. I mean, I'm completely fine with the sword, but my spell casting abilities are still a bit shaky."

Sage arched an eyebrow upon hearing this, a sudden thought coming to mind. "Just _how_ shaky, Laura?"

_Uh oh. I shouldn't have said that. _She inched a little closer to Ryo, trying to hide from the blonde's increasing cold stare. "Um… 50/50."

"_50/50_?!" Laura jumped. "You mean that there was a strong possibility that the trap spell you used yesterday actually wouldn't have _worked_?!?!" Oh, he was about ready to strangle this girl.

"Hey, but it turned out alright, didn't it?" she replied, looking a bit nervous. "I mean, that's what matters, right?"

Kento was shaking his head back and forth, tired of always being left out of the good parts of the conversation. "You guys have _got_ to stop making inside references."

"Well, well. I see you're having a party without me," Satsuki cried from the door, crossing her arms over her chest. Mrs. Date and Sammy came up behind her a moment later.

"Sage, your sister and I are going to leave soon," she informed him, sharing a warm smile with the rest of the group as her greeting. "Your father and grandfather should be stopping by later today."

"Alright, Okaasan."

Sammy pouted, looking up at Mrs. Date with sad eyes. "You're leaving already?"

"Sammy, they have to get back home. You shouldn't hold them up," Laura scolded.

Mrs. Date smiled, kneeling down in front of the small child, who started to brood. "You want to come spend the afternoon with us at the dojo, Sammy?"

She nearly screamed in excitement. "_Really_?!" She immediately turned to her sister. "Can I?? Oneesan, can I??"

Laura sighed, not being too fond of the idea but knowing she'd end up saying 'yes' anyway. "If Mrs. Date doesn't mind watching you."

"It'd be no trouble at all," she returned brightly, getting up.

"YAY!!!"

"Sammy, don't cause them any trouble, okay?"

Sammy ran over to where Laura's duffel bag was, pulling out her own pink, miniature backpack and slipping it over her shoulder. "I won't, Oneesan!" she cheered, then grabbed her sister's hand. "C'mon! Walk out with us, okay?" 

Laura was about to protest, but then saw the earnest look in her younger sister's eyes. She hadn't been spending enough time with her as of late, and they both knew that. With a sigh, she nodded. "Alright." She then turned to the other guys. "Be right back, okay?"

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

^^;; You know, every time I write my note out to all you readers, I feel very… cautious that I'd be struck by some blunt, heavy object. Anyway, I know it's been a while. At least I warned you about it. This chapter ended rather abruptly, especially since the last one-third of the conversation and the core reason of the Kinoku clan massacre has yet to be revealed. All upcoming attractions of the next chapter. ^^;; Hope all this talk didn't bore you. Tell me what you honestly thought about Laura's story/monologue. I was kinda iffy about that.

My next update will most likely be in the middle of May. At least I'll be seriously working on it then. Graduation preparation is what will take up my time, plus my animation video, if anyone wanted to know how my life's going. But pretty much, my life is on track. I want to thank all of you who emailed me with your support when I was away on my mental vacation. ^_^ I really appreciate it, and I'll be sending you guys a thank you email sometime in the future. I apologize if I wasn't able to reply to your emails or reviews. 

Thanks again, minna!! 


	38. UC: Q&A

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Q&A_

(Day 16)

By: Little Ucchan

"You know, just by looking at her, you wouldn't imagine that all that went on in her life."

"Not many would, Kento," Rowen remarked, the conversation between the five soon starting after Laura had left. "How many people in the world population today actually believe in demons and the supernatural? Let alone have concrete proof?"

"I know. But that's not exactly what I meant." He sighed, shoulders sagging. "Sometimes when you see her, like right now, you can't tell that something's wrong."

"And I think that's how she wants it to stay."

Kento raised an eyebrow at Sage, as if to challenge him. The blonde's expression remained cool. "She wants to come off as being strong," he stated simply. "It's a matter of pride. I don't think we should interfere with that."

The large boy sighed again, this time in resignation. "Pride's fine. I just don't think that she should go on believing that no one understands or relates to her." 

A hand fell on his shoulder. Cye was looking at him cheerfully. "Somehow, I don't think that's an issue anymore." Kento smiled.

"So what now?" Ryo asked, looking to each of his friends. "Things are starting to settle down, but we're still in quite a predicament. You and Laura—" he motioned to Sage, "—need to recover your strength. And your armors—" his eyes met with the remaining three Ronins, "—aren't at full power. Added the fact that Laura can't mask her aura right now and the demons practically have a bounty out for our heads, we're in a really _tight_ spot."

Rowen started to massage his temples. "Ugh. I don't even want to _think_ about that yet." He stopped short of his next thought. "Wait a minute. What was that last part?" Last he recalled, their run-ins with the demons had almost been by choice. And Laura had said they weren't after them and their armors. Now the demons were actively hunting them down? 

Ryo had forgotten that Rowen, Kento, and Cye didn't know about the 'Warlord' reference made the other day, and the vehement, almost immediate reaction their armors had elicit from the demon. He nodded shortly to Rowen's question. "About the battle yesterday, the demon had called Sage a Warlord, and immediately tried to kill him, as if he was spurned on by revenge."

"Warlord???" Kento blinked, eyes wide. "As in, the _Dynasty_ Warlords??"

_Warlord… _Cye closed his eyes, as if the world had just stopped spinning and the jolt of it dislodged his senses. _You can't win, Warlord… You can't win._

Rowen leaned his chin thoughtfully against his fist. "So, our new enemies have an unsettled score against our old ones. Looks like this really is Dynasty related after all."

"Just not in the way we first thought," Sage put in. "They obviously hate Talpa and the Warlords with a passion that would drive them to attack _anyone_ who resembled their enemies." 

"That's going to be a problem," Rowen sighed. "From what you're telling us, it sounds like they know nothing about the recent war and its outcome. They wouldn't be talking about revenge if they knew that we killed Talpa. This has got to go farther back than what happened last year."

"How far, do you think?" 

"Maybe four hundred years, when the Warlords first came to Talpa," he shrugged. "It could have been right before the invasion of the Mortal realm, but I somehow doubt it." 

"I guess that's where the Warlords' battle scars came from. Dais had that eye patch on since day one. Ain't that right, Cye? …Cye??"

"Huh?" he blinked, startled. "What is it, Kento?"

He frowned, giving his friend a concerned look. Cye never used to space out like that. "Something wrong?"

He waved it off, putting on a reassuring smile. "It's nothing really. I guess I'm a bit tired." 

"Aren't we all?"

"I don't get it," Ryo said after a short lull in the conversation. "They never did this before."

"But we never wore our armors till recently," Rowen pointed out. "We always went sub armor. And even then, like during the battle last Wednesday, they reacted to us trying to call our armors. Almost as a reflex. It makes the possibility of them having had fought against Talpa before us more probable."

"Well," Kento folded his arms behind his head. "If they hate Talpa, they can't be all _that_ bad."

Both Ryo and Sage scowled at the boy's leisurely comment, startling him with the dark glares. "They _are_," Ryo snapped. "Don't even joke about that, Kento. They've killed hundreds of civilians in less than two weeks. That's more than Talpa did in one year."

Kento's eyes darted from Ryo, to Sage, to the last two occupants of the room. He muttered an apology, slumping back against the wall, chastised. 

Ryo loosened his expression. "It's alright Kento. It's just, you saw what that demon did yesterday. It burns me up just thinking about it. All those people…"

"All the more reason for us to move quickly," Rowen interjected. "We need to know exactly who we are dealing with. Anything less could get us killed."

"So what do you suggest?" Cye wanted to know. "We can't exactly ask them ourselves."

"No. But we could ask Kayura."

Before anyone could even nominate him, Sage had thrown his pillow over his head, burying himself deep under the covers. "Forget it," came the muffled voice from underneath. "I'm not doing it."

"Sage…"

"Can't really blame him," Ryo chuckled, looking at the mass of linen sympathetically. "He's had enough bad experiences with trying to contact the Nether realm already."

"Well, who else is going to do it then?" Rowen demanded.

"Going to do what?" It was Laura who had spoken, just returning from her short trip outside. 

Sage sat himself up properly, putting his pillow back behind his head. "Laura, how good are you at traveling through the astral plane?"

_Dang, that was quick!_ Rowen was surprised at how determined Sage was _not_ to do this. 

She thought about it for a moment. "It's not my field of expertise, but I can manage. I need an anchor to link me back, though."

Kento blinked quizzically. "Anchor?"

Sage seemed to know what she was talking about. "An anchor is a second person that stays in the physical world, sending out their aura as a beacon for whoever's wandering around the astral plane. It's a safeguard against getting lost while traveling."

"And you don't need one?"

"Well," he looked embarrassed for a moment. "No, not really."

Laura suppressed the look of surprise that was starting to form on her face. _He doesn't need an anchor? …How interesting._ Yet another one of the blonde's mysterious quirks that she needed to look into.

"Laura, do you want to take a break?" Ryo asked, a bit concerned. "You've been talking for a while."

"No, it's alright," she declined, reclaiming her old spot against the wall nearest to the door. "My story's almost finished anyway."

Kento sat back down on the floor, now that his legs had a good stretch. "So what did Naru end up telling you?"

"Well, I'm sure you might have guessed by now that it had to do with my rune." A short series of nods followed. "Its power is not demonic by nature. But it attracts demons like a moth to a flame. The Elders, and many of the other slayers with strong spiritual backgrounds, had sensed its power the moment it came to me. But my mother somehow knew that its true existence wasn't evil, and so the village elders left it in my care."

"But didn't keeping the rune mean putting your whole clan at risk?"

She frowned slightly, nodding to Kento's question. "The rune lead all sorts of demonic creatures straight to our village. They really should have gotten rid of it. They were going to, actually. But an oracle reading made the Elders change their minds."

"Oracle reading?"

"Think of it as a vision of some sort. Or a prophecy, though I think that's too fancy a word to use for it."

"What did the reading say?" Cye asked.

"Well…" Laura searched through her memories, coming up empty handed. "I really don't know the exact words. Naru never told me. And I don't think even he knew exactly what was said. He was only supposed to make sure I got to China, after all. …But," she paused, "I do remember something about the rune being user-specific and that I'll need it to save… Save…"

"The world?" Ryo finished in an ironic sort of tone. Ah, prophecies… They were all alike. Just describe an upcoming even of impending doom and slap someone's name on as the savior. How he hated the fact that he happened to be in that 'savior' category.

Laura sighed. "I'd rather not think that sort of responsibility was placed on my shoulders. I'm already having enough trouble as is." 

"Is there anything else you remember?" Rowen asked, mind already working with what she had disclosed to them already.

"Something about light…" Sage's eyebrows furrowed. "Though I can't be sure."

Cye frowned. "That's not much to go by."

"I know," Laura agreed, crossing her arms in a frustrating manner. "I've been thinking about it for years and it hasn't gotten me anywhere. I know that the assault on my home village wasn't just some random demon invasion. It _had_ to be planned."

"Meaning that the demons weren't just drawn there by the power of the rune," Rowen threw in. "They came there to take it for a specific purpose."

"But I don't know what that purpose is," Laura sighed. "And now I _really_ don't know what they're after. I mean, yesterday threw me in for a loop. That's the first time since the assault on my clan that they actually tried to kill me."

"What???" Kento was immediately on his feet again. "You mean those large, muscular, blackish-purple skinned _things_ that looked like they just came out of Satan's personal incinerator have only been trying to _capture_ you until now????" This was a notion he couldn't _possibly_ believe.

"Well… yeah." Kento's mouth hung open. 

"I think our adversaries don't understand the meaning of the word 'capture'."

"No kidding," Rowen snorted. "Last time I checked, it didn't involve blowing up buildings and setting apartment houses on fire."

"Yes well, demons don't exactly act according to human logic," Cye reasoned, then looked at Laura. "What happened after? Almost three years has lapsed from when you confronted Naru to your decision to leave China."

"To be honest, I had no reason to leave at first," Laura confessed. "Nothing happened till the beginning of this year. After the attack in Japan, the demons had left me alone."

"Maybe because they couldn't find you?" Ryo suggested.

"I guess. But it was this February that I started to sense demonic auras in China. I had numerous run-ins with them, as Lady Sierra, of course. By then, I had almost fully mastered control over my rune and worked it into my fighting style. I was fine for a while, but obviously, when you live with people who are trained assassins and slayers, it's hard to keep something like this a secret."

"So you left before it got out of hand."

"I wasn't going to have a repeat of what happened four years ago," she responded, confirming Sage's assumption. "Xiang-Quon was not prepared for it, regardless of their demon hunter status. After a few incidents, I decided it was best that I didn't stay. You know the rest from there."

Rowen nodded. "Thanks for tell us all of this, Laura."

She waved it off. "I needed to do this. No thanks needed." She then cast a sideways glance towards Sage. "So, are they any other questions that require longwinded answers?"

"Just wanted to clarify a few things," he replied coolly and shrugged his shoulders. Although, there were a few things that were still a mystery to him. Sage resisted the urge to frown. _She doesn't know where the rune came from._ Any anyone else who _would_ know or who could give him more clues were dead. _Aside from Naru…_

_Wait a second._ His eyes moved towards the ninja, who was talking to the guys, mainly Ryo, about something involving her rune. _She didn't mention Naru again after she spoke of their confrontation._ Sage found the omission outright suspicious. And that she was here in Japan without him when Sammy's here… _Something else had happened. And she's not saying._

"—by Thursday," he heard Laura say, dropping back into the conversation. "My rune should be restored to full strength come Saturday morning."

"Man, that's a long time." Kento frowned. "A week?"

"I haven't been at my best since I fought you guys last Saturday. And yesterday, I could hardly draw out it's power," she explained. "Your orbs call on an entity that already exists, right?" 

"That's true but," Cye looked at her, confused. "How is that different from what the Darkness Rune is capable of doing?"

"I think I know," Rowen volunteered. "Our orbs hold our armor's power inside, like a seal. Once we call on it, the seal's broken and our armors materialize. But with Laura's rune, it's just pure energy. Elemental energy, to be precise, since it's properties are shadows and darkness."

"And you came up with this…" Ryo waved his hand idly in the air. "How?"

Rowen shrugged. "Observation."

"You mean speculation. Although… you _are_ right." Laura confirmed, astonishment written clearly on her face. She turned towards the others curiously. "Does he _always_ do this?"

"Oh, you should see him when he's had coffee," Kento offered. "It's amazing what kind of connections he'll make when he's wired."

Rowen decided to ignore that last comment, continuing on with his findings. "Since you have the power to manipulate energy, as was demonstrated by the _sesshoku no kyuuketsuki_ and how you handle your shuriken, an energy-based weapon, you are able to transform the power within your rune into tangible weapons and battle armor, namely your ninja gi and your wakizashi. _But_, since you ran into a problem when you used the Vampire's Touch on Sage _and_ you had to pull up that shield to fend off Ryo's surekill, the amount of energy available to you was extremely limited, leaving you unable to use your weapons or techniques. And regaining spiritual energy, like what Sage will have to do, takes some time. So I'd say a week is pretty quick, all things considered."

By this time, _everyone_ was gaping at Rowen, including Sage, who _knew_ more than half of this information already. 

Laura blinked, staring hard at the genius boy sitting across the room. "What's your IQ?"

"250," the rest of the guys answered simultaneously, Rowen not even given enough time to open his mouth. He made an indignant 'hmph' and slumped back against his chair.

"Well," Laura clapped her hands together. "At least that saves me the trouble of explaining it myself." She then paused, recalling something Rowen had said. "Sage, how long will it take you to regain your strength?"

He didn't answer at first, mainly because what he had to say wasn't very good. "I don't know. I can't estimate it right now."

_He can't?_ As she recalled it, he's only fought three times, one of them with her. _I didn't take _that_ much energy when I fought him Saturday, did I? _

"It's not just yesterday and our duel that I have to make up for," Sage told her, sensing what was on her mind. "I haven't been feeling well lately." He almost tacked on 'because of the dreams' at the end of his sentence, but stopped short. He didn't want to get into that subject just yet.

"Ah." She decided to leave it at that. 

"Don't worry about it." Kento was the one who spoke up, tossing his armor orb up and down in idle playfulness. "Even if Sage takes a while to recover, we can make up for it. No sweat!"

Laura was about to smile, but caught sight of everyone else's expressions. Apparently, they didn't agree with Kento's declaration. "What's wrong?"

Rowen sighed, suddenly feeling worn out. "Laura, what exactly was that spell you cast on Kento, Cye, and I supposed to do?"

The question had succeeded in alarming her. "Why? What happened?"

_So she really doesn't know about it._ Rowen frowned. He was hoping she did. Then it'd be easy to correct. "I don't know how it happened, but when you separated the armors from us, you ready _did_ separate it. You dissolved the spiritual link we had with our armors. And now we can't use our armors' powers to the extent we could before." 

Silence followed, Laura mulling over what Rowen's words meant. "I had no idea that you were that deeply connected to your armors," she spoke softly, still thinking. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up." Kento was staring directly at Rowen. "_What_ does that exactly mean for us?"

"Our power and speed have been cut. And our surekills are probably at the same level they were at in the beginning of the Dynasty war." _Though Cye's surekill was at it's max the second time around. Even more than that, _Rowen mused to himself, ignoring Kento's gaping look of horror.

"Don't forget that our connection with each other was lost as well," Cye pointed out. "Before, we could sense each other's presence and, to an extent, pick up on emotions."

"You mean that all five of you have some sort of telepathic link with one another?"

"Well, yes and no. We can't read each other's thoughts." _Not really anyway._ Cye decided to leave out the possibility of actually communicating their thoughts to each other through the armor. Besides, it wasn't one of their strong points.

"Maaaan," Kento groaned, banging the back of his head against the wall. "This sucks."

"Is there a way to reverse the effects?" Ryo asked.

"Well, when someone's power is taken away from them, and then returned…" Laura began, grabbing everyone's attention. "…If the power's not fully restored to its original state, then what that person has to do is re-familiarize himself with its source."

_Re-familiarize himself with its source? _Rowen had suddenly remembered a little fact about last night's battle that he had completely overlooked before. _It was raining when Cye used his surekill._ "I got it!!"

All eyes were suddenly on Rowen. "It's so simple!" He smiled triumphantly, marveling at his own brilliance. "All we have to do is recharge our armors at their places of origin."

"That's a great idea!" Kento exclaimed.

"Where the armors were created?" Cye inquired. 

"Well, thatwould restore your powers…" Laura started.

"Then that settles it," Ryo declared, glad that they were getting somewhere. "We're going on a little vacation."

Kento gave a whoop and holler, excited about the whole deal as the others started to coordinate plans for this weekend. Laura, however, frowned. _That would restore their powers,_ she privately continued her sentence. _But it won't restore the link between each other._ __

"Something wrong?"

She gave a start, forcing out a laugh in order to drive away the worried look she had on her face. "It's nothing, Sage." 

He didn't look all that convinced, but decided not to press the issue. "What excuse are you going to use?" he turned to Rowen.

"Mia," the blue-haired boy replied, as if it were obvious. "No one but us knows that she's still in France with her parents. I'm sure it wouldn't be much of a problem to say she invited us to go somewhere for the weekend."

"Let's go to Izu," Kento volunteered. "They have _great_ seafood there."

"We're not really going to the Izu Peninsula, Kento," Cye sighed. "It's just a pretense."

"It's possible to make a detour…" 

"So we're going to visit the locations where our armors were created," Ryo cut in, getting an affirmative nod from Rowen. "Since I don't have to go, I'll stay in Tokyo with Laura. But Sage, I think you should visit the Akiyoshido Cave. It would help you out in your recovery."

"Aki…yoshido??" Laura gasped. "That's at the far end of the mainland!" 

"Close to two days travel by train, if I'm thinking straight." Sage frowned. "Not exactly a trip I'm willing to take." Ryo then gave him a speaking look, one that Sage wasn't too appreciative of. "I don't even know if I can go, Ryo. Not with the story you told my parents. I'd be lucky if they let me see you guys off at the station."

"Unfortunately, he's right." Rowen gave his friend a lopsided grin. "Looks like you won't be leaving the house anytime soon, other than to go to school."

"Oh joy," came the dry remark.

"So, what are the other four locations?" Laura asked, curiosity peaking her interest.

"Ryo's at Mount Fuji. Rowen, at Amanohashidate. I'm at the Naruto Whirlpools. And Kento…" He couldn't help but snicker. "Kento's at Hokkaido."

"Daisetsu-zan National Park, to be more precise," Rowen added quite unnecessarily, also sporting a smug grin.

"That…" Laura had started to say, but found that her voice was stuck on the word 'that.'

"That's farther than Akiyoshido, I know," Kento gritted, glaring at both Rowen and Cye. "I'm _painfully_ aware of that."

"Well, I guess we should just be thankful that all our armors are in the same country, ne?" Ryo was immediately on the receiving end of a not-too-happy glare from Kento.

"Mount Fuji, Amanohashidate, Naruto, Daisetsu, and Akiyoshido…" Laura had her arms crossed, contemplating her thoughts. "All are locations connected to the five elements of your armors: fire, wind, water, earth, and light respectively. How interesting." 

"Exactly how much do you know about our armors?" Rowen asked, remembering quite clearly that they did _not_ tell her about the armors' elemental properties. 

"Enough," came her reply. "If you're familiar with the legends and then connect them to what happened in Shinjuku last year, I'd say I know a lot more than the average citizen." _Speaking of which…_ "Why is it that no one in Tokyo remembers what happened?"

Ironically, the others suddenly found interest in something else, turning away from her gaze. Unfortunately, Ryo wasn't fast enough. He grinned sheepishly after being caught, Laura looking pointedly at him for an answer. "Unwanted side effect," was all that he could say for an excuse.

"Unwanted?" She looked like she was about to laugh. "You know what I'd give to have people's memories wiped every time I'm caught in public fighting a demon?"

"Well," Cye cleared his throat. "As interesting as this conversation is going, I think we should wrap it up and let Sage have his rest. We've been here—" He quickly checked the time. "—for two hours."

"It's closer to three, actually," Rowen corrected, looking at his own watch. "Cye's right, though. We all know what needs to be done. The last thing on our agenda is where Laura's going to stay. Obviously, being by yourself is not going to work right now." 

Laura looked ready to argue, but clamped down on the impulse. After arguing about it all day with Ryo, she wasn't up to getting into that debate again. "Fine, but I'm not staying with Ryo. Doing that is just as bad as getting my own apartment."

"Well then—"

"Laura can stay with me." 

It wasn't the offer (for it was expected that at least one of them would have volunteered), but the person who offered it that had everyone in the room with their mouths hanging open. Laura, for the most part, looked about ready to have a heart attack. 

Kento was immediately on the move, placing his palm against Sage's forehead, holding the blonde's wrist with his other hand, checking his pulse. Sage didn't look too happy. "Hey…"

"I knew it. He's burning up," Kento stated matter-of-factly. "The fever's clouding his judgment."

Sage promptly slapped his hand away, shooting him a warning glare. "Kento, I'm serious."

This statement didn't have the desired effect that he was hoping for. In fact, it made it worse. "My God, he's delusional," Kento cried and shouted towards the door. "Nurse!!!"

His mouth was suddenly clamped shut but a firm hand, Cye shaking his head tiredly. "I think that's enough for one day."

Ryo, Rowen, and Laura were still staring at him. Not liking it when people openly gawked at him, Sage made a point of clearing his throat. Immediately, they snapped out of their daze, Laura speaking first… Or trying to.

"Um… well, uh…" It's one thing to know what you want to say and not be able to say it. It's another when you don't even know what to say to begin with. "Um, alright then… Thanks—You do say 'thanks' right?" She turned to Ryo, who only nodded, dumbfounded. "Right. Uh… wow." A constrained sort of laugh escaped her lips, her expression a cross between extreme shock and utter amusement. "Um, if you'll excuse me." She pointed to the door, uncertain herself of what she was doing. "I need some air." And with that, she had left the room.

***

"Well… that went well," Kento remarked dryly.

"I didn't think she'd react like that."

"Well how did you expect her to react?" Cye demanded. Sage didn't answer.

It was only the three of them in the room. Rowen had decided, at that moment, that he was hungry (not having had eaten lunch), and went down to the cafeteria, post-haste. Ryo had followed after Laura just incase… well he wasn't exactly sure what he was concerned about, but followed her anyway.

"It's not like her reaction was bad," Cye ventured after a moment. "You just… surprised her."

Sage nodded. He didn't know how she would have taken it when he had first said it. Actually, he wasn't really expecting anything, but he did not anticipate the unsteady, flabbergasted response that he _had_ received. It was the first time he had successfully rendered her speechless. And _she_ was even shocked at her inability to talk. Maybe… maybe he was really expecting her to snub him. Like she always did. At least, things wouldn't be so awkward between them.

"She wasn't the only one he surprised," Kento cried. "So, what made you do it?"

"Do I need a reason for everything?" Sage snapped, tired of always being questioned of his actions whenever it involved Laura. 

Cye had sensed his irritation, and stepped in before Kento could say anything. "No, you don't," he said, giving his best friend a look that told him not to argue about it. "If you want her to stay, then that's your decision."

He snorted at the absurdity. "My decision? Did you know that my mother asked her already?"

"Did Laura say yes?" Cye asked in turn. Sage becoming unresponsive at the question. "Did she?" 

Cye sighed, resisting the urge to massage his temples at his stubbornness. "Sage, regardless of what you may think, if you had said 'no'… she would have honored that."

He remained silent, even as Cye quietly pulled Kento along, both boys exiting the room to leave him with his thoughts, always wandering back to a certain young brunette. After a moment, Sage sighed, leaning his head back against his pillow. _I know, Cye. That's what I don't understand._

***

Plop! A small stone broke the calmness of the water, sinking lamely to the bottom of the bed. Yume sighed to herself, taking another rock and throwing it into the lake. Plop! _It isn't fair!_ Plop! _Why does this always happen to me?_

Before she could even demonstrate how good of an asset she was to the Demon Lord, he pulled her out of the mission. And now, she wasn't even given a second chance to prove herself. _'It's too dangerous' he says. 'Circumstances have changed' he says. Bah!_ Her twenty-third rock went flying into the lake. _Who does he think he is?!_

The focus of Yume's anger, ironically, wasn't Lord Tajhinn, but his little messenger boy, who most likely had a hand in her sudden misfortune._ Damn you, Maki!_ She grabbed another rock, this one being the size of her fist, and chucked it at the water, a heavy splash following its descent. _Stop acting like a meddlesome, older brother!_ That wish, however, would never come true. And she knew that.

With a resigned sigh, she fell back against the shore, letting the small waves of water lick at her feet. _If Maki would just stop worrying about me for one second… _

Yume blinked at the shadow that was cast over her, said boy standing over her with a cheerful smile on his face. "Hey there."

She sat up quickly, scrambling to her feet as Maki watched her in amusement. "Maki—!" 

Before she could even begin her tirade, a small box wrapped in gold foil suddenly appears in front of her. "Got you something." 

She looked at the gift—which suspiciously resembled a jewelry box—and then at Maki, eyeing him warily. "C'mon," he smiled, shaking the box teasingly to reveal that there _was_ jewelry inside. "I had spent all day looking for the right one."

After a moment, Yume took the gift out of his hands, frowning. "Don't expect this to make up for anything." Maki only kept smiling, watching intently as she slowly lifted the cover and pulled out the little trinket inside. 

"Oh, wow…" she breathed, mesmerized as stray rays of sunlight glistened off the gold necklace, her attention focused on the snowflake-shaped crystal dangling from its center. She touched it gingerly, feeling the smooth, cool surface beneath her skin, like ice. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, I thought you'd like it," he shrugged as she clasped the chain around her neck, admiring how it looked on her in the water's reflection. "I had Kurumi mess with it a bit," he added as an afterthought. "You won't need to worry about it breaking."

"Thank you."

He turned around, waving a hand nonchalantly as he left. "Just thought your boyfriend would appreciate it."

Yume swerved on her heels, startled. _My boyfriend?_ She was about to demand that he tell her what he meant by that when she felt a rift in dimensions. Maki had already left for the Mortal realm.

"My boyfriend…" she repeated out loud, holding the pendant close to her. _He meant Ryo. But what does this necklace have to do with him? _

What did it have to do with Ryo indeed? Only Maki had the answer to that one. 

Reappearing in a vacant section of the city park, the nineteen year old straightened out his clothes, satisfied with his work for the day. He strolled out onto the sidewalk where a sleek, 911 Carrera 4 Cabriolet languidly waited for him. From how the vehicle shined with flawless splendor, he knew that the yellow convertible had just been polished. A fine specimen to gawk at from afar. Fortunately, Maki didn't have to.

Waltzing right up to the Porsche, he opened the passenger side door and took his seat, giving the owner a quick glance before kicking up his feet on the dashboard. A vein seemed to pop up at the side of the man's forehead, concealed from view by his rough red hair. Maki was slightly amused when the driver asked, through clenched teeth, if he had given Yume the pendant.

"Yup." He rested his hands behind his head and leaned back in his seat, knowing very well that the position of his feet was grating on his friend's nerves. "It'll keep her occupied for a while."

"You mean, out of harms way," the redhead corrected.

Maki smirked. "If you want to put it that way—Oof!!" The seat suddenly fell back, taking him down with it with a hard thud! He groaned, the abrupt fall disorienting his senses as he was now gazing skywards instead of forward. The driver, noting that Maki's feet were now off the dashboard, smiled. He started the engine and shifted into first gear, ignoring the boy's grumbles about customized cars. 

***

Laura hesitated in front of his door for what seemed the fifth time. Why she wouldn't go inside, she didn't know. It wasn't like anything had happened, anyway._ Well maybe it's because I haven't talked to him ever since I walked out of the room say four hours ago,_ she told herself sarcastically, knowing that _exactly_ to be the reason as to why she's standing outside of Sage's door like a complete idiot. _C'mon! He's never intimidated you before!_ Although 'intimidation' wasn't really the issue here. Laura took in a deep breath. _Okay, you need to get your bag out of his room._ Yes. That was it. She'll just say she needed to get her bag, say goodbye for the night, and bolt out of there. Yes, that's what she'll do. Taking in another deep breath, she opened the door and stepped inside. 

The room looked dimmer than the last time she was there. It was close to nightfall; only one set of lights were on. Laura glanced over at Sage's bed, realizing that the blonde was asleep. She unknowingly smiled at the sight. No doubt having so many visitors come in and out of his room all day had tired him out. Making her way more cautiously his bed, she bent down and grabbed her duffel bag. 

Laura stiffened when she heard the sound of bed sheets rustling, rising to her feet just as Sage opened his eyes. 

It took him a moment to rub out the sleepiness, his vision coming to focus only to rest on a lone figure in his room. It took him another second to realize who that person was. Sage sat up in bed, both teens regarding the other for a prolonged moment before Laura spoke. 

"Sorry," she said. "Did I wake you?"

"…No," he fibbed. "I was just resting."

She nodded once, the silence continuing. "I'm about ready to leave. Your father's almost done talking with the nurse," Laura announced, wanting to clarify why she was there, and quickly pulled the strap of her bag over her shoulder. "I just came in for this."

"Oh," was all he could say. 

Laura thought he sounded disappointed, but didn't dwell on it, wanting to leave as soon as possible. _Damn it! Why am I being such a coward? _

"I'll be going now." She pointed towards the door and turned to leave. _It's got to be this place,_ she told herself. _This stupid hospital smell is making me feel weird._

"…Laura?"

"Yeah?" she immediately answered. A bit too quickly, she realized, and wondered why she felt relieved when he had called her back. She turned around at the foot of his bed, looking at him expectantly.

Sage didn't say anything right away, instead gazing back at her, as if his mind was trying to come to a conclusion about something. He reached a decision, a suspiciously smug smile coming to his lips. "Don't you dare go in my room. You got that?"

Laura scoffed, sticking her nose up in the air. "Like I'd even want to." 

Sage then smiled, a genuine smile this time, her answer the response he was hoping for. She realized, then, that she had been tricked, staring at the blonde unbelieving before she shook her head, a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. _He's good._ She was laughing inside, her soul finally at ease. _He's very good._

"The doctor's letting you out at noon," she informed him, her speech now more fluent than before. "I'll be the one to pick you up, if you don't mind being stuck in a cab with me."

"I can manage," he replied coolly. 

"Right." Laura walked towards the door. "You _are_ taking me in, after all." 

Sage thought she was going to leave, but found himself staring at her for a bit longer, Laura pausing at the door. She readjusted her shoulder strap, mainly as a way to stall, her gaze directed out into the hallway before she turned to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

"I mean it," she cut him off when he started to speak, wanting him to hear her first before saying anything. "I don't think my gratitude really showed earlier today. I was just so surprised that…" She stopped, then nodded to him as a short bow. "Thanks, Sage."

She was sincere, placing herself in debt to him. And not just for letting her stay; he knew. But… was that what he wanted? 

It wasn't.

"Laura," he called her back, wanting to make his point perfectly clear. "I'm only doing this for Sammy."

Laura lingered at the door, taking in what he had just told her. And when she looked back at him, there was a smile on her face. "I know," she said. "So am I." With those parting words, she left, knowing very well that he was lying. And that he knew she was lying as well.  

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Yes I know. This entire chapter was screaming out, 'SHORT!!!" But what could I do? I _could_ leave it on a cliffhanger, but I think you all know how those go. ^^;; 

Actually, in all seriousness, this 'chapter' was really supposed to be tacked on at the end of the previous, _Recollection_. But that would have made that chapter ridiculously long (not that it isn't already), and I couldn't find a break sooner so, viola! Short chapter. In my standards anyway.

Graduation's in two weeks. Prom's this week. And then new chapter!!! J/k. ^^;; Don't know if it'll be out by then, but it should be pretty close, since it doesn't take very long for me to be bored out of my mind. ^_^ Thank you all for your lovely reviews! To all old and new (or newly discovered) reviewers, you have my deepest thanks. Criticism is always welcomed. Oh! Speaking of which… what would you guys think if I rewrote/revised/updated or whatnot _Shadow within the Darkness_? I've been wanting to for a very long time, since the first chapter basically has a sign tacked on it that says 'Novice Freshman Writer Here!' I've been seriously wanting to correct that, and update my earlier chapters to my current writing style, but ideally I've been waiting for a break in the story, since waiting till I'm DONE with this 'little' piece of fanwork would just be stupid. I'm not very patient, though it amazes me what I'll put up with. ^^;; I'll explain the revision project I want to do in the next author's note. ^_^ Ja ne! 


	39. UC: Of Lies, Tea, and Naruto

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Of Lies, Tea, and Naruto _

(Day 17)

By: Little Ucchan

Rain.

It was everywhere. Little droplets streaming out of the sky, down his back, soaking his hair. Cye lifted his head to the heavens, for a moment lost; his mind clouded. So he concentrated on the rain. Its cool feel against his body, and how it seemed to clear his mind; wash away all his troubles. It felt great. So pure…

_"I like the rain."_

Cye opened his eyes, turning towards the sound, even though the voice was within his own head. A memory from two nights ago of a peculiar girl with dark blue hair, as black as night.

_"It won't harm me."_

She was there. Across the street with her head cast towards the sky. Nancy stood, embracing the rain. 

_"I was called here." _He remembered her answering._ "I wanted to help."_

She then turned to him, that same cheerful smile on her face as her image faded into the background.

_"It must be fate then…" _Her voice lingered in his ears. _"It must be…"_

***

The sun was rising lazily over the horizon, the rays of the early morning shining through the thin fabric of the boy's curtains. The light dimly lit the room, creating a hazy, surreal sort of feel tottering between night and day. A compliment to the dream he had just experienced. 

Cye continued to stare at the ceiling, watching idly as the fan spun overhead. He had been awake long before the morning sunshine had reached his apartment. 

He didn't know what to make of it. There was something about Nancy that he was reacting to. Was it her personality? Was he being drawn to her innocent charm? Attraction? Or something deeper? _Nancy… why is it that when I look into your face, I see…_ He stopped mid-thought, frowning. For what he was thinking of was the ocean.

Reaching for his dresser drawer, Cye pulled out the silver locket he had found in Mr. Amaye's jacket. Holding the trinket in front of his face, he casually flipped it open, revealing the smooth gemstone concealed underneath. As absurd as it may sound, Cye found comfort within the precious stone. Like the rain in his dream, the gem washed away his worries; purified his soul. A silly notion, indeed. But it succeeded in calming him, nonetheless. 

Closing the locket shut, he let it fall onto his chest, sighing to himself. Cye hadn't told the others that he didn't need to go to Naruto. He had wanted to, but he had no way of explaining the change; why it was that his armor had returned to full power while Rowen and Kento's had not. Why, all of a sudden, he was strong, almost matching either Ryo or Sage's strength, when he needed to be in the water in order to do so. Cye didn't have any answers. And with all the other mysteries that they still needed to solve, he didn't want to place this one on top of them. 

So that brought him back to the question he had been pondering over since yesterday. What was he going to do? _I could just go to Naruto,_ Cye reasoned. After all, the closest Ronin was Rowen, and the Amanohashidate sand bar was on the northern coast of Honshu. _That would work. It's a solo trip, after all. _Still, the fact that he didn't need to recharge his armor unnerved him. _What had changed?_

He waited. Maybe an answer would come. But when his alarm clock went off, reminding him that he still had school to attend, he knew that his reply wouldn't come today. _Well, better get going. _Placing the locket back in his drawer, Cye got out of his bed and readied himself for school. 

***

"So how'd it go?"

"C'mon, Ry. He doesn't even have to _ask_, seeing as how he practically lives by himself anyway."

"Well for your information, I _did_ ask my father and he said it was alright. I'm leaving Friday after school."

"And you?"

"Well, it took some begging, but it's a go. My train leaves Thursday, so I told my folks that I'm spending the night at Cye's place and that we were going to Mia's house early to help her move."

Eyebrows rose at the said excuse, both expressions asking the same question. Kento shrugged. "I said the main reason we were heading to Izu was because we were helping her move some extra furniture she was planning to give to a friend who just got an apartment there."

"Now _that_ is a well thought out lie," Rowen complimented.

"Thank you very much." Kento took a dramatic bow. "I'm very proud of myself."

Ryo shook his head. "I'm starting to worry about how our lives seem to be built upon compound lies and half-truths."

Both boys sweatdropped. "Well, at least we're good at it," Kento offered, then backed down at Ryo's warning glare. 

He sighed to himself. "I'm just worried that we're gonna get caught. And _not_ at lying about where we've been."

"It can't be helped right now, Ryo." Rowen leaned his back against the fence. "We'll just have to be careful." Ryo frowned at that, but didn't say anything more.

"Hey, has anyone seen Cye?" Kento scanned the rooftop, then peered over the ledge at the students below. "Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

"I don't know." Ryo looked around himself, wondering where the eldest Ronin could have gone. "Rowen, didn't he just have physics with you?"

"Yeah, but he said he had something to attend to and left right when the bell rang." Rowen placed a hand under his chin. _Now that I think about it, Cye doesn't normally skip out on meetings, especially of our kind. What could have been so important that he had to run off so suddenly?_ "I hope nothing's wrong."

***

_'Lunch at lake view terrace. ~Lady Sierra'_

Cye refolded the little piece of paper and stuck it in his back pocket. _Lake view terrace, huh? _To his knowledge, there was no place named 'lake view terrace' near his school. But he was certain that the ninja wasn't referring to an actual restaurant. Instead, he remembered that there was a park five minutes away from Han'a High with a terrace walkway circling around a manmade lake. That's where he waited. Perched atop the metal railing that separated the cool water from the sidewalk, he waited for the girl that had sent him the note. 

A few minutes had passed before Laura showed up. She picked up her speed when she spotted Cye, carrying a small paper bag in her right hand. "Thanks for meeting me out here," she greeted.

"No problem." He looked at her curiously, holding up the note. "What's this about, Laura?"

She nodded, getting straight to the point. "You're going to the Naruto Whirlpools this weekend, right?"

"Yes."

"But you don't have to, right?"

"No—" Cye stopped a second too late. If he had been in any more shock, he would have lost his grip on the railing and fallen into the water below. "H-how…"

"You were standing next to Kento all day yesterday," she told him as a way of explaining. "The difference in your powers was pretty obvious." 

He looked down guiltily. "Gomen. I didn't want anyone to know."

She had figured as much. "Do you know why?"

"No." He sighed, meeting her gaze with a rueful smile. "Only that it happened after my battle at Kanaji."

"The incident you didn't want to tell me about?"

Cye chuckled, shaking his head. "It wasn't that."

"…So what are you going to do now?"

He leaned back, swaying precariously on the railing. "Go to Naruto. Maybe the trip will help me figure this all out." Cye suddenly stopped rocking in his makeshift seat, seeing the familiar smirk on Laura's face, the one someone would use when they were up to something. "Laura…"

"Can I come with you?"

This time Cye did fall over the railing. 

***

"Oh wow." Curious eyebrows rose at the sight, a hand reaching out to tap her classmate on the shoulder. "Hey, Ken-kun. Isn't that your friend?"

Kento blinked, wondering what Mimi was talking about when he spotted a familiar mop of auburn hair approaching the school gates… _completely_ soaked from head to toe. "Cye??" Kento rose from his seat, sliding open the window. "Cye!!"

The brunette looked up, Kento doing a double take at the tired and rather annoyed expression he had on his face. "What happened to you?" he asked more delicately, for once cautious of Cye's temperament. 

"I'd rather not say," he replied and stalked through the school doors, most likely heading for the boy's locker room. 

Kento watched him go, drumming his fingers against the windowsill, indecisive as to what to do. _Screw it._ He dashed towards the door. 

"Mr. Fuan," his teacher called. "Where do you think—"

"Bathroom!"

***

_I can't believe I just did that!_ Cye grumbled to himself, pulling off his jacket and shirt the moment he entered the locker room. He rung out his jacket, the excess water dripping down on the hard tile floor, then threw it on the bench, picking up his shirt and doing the same. _I feel like such an idiot._ But he had been surprised. …Okay, 'surprised' is a mild way of describing his reaction. More like 'stupefied to the point of inactivity.' That's what had him release his grip on the railing, after all.

_What was Sage going to say? _he wondered, then remembered someone else._ Oh my God! What's _Ryo_ going to say?? _Cye groaned, banging his head against his gym locker in despair. _He's going to blow a blood vessel when he finds out! And I _had_ to agree with her! Why couldn't I have just said 'no'??_ He banged his head again. 

"Interesting way of drying off."

"Kento!" Cye jumped, almost in the same way that his heart skipped a beat. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" Kento raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't recall being quiet enough to be able to 'sneak up' on anyone. 

Giving his companion a once over, he made a face at his sodden clothes and tossed Cye a towel to dry himself with. "If Sage can get away with walking around school in his kendo gi, I'm sure you'd be fine wearing jogging pants and the school sweatshirt." 

"Thanks for the suggestion," Cye said, drying off his hair. 

"Don't mention it." He waved a hand, signaling that he was going. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't mugged by some demon freak. Ja ne!"

He watched as Kento made his way to the door, smiling at the consideration and the fact that he didn't push him to explain. _Thanks, Kento. _

Cye unlocked his locker, pulling out his gym sweatshirt and pants and setting the _dry_ clothes on the bench. The next few minutes were spent focused on changing his clothes and drying himself off, his mind peacefully occupied with that one task. He kicked off his shoes and socks, slipping on a new pair before pulling out his running shoes and placing them on his feet. It was while he was tying his shoelaces that his mind strayed, wandering back to the conversation he had out by the docks.

_"Cye! Are you okay???"_

_"Yeah," he coughed, pulling himself up on the docks, located a good ten _feet_ below the raised walkway. "I'm okay." Good thing there was nothing but water beneath him when he fell._

_He allowed Laura to help him up, his newly soaked clothes making him a bit clumsy. "Laura, what did you mean by that?"_

_She straightened up, knowing that he was referring to what she had said earlier. "I wanted to know if I could come with you."_

_"Why?" he asked, though the reason didn't seem that important right now. "Is it really okay for you to be traveling in your state?"_

_"Actually, if I keep moving, it's harder for them to trace me," she said. "Why do you think I'm out here right now? I could have gotten your phone number and called you."_

_"But still… this is so sudden. Why with me?"_

_"Because you don't have to recharge your armor," Laura responded. "I won't be bothering you, unless you have something else to do."_

_"No," he shook his head to affirm that he didn't. "I don't but… what about Ryo? You could have asked him."_

_Laura diverted her eyes. "There's no point in having him go if he doesn't have to."_

_"I don't know Laura…" Something about the idea seemed wrong to him. And in a minute, he understood why. "You're not going to tell Ryo, are you?" Her prolonged silence told him that she's wasn't just going to keep this from Ryo. "You're not telling _anyone_??"_

_"You know how Ryo's been acting as of recently, especially since I can't mask my aura. I was planning to go on my own, but thought that to be a very stupid idea. Not to mention some people will be pretty mad at me if I do. So that's why I wanted to go with you. At least when I get caught, it would seem like I did _some_ thinking before pulling this stunt."_

_"So it's a definite that we're not going to get away with this."_

_"I wouldn't actually say a definite…"_

_"And how do you plan on sneaking out of Sage's house without him knowing?"_

_"He has to leave by Thursday if he wants to get to Akiyoshido and back on time. I'll leave a little bit after his train and be back before he does."_

Damn it! I thought I had her there. _"Laura, I'd rather not go behind everyone's back." _Oh, this has disaster written all over it._ "Besides, I'm sure if you tell Ryo about this, we won't have to go through…" Cye stopped, seeing how Laura shook her head from side to side. "…You ran it by him already, didn't you?"_

_"_Tried_ to this morning. As you can see, I didn't get very far." Laura sighed. "Cye, I don't want to put you in this kind of situation. I really don't. But Ryo will _not_ let me get on that train if he knew. And I _need_ to get to Naruto."_

That one declaration had prompted him to ask what was waiting for her in Naruto. Cye had almost forgotten that he didn't even know the reason behind this whole scheme. But he did know that it had to be important, with how persistent she had become. However, he was not expecting the answer that she had given him. 

_The armors…_ Cye shook his head ruefully. _I guess she still feels responsible for what happened._ But why did _he_ have to get dragged into this?? He sighed, stuffing the rest of his clothes into his locker. _This is going to be a loooong week._

***

"You're not going."

"Otousan, that's not fair. I—"

"You just got back from the hospital and now you want to go out with friends for the weekend? You are in no condition to do such a thing."

"But that's not the reason why you're not letting me go!"

"Seiji, I'm warning you… My patience is wearing thin on your insolent behavior."

"Insolent? You call protecting my friends _insolent_?" _You_ would have done the same thing in my position!"

"That's it! You are grounded for the rest of the week! No TV! No phone! No kendo!"

"Otousan!"

"Seiji, go to your room!"

"…"

"_NOW_!!"

Jonathan Date watched as his son shot him a cold glare before he stormed up the stairs and slammed the door behind him. The older man didn't so much as flinch. Inwardly, however, his heart was crushed by the sound. This was not how he had wanted the conversation to play out. 

A quiet hand was placed on his shoulder, Miyoko coming up to her husband's side. "Was that really necessary, dear?" she asked, pulling her arm down around his waist. "He just got home today."

He sighed heavily, looking up the stairs before shaking his head. "He needs to learn that he cannot pull stunts like what he did Monday. It's not heroic to throw yourself into a fight like that. We shouldn't encourage him by letting him go unpunished."

"I know. But…" Miyoko looked at her husband, her gaze unwavering as she searched for an answer. "What would you have done?" 

He didn't answer his wife, instead finding a convenient distraction at their front door. The silent click of the knob being turned signaled that Laura had just come back. "Jonathan…" Miyoko looked sternly at the man, clearing expecting an answer before he did anything else, but got none as Laura walked into the hallway where they were holding their conversation.

"Hello Laura," he greeted, giving his wife an apologetic look before attending to their guest. "Did you just come back?"

"Yeah, I just stepped out to get some tea." She held up the brown paper bag, as proof of her purchase. "Where's Sage?"

Jonathan was about to respond, but Miyoko beat him to it. "He's upstairs, in his room. Did you want to give that to him?"

"Yeah. That and his medication. He's supposed to take it—" She glanced at her watch. "—right about now. Is he asleep?"

"No. I'm sure he wouldn't mind seeing you." Miyoko caught the look her husband was giving her. When he had said Sage was grounded, he also meant from any visitors, including Laura, despite the fact that she was staying with them. His wife only smiled. "Oh, didn't I tell you? Laura is going to be taking care of Sage for me since she won't be going back to school till next week. As much as I'd like to, I still have classes to teach at the dojo, and since Laura's had practice caring for patients before, she volunteered." 

"But what of what we had just discussed a few minutes ago?" he demanded.

"She is caring for my _son_," she answered tightly. "I thought you wouldn't mind, seeing as how you _grounded_ him because he's _ill_, correct?" 

After a moment, Jonathan nodded, relinquishing victory over to his wife. She smiled, this time in defiance, and motioned for Laura to follow her. "Come, sweetie. Let me help you make that tea."

"Hai. Thank you," she nodded, quietly following Sage's mother into the kitchen, hoping to avoid any more possible quarrels between the couple. But apparently, the worst was over, leaving her a brief moment to her thoughts. _Sage is grounded? You've got to be kidding me! What could he have possibly done in an hour to get _grounded_?? _She then remembered the 'little' fib Ryo had told his parents the night he was hospitalized. She stopped herself from groaning out loud. This was just _perfect_. Now how was she going to get out of the house?

"I'm sorry I dragged you into that." Laura snapped out of her thoughts enough to realize that Mrs. Date was talking to her.

"It's alright. Really, I don't mind."

She smiled, opening up one of the bottom cabinets to pull out a tea kettle. "It's just that I don't think what my husband did was fair." Laura nodded wordlessly. She watched as Mrs. Date filled the kettle with water, setting it on the stove. "Laura?"

"Hai, Date-san."

She laughed a bit at the formality. "Please, call me Miyoko."

"Alright, Miyoko-san."

Mrs. Date shook her head, bending over to adjust the height of the flame. "May I ask you to do something for me?" 

"Yes?"

"After you see my son, can you tell me how he is? He and his father had gotten into an argument before you arrived. I'm worried about him."

Laura nodded after a moment in compliance to her request. "Hai. I'll come see you afterwards."

She bowed. "Domo arigato." 

***

_Damn it,_ he cursed, digging his fingers into his hair, shutting his eyes tight. _Why… why did I have to pick a fight with him?_ Yelling at his father was not one of his brighter moments. And he was now regretting his actions, for numerous reasons. 

His vision was clouding over, chest tight and out of breath. The sudden blood rush from his confrontation downstairs left his head spinning. But what could he have done? _Not say anything, of course._ His father, after all, was not going to ground him to begin with. Not until he opened his mouth.

Sage leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and regulating his breathing to further help calm himself. _A lie._ He had yelled at his father over a lie. And his father had yelled back at him. For putting his life in danger in order to help someone else, his father was angry with him. 

Ironic. Although a lie, it was very close to the truth. 

_He sacrifices his life for perfect strangers every day and I can't even do that for my friends??_ "Tch." The very thought burned him up inside. _What's wrong with giving my life for people I care for? _

His breath quickened, sweat dampening his face and neck. _I'm getting worked up again. I need to calm down._ But that feeling was back. That suffocating tightness he felt in his chest, swirling and knotting inside, making him feel so unbearably uncomfortable. 

_Just stop thinking._

He did not want to yell at his father_. _

_Just stop and breathe!_

He just wanted to welcome him home.__

Knock! Knock! Knock! His eyes snapped open, for a moment startled at the sound before he realized that someone was at his door. Sage pulled his head upright only to feel a sudden wave of vertigo assault his mind. He placed a hand to his head, unable to answer the visitor with words, only able to concentrate on his breathing. 

It remained silent on the other side of the door for a few minutes, Sage's forced breathing the only rhythmic sound. Then he heard the turn of the doorknob, the wood creaking open to let in the unspoken visitor. 

Laura stopped the moment she caught sight of him sitting on his bed, one of his legs pulled up to his chest while his head was cradled in his hand. Sage had moved to get a look at who it was, but it was unclear to her if he had recognized her. In his state, she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Walking over to his desk, she set the tray she had brought in with her down and left the room. 

Sage watched her go. He had realized who it was that had entered his room and fought even harder to get his emotions under control. He had his breathing down to a minimum by the time she had moved to set the tray on his desk. He didn't like looking vulnerable in front of this girl. 

He was about to get up to close the door, waiting for a moment when he felt up to the task when Laura walked back into his room, this time carrying a wash basin and towel. She pulled out the chair by his desk with her free hand and set it down near the side of his bed, all the while being watched by the boy's scrutinizing gaze. Laura set down the basin on top of the seat and draped the towel over the backrest. She meet his eyes briefly, catching a glimpse of that stubborn pride of his, but didn't say anything, leaving the room once again.

Sage watched the door Laura had just exited from, expecting her to walk back in any second. But she didn't return. Further listening on his part revealed to him that she was downstairs, his ears picking up the sound of cabinets opening and closing. Sage frowned, first eyeing the tray, then the chair next to him. _Just what's she up to?_

Finding his room to be unbelievably hot for fall weather, Sage eased himself towards the edge of his bed, picking up the face towel Laura had left him and dipping it in the wash basin. He ringed it out once before applying the damp cloth to his forehead, relishing the feel of cool water against his burning skin. He dipped the cloth in again, this time wiping his face and neck to get rid of the sticky feeling of sweat on skin. It was when Sage soaked his towel for a third time that Laura returned with a thermometer and a bottle of Tylenol. 

"Should you be mixing that?" Sage asked, taking the thermometer from her outstretched hand and putting it in his mouth. 

"Doctor said it was okay, if you're feeling any discomfort other than fatigue." 

She pulled out two tablets, setting them beside the other two that was prescribed to him by the hospital. Sage made a face at the medication, refraining from shuddering in revulsion. His tolerance towards anything involving hospitals and doctors could only stretch so far. 

While they were waiting, Laura took the teapot she had set on the tray and poured its contents into an empty cup. She hesitated before the second teacup, raising an eyebrow at Sage in a silent inquiry. He answered with a nod, and she filled his cup with the steaming hot liquid. She sipped at her own tea to pass the time. 

Sage looked at the clock, deciding that enough time has passed, and took out the thermometer, glancing at the reading. "99.2."

"You have a slight fever." Laura looked at the thermometer herself before setting it on the tray. "You better take it easy for the rest of the day."

He snorted derisively at that. "It wasn't like I was going to do anything anyway." He quickly shut his mouth in disbelief that he had just said that out loud. But Laura didn't respond to it like he thought she would. Actually, she had looked at him with understanding upon hearing that bitter remark. Which only meant one thing. "You know about earlier."

It was a statement more than a question. A statement she confirmed with a simple nod. "Not by choice, mind you," Laura added, trying to justify her knowledge of the encounter. "Will you be able to recover on your own?"

"I should be fine," Sage answered glad for the diversion. He had thought that the conversation would lead to something he wasn't willing to get into. But Laura normally didn't pry when it came to other people's relationships. "The trip to Akiyoshido would have worn more on me than if I just stayed home. Besides, I didn't feel like going anyway." 

"Are you sure?" Laura asked, gathering together Sage's medication and handing them over to him, along with his tea. "That you'll be alright?"

"Yeah." He looked disdainfully at the pills. "I'll just meditate for the rest of the week." He then smirked, glancing at Laura teasingly. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were concerned about me."

Laura looked at him in shock, caught completely off guard before she gathered herself together, crossing her arms over her chest. "Obviously you don't, if that's what you're thinking," she snapped, glaring at him. "I'd just think it'd be a shame if we run across a demon and you're not up to par. Wouldn't want you to be embarrassed and all."

"Riiiiiight." He swallowed the first two pills, washing it down with some tea. Sage paused, taking a moment to taste the flavor of his drink. _This isn't…_ He took the last two pills and finished off the rest of his tea, a puzzled yet inquisitive look crossing his face. 

Laura, in the meantime, was getting ticked off really fast at the way Sage was acting. "You know, if you're going to be like this every time I—!"

"Jasmine."

She stopped. "Huh?"

Sage pointed to his empty cup. "The tea. It's Jasmine, right?"

"Um… yeah." She would have been even more put out at the way he had been ignoring her if she wasn't so surprised at his observation. "How did you know?"

He shrugged, handing his cup back to her. "Lucky guess." 

Laura scowled at his evasive speech, setting the cup back on the tray. "Well, get some rest, okay." She picked up the tray, leaving the Tylenol and a bottle of water behind. "I don't do night shifts." 

Sage chuckled and leaned back against his bed. Left to himself again, his thoughts were a bit lighter after the ninja's visit. _We don't have Jasmine tea._ His smirk lingered, even as the medicine started to take effect, and he dozed off into sleep. 

***

_"Ta… Ta!" The small brunette bounced up and down, reaching her hands up into the air. "Ta! Ta!" The young man finally gave in to the toddler's wishes, picking her up in his arms. She giggled, screaming her favorite phrase over and over again; a little ball of energy in the man's arms. He laughed, then yelped when Maya grabbed hold of his ponytail, yanking the silver hair in playful enjoyment. He cringed at the constant tugging and tried to coax the girl into releasing her prey. Celine was quietly laughing in the background…_

Even if he thought that these visions were starting to get annoying, that last memory made him smile. Relaxed, Sage opened his eyes, taking in the scene of white clouds painted over a blue sky. He blinked. _Where am I?_

He knew he should have been more alarmed than he was. Maybe it was his drug-induced body that made him take in his situation with such a calm air. He was lounging on the grass, in the shelter of a tree that reminded him of cherry blossoms in full bloom. The air was cool; the breeze just the right speed. And the view was spectacular! A knoll overlooking a vast valley with purple mountains framing the picture perfect setting. How odd, that this place gave him a sense of déjà vu. Then it hit him.

_My dreams…_ Sage gave a start, sitting up in alarm. _The place where it all started._ Did this mean he was going to relive his dreams yet again? The thought sent a shudder down his spine. 

But something was different. More peaceful, as if this entire place was frozen in time; the backdrop of something more. He sighed. "Why am I always brought back here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

Sage's voice got caught in his throat, his entire body going rigid. _It couldn't be…!_ He hastily jumped to his feet, whirling on his heels to come face to face with the man he had come to know only through his dreams. 

Takeru smirked, amused at the blonde's jumpy behavior. But the expression soon faded as he regarded the young man before him. A thousand questions flickered behind his gray eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to voice a single one. Instead, he looked out across the horizon, down on the valley that was his home.

Sage watched him in awe, soaking up his very presence, so calm and graceful. He wore the same clothes that he had on the streets when they had briefly met that one Saturday afternoon. His coat rustled against his legs, falling in waves. His hair blew in the same fashion. The man seemed too grand to be real. What this really happening to him? Was this really Takeru standing before him?

His lips unexplainably pulled up, the silver-haired man chuckling to himself. "I used to come up here a lot. To catch a glimpse of the city the gods favored." He brushed the base of his foot against the blades of grass, reminiscing. "You see, I didn't always live in Darbossa. Like I didn't always live in the castle. I was born in a little village to the east. Illis was its name, if I recall correctly."

"Where are we?" Sage finally snapped out of his stupor. "Is this real?"

"I'm not sure." Takeru glanced around him. "This is the very image of my home kingdom of Aethos. Yet, I know we can't possibly be there. If we were…"

"…It wouldn't look like this," he finished for him. Takeru sighed, lowering his head. "You don't know what's going on, do you?"

He shook his head, laughing humorlessly. "It's funny. I've been wanting to meet you. And I don't even know your name."

Sage's heart tightened. _Takeru wanted to meet me? …Then he knew. All those times that he relived his worst nightmare… his own memories… He knew that there was someone there with him. Someone inside of him. _"…It's Sage."

"Sage…" He repeated the name to himself. "Right. I guess you know who I am, then."

He nodded. "You're Takeru."

Takeru smirked again, as if finding humor in his own name. "Right… I'm Takeru."

Sage raised an eyebrow at him, his response troubling. "You _are_ Takeru. Right?"

"Right." He laughed, nodding his head. "Sorry. It's just—nothing really. This is so strange for me," he admitted, a touch of humor still in his voice. "I've never talked, as in _really_ talked, to another person in my dreams before."

"This is a first for me too," Sage assured him. "So we _are_ dreaming."

"More or less." Takeru bent over and grabbed a clump of grass, tossing it into the wind. "Pretty real for a dream, huh?"

He nodded, watching the blades float down to the earth. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Takeru sat down on the knoll, reclining back on his elbows. 

"Can you—you know—" He waved his hand about, searching for words. "—see inside my head whenever I—we're dreaming?"

"No," Takeru replied, understanding what he meant. "That's why I didn't know your name. I only remember what I see, and what I did. Though I can feel your presence, I can't see into any of your memories."

For a moment, Sage was relieved. He didn't know how he'd take it if he found out that Takeru could see into his mind. That _anyone_ could view his memories, his feelings and thoughts. Then Sage remembered that _he _could. 

"I'm sorry, if I seem like I'm invading," he apologized, bowing his head. "I'd make it stop if I could."

Takeru shook his head. "It's alright. I'm not bothered by it." He then smiled slyly. "Maybe if you were a prick, I'd be upset. But since you aren't…"

Sage stared at him, stunned for a brief moment before laughing out loud. "Thanks for the compliment. I think."

Takeru chuckled. "If anything, I should be thanking you. Sharing what happened… It seems less of a burden now that someone else knows."

Sage bowed his head. "I'm honored."

They kept each other company, neither one speaking. Just watching the wind sweep across the grass and rustle the leaves. What could they say? Where could they possibly begin? One thought to be dead and the other, an enigma until now. It was overwhelming. 

"I'll admit, that I'm completely lost," Sage was the first to venture forward, breaking the silence that had passed between them. "How is any of this—" He opened his arms wide to the utopian world around him. "—possible?"

"We have a connection," Takeru answered quietly, still sorting through his own thoughts. "Some common ground that binds us both."

"But what?" Sage demanded, his mind working faster, now more alert. "I've never met you before. I've never seen this _world_ before. _How_ can we have a connection when we are literally worlds apart??"

"Through the rune."

"The rune?" Sage echoed, his mind slowing down to a halt. "What do you mean by that?"

Takeru didn't answer, instead looking at him with a bit of surprise. "You haven't seen all of my memories, have you?"

"…No. But what does that have to do—" He stopped, eyes widening at how Takeru's body began to fade in and out. "What's happening??"

The silver-haired man looked down at his hands, first solid, then transparent, then solid again. He shook his head, smiling sadly as he rose to his feet. "Looks like my time's up."

"Wait! You're leaving??"

He shrugged apologetically. "Sorry. But I can't very well tell my body not to wake up." He smirked. "And it looks like you're not too far away yourself."

Sage looked down at himself, his body flickering in the same manner that Takeru's had before becoming solid again. "How typical," he groaned, running a hand through his hair. "Whenever I'm actually getting any headway, something has to happen."

Takeru chuckled. "The gods like toying with you."

"Apparently."

He smiled again, nodding his head in approval. "You're an okay guy, Sage. I'll be happy to figure this out with you another time." Takeru gave out his hand. "Till we fall unconscious again?"

Sage laughed, taking his outstretched hand and shaking it. "Till we fall unconscious again," he agreed.

"Alright." He released his hand. "You take care of yourself."

"Yeah," Sage nodded, watching as Takeru faded, carried off by the wind. "You too."

***

His room was dark when Sage awoke later that evening. _It's quiet._ He wasn't aware of the time, only the stillness of the house, everyone already asleep. Moving his arm, he touched his forehead. _My fever's down._ A good sign. 

Sitting up in his bed, he checked the time. He almost winced at the number. 12:30. He didn't mean to sleep for that long. What time had he dozed off? He couldn't even remember, his meeting with Takeru still fresh in his mind. 

_Takeru… _He _had _met him. In his dreams._ Somehow, our spirits found each other… _He shook his head. _That's… _Impossible was the word he wanted to use. At least, under _normal _circumstances. Even his connection with the rest of the guys, how strong their link through the armor was, never allowed him to communicate with them directly like the experience he had just gone through now. _Maybe it's possible with Rowen. Or Cye because he's sensitive to spiritual occurrences. But Takeru…?_ The whole thing reminded him of his meditation and ability to travel through the astral plane. But that was the spirit world, an actual _place_ that the gifted could pass through and communicate._ But through someone's dreams? To be inside their head, and without their prior knowledge to it…_ The whole idea completely baffled him.

Still, the meeting was a giant turn for the better. _I'll be able to find my answers. If not slowly,_ he added. _But I'll still be able to find them._ That last thought was invigorating. So much that Sage had no trouble getting out of bed, walking out of his room to get something to eat. 

He quietly traversed the halls, checking to see if anyone was awake, especially his parents. _I know I'm grounded, but they could have at least called me for dinner._ His stomach growled in agreement. 

_I wonder what Okaasan—Huh?_ Sage stopped. The living room light was on. 

He approached more cautiously, trying to figure out who could be up at this hour. The only one he could think of was Yayoi, but she had gone back to med school the day after their father had arrived. _Maybe it's Satsuki,_ Sage thought as he entered the living room. She had a chronic habit of falling asleep in front of the TV. 

He stopped at the door, observing Laura's sleeping form hunched over the coffee table. He had not realized it was her at first, her face turned away from him, resting against her bare arms folded over the mahogany wood surface. In the dim light of the room, she could have passed for his younger sister if it were not for two things. One, Laura's ponytail was longer than Satsuki's. And Two, his youngest sibling did _not_ do homework. Not _this_ late, at least.

Sage eyed the papers, books, and notepads scattered across the table. There wasn't that many, but the way they were skewed about made it seem like there was. _What could she be doing this late at night? _He walked up to the coffee table, careful with his footsteps so as not to wake her. Singling out one of the notepads, Sage picked it up, skimming through the first few lines. _She doesn't have to worry about school till next—What the??_ He read down further, his alarm growing with every word. _These are notes on our armors. _Extensive notes at that. _Where did she get this information??_ These were the kind of notes only _they_ would know. The kind of notes that only _Mia Koji_ would know. But Laura? 

Sage stopped at the bottom of the page, coming across a small note scribbled at the bottom. _'Primary source: Rowen Hashiba. 6:33 P.M. October 27…' Wait, this was today._ The tension started to leave his shoulders, everything beginning to make sense. He almost laughed at how worried he was. _Rowen told her about the armors._

Sage had to admit that his best friend _did_ love to talk, especially on this particular subject. He and Laura must have met that evening, when he was asleep. That would also explain the ninja's current state. _If she talked with Rowen, no doubt they didn't finish till late evening._

But that still didn't answer one question: why Laura would need this information to begin with? _She didn't express an interest in how our armors worked before._ Setting the notepad down, Sage looked over the other papers that were lying around the table. Binding rituals… Exorcisms… Restoration spells… He frowned. All of them were spell techniques belonging to _utsubotsu_. Sage narrowed his eyes. _She's up to something. And it involves us. _

He gathered up the scattered pieces of paper, placing it all in one neat stack underneath her books. _Either way… _He closed a few of her notepads, setting them on top of her other things. _These shouldn't be lying out in the open._ He had no idea when Laura was going to wake up, _if_ she was going to wake up at all tonight. _Better be on the safe side._ Casting one last look at the sleeping girl, Sage smiled to himself before heading off to the kitchen. _She can thank me later. Now onto some food._

Lucky for him, his dinner was already sitting on a plate in the microwave waiting for him. He peeked under the paper towel that was covering it and smiled before starting the microwave. _Thanks, Okaasan. _At least _one_ of his parents was sympathetic towards him. 

Sage reached for the refrigerator door, seeing what he could drink with his dinner when he spotted a red rectangular box sitting on the kitchen counter. Curiously, he picked it up. The characters on the box were written in Chinese. 

Smiling to himself, he pulled out a tea kettle and poured some water in it. 

***

"Mmm." Laura stirred, eyes slowing coming into focus. _Where…? _She blinked sleepily, then sat bolt upright at the unfamiliar setting. Panic started to rise in her chest before she remembered that she was in Sage's living room, that she was staying with his family, and that she had fallen asleep while doing her research. _Research! Oh God, what time is it??_ She glanced at her watch and groaned. 2:00.

Laura reached up and started to massage her temples. _This was not how I wanted to spend my night._ She had barely started when she had dozed off into sleep some time around ten. Laura was hoping to at least get some of her work done before she left with Cye. _Guess I'll have to do it on the train._ But that possibility was already giving her a headache. _I'm too tired to do this. Damn that Rowen. I didn't expect him to keep me for _that_ long. _

She was about to gather her things together and head over to the guest room when she realized that they were no longer scattered across the table. _What?_ She glanced to the side, spotting the neat pile of papers and notepads, sitting quietly one on top of the other. Laura eyed the stack suspiciously. _Who…?_ That's when she realized that her papers weren't the only things on top of the coffee table. 

Sitting on the other end was a tray with a teapot, matching cup, and plate of rice crackers. The cup, she noted, was already filled with tea.

Laura reached out and placed her palm against the side of the teacup. It was cool to the touch. She then checked the pot itself. _Still a bit warm. Maybe an hour_. 

She leaned back against the base of the couch, staring at the gleaming pot and cup. No doubt whoever left her the tea also cleaned up the table for her. She reached over and took a rice cracker, nibbling at the edge of the disk-shaped snack as she thought. _Whoever left me this had set it down at the very latest by one o'clock. Who could have been up? _She was under the impression that everyone in this house slept early.

Laura finished the rest of the cracker and took a sip of her cold tea… and nearly chocked. She swallowed, then coughed, staring wide-eyed at the teacup in her hand. "Jasmine…" She knew who had left her the tray.

_Why that little sneak! _She shook her head, setting her teacup back on the table. With a sigh, she rested her chin in the palm of her hands, and smiled. _How considerate of him. _

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

*blink blink* Wow. I'm on a non-cliffhanger role. Moving on… 

I GRADUATED!! From high school, for all of you who were curious to know. And, I'm guessing, by the time of this update, some of you have gotten out of school for the summer, yes? No? Anyway, ^_^ thank you all of my reviewers!!! You do too much good for a writer like me. Feel free to write your opinions, thoughts, or just some random monologue (like I know some people can do) and tell me what you think of my writing. Truly, I LOVE all of your support and telling me that you like what I do, but it'd help me a lot as a growing writer to know what you guys like or don't like. Or what irks you. *cough*Keebler*cough* ^-^

I'm not sure when the next update will be. I'll be on vacation in Vegas from the 7th till the 14th and then entertaining guests, or my future husband (Let's pray), for the next two weeks. Just telling you so you guys get an estimate of my QCT (Quality Computer Time). Most likely, end of June or Early July. And as for my re-write status… I'm still thinking about it. Possibly at the end of UC, I'll start revamping Shadow.

*Annoying announcer voice* In the next chapter of **_Unforeseen Circumstance_**… ^^;; Ahem! Anyway… Be prepared for some more Laura/Sage-ness. Add a little Cye. A touch of Rowen and viola! Chapter 40: _Departure Date_. 


	40. UC: Departure Date

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Departure Date _

(Day 18)

By: Little Ucchan

"Thank you for dropping him off, Papa Fuan."

"Anytime, Cye." The man grinned before turning to his son. "Now Kento, don't trouble Mia while you're there."

"Aw, c'mon Pops! You know me!"

He rolled his eyes, and Cye had to hold back his snicker. "That's _exactly_ why I'm warning you. Cye, you'll watch him in my place, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Hey!"

Papa Fuan smiled, shifting the gear into drive. "Have fun, you two."

Both boys waved goodbye to the van and Kento's father, watching as the vehicle sped down the street, disappearing over the horizon in a matter of minutes. Kento held his position a moment longer. After he was certain that the van would not unexplainably travel back up the street to Cye's apartment, he let his smile bloom into a face-splitting grin.

"Alright! Phase One of 'Operation Izu' is complete!"

"Yes, we've successfully deceived your parents into believing that you're staying at my place before going to Mia's tonight." Cye frowned. "Is that really something to be proud of?"

"Oh hush, Cye! You're ruining my fun."

The brunette crossed his arms, eyes searching down the street. "Are you sure he's going to get here?" he asked after a pause.

"Yup!" He patted his friend on the shoulder. "Relax. You worry too much."

"Kento!" Cye whirled on him, his expression a cross between scorn and shock. "Your train leaves in 20 minutes!!"

"I know," he shrugged. "But I trust Spike." Kento rubbed the back of his head, laughing a bit. "True, he needs to work on his pick-up times. But he's never late for a drop-off."

_That's because he has unsound methods of getting places._ Cye sighed, exasperated with just the thought of that man. He was aware that Kento was a very outgoing teenager and that he had many friends, on his own merit and through his family and their gregarious tendencies. But still, how he came across a guy like Spike Hatsuken was beyond him.

As if on cue, a car came racing down the street, screeching to a halt in front of the two boys. The owner revved up the engine a bit to further announce his grand entrance before killing the engine and stepping out of the car. Black shades drawn over indigo eyes, Spike grinned at the duo like a Cheshire cat, loving the way they gawked at him in disbelief.

"Yo. How's it going, Ken?"

"Is that a _Celica_??" was his response, once he picked his jaw off the floor.

He ran his fingers against the roof of the car affectionately. "Sure is. Ain't she a beaut?"

"Hell yeah!" Kento exclaimed, circling around the vehicle. "Damn! The newest model too! When'd you get this??"

"Or, more importantly, _how_ did you get this?" Cye had finally regained his wits, now eyeing the man suspiciously.

"C'mon, Mouri." Spike approached the sidewalk, giving the Brit one of his usual grins. "Don't be such a KJ."

"I am _not_ a kill joy," he retaliated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just don't remember you having enough money to get another car."

"Sold off my old one."

Kento shot up from where he was examining the rim of the tires. "The Eclipse??"

"Afraid so, my friend." He shook his head sadly. "Had to let her go. I almost kept her too. But then it'd be hard for me to manage this baby right here." He patted the hood of the car. "Besides, I can't have my girl beat me at street races."

Kento opened the side door, tossing his duffel bag inside. "No offense, Spike. But I don't think you'll _ever_ beat May and that supped up machine of hers."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Spike climbed in the driver's seat. "C'mon, Ken. Let me show you how fast this thing can reach a hundred."

"Hold it!" Cye placed his hand on the car door, effectively stopping Kento from getting in. He shot his friend a look that said 'don't say anything' before leveling his glare at Spike. "He has to get to the train station _without_ incident. None of your usual stunts. You'll get pulled over for sure! Especially in this!!"

The Cheshire grin was back again, cool eyes regarding the brunette over the rim of his sunglasses. "They'll never catch me."

"I mean it, Spike!"

"Yeah. Yeah." He waved it off. "Don't get your panties up in a bunch, Mouri. I'll get him there."

Cye scowled, about to say something when Kento pulled him back, getting into the passenger seat. "Like I said before, Cye. Don't worry. We'll get there." He gave his friend a reassuring smile. "See ya in a few days!"

The car sped off, leaving Cye alone on the sidewalk, glaring at the dark blue Celica like it had spite him somehow. _More like the driver did. _He huffed, stalking back up the walkway of his apartment building. "I just better not get a call saying he missed the damn train."

***

Sage straightened out his shirt collar, looking at himself in the mirror for the last time before picking up his book bag and heading downstairs. True, he was just released from the hospital Wednesday, but he felt absolutely fine when he awoke that morning and decided to return to school today. Being grounded, he didn't want to stay inside the house more than he already had to.

"Sage?"

He stopped while passing the kitchen, entering at his mother's call. "Yes, Okaasan?"

She was in the middle of washing the dishes before she shut off the water, drying her hands on a nearby towel. She caught sight of his school uniform and her lips pulled down into frowned. "Are you going to school today?"

"Yes." He knew that look and smiled to reassure her. "I'm fine, Okaasan. Really."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Date walked up to him, placing the back of her hand against his forehead. "You're fever's gone." She backed away, looking him over. "You look alright, but what if you get sick while—"

"I'll go straight to the infirmary if I feel that anything's wrong," he replied, then leaned forward to kiss his mother on the cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be alright."

"Okay," she gave in with a sigh. "But take it easy. If you're not up to attending classes, I want you to come home. Is that clear?"

Sage was going to respond with another yes when hurried footsteps down the hall met both of their ears. "Mom!! We're leaving!!" Satsuki's call came from somewhere outside of the kitchen, the footsteps continuing towards the front door.

"Hold it!" The footsteps stopped followed by hushed whispers. Mrs. Date crossed her arms. "Young lady, come in here."

There was a pause, then running as Sammy entered the kitchen, bouncing up and down with early morning energy. The older woman raised an eyebrow at the red-head before she let a wry smile come to her lips. "I meant the _other_ young lady."

Satsuki walked into the kitchen a moment later. "Yes, Mother?" she asked with an all too sweet smile.

Mrs. Date wondered what the two girls had been conspiring about earlier before turning to the counter, pulling out two lunch boxes each wrapped in a different color cloth. "You forgot your lunch."

"Eh?" Satsuki blinked, taking the box in her hand as Sammy took the other with her two little ones. "You had time to make lunch?" Sage was looking at his mother with a questioning look as well. The dojo's schedule didn't normally allow her free time in the morning.

"Actually, Laura prepared it."

"Nani?" Satsuki blinked again. Sammy practically beamed at that revelation.

"Yay! Oneesan made us lunch!!"

"She said to think of it as an advanced thank you for volunteering to take her sister to school," Mrs. Date told her daughter.

"She really didn't have to. I mean, Sammy's on my way anyway." Satsuki rubbed the back of her head, looking at the lunch in her hand. "I'll have to thank her when I get back."

The two girls waved goodbye, Sammy running up to hug Sage around the legs before running after Satsuki. He watched them go, shaking his head at how quick the little girl was to adapting to living with them. Actually, now that he thought about it, Laura was quick to adjust as well. _Must be a family trait._

"Okaasan, I'll be going now."

"Oh no you don't," she shook her head, her back to him once again as she prepared something on the counter. "You're not leaving here until you eat something."

"Mom…" He appreciated the thought, since he seldom ran into his mother on school days. But the delay was wearing on him.

"Don't start, Sage. Satsuki and Sammy both had breakfast this morning. I expect you to do the same. You need the extra energy today!"

"But I can't eat a lot in the morning." _Not while I've been getting up this late._ He'd normally get up a few hours before school in order to have breakfast before leaving. But he'd been skipping out on eating the past few weeks for the sake of getting to school on time. "Okaasan, I'll just eat something between cla—mmph!!"

"Eat." She tapped his nose lightly. "I have your jacket in the drier. Laura gave it to me last night." She walked across the room, giving her son a look that meant to wait for her here, before exiting the kitchen.

Sage scowled at the spot his mother just vacated, biting down on the piece of toast that she had stuck in his mouth in order to silence his protests. _Guess I'm stuck here, whether I like it or not._

He was in the middle of contemplating how his mother got him to bend to her wishes, whether he liked it or not, when it came to him that the house was rather quiet. _Otousan's at work, Ojiisama should be in the dojo, and Yayoi… _Well, his sister always dropped in and out whenever she pleased. All he knew was that she wasn't home at the moment.

Sage sat down at the kitchen table, placing his chin in his hand as he chewed. "Okaasan, where's Laura?"

"She went out for a jog," his mother replied from somewhere down the hall.

"How long ago?"

"About half an hour?" She popped her head through the kitchen door, a inquisitive look on her face. "Why?"

He shrugged. "It's just so quiet."

Mrs. Date gave him an odd smirk, going back into the hall. "She doesn't make that much noise, Sage."

_Oh really?_ Obvious, his mother had yet to hear one of their notorious arguments. Sage forced down his amusement, finishing off the rest of his toast. That would certainly be a sight to see, but he'd rather avoid such a confrontation right now. _She left again. And yesterday too, before and after picking me up. And again in the afternoon to speak with Rowen._ Laura had been spending more time outside of the house than in, a fact that was quickly bothering Sage. _She might be spotted, with her powers in the state that they're in. And she goes out without telling anyone?? She has to be more cautious than that!_

He must have been frowning, for when his mother reentered the room she had a worried tone when addressing him. "Sage, is something wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, I was just…" He got up guiltily. "Never mind. Is that my jacket?"

She nodded handing over the dark material that was folded across her arm. It was warm to the touch and smelled fresh; a comforting feeling as Sage slipped on his school jacket, buttoning it up like he normally did. He was actually surprised that Laura had this in her bag. He would have thought it to be lost in the fire.

He raised an eyebrow at his mother, who was gazing at him with that look that only mother's had. The one that read, 'my baby boy is growing up so fast' or 'he's turned out to be such a handsome young man.' Sage waited patiently for which one it was going to be.

"You're growing up to be such a fine young man," she began, missing the knowing look on her son's face. "I'm so happy that you've finally found a nice young lady to court."

Sage was so glad that he wasn't doing anything at the moment because if he was, like walking, he would have failed miserably. _Me and…!! Ugh!! GOD no!!!_ "I'm not courting her," he replied with such smoothness that it was impossible to tell that he wanted to gag. 

"But you lent her your jacket," she smiled skittishly, for a moment a young hopeless romantic instead of a practical mother of three. "Wasn't that sweet of you."

"It was cold out and she was sick," Sage defended himself, pulling out a carton of orange juice from the fridge and pouring himself a glass to wash out the foul taste he felt in his mouth. True, Laura was beautiful, and nice company when she wanted to be. But Sage had decided long before that she was too arrogant, loud, and tomboyish for his tastes. "Besides, I'd lend my jacket to any other girl in the same situation."

"But you wouldn't fix tea for them."

"That's…" Sage began but found he had no legitimate excuse for last night. And when he did finally come up with an appropriate excuse, Mrs. Date had already shuffled him off to school. That 'mother's smile' was on her face again, but for a different reason this time, one that he didn't like as she wished him a good day.

***

That gentle dismissal was a sure sign that his mother still held onto her silly notion that there was something between Laura and him. _Oh, there's something between us alright,_ Sage thought as he made his way to school. _Just make a complete u-turn and head about a thousand miles in the opposite direction of what you're thinking and you'll find it._

He couldn't understand why his mother would think such a thing. _She's only been at my house for two days, and the only time Okaasan has actually seen us _talk_ was when I got back from the hospital._ Sage went over that meeting in his head as he walked, finding nothing in that conversation that could have lead his mother into believing what she did. But then, his mind came across something else that might have been the cause of Mrs. Date's statement. _She stayed at my bedside all night when I was in the hospital…_

Sage groaned aloud, wanting to bang his head against something. _And now, Laura's living with me. _"This is just great. I hope no one in school finds out."

"Find out what?"

He nearly jumped out of his skin, taking a step back from the girl that had suddenly appeared by his side. "Lilly! …Hi!" he greeted, then mentally kicked himself when his voice rang a tad higher than normal. _Well, _that_ was smooth._

The underclassman tilted her head to the side, light brown locks swaying with the movement. "Are you… okay?" she asked. "You look a bit tense."

"I—" Sage shut his mouth again, deciding it'd be best to stay silent till he regained his senses. _Lilly Takashima…_ She was a freshman at his high school; a girl he'd only meet on occasion. Nonetheless, she was closer to him than any of the other girls he'd talk to regularly. And for that reason…

"Sorry." He watched as she lowered her head in apology. "I forgot. …Should I be going now?"

"Lilly, that's not it."

"It's alright, Sempai." She looked up at him, smiling, despite the melancholy air that had taken over her countenance. "I wouldn't want to trouble you. I know how hectic your life can get."

_Hectic isn't the word for it_, he thought, running a hand through his hair. They had stopped walking by then, standing in the sidewalk. "I'm sorry."

Her smile brightened. "Sempai, it's alright, really. You don't have to keep apologizing to me," she insisted quietly. "I'm actually happy that you'd think of me." That quiet smile of hers drooped slightly. "I wouldn't have run up to you like this. But you haven't been by lately…"

"About that." He didn't know what kind of excuse he was going to give. Fighting demons… Bickering with the new transfer student… Serving detention with said transfer student… All of it sounded lame to him. "I've been…"

"Busy," Lilly finished for him, surprising the blonde yet again. "I know. It's hard being popular, isn't it?"

"Well…"

"Sempai…"

Sage looked at her, reading what the tone of her call meant, and looked down at his watch. "Right. We should get going."

Lilly had already started walking faster in order to increase the distance between them. "I'll walk down Houna, so no one will see that we were together."

"Lilly, wait."

"Yes, Sempai?"

Sage sighed. She always went out of her way for him. And it was mainly his fault. "I'll take Houna," he said. "You just head on to school."

"But Sempai—"

"Don't worry about it." He had already walked pass her, turning left at the next intersection. "Are you working on anything right now?"

She gave a start at the abrupt change in subjects. "H-Hai. I've started a new piece, though I only have the intro at the moment."

Sage smiled. "Great! I'll stop by to hear it sometime. Alright?"

"Hai!" Lilly bowed. "Arigato gozaimas, Sempai."

He bowed back, then headed down the street.

***

Huff! Huff! _Maybe I should have just…_ Huff! _…walked to school with Lilly…_ Huff! _…and ignore all the people that'd be looking…_ Huff! _…at us._

That missed opportunity seemed rather inviting at that moment, especially since he was now running in order to arrive vaguely on time. _Stupid construction workers._ The next street he was supposed to turn down was blocked off because of roadwork. _They didn't have to close down the sidewalks too. _Sage found himself traveling down another block before finally getting back on his detoured path to school. But better him than Lilly.

Sage had met the aspiring pianist at the start of his second year, his reputation as being the most wanted bachelor on campus already well established. She was timid, with a soft-spoken voice and humble personality. Not a person one would normally associate with a boy holding the title of 'biggest flirt.' And that's exactly how they wanted it to be. Sage _hated_ gossip with a passion, especially when it aspired from half-baked notions from bored imaginations. He and Lilly were only friends. Actually, he saw her more as a younger sibling he needed to protect from the 'horrors' of high school. Her first year started out pleasant enough. There was no need for him to enter the fray and mess things up with how complicated his life was. 

_She's still having problems with people watching her perform. _Sage chuckled to himself at the memory of her last case of stage fright. _Though I have a feeling that she'd stand the constant publicity just to hang out with me more._

He shook his head, knowing that the underclassman would have walked down this street without a second thought. _Lilly, you're too sweet for your own good._

Sage just turned his last corner, Han'a High already within his sights when he stopped abruptly. He ducked back behind the corner, eyes narrowing at the pair standing in front of the school gates.__

Laura was talking with Cye off to the side of the front gates, behind the walls surrounding the school. And from what he could judge by their stances, it was not idle chatter. The girl's hands moved in time with her words; short, to the point, and very serious. She seemed to be the one doing the talking, the auburn-haired boy only nodding a few times here and there for confirmation, his expression also set with the weight of their conversation. Though he seemed a bit on edge, constantly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

They had finished as quickly as they had started; Laura jogging off to resume her exercises, and Cye entering the school grounds in order to return to class. After a minute or so, Sage pulled away from the corner he was hiding behind, a frown etched into his delicate features. Something was going on. He was sure of it.

***

"You are crazy."

To think that he was thought of as the most level-headed of their group next to Cye. But apparently, even Kento had more sense than him at the moment.

"Oh really?" A thin, golden eyebrow rose, challenging the boy in front of him.

"Yes," he nodded. "Mentally _deranged_."

The blonde smirked. "Can a crazy person do _this_."

He charged, Rowen following him as best he could, but Sage had gotten the jump on him at the outset, driving up to the inside court and scoring an easy lay up on his friend. There were cheers all around from his teammates, and many screams from the group of girls watching on the sidelines. Sage kept smiling, mainly to irk his blue-haired companion.

Rowen shook his head, going back to his position as one of his teammates went to the line, the ball going into play a few seconds later. Everything was in motion after that.

"I'm not surprised you came to school," he said, moving back and forth to keep himself open for an upcoming pass. "But gym class? C'mon now!" He caught the ball, backing up against Sage to try and gain some ground, but found that his opponent wouldn't let up. Rowen passed the ball back to a classmate that had cut in front to assist him, watching as he streaked towards the basket. "You're pushing yourself too far too fast."

"I told you I was fine," he gritted, trying to hold a conversation while guarding Rowen at the same time.

The shot was made, but fell short, bouncing off the rim of the hoop. Sage's team got the rebound, the holder dribbling the ball down the court to their basket. The blonde ran forward to get himself open, his teammate passing the ball to him once he was clear. But Rowen cut in at the last second, stealing the ball away from the bewildered boy and running back in the opposite direction.

"You may be fit enough to play, but you're still as slow as hell," Rowen cried once Sage caught up to him. He scowled at Rowen's mocking smirk, the younger teen pulling back up to half court, luring his blonde friend over to him in a blatant challenge. "C'mon, Sage. Let's see what ya got!"

Rowen shot the ball to one of his teammates, then immediately sprinted in the opposite direction, moving along the edge of the court with Sage following right behind. The pass back was made, Rowen ready to make his shot.

"It's not going to be that easy!" Sage jumped up the same time Rowen did, arms raised for the block. He thought he had him, but the boy's smirk proved otherwise, Sage noticing too late that Rowen had not jumped straight up, but had angled back. _Fade away!?_

Effectively avoiding the block, Rowen released the ball from his hands, sending it sailing through the air to land neatly in the basket with a soft swoosh! He fell to the floor, but not before shouts of praise reached his ears. The students that had been watching from the sidelines cheered, this time for Rowen as his team congratulated him on such an awesome shot.

Sage, on the other hand, had a hand on his hip, shaking his head at the boy before helping him to his feet. "You really love that move, don't you?"

"It's my trademark shot," Rowen shrugged, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Can't go through a game without making that shot."

Sage rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hashiba!! Date!!" The two boys turned to the source of the call, Sensei Udon, their gym instructor. "Quit the chit chatter and get back to the game!!"

"Hai!"

The duo quickly shuffled back to their positions, but the chatter did not cease.

"So where's Cye?" Sage asked when their sensei had his back turned. "Doesn't he have a free period right now?" The brunette usually came in to TA their class, mainly to get a chance to play basketball against Rowen. But today, the upperclassman was notably absent.

"Yeah, but his train leaves in about an hour," Rowen answered, watching the ball bounce on the rim. Once. Twice. "He left last period." It didn't make it in. He and several other boys jumped up for the rebound.

Violet eyes widened for a second. _Cye… left? But it doesn't take that long to get to Naruto by train. Why would he leave early?_

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not notice the mini battle for the ball underneath the basket till one of the players, finally able to grab the ball, slammed right into him in his haste to get the pass off. The two went down in a tangle of arms and legs, Sage hitting the ground first with a startled cry.

"Sage!" The game immediately stopped, the boys forming a loose circle around to two as they tried to pick themselves up. The boy, Sean, had risen unsteadily, still a bit disoriented from the fall but otherwise fine. Sage, however, was sitting on the floor with his eyes wide and downcast, the violet orbs going in and out of focus, and if in the middle of a battle.

"Sage!" Rowen called again, grabbing the blonde by the underarm and hauling him to his feet. "Hey man! Are you alright?? Why were you just standing there??"

He didn't respond. That and the fact that he seemed to be supporting more than half his weight had gotten Rowen worried. _I _knew_ he was pushing himself too much!_ "Sage! C'mon! Talk to me!!"

Sage groaned, wearily placing his face in the palm of his hand before he collapsed in Rowen's arms. "_Sage!!_"

"What's going on?" Sensei Udon broke through the circle of boys, lines creasing across his forehead at the sight. "He is alright?"

"Sean rammed into him by accident after getting the rebound," one of the students had offered.

"He… He just got out of the hospital a few days ago," Rowen said as a way to explain. He draped Sage's arm around his neck, hoisting him up as best he could. "He's still a bit weak."

Sensei Udon nodded, making way for them to pass. "Can you take him to the infirmary by yourself?"

Rowen stole a glance at his best friend, his hand still covering his face from view. But he had noticed how Sage's weight had shifted in an attempt to help him out, at least a little bit. It was a good thing he hadn't completely passed out. "I'll be fine. Thank you."

***

The walk out of the gymnasium did not take as long as he had predicted; what with him dragging Sage along at a snail's pace. But the blonde had made an effort to walk partly on his own. Rowen still had his arm around his shoulder while the other kept a steady hand on the swordsman's waist, guiding him along the path towards Kyo-san's office.

He had been trying to figure out what had caused all of this. It was so sudden. Sage's fatigue and dizziness seemed to jump out of nowhere, considering how fit the blonde was when playing basketball. If anything, the collision would have caused him some pain from where Sean had struck him and from the fall itself.

Rowen stopped, eyeing the double doors of the school's main building, blocking their path. It had been easy when they had left, since the doors of the gym swung outward, but now this could prove to be a problem. He looked at Sage again, his head still lowered so that the archer couldn't see his facial expression. But he seemed to be a little better than he was before. Rowen wasn't supporting nearly as much of his weight like he did earlier, and the blonde's groans of illness had faded to silence.

"Sage," he prodded gently. "How ya feeling?"

There was no answer, but Sage lifted his head ever so slightly. Rowen had to bend in order to get a look at his face. And all his concern and fear vanished within a heartbeat.

"You little bastard!!" He shoved Sage against the wall, the blonde grunting in pain upon impact, but chuckling nonetheless. "You were _faking_?!?!?!"

"Hey, be gentle with me, Ro," Sage flinched, rubbing a sore spot on his side. "Sean managed to ram his elbow into my rib when he fell on me."

"I was _worried_ about you!!"

"And for that, I'm forever grateful."

Rowen clenched and unclenched his fists before folding his arms across his chest. "I want an explanation. A _good_ explanation. And I want it now."

Sage pushed himself off the wall, dusting off his clothes. "I need to get home."

The reply was devoid of any humor, making Rowen lower his arms, his indignation forgotten. "It has to do with Cye, doesn't it? With what I said." Sage nodded. "I don't know what's up with that either," he ventured, running a hand through his hair. "Why he had to leave so early. Especially considering…" He stopped.

"Considering what?" Sage asked.

"Well, I assume that Ryo was the one who ended up telling you about Cye's battle at Kanaji." He nodded. "During the battle, Cye had used his surekill twice. The first acted like I had expected. Weak. But the second went _beyond_ what the Torrent armor is capable of at _full_ power. That's where I got the idea to restore our powers at the armor's places of origin, because it was raining the second time around. But I have a feeling that the sudden power boost didn't just die with the rain."

"So you think that he doesn't need to go to the Naruto Whirlpools," Sage said after a moment's deliberation. "Because his armor's power has already been restored to him."

"That's the idea, although I can't confirm," he shrugged apologetically. "My senses aren't what they used to be."

Sage heard the hidden inquiry Rowen's words had presented, searching through his own memory of Cye ever since he woke up at the hospital. "I can't be certain myself, since all three of your aura's had an energy boost ever since the armors were returned. But…" His mind went back to that morning, when he saw Cye with Laura. "…I think you might be right."

"If that's the case, then why's he going?" He didn't get an answer, but the blonde had one of those looks on his face that implied he wasn't entirely as clueless as he was. "You got an idea?"

"Maybe," he replied, thinking a moment longer before a mischievous smirk spread across his face. "You gonna help me convince Kyo-san that I'm dying?"

Rowen grinned. "With pleasure!"

***

Ziiiiip! Laura closed up her duffel bag, slinging the light pack over her shoulder. Packing had been easy enough since she didn't have much, only what she was able to bring with her from the apartment. Quite a depressing realization, but she didn't let it get to her. 

She looked over the room to see if she forgot anything, then checked the time. It was close to noon. _Sammy should be having lunch right now._ Laura smiled. She had left a note in her lunchbox telling of her leave. Though she'd prefer to tell her sister in person, with the trip being a secret, the note was the best option she had. _Well… time to go._

Laura opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, calculating how long it would take her to get to the station when she turned the corner and immediately backed up, hiding in the hall. _No way!_ She wanted to peek around the corner again, just to make sure, but knew that to be a risk within itself. Besides, there was no one else in the house that had blonde hair… _His_ blonde hair. _GOD! Why is he _here_?!?! He's supposed to be in school!!_

This was bad. _Very_ bad. But first thing's first. She needed to get back into her room.

With her _ninjutsu_ training guiding her, Laura slid through the door with ease, listening by the crack in the hinges for any movement on his part. _Now how am I going to get out?_ Her shoes were still sitting by the front door.

Waiting, she continued to listen, footsteps fading and rising. A door closed from somewhere upstairs, indicating that Sage had gone to his room, most likely to change out of his uniform. That didn't give her much time. 

Opening her window, she tossed her bag outside, then left the room. Her ears always open to any sudden sounds, Laura walked to the entrance hallway, grabbing her shoes before exiting through the front door. She closed the door quietly behind her, slipping on her shoes before circling around the house to where she discarded her bag. Glancing around again for any signs that she was spotted, Laura pulled the strap over her shoulder and headed straight for the dojo. 

She had promised Mrs. Date to see her when she was leaving, the only one aware of her trip to Naruto. It would have been rude of her otherwise to leave without telling at least one adult. 

The older woman was in the middle of class when she entered, waiting for a break in exercise to wave her over. "You're leaving already?" she asked while watching the students practice today's lesson. "That's good Fae! Keep it up!"

"Yes," she bowed. "Thank you for watching Sammy for me."

"That's the fifth time you've thanked me today." Mrs. Date giggled at how Laura seemed to fidget where she stood. "Don't worry. She's not a bother at all. In fact, it brings back memories of when my kids were still young." She smiled, reminiscing before laughing again. "I think I liked it better back then. At least they didn't argue with me."

Laura bit back her own giggles, imagining how Sage was at the age of six when her appointment with Cye brought her back to reality. "Miyoko-san, I must be going now."

"Oh right. Say hello to your aunt for me," Mrs. Date waved to her before cupping her hands around her mouth. "And can you tell Sage to drive carefully?" 

"Sure thing!" she answered back, a frown creasing her face once her back was turned. _Tell Sage to drive carefully?_ She shrugged it off in a hurry, going out the back of the dojo. _He must be running errands for her. But he can drive??_ She smirked. _Who would have guessed. _

The exit lead to the house's driveway, which was at the adjacent side of the front entrance. _And it's a blind spot from Sage's room,_ she noted with a grin. That was right before her smile faltered, a solitary figure standing in the driveway. 

His arms were folded in front of his chest, his body leaning against the side of the car, a pearl white Corolla. He had been waiting for her.

"Where are you going?" he asked when she didn't say anything, preferring to stand still at the edge of the driveway and stare at him in disbelief. 

She was surprised at how his inquiry lacked the accusing tone that one would expect in a situation like this. After all, she _was_ sneaking out. But then again, people didn't normally sneak out of a house at noon.

"Out," she replied nonchalantly.

"Where to?" he asked, equally smooth. "The gym? Or maybe a place to change for a little lunch date with a handsome fellow you just met."

She knew her fingernails were biting into the strap of her bag, trying to contain the anger than had suddenly sprung up at that sly accusation. "Sorry, but living with you for two days doesn't mean I'd pick up on _your_ dating habits." 

He seemed unfazed by her retort. In fact, he _smiled_. An act that quickly pushed her anger up a few more levels. _Is he _patronizing_ me??_

Sage had that 'look.' The one that said he knew something that she didn't. And he was getting a kick out of keeping it from her. Laura couldn't understand how someone who was _nice_ enough to serve her tea could be such a _jackass_ with a snap of the fingers.

"No need to be harsh," he waved his hands, trying to calm her down but knowing very well that it irritated her even more. "Were you going to walk?"

"No, I was going to take the bus," she snapped back, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 

Sage smiled again, this time opening the car door and getting inside. "C'mon. I'll give you a lift."

"I'm not getting in a car with _you_!" she cried out, fed up with him. _If he actually thinks I'll accept help from him after he…!!_

"You'll be late for your train." 

The phrase was simple. The meaning was there, along with the truth and the hard facts. Facts that she had a very difficult time swallowing. It was giving her so much trouble that she didn't speak, remaining mute for a few minutes.

Sage, in the meantime, leaned back in his seat, one foot still out on the pavement. He waited, listening to the silence that was his companion before the passenger side door opened. Laura threw her duffel bag in the back before taking her own seat, slamming the door shut and putting on her seatbelt in annoyance. She roughly folded her arms over her chest and slumped down in her seat, brooding.

Sage paid her no mind, getting fully inside the car before closing the door and starting the ignition.

***

He knew.

He had _known_ the entire time they were talking outside. He knew of her plans, and she bet he knew about Cye as well. And he had just been waiting to see how she'd react to him knowing. 

Now, the best way to get him back was to take it in for stride, as if it wasn't such a big deal and ruin the blonde's fun. But that's not how it happened.

Laura didn't take it very well. And she was pissed off for more than one reason. 

The main cause of her aggravation was the young man sitting across from her—Sage Date—who had been toying with her from the start. Most likely out of boredom. She had noticed that the blonde had a chronic habit of wanting to get the better of her by means of catching her off guard. He seemed to find amusement in seeing her surprised. 

The second reason was more personal. The fact that she had actually gotten caught. Laura prided herself in her heritage and training, wanting to live up to her family name. And _ninjutsu_ was her clan's strongest point. To be caught… Not even caught. To be _cut off_… was a giant blow to her pride as a ninja. And being caught by a certain haughty, blonde-haired halfwit wasn't much consolation either.

"How long are you going to pout there?"

"I'm not pouting," she growled.

"…That looks like a pout to me." He was smiling. She could hear in it his voice.

Laura took in a confined breath, still not bothering to look at him. "What will it take for you to shut up?"

There was a pause, the boy thinking for a moment before she felt him smile again. "A kiss."

Laura grinded her teeth together, the muscles in her arms constricting as she kept them firmly folded across her chest. Sage had seen her left hand twitched, silently breathing a sigh of relief when that was the only thing it did. He _was_ within her backhanding distance, after all. 

_She has a lot more control today. I'll give her that._ And strangely enough, he had a lot more tolerance towards her violent nature. _Maybe we _have_ changed…_

"How did I ever get caught by a moron like you."

_Or maybe not._ His eye had twitched at that muttered remark. "Does it really matter?"

Laura looked at him pointedly. "I don't like being thought of as predictable."

He unwittingly smiled. "You're not." _Far from it._ Truth be told, Sage had just gone home to change, planning on seeing Cye, despite his grounded status, and find out what he was up to. But he had stopped by the dojo first, and his mother had told him of the girl's train ticket to Naruto. He had known that Laura was involved somehow, but he didn't expect her to be going with Cye._ I just thought she had gotten him to do something for her._

Laura was still glaring at him, one eyebrow raised at his reply. 'I'm not?' the expression asked, demanding then for an answer as to how she got caught if it wasn't because he had predicted her moves. 

Sage chuckled, his eyes focused on the road. "But your luck really sucks."

She growled, slumping further in her seat, one of her feet rising to be placed on the dashboard.

"Don't even."

She glared at him, her foot suspended in mid air before she stomped it on the ground, turning away from him and mumbling something about guys and cars.

***

When they had reached the station, Laura had grabbed her bag and gotten out the car without a word of thanks, storming off to the platform and not looking back. Sage shrugged it off, figuring that she was still mad at him.

Getting out himself, he leaned back against the car, crossing his arms over his chest. He scanned the crowd of people waiting to get on the train. They hadn't started boarding yet. 

He kept Laura in part of his line of vision, the people surrounding her always in check by his keen violet eyes. He felt a little embarrassed when he realized what he was doing, and almost turned his gaze away, but thought it to be better safe than sorry. 

A cab was coming up at his left, and Sage grinned at who happened to step out of it. "Cye!"

The boy jumped, then turned extremely pale at who had called him._ Oh, he's sweating._ He knew he shouldn't find humor in his friend's discomfort, but it was just so funny. 

Sage sauntered over to him, Cye fumbling with his bag before regaining some sort of composure. "Sage," he began, hoping that his voice was some semblance of his normal pitch. "What are you doing here?"

"Just running an errand for my mom. And you?"

"Oh, my train to Naruto leaves today."

"So early… There's no trains leaving tomorrow?"

"Ah, well… Not exactly, but—" The whistle blew, the PA system crackling to life with the announcement that they were now boarding passengers bound for Naruto. "Sorry. But I've got to go," he laughed nervously, pointing towards the platform. "They might leave without me."

Sage nodded, signaling for him to go. "Tell Laura to stop pouting for me, will ya?"

"Oh sure! No prob—" He froze. Caught like a deer in the headlights. "…Sage, I didn't mean to—"

The blonde raised a hand to stop him. "If you decide to tell me about it now, you'll miss your train." He smiled at the bewildered look on Cye's face. "It's okay. You guys just watch out for each other. I'd feel guilty if I found out something happened to you when I had let you go."

"Why?" Cye asked, expression turned serious after his initial shock had worn off. "Why _are_ you letting her go?"

_Why am I letting her go?_ Not 'them.' But her. "Because I'm not Ryo."

"Sage…" Cye warned.

He shrugged. "It's the truth, isn't it?"

Cye was giving him one of those stern looks. There was more to it than that, and he wanted to hear it.

_Why am I letting her go?_ "She can take care of herself. I don't need to watch her."

"It doesn't dismiss my concerns," he added as an afterthought. "It's just that, she's having a hard time trusting us. It doesn't help that Ryo's constantly watching out for her. It makes a person feel… inept, you know?" The words caught up with him after he had spoken them, and he laughed suddenly, shaking his head.

Cye raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "Sage?"

"Now I know why she was so mad," he chuckled to himself, eyes dancing in comprehension before he turned back to the brunette. "Cye, can you do me a favor?"

***

"What took you so long?" Laura looked at the British boy curiously as he walked down the isle. He had the oddest look on his face; a mix of shock and utter confusion. "Something wrong?" 

"I just talked to Sage."

She raised a hand to her mouth, realizing her error. "I should have warned you beforehand. I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright," he said, regarding Laura with that same bewildered look on his face. "He asked me to relay you a message."

"Really?" she deadpanned, not finding any humor in the turn of events. "You don't have to repeat whatever he said to you. I think I'm better off not hearing it."

"Actually, I think you should." Laura looked up at him, now more confused than angry. And when she didn't say anything to hinder him, he continued. "He said for you to have a good trip. And that he was sorry for teasing you earlier. He didn't mean to offend you."

Cye wasn't exactly sure what reaction he'd get from the girl. He was already shocked as is by the message alone. 

Laura lowered her head, her fists clenched tightly in her lap. "That jerk."

He had reached out to touch her shoulder, but she had already calmed down on her own. Though she still seemed frustrated, resting her head against her hands. She stayed like that, Cye standing next to her, ignoring the attendant that had come towards them, asking him to take his seat. He wanted to make sure that she was okay first.

Laura then moved her elbow against the windowsill, placing her chin against her open palm. The train had yet to start moving. But Sage's car was already gone from the parking lot, the vacant space glaring at her, making her feel even worse.

She laughed, humorlessly. _He always has to act so cool._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I don't know what to say other than… SORRY!! ::bows apologetically, knowing that someone, namely Panthera, was going to hit her with a sledgehammer:: Yes, I know. A cliffhanger… ish. BUT, I was able to come out with this at the end of June instead of early July, so give me some credit. Writing DOES take a lot of time. 

Next chapter update is… unknown. ^^;; Since I'm not in school anymore, I don't know when I'm updating. ^^;; I'm just so lazy. Plus, in my apparent boredom, I decided to create a website dedicated to this work of fanfiction. It's not up yet, mainly because I wanted to expand the number of pages I have to unlimited and I don't like posting things half finished, so you guys will have to wait. ^_^ Any suggestions as to what you'd like to see on a site like this would be helpful, though I _do_ have a pretty good idea of what I want to do. 

Leave a review!! Rants, raves, opinions, bullsh*t… ^-^ you know I love hearing from you, even if it's mindless chatter. ^.^ Ja ne!!


	41. UC: Phone Record

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Phone Record_

(Day 18-19)

By: Little Ucchan

"Wow… _This_ is where we're staying?" His eyes roved over the one story establishment, taking in the neighborhood and the surrounding sea of sand. A summerhouse by the beach. What more could he ask for?

"Yup," Laura answered offhandedly, fiddling with something at the door. "A family friend owns the property." 

"And they said we could stay here without any adults? That's very trusting of them." He stopped his wandering when he didn't get a response for the girl. Eyeing her curiously, Cye approached her back. "Laura?"

He heard her grunt, followed by a shake and a click as the door opened, only to stop two inches in, the door colliding with a chain lock. Laura cursed under her breath, sliding her fingers in between the gap to the other keyhole. That's when Cye noticed the small pick in her hand. 

"W-What are you doing??" 

"Cye, do you mind staying quiet for two seconds?" Unbeknown to him at the time, his voice had risen considerably when he spoke. "I need to get through this lock before the alarm sounds."

"_What?!_"

Another click was hear, the chain dropping against the door with a clang! Laura pushed open the door and flicked on the lights, rushing to the automated alarm system on the left side of the entrance hall. She pressed the button that was labeled 'disarm' and proceeded to dial in the four digit code, which her aunt had given her written on a slip of paper in her back pocket. There were a few beeps before the red light turned to green, the word 'Welcome!' scrolling across the small display monitor.

"Phew!" She wiped the perspiration from her forehead with the back of her sleeve. "That was close." She blinked, finally noticing that Cye was out on the front porch, gawking at her openly. "What?"

"You just broke in here!"

_Geez, can you say it any louder?_ "I had to," she stated as a matter of fact. "Remember, I planned this trip within the last 48 hours. Do you think I actually had _time_ to get a key?"

Laura grabbed her bag, taking one look at Cye's shocked-stiff form before she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. "Don't fret. The owners know that we're here. And my aunt will be here tomorrow. Just relax, okay?" She smiled, taking off her shoes and walking into the living room. "Just think of it as a little vacation. We're not going to work the _entire_ time we're here."

That thought succeeded in easing his mind just long enough for him to realize how tired he was. Cye yawned, just making it to the couch before he fell, his face buried in the soft cushions. "I'm about ready to go to bed."

She looked at the boy sympathetically. After all that she'd put him through today, his stress level must be off the scale. "All the rooms are down that hall." She pointed to her right. "There's three of them. Two singles and a master bedroom."

"I think I'll take a single." Cye rose from the couch, stopping in front of the hall for a moment. "What time are we supposed to meet your aunt?"

"11:00 for brunch." 

"So we're going into the city?"

"Pretty much. Why?"

"I just wanted to know what time I should get up." He smiled cheerfully. "I want to look around the beach first before we leave."

She tilted her head inquiringly at his enthusiasm. "Do you like the sea?"

Cye chuckled. "If any of the guys heard that, they'd think it was a stupid question."

Laura smiled as he left, giggling at the implication. _A lover of water… Funny how that'd suit him perfectly._ She glanced around the room again before heading down the same hall to the other vacant single. _I guess I should go to bed as well._ She stretched her arms, dropping her bag by the foot of her bed. The train ride had worn on her. Between conducting her research on the armors, nursing a killer headache, and spilling her beans to Cye, she was very tired. _And its all _his_ fault._

She felt her anger rise, but it soon simmered to a quiet sizzle, dying out completely in a matter of seconds. With an exasperated sigh, Laura fell back on her bed, arms sprawled out across the sheets as she stared up at the ceiling. 

_"He said for you to have a good trip. And that he was sorry for teasing you earlier. He didn't mean to offend you…"_

_Tch. How can I possibly have a good trip if he leaves me with_ that _kind of parting? _She frowned. _I feel guilty already._

She hadn't meant to blow up at him like that. But he had placed her on the defensive from the outset. _Okay… maybe I was already defensive, even before he came._ Why had she been on edge? Why, out of all the times, did she choose that moment to be sensitive?

_"C'mon." he opened the car door, getting inside. "I'll give you a lift."_

_"I'm not getting in a car with _you_!"_

_"You'll be late for your train." _

"Damn." Laura covered her eyes with the back of her hand. She didn't know how she could have missed it before. Blinded by anger and pride, she had missed his outstretched hand. 

_I feel like such a fool._

Okay, there. She'd admit it. She was wrong. But now that she knew this, what was she going to do. Wait till they returned to Tokyo or… 

_Or what?_ Laura demanded. _Call him?_ She scoffed, that being her most ridiculous idea yet. _Right._ She sat up, drawing her legs up. _Me, call Sage._ She hugged her knees and looked at the phone on the nightstand before shaking her head, turning away. 

_What's wrong with me? I've been acting so strange today… Is it really because of him? _She could hardly believe that one boy could have this much of an effect on her. Rather, her confrontation with Sage had triggered something else. Something that left her dazed, tired, and confused. A lost of direction. 

With worn, vulnerable eyes, Laura gazed at the phone again. Somehow, the idea didn't seem so ludicrous anymore. 

***

…Riing! 

…Riing! 

Satsuki picked up the cordless, chewing on some popcorn before answering the phone. "Hello? Date residence… This is she. Who's calling?"

She straightened up from her position on the floor, leaning her back against the coffee table. "Oh! Hi Laura! Man, why didn't you say you were leaving? I wanted to thank you for lunch. …Ah, I see. So how's Naruto?" She laughed at her reply. "That _late_?? You must be tired. So what can I do for ya? …Okay, I'll tell Mom that you got there safely. …No, she's in her room right now. …Sammy? …She's with me. We're watching a movie but, haha, I take it she's not used to staying up late?" 

Satsuki blinked. "She _is_?? …Well she fell asleep on the couch. I was gonna move her in a bit… She's okay. Misses you though." She laughed again. "Don't worry. I'll keep the little munchkin busy."

There was a pause in the conversation, the late night movie droning in the background. "Sage…?" She raised an eyebrow. "He's in his room, asleep no doubt… Yeah, he's still grounded. You wanna talk to him? …I _know_ he's grounded! …But you want to talk to him right? …Don't lie! I can tell!" Satsuki giggled. "Don't worry, I'll handle it. …Uh huh. He won't get in trouble. _Trust_ me. Just call back later tonight, okay? …Alright then …Okay. Ja ne!"

Click!

***

…Riing! Riing!

…Riing! Riing!

The phone was an annoying disturbance in the middle of the night, making Sage cringe at the blaring noise by his bedside. He blinked blearily at the ceiling, roused out of his sleep for a moment before he rolled over, pulling the blankets over him to drown out the sound. 

The ringing continued. He didn't know for how long. But when he awoke again the phone was still at it. No one had bothered to pick it up. _Don't tell me no one can hear it._

"Tch." His hand shot out in the darkness, groping the top of the nightstand for the phone. _They ban me from doing anything and then expect me to answer the phone._ He finally found it, and picked up the receiver. _Why am I not surprised._ "Hello?"

He must have been more tired than he thought, for it took him a full minute to realize who had spoken on the other end. "Laura…?" Sage rubbed his eyes, turning slightly to catch a glimpse of the time. "It's one thirty in the morning," he groaned still half asleep. "Why are you calling so late?"

'Why are you calling at all?' was the other question that buzzed at the back of his mind, but he didn't voice it. 

"Sorry," she heard her say after a moment. "I woke you, didn't I?"

There was something in her tone. Something that made him hold his tongue, reigning in any sarcastic remarks that had come to mind at her reply. "No," he answered softly, sitting up in his bed. "It's alright. …What's up?"

It was silent on the other end. He waited.

"Can we… talk?" she asked. "I… I know you're tired but… Do you think…? I mean, do you mind if… we talk for a bit?"

It was his turn to be silent. The request… Well it wasn't just the request that surprised him. It was the honestly behind it. She was letting her defenses down, just to talk to him.

Sage leaned forward, eyes glancing at the crack underneath his door. The lights were still out. No one was awake. "Sure… Okay."

***

At the summerhouse, Laura was fiddling with the phone cord, wrapping and unwrapping the coils around her fingers. Her request had sounded pitiful. If she had been in a _normal_ state of mind, she would have slapped herself for sounding so weak. But with how tense she was when she had asked, it was expected. And when he had said yes, she had unconsciously breathed a silent sigh of relief.

In reality, when she had called, she didn't know why she did it. Her reason escaped her. In fact, all rational thoughts were a jumbled mess within the closet of her mind. 

Solace. She needed solace. And it wasn't going to come easy, for what ailed her did not just spawn from what happened that day. 

But for Sage to be the one who could clear her mind…

"You know, this is quite uncharacteristic of you," he commented from the other end. "Calling a guy in the middle of the night." She recognized the remark as an attempt to loosen her up.

Laura laughed, despite herself. "Sorry, but my more _charming_ character traits have turned in for the night."

"Not all of them," he pointed out. "Your humor's still awake."

She smiled. "So it is."

_So strange… I feel a little better already. _Her fingers continued to play with the cord. How easy it was to be comfortable around him… She didn't recall it being this simple before. 

"Cye said that the two of you talked before he came aboard," she began. "He told me that he wasn't able to tell you the reasons behind the whole trip."

"Yeah, I figured that it might take a while to explain."

"I know." _But Cye wasn't the only person you could have asked._ "Sage, you were with me for a good half hour. Why didn't you ask me?"

"Would you have told me?" he asked in turn.

"That's not the point." She sighed. "You let me go without question. Without even a suspicious look and… And I don't understand it." His actions bemused her. She thought for certain that he was going to get in her way. But when he didn't… _You've lost me, Sage._ She shook her head. _You've completely lost me._

It was quiet on the other end. Laura wished she knew what he was thinking. She wished she was able to see his face, to read his expressions, to have some sort of hint to his reaction other than this deafening silence. But that was the blessing and the curse of the telephone. She couldn't judge, and neither could he. 

_Maybe, I should have waited till Sunday._ But would she have been able to talk to him the way she was now? 

"Laura, why have you been taking care of me for the past two days?"

She blinked, startled by the abrupt question. She didn't see the point to it, but didn't comment, instead thinking about what he had asked. _Why was I taking care of him…?_ _Why did I even bother to watch over him…? _

"To help your mother."

"Is that the only reason?"

"I wanted to—" Laura stopped mid-sentence. What was she going to say? She had started speaking, but found that she had no answer. Nothing to complete her sentence. That is until she realized that the sentence was complete within itself. It was as simple as that.

"I wanted to." 

She noticed, for some reason, she could now single out when Sage smiled just by hearing his voice. Not even. She realized that she didn't have to hear him. She could _feel_ it… Somehow, she could feel it… 

And he was smiling right now.

"Isn't that reason enough?" he asked after a moment. 

_Is it reason enough…?_

Yes.

"It is." She nodded to herself, knowing everything she needed to know at that moment. "Yes it is. Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he spoke gently. "Were you really expecting a rebuke from us?"

Laura didn't respond. He took her silence as a positive answer. 

"Why?"

Fingers glided over the phone cord distractedly before she sighed, forcing herself to stop. "I didn't think you guys trusted me enough to let me do this."

"What reason would we have not to trust you?"

She laughed bitterly. "Oh gee, I wonder!"

"Laura…"

"I've done a lot of things, Sage. Many I'm not proud of."

"_Now_," he pointed out. "But at the time, they were good, solid decisions, done for the right reasons."

_The right reasons?_ Laura shook her head. "How can you say that when the 'right reasons' lead me to attack you and the other guys?"

"It wasn't an attempt on our lives."

"And that's _good_ enough for you??"

"When every other enemy I've faced has tried to kill me… yes."

Laura sat back on her bed, eyes wandering, but unable to focus. His words had struck her. Robbed her of her own voice. …It was okay. _She_ was okay with all of them. As much as it showed through their actions, Laura had a hard time believing it till now. Sage didn't know how much of an impact he just had on her. 

"Do you always doubt your friends like this?"

"It's hard for me to trust."

"Yourself?"

No answer.

"Laura, you're a good person… Although some people might not see it. And _I_ might have a hard time seeing it—" She laughed at that. "—You're a good person. Sammy wouldn't love you so much if you weren't."

"Thanks Sage. …I appreciate you telling me that."

"Yet you don't believe me."

Laura blinked, taken aback. "I _do_ believe you."

"Then what's wrong?"

She stopped. Sage had sensed it. She didn't know how but he somehow knew that this was deeper than what happened that afternoon… Deeper than the issue of trust. For a demon hunter like herself to lose her confidence and become as vulnerable as the day of her clan's demise… there had to be something more. And he had demanded to know what it was. But did she realize herself what was bothering her when it had eluded her all day? 

At that moment, because of him, she did. And it wasn't something Sage needed to hear.

"It's my problem. I don't think that—"

"Oh, I don't think so," he cut her off. "You're in a _little_ too deep to back out now. You woke me up. You're telling me."

Laura unwittingly smiled at his persistence. Then her lips slowly pulled downward, as if weighed by gravity. "It's not something I can say so easily." To admit and to confess her vulnerability was something she adamantly avoided throughout her life. Confessing to someone she considered a rival was something she also wished to avoid. But the very nature of rivals was to challenge and improve. And Laura was not so blind as to overlook the value of a good talk. 

"I'm lost," she said quietly. "You threw me off at the station, and I guess my confusion opened up something that I wasn't willing to face." She paused, licking lips that had gone dry. Even her words sounded like a jumbled mess. She couldn't properly choose what to say. So she let her words flow, hoping that somehow the message would come across. 

"I don't know what to do. …I've been busying myself with things to do so maybe I'd have some semblance of direction but… I really don't know what I'm doing anymore. I just… _don't_. I think I've been going through life on the edge of my seat and it gets tiring sometimes. I don't know what I want to accomplish. I don't know what my goals are. What I expect. I don't even know if revenge is what I'm really after. And Kanaji… just that entire fiasco, just—" She took in a deep breath and let out a frustrated sigh, at a loss once again. 

"…Just made you feel like, everything you've built up and held onto was suddenly taken away from you."

The way Sage had quietly finished her sentence, voicing the very thoughts that she was trying so hard to say… Those knowing words had actually calmed her and turned her attention to the young man speaking on the other end. _His tone…_ "Shinjuku, one year ago." 

"Yeah," he confirmed. 

"…How do you deal?"

"Just… take a deep breath and focus on the task at hand," Sage replied after a moment of thought. "There's not much room for anything else. And if you make room, well… in my situation that kind of thought can be more of a hindrance than a help."

"So, you mean to say, get lost in the moment," Laura demanded, taking his silence as a definite yes. "That's the same as running."

"Sometimes, it's good to run." She stayed quiet, listening. "Sometimes its good to be preoccupied with the here and now. Answers to your questions, especially about your life, don't come to you in a day's time. Sometimes the only thing you can do is move forward. Even if you can't see the far-off goal, at least you're moving. And eventually, you'll see your answers."

"That's very sound advice."

"It's practiced advice," Sage said.

Laura nodded, sitting back in her bed. _Just stay focused…_ He was right. Pensive thoughts can cloud the mind. _Don't dwell on the past, or the future. Just the present, for now._

"You going to be alright?" Sage asked.

"Yeah. I'm good," she nodded to herself again. "Thanks Sage."

"Don't worry yourself about it. You just do what you have to do."

"Right."

They hung up after that. No 'goodbyes' or 'good nights.' That's not how their relationship was. But within it existed understanding, and respect. And that's how rivals should be.

***

"Sweetheart?" 

Mrs. Date opened her eyes to the early morning sunlight and her husband's face crouching over her with a pleasant smile. 

"I'm leaving now," he whispered softly, kissing her briefly on the lips. Mr. Date always took the time to announce his departure to his wife before leaving for work.

"Okay," she answered back, snuggling back into the warmth of the comforters. She'd be up and about in another half hour.

He was about to leave, but turned back suddenly, an inquisitive look crossing his features as he regarded his wife. "Miyoko, did you turn off the ringer on the phone last night?" 

She looked confused, eyebrows furrowing at the odd question. "No. Why?"

"Oh just," he smiled gently, bending down to kiss her on the forehead, smoothing out her long black hair. "Nothing. Go back to bed."

***

Cye stretched his arms over his head, relishing the feel of the warm sun on his exposed skin after a cool swim in the ocean. _That felt great._ He had gotten up early, much more early than he thought he would, and instead of just exploring the shore before they departed, he had ended up taking a dive into the water. _It's been a while since I've been at the beach._

He walked back up to the summerhouse, entering from the back. Laura was sitting on one of the kitchen stools, eating a light breakfast. 

"Have a good time?" she inquired cheerfully.

"Of course!" Cye smiled. He noticed the girl's chipper mood compared to the other day, but kept his thoughts to himself. _I guess all she needed was a good night's sleep._ "I'm going to take a quick shower," he announced.

"We're leaving in half an hour." Cye nodded at that.

Pulling out a fresh towel and the clothes he was going to wear for the day, Cye entered the bathroom, thinking to himself. They had gone on this trip to find out a way to reconnect and strengthen the armor bond he and the other four Ronin warriors shared. And the way they were going to do that was to meet Laura's aunt, Krysta Lao, who should have arrived at the Naruto Airport that morning. 

_A master of _utsubotsu_, specializing in potions and spell casting… She should know how to fix the side effects of Laura's spell. _That's what they were hoping for, at least. Unfortunately, things never went the way they planned. And unfortunately for Cye, as of late everything that didn't go their way somehow involved him. 

He sighed to himself, letting the water from the showerhead beat relentlessly down his face. If only things could be easy for them, just once. 

Finishing his shower in the next ten minutes, Cye quickly toweled off, changing into a clean shirt and slacks. He blow-dried his hair so the auburn locks wouldn't leave wet spots on his shirt, and then brushed his teeth for good measure. He wasn't like Sage when it came to grooming, but he did care about his looks, always wanting to look presentable, especially when it came to meeting new people. When he felt he was ready, Cye left the bathroom, grabbed his wallet, and met Laura out in the living room.

"My, aren't we sharp today." 

Cye looked down at his feet, trying to hide the blush on his face. "I'm not _that_ dressed up."

"No, I guess not." She smiled. "Shall we?"

***

The restaurant was within the city, but still close enough to the sea to get a taste of the cool ocean breeze. Cye smiled when he entered. _A buffet… Kento would die of happiness if he was here._

The set up was very impressive. A lot of different foods lined up the buffet table, varying from seafood to traditional dishes to even western style cuisine. A style of cooking he'd learn to appreciate._ Mia used to cook western style. _

"Cye." A hand tapped his shoulder, Laura motioning for him to follow her. 

He looked around, confused that they'd be seated so early when there were still more people waiting. "Did you make reservations?"

She shook her head. "My aunt got here before us."

Cye nodded, eyes automatically searching the crowd of diners before he remembered that he didn't know what Krysta looked like. "Anything I should know about your aunt before meeting her?"

"Yeah. She might think that you're my boyfriend."

Cye stopped. "Huh??"

"I'm just kidding," Laura giggled. "C'mon," she pulled him along. "Just relax. We're mainly going to talk about the armors, so you don't have to worry about small talk."

"Kino-chan!"

Laura turned, alert for a moment before her face brightened, a smile forming on her lips. 

Cye followed her gaze, spotting a woman with sheen black hair rising out of her seat to wave to them. He raised an eyebrow at Laura, who only smiled back at him, an indication that this was her aunt. He did his best to hide his surprise as they walked towards their table. He had every right to be. Laura had told him that her aunt was 37. But this woman… She looked twenty-five!! He bet she could pass off as a college student at one of the universities if she tried.

"It's good to see you again, Kino," Krysta hugged her niece, kissing her gently on the forehead before turning to the young gentleman that had accompanied her. "And you must be Cye."

"Ah." He fumbled for a response, but found out too late that he was tongue-tied. 

"Is he alright?" she whispered to her niece. 

"He's stunned by your beauty," Laura whispered back, but the response was loud enough for Cye to hear. She found herself on the receiving end of a very nasty glare. 

"Gomen," he bowed, finally recomposing himself. "Hai, I'm Cye Mouri. It's a pleasure to meet you, Krysta-san."

The elder woman smiled. "My, how polite." She then whispered something to Laura in Chinese, laughing skittishly behind her hand. 

"Krysta!" Laura hissed, turning red.

"Excuse me if I'm being too bold," the woman began, ignoring her niece's embarrassment. "But what is your involvement with Kino? If you know her well enough as I think you do, then you're aware of the 'activities' that she and I are involved in." Her insight was sharp; a talent to admire. Truly a skilled demon hunter, like her niece. 

Cye nodded once, becoming serious, as she was, in getting to the heart of the matter. "I don't know how much Laura has been able to tell you. But we came to reverse the effects of a dissolving spell that your clan practiced. And as for my involvement, I possess one of the armors that have been affected by this spell."

Krysta had turned to Laura for confirmation, and the girl nodded in reply. "Hmm. I see. You possess…" She narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing him from a distance. "A water element, correct?" Cye nodded, once again amazed at her abilities. 

"Well, before we get started…" She clapped her hands together, looking at the both of them with a bright smile. "Let's get something to eat."

***

They had spent their lunch retelling the past weeks' events in between eating their meals, Krysta absorbing all the information that the two teenagers had to offer her. 

"That's very strange," the woman noted, chewing on a slice of watermelon. "You've placed yourself in quite a predicament, Kino-chan."

"Why do you say that?" Cye asked curiously.

"Well, spells and incantations don't always follow a set formula," Krysta explained, waving her fork around absently. "They don't always have to be read out of a spell book and the effects can vary from user to user."

Cye frowned slightly. "Are you saying that the counter spell doesn't exist because of this?"

"Oh no," she shook her head. "There's always a counter spell. Only, it might not get rid of all of the side effects. Like your idea to go back to your armors places of origin. That would null the original spell."

"Only…" he prodded.

"Only my darling niece didn't cast any ordinary spell on you and your friends." She raised her eyebrow at Laura, and the girl looked down at her plate, pretending to be preoccupied with eating her food. "She crossed _utsubotsu_ magic with an _ittou youjutsu_ sword technique: the _sesshoku no kyuuketsuki_."

Cye's eyes widened at the reference. _The Vampire's Touch?? _

"The principle behind the move is theft. The nature: energy. But with the type of concentration required to study _utsubotsu_, the _sesshoku no kyuuketsuki_ can also be used to steal someone's more 'enchanted' abilities. Even mystical armor off their wearer's back." Krysta then shot Laura a look that made her slump down in her seat. "It is _forbidden_ to mix both styles."

Cye's attention shifted to Laura, who did not meet his gaze. She just kept her head respectively low, eyes only shifting upwards to meet her aunt's before they looked down again. He had noticed the change that had come over her the minute they started talking seriously about their situation in Tokyo. She had become more reserved and quiet compared to the assertive and direct girl he had known since they'd first met.

"Forbidden, you say?" he prompted casually, folding his hands on top of the table.

"It's dangerous to combine the two," Krysta answered. "On its own, each style requires a large amount of chi energy to learn and execute. Joining them together, although the result _is_ a very powerful technique, is hazardous and can cost a hunter her life."

"But that kind of warning doesn't apply to me," Laura finally spoke up in her defense. "The rune provides me with the energy that I need. It's not a risk."

"I suppose not." Krysta's gaze did not soften. "Using that rune is more of a risk than anything else."

"Krysta—"

"You do not know the true nature of that rune. Nor do you know the full extent and _limitations_ of its power. Such an error almost cost you your _life_, Kino. Pushing yourself with stronger, wilder spells will only get you killed."

The argument ended. Laura leaned back in her seat and didn't say anything more.

Cye watched her out of the corner of his eye, not wanting to say anything while tension still existed between the two. He had the nagging impression that they've crossed swords on this subject before. 

"I'll help you as best as I can." Krysta spoke first, her words directed mainly towards Cye. "Restoring your armors' power is the first step. And, as I understand it, that's being taken care of." The boy nodded. "But from what you've told me, you'll need that mental connection with the other four Ronins in order for you to reach your full potential. I'm sure we'll find a way to restore that bond. We'll start working once we get back to the summerhouse."

Cye bowed once, grateful for her assistance. "Thank you, Krysta-san." The woman bowed back in acknowledgment. 

Laura did not move.

***

A soft chuckle immersed the dark chamber, the only sound that could be heard. And the only thing that could be seen was a dark energy sphere, glowing and shifting from one image to another. First it would be a young blonde walking home from school. Then a black-haired boy, accompanying one of his friends at the train station. Then a pair of teenagers, a boy with auburn hair and green eyes and his female companion. He chuckled again.

"You have your assignment." 

The air shifted, the light from the orb expanding its range and illuminating a larger portion of the room. A shadowed figure was kneeling on the ground before the energy sphere. His features were not discernable. 

"Is there any method you prefer?" he asked.

"Just make sure your choice is… discreet."

"As you wish." The light shifted, and the shadow was gone. 

The other man smirked, turning back to the swirling energy hovering in front of him. The images of the three boys would fall in and out of focus till they stopped on one particular event: the night at Kanaji where each had worn their respective armors and revealed themselves to the ones that hated them the most.

_To think that _they_ would appear here in this day and age._ His smirk grew with malicious delight. 

"You are fools," the man announced, golden hair reflecting the dim glow of the orb. "Siding with her gives us one more reason to kill you."

***

"Ja ne!" 

Ryo waved goodbye, watching as Rowen boarded the train headed for Amanohashidate. He dug his hands into his pockets, deciding to linger a bit till the train got on its way. _Well, I guess all we can do now is hope for the best._

He'd be the first to admit that he didn't like the idea of spreading out their forces so thin. But this trip was an absolute necessity. All the armors had to be in top condition for their next battle. _We need to be prepared._ He turned away from the platform, walking solemnly down the stairs. _We need to start training._

Ryo stopped dead in his tracks, stunned for a second before his head snapped upwards to scan a nearby rooftop. His eyes narrowed, glaring at the tree beside the building's edge, casting shadows along the side that shifted with the wind. 

Nothing. 

He frowned, nonetheless, and continued watching, a staring contest between him and the shadows beyond. Finally, he averted his gaze and walked away. 

Moments later, when the area was clear of onlookers, the shadows shifted again. And at the ledge of the small building, a figure arose from the darkness. Covered in a heavy velvet cloak, all that can be discerned from the man was the mask he wore, concealing his whole face behind a wall of white.

"Interesting," he murmured to himself, gazing down at the spot where he had locked glares with the raven-haired youth. 

A gloved hand rose, and the shadows shifted, seven warriors rising out of darkness, as if stepping out of a portal connected right to the underworld. Each assassin, garbed in a ninja's garments and controlled by the will of their master, stood at the edge of the rooftop, eyes also focused on the spot their target once stood. Without any outward signal, they departed, traveling in groups or alone, each in search of their prey.

A chuckle arose deep within the man's throat; the laugh of a heartless demon. And after standing on top of the building, alone, the shadows fell over where he stood, and he vanished into darkness.

***

"You serious??"

"Yeah," Ryo nodded, face grim as he walked around his room, pacing back and forth. "Someone was watching me. You can bet that they're going to pull something real soon."

"Hey, thanks for the warning, Ry. And don't worry. If any of those demon assholes swing my way, you can bet that they're going to be reeling from the encounter." 

"Watch your back, okay?"

Kento scoffed. "Always."

Ryo hung up the phone, then turned the dial on again, this time calling the number Rowen had given him. He had rushed home the instant he felt that presence watching him, going straight to his room to call up and warn the rest of the guys. He did not like how everything was turning out. The instant the last Ronin left, their demon foes had made their presence known to him. And the fact that they didn't attack him upfront… _I really don't like this._

"Uh, yes. There's going to be a Rowen Hashiba arriving tonight from Tokyo," he said, speaking to the front desk lady at the hotel in Amanohashidate. "I was just wondering if you could relay him a message the moment he gets there. …Uh huh. Yeah. Tell him that he needs to call Ryo Sanada. It's urgent business. …Yes, that's all. Thanks."

The next person on his list was Cye. 

"Hello? Yeah, how can I get connected to one of the rooms? …Cye Mouri, please." Ryo's eyes widened moments later. "_Really?_ …He's not staying there. …Well, do you know which hotel he switched to? …No? Alright. …Thanks anyway."

He hung up the phone and stopped pacing, staring at the cordless for a second before he dialed in another phone number. "Hello, Satsuki? …Can I talk to your brother? …Ah. Right I forgot. Can I talk to Laura then?"

Ryo blinked, his brain stalling for a second time as he listened to Satsuki on the other end. "_…What??_"

***

Sage stopped his trek up the stairs. He was going to turn in early for the night, but caught a snippet of his sister's conversation with someone on the phone. Curiosity taking over, he waiting on one of the steps till she hung up. 

"Satsuki, who was that?"

"Oh," the girl shrugged her shoulders casually. "Just Ryo. He was looking for Laura."

If it was possible, Sage's jaw would have dropped down to the floor. "He… was looking for Laura?" His sister nodded. "And what did you tell him?"

"That she was in Naruto." 

Sage closed his eyes, a hand coming up to massage his temples. 

Satsuki looked at her brother inquiringly. "Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not really."

"Good," she chirped, heading back into the living room. "Because Ryo said he really needed to talk to her about something important so I gave him the phone number to the summerhouse she's staying at." This time, Sage visibly winced.

"Satsuki…"

She poked her head back into the hallway. "Yes, Nii-chan?"

"Can you do me a favor and call Laura in a few minutes? You're not sleeping anytime soon right?"

"No, I'll be up for a while." Satsuki's eyebrows furrowed at the request. "Why?"

"Because Cye's with her and… Well, let's just say that Ryo's mad at Cye at the moment—" _Or going to be mad,_ he corrected privately. "—and I just want to make sure that he's okay."

"Ah, I see." Satsuki nodded. "He _did_ sound pretty upset."

_Oh great._ He sighed to himself. And he was hoping they could have at _least_ held out till Sunday.

"He's also mad at you, by the way."

Sage blinked, turning astonished lavender eyes back at his sister. "What??"

"Oh yeah," she nodded again to confirm. "It was strange. He asked me if you knew about her leaving. And I said yeah. I mean, you _drove_ her to the station." The way that the blonde moved his head from side to side with his hand covering a good portion of his face made Satsuki's eyebrows rise. "Ryo didn't know Laura left with Cye, did he?"

"Well, Ryo doesn't know a lot of things at the moment," he admitted with a constrained laugh. _But he will very soon._

"Is there anything specific you want me to tell them?" Satsuki asked.

"Just tell them that I'm checking up on them because of Ryo," Sage replied. "They'll know what I'm talking about."

"Okay. I'll tell you all the details later."

"Thanks."

***

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

A blonde eyebrow rose, regarding the time on his clock.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Shit."

Sage hauled himself out of bed, flinging the covers off of him and trudging towards his window, the source of the annoying tapping sound. With one deft movement, he undid the latch and slip open the glass window. Ryo was perched on the slanted roof ledge just outside of his room. 

"Ryo," Sage sighed, regarding his leader levelly. "Regardless of how angry you are about the whole Naruto thing, couldn't this have _waited_ till morning??" He knew it was only a matter of time before he was dealt his own death sentence for playing a part in this entire charade. But he didn't think that the boy would come and deliver it _personally_. At one in the morning, no less.

The Ronin shook his head, his expression strangely calm given the situation. "Actually, I didn't come to talk about that," he confessed, putting the blonde slightly at ease, if not more confused. "But while we're on the subject, I'm not mad anymore. Cye and I had a long talk. And I understand why you guys kept it a secret."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "I was acting… well—"

"You don't have to explain," he said quietly. "I know how you get sometimes."

Ryo nodded his thanks.

"So what _did_ you come here for?" Sage asked.

"Demons were watching me when I took Rowen to the station." 

Sage's demeanor changed, as did Ryo's. "Demons, huh?"

"They're going to move in the next few days. While we're all separated, they're going to attack. I'm sure of it."

Sage nodded. "I'll keep my eyes open."

Ryo nodded back. "We just need to pray that we're ready."

"Did you warn everyone?"

"Ye—" He stopped and cursed under his breath. "Crap! I forgot to tell Cye. I was so worked up when I talked to him that… _Damn_ it."

"Don't worry, I'll call him."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah. It'll take too long for you to call from your house. I'll do it from here." 

"Thanks." Ryo was about to jump off the roof, but turned back towards the blonde. "You ready for this?"

He smirked. "I've _been_ ready." Sage held out his hand. "They're going to regret crossing us."

Ryo grabbed his hand firmly, grinning. "Payback's a bitch."

***

…Riing! 

…Riing! Click!

"Hello…?" asked a groggy voice in the darkness. "Hey Sage, what's—" There was a pause. Then sheets rustled and the light in the room came on, a wide-eyed Cye sitting up in his bed. "What? …Oh geez, I'm glad you told me. …Does he know how many? …I see. Well I'll tell Laura. …Right. You be careful too."

The receiver was placed back on its hook, the startled young man staring across his room for an indefinable moment as what he just learned started to sink in. _Demons._

Quickly, he got out of bed and walked the short distance from his room to Laura's. Cye raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped short, hearing voices within the room. _It must be Krysta-san._

He was going to come back later, when they were done talking, but the pitch of the conversation had elevated to a dangerous tone, and Cye found himself listening in as the tension behind the door mounted.

"You're battling demons, and you're raising your sister on your own. This is too much, even for you."

"I'm not alone," Laura insisted. "I have friends who—"

"_Friends_??" Krysta cut in. "Those boys in mystical armor? Tell me, Kino. Why are they helping you?" 

"Why??" She sounded appalled. "What kind of question—!"

"Answer me, Kino. Tell me why a group of _strangers_ would place their lives in jeopardy just to help you? You know very well that they don't have to. They could turn their backs on you in a heartbeat."

"I _know_ that, but—"

"Then why trust them?" Krysta demanded. "Why place your life and the life of your sister in their hands when you know that I, as with the rest of the Xiang-Quon, will fight beside you without question? Continue on this path, and incidents like that one at Kanaji will only happen again." Her voice softened, pleading to her niece one last time. "Please, Kino. Come back home with me."

"I…" There was a pause. "I-I _can't_. Krysta, you don't understand. This is where I—"

"Kino, _listen_ to yourself! Do you hear what you're saying??"

"I do!" Laura shouted. "_Loud_ and _clear_! You're the one who's not—!!"

"You're my sister's daughter, Kino," Krysta reminded her. "I can't have you continue to risk your life unnecessarily." 

"Why are you _doing_ this??" Laura demanded. "_You're_ the one who helped me return to Japan! Why are you doing this to me now?!"

"Because I _cannot_ have you die like everyone else! Not while I can prevent it this time." The room grew still. And Laura had nothing to counter that with. 

"I had let you go because I didn't think it would escalate to something this serious," Krysta explained. "I thought you could handle it. But now I see this is beyond your control."

Footsteps moved towards the door, and Cye backed up, turning a corner into the living room just as Krysta stepped out. She stopped. "I will help you restore the armors back to their original state, like I promised. But after that, I'm taking you and Sammy back to China."

There was no reply. One wasn't expected. And Krysta walked back into her room on the far end of the hall, closing the door behind her. 

Cye stepped out of his hiding place after a moment, looking down the empty hall, then to Laura's open room. He quietly stepped into the doorframe and found the girl sitting on the floor, her hands clenched, head held low. 

Laura was trying to stop herself from crying.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

^^;; A month. Old habits die hard I guess. Anyway, ^_^ as always, drop a review to tell me how mean I am or something like that. ::Puts on hard helmet:: ^-^ I'm ready. 

My website dedicated to this fanfiction is also up, although I'm mainly working on the biographies and my pictures. Not a whole lot is up yet, maybe just to entertain you for five minutes. Also, if you guys bother to look at the disclaimer (since no one looks at it), there's a nice image of Laura and two other not-yet-so-well-known characters, Rika Lansdale and Nancy Amaye for you to see. Laura is obviously the brunette. Rika's the blonde. And Nancy is the shy one in front. If anyone would like to suggest any pairings, groups, or whatnot that they'd like to see in future artwork, feel free to drop me a line.

Next chapter is the same deal like last time. I don't know when, but it's most likely a month (even if I don't intend it to be). Be prepared for some reoccurring faces and a little bit of light romance. ^_^ Ja ne people!!  


	42. UC: An Enigma Called Romance

_"Can she really take you back?"_

_"I don't see why not." The remark was bitter. "After all, she has legal custody over Sammy and I."_

_So very bitter._

_"Do you think it's selfish?"_

_He regarded her curiously, not understanding her meaning. "What is?"_

_"…That I want to stay in Japan."_

_Was it foolish to want to stay somewhere because you were comfortable? Because you felt safe?_

Unforeseen Circumstance

_An Enigma Called Romance_

(Day 20)

By: Little Ucchan

"So each armor is endowed with a virtue, and the five elemental armors share the strongest bond."

"Mm-hmm." 

"Five…" Fingers tapped against the tabletop, thinking. "The pentagram. Have you used the five pointed star in any sort of formation before?"

"A few times."

"What as?"

"…"

"Cye-kun?"

The boy blinked, realizing he had been inattentive, and lowered his head in embarrassment. "Gomen nasai. What did you ask again?"

Krysta set down her pencil, pushing up the fine, wire-framed glasses perched on her nose. "I wanted to know if you've hand any experience using the pentagram as a magical amplifier."

"Somewhat. We've created protective barriers using the star and our armors. One time, we also used it as a way to attack."

"But if one of you were missing…"

"It wouldn't have fallen through," the Ronin finished.

Krysta nodded, turning back to the notes she'd written down from yesterday's field tests. She could not come up with a proper counter spell if she did not know the armors inside and out. And watching Cye perform various feats in his armor, both on the ground and in the water, had greatly expanded her knowledge on the subject. Now, all that was left were the details, which had led to this interview with boy.

"Does your bond with the others allow you speak telepathically?"

"It happens sometimes. Not really by our own will. Just during some heightened event, like when one of us is in serious danger or hurt."

"Hmm. Psychic energies run high with intense emotions or stress." She was in the middle of reviewing the notes she had written, along with the ones her niece had provided, when she looked up to face Cye. "You know, with some practice, you could learn to speak telepathically on command. Have you ever tried?"

"It never really came up," he confessed.

Krysta nodded, returning back to her notes. "Describe to me any other links that you might have with the other armors."

"I could sense them," Cye said. "_Specifically_ them. Not just because of the power level."

"If you were in a middle of downtown and you've lost the others, could you tell which direction they were in?"

"Yes."

"In armor or without?"

"In armor."

"By instinct, or do you have to concentrate?"

"Concentrate."

"Anything else?"

There was a pause. "Emotions… I can feel my friends' pain, whether mental or physical."

Krysta took off her glasses, looking at the boy inquiringly, if not a bit worried. "Always?"

"Physical, no. Not often anyway." Cye's eyebrows creased, searching for what else to say. "It always happens in a life threatening situation. But the pain is always dulled in a way. It's to a lesser degree than what my friend might be feeling."

"And mentally?"

"It's the same scenario. But, it's strange. I can feel their _emotions_." He stopped, shrugging his shoulders self-consciously. "It could be just me, though. The guys haven't shown many signs of it."

"A natural gift," Krysta concluded, putting her glassed back on. "I sensed it when I first saw you. You're a born empath. Though your abilities differ from the norm. Your senses pick up the emotional states of others instead of the psychic energies surrounding you."

He smirked to himself. "They always accuse me of mind reading, even though I can't. I just know what they're feeling."

"Just them?" Krysta prodded.

He shrugged again, this time looking down at the table. "Maybe not."

"Ah." She leaned back in her chair, a triumphant smile on her face, as if she had just discovered the answer to some complicated riddle. "So that explains it."

"Explains what?" 

"Why you've been so absentminded this morning." Krysta kept her gaze on Cye, her face serious. "Is it my niece?" She snorted disdainfully when he did not answer, remembering just how Laura had acted before leaving to get lunch. "Don't mind her. She can get moody at times."

"Maybe," Cye agreed quietly. "After all, I've only known her for a short time." His eyes remained downcast, focused on his hands, folded in front of him. "But it bothers me to see such _frustration_, deceit, and… helplessness emanating from her." He chuckled a bit. "I'll admit, it's not something I'd normally associate with that kind of girl."

Krysta's face held no humor. She knew his tactics and heard the underlying accusation. "Does your ability to read people's emotions normally involve spying?"

"Not when I can seen the answer blatantly in front of me." 

Cye was normally not this bold. Nor did he speak with such a sharp tongue. But he couldn't deny that Krysta's plan to bring Laura home had upset him, especially when she did not understand the girl's feelings on the matter. On _them_. On how Laura felt about them. _She doesn't even know who we are! _How_ we are as a group. What we can accomplish together…_ If Krysta really knew them as the Ronin warriors, knew of their exploits and determination… she would have surely been impressed. 

They had entered a staring contest by then, Cye unwavering in his belief and Krysta trying to decipher what was in the boy's heart. Finally, she turned away, scoffing. "I suppose I'll have to listen to your side, eventually," she said. "After all, you're one of the five who's foolish enough to throw your life away."

Cye softened his expression. "Maybe I don't have enough battle experience, or I hold my ideals too high to consider helping someone else foolish."

Krysta turned back to him, eyes scrutinizing, like they've always been. "Why are you doing this?"

He smiled ruefully. "To me, that's the same as asking someone why they love. There's—"

"—No clear answer," she finished for him, nodding. "Tell me, Cye. Do you have family?"

"A sister and my mother."

"Friends?"

"Many at my school."

"And it doesn't concern you at all that you're placing them in danger?"

"Of course it concerns me!" he immediately replied. "It's something I dread. That I wish never to happen." He paused, his eyes lowering in genuine sorrow. Krysta waited for him to finish. "I guess the pain of seeing others suffer has made me doubt my path a lot of times. But… every time I think about the lives lost because of my battle, I think about the many more that would have died if I did not participate at all." 

Cye then smiled. "I guess that's what keeps me going. My involvement does put the people I love in danger. But my _lack_ of involvement puts them at a greater risk because I have the power to do something; to prevent a disaster from happening. And if I don't take that risk and fight, it's like I saw their deaths coming, and I didn't do anything to stop it."

After he had finished, gazing at him for so long, the woman turned away. "You're not lying." It was a statement more than anything else.

"Krysta-san, these are my reasons for fighting. But it's not why I'm helping your niece." He shook his head gently, that slight smile still lingering on his face. "Whether you're willing to believe it or not, Laura got caught up in our group. She's a friend to us now. And for my friends, I need no reason to act. That's just how I am."

"And I suppose that's how all of you are."

"If you met us… you'd know."

Krysta continued to look down at the table they were seated at, eyes always shifting, but not focusing on anything. The dark, brown orbs moved up to glance at him every now and then. "Hmph. She thinks very highly of you guys. Did you know that?"

Cye didn't say anything, but his expression gave away that he was not aware of that. 

"Yup," she carried on. "She normally doesn't take the time to defend others, unless it's family. Without question, she wouldn't turn her back on family."

"I don't think she's turning her back on you," Cye offered.

"Did you sense that from her as well?" she asked bitterly. "When she stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind her?"

"This is not based on what I felt, but what I know of your niece. And you know it too." He met her eyes squarely. "It's easier to go into battle with friends. Family is irreplaceable."

Cye kept her gaze, hoping that, after hearing his words, maybe she'd understand. Maybe she'd see what they all saw.

Krysta stood up from her seat. "So is friendship," she countered, resigning. "If right, friends can be just as strong as family. Maybe even more." 

The soft click of the door to the master bedroom being closed left Cye alone in the vast living room, staring at his folded hands among scattered papers and unfinished work.

The interview was over. 

***

Slash! Steel sliced through air, a sharp whistling sound following in its wake as the boy continued his dance, blade for blade. Slash! Swoosh! 

He did a back flip, drawing both swords back, poised to strike in his mock fight with his imaginary foe. Ryo took in breath, lowering his stance as sweat poured down his face and chest. It felt good just to cut loose on the open ground. To get lost in the fluid motions of battle was the ultimate source of relief that he could find. And he definitely needed to get rid of the stress that was mounting upon his shoulders. _I hate this. _

He wanted someone to attack him. As bad as it sounded, he couldn't stand another waiting period. The anticipation would drive him insane.

There was some rustling in the brushes nearby. Ryo swerved on his heels, swords drawn ready. The girl that had appeared out of the foliage was more than surprised.

He immediately lowered his swords, almost dropping them to the floor. "I'm sorry," he hastily apologized, looking around for his sheaths. _No more practicing for you._ "I didn't mean to—"

"Ryo?"

He looked up again, recognizing the melodious voice, but when he gazed into the face of the speaker, he knew he was mistaken. The girl had fully stepped into the clearing in front of his cabin home, dressed in a blue summer dress, a peculiar sense of fashion if he ever did see, but oddly familiar. "I'm sorry. But do we know each other?"

The girl was taken aback, but more confused than shocked. She laughed a bit, taking another step forward. "Ryo, it's me."

He looked more closely, directly into her eyes, and saw the inner fire burning within the bright red orbs. "Yume…?"

She smiled brightly, bobbing her head up and down.

Ryo still appeared to be in shock. "What… what happened to you?"

She looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, uh…"_ Hasn't she looked in the mirror? _Ryo looked around for some reflective surface. He considered holding out his swords to her, but thought twice about scaring her again. Grabbing his sheaths and putting away his swords, Ryo signaled for her to give him a minute and rushed back into the cabin. 

Yume looked on, ever more confused than when Ryo had not recognized her. White Blaze, who had been lounging on his usual spot on the porch, had gotten up and approached the demon-girl. He looked up at Yume, gave a quick sniff, and tilted his head to the side in bewilderment. Yume raised an eyebrow at the tiger. _What's going on? This is too weird._

Ryo came back, holding a hand mirror in one hand. He turned the reflective surface to Yume, and she nearly fell over, stumbling back in surprise. 

"W-what??" She grabbed the mirror, a hand moving to touch her hair, her light _brown _hair, no longer the familiar locks of pink that she had been born with. "What _happened_??"

Ryo looked on at her in surprise. "You mean, you don't know?? You didn't do it yourself?"

"No!" Her hand moved to her ears, now human in design. "I don't know what happened," she spoke softly, then jerked again when her fingers brushed by the space where her ears were supposed to extend, and found that they were still there. She looked at the mirror again, only saw air, but felt it twitch beneath her fingers. _An illusion…_

She then glanced at her fingernails, closing her fists to feel the sharp tips underneath. She looked human because of an illusion. _But how? And why would…_

A picture of Maki's smiling face suddenly came to mind. 

Handing the mirror back to Ryo, Yume reached around her neck and snapped the clasp off the necklace she wore. With a quiet shimmer, the illusion vanished, causing Ryo's eyes to widen and White Blaze's head to shoot up in surprise. 

"Whoa. You're back to normal again."

Yume frowned at the necklace, remembering what the meddlesome boy had said. 

_"I had Kurumi mess with it a bit. You won't need to worry about it breaking."_

She should have caught the double meaning. _Kurumi, huh?_ If the red-head was involved, then this definitely was Maki's doing.

_"Just thought your boyfriend would appreciate it."_

"Annoying jerk."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the remark, and Yume lowered her head sheepishly.

"A friend of mine gave this to me. He acts more like a bothersome older brother, though." The boy chuckled lightly. "I guess he just wants me to have fun." Yume slipped the necklace back on, her human guise falling into place. "It's hard to do when you don't blend in well."

He understood her meaning, looking down at White Blaze, recalling the few times he dared to take the large cat within the city limits. _Very hard to enjoy yourself, but it sure provides an interesting display._

Despite his surprise in seeing Yume again, he was actually happy that the demon-girl came by, even quite flattered at her devotion to him. Her presence kept his mind off of fighting, and even though he knew that he should stay on alert, it was a welcomed change. 

"Say, have you ever been to the mall?"

"Mall?" She'd heard of such a place, where many teenagers spent the hours of their days shopping and hanging out. "No, I've never been to a mall."

Ryo smiled. "Want to go?"

***

The trunk of the car slammed shut, Sage taking the two bags of groceries in his arms and heading around the garage to the back entrance of his house. "Just because I'm grounded doesn't mean I'm an errand boy," he grumbled to himself as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. 

Setting the two bags on the kitchen counter, he pulled out a pack of soda and opened one of the cans. Taking a sip of his drink, he walked into the living room… and stopped abruptly in the doorframe. 

The three that were seated around the coffee table all turned at his entrance, two of which he recognized. One was his grandfather, a rather cheerful expression on his face. The other…

He swallowed the soda that had been in his mouth, biting down on his lip to stop himself from coughing. _Rika…_

"Oh, Sage. I'm glad you're here." Grandfather Date rose, motioning for his grandson to come closer. "You remember David Lansdale and his daughter."

So that's who the third person was. Her father. 

"Yes," he stepped forward just as Mr. Lansdale rose from his seat and extended a hand to him. He took it firmly in his. "It's good to see you again." To Rika, he gave a humble nod. The girl smiled slyly in reply.

"My word." Mr. Lansdale looked over the boy, then smiled at both Sage and Grandfather Date. "What two years has done to you. I remember when you were just a little boy, walking around the kendo arena with your shinai. You've grown, Sage." 

"Thank you," he bowed. "I trust that you're in good health, Lansdale-san?"

"As fit as always." He smiled again. "You know, it's too bad that there's no tournaments taking place right now. I'd like to see you fight."

"Yes, it is a shame," Grandfather Date agreed. 

"If you want," Sage began, getting an idea. "I could arrange a show for you."

Both men looked at the boy curiously, Sage's grandfather catching on to what he was implying. "Oh yes!" He turned to Mr. Lansdale, smiling excitedly. "There is a young girl staying with us from the Kanaji incident. Skilled with the sword, but by more 'unconventional' means. I remember that you wished to see how kendo stands up to other forms of martial arts."

Mr. Lansdale nodded his head, considering the thought. "Sounds interesting. I'd like to see it. If she's willing."

"Oh she is," Sage assured him. _Willing to kick my ass. _

"Unfortunately she's away on a trip," Grandfather Date interjected. "Perhaps another time? How long will you be in town?"

"Quite a while, actually. I have a lot of business to attend to. And with the move…"

"Good!" Grandfather Date clapped his hands together. "Then you'll be able to visit again. You should bring your wife over next time. We'd love to have you for dinner."

"Cassandra's still in Paris," he declined, sitting back down on the sofa when Grandfather Date did. "She could be over there for a while."

"I see. Does this have to do with what you mentioned earlier."

He nodded. "I'm hoping you could give me some sound advice, Date-sama."

"Of course." Grandfather Date turned back to the two teens, realizing that he had forgotten their presence in the room. "Sage, why don't you show Rika around the house. I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do."

Sage was about to remind his grandfather that he was grounded, but decided against it. Bringing it up would be a form of self punishment. 

"Hai," he bowed once, then turned towards Rika, who was looking at him expectantly. "Rika-san, would you like a drink?"

She smiled at him again, that seductress's smile, and held her hand palm down to him. An eyebrow arched at the gesture, eyeing her hand before he took it in his own, helping her to her feet. 

"I'd love one." She laced her arm around his, smiling mischievously when he tensed slightly. "Bye Daddy," Rika waved over her shoulder as they departed, sounding like a perfect angel if it weren't for the fact that she was clinging to another boy.

"Bye pumpkin," he called back to her, not at all perturbed. "Have fun."

***

"You know, it amazes me how proper you become when anyone over 25 is in the room," she chided, glancing up at the tall boy by her side.

"Forced habit." Sage stopped in the middle of the kitchen, looking at Rika, and her arm, pointedly. "And it amazes me how bold you become when _anyone_ is present. Especially authority figures."

"Forced habit," she shrugged back at him. "Besides, my daddy doesn't mind."

"My grandfather might."

Rika scoffed, but released his arm nonetheless. "Your grandfather knows me too well." She pulled out a chair from the breakfast table, seating herself gracefully as Sage reached for a glass from the cupboard. "Did you know that I saw him _more_ times than I saw you? Pretty freaky, huh?"

It certainly was. And what was more frightening was how well they knew each other without knowing nothing at all. "Ice?"

"Two please."

"Soda or…"

"Soda's fine."

He took the glass and can to her, setting both items down at the table. Rika took the can, tapped the top a few times with the back of her fingernail, and opened the drink, pouring the fizzing liquid in her glass of ice. She looked over at Sage as he sat in the seat opposite to her. "I couldn't help but notice the keys sitting on the counter."

His gaze wandered to the counter as well, and he got up to put the keys in his pocket. 

"Is it yours?" 

"It's my mother's."

"But you can drive."

"No."

She took a delicate sip of her drink, watching the blonde over the rim of the glass. "No, you can't drive? Or no—"

"No I'm not taking you anywhere," Sage replied, sitting back down.

Rika smiled, setting the glass down on the table. "Don't be so quick to jump the gun."

"I think my timing was just right."

She gazed on at him, that same smile on her face before she got up suddenly. "Well, let's go!"

"I told you I'm not taking you anywhere."

"Ah c'mon!" Rika leaned forward across the table, so much that Sage had to sit back in his chair in order to place some distance between them. "We'll be back before they even realize that we're gone." She put on her best pout. "Please?"

For a moment, it seemed like Sage was going to give in, starting to have his doubts when she gave him that look. But her charm, no matter how good it was, wasn't going to work this time. 

"But why???" Rika whined when Sage declined yet again.

"Rika," he began, arms crossed firmly over his chest. "Every time I agree to go out with you, I always end up getting in trouble for it."

"But I always get you out of it, don't I?"

"But you placed me in it in the _first_ place! I'm not falling for it this time."

"You know." Rika grabbed the edge of the table and pulled herself forward, face now inches apart from Sage's own. "I can get you in trouble even without us leaving," she purred, eyes moving to focus on his lips, then his eyes, then his lips again.

"Rika…" Sage breathed, surprised to find hardly any strength in his voice. 

"Yes?" she crooned.

"Are you trying to make a move on me?"

Her lips twitched into a smile as she leaned in closer. "Only if it's working."

So close. Just a breath's distance away. She was so close. Would he move? She had seen how his eyes had shifted to gaze at her waiting lips. Would he kiss her?

Sage met her eyes again, then turned his head away. 

Rika backed off, though she wasn't disappointed. A faint smile crossed her lips. _Well played, Sage. Well played._

When she looked back up at him, he was staring at her. Not in an angry way, nor did he seem hurt by her actions. Just… amused, as if he had expected it.

"You've changed," he said.

Rika propped her chin in both of her palms, kicking her legs up as if she were lying on a soft bed and not a dining table. She titled her head to the side. "Have I really?"

He looked at her more closely before shaking his head. "No."

Her smile… The way she carried herself… Always full of surprises. Always full of energy. Always the girl he remembered from eight years ago. She never changed.

"Let's play strip poker!"

If anything else, she got bolder.

"Rika!" Sage hissed, flushing at the suggestion. "I am not playing strip poker with you!"

"But it'll be fun!" Rika insisted, slapping her palms flat against the table. "Please?"

_She's doing that pout thing again._ "Rika…"

"C'mon." She finally got off the table, sitting back in her chair. "You owe me for standing me up yesterday."

His mind blanked for a second. _Yesterday? What was supposed to happen ye—_

_"Friday. Shay's Diner at 6:00?"_

_"Great! I'll be there."_

His face made that 'o' expression, as in 'oh shit' when he remembered that he had arranged a date with Rika the week before. "I am so sorry."

"Naw, it's alright," she waved it away. "I'm not really mad. Heard from your grandfather what happened."

Still, he felt horrible. Even more so because the engagement still didn't cross his mind when he saw Rika in his house. "I'm really sorry, Rika. I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Strip poker."

"Except that," he corrected.

"But I want to play!" Pout.

Sage sighed to himself, trying to think of some way to divert her attention away from the insidious game when a clever alternative came to mind. "How about this? I'll play you poker. But with a _different_ consequence other than stripping."

"What do you have in mind?" At least she was interested.

"Winner gets to ask any one question. Loser has to answer, no matter what." 

She thought about his proposal a moment before her lips curled up into an impish smile. "Sure. I'm game."

***

"Wow…" Yume looked around, wandering with eyes wide open at the sights that surrounded her. "This is so… _Wow_," she uttered again for lack of better words. Ryo chuckled.

"I take it you don't go into the city that much."

"Never," she replied. "I only hear what Maki tells me."

"This Maki," Ryo glanced over at her. "Is he…?"

"He lives around here," Yume offered, then reconsidered her words. "At least I think he lives around here."

_So, he's human then._ That somehow relieved him, considering what Yume was. "You talk a lot about him."

"Yeah well, he's been with me for a long time," she confessed. "I consider him family, as meddlesome as he is. He's always there for me."

Ryo agreed, smiling at her. "That's a nice relationship to have."

She smiled back. "This is nice too."

He nodded again. It was. And it would have been more pleasant if Yume didn't continuously look over her shoulder or shy away from other people's gazes. 

"What's wrong?"

"I've never been around so many people before," she told him, hugging herself. "And I fear that I still don't fit in here as well as we'd hoped."

It was her clothes. Even disguised as a human, her strange attire, as simple as it was, made her stand out in a crowd. Ryo looked at her in concern, feeling her discomfort, then scanned the mall. He smiled, giving the girl a quick wink before pulling her into one of the clothes stores.

***

"Huh?" He turned around, watching as a rather familiar raven-haired boy entered one of the fashion stores with a petite brunette tagging along. _Is that…?_

He looked around, spotted his parents at a nearby shop, and thought that they wouldn't mind if he went off on his own. 

Skateboard in hand, he followed after the couple.

***

Ryo smiled to himself, shaking his head in amusement as he sat in a chair, waiting for Yume to come out. When she had first walked in, it was as if she had never seen so many clothes in her life! And when one of the clerks said that she could try some of them on… well she went into more shock. 

_"Go on," Ryo had urged, smiling. "Pick something out."_

_"Oh no, I can't! I—"_

_"Go." He had pushed her gently from behind, asking the sales lady, a nice middle-aged woman, to help her decide. "I'll be right here."_

He remembered her meek expression as she nodded, going with the other woman with a thousand doubts and worries clouding her mind. It made him smile again. He had so much to show her. _I wonder how long she's been living in the forest._

"Ryo!!"

He turned his head, quickly locating the source of the call. He practically gaped at who he saw. "_Yulie?_"

The nine year old boy ran up to him, waving his hand. "I thought it was you!"

Ryo got up, immediately grabbing the boy into a headlock, ruffling his hair. "Hey, how've you been kid?"

Yulie pulled out of the teen's grip, running a hand through his brown locks to try and get the stray ends to stay down. "Good. If you consider going to school good." 

Ryo grinned at the remark, looking over the boy. _How long has it been?_ Their visits to Mia's house had stopped ever since she'd gone to France to help her parents out. And even before then, Yulie hadn't been able to stop by often. 

"Yeah, I hear ya. School's a royal pain." He shot him a curious gaze. "So what are you doing over here?" 

"I'm shopping with my parents," he answered. "They're just outside."

"Ah, well don't you think you should tell them where you are?" Ryo said with a grin, watching as Yulie flustered for a response.

"W-What makes you think I didn't tell them?"

"C'mon, Yuls," he began, starting to sit down. "I know you better than that. You just walked in here and—" His sentence was cut short, so was his act of reclaiming his seat as a petite figure stepped forward, wringing her hands nervously together. 

Ryo slowly got back up, jaw slack as he gazed at Yume, making her cheeks redden. "Is it, okay?" she asked timidly, smoothing out some of the creases on the white short sleeve dress. It wasn't sassy or bold, like the current style, but looked more like a child's dress, innocent and pure. The sash around her waist, pulled into a bow in the back, added to the image. If she had kept her pink hair instead of the illusionary brown, it would have only enhanced her girlish looks.

"Ah," he fidgeted where he stood, weight shifting from one foot to the other as he searched for words, cursing himself for being so tongue tied. 

"He means yes," Yulie, who had been watching the entire time, put in helpfully. Ryo glared at the boy, feeling more stupid than he did two seconds ago.

"So you like it?" 

He turned back to Yume, finally finding his voice and pleasantly surprised to find out that he was still in awe at her appearance. "I love it."

Yume giggled, hardly able to contain herself. The sales clerk that had been helping her appeared by her side, first looking at the ecstatic girl, then to the boy that had accompanied her. "Well, how do you like it? Isn't she darling?"

"It's just perfect for her," Ryo commented as he reached for his back pocket. "We'll take it."

"We will??" Yume's expression of happiness suddenly dropped to one of surprise. "Ryo, don't." Her eyes turned to his, begging him not to go through the trouble, but Ryo's mind was already made up, pulling out a few bills from his wallet and handing it over to the clerk.

"Can she wear it now?" he asked. 

"Oh yes. I'll just need to remove the security tags." She turned to Yume, smiling at the lucky girl. "Do you want a bag to put your other clothes in?"

"Yes," she replied absently, still quite uncertain that all of this was happening.

"Come this way then," the woman said, directing her back to the fitting room. "I'll come back with your receipt and change, sir."

Ryo nodded his thanks. 

After they had departed, the boy took in breath, feeling extremely good about what he did. He didn't care about the price. He'd rather spend his money on someone else and make them feel happy. At least he'd know that it was being put to good use. 

"So Ryo, is she your girlfriend?" a young voice asked. He had forgotten again that Yulie was still at his side.

"You know, I don't remember you being this nosy."

He laughed uneasily. "Well, the girls at my school got me into it." His face fell in annoyance at the thought. "All they do is gossip."

"At _your_ age??" Ryo snorted at the boy's confirmation. "Corrupt them while they're young, I guess."

"So," Yulie began again, seeing as how they strayed from their original topic. "Is she?"

Ryo had to hold his tongue, for he had the strangest impulse to say yes.

***

"C'mon!! Are you or aren't you?"

Sage gritted his teeth, wanting desperately to be anywhere but in his own kitchen, playing poker with Rika. 

He had _thought_ the game to be much less harmful than strip poker, initially pitching the idea in order to learn a bit more about Rika, since neither of them even knew the other's birthday, among countless other things that friends were _supposed_ to know. But Rika had won the first round and had pointed the game in an entirely _different_ direction from what he originally intended. Now it was only _slightly_ less harmful than strip poker. 

"Fess up Sage," she taunted, smile widening as he twisted uncomfortably in his seat. _He's gonna give in. Any moment now…_

"Alright!" he shouted, swallowing down what remaining pride he had left. "I am."

Her eyes lit up at the response. "_Really??_"

He nodded, barely able to face her after confessing that embarrassing piece of information.

"Kinky."

Sage's head shot up, appalled. "_Kinky?_ That's all you have to say??"

"C'mon Sage," Rika laughed, gathering up the cards. "It wasn't that bad of a question. I mean, it's not like I asked if you were a _virgin_ or something."

"You know, I'd rather answer _that_ question than the one you posed to me!"

"Really?" She leaned in mischievously. "So are you?"

Sage's face darkened. 

"I'm just kidding!" She shuffled the rest of the cards, dealing out the next hand. "I'll save that question for later."

"Should I really continue torturing myself," he muttered, picking up his cards. Two pairs.

"Just fold if you want." Rika picked up her own. "No harm there."

That was true. The round was void if either of them folded. 

Sage set down one card, Rika sliding the new one across the table. He picked it up and placed the King of Spades in his hand. Just what he needed.

Rika set down two cards, eyebrows rising at the new addition to her hand. Sage looked over at the girl, not missing how she hid behind her fanned cards. Most likely to conceal her smile. It was so easy to read her expressions. But regardless of whether or not he knew if she had a good hand, it didn't help him in winning.

"You're going to beat me, aren't you?"

She shrugged her shoulders innocently, still hiding behind her wall of cards. "You _can_ fold."

He could… but he didn't. 

Sage set his cards down face up. "Full House."

Rika paused for a moment, as if stunned by the hand. But Sage knew better when her lips pulled up, eyes shining with a predatory gleam. She set her cards down, claiming yet another victory over the blonde. "Four of a kind."

Sage cursed under his breath. 

"Let's see…" Rika laced her fingers together, eyes idly cast towards the ceiling as she thought about her next question. "What to ask… What to ask…" Her face lit up, casting a naughty look in Sage's direction. "Describe to me your wildest, sexual fantasy."

"No!"

"C'mon Sage!! It's a simple question!"

"For you maybe! You have no qualms about it!" he cried, trying to hide his deepening flush behind his hand. "And _why_ does it always have to be about sex??" He was very grateful that they had had the foresight to close the kitchen's sliding door. If _anyone_ heard them… 

"Sex is an interesting topic," Rika stated as a matter of fact. "No matter who you talk to about it, you get a different reaction every time. It's very entertaining."

Sage looked at her long and hard. "How long have you been doing this?"

"What? Challenging taboos? Or playing cards?" 

"Both."

Rika grinned. "I've been this outrageous all my life. You should know that. Besides, you can learn a lot by courting controversy."

"True," he conceded. "And the other?"

"Since I was seven. My dad's friends taught me how to play. Plus it pays to have a little bit of luck on your side." Rika took the deck and shuffled it a few times, setting it facedown between them. "Tell you what. We'll both cut the deck. If you get the higher card, I'll discard the question."

"And if you get the higher card?" he asked carefully.

She grinned again. "Double."

Sage winced, looking at the deck ominously. "That's a risk."

"All of life's a risk."

He had to agree with that statement.

Glancing over at the deck again, Sage reached out and cut it, looking at the card at the bottom of his hand. His eyes shot up at Rika before he flipped the deck over, revealing the card. 

Rika whistled. "Ace of Spades. Hard to beat." She cut the remaining deck, looking at the bottom card. 

"Well?" Sage prompted when only silence met his ears. 

She took one look at him, and flipped the deck over. Ten of Clovers. "Looks like Lady Luck is on your side." 

"For once." His eyes then narrowed questioningly at Rika, noting the content look the girl was giving him. Something was on her mind. 

"Do you believe in Fate, Sage?" she asked, resting her chin on her folded hands.

"You mean, like a higher power leading me in the direction of my destiny," he classified. 

"You sound bitter."

Sage snorted. "That's because I'm a skeptic by nature. I'd rather believe in myself and what I'm capable of than divine intervention."

"And yet…"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And yet I can't deny that there is something out there, pulling me down a certain path." He shook his head in resignation. "And I can't escape it, no matter how much I resist."

"Fate's strong."

"It is," Sage admitted. "But I grew up with the belief that a person's will is stronger."

"Strong enough to alter one's destiny?" 

He gazed at her curiously, wondering at the sudden change in her mood. "Why did you ask me this?"

"Because I believe in Fate," Rika declared. "I believe in destiny. I let the winds guide me wherever they wish with no fear of consequence. It's how I've lived my life."

"That's very brave." _Or blind,_ he reminded himself. Free spirits were always in danger of burning out too quickly. And Rika Lansdale was the very embodiment of freedom.

"Care for one more gamble?" she asked, shuffling the deck and setting the cards face down on the table once again. "Let's see what Fate has in stored for us." She moved her hand across the deck, spreading out the cards. "Chose one. Memorize it. And then place it back in the deck. I'm going to throw the cards up into the air. If I catch the one that's yours… then you and I are meant to be together."

It was quite a gamble. To determine your feelings for another by the card in your hand… Sage didn't know if she was joking or serious. But Rika was going to go through with it. And later, when he'd looked back on today in the comfort of his own room, he wondered why he did as well.

Quietly, he picked out a card. Lavender eyes studied its features, just for a moment, before placing it back in the deck. Rika gathered the cards, and after a short pause, where both of them met the other's eyes, she threw them into the air. 

Sage watched them float down in short, rocking motions, Rika's hand shooting out to snag one out of the air. She looked at the card, the first signs of a smile coming to her lips when the door leading into the kitchen opened, Mr. Lansdale stepping inside.

"Rika , sweetheart? We need to get—" He halted in the middle of his sentence as a card fluttered by his face. 

Grandfather Date stepped in the doorway soon after, eyes suspiciously regarding his grandson and the newly scattered cards. "What is going on in here?"

Rika hastily started to gather the cards, an explanation coming together as she worked. "Sorry, Date-sama. It was my fault. I'll get it cleaned up."

Sage had already kneeled onto the floor, picking up the cards that had missed the table during their fall. Rika soon joined him. "What was your card?" she whispered. 

"Rika, when you're done, we need to get going," her father told her, turning to converse with Grandfather Date. "I'm sorry we have to leave so soon."

Rika tuned out of the rest of the conversation, eyes focused on Sage and his answer. "Queen of Hearts."

"Rika."

"Right. We're almost done, Daddy." She organized the rest of the cards in her hand before realizing that Sage was staring at her, waiting. 

"Ah," she looked back down at the deck, handing them over to him with an embarrassed look. "It got mixed in with the rest of the cards."

Sage blinked. _What?_

"Sorry," she apologized again when she caught sight of that look of disbelief on the blonde's face. "Maybe we weren't supposed to know."

"Maybe." 

Rika smiled suddenly, planting a quick kiss on his cheek. "I'll come over again sometime," she promised. "Is that alright?"

"That's fine with me," he agreed.

She winked at him, giving one last look at the boy before she followed after her father. "So, did you have a good time?"

"Mm-hmm." She let her father open the door for her, climbing into the passenger seat of the black Mercedes-Benz with a pleasant smile on her face. She had seen the card, just before her father had walked in on them. Queen of Diamonds.

As much as it was a disappointment, Rika surprisingly found herself satisfied with the results. The cards revealed much to her. And even though she had chosen the wrong one, the proximity of it showed her the truth. _At least I'm not that far away from his heart. _

***

_Is she my girlfriend?_ The question wandered around Ryo's mind ever since he hesitated when answering Yulie's question. _Is she?_ The issue never came up. But considering that this wasn't a _normal _girl he was dealing with… would it?

They were sitting in the mall's food court, Yume, in her new dress, looking quizzically at the unusual treat she and Ryo were sharing together. 

"Is this really snow?" She poked at the domelike shape with her spoon. "I don't remember snow being red."

"It's ice," he informed her, highly amused. "And it's red because of the syrup they put on it."

"Why would you pay to eat ice?" she asked, taking an experimental spoonful and placing it in her mouth. Her eyes immediately lit up. "Mmm!"

"That's why." Ryo smiled as she scooped up some more. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Mm-hmm," Yume bobbed her head enthusiastically. "It's delicious!"

Ryo chuckled to himself as he watched her eat, wondering maybe if he should ask the girl what she thought of him. Of them, together. He suddenly felt embarrassed just by the thought. He's never been in a relationship before. 

"Ryo?"

He gave a start. "Huh?" 

Yume tilted her head to the side, concern etched into her delicate features. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" He thought to ask her, but then stopped short. "It's nothing."

The demon-girl frowned slightly. She had felt something change in his demeanor, but it was soon gone, hidden behind Ryo's smile. 

"So, since you don't go into the city…" he began, changing topics. "What do you do most of the day? I mean—" He made sure to keep his voice low, so that no one would overhear. "—I know you're different but you seem like any normal girl."

She leaned in closer to him, their conversation being cleverly hidden behind the wall of chatter that always crowded the food court. "Well, I normally spend my time at the lake. I love swimming and being in the water."

"A lake huh? Is it nearby. Maybe you can show it to me sometime."

"I don't know, Ryo."

"Why not?"

"Because, it's kinda hard to get there."

"Oh. Is it that far?"

"No, actually it's close to your house." She smiled shyly at his bemused look. "Yeah, I know. It's kinda confusing." Yume frowned, trying to think of a better way to explain it to him. "It exists here, but then it doesn't, you know? Like, if you were to walk out into the forest, chances are, you're not going to find the lake. But if you walk through this special door… really you're walking in the same space, but it's different." She looked at Ryo hopefully. "Do you kinda get what I'm saying?" 

"Yeah. Sort of like an alternate dimension thing," he nodded. "Gotcha."

Yume's eyes widened, staring at Ryo for an incredulous moment before her eyes narrowed warily. "You don't think what I'm telling you is weird?"

He shook his head before realizing his error, fervently searching for an excuse. "Well, yeah I guess it is but, I think it's… cool." Ryo kicked himself mentally. _Lame!_

"I don't know," he tried again. "I guess I'm a bit out there to be saying this, but I have no problem believing in—" He smiled a bit. "—alternate dimensions and cute demon girls." Ryo laughed, catching sight of Yume's expression. "I guess you think I'm the weird one now."

"No," she shook her head. "No, not at all. In fact I think you're…" She paused, looking down at the table before meeting his eyes again. "…sweet."

Ryo rubbed the back of his head, looking around to find some kind of distraction. He knew he was blushing. "Uh, do you want another one?" He pointed to the nearly finished snow cone. "I can get a different flavor."

Yume smiled at him before reaching out for the cup, her hand suspended calmly over the top. She continued to smile, watching as Ryo inched closer to the spectacle before him, truly in awe. The space right beneath her palm began to swirl slowly, crystalline shards forming within the cup, forming _ice_. 

The cup was filled by a solid ball of ice, styled to perfection, almost as clear as glass. Yume retracted her hand, pointing her index and middle fingers at the circular dome. Ryo thought he saw the air shimmer as she closed in, her hand stopping a few inches from actually touching the sphere before it cracked. The ice broke apart rapidly, forming smaller and smaller pieces till it was soft and as light as snow. Instant shaved ice.

"Amazing," Ryo smiled approvingly. "Handy little trick." 

He was about to get up from his seat to grab one of the syrup bottles from the stand when he noticed some stares directed their way, followed by whispered murmurs. Panic rose in his chest, thinking that some passersby saw that entire display. But when he turned to Yume, he saw the reason behind their stares.

Ryo immediately rose from his seat, throwing off his jacket and draping it over the girl's head. "Ryo!" she cried in alarm, uncertain of what to make of this sudden move. That was until she saw the stares, all directed at her. 

She pulled the fabric of his jacket closer around her, suddenly feeling naked among the throng of people as Ryo grabbed her bag and rushed her out of the mall. She wondered how much of her true self broke through the illusion, but this was no time to stop and look at a mirror. 

But she had to admit that there was one bright side to the whole experience. Ryo kept a protective arm around her the entire way.

***

"You alright?"

They had been walking for half an hour now. Far away from the judging eyes and astonished whispers. However, Yume still had the jacket covering her hair, even though Ryo insisted that they were fine. 

"Yume?" he stopped, looking at the demon-girl when she didn't answer.

"I'm fine," she nodded and turned to him, cringing as she asked, "Is it still bad?"

Ryo gave her a sympathetic smile, both hands moving to gently pull the jacket back from her head. Yume waited for his response, eyeing him suspiciously when he began to chuckle. "It looks like you have highlights."

She huffed angrily, pulling the jacket back over her head. But Ryo pulled it back again, this time smoothing out her hair. "I'm just kidding. It's not that noticeable anymore."

"And my ears?"

"Back to normal." He paused, correcting himself. "Well, _human_ normal, anyway."

Yume sighed, letting the jacket sag down to her shoulders. "What a disaster."

"Hey now. It's wasn't that bad." Ryo placed his arm around her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they continued their walk. "Actually, it was quite the adventure, don't you think?"

She allowed herself a smile.

"So do you know what caused it?"

Yume nodded after a moment. "Using my abilities must have overshadowed my necklace's illusion."

Ryo looked at her questioningly. "Overshadowed the illusion?"

"If you think about, the necklace makes me look human so I can do _normal_ human things." She looked at him wryly. "Creating ice in the palm of my hand isn't one of them."

"So whenever you use your powers…"

"I revert back to my demon form," she finished. 

They came up to an open courtyard at the next street corner, specifically designed to beautify the city. A fountain sat at the center of the square with benches and various plant life bordering the tile design. 

Yume tilted her head at him as they sat down at one of the empty benches, the question that had been slowly nagging her as the day grew on finally finding voice. "How did you know that I was a demon?"

Ryo's brain stalled for a moment. "What?"

"The first day we met. You knew that I was a demon." She waved a finger at him when he moved to speak. "And don't say you didn't know. Not _once_ did you ask what I was."

"But if I did, that would have been rude," he joked.

Yume gave him a tired look, knowing that he was trying to avoid the subject. "Ryo…"

He smiled ruefully, searching her face, trying to decide if he should tell her or not. She was a demon. And in a certain way, he was a demon slayer. Him seeing her was already a bad idea. But for some odd reason, it didn't matter. All he wanted was to protect her. From the inquiring eyes and disdainful sneers. And from the secret life that he lead.

"I can sense strong auras," he began carefully, knowing that he sucked at lying and faired better with partial truths. "Strong as in different from the majority of auras out there. Some gifted humans can have strong auras. But demons, when compared to humans, always have it. It's easy to pick you out."

"Like right now?"

He looked at her for a long moment, instinctively feeling her energy at her request. After a minute, he shook his head. "You have to thank Maki for giving you that," Ryo said, pointing at the snowflake jewel hanging from her neck. "I can't sense anything from you."

She brought a hand up to her neck at the mention of it, fingering the ornament lightly. "Like I said. Meddlesome."

"Does he know about…"

She nodded once. "Yes. He even helped me control my powers."

"Really?" He seemed astonished by this piece of news.

Yume nodded again. "He's kinda a Jack of all trades." 

"Rather unconventional trades," Ryo remarked.

"Well, I tend to attract very unconventional people," she smiled at him. Their gazes met, each content with staring at the other before Yume giggled, scooting closer to him. Ryo lifted his arm at the same time, letting her settle against his chest before draping his arm around her. They sat in comfortably silence, watching the fountain head shoot water into the sky. 

He didn't know how long they've been sitting there, but Ryo was aroused out of his peaceful state of mind when the fountainhead mysteriously stopped sprouting water. Dark eyebrows knitted together in wonder when all of a sudden, a shot of water burst out of the top, soaring high, as if it had been held back by some unseen force and begged for release. 

The missile of water fell back with an audible plop! A few passersby cried out in surprise when stray water droplets struck their faces. The entire spectacle repeated itself again. Then, as if it had a mind of its own, the fountainhead started pouring water in a rotating fashion, the curved stream falling into the wide basin below where several children watched in awe, squealing at the phenomenon. 

Ryo didn't know what to make of it. Was someone messing with the valves?

Yume suddenly shifted against him, seeming to sink lower under the protection of his arm. He looked down at the girl, noticing one of her fingers pointing towards the fountain, moving this way and that in time with the sudden water show in the middle of the courtyard. She gave Ryo a quick look, eyes gleaming with mischief, before she turned back to what she was doing. 

Ryo readjusted his arm around her, stealthily moving his jacket up higher to cover her head as he watched water shoot up into the air and Yume's hair change color. Pink suited her better.

***

It was close to nightfall when the two of them had finally returned, the sun setting behind the wall of trees surrounding Ryo's cabin.

"I had a wonderful time," Yume said, the two of them standing on the porch steps.

"So did I," he agreed. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you? It's getting dark."

She giggled, shaking her head. "I'm fine on my own."

"Are you sure?" he offered again.

"You just want to see the lake," she pointed out. Ryo snapped his fingers in mock disappointment, earning a smile from the girl. "Let's save it for another day."

He smiled back. "Let's."

Yume lingered for a moment, not wanting to leave but knowing that Maki would be upset with her if he found out she had returned so late.

She smiled again, waving a tentative goodbye before strolling idly into the woods, her bag swinging happily in one hand. _What a day._ She couldn't believe her luck to meet someone like Ryo. She giggled at the very thought of him, like a little schoolgirl with a crush. _Oh Ryo…_

Her thoughts had wandered so far, engrossed with the happenings of the day, that she did not notice the figure standing in the foliage, staring at her. Not until she inadvertently turned her head and caught sighted of the demon ninja.

She screamed in surprise, her bag falling to the floor as she backed up into a defensive position, her illusionary guise fading as her nails extended to six inch claws. So startled was she that it took her a few minutes to catch her breath. 

"Don't _do_ that!" Yume shouted, feeling indignant at the same time unsettled at how the ninja continued to stare at her, hollow and empty. Like a man with no face. It sent chills down her spine.

Her breath quickened, the assassin vanishing as quietly and mysteriously as he appeared. But not before leaving Yume a message. A warning. A _threat_.

She sank down to her knees, her entire body trembling in fear. _Do not interfere, water sprite._ The demon had said. _Death will be your punishment._

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Ahahahahahahahaha!!!! ::beats away with a stick the one-month-update monster:: Take that!! ::whack:: And that!! ::whack:: And THAT!! ::WHACK:: Muahahahahaha!!!! =)

Actually, I don't know what sprung on this quick update. This chapter was just so fun for me to write. On one side, you have this cute little romance going on with Ryo and Yume. Then on the other, the impish, electrifying bond between Sage and Rika. Oo… ^-^ So much fun! 

Split Persona, I am greatly honored by your review, particularly the comment towards the end about my OC. It means a lot to me to be able to create a character that is real and believable and that readers do not particularly hate (because it's an OC female), but for other, more _story_ based reasons. ^^;; And Little Fairy from Nam, I got your review, but for some reason, it's not showing up on ff.net (even _though_ said site sent me the review notification themselves). -_- But I got it, don't worry. ^^;; Your promise of death by fire and pointy things got me going. And I guess you're the cause of this fast update. ^_~ Go you!

Korin! I got your message!! ^_^ Thanks for being my crazy friend from back in the day. And Panthera… ::shakes head:: The things I do for you. I get a review from you the _exact_ moment I decide to post a new chapter and I just couldn't leave you out. Thanks for always putting in good insight (among the throng of threats and curses). And about my use of dialogue, I'm happy that you like it. That and my fight scenes are my pride and joy.

Next chapter is… fight, fight, and more fighting!! The climactic battle of _Unforeseen Circumstance_. Yes, the second installment is to end soon. Two more chapters and an epilogue. But you should know by now that the divisions serve no purpose but to amuse myself and give me a false sense that I'm actually getting some headway in this story. ^^;; And on regarding Takeru, I noticed that a lot of people are interested in him and want him to make an appearance again to further the story, but it's not going to happen in UC. =( Sorry. I know, he's cute with his silver hair, tragic story, and trench coat but please wait for a Takeru showing in the third installment. More secrets revealed!!


	43. UC: Set It Off

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Set It Off_

(Day 21)

By: Little Ucchan

Maki's call had been quite abrupt. 

The boy had been granted certain 'privileges' as a spy under Tajhinn's command. The nature of his missions called for it. But the Demon Lord sometimes questioned the way he used them, especially in this case. 

A secret meeting in the inner most chamber of the Gates System. Same as last time, but Maki had warned the demon-dragon beforehand—a mere two seconds beforehand—prior to his entrance so as not to alarm Kayeda of the intrusion. Tajhinn had agreed, despite the time of night, thinking that some breaking news on the unidentified rebels had come up. What he did not expect was a pacing Maki, anxiety high and temper in full bloom, as he told the Demon Lord of the ninja that had appeared before Yume.

"Calm down, Maki," Tajhinn urged the restless youth as he continued to walk around the room, like a caged tiger eyeing its prey behind steel bars. "You understand the mentality towards crossbreeds. Anyone could have wanted to scare her."

"He _threatened_ her, Tajh!" Maki cried, barely any restraint kept in his voice. "As much as I'd like to believe that this is all just a hoax, anti-hybrid sentiment doesn't go this far!"

He stopped his pacing abruptly, standing before the Demon Lord, realizing his insolence. But even if he recognized his error, he did not apologize, nor did he calm down. And if it was anyone else but Tajhinn, he would have been severely punished for his foul mouth. But the Demon Lord knew the boy well; understood his fervor and instinctive protectiveness over the water sprite. And he did not find any insult in his behavior.

"What do you want me to do?" the demon-dragon asked simply, for that's what it came down to. Despite Maki's burning desire to hunt down whoever was stupid enough to frighten Yume, he would not move unless Tajhinn gave the order.

He straightened up, fierce eyes boring into his leader's. "Grant me permission to seek out Yume's assailant."

"And do what?" Tajhinn asked. "Kill him?" The Demon Lord shook his head. "Maki, he didn't even attack her."

"Well at least let me beat the _crap_ out of the little son of a bitch."

"Maki!" Tajhinn snapped, making the room grow still and Maki's temperament to cool down slightly. "That's enough." 

He sighed, leaning forward with his claws folded on top of the table. "Do not think that I don't understand your feelings," he began. "But even if he _did_ attack her, I cannot have you carry out the punishment yourself, especially if it were to take place in the Mortal realm. Your presence must not be made known. By _anyone_."

"I know that, Tajh. But…" He started pacing again, but this time taking more melancholy steps, each stride heavier as the knowledge that his _profession_ stopped him from protecting Yume sank in. "She's scared." Maki let his arms fall lamely to his side. "She came running to me, crying. …You know I don't do well to see women cry."

"I can't have you act, Maki," Tajhinn said softly. "Not now."

"But what if this guy has something to do with the rebel faction?" he mentioned. "Don't you think the message was odd? 'Don't interfere? Death with be your punishment?' She had to be close to something she wasn't supposed to in order to get a threat like that. Maybe something in the area."

"I know where you're going with this," the Demon Lord stated. "And although I do admit that the message is suspicious, unless one of the conditions we've agreed upon are met, you cannot do battle." Maki opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by Tajhinn's sharp voice. "You are limited to surveillance and surveillance _only_. You knew this when you accepted the position."

"And I still know it now," he insisted. "But I just have this feeling that I should keep an eye on this guy. Please, Tajh." He held up his index finger. "Just one favor."

Gray irises, studded with gold regarded the young man gravely, weighing the pros and cons of his request; his plea. Maki was one of his most reliable sources of intelligence. Already on an ongoing mission, to divert him from the objective to seek vengeance… _Well, it isn't simply vengeance anymore, now is it?_

"You may _track_ him," he finally agreed, choosing his words carefully. "If he proves to be connected to the rebel faction, report back to me. We will decide where to go from there."

Maki's face lit up, sharply saluting the Demon Lord before excusing himself from the room, already moving forth with his task. 

Tajhinn kept his seat at the table, claws poised beneath his chin as the candles in small room flickered slightly. 

"Do you think I'm too soft?"

The shadow at the door moved into the chamber, but did not answer the Lord's question. It didn't require a response.

"They're on the move." 

"Perhaps," Tajhinn sighed, glancing at his general out of the corner of his eyes. "It's not confirmed yet."

Kayeda waited at the door, stolid and unyielding, as always. "What are your orders, My Lord?"

The demon-dragon paused, his mind working in preparation for today's events. "Send out a messenger. Tell Yume that she's confined to the castle for safekeeping until this is cleared up."

"That's rather severe."

"Maki's in a frenzy," he said as way to explain. "Nothing less will do."

"As you wish, My Lord." Kayeda bowed once. "Anything else?"

Lord Tajhinn took in breath, his next order being something that he wasn't too fond of but knew had to be done. "Assemble the BlackGuard. We're holding a meeting once Maki gets back."

***

He had been meditating for two hours now. But that wasn't much of a surprise to Jonathan. His son had an astounding level of discipline. 

He sighed to himself, watching the boy meditate in the early hours of the morning. He had stepped inside his room not too long ago, and although Sage's concentration was great, he had a feeling that his son was aware of his presence. 

"What do you focus on when you're meditating?" 

Sage opened his eyes, regarding his father as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "Nothing really."

Jonathan nodded, letting the silence pass between them. "Rowen called. He was wondering if you could pick him up at the station this afternoon."

"…Did you tell him that I couldn't go?"

"Actually, I told him that you'd be there."

Golden eyebrows rose at the proclamation, looking at the man in confusion. "But… aren't I grounded?"

"Well, I'm starting to question if you were even grounded in the first place." Jonathan smiled wryly at him. "Last I checked, it didn't involve talking on the phone, driving, or playing poker."

Sage had the grace to flush at that remark. His father shook his head. "I suppose it's my fault. After all, everyone else was against it but me."

"Are you still angry with me?" 

"I was never angry with you," Jonathan said, wanting to make that perfectly clear. "I was… worried. You scared me, Sage. Being in the hospital… It reminded your mother and I of when you were younger."

"I'm sorry, Otousan," Sage bowed his head. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble. And…" He hung his head even lower. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's alright." He chuckled lightly. "Besides, I'd choose to hear you yell at me over your mother's scolds any day."

Sage laughed at that. His mother _was_ a fierce woman. "So, I'm not grounded anymore?" he asked carefully.

Jonathan shook his head. "But your mother and I are going out for the day. Mind your sister and Sammy for us?"

"But Satsuki isn't that irresponsible," he countered.

"I know, but she can't put together a healthy meal to save her life. And neither can your grandfather," he reminded the boy, getting up from his seat. "Watch the little one, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, his eyes following his father's back as he left the room. Sage smiled to himself. _I'm not grounded anymore…_

After a moment's pause, he got up from his meditative pose and reached for the phone.

***

Riing! Riing!

Krysta dried her hands with a towel before leaving the kitchen to pick up the phone. "Hello?" 

"Hi. Can I speak to Laura, please?" 

The woman's eyes narrowed at the unidentified male on the other end. _Who could this one be? It doesn't sound like that Ryo boy from the night before._ "Hold on." She covered the receiver with her hand, catching Laura and Cye just as they headed out the door. "Kino."

Laura turned her head, seeing her aunt with the phone, and turned back into the living room. "Hello?" she asked upon taking up the receiver. She blinked. "Sage?" She placed a hand on her hips. "I call you _one_ time and all of a sudden you feel like you can act familiar with me."

"Shut up," he immediate replied. "Just wondering when you were coming back."

Laura's lips curled up in a teasing manner. "Why do you miss me?"

"Hardly," came the dry retort. "I'm picking up Rowen at the station later today. I wanted to know if your arrival time is the same as his."

_Business as usual, I see. _Laura checked her watch. 8:00. "We're leaving at noon. I'm not exactly sure what time we'll get there." Dark brown eyebrows suddenly scrunched together as a thought came to mind. "Why are you picking up Rowen? You're grounded."

"Am I?"

Laura smirked, also catching the meaning behind the phone call. "Don't exercise _too_ much freedom."

"I would never," Sage replied in mock seriousness. 

She laughed, shaking her head. "I'll call you when we're in Tokyo."

"Right."

Laura hung up the phone and walked back to the front door, where Cye was waiting for her. "We're going to get the items we need for the counter spell," she called before closing the door.

***

The streets of Naruto were bustling that Sunday morning. The sun was up, surprising for fall weather. The wind was cool, blowing in from the beach. And the shade that littered the city streets was just refreshing. Albeit one was a little malicious.

The air in a dark alleyway shifted, the shape of one of the assassins forming within the safety of darkness. His eyes kept forward, to a little shop directly ahead where a yellow taxi cab pulled up to the side, letting off two young teenagers at their destination.

Just across the street, barely fifty yards away, he waited.

Throwing knife in hand… he waited.

***

"Aren't you being a bit unmanageable?" 

"What do you mean?"

Cye sighed, remembering how they had exited the summerhouse and how quiet the ensuing ride to the city had been. "You hardly spoke to her."

"Well that can be fixed," Laura said, opening the shop door and stepping inside. "I'm sure we'll have a _lot_ of time to talk to each other when I'm back in China."

"Laura…" She stepped forward towards one of the shelves, skimming over the titles of the salves the store possessed. Cye crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Are you giving up?"

"No," she answered, then sighed. "I just can't think about it right now. I asked Krysta to help me restore the armors and that's what I'm focusing on."

"But you can't just put this on hold," he shook his head. "We have to think of something."

"Cye, I've done enough thinking for the past week. Any more and my brain will self-destruct." Laura selected two jars from the shelf, picking up a few herbs on her way to the cash register and setting them down on the counter. "Besides, I've gone over this a hundred times. Xiang-Quon didn't approve of me leaving in the first place, and Krysta was my only sponsor. The only way I can stay is if she changes her mind and I don't know how to do that."

She paid for the items, taking the small paper bag the clerk had given her and stuffing it in the small knapsack she had purchased just yesterday. "If you can come up with something within the next 24 hours then I'm game. But until then… I guess I'm just praying for a miracle."

"We'll talk to her, okay?" Cye promised as they both turned towards the door. "All Krysta-san wants is to protect you and Sammy. She's not an unreasonable woman." He reached for the door handle. "I'm sure we can reach some kind of agreement."

Turning the knob, Cye opened the door, managing only halfway before Laura grabbed his wrist and pulled him aside. "Laura?? What—"

A second later, the glass panels on the door shattered, a shiny, slim object penetrating through the shop to embed itself in the opposite wall. The two teens stared at the item as it wobbled with the force of the throw. A dagger. 

Cye took an unconscious step back, his chest tightening at the near miss. Laura turned to look out the window. 

An arm was extended outside of a darkened alleyway, a partial silhouette of their attacker revealed in the morning light. Dark eyes, vacant of any emotion other than a thirst for battle stared back at them. 

And then, he moved.

"Run!!" Laura pushed Cye towards the back of the shop, following after him just as the demon assassin burst through the door, throwing knives drawn as he spotted the duo making a break for the rear exit. He released the deadly projectiles, each blade soaring towards his target, and then some. 

Laura whirled around, hearing the shriek of the terrified store clerk, before she called upon her rune, wakizashi materializing in her left hand. With a snap of her arm, she deflected the knives that were aimed towards the young man, the small blades clattering noisily against the hardwood floor. But her preoccupation with the throwing knives had some dire consequences, and the assassin had breached her defenses before she was aware of it.

She cried out in alarm when his forearm connected with her stomach, driving her back so quickly that the force threw her over the countertop. Laura gave a grunt when she slammed into the floor, her neck aching at the awkward way she had landed. She pushed herself up as quickly as she could, hand clutching the hilt of her sword firmly in anticipation for another attack. But none came. 

Briefly looking at the shaking sales clerk by her side, Laura peered over the countertop only to find the store empty. _What? Why would he just leave like that?_

Then she recalled that there was one other person missing from the scene. _Cye!! _

Laura bolted for the back door, running down the narrow alley towards the screams and shouts, her only indication of where Cye might be. She cursed under her breath. _That guy's not out to kill me! He's after Cye!! _

That thought didn't ease her mind one bit.

***

_Oh shit! Oh shit!_ "Everybody get out of the way!!" 

Crowds dispersed. People screamed. Some ran blindly, and others stood still. Cye's worst nightmare was coming true. He was being attacked at a busy street corner. 

_Shit!_ He sprang forward, dodging another barrage of knives that dug themselves into the ground, the assassin in hot pursuit. His mind vaguely wondered where Laura was and if the demon hunter was alright, but now wasn't the time to be lost in thought. He couldn't armor up with so many people watching. And his pursuer wouldn't even give him time to do that.

_I have to get out of here!_ his mind screamed. _But I have to protect these people! _

Another wave of knives came streaming forward, Cye weaving to the side to avoid them only to see that a young couple was directly in its line of fire. His eyes widened in horror as the man grabbed his girlfriend in a last ditch effort to shield her from the attack. 

_No no no no NO!!_ He reached out, his soul screaming for them, but knew that he could do nothing. 

A tingle of power floated up inside his chest. 

Cye gave a start, watching in amazement as the daggers collided against something in front of the couple, a shield of some sort, and fell harmlessly to the floor. _What—_

He felt the assassin at his backside, and Cye swerved to the right, barely missing the blade that was to stab him in the back. The demon ninja continued his assault, swiping his dagger in a wide arc to try and catch the Ronin in the chest, but Cye also managed to dodge this, trying to put some distance between them in order to lead him away from any other civilians. The entire time his mind was swirling in confusion. 

_This power…_ He didn't recall his reflexes being this fast without his sub armor. _What's happening to me?_

His opponent suddenly flipped the hilt of his weapon, holding the handle in a thrusting position instead of a stab, and pushed forward, aiming for the boy's unprotected stomach. He avoided the attack, sidestepping to the right, then backing up when the assassin snapped his arm forward, letting the dagger fly. The weapon zoomed past his face, straight for another person not fast enough to get away.

Cye took in breath, watching helplessly again as another life was about to end. But just like before, he felt a power in his chest, this time more concentrated, and the dagger diverted to the left. Away from the man like it had been thrown off course by some invisible force. _Am I…?_

He felt something plow into him, the ninja taking his distraction as an opportunity to tackle him to the floor. They rolled around on the pavement, struggling to overpower the other. Cye was suddenly forced onto his back, his attacker towering over him and coming down strong with another blade in his hand. 

The Ronin threw out his forearm, catching the assassin beneath the wrist and stopping the dagger from coming any closer to his face. He gritted his teeth, feeling the compounding pressure against his arm as both of them entered another power struggle, one that Cye was quickly losing. _C'mon Cye! Do something!_

His leg pulled up almost on its own accord, battle instincts taking over as the boy placed his foot in between himself and the assassin. One well-placed kick had the ninja flying down the pavement, giving Cye enough time to get away. _Gotta find some place safe to fight!_

His feet pounded against the ground, searching for some street, any place that had no people in it. The demon had already recovered from his fall, and was now running after him. Cye could feel his aura at his back, pushing forward all the time. It wouldn't be long before the assassin caught up with him again.

***

Laura was running through the streets turned battlefield. She didn't even bother to look at the faces that had been affected by their little war. All she did was run, her short sword drawn at her side as she pushed herself harder to catch up to her enemy, and her friend. 

_Please be alright!_ She had the strongest feeling that he had yet to don his sub armor, and with no weapons to protect himself with… _Hang on, Cye! I'm coming!_

She didn't understand it. Why the demons would send an assassin after him… It didn't make sense. But for making one of her friends a target… Oh, she'd make them pay _dearly_ for that transgression.

Turning another corner, Laura saw that the pursuit had stopped. The assassin had managed to outrun the Ronin, and was now trying to stab him with either one of the two daggers in his hands. Cye had his back to her, dodging and moving his body to evade the attacks. But the boy couldn't keep this up for long.

She gasped when a particular move left Cye open, the demon kicking him flat in the chest. The boy slammed against a brick wall, his opponent poised to attack. 

Immediately, Laura drew her sword across her body, tip aimed at the assassin. **"Forces that propel the moon and the stars…"**

_"It is _forbidden_ to mix both styles."_

**"Come to my aid…and move the heavens!"**

_"Joining them together… can cost a hunter her life."_

_Like I really care! _Laura thrust her arm forward, and the energy that had been gathering around her blade, like electricity to a metal rod, blast forward as well. **_"Shotgun!"_**

True to its name, the attack shot off like a bullet, catching the assassin in the side and throwing him several yards down the street. 

"You alright?" Laura asked when she reached Cye. 

The Ronin picked himself off the floor, rubbing his back to try and ease out the pain. "I'm fine," Cye turned to her, eyes reprimanding as both caught sight of the few onlookers that had witnessed that entire display. "Why did you do that?"

"You'd rather have a dagger in your chest?" Laura countered before shrugging her shoulders. "Better me than you. You're more conspicuous." He had to give her that point. Light blue armor stood out _way_ more than energy blasts.

Both teenagers tensed when the assassin rose from the floor, daggers ready. "Now what?" Cye whispered under his breath, eyes watching the demon's slow approach.

Laura brought up her wakizashi, the sun's rays reflecting off the blade. "We fight."

She charged just as the assassin did, sword and daggers clashing for a split second before the demon somersaulted over the girl in the middle of their fight. Laura turned just as two more daggers were thrown her way. 

She back flipped out of range, landing in a low crouch and ready to go another round when she discovered that the assassin had deserted her to attack Cye. 

"Spurn me twice, huh?" Laura gritted her teeth. _No matter what I do to distract him, he'll keep coming after Cye!_ Current tactics weren't working. There had to be something else she could do!

Glancing around at her surroundings, Laura caught sight of a metal railing by a bus stop. _Property damage,_ a warning voice nagged inside her head, probably the same one that had reminded her of Krysta's warning about combining fighting styles. 

Laura smirked. 

Without a second thought, she sliced through the railing at two different spots, creating a makeshift spear out of the hard metal. She hefted the rod in her right hand and whistled sharply before letting the weapon fly straight for the assassin.

The demon ninja had felt the projectile coming, swerving to the side to narrowly avoid it spearing him in the back. But, unfortunately for him, what he thought of as an attack was really a pass to Cye. 

His movement gave the metal rod a clear path to his opponent, the Ronin snatching it right out of the air. A grin came to the boy's lips as he twirled the makeshift spear in his hands, grabbing the assassin's attention for the moment he needed to clip the demon under the chin with the dull end of the shaft.

"That felt good," Cye exhaled, leaning on his spear as the assassin began to pick himself off the floor. He brought the pole-arm into a ready position. "Up for round two?"

Laura couldn't deny that she was in awe when she watched Cye fight. It was a _demon_ he was facing off against, and she remembered quite clearly that the Ronins didn't fare _this_ well as civilians. _But he's doing alright._ In fact, when she looked closer at how he parried the assassin's moves, Cye was doing much _better_ than alright. _He's… stronger!_

_But how? _It didn't make sense. _The bond between the five is supposed to increase each of their abilities, but we haven't restored it yet. So where's all this extra power coming from? It's almost like…_ Her eyes widened, staring at Cye in disbelief. 

…Like how she could fight with her rune.

Laura shook her head, forcing out the idea. _It can't be. Besides, Sage tapped into that very same power during our duel at the dojo. There's not way that—_

She snapped back to attention when the assassin drove forward, his movements now desperate, and managed to slice a piece out of the front of Cye's shirt. Hazel eyes were transfixed on the silver locket around the boy's neck, no longer concealed by his shirt collar. _That locket…_

Cye clutched the item protectively to his chest, stunned for a moment before he brought up his spear again, this time ready to finish his battle.

The assassin took an unconscious step back, drawing out another set of throwing knives at the boy's approach. He threw one dagger after another, trying to stop Cye in his tracks. But the Ronin only blocked and dodged the projectiles with his spear, coming in closer for the finishing move. The demon pulled out his two remaining daggers, each in a stabbing grip as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and charged headlong at Cye. 

Weapons crossed. For a split second, they both looked even.

Then the daggers were dislodged from the assassin's hands. Cye swerved on his heels, saw his enemy's back to him, and took his shot, driving the sharp end of the spear into the demon's back. 

Surprisingly, the spear came in contact with no resistance as it penetrated the assassin's back, coming out through his chest with ease. His body went rigid as death throes overtook him. And then he was no more. 

The ninja's clothes collapsed lamely to the floor. Like a suit hanging on a hanger that looks like a man in the dark, it fell, boneless and unmoving. The demonic power that was behind its movement was gone, driven away by Cye's spear.

The Ronin warrior breathed a sigh of relief._ Glad that's over with._

"Don't look now," Laura muttered when she was back at Cye's side. "But we've got an audience."

Sure enough, there was a good sized _crowd_ gathered at the sidewalks and around the intersection, all staring at them with wide eyes and hushed voices. 

"Is it too late to run?" Cye asked half heartedly, then frowned as his nose got a whiff of something in the air. "Do you smell that?"

She did. "Incense." 

Laura took a hold of Cye's arm, her free hand grasping the rune around her neck. Quietly, she began to chant. 

He felt the air shift, two different forces at work here. One was the protection spell that Laura was conjuring up. The other was the mysterious power behind the smell of burning incense. Cye looked around with astonished eyes. A visible mist had begun to gather. And the people that had been watching them had stopped moving. Like stone statues, they froze on the spot.

One by one, they began to fall to the floor, dreaming peaceful dreams of whatever their hearts desired. Gone from their memories was the strange battle that had taken place in the streets before them. Gone were the faces of the two teenaged warriors. 

The scent was still there, a strong, sharp aroma that penetrated his mind and clung to his clothes. Cye thought the very smell would rid him of his senses like the others, but due to Laura's quick reaction, they were both unaffected. 

The mist was thick now. Like a damp fog in the early morning, he could hardly see through it. But he did catch sight of a silhouette sitting atop a nearby wall. The figure was slender, both hands folded together in prayer. By her side, a tray of incense was burning.

Krysta ceased her chanting, looking at the two of them before snuffing out the incense and hopping off the ledge. Neither one of them had anything to say to the older woman as she approached them, stopping only to pick up the demon ninja's battle gi. 

"Let's go," she ordered. 

Laura and Cye exchanged looks before following after her.

***

The door slammed open, rushed footsteps traversing the floor. Chairs scratched against the woodwork as scores of notebooks and paper were shoved off the table. Krysta spread out the clothes on the tabletop, eyes closing in concentration as her hands glided over the fabric. 

Cye watched from the sidelines, curiosity and worry forming his features. He wanted to ask what the woman was doing, but held his tongue. Krysta's demeanor had changed. There was something grave about it. 

Laura was also watching from the sidelines, sporting a look similar to Cye's. But the demon hunter knew what her aunt was doing. And she didn't like it. For all the years that she'd known Krysta, the woman never acted with this much urgency.

She finally pulled her hands away. "Trigger network."

Cye's brows creased at her words. He didn't notice Laura stiffen upon hearing those words. "Trigger network?" he echoed, confused. "Krysta-san, what exactly does that mean?"

"It means that there's more than one of these assassins." She rubbed the fabric in between her fingers, frowning at the texture. "It's already deteriorating. There's not much time."

"Wait," he shook his head. "I don't understand. There's not much time for what?"

"Time till the next demon attacks." 

Cye's eyes went wide. "_What?_"

"A trigger network is a term we use to describe a condition placed on a puppet demon," Krysta explained. "The one you fought was created and controlled by another, and there's several others like it, all under the same restriction."

"Which is?"

"They all have one mission. This demon started it," Krysta said, pointing to what remained of the assassin. "And when it fails, the other continues where the first left off." She glanced down at the clothes again, shaking her head. "These garments are the key. They act as a timer when the demon is slain. Once the last piece of fabric deteriorates, the next demon is activated." 

"And how many of these demon assassins are out there?" Cye demanded.

"I don't know," Krysta sighed. "It depends on how strong the master is."

"Yeah, well that's not the worst part of it," Laura interrupted, laying out a detailed map of Japan on top of the table. Cye blinked. He didn't even realize that the girl had left the room to retrieve the map. 

"Timers in between assassins can vary." She took out a pen from her knapsack, then leaned over and ripped a strip of cloth off of the ninja gi. "So can the number of assassins activated at one time. It all depends on the guiding rules the controlling demon had set up beforehand." She hurriedly tied the cloth around the pen and uncapped it, her hand poised over the map. "Even worse, strength and skill aren't always identical. We'd be lucky if all of them are ninjas. But even that's a problem. Same class demons bonded by a trigger network only get stronger the farther down the line you go." 

Laura's writing hand moved over the map, feeling, searching the country for the remaining demons that resembled their assailant's aura. The pen moved over Hokkaido. _Nothing near Kento's area._

"And," Cye ventured delicately. "Their mission?"

Laura didn't answer, concentrating on her work. Krysta took one look at Cye, immediately diverting her gave when his eyes moved to meet hers. She turned her head away sadly. 

"They're after me, aren't they?"

"We don't know that for sure."

Cye frowned. "But they _are_. They attacked me, not Laura."

"Yes, but—"

_Amanohashidate and Naruto are clear as well._ Laura's eyes narrowed. _That only leaves… _She gasped, quickly turning the map over to a larger version of Central Honshu, concentrated more towards the country's capital: Tokyo. 

She felt Cye tense by her side as she tried to steady her own breath. The pen came down on the map, striking an 'x' on the outskirts of the city. Another was found near the first, possibly less than two miles away. Three more were discovered congregating outside of downtown, in the residential area. The last was hovering ominously in the heart of the metropolitan city.

Laura looked over at Cye who was staring at the map with wide eyes, visibly shaken. They weren't just after him. _Ryo and Sage…_ Their targets were the three Ronin warriors from the Kanaji battle. 

"Shit," Laura cursed, feeling the demon's clothes herself. _Krysta's right. The fabric's already tender. It's only be a matter of time before the fibers begin to fall apart._

A few hours. She didn't know exactly how many, but that's all they had. 

"Cye." His eyes looked up, firmly locked onto her own. Without her saying it, he already knew. And he agreed.

"Kino!" Krysta cried in alarm when the two of them were suddenly on the move. She followed the girl as she grabbed her knapsack, heading directly to her room. "Kino, what are you doing??"

"We're leaving," she brusquely announced, throwing open her duffel bag and stuffing the rest of her things inside. "There's a 9:30 train leaving for Nagoya. If we keep station hopping, we'll probably be able to get to Tokyo in five, possibly six hours." Laura zipped up her bag and hauled it over her, Cye already at the door with his things by the time she reentered the living room. 

"Kino! You don't have to do this!" Krysta shouted as she followed the girl out of her room. "You're going into a battle that you do not have to partake in! Why are you doing this??" 

"Because!" she whirled around, hazel eyes staring straight into deep almond brown. Laura paused and took in breath before smiling brilliantly at her aunt. "Because I need no reason to help my friends."

"Kino…" Krysta tried one last time, trying to sway her niece's decision for her own sake. Laura only shook her head. 

"I'm sorry." She smiled softly, laughing lightly at her own resolution. "It's just… I'm sorry."

"Kino!" Krysta cried out again, but she and Cye were already out the door.

***

The bustle of people moving about on the platform was grating to his nerves. The constant pace, the chatter, and the ringing of a telephone that wasn't going to be picked up only succeeded in heightening his fear and tripled his worries._ Damn it! Ryo, pick up!_

After what seemed like the eleventh ring, Cye reluctantly hung up the receiver. He leaned his head against the pay phone, the cool touch of metal against his forehead offering temporary relief to his mind before the swarm of buzzing apprehension came back again in full. _If only we were still connected by the armor link._ He might have been able to telepathically send the message to Ryo and Sage. Even if he didn't know how, his anxiety level might have just been able to push through with the warning.

"Any luck?" Laura asked when he came back to the platform, the train already boarding. 

"Nothing," Cye shook his head glumly. 

She sighed, throwing her bag into the overhead bin before taking her seat. "Where could they be?"

"Ryo normally doesn't stay home on weekends. He's either out in the woods with White Blaze or he and his grandfather went into the city for the day."

_Ryo in the city? _That wasn't good._ He'll move the location of the battle._ "And Sage?"

"He was in the shower," Cye reported. "I left a message. But I didn't know whether to tell him to wait at home for us to call from Nagoya or to get out of the house as quickly as possible."

She paused, thinking. "You told him to wait, didn't you?"

"Well I had to. I was telling this to Satsuki." He sat across from Laura just as the train started to move. "How much time do you think we have?"

She looked down at the piece of cloth in her hand, the one she had ripped off the ninja gi in order to determine where the other six demons were located. Laura felt the fabric, prodding with both her fingers and her aura. "I still can't tell," she announced. "But we've got some time. By the way they were positioned on the map, there's three attack groups. Only one will be activated."

"Are you certain?" Cye asked. "What if they're all in one attack group and are just spread out?"

"I don't know," she shook her head, eyes downcast at the possibility that the two Ronin warriors would face an attack this big without any assistance, or any prior knowledge to it. "But I know we still have a chance. We'll reach Nagoya in a little over three hours. It's close, but from what I'm sensing in the deterioration pattern, I'm certain that the next attack wouldn't have taken place by then. We'll have one more chance to warn them."

_One more chance._ Cye sunk back into his seat, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves. Just one window of opportunity left available to them. He remembered a time when things like this used to be easy. As much as war was devastating, it was much more convenient than the underground battle they were fighting now.

***

Sage stretched his arms above his head, feeling rejuvenated after his bath. Towel still around his neck, he walked down into the living room, almost colliding with a red blur when he reached the base of the stairs. 

He eyed the little girl curiously, taking in the white keikogi and dark blue hakama that she wore, making her look more like a miniature samurai than anything else. "Sammy." 

She stopped upon hearing her name, turning around to find her 'nii-chan' staring at her. She ran back to him, her smile bright as Sage kneeled down to her level. "Where are you off to?" he asked conversationally.

"Lessons!" she beamed and raised her hand, displaying the small bamboo sword that he had previously missed when first spotting her. 

Sage recoiled back when the tip of the shinai came a bit too close to slamming into his face by accident. He smiled and pushed the sword gently away, looking over her attire once again. The hakama, he realized, was a bit too long for her short stature. 

He reached over and lifted the hem of one of the pant legs, realizing that it was a good two inches longer than the length it was supposed to be. "Is my grandfather waiting for you?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded. "He's waiting in the dojo." As if just remembering that she had an appointment to keep, the little girl made a move to run. But Sage caught her by the arm.

"Wait." He pulled her back, taking a hold of the hem of her hakama and folding it up. "Don't run. You'll trip."

"But—" Sammy moved again, compelled by the restless energy of being a child to move out of Sage's grasp. But he pulled her back once more.

"Sammy, hold still," he cried, rolling up the other leg so her toes were at least visible. _God, I feel like a mother._ But he had that dreadful sinking feeling that if he didn't take this precaution, Sammy would fall. He had this reoccurring image of the red-head tripping over the hem and scraping her elbows. But it was always accompanied by this other image of the same red-head picking herself off the floor and running again. _Maybe I should staple the folds into place._

Sage pulled back once he was done, wanting to survey his work for a second, but the moment he had let go of Sammy, the girl was off like a bullet, leaving a quick thank you in her wake.

"Don't _run_, I said!" 

A giggle from behind made Sage get up. "Getting a feel for what it's like to be a parent?" Satsuki asked teasingly from the hallway.

"I'm not having kids," he declared, walking past his sister to get into the living room.

"You're not _serious_, are you?" the brunette asked. "She's not that bad."

"Fine," Sage conceded. "Then I don't want any boys. They have three times as much energy and are half as nice as girls at that age." 

"Alright!" Satsuki shot her fist into the air with pride. "Score one point for the female population!" 

Sage rolled his eyes.

"Oh by the way," she began, just remembering. "Cye called. He wouldn't leave me an exact message, but said it was urgent and wanted you to wait for his call."

The blonde's eyebrows creased. _Cye called?_ But he just talked to Laura not too long ago. "He didn't say what about?"

"Nope." Her eyes lit up suddenly. "But there was a lot of noise on the other end. It might be that he and Laura are at the station already."

"Now?" He glanced at the wall clock. "They said they were leaving at noon."

Satsuki looked at the clock herself. 10:00. "Maybe he was calling to tell you that they were coming back early."

"Maybe. Did he say what time he'd call?"

"Around twelve-ish. One maybe. About how long it takes them to reach Nagoya." 

_Nagoya?_ He thought that they were taking a direct train to Tokyo. Sage frowned. _They're station hopping?_ A more expensive way to travel, but it saved on time. Straight paths generally took longer because of the waiting period. _But why would they do that?_ Something wasn't right. They were rushing to get home, but for what reason?

Just then, both teenagers turned at the sound of the back door being opened, Grandfather Date entering the room a few moments later. "Satsuki, can you get the band-aids and disinfectant from the cabinet?" 

The girl raised an eyebrow at the request. "Why?"

Her question was answered involuntary when Sammy trudged in a moment later, holding her elbow up and blowing at the injury in an attempt to drive out the sting. The hem of one of her pant legs was being dragged on the floor.

"I knew she was going to fall," Sage muttered with a sigh. He placed his hands on his hips, watching the girl as she came up to him. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to run," she replied sullenly. 

"And what did you do?"

"…I ran." 

He sighed again, shaking his head before he guided Sammy back into the kitchen. "C'mon. Let's get that cleaned up." He pick her up and set her down on the countertop, turning on the faucet before soaking a clean hand towel in the water. "It's not that bad," he soothed as he cleaned the wound, his grandfather coming up to his side a moment later to examine it himself.

"Aren't you a strong little lady," he patted her on the head. "Not even one tear." Sammy beamed at the praise.

Grandfather Date looked over the hakama, the culprit of the girl's fall. "Well, it looks like we can't continue for today till we get that tailored." She started to pout, disappointed. "I'm sorry, Sammy," he apologized, a small grin on his face. "But you'll just have to watch." He turned to his grandson. "Sage, I'll need you to change into your practice gi when you're done."

He blinked twice. "_Now?_"

"Of course!" his grandfather cried. "You haven't been able to practice the last few days. It's about time you got back into shape."

"Ha ha!" Satsuki smirked from the doorway, setting the band-aids and the disinfectant spray down on the table. "Can't get out of it."

Sage stuck his tongue out at his sister when his grandfather's back was turned, the elder man heading out the door to prepare to dojo. "Oh and Satsuki, can you sew the hems of Sammy's hakama so that she doesn't trip over them anymore?"

The girl's eyes immediately grew wide. "But Grandpa!"

"Can't get out of it," Sage taunted back. "And Okaasan's not here to do it for you."

Satsuki glowered at the blonde, looking around to make sure that her grandfather had left before stalking right up to her brother and pushing her heel against the back of his knee. The joint bent out of its locked position and his upper body support instantly gave way, Sage having to grab onto the edge of the sink in order to stop himself from falling. His heart rate had shot up at that little scare, his sister's satisfied laugh dancing in the background.

He pretended not to mind what Satsuki did, seeing her out of the corner of his eye at a safe distance from him. He grinned to himself, rinsing the wash cloth in the sink. When he felt her guard slip… that's when he moved.

Turning around, he whipped out the wet towel, the motion of his downward swing sending a thick lash of water in Satsuki's direction. She screamed upon impact, frozen for a moment by the sudden attack. Then her surprise turned into rage as she charged at her brother, jumping on his back and locking her arms around his neck. 

"Geez, Satsuki," Sage grunted, trying to keep his balance. "How much do you weigh?" He gave a unexpected cry when her knee rammed into his side.

"_Excuse_ me?!" She tightened her grip. "How dare you even ask me that!! Aahh!!" Satsuki suddenly let go, getting wet for the second time that day. 

She wiped away the water from her face, glaring at her brother, who held the extendable faucet head like a gun ready to fire. "Sage…" She took one threatening step forward and got shot with water again.

She glared daggers at the boy, eyes narrowing. Her shirt was soaked. Her hair was dripping wet. And Sage knew that another blast of water wasn't going to stop his sister from coming at him again. 

Without prior warning, he dropped the faucet head and bolted for the hallway, Satsuki right behind, promising numerous ways of torture once she caught up with him. 

Sammy's gaze wandered to the hallway where the screams and shouts were coming from, swinging her feet idly as she waited from her seat on top of the counter, wondering if either one of them was going to come back. When the ruckus continued with no signs of ceasing, she turned to the box of band-aids and the can of disinfectant. She made a face at the spray, pushing it aside, _far_ away from her. Humming to herself, Sammy took the box and pulled out a band-aid—one of the really big ones—and opened it. 

Once it was in place over her wound, she gave it a satisfied pat and looked out to the hallway again. From what she could tell, judging by the screams of a certain male voice, Sammy could only assume that Satsuki had caught up with her older brother and was now executing punishment. 

Tickle torture. 

The little girl cringed at her chosen method, hearing Sage's laughter as he begged her to stop. Sammy sighed to herself, feet swinging as she looked around the kitchen, wondering how exactly she was going to get down from the counter.

***

Cye was tapping his finger against the pay phone impatiently, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. He never would have been this cross, but when his friends' lives depended on a phone call… circumstances can really push a guy. 

There had been no answer at Sage's house. He feared that his message to Satsuki didn't sound urgent enough, and it didn't. Cye knew he should have left some sort of clue, a double meaning that only Sage would have picked up. But this was no time to berate himself for something he couldn't change. 

Now the only one left was Ryo.

"C'mon, please," Cye begged, hearing the phone ring again.

Finally, someone else picked up on the other end.

"Hello?"

_Thank God._ "Hello, Sanada-san?" Cye spoke up. "This is Cye Mouri. Is Ryo home?"

There was a pause. Not a good sign. "He's out in the woods, doing some training. I can tell him to call you when he gets back."

Cye's heart sank. _Oh no, Ryo's not in the cabin._ "No, that's—" He cut himself off when he heard his own voice sounding words of defeat. _No! There's gotta be another way!_ "Sanada-san? …Is White Blaze around?"

"Why yes. He's lounging on the front porch."

"…Can I talk to him?" 

Talk to a tiger over the phone? As strange as it felt, he knew that White Blaze would understand the message and warn his master.

Sanada-san chuckled on the other end. Cye thought that he wasn't going to fall through with it until he heard the old man call for the tiger. A moment later he heard a soft growl on the other end. 

"White Blaze?"

The tiger growled again.

"Listen, you need to find Ryo," Cye began, making sure that his words were clear. "There's two demons near him, and three more by Sage. You need to find him and warn him that they're going to attack real soon. Probably in the next hour. Alright White Blaze? Did you get all that?"

A ferocious roar echoed through the receiver, followed by Sanada-san's startled cry, urging the large tiger to calm down. He got the message. 

"My, you've sure got him worked up," Sanada-san commented from the other end. "He bolted right out the door."

Cye smiled at that. "Thank you very much, Sanada-san."

"Anytime, Cye."

He hung up the phone, relief showing on his face. White Blaze will deliver the message to Ryo. At least he'll be prepared. But that still left Sage. Cye didn't know what he'd do if they attacked the blonde first. Or worse yet, attack both Ronins once the signal was released. Their next stop was Yokohama en route to Tokyo. _Another two hours._ It was too risky to leave it at that.

Picking up the receiver again, Cye dialed a new phone number, one that he had recently memorized in the past week. 

"Kento?" he answered when the line picked. "Hi. Listen, I need you to do something for me."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

::cringe:: Yes, I _know_. BUT, I _could_ have been _extremely_, terribly mean and not only take a longer time to update, but also leave in the _middle_ of Ryo's battle, and that wouldn't have been very nice. Not that this is nice either but it's the lesser of two evils. 

^________________^ Ahahahahahaha!!! I have conquered the one-month-update monster once again!! Ahaha!! Victory!! 

Hmm… I'm starting to see a reoccurring problem with my battles. I go into writing these with a certain amount of chapters in mind, along with certain scenes or events I want in them and the outcome of the fight. BUT, the fillers in between that makes the story get from point A to point B… well those could be either really short or _extremely_ long, and mine tend to be extremely long. I said two chapters and an epilogue, but that would have only occurred if I got through _three-fourths_ of the battles I had planned for this certain day and that the next chapter prior to an epilogue would have been a follow-up/wind down period, but ::looks over the chapter again:: that idea is officially dead. Good for you guys, because you get more chapters of equal length. Bad because of cliffys and other such things you want to scream at me about.

Panthera… I know I promised you a masterpiece. I don't know if I've met your expectations because the Cye/Laura battle against the assassin was rather small in my opinion. Different, but small. But I did rack my brain and came up with that nifty trigger network problem thingamajig (Sorry Little Fairy from Nam but I'm borrowing your word =P) that's going to cause three of our favorite guys royal hell, especially Sage. So I'd like to know what you think, honestly. 

Battle's not over yet. This is the first out of… three chapters of fighting, I think. (Don't quote me.) And I'd like to know, for anyone who's reading this and bothers to read the thoughts of a deranged author ^_^ if this set up for the final battle of UC measures up to my others. I honestly think it's too early to tell, and that you can't measure it because… it's different. (Trust me, it is.) But that's just my opinion.

Random thought: I love Sammy! ^-^ So cute.


	44. UC: The Dance of Fire and Ice

Unforeseen Circumstance

_The Dance of Fire and Ice_

(Day 21)

By: Little Ucchan

Wait. 

That's all they could do now. Wait till they arrived in Yokohama. Wait until they can get in contact with Ryo and Sage. _Wait_ to hear if their friends were alive or not.

…Waiting sucked.

Cye fiddled with the chain around his neck, absently running the back of his fingers against the cool metal, hearing the soft clang of each link as it hit his fingernails. It was soothing him, for the moment. It was nice, to not think of anything but the ring of metal. Maybe if he didn't think, time would pass faster…

Alas, he couldn't keep his mind blank. It wandered; touched different memories, thoughts, fears… It was restless; needed to focus despite the boy's adamant refusal to do so. 

And so, it focused on the chain… traveled down to the locket… back to that night… and the rain. 

It felt so long ago… The day he met Nancy; the girl who loved the rain.

He smiled unwittingly at the memory. She was so in tuned with the element. With the natural world, in fact. He could see it in her eyes; feel it within her spirit. The girl was special. Different. …_Gifted_. 

She was definitely gifted. He just wasn't able to determine how. 

Pulling the locket up to his face, Cye marveled at the silverwork before pushing down on the latch, the lid springing forward with a squeak. He gazed at the smooth gemstone for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, trying to figure out the hidden secret behind the brilliant aquamarine jewel. Once again, he felt a strange sense of calm when gazing at the face of the stone, as if it were trying to wash away his worries and placate his mind. He smiled again, then closed the locket, tucking it back in his shirt. 

Sighing to himself, Cye reclined back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head. He had done those things. The invisible barrier wall… The defeat of the demon assassin… That was all _his_ doing. But as far as his knowledge about the armors went, he couldn't _create_ shields like that with his bare hands. And he most definitely could not kill a demon as a civilian. 

_That power I felt during the battle… Was it really Torrent's or…_ He closed his eyes. _It couldn't possibly be me. _If anyone, he'd have thought Sage would be the first to develop supernatural powers if it were possible. True, he had a sixth sense of some sort when it came to emotions, but his gift wasn't _that_ great compared to a true empath. 

_Maybe it _is_ Torrent, _Cye thought as he felt his conscious slip, the compound stress and the rocking motion of the train pulling him deeper and deeper into sleep._ Or maybe I'm just… over analyzing things…_

His thoughts were soon lost. Abandoned in favor of nothingness. 

The locket around Cye's neck glowed a light aquamarine, as if content with the quiet peace of mind of its wearer.

***

Laura eyed the locket suspiciously when she returned to her seat, looking at Cye's sleeping form, then the glowing silver charm. The boy stirred, as if sensing scrutinizing eyes on him, but did not wake up. Laura sat down across from him and leaned over. The aura that seemed to have surrounded the locket had disappeared.

She frowned. _There's something weird about that locket. _She'd have to remember to ask Cye about it when all of this was over. 

Pulling her knapsack onto her lap, Laura fished out the cloth from the demon's ninja gi, trying to get a feel for how long they had left. 

Her eyes widened, clutching the fabric close to her chest. There was only a little piece left, and it was quickly deteriorating. 

_Not much longer._ She looked at her watch, reading the time. 12:56. Just a few more minutes and the battle would begin.

***

The lake was very calm when the messenger had arrived. The first sign that there was something amiss. _Miss Yume?_

The /optib/ blinked its eye, twitching its flimsy wings as it flew around the area, searching for the young demon-girl. _Miss Yume?_ it called out again, but like before, got no response. 

This was not good. The demon-girl had already gone off on her own. For what reason she had to leave was unclear. It was known that Yume was upset about the whole ordeal, but it never came to mind that her fear would turn into bravado and that she'd travel to the Mortal realm to confront the assassin that had threatened her herself. This was definitely not good. 

The demon blinked its eye again, fluttering nervously back to the castle. Lord Tajhinn would not be pleased. 

***

Ryo was sitting by the bank, arms folded over his chest with the river to his back and his two katanas laid out in front of his crossed feet. He had gotten White Blaze's warning while he was training at one of his usual spots. 

A warning of a pending demon attack. 

He sighed to himself. He was tired, hungry, and rather annoyed. But Ryo stayed put at his post. Judging by the tiger's stance, the attack would come soon. He wouldn't have to wait long. _Any minute now. _

There was a rustling in the bushes just ahead of him. A man, garbed in a black ninja gi, stepped into the clearing. He took one look at his target, fierce blue eyes riveted on his own, before a smirk formed beneath the facemask. _You were waiting._

Ryo smirked as well, standing up. "I had a tip."

The assassin leaned forward, arms reaching for the twin katanas strapped on his back. _Knowing won't make a bit of difference._

Without warning, he charged. Swords drawn in preparation to slice through the Ronin leader, the ninja was taken aback when a deafening roar exploded in his ears, followed by a white and black blur colliding into him. 

"White Blaze!" The tiger jumped back upon his master's call, narrowly avoiding an attack that would have cut through the feline's underbelly. 

The ninja rolled back onto his feet, taking a moment to assess his enemies. A huge white tiger stood protectively next to his target, the boy now garbed in a red and white body armor. The katanas that had been resting on the grass were in his hands, drawn in a cross formation as he stared at his opponent with hard, set eyes.

The assassin's own had narrowed. 

_You're different._ They began to circle each other, taking step after slow step to see who's nerves would break first.

Ryo frowned at the comment. _I'm _different_? Compared to what?_ "Who are you?" he demanded.

_Your death._

The ninja charged again. And this time, Ryo stepped up to the challenge. 

Unbeknown to him, a figure was watching the Ronin's battle carefully from within the shadows of the nearby foliage. Watching every move, debating whether or not to assist his brethren in this battle. His hand clenched, and three claw-like blades extended beyond his own fingers' reach, each poised evenly between his knuckles. The tension in his muscles involuntarily triggered the release mechanism in his glove. 

The third assassin smiled upon seeing the blades shine in flawless splendor, calling him to bathe it in blood. Clenching his other fist to draw out the other claw, he waited for an opening. 

A sound from somewhere behind him brought his attention away from the battle.

The ninja backed deeper into the shadows, eyes roving over the scenery to spot out movement not so far ahead. His eyes narrowed at the sight of shocking pink hair. _The water sprite…_

With a feral grin, he retracted his claws and headed in Yume's direction.

***

She had been sneaking around the forest for an hour now, keeping an eye out for the demon assassin that appeared to her the night before. She had assumed the same thing Maki had, after her initial shock. _There's something here that they want. That I'm not supposed to know about._

That notion had driven her to leave her home and return back to the woods in hopes to find some clue, or the ninja, or both. 

_What am I doing?_ Lord Tajhinn would be seriously displeased with her. But she ventured out into the Mortal realm of her own free will on several occasions. It's not as if she was doing anything the Demon Lord had forbid. _Still… Tajhinn-sama will be upset._

Yume frowned, stopping in her search to rest against a nearby tree. _Maybe I should head back. _

That thought was suddenly a dire wish she wanted to come true.

Yume took an unconscious step back. "It's you."

The assassin stood only several yards away from the girl, eyes empty. Just like before. 

_I warned you._

"What do you want here?" she forced out, keeping her voice as steady as possible. "What don't you want me to interfere in?" 

The claws were released from their clasps, sliding out from underneath his gloves.

"Is it a secret mission?" Yume pressed on, even as the demon took a threatening step towards her. "Something Tajhinn-sama…"

The dark assassin stopped his approach, scoffing at the mention of the Demon Lord's name. _I don't care to serve such a weakling._

Yume's heart skipped a beat. "Traitor…"

_Heh._ He laughed sardonically. _I prefer 'rebel' myself._

Yume gritted her teeth, taking up a fighting stance. "Whatever you're planning, it won't work!!" she cried. "You can't win against Tajhinn-sama!" Whatever fears that had clouded her mind before were gone now. Her first battle. Her first real chance to prove herself to her liege against an enemy that wanted nothing more than to see him fall… To see the Demon Lord fail his people… She wouldn't allow it!

The assassin smirked. _So naïve. _

_And _you_ will stop me?_ He took another step forward. _You? A lowly hybrid female?_ Her declaration was absurd. _You don't even have the true powers of a demon._

"No, I don't," she admitted, her hands gliding across air. "But I _do_ have the blood of an Element coursing through my veins." Yume smiled when he backed up in alarm, her arms crossing over her chest as the power within her began to gather. "I'll give you one hint. It's _not_ water."

Yume's arms shot forward, spreading out to her sides as ice stemmed from where she stood and froze the battlefield. The demon ninja leaped out of the way of the advancing ice, cursing under his breath. _An _ice_ mage!?_ He had suspected that the girl's ancestry crossed into the Elementals of Ashkra but… _A rare Element. No wonder Tajhinn kept her!_

However interesting this discover was, the assassin had no more time to dwell on it, almost slipping on the ice covered ground. Spike-like grips appeared out at the base of his shoes, cutting into the ice to steady his footing. He cursed again, looking around for the girl Element, finding her to be nowhere in sight. _Fighting one of Tajhinn's forces isn't part of the mission objective._

_What's going on over there?_ The other assassin had noticed the commotion in the woods by then, sending a telepathic message to the demon while continuing his battle with Ryo. _We have a job to do. Stop screwing around._

_I have one of Tajhinn's lackeys after my hide,_ the ninja grounded out, dodging a barrage of ice spears that came from somewhere to his left. Yume was using the frosty setting as camouflage. _Just kill the target and get over here!_

***

Clang! Clang! Slash! The sounds of metal against metal and the occasional whoosh of air carried into the sky, each fighter dodging and parrying, shifting and moving in accordance to the other, hoping that in one instant of indecision an opening would present itself. Ryo blocked an attempt at his right side, coming down with his free hand only to have his attacker parry his move.

_Not bad,_ he absently thought as he blocked another attack, using the weight against his swords to momentarily disengage himself from the assassin. _We're even. _He needed the added power boost from his armor in order to defeat him. But to get enough time to call upon Wildfire… 

He didn't have time to formulate a decent plot, seeing that his assailant had unexplainably shifted his eyes in the direction of the forest. _An opening!_

Ryo charged. It was only a stroke of luck that the assassin was able to see it in time. All four blades locked in a crisscross of swords, entangled metal screeching under increasing weight; a contest of strength. But instead of the blank expression that the ninja had carried so far throughout their battle, he saw the cloth of the facemask twitch again, the demon leaning in further so that he was right in Ryo's face.

_You're a fool,_ he breathed, grinning at the boy's confusion. _Do you really think that you can defeat me with _ordinary_ swords?_

The ninja suddenly forced their katanas apart, raising one of his own for an overhead strike. Ryo raised his sword above his head, but to his horror, the blade cut through his own. He narrowly avoided being sliced in half, pitching his body back as his other hand came up to stop the incoming sword. Katanas clashed, Ryo sorely off balanced and in a dire situation until he mustered enough strength to force the demon back. 

The Ronin rushed him while he still had the chance. But as he approached, he saw the assassin's blades glow, having had missed it the first time, and before he could retract his decision, his katana collided with his opponent's, the second blade breaking upon impact. 

Ryo jumped away from a straight thrust, avoiding the sword by a narrow margin as the demon raised his other arm. _I have you!_

In a final attempt to defend himself, Ryo took what remained of his sword and threw it at the assassin. 

He snapped his arm to the side, blocking the projectile with his blade, then driving in, thinking that he had won against the boy. That's when the ninja realized that he had not thrown both swords.

Before the assassin could realize his error, the Ronin had snaked under his katana's reach, his other broken sword coming down against the ninja's arm, severing it completely. 

Ryo blinked, stunned for a second before he immediately backed away, gawking at the demon as his arm fell lifelessly to the floor. There was no blood. Not even a _body part_. The glove and cut sleeve that had been covering the ninja's arm laid in the grass, nothing inside of it or around. _What am I doing?? Fighting clothes?!_

"What the hell are you?!" Ryo cried, unable to sort out what he just saw. 

The ninja raised his severed arm, looking down the empty sleeve before turning his glare towards Ryo. Malicious eyes narrowed into slits. _You've crossed a dangerous line, boy._

The ninja raised his arm, and before Ryo could make out what he was doing, black energy formed into solidified tendrils and struck out at the Ronin. 

Like a battering ram, they slammed squarely into his chest, throwing him off his feet and wrenching the katana hilt from his hand. Ryo hardly had any time to react as one of the energy tendrils wrapped itself around his neck, then his arms. The forward motion of the attack had him disoriented and falling backwards, momentarily stunned when his back struck something solid. Ryo thought he had hit the ground, but when water rushed over his body did he realize he had been forced underwater.

He held his breath, the tendrils pinning him against the river bottom as he struggled to get free. But the force holding him was strong. It was like having a rock sitting on his chest. And aside from the crushing weight, he had one of the tendrils wrapped around his neck, chocking what little air he had left as the water started to invade his lungs. 

_Shit!_ He couldn't hold out much longer! _I've got to—!_ Ryo blinked, the pressure around his neck suddenly becoming slack. _What…?_ A roar from above, slightly muffled by the surrounding water, gave him his answer. 

***

_Let go!_ the assassin growled, attempting the shake the meddlesome tiger off of his arm. But White Blaze would not release the prize in his jaws, a jerk from the large cat almost sending the demon ninja flying headfirst into the ground.

_Annoying beast!_ He grabbed hold of his katana, thrusting at the tiger's face. But White Blaze released the ninja's upper arm in time, taking a moment to evade the attack before butting his head into the assassin's gut. This time, the ninja did fall onto the floor, consequently releasing Ryo from the tendrils' hold. 

The Ronin leader emerged from the river, climbing onto the bank coughing and gagging. But despite the lack of breath, sodden hair, and the water clogging his ears, he rose to his feet, glaring at the demon with a power beyond comprehension. 

The power driven by a pissed off Ronin. 

"Armor of Wildfire!!" His hand reached for the sky, the other sweeping across the horizon. "Dao _Jin_!!!"

Within seconds, the wall scrolls shot up around him, bursting into glowing cherry blossom petals that swirled and enveloped his body, transforming the boy into the wearer of the blazing red armor of Wildfire. 

Ryo reached back, unsheathing his twin katanas, blades glistening in the sun. He grinned nastily, watching how the ninja backed away from him. "These aren't 'ordinary' swords."

The battle was underway again. But this time, the victor was obvious. 

Ryo evaded the ninja's energy tendrils, the attack not going to catch him a second time. He blazed forward, both swords drawn back low as he practically streaked towards his enemy. Swords clashed. But two on one was hardly even and the assassin was thrown back by the sheer power behind Ryo's attack. 

Without missing a beat, Ryo connected his swords together, focusing on the heat and flames that empowered his armor. His entire body glowing red, he raised his arms and shouted out his surekill. "Flare… up… _now_!!!!"

The giant pillar of fire struck the assassin with the full force of Wildfire's fury, the demon howling in agony as the flames consumed him, eating away at his body until nothing was left but ashes. 

After he was certain that the demon was no more, Ryo sank down to his knees, exhausted. It wasn't that the actual battle was taxing, but from the moment that he had armored up to when the demon died, adrenaline had been driving him forward too hard too fast. And now that there was no more threat, the rush of events, his hunger from before, plus his sore lungs all hit him at once, leaving the Ronin breathless. 

He looked up from his position on the floor, viewing the scorched earth where the ninja was standing, blackened to cinders with small fires burning around, only now starting to die down. 

He felt something butt against him, White Blaze staring at his master with those sharp brown eyes. They shifted to the mound of ashes at the surekill's epicenter, one lone eyebrow arching at the sight. He snorted loudly. 

"Hey, I toned it down," Ryo stated defensively. 

White Blaze took one more good look at the remains of the demon before looking at his master pointedly.

"Okay!" He waved his hands, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Maybe I overdid it a little. But I didn't think he'd be such a pushover." Despite all the trouble the demon had put him through, it wasn't that hard to beat him with his armor. 

"C'mon, boy." Ryo got up, sheathing his swords and willing away his armor. "Let's head home."

White Blaze was ready to comply, feeling the beginning effects of prolonged hunger along with his master when his ears perked up, stopping in mid-stride to stare into the forest. 

"White Blaze?" he heard Ryo call, but he ignored it. He heard something. Battle. And a voice. Hauntingly familiar…

The tiger bolted into the foliage without prior warning, again ignoring his master's calls as he rushed deeper into the forest in the direction of another battle. 

***

His eyes kept moving, always on the watch for his adversary's next move. The winter wonderland that Yume had created made his battle difficult. He couldn't even launch a decent attack, the Element favoring the coverage of the surrounding tree trunks and bushes over open combat. 

The ninja probed the battlefield again, this time his search being more successful as a tuft of pink hair could be seen peeking over the foliage. _I'm impressed by your battle tactics, crossbreed_. He smirked, slowly pulled out a few throwing stars from his gi. _But you've made one mistake with choosing this setting._ Diving to the left, he drew his hand back and let the shurikens fly. _That hair of yours will always give away your position!_

He gave a start when the throwing stars struck their target, the projectile weapons smashing through the ice sculpture of the girl. _A decoy?!_

The assassin cried out in pain as another barrage of ice darts came at him from behind, a few cutting his arms and legs while one lodged itself into his side. He stumbled to the ground, black mist seeping out of his new wounds. 

Yume stepped out into the open, arms crossed over her chest as she glared down at her enemy. "I'm afraid that _you're_ the one who's made the mistake of assuming that I'm an amateur fighter."

He laughed, removing the shard of ice that was buried in his side. _Oh, but that's the funny part,_ the ninja chuckled, rising up to his feet. _You _are_ an amateur._

She growled. "_What_ did you say?" 

_You could have easily killed me with that last attack,_ he pointed out, a dark smile forming beneath the facemask when Yume visibly tensed. _Tell me little girl… Have you ever gone to sleep with the stain of blood on your hands?_

"Shut up!!" she screamed, forming an ice lance in her hands. This act only made him laugh even harder.

_Do you actually have the stomach to drive that through my chest?_ the assassin taunted, taking a step towards Yume. _Or maybe my head? Yes… A quick death._

"I said _shut up_!!" She leveled the lance at the ninja, but instead of backing off like she thought he would, the demon stepped up the weapon, pressing the tip against his throat. 

_C'mon,_ he pushed forward, watching as Yume trembled under the pressure. _Can't you kill your own kind? Even for the sake of your lord?_

She paused. 

Hesitation was a deadly fault. She didn't even see the small hand grenade hidden in his hand. 

The bomb went off before Yume realized it, propelling her back several feet before she collided with a tree trunk. She screamed in pain, her entire body screaming along with her, each cut crying for attention. Biting down on her tongue, she refused to let her voice ring free. _Don't think about the pain. Don't think about it, damn it!!_ The battle. She needed to focus on the battle. Ruby eyes shifted left and right, searching through the smoke. _God damn it! Where _is_ he??_

_Hahaha!_ She could sense the smile on his lips, laughing, taunting. _Do you really hold onto that silly decree of not killing your own blood?? Honor among demons… There is no such thing!!_

The ninja appeared right before Yume's eyes, emerging from the cloud of smoke with his metal claws raised to strike. The demon-girl dived to the side, but the surprise attack had caught her unprepared. 

She fell to the ground, clutching at her upper arm where the assassin's claws had ripped through her skin, creating three deep gashes that blared bright red against her pale complexion. Lips trembled as blood dripped down her arm, sticking to her fingers. Never in her life had she felt this much physical pain before. The stench of blood… The throbbing, stinging soreness… All of it made her vision sway and her stomach churn in gut-wrenching sickness.

The demon assassin grinned madly. Not only was he causing Yume great pain, but he had the delightful opportunity to attack the girl's precious beliefs. _Her naivety and steadfast dedication to her lord will be her death. _He raised his claws, prepping himself for the final blow.

A tiger's roar made him stop his assault.

_Tch._ He lowered his claws disdainfully, feeling the presence of one of the targets and his companion rushing towards them. _The bastard couldn't even kill one of them. _

He glanced back at Yume, then the approaching duo. The smile was back again. 

Quickly, he leaped up into the trees and was out of sight. 

***

"White Blaze!" Ryo called again, chasing after the tiger as he desperately cut through the forest to get to his destination. That was the only way to describe White Blaze's movements. For ever since the war with their new foes began, White Blaze only moved this fast once. And that was to warn him of today's demon attack. 

_White Blaze… What's gotten you so riled up? _

Another roar, closer than the last, made him stop. And it was good thing he did. Any faster and he would have surely slipped on the icy ground. _Ice?_ A section of the forest was completely frozen. _What's going on here??? _

He got his answer when he spotted White Blaze, the tiger hovering worriedly over a small, petite figure with disturbingly familiar pink hair. "Yume…" 

The name was whispered. Even if he had wanted to scream, he couldn't, finding that his voice had become weak at the sight of her bloodied form hunched over in agony. Ryo took a drunken step forward, then another as his strength returned in the form of sheer panic. "YUME!!" 

The girl's head shot up, startled by the call but even more so by the sight of White Blaze. And when she turned her head, she saw Ryo rushing towards her. 

"Ryo…?" she whispered, then stiffened in shock at the empty battlefield. _The assassin!!_ Her eyes search wildly for the demon ninja. _Where is he?!_

Her attention was suddenly directed upwards, the assassin jumping out of his hiding place with claws drawn, dropping down on his unsuspecting victim. 

"RYO LOOK OUT!!" 

Yume's shriek and White Blaze's accompanying roar made him turn, but it was already too late. The steel claws were mere seconds away from crashing down on the Ronin's face. And the abrupt appearance of the other assassin had stalled Ryo's reaction time. 

Given the circumstance, he should have died. 

But midway through the ninja's descent, he had gasped as if someone had punched him in the stomach, and instead of falling through with the attack, he had hit the floor, dead. 

Ryo watched in a sort of daze as the ninja's body 'shrank' like a deflating balloon, his clothes lying at the boy's feet, the only sign that he had been there. 

Once the threat had passed, Yume sank to the floor, dropping the ice dart she held in her hand. As much as she was confused by what happened—her attempt to do anything clearly having had been too late—she was more relieved by the stroke of luck that Ryo was spared than the mysteries that surrounded the close save. 

Tears started to form at the brim of her eyes as Ryo ran towards her, asking if she was alright. _He's okay._ She nodded blankly, unable to tear her gaze away or keep the tears from spilling down her face. _He's…_

Yume gave a start when she felt his hand brush against her face, wiping away her tears. "Are you sure?" he asked again. "Your injuries…"

"I'm fine," she murmured, blinking rapidly to clear her vision. "I'm just…" She looked into his face, saw his concern, and whatever control she had managed over her emotions at that point was gone within the second. 

"Oh, Ryo!" Yume wrapped her arms around him, sobbing uncontrollably. "I thought that—! I thought that he would—!"

The boy smiled shakily, hardly able to steady his own emotions. When he first saw her lying there, he had thought the worse. But it appeared that her injuries were less serious than what he had first thought. Her clothes were soiled, cuts marring her skin. But they were only shallow scratches. And the wound across her arm, the one that concerned him the most, didn't appear to be a problem. Judging by how strong her grip around his waist was, Ryo was correct to assume that it no longer bothered her as much.

He embraced her gently, rubbing her back to soothe her cries, even though she wasn't exactly weeping in distress. "It's alright, Yume. It's okay." He smoothed out her hair. "I'm fine now. You don't have to cry. I'm fine."

***

Some time had passed before Yume's tears stopped. Both Ryo and White Blaze had tried their best to calm the petite demon-girl, but in the end, they had to wait till she tired herself out. And when that time came, he was glad that he was heading home.

After a minor dispute about her injuries, Yume insisting that she was fine, Ryo finally convinced her to get some rest at his house while he bandaged up her arm. Now she was riding on White Blaze's back, all three of them about to return to Ryo's cabin for some food and some needed rest. The battle had worn on him, still not used to fighting and all the anxiety that came with it after over six months of inactivity. But he was really glad he was heading home.

Before completely leaving the battlefield, Ryo slowed down his pace, looking around the area one last time. Tiger blue eyes fell upon the clothes of their latest adversary. He still didn't understand what had transpired. It all happened so fast. What he _did_ recall was a slight whoosh of air zip by him before the assassin doubled over. His first thoughts were that someone had intervened and killed him. But Yume wasn't the one. And she, White Blaze, and himself were the only presences he felt when he probed the area with his senses. _So what exactly happened?_

He was about to turn away, fearing that he'd never get the answer to that question when he stopped. A few feet away from the ninja's garments, towards the fallen assassin's back, was a peculiar crack in the ice. Ryo approached it, thinking it to be an unusual sight in the torn up battlefield. It didn't fit any of the weapon marks from either Yume or the ninja. And when he crouched down, examining the splintered ice, he understood why. 

It took a moment for Ryo to pull out the unusual item wedged deep in the frosty earth. He blinked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion._ A toothpick? _

He looked down at the cracked ice, then at the seemingly perfect toothpick in his hand, thinking it to be impossible. He slid the pick back in the hole it had made in the ice, tilting his head to try and get the angle of the throw. He remembered how high up the ninja was, and gauging the distance from the toothpick to where his body had fallen…_ No way._

Ryo picked up the toothpick again, holding the piece of wood up to his face. _A toothpick killed him._ The thought sounded absurd, but looking back at the damage it did to the ice, he wasn't so certain anymore. _The precision's something else. Whoever threw it had to have one killer arm to slay a demon without splintering the wood._

He got up, eyes following the possible trajectory of the toothpick to a high tree branch across the battlefield. There was no signs of anyone being there, but he just wasn't too sure anymore. Taking another step forward, Ryo was about to investigate when a call from behind pulled his attention away. 

It was Yume and White Blaze. 

"Ryo, what are you still doing here?" Yume asked, still atop White Blaze's back as the large feline approached his master. "I thought you were right behind us."

"Yeah, well—" He stuffed the toothpick in his back pocket. "—I guess I got distracted by everything." Ryo looked around again, emphasizing the point. "I didn't know your powers went this far."

Yume blushed, slightly embarrassed by the damage she caused. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," he smiled, leading the girl and While Blaze away. "I'm just glad you're safe." 

He glanced over his shoulder as he exited the field, his gaze trained on the tree branch he had singled out earlier. Still, no one there. 

With a sigh, Ryo turned away, not knowing that up above, someone had exhaled in relief.

Maki sweatdropped, rubbing the back of his head as he watched the trio move away. _Geez, he's sharp! _If he hadn't had the foresight to hike up a good six feet from his previous position, he would have been spotted. _That's the last time I use lower branches to do my reconnaissance._

Taking out a toothpick from his breast pocket, the boy spy removed the plastic wrapping and placed the tip of the fashioned wood in between his teeth, chewing habitually. _So much to report back. So much to edit out._ Maki grimaced, almost snapping the toothpick in half. He had recognized the raven-haired boy that was with Yume to be the same one from Kanaji. The one that had been wearing the red mystical armor. 

_Tch. I _knew_ I should have screened all her dates!_ Even if there was a strong indication that neither of them knew of the other's involvement, the fact that the demon-girl was _seeing_ Ryo would not go well. _The Boss may be lenient, but this is definitely something that he doesn't need right now! Not with all this shit with the rebels going down._

He should have just let the boy die. But then again, Yume would have been heartbroken. And with her emotions as intense as they were, he knew where it would have lead.

Kin slayer.

The toothpick shifted to the other side of his mouth, teeth gnawing absently into the wood. _There's a high price to pay for manslaughter. Even if the demon was a traitor, she attacked first and without prior orders… _He figured even Lord Tajhinn would have trouble getting her out of a bind that deep.

_Sheesh, Yume!! And just for this guy??_ He didn't understand her attachment to the boy. But he also didn't understand why he had waited till the ninja attacked Ryo to act. And the big million dollar question—why he wasn't upset about the pairing in the first place—was beyond his comprehension. _You must be something special, kid. …To throw me off._

Maki sighed. _I guess I can let Yume have her way, for now._ It was a known fact that he couldn't deny that girl anything. _Better keep an eye on her. _He swung his legs over the tree branch he was sitting on, deciding a moment later that her 'boyfriend' needed watching as well. _Lots_ of watching. _Oh yeah. I'll be on him like a hawk tracking his prey. And if he hurts her… he's a dead man. Boss's orders or not._

With his hands tucked in his pockets, Maki dropped down from the tree, landing deftly on the ground below. Casually, he approached what remained of the demon assassin, smirking the entire way. _Looks like I got to kill the bastard after all._

_Maki._ The boy stopped in front of the demon's 'body' as the telepathic link snapped to life. _What's your position?_

_The forest northwest of Tokyo's city limits._ He prodded the garments with his foot, frowning at the dust that billowed up with every jab. _Sup, Boss. Not like you to check up on me._

_I need to know the status of the demon you reported._

_Dead,_ Maki replied, crouching down to inspect the gi further. A grin crept up to his face at the silence on the other end. He could almost imagine Tajhinn's mind ticking with that piece of news. 

_On what grounds?_ the Demon Lord demanded. 

The grin disappeared. _Treason and assault on a civilian demon._

The phrase 'civilian demon' made the line grow quiet again. _Was it Yume?_

_Yes… But she's fine,_ Maki reassured him, picking up one of the articles of clothing. _She'll need some medical attention when she returns. Nothing serious._ Holding the garment with both of his hands, he yanked on the cloth, testing its durability. It ripped easily.

With a muffled curse, he threw the gi on the floor, placing his hands roughly on his hips as he stood. _Tajh, we've got a problem._

_Oh? One I'm not already aware of, I suppose?_

The dry sarcasm made the boy flinch. Apparently, things weren't going well on the home front either. _The demon was part of some assassination group that follows a reverse pecking order. There's a timer. Apparently the next assassin is waiting on standby till he gets the signal._

_Ritari Gemun._

Maki blinked. _What?_

_Ritari Gemun,_ Tajhinn repeated. _It's an old tactic from the revolution. Kayeda told me about it once. …The targets?_

_My guess is one of the rune bearer's allies. Though I'm not sure which they'll go for._ Nor did he know the reason why they'd attack them in the first place, that question irritating him more than not knowing his enemies' whereabouts. _Should I pursue? It's a given that they're members of the faction._ It was also a given that, since they were now identified as rebels, Maki had license to kill them.

_Be careful of using your abilities in public,_ he warned. _Watch the situation first before deciding to act._

_Aw c'mon, Tajh! Every demon knows that I'm an assassin._

_Yes, but no one knows of your involvement in the rune project as a _spy_._ He emphasized that last part rather clearly. _The remaining confidentiality of that fact is what gives you your edge. Be mindful of that._

_Yes, Boss,_ he replied before the line went dead, Maki pondering what could be going on at the castle that would have Tajhinn so wound up to risk a long distance communication with him. 

He spat out the toothpick, suddenly glad that he was just a hit man. _Politics are such a pain in the ass._

***

He didn't know how he was going to pull this off. Granted that he wasn't thinking straight to begin with… 

"Yume, do you have your necklace?"

"Yes… But it's not going to work." As if to prove it, the demon-girl slipped on the silver charm. Nothing happened.

Ryo sighed. It had taken close to half an hour before the illusion kicked in last time, and she had only created a snow cone, not turned a portion of the forest into a frozen haven. He should have known.

"Wait here." Ryo climbed up the porch steps, disappearing into the cabin. 

Yume produced a sigh of her own as she and White Blaze waited out in the front yard for Ryo to return. _I should have just gone home._ The pain in her left arm had been reduced to a low throbbing, her resilience to the pain largely due to her mixed blood. Demons were tough. But Ice Elements were hard. Her body had already blocked most of the area from her keen senses, like ice numbing the skin. All was left was to bandage the wound. 

_And clean myself up._ Yume almost dropped down to the floor with a whine, her unexplained shift earning a curious stare from the white tiger by her side. _How am I going to slip this past Maki??_ She could just imagine him freaking out and confining her to the lake. _He'd probably get one of his friends to guard me like I'm some kind of prisoner._ After that morbid thought, Yume ruled against her previous wish. She didn't want to go home.

A soft, if not insistent tug on her armband made her look down. White Blaze stared at her, reminiscent of the first time she came to Ryo's place, before trotting away towards the back of the cabin. Yume followed after him, but unlike before, the window was open, and Ryo was leaning out of it, urging them both to hurry along.

"Do you think you can get in?" he asked, referring to the square opening that led into his room. "My Grandpa's in the living room so we can't exactly use the front door."

Yume smiled, as if the challenge had brought her energies up, and motioned for Ryo to stand away from the window. She took in breath, prepping herself momentarily before reaching out with her good arm and snagging the top ledge of the window. Jumping simultaneously, she shot her legs through the opening followed by the rest of her body as she slid into the room. 

Ryo raised an eyebrow, impressed by the fluidity of the move until Yume stumbled forward, miscalculating her landing. "Easy there." He moved to steady her, careful not to add any pressure to her wounds when the touch of her skin made him shiver. "You're freezing!"

She smiled weakly. "It's alright. It's… a normal reaction that happens whenever I'm injured." 

He wasn't thoroughly convinced. His hands were still holding her arms. But the expressing on his face had relaxed. "Normal?" Ryo echoed, leading her over to sit at the edge of his bed. Yume nodded.

"My body sort of freezes where I'm injured. It numbs the pain and stops the blood flow." 

"Doesn't that…" He looked at her, now more curious that worried. "Hurt? I mean, your body temperature drops, right? Isn't that bad?"

"I'm an Ikh-Ela."

His eyebrows creased. "Is that a type of demon?" 

"No," she laughed. "Ikh-Ela, in the ancient tongue, means Ice Element." Ryo looked more confused. It made her smile widen. "I'm not a full demon, Ryo. I'm a hybrid."

"Mixed blood?"

"Mm-hmm."

"So you're half demon…" His eyes still held that puzzled look as he prepared to clean her wounds, dipping the cloth in his hand in the bowl of water he had prepared earlier. "And the other half is an, Ice Element? What exactly is that?"

The girl blinked, unresponsive for a second before she realized she had mistakenly assumed that Ryo knew what an Element was. "Well…" _How can I put this?_ "Remember when I told you I live in an alternate dimension sort of thing?" 

Ryo raised an eyebrow, indicating that he remembered, but didn't say a thing, wanting Yume to continue. "Well…" She paused again, obviously having a hard time of it while Ryo wiped away the dried blood on her arm. "There's two realms that I'm aware of." 

She didn't notice how Ryo's hand faltered at his work. _The Nether… She's from—!_

"No, three actually," Yume corrected herself, making Ryo abandon his previous thought, but grow more confused, and a bit worried as her words. _Three?_

"But, my ancestry is only involved in two. Well, actually…" She shook her head, laughing apologetically. "It's _really_ complicated. But basically, I live between two realms; this realm, and a place called Ashkra. The place where I live, is sort of more in Ashkra than here, but anyway… In Ashkra, there's this race called Ela, and they're further broken down into groups, like Ikh-Ela, Goru-Ela, Hiabejkor-Ela, though they just prefer to be called Hiabejkor." He must have looked dumbstruck because Yume paused in her explanation. "Am I going too fast?"

"Oh no!" he bowed sheepishly, setting down the wash cloth in favor of the bandage roll. "It's just all of this is so new to me. Ashkra, you say?" He started to roll the tape around her arm. "What's this realm like? Is it similar to this one?"

Her expression had grown solemn, and Ryo wondered if he had asked something he shouldn't have. "I… don't really know," Yume confessed. "I've only been there as a child and… I'm sure it's beautiful. I've heard many stories from other hybrids who trace their heritage there. They always describe the natural beauty of the countryside or the festivals…" 

Ryo nodded, deciding not to push the matter. Despite what she said, it did not seem like her experience there was memorable. "And Ice Elements. Ikh-Elas," he pressed on, diverting the subject, to Yume's relief.

"Each 'Ela' is so named by the element its people embodies. Ikh-Elas can use ice magic, for one. Or they might be the actual element itself, like a Yesho. They're a class of Ikh-Ela, and their bodies are completely made of ice."

"Wow." He couldn't help but smile at what Yume was telling him. Another world, so different from his own. "And you? What class do you belong to?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, uttering a soft 'thank you' when Ryo had finished bandaging her wound. "It's hard to trace my heritage to a specific class. I have none of the distinguishing features that most Ikh-Elas have, other than my magical abilities. No one would guess I'm related to them unless they saw me use my powers."

"So… You don't know your parents, do you?"

He didn't know what had possessed him to ask such a question. And the way Yume's lips trembled made him want to take it back. "Yume, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's…" She reigned in a sob, wiping at the tears that were starting to form. "I guess I'm just not ready to talk about it. I've never had to before." She smiled, hoping that it would counteract the sudden sadness that had settled over her. "Everyone I know knows of what happened. Tajhinn-sama and Kayeda-san… they've taken care of me since I was little."

"Tajhinn… sama? Kayeda-san?" Ryo asked, curious as to why she'd add those suffixes to their names.__

"Tajhinn-sama… He's sort of my guardian. Though I wouldn't call him an uncle, since he's still rather young. More like an elder brother, but he's always so busy. So is Kayeda-san. They work, nonstop. I rarely see them now." Yume sighed as the words left her mouth. She had missed being with them, Tajhinn the most. _Ever since he was sworn in as the new Demon Lord, he hasn't been by much._ She had hoped, by participating in the rune project, she'd be able to spend more time with him and Kayeda. _Like old times._ Now, after this debacle, she'd probably be placed back on reserve again.

"It must be rough," Ryo said, pulling Yume out of her reverie. "Not seeing someone you consider family all the time."

"Well, it's not that bad. I—" Her response was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door. 

Both teenagers tensed, Ryo muttering a panicked curse, the worst scenario ever possible already playing in his mind like an alarm bell that was set off a minute too late. He only managed to rise to his feet when Sanada-san opened the door, his head peeking in a moment later. 

"Ryo. There's someone on the phone for you," he announced, then gave his grandson a peculiar look. "Are you alright, my boy? You look a little flustered."

"I—" He allowed a quick glance behind him, caught sight of a wall of black and white fur, and turned back around. "I'm fine. Just… fine. Hehe. I'll be there in a minute, Grandpa."

Sanada-san's eyebrows creased together, even more confused. "Why don't you just use the phone by your bed? That'd be easier for you." 

"Ah—No!" he cried, moving to leave the room in hopes that this will stop his grandfather from staying any longer. "I mean… It's kinda hot in here." He looked back to his bed, wondering when exactly did White Blaze slip into his room but thanking the heavens for the tiger's impeccable timing. 

"I'll take it in the living room," Ryo told his grandfather, the last part of his sentence being cut off by the sound of the door closing behind him.

Yume exhaled in relief, leaning her head back against the bed as the tension slowly left her body. She was grateful that she had chosen to sit on the right side of the bed, facing away from the door. It only took her a moment to slide down to the floor, using the height of the bed as cover while White Blaze concealed whatever she had not been able to hide with his large, striped body.

She looked up at the tiger, taking a moment to rub the feline's neck. "You're such a clever boy," she laughed, White Blaze settling in comfortably on Ryo's bed as Yume stroked his fur. "Thanks."

***

He could feel that his palms were sweating, the aftermath of that narrow save still in Ryo's system when he picked up the phone. He took a deep breath and exhaled before saying hello. The immediate, if not uncalled for response on the other end, had him holding the receiver away from his ear while trying to still the suddenly racing heart that he had been trying to calm just a minute before. 

"Ryo!! _God!!_ Where the _hell_ have you been!! We've been calling you since nine this morning!!" 

"Laura?? Lower your voice, okay?" He brought the phone a little bit closer to his ear, frowning at the noise buzzing in the background. "Where are you?"

"Yokohama," was her response. She sighed, considerably calmer than three seconds ago. "Listen, I don't have much time so pay attention. Were you attacked by a demon around 1:00?"

Ryo blinked. "Yeah… How did you—?"

"No time for questions, Ryo. How many were there?"

"Two."

"And are they dead?"

"Yes, but one of them—"

"When?"

Ryo sighed, not liking how she'd always cut in, but not arguing about it. He realized that something was wrong. The urgency and sharpness of her voice was a clear indication. "I'm not exactly sure. But it was well over an hour ago."

"Over an hour…" The pause in her speech told him she was thinking about something. "You wouldn't happen to have the assassins' clothes, would you?"

"No," he lowered his voice, not wanting his grandfather to overhear. "I used my surekill on one—"

He was cut off once again.

"Your _surekill_??" Laura shrieked. "You _incinerated_ the bastard?? Jeez, why couldn't you have done slow torture or something!!" 

"I didn't know that was an option," Ryo gritted, having had enough of this type of conversation. "Laura! What the hell is going on??"

"There's too much to explain. But there are four demons in the city, three right by Sage's house. And I have a very strong feeling that they're going to attack… in twenty minutes. Ryo, you've _got_ to get there and warn Sage. He's _still_ at his house! …Ryo? …_Ryo_??"

To her surprise, he wasn't on the other end. The panic that had overwhelmed him made him act without thinking, and he was out the door before Sanada-san realized that his grandson was no longer standing in the living room.

***

Laura hung up the phone with a heavy sigh. Ryo's sudden departure only relieved some of her stress. The rest was wound up in tight knots on her back and shoulders. She couldn't stand this kind of anticipation. The time… Not knowing… It ate away at her, ebbing slowly, anxiety so unbearable that she almost wished something decisive would happen, even if it were news that one of them had been killed, just to be rid of the endless, gruesome possibilities churning in her mind. _This is insane!_ She took in breath. _We can't even get there in time. _

Laura gave a start. Cye's hand was on her shoulder, a settling weight that brought her back to her senses. "We're going to be too late," she said.

"Since when were you this pessimistic?" 

"Have I ever been cheerful?" Laura exhaled sharply. "Two demons attacked him. And there's three around Sage. I've studied this pattern before. The reaction time between the second and third attacks are shorter than the first. Almost by half."

Cye checked his watch. "2:50."

"We'll get there by 3:45." That meant they'd be a half hour too late.

Cye tried to smile, leading Laura back over to the platform. "Sage'll be fine. He's a tough fighter."

"I _know_ that," she insisted. "What I'm worried about is where he is."

"You really think that he's still at home?" 

She didn't respond to this.

Cye shook his head. "Kento's been calling his house nonstop since we left Nagoya. I'm sure he's reached him by now."

***

Riing! Riing! The phone blared constantly, each ring, one after another, stressing the urgency of the call. Still, there was no answer. 

Farther away, at a place separate from the main household, a blend of sounds, shouting, movement, wood, combined in the air, creating a symphony familiar to the Date dojo. 

Time ticked away.

Satsuki yelped, shaking her hand before sucking at her pricked finger. Sewing was harder than she remembered, but she was delighted at her progress. 

Time ticked away.

Sammy sat back down for the fifth time, attention constantly shifting to Satsuki's work on her hakama and the show that was taking place at the dojo's center floor.

Time ticked away.

Sage wiped the sweat from his brow, listening to his grandfather's words on how to better improve his form. A warrior trained in the Bushido code. Yet he was unaware of the threat that lied beyond his own walls. 

And time still continued to tick away. 

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

^^;; Oh, God you guys _really_ want to kill me now. Two and a half weeks. Still beat the one-month-update monster, though it was distinctly tougher this time around. It's feeding… It's growing stronger!! AAHHHHH!!!! ^^;; 

In other news, I've got this really _hot_ picture of Takeru up on my website. ^-^ By request, since there's a lack of Takeru-age. I've also got other images up. If you really want to keep up with me and what I'm doing, which I suggest while waiting for the next update, then go to the site and check out the homepage. The site's listed in my author's bio. I tell you the progress of my chapters and when I'm most likely to update, plus some other things I'm doing for this fic. 

The reason why I say keep checking the updates on the homepage is because I won't be working on anything after this for a week or more. I struck a deal with my mother. If I clean out my room and all the crap I don't want, I get a Japanese dictionary and my _For Dummies_ guide to learning Japanese. ^_^ It's close to a $60 value because this dictionary is as big as Webster's, so I'm willing to labor for a week. The homepage will update you on my progress, and when I actually start writing again. It's the quickest way to find out what the hell I'm doing to not update instead of waiting on ff.net.

And I _know_ I have more stuff to say but right now, in fear of punishment by the fierce being known as 'mother' I will sign off for now. ^^;;


	45. UC: Coming Together

The second attempt failed?

He had not expected this. In fact, he had not expected the third attack group to be activated at all.

Killing off three human boys could not have been so difficult. What had gone wrong?

_The girl pulling her companion back…_

_The raven-haired boy's smirk…_

That _same_ raven-haired boy…

A slight exhale. The only hint of his aggravation. _He knew from the night before. And that demon hunter… She should have been dealt with at Kanaji._ The _both_ of them should have been taken care of. They had been responsible for the tip-off.

_Well then…_He eyed the young blonde from afar, watching as he made his way back into his house. _Let's change the game a little._

The mounds of folds in his cloak heaved as he raised his hand, calling to his minions. _This one will _not_ get away._

Unforeseen Circumstance

_Coming Together_

(Day 21)

By: Little Ucchan

Sage tilted the glass back, gulping down the frigid water with gusto. What he had thought was a routine practice drill turned into a three-hour long workout with his grandfather. His throat was parched, his skin was burning from the muscle strain, and all he wanted to do now was take a hot bath and fall asleep in the tub.

He set the glass down, taking a moment to relax. _I know I've been neglecting my training but…_ He eyed the sword lying on top of the kitchen counter, the ornate hilt gleaming down to its full metal scabbard. _Ojiisama has never made me practice with a real sword before._ It was always with the bokken, or shinai. Kendoists nowadays rarely used the katana for practice. _I guess he really _was_ serious about stepping up my training._

Sage sighed, picking up the sword on his way out. His grandfather getting serious… A demon hunter staying at his house… And let's not forget the demons that come _with_ the aforementioned hunter… _There's no way I'm getting a break after this. Ever!_

As if hearing his mental cry and wanting to mock him even further, the phone rang, now standing in between him and a well deserved bath. "Tch."

Frowning at the number of messages that had suddenly piled onto the machine, he picked up the phone, speaking his polite greeting in a methodic, if not irritated tone. "Moshi. Moshi. Date residence. This is—"

"SAGE!! For God's sake, man!! Why the _hell_ don't you pick up your phone!?!?"

The blonde flinched, pulling the receiver away from his smarting ear before bringing it back to growl at the boy on the other end. "Kento, if you continue to yell at me like that I'm going to hang up."

"Don't be a prick right now!" he snapped back. "There are _demons_ coming after you!!"

Sage stiffened at the news, almost dropping the phone. "Demons? Are you sure?" Suddenly, all the unread messages on his answering machine made sense.__

"Cye told me to warn you. He had a run-in with one of them just this morning," Kento explained, his tone lower now that the conversation had turned serious. "I'm guessing you haven't seen any?"

He was about to say he didn't. About to say that he hasn't sensed any dark auras. But his muscles had tightened at the last minute.

"Sage?" Kento's voice seemed distant to him now as he stared down the hall, his house feeling more empty with the growing realization that there _was_ a demon in Tokyo; one precariously close. He could feel it waiting for him.

"Are you even there?? Hello!!"

"Kento…" His eyes were trained on the kitchen. To the back door. "I'll call you back."

"What!? Why?? …C'mon, tell me what's going on! …Sage!"

The soft click of the phone made the silence even more complete.

Slowly, he turned, sliding the scabbard in between the ties of his hakama. A step forward and the hilt was propped up with his thumb. Another step forward and the blade was drawn out of its sheath. _Attack me while I'm at home, huh?_ His eyes narrowed, drawing lines against his forehead. _You've got some nerve._

The door swung open, and it took all of Sage's willpower not to look surprised.

There was no one outside.

Had his senses been wrong? _…No._ He could still feel it. Two blocks away. Sage frowned. _Did I misjudge the distance?_

No matter. The situation had turned to his liking. He no longer ran the risk of Satsuki or his grandfather seeing him fight.

Sheathing his sword, Sage transformed into his sub armor, hurdling over the wall and onto the sidewalk. _I'll finish this battle before they realize I'm gone._

***

_He's coming._

The announcement pleased him. _Good. Proceed as planned._

***

Sage jumped into the air, somersaulting to avoid a wave of shurikens that had exploded out of the shadows. He landed on the opposite side of the street, sliding into a fighting stance. His assailant, however, was nowhere in sight.

Eyes moved left, then right before a wry smirk played across his features. "I know you're there. What do you say we cut the preliminaries and get right down to the main event?"

His challenge had gone unanswered for a few taut moments. Then the air shifted, a lone ninja emerging from his hiding place. "Ah, but opening acts are _so_ much fun to watch. Don't you agree?"

Sage scowled. _What did he mean by that?_

The demon grinned, almost in satisfaction at the Ronin's reaction. "What? You don't seem so confident anymore. Do you have something to fear?"

He wouldn't allow himself to be goaded by the ninja's taunts, but something was indeed bothering him. Sage was more tense than he should have been. So many warnings had started to flood his mind, and surprisingly, recognition had been at the heart of his unease.

_I've felt this aura before. _He'd not only felt it, but he'd _seen_ this demon, or one like him.

Soulless ninjas that vanished upon death.

He blinked. _My dreams… The very first opponents I fought as Takeru… _But did knowing that have any relevance to his current situation?

_Takeru… Ninja demons… Kanaji, and that flame shaped tattoo… Something about them… But what?_

"You seem distracted."

Sage gave a start. The ninja was looking at him, a frown creasing the fabric of his face mask. "Not a very good samurai… are you?"

He bristled at that remark.

The demon chuckled. "I had thought that I needed to work harder to keep you here."

"What was that?" Sage demanded, the anxiety brought on by his words forcing him onto the balls of his feet. "Tell me what you're up to. _Now._"

"Tsk, tsk, little _sa-mu-rai_." He stressed out each syllable, waving a scolding finger from side to side. "You never should have left the castle unguarded."

"Wh—_What?!_"

The chuckles rolled into unbridled laughter, and before Sage could do anything, the ninja was gone.

_"You never should have left the castle unguarded…"_

_Shit! It was a set up!!_

He was already running. Just like his mind. Racing with thoughts and emotions as fast as his beating heart. As fast as his pounding feet. All converging on one spot. One meeting of disaster. And he was running straight for it.

Sage knew it was a trap. He knew that the ninja had deliberately drawn him away from his house just to force him into a compromising position. But what could he do now?

***

Grandfather Date raised his head to the sky, watching as the autumn breeze guided a strew of leaves down to the earth, carrying with it colors of the changing season. It also carried the stench of foreboding. _An ill wind blows our way._

"Grandpa, what is it?" His silence had concerned her, and she rose to stand next to him.

"Satsuki…" She stopped. "Satsuki, I want you and Sammy to hide in the back room of the dojo. Do not make a sound and _do not_ step outside, under any circumstance."

"Grandpa…" Satsuki took a step forward. "Grandpa, what's this about?"

He didn't answer her, gaze unwavering as he continued to watch the sky.

"Sensei Date-sama?"

He looked down at the weight pulling on his hakama. Sammy was staring up at him, worried, if not frightened emerald eyes pleading for the answer to her unasked question.

His expression softened as he gently pried the girl's fingers away from his leg. "Do not worry. Everything will be alright." Grandfather Date then turned to Satsuki, a ghost of his previous tenderness lingering as he addressed his youngest grandchild. "Satsuki, please do as your old Grandpa says and go hide in the dojo with Sammy. I'll come fetch you soon."

He was acting so strange. It scared her. His actions, and the chill of the air… they both left her frightened.

But Satsuki complied. Taking Sammy's hand, she cast one last glance at her grandfather before hurrying into the dojo.

***

The wind was consistently blowing at his back, going about its business scattering about dry leaves. They'd scrape across the floor, a flutter of miniature chatter. Then the wind died abruptly. The scuffling faded. And for a while, nothing moved.

Grandfather Date spoke.

"What do you want here, demon?"

He appeared to be addressing the question to the Date household, to a corner closest to the ten foot wall boxing in the estate.

A foot stepped out, then the ninja's entire form shifted into the open, facing the old man with glaring annoyance. "How did you know what I was? Mortals are not capable of developing the heightened senses needed to single out our kind."

"You would say that… Since you have a low opinion of us _mortals_." Grandfather Date's hand drifted down to his sword, fingers placed nimbly around the scabbard and hilt. "I'll ask again. What do you want here, other than to terrorize a humble old man's home?"

The annoyed look had disappeared, replaced with an arrogant smirk. "A teenaged boy lives here." His grin crept higher in time with the old man's unease. "Tall… Blonde… With a _ridiculous_ hairstyle."

"What do you want with him?"

No response. Only that self-satisfied grin. The grip on his sword tightened.

"I demand to know what you want with my grandson!"

Still, that grin. But it felt different this time.

His eyes shivered, teeth grounding together as his hand snapped around to grab the hilt.

Too late.

The smoke bombs struck at his feet, instantly obscuring his opponent from view with cloud after cloud of heavy dust. The katana was only half drawn when Grandfather Date felt the ninja's presence at his back.

Only his mastery over the art of swordplay saved him from being completely taken by surprise.

He spun, pulling out the scabbard in time with the sword for a block that wouldn't have come otherwise. The ninja's blade came to a halt. But before Grandfather Date could draw out the rest of his katana in a counterstrike, the demon had already pulled back, disappearing behind the protection of his smoke screen.

The old man scowled, senses tracking his attacker's aura as it moved to the left, only to feel the demon's arrogant presence at his backside once again. _Impossible!_

The blade cut through his arm, then his leg, shocking his body for a second before he forcefully regained his senses, parrying the next two sword strikes before the ninja backed off again, the pop of smoke bombs following in his wake.

Grandfather Date dropped down to one knee, clutching his bleeding arm, his lips formulating a rare curse that highlighted his frustration. _He can't be _this _fast when his battle chi wasn't impressive from the outset._ He was sensing deceit.

"Old man," the ninja sneered behind his wall of smoke. "Some words of advice. If you're going to make demands, make sure you have the power to see them through."

He shifted left and his aura vanished. The aged samurai readied himself, steeling his body for the final attack when he heard something crunch.

Grandfather Date immediately swung right, catching the blade with his own while his free hand threw his scabbard in the direction of the sound. The sheath pierced the smoke, then slammed into its unsuspecting victim, the ninja grabbing his stomach in pain. The other immediately disengaged, jumping back from the human as the smoke cleared, bringing the battlefield, and their foul play, into the light.

The first demon straightened, hand still over his stomach. "How?"

"The scent of victory is blinding," Grandfather Date responded, forcing himself up. "You should have watched your step."

The ninja immediately looked down, lifting his foot to unveil the crushed leaf underneath.

"Clever." He smirked. "But your final attempt was wasted." The assassin readied his sword, his ninja double doing the same. "You've only succeeded in revealing that you have two opponents instead of one. And you _can't_ beat us both!"

They were on the move again, and in Grandfather Date's weakened condition, he was only able to fend off the pressing onslaught for a few agonizing moments.

He cried out, sword dropping from his hand after being rammed into the side of the dojo. Still clutching his previously wounded arm, the old man sunk to the floor, arms pressing into his stomach to alleviate the pain. But his vision was swimming; dividing, and blanking. And the heat from his sweat and pain were pressing against his temples, making clear thoughts difficult, and defense impossible.

***

He looked at his partner briefly. The silent accomplice nodded and disappeared into the shadows, leaving the ninja with the old man. He smirked, prodding the body with a foot and getting a constrained moan for an answer. _Still conscious._ The grin widened. _Good._

The demon turned around to face the newcomer, hiding his pleasure at seeing the boy in his keikogi and hakama. The katana at his waist was the only thing he needed to worry about.

The grin was back in full, watching as the blonde took a staggering step back, horrified eyes fixated on his grandfather's prone form. "So sorry," the ninja purred. "Not the 'welcome home' you were expecting?"

Sage growled, already drawing out his sword.

"My, aren't we eager." He held out his own blade. "Shall we dance?"

"N-No, Seiji…"

Both fighters straightened, the ninja turning his head back at the sound. The old man had managed to push himself up to his knees to stare directly into his grandson's eyes.

"Get out…" he rasped. "Get away, from here… Seiji…"

"Ojiisama…"

"Hmph." The demon crossed his arms. "Touching, old man. But I'd appreciate it if you'd stop interfering in our business!!"

Poised for the final blow, he was only able to raise the blade above his head before a sharp battle cry erupted at his backside. The ninja grinned, fingering the smoke bombs in his hand. _Got you!_

He spun around, letting the explosives strike the ground right at the boy's feet, that smug smirk still lighting his face as he and his hidden partner prepared themselves for their attack, not aware, until Sage had rushed out of the smoke, that the Ronin had not stopped his charge.

_No way! He ran _through_??_ He had no more time to yell at himself for misjudging his opponent. One swing from Sage's sword had the ninja stumbling back at an unsteady pace, the clang of metal ringing in his ears and his own sword vibrating with the immense force of the attack. _Such power!_ Sage was in front of him once again, not letting up at all in speed or strength. He couldn't fathom where it all came from. _He's not wearing the armor! So how could he—! _And then, he saw it. The look in his eyes.

It had been a mistake to target his family.

Sage's katana came at him from below in a straight uppercut he barely managed to see, the ninja holding his forearm against the back of the blade to strengthen his block. But it was like being hit by a solid iron pillar instead of thin, forged steel, and once the sword connected, he went flying off his feet.

Sage sped forward, ready to attack again when the second ninja, the one that had previously been hiding in waiting, decided it was time he entered the fight. He launched himself at the Ronin just as his partner crashed mercilessly into the ground in a semi-conscious daze. However, his appearance did little to turn the tide of battle, and Sage was once again batting off the ninja's sword attempts with a power driven by anger and his own charged battle chi.

One swing and the ninja's sword was sliced in half. The swordsman raised his arms in an overhead strike when the ground between him and his opponent suddenly exploded in a flash of light.

The boy shook his head, trying to drive out the spots floating in his line of vision. But his temporary distraction was enough for both demons to get the jump on him.

Arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his own to his sides and rendering him immobile as the first ninja charged, katana raised high.

They had him. They really had him! But when his attack came down on the Ronin's head, the blade surprisingly met no resistance.

The ninja's eyes widened, the shock of his miss striking him dead on when Sage's feet, after being used to force the blonde and his captor away from the swing, abruptly launched itself at his face, sending him to the floor a second time.

Not wasting his momentum, Sage forced all his weight back and slammed the other ninja against the wall, elbowing him in the ribs once his arms were free. The boy somersaulted over the first demon, evading his wild swings and landing behind the both of them in what would be their final error.

With a sharp turn, Sage drove his katana through both ninjas, the sword easily penetrating their bodies and striking the wood on the other end. He held the position for a moment, watching as the two writhed in pain before collapsing against his sword.

Sage closed his eyes, feeling the adrenaline start to drain out of his blood as he lowered his sword. The loose garments slid off the blade as he moved to re-sheath his weapon, the clothes collecting in a heap on the floor.

Grandfather Date couldn't believe his eyes. How Sage fought… The power, the skill… Was that really his grandson fighting just now?

It was exactly what the remaining ninja wanted to know.

Frowning at the turnout, the demon crossed his arms, letting out a disgusted grunt at the failure of his two comrades.

_His strength was unexpected._

He bowed once, acknowledging his master's presence. _His strength is irrelevant,_ he announced, drawing out a shuriken from his gi. _I still have some 'leverage' up my sleeve._

_Very well._ And the puppet master disappeared.

The ninja smirked, eyeing the blonde for afar. _Tsk. Tsk. Little samurai…_He rubbed his thumb against the flat side of the throwing star. Back and forth. Back and forth. _You still have a lot to learn._

He fell back into the shadows, re-emerging within the dojo, in front of the supply room.

_Unfortunately…_ He reached out for the door handle, hearing the hushed voices beyond the wood. Back and forth. Back and forth, his thumb moved. And the grin, malicious with utter delight, rose to hysterical glee. _You've run out of time._

***

"AAAAAIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!"

Sage's head snapped up, as did Grandfather Date's, who paled upon locating the direction of the scream. "No… It can't be…"

The dojo's shoji panels slid open, Satsuki stumbling out followed by a tall man garbed in a black and gray trimmed ninja gi. His hand held fast to her arm, while the other was casually placed on her shoulder.

"Satsuki!!"

"Grandpa, she's alright! She's—"

Satsuki yelped, the ninja pulling her roughly against him. "Did I say you could speak?"

"Demon, let her go!!"

He chuckled and twisted her arm, making the girl's face contort in pain.

"_Bastard,_" Sage hissed, reaching for his katana.

"Uh-uh," he chided, flexing the fingers that rested on Satsuki's shoulder. "Is that really what you want to do?"

Sage stiffened, catching the shimmer of metal underneath the ninja's hand. Shuriken.

"I'm so glad you realize the weight of your situation," he said as Sage lowered his hand. "Now, drop your sword."

He sensed a spark of hesitation from the blonde and wasted no time in demonstrating the seriousness of his threat.

Satsuki screamed, feeling the arm on her shoulder snake around her neck, the tip of the throwing star pressed against her jugular. "I said drop the sword!!"

Sage's eyes fluttered wide in horror, breath lodge in his throat as he stared into his sister's frightened eyes, silently crying for him not to do it but at the same time begging him to save her. He let out a shaky breath and pulled the scabbard out of his belt.

Satsuki gave a start when she heard her brother's katana hit the floor. "Sage nii-chan…"

"A brother's love is _so_ precious," the ninja sneered. "You've made the right choice, samurai… To die in your sister's place!" 

With a shove, he sent Satsuki to the floor, freeing both of his hands, lined with shurikens, for his assault. Grandfather Date made an attempt to move, but his injuries had him stunned in place. He and Satsuki could only watched as the ninja released his throwing stars. 

"Seiji!"

"Sage _nii-chan!!_"

Everything that happened after was an indecipherable blur.

***

Sage groaned, lifting his head while trying to get his bearings. Everything seemed fuzzy and cold. And his head hurt. He had hit it too hard against the ground.

_The ground?_ That's right, he fell. Or rather, something rammed into him, causing him to lose his balance. He sat up, lifting a shaky hand to his face.

_What happened?_ He remembered the ninja's shurikens. Then he couldn't see. Everything had turned a hazy gray, almost surreal. And then he was lying on the cold ground, feeling nothing but a pounding in the back of his head and the icy chill of the earth beneath him. No wounds. No shurikens. But there was… a clang of metal. Several, actually. He distinctly remembered hearing metal hit metal, right above him.

Automatically, he looked up, surprised to see the dense haze he _thought_ he had imagined hovering all around him. _A fog?_ Like the ones he had experienced during the Dynasty war. But this one… It smelled of… incense?

The mist had thinned enough for Sage to see a few yards ahead. He caught glimpses of the dojo's outline, where his grandfather and Satsuki were, and finally, the ninja still standing on the dojo front steps. But there was another silhouette he didn't notice before. A familiar outline of rugged black hair and tanned skin standing over him in a defensive stance, the katana he had previously discarded held fast in the boy's hands.

"Ryo?"

The Ronin leader turned his head upon hearing his name. "Hey there, Sage. Getting kinda slow?"

The blonde smirked at the quip. "It's been a tiring day," he replied, rising to his feet. "And since when did you have a panache for flashy entrances?"

He shrugged. Turning back to the fight, he smiled at how the ninja restlessly shifted his weight from foot to foot, shurikens held testily in both hands. "What do you say I get rid of your uninvited guest for you?" Without waiting for a response, Ryo charged forward, penetrating the misty haze with ghostly speed.

The demon looked absolutely shocked when he suddenly came face to face with the new warrior, katana and scabbard drawn back for a swift offensive strike. He didn't even have time to draw back his hands in a counter maneuver. The blade sliced through his abdomen, a strained gasp escaping his lips before he collapsed to the floor; like his brethren, just a pile of clothes.

***

"Sage nii-chan!!!" Satsuki threw herself at her brother, wrapping relieved arms around him in a fierce hug. "Thank god, you're alright!!" she sobbed into his kendo gi, burying her head into the nook of his neck. "I was so scared!"

Sage closed his eyes, securing his own arms around her. "Me too," he whispered, momentarily loss in his own relief. _I was so scared that I'd lose you. My baby sister…_

He pulled her away at arms length, worriedly looking her over. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He brushed away some of her bangs to reveal a bruise at the side of her forehead.

"It's from when I fell," she answered, reaching up to touch the injury herself. "It doesn't hurt that much."

Sage nodded once, still uncertain, but deciding to leave it for now. With his sister close behind, he approached his grandfather and Ryo, the latter helping the former sit up against the dojo's exterior wall.

"Thank you, Ryo," he groaned, resting his head against the wood. "Sammy should still be inside the storage room. Go see that she's alright."

"Yes," Ryo said and went to retrieve the little girl.

Wrinkled eyes followed the boy into the dojo before shifting to gaze at the two teenagers standing before him.

"Ojiisama—"

"Grandpa—"

He held up a hand to silence them both. "I have a headache," he spoke calmly, his voice carrying a hint of amusement rather unfitting to the situation. But his grandchildren were alright. And the occasion deserved some lighthearted humor. "It wouldn't do for both of you to start talking at once, bombarding me with your questions and concerns." He smiled. "But just know, I appreciate the thought."

Satsuki couldn't take it anymore. Tears of joy brimming at her eyes, she dropped to her knees next to her grandfather and gave him a hug. "Oh Grandpa!"

"Satsuki, be careful. His injuries—"

"Are minor," he finished, lifting one arm to gingerly embrace his granddaughter. "I may be old, but I'm not as weak as you may think."

"Yes, Ojiisama." Sage lowered his head. Though his instincts told him to press the matter, he let it slide. "I'm glad that you're alright."

Grandfather Date looked over the blonde's humble bow, remembering, how that same boy looked when the ninja raised his katana to strike him dead not too long ago. _Rage. Desperation. And…_ He looked down at the soft mop of brown hair nestled against his chest. _…A desire to protect. You've done me proud, Seiji._

"I'll go see a doctor and take it easy from now on, if that will appease you," he said, speaking directly to his startled grandson. "But remember," and at this he grinned like a mad fool, raising his hand in a 'V' sign, "I will not die till I see you married and with heir to the Date family lineage, so rest assured that I will be here for a _very_ long time."

Sage face faulted, barely able to prevent himself from falling over sideways at his grandfather's bold declaration. "O—Ojiisama!!" Yet, he felt like laughing. His crazy grandfather made him feel like laughing…

A soft voice, coming from the distance, cut his amusement short, heads turning in the direction of the contained giggles.

A _strange_ woman, by any definition of the word, approached their group, stopping a yard or so away to, again, cover her mirth behind an elegant hand. "My, for someone of your age you are certainly spirited."

Grandfather Date said nothing, continuing to stare at the newcomer along with Sage, who could not take his eyes off her. _This woman…_ He found her choice garb odd, and rather scandalous for a kimono, revealing much of her legs and shoulders, and, if not for the light pink bodice covering her neck and chest, much of her breasts as well. But that's not what had caused him to give her his full attention.

Some string was dangling from her fingers, leading to a metal ball, ornate and hollow, with several holes carved into its top. It was venting smoke, and even though the mysterious mist that had settled over his home had since dissipated, he could still recognize the smell. _Incense… She's responsible for the fog. _So had she purposely assisted them in battle? Or… 

His eyes caught sight of the gloves that adorned her forearms, recognizing them immediately as part of a ninja's traditional battle gi.

Sage suddenly dropped into a draw stance, reaching to his left before he belatedly realized that his sword was no longer there. The woman giggled again. "And you, young man, have the true instincts of a samurai," she commended, smiling. "I'm glad you're wary, though it's unnecessary. I'm not here to cause any harm."

The blonde lowered his guard, though he was still suspicious of this woman's intentions. "Who are you?"

At that moment, Sammy and Ryo emerged from inside the dojo. The girl unexpectedly beamed at the sight of the other woman. "Aunt Krysta! You're here!!"

_Krysta!? _Sage blinked, astonished as the now identified woman greeted her youngest niece with a gentle smile. _Laura's Aunt Krysta… from China??_

***

Though the battle was over, there were still some lingering players in the area, notably the heavy cloaked demon with the ivory mask. If his eyes could be seen, they'd be narrowed into dark slits. If his mouth could be gazed upon, it be pulled into a tight line. Overall, he was not very pleased with today's results.

He recognized the woman, not by looks but her aura. _Another demon slayer. _He gazed at her and the appearance of the second target, the raven-haired boy from the train station. Then his attention shifted to the south, where the final target and the rune bearer were to arrive any minute. _Too many enemies at once._ This assignment was proving to be more difficult than what he originally thought.

A black presence pressed itself against his mind, and he unwittingly smiled at the willingness of his last puppet. The seventh assassin, still in waiting downtown Tokyo… His trump card.

_Not yet, my sweet,_ he purred, easing his puppet's passion for blood. _We will wait. In the meantime… grow. Drink. Let your hunger fester… You will get your dessert soon enough_.

With his final orders given to him, the last demon vanished, his aura without a trace. And so, the city was quiet once again.

"A funny thing, finding you here."

His cloak shifted, a simple act common to his nature that offered many interpretive meanings. For one, it could be used to acknowledge someone's presence. Though this time, he had bristled in alarm.

"Greetings, _halfling_," he blanked, tone even, despite his surprise. "Yes, I suppose it's quite a shock to meet you here."

Maki's eye twitched for a second at the irreverent nickname before he plastered on a cheeky smile. "I'm hunting down some _errant_ demons, by order of Lord Tajhinn." He cocked his head to the side, adopting a quizzical look. "Have you seen any of them?"

"No, of course not. And if I do I'll be sure to inform you. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"Yes, of course. Your business is done here, then?"

"You are treading on unsteady ground," he deadpanned, brusquely turning away from the boy. "I do not know what you are insinuating but you are mistaken to believe that only hybrid humans such as yourself enjoy the beauties of this worthless realm."

"I never knew you as much of a poet, Gammon."

He paused mid-stride, not even bothering to meet Maki's eyes. "It is Gammon-sama to you, _halfling_," he droned, only a slight hitch in his voice to stress his irritation. "See to it that you remember that."

Maki crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the dimensional gate Gammon had just exited through. "It's _Gammon-sama_ to _you_," he mocked in a girlish tone, wrinkling his nose in disdain. "Feh. Pompous jackass."

Yet a rather _dangerous_ jackass, if he ever did see one.

The boy assassin frowned, regarding his unexpected run-in with the seventh member of the BlackGuard. _Gammon, of the Shadow Hand…_ He knew little of the phantom demon, other than (speaking from firsthand experience) his condescending tone towards anyone below him. Maki blew out air out of his nostrils just at the thought.

Whatever the reason, Gammon's appearance in the Mortal realm was not a good sign. And the brunette had a pretty good idea of what the demon was doing there, as frightening a notion it was. _If treachery exists among the BlackGuard… We'll have more than just the Darkness Rune on the line._

It was about time he delivered his report to Lord Tajhinn.

***

"So you didn't know who she was?"

Ryo turned back in the direction of the guest room, shaking his head. "Like I said, I was about to move when the ninja threatened you with Satsuki's life, but she appeared by my side and stopped me, asking me to wait." The Ronin leader shrugged his shoulders, leaning his elbows on the mahogany wood surface. "She said she'd provide me with a better opening, and she did. We didn't have time to trade names."

Sage leaned his back against the base of the sofa, looking across the coffee table at his companion with an unreadable look. They were in the living room, having had finally earned a break from all the commotion that afternoon. Grandfather Date was currently in the guest room Laura and Sammy used, it being too much trouble to carry him upstairs, and was now being cared for by Satsuki and Laura's aunt with Sammy close by.

It had irked him to no end that his grandfather had told him he was fine when he couldn't even move his left leg, but Sage was glad that the sword wounds had not cut as deep as he previously feared. Krysta had informed him that she ran a clinic back home, so his grandfather was in good hands. But still… to explain this to his parents… To _lie_ again or tell the truth, and with so many witnesses…

"How do you think we're going to cover this up?"

Ryo sighed. Obviously, he had given this some thought as well. "I don't think that's entirely up to us anymore. Did the demons say anything during the battle that might have…?"

He lowered his head, eyes trained on the woodwork. "I don't know. They were already here before I returned, so I don't know what they might have said to my grandfather. Though…" He paused. "Though I'm certain Ojiisama knows that they were targeting me specifically."

Ryo sighed. "If the demons didn't reveal much to Date-sama, then we might be able to act like we didn't know. But if they did…" He shook his head. "I don't know _what_ to do. This is a little too much to deal with right now."

"You and me both," Sage agreed. "Maybe we should just wait till everyone gets back tonight. _If_ we're given that much time. Wouldn't that be a godsend?"

Ryo chuckled, getting more comfortable in his seat on the floor. "Well, Laura and Cye should be arriving in Tokyo pretty soon. I think that'll—"

Sage furrowed his eyebrows when Ryo had abruptly stopped his sentence, sitting up. "Ryo?"

"There were only three demons here, right?" His voice was higher. It had Sage worried, knowing his answer wasn't going to please Ryo. In fact his question shattered all lingering signs of peace, knowing that somehow danger lingered at his front door once again. But Sage nodded anyway.

"Three demons only??" Ryo hissed, jumping to his feet. "Laura had told me there were _four._"

"What?!"

Sage moved to rise, but he stopped, reaching for his katana instead. Ryo felt it as well. A dark aura streaming towards them.

Within seconds both boys were on the move, Sage in the lead, katana drawn in spite of the cramp space of the hallway. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he drew the sword across his body, appearing in the entrance hallway just as the front door slid open and a figure charged into the room.

CLANG!

The ring of sword against sword shocked everyone, including the two fighters holding their respective weapons.

Sage backed away just as Laura did, completely taken aback. "Wh…Wha?"

"Sage…" she breathed, her own surprise rendering her speechless… for two seconds.

"_God_, I _knew_ there was something wrong with you, but this just cakes it! Do you _normally_ attack _everyone_ who goes through that front door or are you just honing in on me!!"

In record time, Sage's temper quickly reached a boiling point, retaliation being the only alternative. "_How_ can you force the blame on me?! _You_ came barging in here with your _own_ sword drawn!!"

"_Force_ the blame on _you_?? YOUswung FIRST!!"

"I was acting out of self defense!!"

Ryo raised a hand to massage his temple. After recovering from the shock that it was _Laura_ they had sensed, he was hardly amused to see them at it again, barely a minute after she had arrived. "Must they do this _every_ time they see each other?"

"Actually…" Ryo turned his focus behind the pair towards the front door where Cye had quietly made his entrance. He laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. "It's been a while since they've clashed like this."

The Ronin leader smiled wryly at the newcomer. "Been keeping track?"

"Unfortunately." He sighed, taking in a calming breath before walking right up to the battling duo—now maturely glowering at each other—and forcefully separating them. "Now now children," Cye began, earning a scalding glare from both of his friends before one of his own silenced any forthcoming comments. "This isn't an appropriate time to be fighting. Besides, I think the two of you have done enough of that today, ne?"

Sage hadlooked embarrassed at that last comment, and busied himself with re-sheathing his sword. Laura huffed and willed hers away, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "Did you _really_ think that I was a demon?"

The blonde was, notably, still preoccupied with his sword.

"Well, it was really an honest mistake," Ryo offered in the swordsman's defense. After all, this hadn't been the first time he and Sage mistook Laura's aura for a demon's. "Your aura _is_ pretty dark with your rune. And we haven't been around you long enough to instinctively distinguish it from the enemy's."

"That's understandable," Cye chirped, placing his hand on Laura's shoulder, once against stopping the girl from saying something she shouldn't. "And besides, you _were_ rather testy on the way here," he reminded her with a bright smile. "I'm sure a 'calmer' approach would have been less noticeable."

This time Laura did flush at his words, shrugging away his hand indignantly.

A polite giggle. "Yes. That sounds like my Kino-chan."

All four heads looked up towards the ebony-haired woman standing at the end of the hallway. She smiled gently at them. "She never did handle anxiety well."

"K—Krysta-san??" Cye gasped, earning stares from both Ryo and Sage. "How did _you_ get here??"

Krysta adopted a mild look of surprise. "Why Cye-kun, I'm sure you've heard of airplanes. They're _much_ faster than the Expressway."

While Cye tried to regain his dignity after Krysta's answer, Laura glared at her aunt, muscles tightening in an agitated pose. "Don't look at me like that, Kino-chan," the older woman admonished when her niece did not lower her gaze. "Like I had assured Sage-kun earlier, I'm not here to cause any harm."

_Yet you're here, aren't you?_ Laura was not convinced of her aunt's claims. She had hoped that Krysta would let her be after that talk they had before she and Cye left, but apparently it was going to take more than her own resolve to settle this.

***

"What was that about?"

The group had relocated to the dojo, under Krysta's suggestion, seeing as how the walls had ears and any slip of the tongue could prove disastrous to their situation.

The three boys had agreed, seeing the logic behind it, but Laura seemed ready to protest just to be troublesome. Cye eventually coaxed her into the dojo. But it had taken some time, and by then, if Ryo and Sage hadn't picked up on a problem before, they were fully aware of it now.

"Laura… Isn't Krysta the one you were staying with in China?"

"And isn't she the one you asked to help you restore the armors?"

"You guys…" A pleading sigh. "Let's not talk about this now?"

"But Cye—"

"Ryo, please," the eldest boy tried again, and this time, he got a favorable response.

Sage turned his head away, a signal that he would drop the topic, though his eyes remained on her form, peering through the veil of blonde hair that covered his face. Ryo sat back on his feet, also sneaking a glance at Laura before sighing himself and falling back against the dojo's wood floor, arms and legs spread eagle-like in resignation.

"Alright then. Why don't we just move on to what happened today." He sat up, weight resting on his elbows. "And why is it that they came after us and not Laura."

"Those were their orders," came the answer, surprisingly from the previously silent demon hunter. "Someone sent them to off the three of you. Most likely due to your involvement at Kanaji."

"She speaks."

Laura shot the blonde a baleful glare. "Is there something you want to say? Because I'm not in the mood to put up with your attitude."

"Nor am I willing to deal with yours."

"Sage!" Cye cried out, but halted his efforts to stop the fight, for neither one of them said anything else.

Laura continued to stare at the blonde, but the hardness had left her eyes, and after a moment the tension in her shoulders left as well. "I guess I deserved that." She still seemed a bit distraught with Krysta's presence, but her demeanor had calmed considerably. A good sign.

"Still, I can't talk about the situation with my aunt yet. Only because we have something else to deal with first."

Ryo, who had shot up with the pre-fight scare, resumed his reclined position against the floor, though he was more attentive. "You mean that last demon." He passed a glance at Sage, before turning back to the other two teenagers forming their circle. "Sage and I were just discussing that before you showed up. I'm guessing that's why you charged into the house?"

She nodded. "I sensed the last demon when we arrived in Tokyo. However, on our way here, the aura mysteriously disappeared. I thought that maybe the demon had already reached you and was using some kind of cloaking spell to cover his aura…" Laura frowned just as the words left her mouth. _Wait, that doesn't make sense. _She assumed that the demon was on the move already with the aura's sudden disappearance but… 

Laura pulled back her sleeve, checking the time. _4:20. He's not supposed to be activated yet. _But she had felt the aura move and shift with restless energy. She _had_ felt it. It _was_ going to attack. Something wasn't adding up.

"Is there something we should be worried about?"

"Wh—Why do you ask that?"

Sage sighed, "You had this look on your face." Lavender eyes stared directly at the ninja girl. "There's something about that last demon that's throwing you off."

Laura was too busy worrying to be annoyed with how quick Sage was able to read her. "You killed the last three demons, right?"

"Ryo and I did. I took out two and he killed the last one."

"What time was that?"

"Time?" She nodded. "3:45… 3:50, I think."

Cye caught on to what she was concerned about. "Laura, how long was it supposed to be till the seventh demon attacked?"

"One hour."

"Wait, _what's_ going on now?" Ryo glanced from Laura to Cye. "Did we miss something?"

Cye bowed apologetically. "Gomen, but maybe we should swap stories first before continuing."

Laura agreed. "We'll start from the beginning. From what happened to us in Naruto."

***

"So you're saying that…" Sage took his time in wording his understanding of the situation. "…these demons were bound by a contract to kill the three of us. If the first attempt fails, a signal is given out to the next group after a certain amount of time passes, and this group attacks the next target hoping to succeed where the other failed.

"And with this particular group, as you go down the line, the assassins are more difficult to kill, because of an increase in numbers, less time between attacks, and apparently, the battle experience from the previous fight."

"I didn't know that would happen," Laura confessed. "Normally, a physical attribute, like strength or speed, is enhanced. I had no idea that the memories of their predecessors would be passed on to the next group."

"That's how they knew to involve Date-sama and Satsuki in the fight so Sage wouldn't use his armor," Ryo added. "They must have put two and two together when Cye didn't armor up in public and I didn't hesitate."

"Meaning this last demon…"

A nod. "…has all three of our battles stored in his memory. Luckily, he's only seen what Ryo can do in his armor. He doesn't know what you two are capable of."

"So doesn't that make Ryo a more likely target than the rest of us?" Cye asked. The boy in question seemed a bit putout at this possibility.

"Maybe," Laura said. "But we shouldn't assume that. Everything about this last demon just seems _wrong_. The fact that he's alone and not with three other demons like the attack pattern suggests is enough for us to be wary of this one. He's_ not_ normal."

"Laura." Sage had his chin resting against his fist, a thoughtful expression on his face. "When you explained the trigger network, you mentioned something about a controlling demon or puppet master. The one who had given the assassins their orders."

"What about him?"

"Well, since he's the one controlling them, couldn't it be possible that he changed the demon's orders as the battles progressed?"

"But that would mean that the controller has been watching us fight without our knowledge of it. And I didn't pick up on anyone else other than those seven demons."

"It would make sense, though," Sage pointed out. "It's past 4:50 and we haven't seen or sensed any demon activity. The controller withdrew his last demon."

"Either that or he's waiting until we're vulnerable again."

"Ryo! Don't scare us like that!"

"But it's true, isn't it? Looking back on what happened today, if Laura wasn't with Cye, or if White Blaze hadn't warned me, or if Krysta and I hadn't gotten to Sage in time, we all would have been in _far_ worse situations. They hit us at our weakest points. It's only by chance that it didn't turn out as bad as it could've."

Laura nodded in agreement. "The last assassin _will_ be back, even if he retreated. Demons bound by a contract don't break them. They only live to fulfill the mission."

"So what do we do?" Cye asked. "I mean, what _can_ we do?"

"He's a wild card. If he's actually weak or super strong, we can't tell based on what happened today." She sighed. "So in the end, we can't do anything except be ready."

"I think it's best if we double up for tonight, especially since Ryo lives outside of town and I have my own apartment. It'd be safer."

"So what? We continue to walk on eggshells till the demon decides to attack one of us?"

"As much as we all know how you don't like sitting still and doing nothing, Ryo, it's the best move we can make until our armor links are restored. And when that happens, I think we should start learning how to communicate telepathically by will." Sage cast an arched look in Cye's direction. "Playing phone tag isn't the best way to relay demon warnings."

The boy sweatdropped. "Yes, my nerves were frazzled for a good portion of the day because of that."

Ryo chuckled. "But I'm impressed. You were very persistent. _And_ creative. Giving the message to White Blaze over the phone?"

Cye had a nice flush to accompany his sweatdrop after that comment. "My brain wasn't working very well."

Laura smiled when both boys laughed at Cye's growing embarrassment. _Well, at least everyone's alright._

It had been quite a scare for her, when she learned that the ninjas had attacked Grandfather Date. Demons coming to the dojo was something she had worried about. The main reason why she had been out of the house the first few days was so their enemies couldn't lock her aura to Sage's home. _But still…_ She'd be able to mask her aura now so they wouldn't know she was staying with him. _But still…_ Her eyes dimmed. _How can I protect them if I'm the one who…_

"You're not leaving."

Laura sat up straight, startled by the proclamation. Sage turned his head away, eyes closed as he spoke. "I knew the risk involved with being a Ronin warrior. And I knew the risk when I agreed to take you in. None of this is your fault. So don't consider anything that happened today as grounds for leaving."

"Sage…"

"He's right you know." Ryo smiled, giving her a quick wink. "You're stuck with us whether you like it or not. Even if we have to protect you from _yourself_, there's no way we're letting you leave."

"You guys," Laura laughed, shaking her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

At that moment, there was a loud grumbling sound, specifically from Ryo's direction. "Ah! Hehehe…" The raven-haired boy rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, a deep flush coloring his tanned face.

"Well," Laura raised an eyebrow. "That was an interesting way to answer."

"I _completely_ missed lunch today."

"Now that you mentioned it," Sage added. "So did I."

"It's almost 6:00 and neither one of you has eaten lunch??"

When both of them shook their heads, Cye let out a resigned sign and got up from the floor. "I'll get started on it."

"Cye, you don't have to do that."

"That's right. I'll make dinner."

"Sage, even though you're a better cook than Ryo—"

"Hey!"

"—I think your grandfather needs a healthier meal than instant ramen."

"Geez, thanks Cye."

Laura giggled, then got up from her seat as well. "Need some help, Cye?"

The young chef cast a dubious look at the girl. "Do you cook?"

"Most likely better than them." She jerked a thumb back at the two boys who each gave their own version of a menacing glare. "Plus I know where most of the things in the kitchen are."

Sage blinked. "You _do_?"

"Yes, I do," she answered, highly amused at his stunned expression. "I've helped your mother a few times."

"Well that's great!" Cye clapped his hands together. "It'd be nice to have a helpful hand in the kitchen for a change." The glares were back again.

Laura stifled another giggle before turning back to the pair sitting on the floor. "So are you going to stay here in the dojo or come inside with us?" It took both of them a moment to realize that Laura and Cye were waiting for them to get up.

"Might as well," Ryo agreed, dusting off his clothes. "Not much to do now."

"So we have one, two, three, four…" Cye started counting on his fingers as the four of them walked over to the house. "Five, six, seven… eight people for dinner tonight? Hm. Reminds me of cooking at Mia's house when all five of us were still there."

"Well," Ryo placed a hand on Cye's shoulder. "At least you don't have to worry about catering to Kento and Rowen's appetites."

"Um, Ryo?"

The group had stopped when Laura directed their attention to the two boys that had just entered through the front gate. "You were saying?"

Cye sighed. "Great. Now there's ten people to feed."

"Don't you mean twelve?"

The three of them, occupied with their conversation, didn't notice how Sage stiffened upon seeing both Kento and Rowen at his front doorstep, dread seeping into his skin when one of the boys caught sight of the blonde and his group.

Rowen's eye twitched. He slapped Kento's arm to get his attention, then stormed towards the swordsman, his burly companion not far behind and equally upset. Sage took an unconscious step back.

Ryo saw them approach and waved a hello till he retracted his hand completely from their biting glares. Laura and Cye only watched as both boys stomped right past them to stop directly in front of the startled blonde.

He gave a nervous smile. "Hi guys."

"Hi?" Rowen repeated with a strange smile of his own, eye still twitching compulsively. "That's all you have to say?? Whatever happened to picking up your best friend at the _station_ today!?!?"

"And whatever happened to calling me back to tell me that you're _alive_?? Huh?!"

The both of them went off at this point, shouting about courtesy and inconsideration among a throng of other indecipherable things. Sage looked passed his enraged friends to the trio that was watching from a nice _safe_ distance. "Uh, a little help here!"

Ryo laughed, debating whether or not to wait a little longer before assisting Sage. "C'mon you guys, give him a break."

Rowen swirled on his heels, glaring at his leader. "_You_ didn't have to wait at the station for two hours!" he snapped.

"You're a genius, Ro. Don't tell me you couldn't keep yourself occupied for two hours." Rowen, surprisingly, couldn't come up with a decent comeback.

"Oh my."

All six teenagers stopped whatever they were doing, noticing the seventh presence that had unexpectedly joined their group.

Kento leaned a bit towards Sage, momentarily forgetting his anger with the appearance of this strangely dressed older woman. "Who's this chick?" Sage did not answer, instead keeping his gaze on Laura's back, which had gone rigid again.

Krysta smile, her eyes crinkling as she viewed the group with an pleased expression. "You certainly have a lively group of friends, Kino-chan. We could hear you through the walls of the house."

"Ah," Cye bowed in apology for the group. "Gomen. We'll be more quiet." The boy shot a sharp glare at Rowen and Kento, who were so startled by the look that they quickly nodded in agreement just to get Cye to stop glaring at them. "We didn't disturb Date-sama, did we?"

"Actually," she laughed a bit. "No. He had dismissed it as a common occurrence." She smiled again, tilting her head to the side in an inquiry. "I had offered to prepare dinner, since Masahiro-san told me his daughter and her husband will not be back till late tonight. Will you all be staying for dinner?"

"Dinner?" Kento piped at the word, about to holler in agreement when Sage's hand came down on his shoulder. The Chinese boy straightened, feeling the blonde's grip to have too much force than what was normal, and turned a questioning gaze at him.

Sage's eyes pleaded him to stay quiet as he returned his attention back to the two women. Krysta's question had been directed to all of them, but her gaze had remained on Laura the entire time. And the ninja girl had yet to move.

Cye felt the tension mounting, and he could feel the underlying uncertainty in Laura's posture. _Krysta-san's acting different from before. _It had both of them on edge, Laura more than him, and he wondered if he should stay to assist her or usher the guys into the house. 

"Yes, they'll be staying," Laura finally spoke, solving the boy's inner dilemma. "Cye offered to cook as well." She cast a quick glance at the auburn-haired chef. "Why don't you start already, since we have a bit of a crowd? I'll join you later."

"H—Hai." He bowed once to Krysta, who nodded her head in approval, then quickly turned to the rest of the group. "Ryo, can you update Rowen and Kento with what's been going on?" The Ronin leader nodded. "Sage, come with me. I need you to show me around your kitchen."

"Um, sure Cye." 

He moved to walk with him, just as Ryo ushered a confused Rowen and Kento back into the dojo, leaving Laura and her aunt out in the front yard, staring at each other with unmoving eyes. 

Sage paused at the entrance of his house, glancing back at the pair. "Cye?" he whispered, lingering at the door. "What's going on? I've never seen her like this before."

Cye snuck a peek through the door, a worried frown creasing his face. "Remember when Ryo said we wouldn't let her leave?" He nodded wordlessly. "Well, we might have to make good on that promise real soon."

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Surprised? Satisfied? Predictable? Mad? …Don't really care because you want to kill me for taking too long? ::Panthera and Little Fairy from Nam both raise their hands to the last question. Ebben has yet to do so, but surely after some coaxing, she'll eventually raise the butter knife in arms:: ^^;; Geez. With friends like you guys who needs enemies, right?? ::nervous laugh::

I honestly did not mean to take this long, but the vast month of September was somehow wasted because my _muse_ beat the crap out of me. Not the one-month-update-monster, my M-U-S-E. -_- Apparently, he/she/it didn't like how I was writing the beginning of this chapter so he/she/it decided to do everything he/she/it could possibly think of to STOP me from writing (i.e. writer's block, grammar block, brain function block, just block after block) till I realized that he/she/it wanted me to scrap what I've already written and start it over again. So I did, around the end of September, but then life got in the way so the reason why the update was THIS long was because I couldn't get a few decent hours in front of the computer. But, I'm back. And I'm sorry to disappoint you because my updates will most likely return to the nasty one/two month turnover time.

^^;; So sorry. But I thought I'd have more time now that I'm in college, and in fact I DO, but I'm not exactly going to a normal college so it gets complicated. My homework's not a stress on the brain, it just eats up my time to complete. But, now that I DON'T have a lot of computer time, maybe I'll have more periods of uninterrupted writing. ::crosses fingers:: 

I will still try my best to update regularly. At least I don't write short chapters, so please give me a break. It takes a lot to write 18 pages of story in 12 size font. 

Please review if you're a constant reader, even if you want to protest my long updates by not. ::cough:: Panthera… ^^;; It really helps us authors when you guys say hi. ^_^ 

On another note, I think I'll be moving back and forth between RWU and Sabel, just because it's a good distraction (and less writing). So you people who like it, I'll get to it soon. ^^;; All the stuff I have to do…


	46. UC: The Problem with XiangQuon

_RECAP: A cloaked demon by the name of Gammon had sent out assassins to kill the three Ronin warriors involved in the Kanaji battle. The first three attacks had since failed, but the assault on Sage's home had left Grandfather Date injured and the boy's cover nearly blown. But before Ryo and Sage can think of a way to deal with his grandfather, Laura and Cye return from Naruto, along with Krysta Lao, a crafty sorceress who's assistance can cause as much trouble as her ire._

Unforeseen Circumstance  
_The Problem with Xiang-Quon  
_(Day 21)  
By: Little Ucchan

The entrance hall was quiet. Not the kind of silence created when there was nothing to say, but the kind formed when someone was waiting for something to be said; anticipating it, dreading it, but wanting it nonetheless.

Cye held his breath, waiting.

"…Are you sure?"

A small nod.

"But…" Sage paused, golden eyebrows drawn down, pensive. "Why would she do that?"

Cye sighed, casting a glance back at the front door before facing his companion again. "Krysta-san believes that it's too dangerous for Laura; that it'd be easier for her and Sammy to live in China with the Xiang-Quon oppose to handling the demon situation on her own."

"But she's not—"

"Alone. I know." He shook his head from side to side, the movement striking a pang in his heart. "I know."

"Damn it."

"Sage, wait!" Cye cried, alarmed when he had made a move for the door. The blonde paused momentarily in accordance with his request, but Cye knew that Sage wasn't going to wait long. "Laura had asked us to leave," he began quickly. "She wants to do this on her own."

"I don't believe that."

"Sage, if she needed our help—"

"If she needed our help do you really think she would ask for it?"

The snap of Sage's voice made the brunette's eyes widen. Cye looked straight at him, surprised to see the anger blatantly on his face. "I'm sorry. …Maybe I don't know her as well as you do."

Sage's expression changed, his anger dropped by the shock of hearing the hurt in Cye's voice. He hadn't realized what he had done. His reactions just seemed to slip out of his control whenever Laura was involved.

"I'm not saying you don't," he tried to explain. "It's just that… she's not one to ask for favors. Not of this nature."

"That may be true but…" Cye stopped to reword what he wanted to say. "I want to help her. I hadn't thought otherwise since I first heard of this but… maybe she feels she needs to resolve this on her own, even if she wants our support. And if that's the case, we shouldn't interfere."

Sage crossed his arms over his chest, his gaze trained on the partially closed door before he shook his head. "I don't feel right about this."

"No one feels right about leaving someone hanging." Cye watched as Sage shifted his weight testily, eyes back on the door once again. "Come on," he motioned for him to come with him. "Help me out a bit in the kitchen. It'll get your mind off of it."

"No, I can't," Sage shook his head again. "I'm sorry, Cye. But I can't just do something else while…"

"I understand." And this time he didn't push the matter. "Just don't step out there, okay?"

He didn't answer.

"Please?" Cye leaned forward, meeting Sage's eyes with the intense stare of his own.

The boy nodded once.

Sage watched Cye go, waiting a moment after he left before leaning against the wall of the hallway, craning his neck back to stare at the ceiling. He knew Cye was right, but he couldn't shake his unease. He wanted to be out there, but would it be right for him to do so?

Sage took in a deep breath, closed his eyes, and exhaled. At the moment, it was the best thing he could do.

* * *

"Honestly Kino-chan, must you make a scene out of everything? You didn't have to send them away."

"And you wanted them to stay? Let them watch? Listen while we argue?" Laura eyebrows pulled down into an angry glare. "And you're saying I'm dramatic."

"Well, if you put it that way, yes. But I had not come here with the intention of arguing with you."

"Right. One way conversations. That was always your style."

"Kino-chan…"

"Don't add the 'chan' when you don't mean it," Laura snapped. "Don't you _dare_ be familiar with me when you don't even care about what I think! You preach about doing things for my benefit yet you never hear what I have to say. _How_ can you even know what I need when you're so preoccupied with listening to yourself?"

Krysta scowled. "Kino."

"Oh, now you use that tone of voice with me? Can't argue your point instead of relying on your authority to overrule other people's judg—" Her aunt's hand move to strike her. Laura froze.

BAM!

She flinched, her eyes closing shut on their own accord, not wanting to actually see the act take place. But when she did not feel the sting of a fresh slap against her cheek, Laura reopened her eyes and saw her aunt's hand poised in the air, unmoving. The woman's gaze was trained to her left.

Laura's eyebrows bunched together before suddenly rising in one shocked movement. The sound she had heard was not the sound of skin hitting skin, but wood slamming into wood. She remembered in clearly now; loud, dense, and resonating from her backside.

Laura swerved on her heels. The front door of the house was wide open, still shakily reverberating on its hinges. The man standing next to it took her breath away.

_Sage…_ She felt lightheaded. For a moment, Laura didn't know if it was because of her sudden movement or the fact that he was standing there at his full height in a samurai's garb, looking just as imposing as the real thing.

"Krysta-san," he began in a politely cold manner. "You may have helped save my life, but you have no right to act that way on my property."

Krysta lowered her half-raised hand, demeanor unbridled despite the warning. In fact, she seemed pleased as she met Sage's eyes, her own almond brown momentarily flicking down to the hand resting on the scabbard of his sword. "And what would you have done with that?" she asked.

Sage's thumb flexed over the hilt. "Laura is under the care of both the Ronin Warriors _and_ the Date family," he stated. "I would have done what was necessary."

"And…" Her smile didn't waver as she spoke. "What would that have been?"

The chink of metal reached her ears; the sound of a katana being prepped for a draw.

"Don't test me," Sage replied, keeping the hilt propped up with his thumb. "I'm not a master of my art like you are, but do not assume that I'd be an easy target."

Her lips twitched at the declaration. Krysta held her hands up in defeat, revealing two incense holders cleverly concealed along the cuffs of her wrist guards. "Well done," she congratulated, wrapping her arms around her elbows in a loose pose. "You have very good instincts, Sage-kun. Never trust someone while their motives are unclear." She nodded to herself. "Yes… You have all the characteristics needed."

The edge he had was gone the instant Krysta said that cryptic phrase. _'Characteristics… needed?'_ In a moment of uncertainty, Sage switched his gaze to Laura in hopes of finding an answer. He resisted the urge to visibly swallow. He didn't like what he saw.

Laura's face was stark white, a harsh color against the richness of her dark brown hair. She looked horrified. Completely shocked. But her eyes were burning in outrage. He felt it. Her pride hurt; her anger boiling. And a twinge of dread underneath it all.

It was the dread that worried him. Did he sense right? Was Laura afraid?

He wanted to search her eyes again; to reassure himself that what he felt _wasn't_ fear. But he didn't get his chance. Laura was no longer looking at him, her gaze locked with Krysta's as she yelled at her in Chinese, anger barely under control.

[You were _testing_ him??]

[Now that isn't very polite. Speaking another language in mixed company.]

[I don't give a damn about being polite. He's _not_ going to hear this. Nor will he be forced to follow Xiang-Quon laws.]

[He had challenged me, Kino.]

[He didn't know!]

[And if he had, would he have backed down? If he had known the full ramifications of his actions, would that have stopped him from defending you?]

[Then fine! Let him defend me!] Laura screamed, absolutely furious. [You could just let it slide. _Why_ must you make this more difficult??]

Something dawned on her at that moment. Hazel eyes hardened into an impassive glare; the calm before the storm. [That's it, isn't it? You _wanted_ Sage to challenge you.]

Her aunt's eyes remained stoic. Even with the pleasantries on her face, her eyes were empty, unreadable. Laura growled, baring teeth. [Bitch! This was all a ploy!?]

Krysta sighed, the act catching Laura off guard. No curl of the lips. No sparkle of mischief. Just… remorse. It made her shudder.

Krysta met her niece's gaze, eyes soft and vulnerable with some thick emotion. [Kino-chan, you and Sammy-chan cannot stay in Japan. Xiang-Quon simply will not allow it.]

Laura frowned, voice quiet with unease. _Xiang-Quon will not allow it?_ "What do they have to do with this?"

Krysta gave a slight smile, though not her trademark grin. It was disheartening; the kind of smile you gave when you're sorry for your own weakness.

Laura couldn't stand it. Her lips pulled into a tighter frown when her aunt turned to walk away, the panic caused by that one look driving her forward more than rage. "Damn it, Krysta! Answer me!!"

She thought Krysta wouldn't comply. For one terse moment she considered challenging her for the answers she needed. But halfway across the lawn, Krysta stopped.

"Have I ever told you the story of the woman and the bird?" she asked. "A Chinese woman kept a beautiful canary in her house; a gift from a late friend. She fed it every day; listened to its songs; paid careful attention to it, for this bird was special. It imbued the very spirit of her dead friend. And she vowed to watch it day and night and keep it safe. Locked away in its cage, she believed she was protecting it.

"Then one day, the woman noticed that the songs were different. Sorrowful tunes that carried straight into her heart. She realized that what she had done was selfish and wrong, disgracing her friend's memory by caging its spirit. The woman decided to release the bird, but the family of the deceased suddenly came to visit her. They wanted the bird that their late daughter kept, believing the bird's presence would placate their mourning souls. The woman couldn't deny their request. It was their daughter's keepsake; they had every right to have it. But as she went to fetch the bird for the family, she felt the sorrow again in its song, and heard its plea for freedom."

Krysta lowered her head, silence lingering in the air. The story wasn't finished; the outcome yet to be spoken. But she said no more, instead clearing the remaining distance she had to the house, not looking back to see what kind of expression her niece had on her face.

She only hesitated when she reached the blonde samurai standing in front of the entranceway. Krysta stopped parallel to him. Neither one met the other's eyes.

"Take care of her, in my place." It sounded like a command, but she didn't immediately walk inside, waiting.

What could he say? He didn't understand the situation, but felt the woman's apprehension deep in his gut. She was trusting her niece with him; her dead sister's daughter.

He nodded, and the moment he did Krysta vanished out of the corner of his eye. Like a phantom, she was gone, disappeared into the house.

* * *

The apprehension was killing him. All day, he had been waiting, anticipating, walking on edge. Presumably, he'd have been accustomed to it by now. He couldn't have been more wrong.

After feeling Sage's cold energy followed by Laura's heated aura, both rising in anger, only moments after he had left the entrance hall, Cye was ready to drop everything he was doing and step outside himself. Only stiff legs kept him where he was, standing in front of the kitchen sink, both hands placed palm down on the edge of the tiled countertop. The shock of feeling his friends' energies one after the other resonating within his own soul had left him so disoriented that, by the time he had snapped out of it, both Laura and Sage had calmed down. Whether or not what had transpired outside with Krysta was resolved, however, was still uncertain.

Cye took in a deep breath, turning on the faucet head and splashing his face with cold water. He held his head over the basin, droplets of water falling into the sink from his chin and bangs. He took in another breath.

As much as the current situation with Krysta worried him, his concern for his friends would suddenly transform into fear for himself. His senses were scaring him. How strong they were left him breathless.

_What's happening to me?_ Cye asked himself. _I shouldn't have been able to feel either of them so sharply. _But he did, and with astounding force, as if he were standing right next to Sage when he powered up for his surekill.

_This isn't right… This isn't me._ But if it wasn't his doing, then who's was it?

"Cye-kun?"

He jumped, swerving on his heels and almost losing his balance in the process. Cye gripped the edge of the counter to stop his fall, forcing himself to relearn how to breathe. Krysta was standing in the doorway, giving him an odd look.

"Cye-kun?" she called again, walking towards him. "Are you alright? You look ill." Her observation might have been closer to the truth than she'd realize.

Cye steadied himself upright. "I'm fine," he breathed, taking in slower breaths. "I'm fine. You startled me."

She smiled lightly. "'Startled' is an understatement."

He forced a laugh, shaking his head. "It's been a long day, Krysta-san."

"So it has."

He watched her face dim. Like watching time played on fast forward, she suddenly seemed older, her age and then some.

Cye's heart tightened. "What happened?"

Her smile was up again, though the façade didn't work. "There's nothing to worry about, Cye-kun," she said, speaking with confidence and assurance. "I understand that you do not trust me, so my words may ring untrue to your ears. But believe me when I say this. …Regardless of what happens, no matter what I've done, no harm will come to your friends."

"My friends?" Cye repeated, his throat going dry at the implications in her words. He swallowed, taking an unconscious step back. _Krysta-san… what have you gotten us into?_

* * *

A shiver ran down Sage's spine. A few minutes had passed, and yet he could still feel her lingering presence circling the air. He shook it off as best he could, not liking how Krysta's aura danced around his skin, like thousands of prickling needles. The kind of power she held unnerved him. None of it was grounded in the physical, all of it psychiatric energy.

If she had not backed down and instead answered his challenge, would he have won?

Sage fought the reflex to shiver at the thought, trying to concentrate on something more concrete in order to drown out that haunting memory. He saw Laura approach him from the yard.

For the second time that day, she looked pale. Her walk lacked the confidence it usually held; her eyes focused but without direction.

Sage had understood the meaning of Krysta's tale, but the exact specifications as to how her story related to their situation, he had no clue. Laura did, and he did not like how that information impacted her.

"Laura?"

She stopped in front of him, a hint of surprise showing on her face as she met his eyes. Had she even noticed he was standing there?

"Laura, what happened?" Sage asked, his voice so soft that it came out as a whisper. He felt silly for speaking so quietly, but he felt that raising his voice any higher would hurt her in some way.

She blinked, still staring at him without really seeing him. He was tempted to ask his question again, but then Laura lowered her gaze, blinking several times and shaking her head slightly. When she looked back up at him, her eyes were no longer dazed. The emptiness caused by shock vanished as soon as she forced herself to think clearly. Now the hazel orbs only held the confidence and practicality he was accustomed to. With a touch of worry. It was that last emotion that concerned him. He prepared himself for the worst.__

"I don't know all the details, but something's stirring among the Xiang-Quon Council members that may revoke Krysta's guardianship over me and Sammy."

"And what does that do?"

"If we're under the protection of Xiang-Quon as a whole and not an individual person, that means the Council is in charge of any matters concerning us, concerning me in particular. And since the Council is representing all families tied to Xiang-Quon, it's as if the whole clan owns my hide."

"You mean to tell me that they can make you come home, just like that?" Sage made an exasperated sigh when she nodded, placing his hands on his hips. "I don't believe this. I didn't think they'd have that much power over you. Or that you would let them."

"Hey," Laura snapped, taking a step towards him. "It's not as if I have a choice. And neither do you. I don't see why you feel you have the right to preach to me about letting others control my life when you do the same."

Sage ran a hand through his hair, a rueful smile on his lips. "Yeah," he agreed after a pause, then shook his head. "I just didn't know that you live in the same world I do. Yours actually seems more harsh than mine, as if being ostracized isn't even an option."

"Clan traditions are more rigid than family. They're laws that cannot be broken."

"But Krysta has found a way around them."

Laura didn't say anything, as if keeping silent would erase what he just said.

Sage frowned. "Don't deny it. I know what that story meant. Krysta wants to keep Xiang-Quon from controlling your life, and apparently she has. What I want to know is how it involves me."

Laura still didn't speak. For a moment, it seemed as if she was going to deny his claim again. But then the brunette took in a deep breath, holding the air in her lungs for a moment to calm her nerves before letting it out slowly. "Okay," she conceded, nodding to herself. "But there's something you need to understand first. Unlike my clan, whose members are either tied to the Kinoku or Kajuro bloodline, Xiang-Quon is a coalition of several families and membership isn't as strict as my own clan. It's common for Xiang-Quon to extend membership to people outside of the dominant families or to offer refuge to stray children who hold promise in the arts."

"The clan adopts orphans?"

"Mm-hmm. Either way, new members, regardless of age, fall under the guardianship of one of the dominant families until they learn their way around the clan.

"Now with me, guardianship is different. Being a Kinoku and heir to my clan's traditions gives me a certain amount of sovereignty. But because I'm a minor, I'm not allowed to hold that kind of power yet, and the Council had made a pledge to the Elders to watch over me if any disaster should befall my clan. So I have to follow their rules."

Sage took in breath, raising his eyebrows at what he'd heard. He hadn't thought of Laura that way; couldn't even imagine it. _A sovereign sworn to be protected on the gravestones of a fallen clan…_ He shook his head. "No wonder they're so adamant to bring you back."

"I'm one of Xiang-Quon's most debated topics," she said, sounding both annoyed and pleased at the same time. It made him suspicious as to whether or not she'd actually been a model demon hunter during her stay with the clan. "I guess the only saving grace is that there's a loophole."

"Loophole?" he asked, a bit surprised. "I didn't think clan laws had back doors."

"Mine did," Laura smiled, the thought of outsmarting the Council making her forget her troubles for a moment. "Because I am the only one who can pass on my clan's teachings, me being young and the Council's pledge wasn't enough to completely curb my independence. The only way was to 'adopt' me under the guardianship policy, because then I'd have to answer to someone, namely Krysta, who answers directly to the Council. But, if my guardian is _not_ a member of Xiang-Quon, I can do whatever I want, i.e. stay in Japan without supervision."

"So that's why Krysta wants me involved; to pass guardianship over to me so Xiang-Quon will no longer have influence over you." Sage shook his head again, crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't see how that's going to work. Your guardian has to be a member of Xiang-Quon, but you need a non-member to be free of them."

"Well…" Laura made a face bordering on agreement and hesitation. There was more to it that just that, and she was having a hard time wording it for Sage. "I'm not being integrated into the clan, so I don't need a real clan member, per se, but I do need someone who is linked to Xiang-Quon but outside of their influence aside from whatever's required from them as my guardian."

"…What?" Sage asked after a moment, eyebrows pulled down low in confusion. "You've lost me. Can you just tell me straight out what's going on and stop tempering what you say to me? It's not becoming."

Laura's face darkened at the suggestion. "Has it ever occurred to you that maybe I'm having difficulty explaining all of this because I'm embarrassed or indignant about the whole thing and not just because I'm trying to 'soften the blow' as you so put it?"

"Okay," Sage held up a hand in peace. "Let's not fight about this. If that's the case, I'm sorry. But for time and clarity's sake, let's put aside all feelings attached to this subject and speak frankly. Just disregard any notion you may have about how I will react to it."

"…You sure?"

Sage nodded.

Laura regarded him skeptically before finally agreeing to the idea. "Alright. There is a way to be linked to Xiang-Quon without being a full member. It's like a pact or contract that ties you to the clan, but keeps you independent of them. You get the backing of the clan as if you were a member yourself, but are only held accountable for whatever was outlined in the agreement, in this case, guardianship.

"These kind of agreements are usually made through diplomatic alliances, but it's not uncommon for these agreements to be forged through challenges and battles."

Sage raised an eyebrow. "Battles?"

"Battles," Laura confirmed. "Guardianship cannot be passed on a whim. The Council appoints the first guardian, and that order can only be relinquished if the charge reaches a certain age or the current guardian's claim is challenged and lost to another person. That person then has to accept the responsibility from the previous guardian in order for the exchange to be legitimate. After that, the challenger is considered an extension of Xiang-Quon."

"Okay…" Sage nodded, acknowledging that he understood what she had said. "But that still doesn't explain what happened earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"With Krysta," he clarified. "You had told me all of this because I had asked you about what had happened outside with Krysta. She wants you to stay, so she wants me to be guardian. But she had already done something before you had explained anything to me, and you have yet to answer what that was." Sage met her eyes, his pale lavender orbs looking at her with a mix of caution and curiosity. "I know I asked you to speak frankly, but you're still holding something back. …Why?"

"Because…" Laura hesitated, fingertips kneading against each other in a sudden bout of apprehension. "You'll be angry."

Sage opened his mouth to say that he wasn't, but Laura shook her head again.

"You don't mind being my guardian," she said. "But that won't matter. You'll still be upset, like how I've seen you get upset. …Like how I get upset when people make my decisions for me."

Those last words… He didn't believe it. He _couldn't_ believe it, his mind not being able to accept what he just heard. _Like how I get upset when people make my decisions for me…_

He was suddenly cold. The weight of what Laura had implied left his face calm, neutral, and utterly cold. "She made me your guardian."

It wasn't a question. Laura swallowed down the coarse lump of fear that had lodged itself into her throat. She wasn't afraid of him. It wasn't that kind of fear. But she _was_ fearful, dreading what was to come next, wondering if she could control it, and all the while, guilty because she had been the cause. She didn't want to see him angry. She didn't want to see him hurt because of her.

"How?"

One word and already her stomach twisted with unease. She focused in on the facts. Like the effects of meditation, the concentration steadied her nerves. "Krysta knew you were standing just beyond the front door," she evenly reported. "She had moved to hit me in order to bait you outside and into a challenge that she would concede. It worked out better than she had planned, for you had claimed that I was under the protection of the Ronins and the Dates. Stating just that is a direct challenge of guardianship, and Krysta had set it as a battle of wills, a battle you had won by not backing down. So in effect, you became my guardian, though I don't know how she had gotten a direct agreement out of you."

"I do."

Laura's eyes widened, but she said nothing. The expression on Sage's face didn't encourage speech, but made her worry even more. Her kitsune aunt had somehow gotten him to say yes.

Sage's anger had risen and grown exponentially within the last few minutes, but he tried to keep a restraining hold on it. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his sides, his body unnaturally still with tension. Stunning lavender eyes were hidden behind closed lids as he breathed slowly through his mouth, willing himself to calm down.

Laura somehow doubted it would work. A lot had happened, and there was a lot to be mad about. But as to which took precedent in the boy's mind, she didn't know. All she saw was the anger and the strain it took to keep it in.

Laura shook her head to herself. Even if it was the only way to get around Xiang-Quon law… even if her aunt was doing this for her benefit… the ends weren't strong enough to justify the means. Krysta had gone too far.__

Laura was about to speak to suggest a meeting with Krysta. She was hoping she could talk her aunt into nullifying the results of the match as invalid; a long shot, but well worth a try.

But as she opened her mouth, Sage's eyes snapped open. She felt the intensity of his gaze on her, but not directly at her, as if a sudden decision had come to pass.

The air grew quiet. For a moment, everything was calm. But then the anger came back, steady and determined. And before she could react, Sage was no longer in the entrance hall. He headed straight for the kitchen where, no doubt, Krysta would be helping Cye with the evening dinner. But he wasn't going there to give them a tour of the kitchen.

Laura staggered after him, already knowing she would arrive there two seconds too late.

* * *

Cye leaned heavily against the kitchen counter, hands digging into the white polished edge. What Krysta had told him both amazed and horrified him. Laura's current situation with Xiang-Quon, Krysta's deception, Sage unknowingly becoming Laura's guardian, and the contract with Xiang-Quon that he was required to follow… Cye heard it all from Krysta's very mouth. And the last piece of information was like taking a battering ram to the chest. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Can they really…" Cye couldn't finish it, his mouth going dry every time he tried. "Krysta-san! Why didn't you tell him?"

"Cye-kun, nothing will happen to him," Krysta sighed. "I said I'd keep Xiang-Quon from him, and I will."

"That's not the point," he cried. "He should have at least been told that the agreement could _kill_ him! How could you not mention that??"

The woman didn't respond.

"Krysta-san!"

The door into the kitchen slid open. If Cye's skin was already pale at that point, it had gotten paler. "Sage…"

The young man entered the room, not swiftly, as if he were heading for a fight, but not slowly or meek. His gait was calm and powerful, his demeanor holding back a swell of anger; a dam controlling the ocean. The hairs on the back of Cye's neck stood on end as he watched Sage make his way towards Krysta, stopping a few feet directly in front of the woman. Neither one had spoken.

The silence continued, even when Laura stumbled into the kitchen, eyes frantic and searching till they came to focus on the pair occupying the center of the room. Her tension seemed to drop and rise at the same time, relieved that nothing had happened but worried about what will. She stood there for an anxious moment before taking hold of the door handle and sliding it closed behind her. They were now sealed inside.

As if on cue, Krysta spoke first. "Sage-kun, is there something I can help you with?"

His eyes narrowed at the nonchalant response.

"Krysta…" Laura hissed.

Sage raised a hand to his side, signaling that it was alright. Krysta took the entire exchange in for stride.

"I see you and my niece have been talking," she said, casting a quick glance at Laura. "I'm sure you've learned of the situation by now."

Sage nodded. "It surprised me I had to hear it from her and not you."

"Does who you get the information from really matter?"

Sage clenched his fists. "In this case, _yes_. It does matter."

Krysta looked over the young man before her, her eyes becoming cloudy, distancing herself from the situation but coming closer all the same. "You're upset," she stated as a fact.

"You think I wouldn't be?" he demanded.

"I didn't believe being Kino-chan's guardian would anger you so much."

"It doesn't," Sage said, frustrated, Krysta's attitude chipping away at his self-control. "What _does_ bother me is that you didn't trust me enough to tell me what was going on." Sage took in breath, pausing to steady himself. "I know we don't know each other. But still, if you believed I could handle the responsibility you could have at _least_ believed I would have understood the situation. Did you really need to trick me in order for me to agree??"

"I did not deceive you because I did not trust you."

"Then what was it!" Sage demanded, keeping his eyes fiercely on her own, watching them stare back at him, deciding.

Krysta blinked, and when she opened them her gaze had shifted to the right. She spoke calmly in Chinese. Laura bristled immediately.

"Forget it!" she cried. "There's no way in hell that I'm—!"

Krysta spoke again, her voice rising to be heard over Laura's own. But her tone stayed the same, neutral, but understanding. Laura fumed, but didn't speak the comeback she had in her mind.

With an irritated snort, she slid opened the kitchen door and stepped out, calling over her shoulder before leaving. "C'mon, Cye. Let's go."

"W-what?" Cye sputtered in surprise, then looked at Krysta. The woman had returned to staring at Sage. "…Right. I see." He quietly slipped out after Laura, lingering hesitantly at the door before giving the pair a concerned look and sliding the door close behind him.

Krysta sighed, her shoulders sagging. "I knew you would have said yes," she said.

"And that was your reason for tricking me _into_ saying yes?"

"No." She shook her head. "You saying yes didn't really matter to me. The reasons why did."

Sage gave her a wary look, unsure of how to respond. "The reasons?" he questioned, his anger subsiding. "What do you mean? It your goal for me to take guardianship."

"Yes, it was. And I knew you would have understood the situation and agreed. I can sense that from you. You and the rest of your friends." She laughed humorlessly. "You're all so idealistic."

Sage frowned. There was nothing wrong with having beliefs and dreams. He didn't think he was naïve because of it. "What's wrong with having morals?"

"Nothing. Except I wasn't looking for a moral answer," she replied. "Agreeing to be guardian because it's the only way to keep Kino-chan in the country? Very heroic, and unselfish. Very… untrue."

"You're wrong. I'm not agreeing out of obligation."

"But you _are_. You know what will happen if you don't agree and your decisions are biased because of it. Even if you don't want them to be, you can't help it. The knowledge you have of the situation will always factor in." Krysta lowered her eyes, shaking her head somberly. "It's unfair to assume that someone can make that kind of decision and still manage to be true to themselves."

So that was it. That's why she didn't tell him anything; lead him away from the details of the issue and straight to the true heart of the matter. She needed to know if she had chosen the right guardian. She needed to know if he'd really take care of her.

Sage diverted his gaze, uncertain of what to say. He could handle deception within the context of personal gain. He'd gotten used to it by then. But this… _She had given me freedom._ Even if he wasn't aware of it, at that one moment outside the entrance hall, Krysta had given him the luxury to choose on his own. And he did choose. Sage was surprised at his own decision.

"I'm not agreeing out of obligation," he repeated, although this time, the words sounded different; meant different.

Krysta smiled. "I know that now."

"Krysta-san?" Sage asked before she turned to leave. "My duties," he began. "What are they?"

Her smile grew softer and more solemn. At least, Sage believed so. But her voice was the same, pleasant ring that it always was. "What did I ask of you?" she answered back. "At the entrance hall?"

"Take care of her," he replied.

Krysta gave him a cheerful nod. "Simple, ne?"

* * *

[It's not that simple.]

[Oh Kino-chan, you're being pessimistic.]

[I'm being _realistic_.]

[Funny how those two are interchangeable.]

Laura clenched her fists, taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She and her aunt were the only ones in the hallway. Cye, after being assured a million times that everything was okay, had finally resumed his task in the kitchen, though cooking one meal seemed to be taking him much longer than he first thought. Sage had gone to the dojo to check up on the others. That left Laura and Krysta once again alone and back where they started: arguing.

Laura placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head in disgust. [I can't believe he agreed,] she said in Chinese. [He's stupider than I thought.]

[I thought you wanted him to be your guardian.]

[Not if it costs him his life!]

[That's only assuming that you die.] Krysta winked. [Not planning to commit suicide are we?]

Laura gave an exasperated sigh. [Fine. He's safe from the Council. But not from Gen.]

[Lou Gen Mao?] She laughed. [You're just trying to make an issue out of it. He has no business with your guardianship.]

[No, but he won't like my guardian being a guy.]

Krysta sweatdropped, laughing again. [Yes, you're right. I almost forgot how protective he is of you.]

Laura glared at her aunt in silence, waiting.

[Lou Gen Mao won't test him. His little youth brigade has just been granted family status,] Krysta announced. [Him and his two sisters now have seats on the Council. He can't leave the country at such a critical point.]

Laura's mouth hung open at the news. [_Silent Night_ has been recognized by the Council?] she asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

[It's now a legitimate organization. Even with families like Xien and Su.] Krysta smiled at the thought. [He's given hope to those kids. …You understand why he won't come.]

[And Li?]

[Li is the first son of Huang Xi Kou. He will not disgrace his family name by disobeying Council orders and coming over here.]

[So it's true then?] Laura asked. [All Xiang-Quon members are not to enter Japan?]

Krysta placed her hand lightly on Laura's shoulder, smiling softly as she passed her by. [You do not need to worry yourself with clan affairs,] she said, Laura following after her in order to continue the conversation. [Overseas business shouldn't occupy your mind anymore, for there's something more pressing that you should be concerned with.]

[Why a demon hunter's clan is forbidden to enter a country whose demon population has risen exponentially _is_ a matter of concern for me,] Laura replied tersely. [Don't withhold information from me, Krysta.]

The older woman suddenly stopped, Laura almost ramming into her aunt's backside. Krysta sighed, closing her eyes. [I wish I could tell you that I was.]

[You don't know??]

[The situation is… delicate, and still very fresh.] Krysta turned around to face her niece. [Xiang-Quon will not be able to assist you for a while once I leave. Though I'm sure that won't stop your Uncle Benny from sending you a few 'gifts' every now and then.] Laura had to smile at the thought. [Please allow me to handle the situation,] Krysta asked her niece. [I'll update you when I can, but right now, all I ask is that you trust me.]

Laura frowned, not liking the idea when Krysta turned around to take one of her niece's hands in an imploring gesture. [Kino-chan,] she began soberly. [I know I simply can't ask you to stop caring about us. But you can't be distracted here. I don't know how much more clear I can be about this.] Laura didn't argue then.

Krysta released her niece's hand, looking to the side at the room they now stood in front of. Laura followed her gaze, and realized they were by the guest room where Grandfather Date was resting. She looked at her aunt, a flash of misgiving showing on her face, but she didn't say anything then either. Krysta smiled.

[I must talk to Masahiro-san for a while. I take it you'll bring Sage-kun here in a little bit?]

Laura sighed irritably. [I don't have much of a choice.]

Krysta's smile broadened, her skin crinkling at the corners of her eyes. [Please don't tell him,] she said. [Everything depends on his reaction.]

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
I must apologize. ::gets bashed in the head by a rubber mallet:: ...Yes. I guess my apology means nothing. I'd rather not recount to you the last six months of my life but—::gets bashed in the head again just at the mention of the time:: ...Riiiiight.

Well ::ahem:: this chapter in all honesty was the biggest pain in the butt God could give me. But other than that, I have no excuse for taking so long. I took leave the first three months after I last updated to get used to school. Then the next three months were so busy that I didn't have time for hobbies. But as for the period from then till now, from the end of March till today… I really had no excuse aside from my own laziness. Writing just didn't seem appealing for a while. I didn't have the dedication to sit down and write, so I had to do a little searching and a bit more learning about my craft before I was able to open up MSWord again and type.

I've done some studying on actual writing and technique on my own the last couple of months, and it was during this learning period that I started to see more faults in my writing, or new techniques to try out, that this chapter was an entire experimental thing that I kept re-editing and then scraping and then doing over again. I'd say I scrapped the opening at least 15 times and once I've gotten so far as to three quarters of the way done before setting fire to the whole thing and rethinking my approach to this chapter entirely. To be honest, the whole idea of guardianship and Xiang-Quon's involvement was never going to fall into play in the first place, at least not here.

Analyzing the clan's social and political behaviors, their customs and relations with Laura was one reason I took so long. The emotional reactions involved in this chapter and the timing of it all was of some discomfort as well, but the main reason I wanted to print out a copy of this chapter and rip it to shreds in my bare hands was because of Krysta. I had not pinned her personality down into a set pattern of my thinking just yet, because she represents the adult world, particularly the world of craft and politics, and I haven't done an in-depth look into an adult character in my writing. Plus the type of relationship that my muse was telling me between Krysta and Laura was at times difficult for me to understand. It's full of personal battles and lies, scorn, trust, hurt feelings, pride, and so many other things that I wonder how they could ever rely on each other at all! Like with my style with writing, I had to re-examine my characters a bit more, and give more direction and clarity to their motives before I could continue on with this story.

That being said, I'm not setting any time as to when I believe the next chapter will be out. I will say that I am working on it; that I actually know for certain the direction I'm heading, and because there isn't as much emotion playing into it, in theory, it should not be as difficult as this chapter was.

In other news, I'm doing well in school, I'm starting a manga with three other friends that, later, we'll be using for an animated short for our demo reel, I'm actually studying writing now and juggling between six different books while I'm in art school, and I'm starting to flesh out the skeleton of a book and several other manga works I'll be taking up on my own.

Special thanks to people like Panthera, who never fails to bash me over the head and her love for Takeru keeps me going; Little Fairy from Nam, who's zany in a good way and threatens me with deceptively innocent evils, like packaging peanuts; Ebben1, who's reviews and the fun-ness in them make me want to write more; L.T. Morley, who's honest and taking on the gigantic task of editing and critiquing ALL of the chapters I've posted for RWU; and darling Korin, who keeps bugging me all the time. ALL the time! Oh! And Akima Miota, though no one knows her, I thank her and everyone who no one knows reads this story. Thank you for your support!!

Leave a review!! Tell me you're there!! Lol!!


	47. UC: Trust Circle

Unforeseen Circumstance  
_Trust Circle  
_(Day 21)  
By: Little Ucchan

Sage was nervous when he had taken his seat by his grandfather's side.

_"Take everything as if you've heard it for the first time." _That was the advice Laura had given him before they went to see his grandfather.

He looked over at the two women sitting across from them. Krysta had the poise of a temple priestess, and Laura, the composure of a well mannered daughter. Both could lie as well as they could slay demons. He felt ill prepared.

"Sage-kun? Are you feeling well?" Krysta asked. "I know this has been a very rough day. We will not take too much of you or your grandfather's time."

Sage bowed his head as a sign of gratitude. "I am flattered by your concern. But I will be fine."

"Are you certain?" This time it was his grandfather who had asked.

Sage gave him a slight smile then continued. "Yes, I'm sure. Please, what is it you wish to discuss with us?"

Both Krysta and Laura bowed once, Laura to hide the smirk that was on her face. "Please allow us to reintroduce ourselves. I am Krysta Kinoku Lao, master of the Kinoku clan's _utsubotsu_ demon arts and Xiang-Quon's Supervisor of Foreign Affairs."

"And I am Laura Kinoku, sovereign of the Kinoku clan and heir to their demon arts."

There was a pause. Grandfather Date regarded Laura carefully. "Sovereign," he said.

Laura lowered her head, ashamed. "That means that I carry out my clan's will, even now, four years after their demise. I am a demon hunter. And I had told you I wasn't. I had placed your family in danger because of my profession. And I ask you now to forgive me for my incompetence." She bowed low. "I will do anything you ask, receive any judgment you see fit for my mistake."

Krysta nodded in approval. "One of our first laws of demon hunting is never to get civilians involved. If it is broken, the survivors or the loved ones of the victims may ask for retribution. And it must be carried out, by the offender or by the clan she belongs to."

Grandfather Date considered this. "Very well then."

"Ojiisama," Sage began to protest, but was stopped by his grandfather's raised hand.

"She had placed this family in danger."

"She had also saved us."

"I believe it was Ryo-kun and myself who had saved you."

Sage grew silent.

Laura lifted her head to look at Sage. A flash of something passed beneath her eyes. It felt suspiciously like a glare, but he wasn't sure. "I appreciate you concern for my well being," she said, humble to the very last word. "But Krysta is right. I did not protect you. I should be punished."

Sage clenched his teeth. If Krysta had just dragged him in here to watch Laura grovel, he was going to leave. If they were both acting, they were doing it way too damn well.

"I see you've changed your mind about her."

Sage flicked his eyes at his grandfather before turning back. He didn't trust himself to speak while his anger brimmed beneath his skin. He took a slow breath. "I do not believe it is right to exercise… punishment, when she could not tell us what she was." He saw that he had everyone's attention. Good. "Krysta-san."

The woman smiled politely. "Yes, Sage-kun?"

He twitched, slightly. "You said that one of the first laws of demon hunting was never to get civilians involved, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well isn't one of the first laws of being a ninja never to reveal your identity?"

Her smile grew wider. "Why, yes it is. And it is true that Kino-chan has both responsibilities."

"Well, then we cannot blame her. Nothing short of telling my mother that she was a demon hunter would have stopped her from inviting Laura and Sammy to stay at this house. And even during her stay, she tried to protect us by keeping away from the house as much as possible. She even went as far as going to Naruto."

"Yes but she is a demon hunter, and has a responsibility to the common people to protect them."

"She is still one person," Sage said, addressing Krysta. "One person, without backup. I believe she did all she could. I cannot punish her for that."

The room was silent. Krysta turned to Grandfather Date.

The old man cleared his throat, a pleased smile on his face. "I believe my grandson has spoken for the both of us." It took a moment for Sage to realize that his grandfather had let him speak on his behalf.

"Sit up straight, Laura," Grandfather Date said. "You've done nothing wrong."

Laura sat up and dipped her head in a gracious bow. "You're too forgiving, Date-san."

"Please, no more formalities," he asked. "Speak your mind, like my grandson has done. Like we all know you can. We'll need that honesty to solve this problem."

"Problem?" Sage echoed, looking at his grandfather. Laura had a similar look.

Grandfather Date grew solemn. "I know you said it was your presence that brought the demons here. But I do not believe it to be so. The ones that came to this house were asking specifically for my grandson, and not you."

Sage had a hunch that the demons had told him something along those lines. But to hear it still surprised him. "Me?"

Grandfather Date nodded. "Though I don't know why. And I fear the answer."

"That also was my fault." Laura glanced at Sage. "The time Sage was hospitalized was because of a demon attack, not a gang fight."

Sage almost jumped out of his seat. "Laura!"

"It's alright!" she assured him, continuing to speak to Grandfather Date. "I was ill at the time. Sage helped save my life. And both he and Ryo were injured because of it. It's also the reason why the demons have taken such an interest in him now."

"Explain."

"Sage has a very concentrated aura, and at its strongest during a fight. Adrenaline heightens your senses and readies your body for action. It also increases the aura surrounding a fighter, his chi."

"I'm aware of how chi works," Grandfather Date said. "But why my grandson?"

"Like I said, he has a very strong aura. Part of it, I'm guessing, is because of his training as a swordsman. But the other," she paused for a moment. "The other is completely supernatural. In other words, he's an empath."

"Many of my sister's clan were empaths, the strongest being our _utsubotsu_ practitioners," Krysta added. "They have a sixth sense for anything paranormal, and with honed skills, can sense their presence almost instantly. However, the same can be said about the paranormal. They have an infatuation with humans with strong auras."

"Infatuation is one way of putting it."

"He is right. This is a bit much for simple obsession."

"I do not think you realize how strong your grandson really is."

Sage tensed. "What do you mean, Krysta-san?" he asked as casually as possible.

Krysta laughed. "Apparently you don't know either!" She smiled then rolled her eyes up, eyelids half closed as she continued to look at Sage. Immediately he felt the change in the air. He shuddered at the touch of her power, instinctively erecting barriers around himself to shield him. Her aura recoiled, but still lingered around him, prodding the mental barrier every so often, looking for weaknesses in the walls. Sage held his breath.

Krysta opened her eyes, and her aura vanished. Sage wiped the sweat from his brow. _Shit. _Laura, who was aware of what had taken place, kept an eye on Sage. He gave her a short nod to show he was okay. She frowned, but didn't show anything else, as Krysta continued the conversation with Sage's grandfather.

"He's more gifted as an empath than most I've seen. And his aura naturally has a streak of…" she paused, thoughtful. "I'd like to say electricity. Rare to have, but affiliation with a certain element is possible. The main point is that Sage-kun's aura is outstanding. Any demon within fifty yards of that fight would have sensed him. And after assisting a demon hunter, they would consider him a threat, even if he is unskilled."

"I had hoped that after today, it would have been over," Grandfather Date sighed. "But they will still come for him, won't they?"

"Premeditative fights like today are rare. Your attackers were probably part of the same blood as the demon Kino-chan and Sage-kun had slain. Any more attacks after this will be by chance. But yes, the bold ones will come for him, just like they come for Kino-chan. However, we can prevent this. The next fight does not have to be like what happened today. In fact, since we are aware of it, Sage-kun will not be at as much risk as before." Krysta smirked at the boy. "Not that he was. He handled himself quite well on the battlefield. You should be proud, Masahiro-san."

"I am confident in his swordsmanship, but not in his demon slaying."

"That can easily be arranged."

Sage had been listening with half an ear until that moment, raising an eyebrow at the proclamation. "We can set up barriers around your estate," Krysta continued. "Defense is my forte, and erecting psychic barriers that will keep demons out and hide your grandson's aura can be done within a few hours. As for when he is outside of the house," she gestured towards Laura, "Kino-chan can teach him how to make his aura appear normal, as well as a few other techniques to keep him out of harms way."

"And if a demon breaks through the barrier?"

"That is highly unlikely. For centuries, the Kinoku clan's _utsubotsu_ has been protecting the clan's clients from demon attacks. The barrier cannot be penetrated."

"I have no doubt in your skills, Krysta. But, how can I put this?" Grandfather Date took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I'd still feel uneasy if my strongest line of defense came from relying on someone else. And I'm sure Sage feels the same way." He looked towards his grandson for confirmation. Sage gave a slight nod, a bit touched that his grandfather knew this of him. Laura smirked at the exchange.

"Ah, I see your dilemma. So what do you propose we do?"

"Are you open to listen?"

Krysta looked at her niece. "I believe Masahiro-san is directing the question more towards you than me."

Laura gave a start. "Of course I'm willing to listen. Why would you ask?"

"Because this may still be a sore subject with you," Grandfather Date told her. "I want you to continue staying at our house, as a permanent resident."

_Well, this solves who she'll be staying with after this,_ Sage thought wryly. He wanted to protest. Habitual reaction. But he had an idea where his grandfather was heading with this, and didn't mind. On the practical side, it was perfect. Laura didn't think so.

"I can't stay here! Me just being here will—"

"Will place us in even more danger," Grandfather Date finished for her. She stopped. "I understand why you're worried. But you're barriers are unbreakable, correct?" She gave a nod. "Then it will not be a problem." The old man smiled warmly at her. "Think of it as a job if it'll make you feel more comfortable. I am asking for your services as a demon hunter from the esteemed Kinoku Clam to help protect my family and to train my grandson in how to fight demons. In exchange, we will take care of your and your sister, and I'll pay you—"

"I don't want money," Laura said firmly. She glanced at Sage for a moment, and he was able to see that her mask was down, a torrent of emotions swirling within her eyes. She was overwhelmed by his proposal.

Laura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at Grandfather Date, and he already knew her answer. "Having the opportunity to serve this family," she smiled, "is enough. I'll do my best."

Grandfather Date smiled and nodded, "Thank you."

Sage nodded as well, then smirked, casting a glance at Laura. "Looks like we're more than just sparring partners now."

Laura returned his smirk. "You better be ready. I'm a harsh teacher."

"Looking forward to it."

Grandfather Date chuckled at the banter. "Well, the two of you are excused. Krysta and I still have a few things to discuss."

Laura and Sage rose from their seats, Laura bowing again to Grandfather Date to show her gratitude. Sage paused for a moment at the door. "Ojiisama, what are we going to tell Okaasan and Otousan?"

Grandfather Date waved it aside. "Let me deal with your parents. You just rest. You've earned it."

Sage gave a little bow of his own and both left the room, Sage sliding the door closed behind him. He exhaled.

"Relieved?" Laura was further down the hall, heading towards the kitchen.

"Of course I am," Sage said quietly, falling into step behind her. "But it went very smooth. I'm surprised how easy it was to fall into step with you after the first few minutes."

"We geared it that way. Krysta and I were planning to place the brunt of the conversation on ourselves to keep the pressure off of you. So I was surprised when you directed the conversation in the beginning."

"Is that why you glared at me?"

Laura stopped at the entrance hall. It was starting to become their talking spot. "I thought you were going to throw us off."

"Hard not to do when no one tells me what's going on," Sage retorted. "I thought you went in blind."

"We did."

Sage balked. "You're kidding."

"Krysta and I have had more practice with improvisation than you. So coming up with something on the spot wasn't difficult. However, we were assuming that your grandfather would have done most of the talking. We didn't think he'd let you speak so freely."

Sage thought about that for a moment. The funny thing was, neither did he. Maybe killing two demons and almost dying had something to do with it.

He looked over at Laura, with her arms crossed and her hip leaning off to the side, and realized she was just standing there, biting on the inside of her lip. He took a wild guess. "Worried about your new job?"

She huffed, half smile, half sneer. But she didn't say anything more.

"You're thinking too much again."

"Yeah, well," she tried for a comeback, but stopped, not into it.

Sage frowned, then got an idea. He started to walk towards her as if to get across the entrance hall to the other side. Laura took a small step forward for him to pass behind her, still broodingly thinking to herself. Sage allowed himself a small grin as he walked past her, then ran his finger up her spine.

Laura jumped, then swung her arm around. He swerved, blocking the strike meant for the back of his neck with his forearm, then ducked under a punch, skipping out of her reach with a gleeful smile.

Laura was breathing hard, startled, her fists still drawn up in front of her chest. Her face was the reddest Sage had ever seen it. She was both flustered and angry, but more flustered, to his pleasant surprise.

Sage held his hands up and chuckled. "Calm down."

Laura growled.

He laughed again, and lowered his hands. "Really. Loosen up. You'll think better."

"I didn't need you to _do_ that in order to tell me!" she shouted.

He shrugged, then turned around, heading for the dojo. "You wouldn't have heard me."

Laura tensed her fingers, but didn't move against his exposed back. She took in a harsh breath and let it out with a huff. Crossing her arms over her chest. She frowned. Damn him for being right.

* * *

"That was a fabulous dinner, Cye-kun."

"Oh no. It's not really my best, actually."

"Oh, you humble yourself too much!" Krysta smiled. "For being so young, you cook with the flair of a professional."

Cye blushed, lowering his head to hide himself. Kento nudged the boy's ribs with a wide grin, in agreement. As always when it came to food.

"Cye has always been that good of a cook," Sage said. "We all found that out when we used to live together. Man, weren't we surprised."

"Lucky you mean," Rowen smirked. "Since the rest of can't put together full course meals."

"Hey! Speak for yourself!" Kento cried. "I happen to know how to prepare a dinner. My family _does_ own a restaurant you know! A restaurant that _I_ help run."

"Hate to break it to you, Kento, but you do more eating than cooking."

Kento glared at Rowen while the rest of them laughed. All in all, it was turning out to be a pretty good dinner. The four Ronins were getting along well with Krysta (Ryo had suddenly bolted to his house, claiming to had forgotten something and so did not stay for dinner), which was a surprise considering everyone knew she had tried to take Laura away. Kento was willing to let it go, since the issue resolved itself already. Rowen was still wary of Krysta and kept his distance, and Cye, knowing a bit _too_ much, found himself getting a headache every time he thought about the _utsubotsu_ mistress. Sage both trusted and did not trust her, a feeling he and Laura shared in common. And at the moment, the ninja was mad at her aunt, despite the friendly atmosphere.

"What are you pouting about now, Kino-chan?"

Laura gave her one look. "We're not talking about this."

"If it's about the details of tonight's ritual…"

Laura gritted her teeth, turning a bit red.

Krysta laughed. "You're so self conscious about yourself. Really, it's not that bad."

Laura turned in her seat. "I know you make it a point to make my life more unbearable since I'm not living with you anymore, but I wish you'd stop acting like a child with a new toy."

Krysta frowned. "That wasn't very nice. Being independent doesn't mean you should lose your manners."

That was it. Laura rose from her seat. "I'm taking a nap. Excuse me."

When she left, Sage looked over the table at Krysta.

"I apologize. We do this so often that, for a moment, I forgot the rest of you were here." She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Like water and oil, that girl and I. We argue as if we were sworn enemies!"

"I'm surprised that you aren't."

Krysta looked over at Rowen. He glared back. "Earning your trust will not be easy."

"Earning _our_ trust," Rowen restated, "was never easy, for anyone."

She matched looks with Rowen, sweeping a glance at the rest of the boys who were watching the exchange. A soft smile came to her lips as she closed her eyes. She was glad.

She got up to leave. "Krysta-san."

She smiled at Cye. "I'm used to this kind of treatment. It's a part of my job." She addressed the rest of them with a bow. "Tomorrow I will restore your armors. It will be at Shinjuku Central Park, at four in the morning. Please be prompt."

She left in the same manner her niece had, without any other word or objection. Kento threw his napkin on the table and leaned his back against the wall. "Well, does anyone else here feel like shit right now or what?"

Rowen frowned, but said nothing.

* * *

When Ryo had gotten home and entered his room, a sense of panic flooded his body.

How he could have forgotten Yume, he didn't know. With all that had happened she had suddenly disappeared from his mind. And when he realized that he had left her in his room, wounded and alone, the shock made him run all the way home. And when he did not find her, he wanted to drop down onto his knees.

_God, where is she? _A soft snort alerted him to White Blaze's presence in the room. He walked over to the side of his bed closest to his window. The great tiger was curled up on the floor unusually close to the side of his bed, head lifted up at his master. He read the tension in the boy's body, snorted again, and turned his head towards under the bed. Puzzled, Ryo lowered himself to the floor next to White Blaze and lifted the edge of his bedspread.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

Yume was sleeping underneath the bed, curled up next to White Blaze for, her face the perfect look of tranquility.

Ryo lowered the sheets and leaned his back against the bed post, craning his neck back against the edge of the mattress. For a moment, he lied there, so glad of her safety that he couldn't feel anything. His mind was completely empty of any thoughts. Just the feeling of peace.

* * *

"Why didn't you react?"

Rowen was sitting at the edge of Sage's bed, his legs crossed and arms firmly folded over his chest. Sage was setting up Rowen's sleeping bag on the floor. Taking Cye's suggestion, they were doubling up for the night.

Sage frowned. Explaining his reasons why he didn't rise on the defensive was as complicated as saying he was both wary and trusting of Krysta, which was the truth. And he and Laura had not told the others the exact reason _why_ Laura could stay and was now a permanent resident of his house. Which, he was certain, would go over just _perfectly_ with the guys once they found out. Especially Rowen. He'd chew Sage out for accepting such a contract.

"Well?" Rowen asked again, his foot twitching. "Don't tell me that you trust her."

_Damn. _He sighed.

"Sage."

He sat back on his legs and cast Rowen a longsuffering look. "I'm tired, Rowen."

"Damned to hell if I care."

_Oh boy. _He knew Rowen was worse than Ryo when it came to friends. But he hardly showed this side of him, not as quick to anger as Ryo was. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times.

He hand been aggravated once Krysta left, and it had only built up from there as the night went on. And since no one else reacted the same way he had, and Ryo wasn't there to share his sentiment, his anger became a simmering blue aura by the time he and Sage retreated to his room. It was giving Sage a headache.

He resisted the urge to rub his temples in front of him, instead leaning back against his night stand. "What do you want me to say?"

Rowen leaned forward, burying his chin into his hand and swearing. He took a moment to calm down, breathing out air between the gaps of his fingers, then brought his hand up to his forehead to sweep back the hair from his face. "She's going to screw us over."

"Yeah."

Rowen sat up, shocked that Sage would agree so easily. "You _know_ this and you're okay with it!"

Sage sighed again, this time out of frustration. "Look, Krysta will always be a pain in the ass. She'll always rile us up, she'll always leave us on edge, and she will always make our lives a bit more difficult just because she knows us. _But_—" and this he made perfectly clear, "She will not betray us. In everything that is important, we have her support. Don't ask me for proof, but I know this for a fact to be true."

They were in a staring content, Rowen searching for any sign of doubt and Sage conveying that there wasn't. Finally, Rowen pulled away. "Fine. I trust _you_," he stressed. "If you think she's alright, then that's okay."

"No it's not." Sage got up from the floor a grabbed a jacket from his closet. Rowen was confused as he headed for the door.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean? Where are you going?"

Sage opened the door and turned back to Rowen. "_We're_ going to the dojo. I want to show you something."

"But they're casting the protection spell," Rowen said as he got up. "Are you sure it's alright for us to be there?"

Sage waved it off. "We'll be fine."

* * *

They had drawn the magic circle in the center of the room with a nice, fine chalk. Ancient Japanese glyphs and interlacing circles decorated the pentagram, which covered more than three fourths of the entire dojo floor. Candles were burning between the inner and outer circles that closed off the pentagram, eight in all in correspondence with the major and minor directions of the wind. Paper charms were set along the guarding walls of the estate, matching the candles that symbolized their presence, and the final charm was placed at the center of the circle, with the character for protection written in black ink. Laura had a switchblade stashed away at the small of her back, some dirt from outside had been gathered and mixed with a finer soil to ground the spell, and the music was set on cue to play once the ritual took place. Now all that was left were the costumes.

Laura stared down at herself and cursed. "You _suck_."

Krysta giggled. "Oh, Kino-chan! You look adorable!"

The girl gave her aunt the most baleful glare she could muster. "To whom!" she demanded.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" She waved off the outburst. "At least you have free movement."

Laura looked herself over again. She was about to forego 'free movement' if it gave her a different outfit. _Thank God no one's going to see me in this. _

And then the door slid open.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here!"

Sage took a step back, taken by surprise with the angry shout, before he raised an irritated eyebrow at her. "It's my dojo, you know." He didn't notice how Rowen practically froze behind him.

Krysta giggled again. "I guess he came in to sneak a peek before going off to bed, ne?"

Sage didn't like the woman's attempt at humor, expecting Laura to share his sentiment and reply with a biting remark. But when she didn't, he looked at her quizzically, and only then did his eyes take in the attire that was making her fold her arms tightly over her chest in embarrassment.

Laura and Krysta had almost matching attires, but while Krysta sported the same one piece bodice and long kimono of earlier, Laura just had the bodice, and a short one at that. The protective piece covered just above her breasts and traveled down into a skirt that ended mid thigh. Slits almost up to the hipbone were on either side of the skirt 'for mobility', as her aunt had put it, and a colorful sash was wrapped around her waist and pulled into a tight bow in the back, it's ends reaching all the way down to the floor. Wrist guards covered the back of her hands up to her elbows, and protectors of the same material traveled down her knees and around her feet, leaving only her heel and toes bare.

A typical ninja's garb among her own clan, and one that Laura had avoided wearing at all costs until this night.

Never before had Sage been more appreciative of Laura's old outfit than at that moment, for he would never accidentally look at her the way he was now. Rowen coughed into his fist and turned away. Apparently he was thinking the same thing.

Laura rubbed her arms, painfully aware of how everyone was staring at her. "Alright, let's get this over with before I kill Sage."

Sage sputtered indignantly. "What! I didn't stick you in that! Why don't you kill Krysta instead?"

"Cause she'll kick my ass. You, I'm not so sure of."

"Thanks a bunch."

Krysta smiled at them, taking the bucket filled with dirt and setting it near the edge of the circle. Sage raised an eyebrow. "What is that for?"

"So I can draw power from the earth," Krysta explained. "I had preferred to cast this spell directly into your soil, but there's no clear area big enough to sustain the circle. Bringing the soil to the circle will work just as well."

She dropped a small cup into the bucket and stood up straight. "Kino-chan, take off your rune and we'll begin."

Laura frowned, placing her hand on her hip and shifting her weight, momentarily forgetting there were two guys present and she was promiscuously dressed for the occasion. "Don't tell me you're going to bring this up with me now?"

"No, it's not that," Krysta assured her. "But if you wear the rune during the incantation you might accidentally tap into it."

"Why is that a problem?" Rowen asked.

"I don't want the rune fuelling this spell. If the rune is destroyed or somehow loses its power, the shield will break, and I'm not even certain of that. But if it's tied to a life force, then I know it cannot be broken without one of us dying first. And I'm more confidant in Kino-chan's ability to stay alive than that rune's.

"Now, if you don't mind," Krysta urged. "I still need to prepare for tomorrow morning's ritual."

Laura nodded and walked over to Sage, loosening the strap of her necklace and lifting it over her head. She lowered the rune into her palm and held it out to him. "Here. Can you hold this for me?"

He gave a slight nod before lifting the rune from Laura's hand. A shock of energy ran through his fingers and he dropped the pendant. Laura jerked her hand as well. Sage swore softly, shaking his fingers to try and force out the tingling sensation.

"You alright?" Laura asked, confused at what had happened.

"I'm fine," he said, figuring it was just static. He moved to pick up the rune again when Krysta cut in.

"Kino-chan, just set it on your bag."

Laura was about to argue when Krysta spoke again, this time in Chinese, and not too kindly. Laura rolled her eyes and went over to her bag, which was just a few feet away from Sage.

"Is it alright for us to be here?" Rowen asked. As much as this was fascinating to him, he was worried if their presence would interfere with the spell.

Krysta paused, for a moment glancing at Sage before shaking her head. "No. As long as you don't cross the circle, you're fine." She winked at Laura. "Kino-chan just didn't want anyone to see her in her costume."

Laura was close to flicking Krysta off.

"Well now. Shall we begin?"

Krysta took the bucket and a cup and started to walk the circle. Her bare feet padded softly around its outer edge, and with each step, she would toss the fine dirt in an arc around her, all the while chanting to herself.

At first, the words were barely audible, as if she were mouthing the lyrics of a song that only played in her head. But a quarter of the way around, the words became clear, the soft sounds of a hymn echoing in time with the scattering of soil across the wood floor.

**"Rise up. Rise up. Spirits of the Earth  
****Rise up to touch your brothers and sisters.  
****Bring down, down, the lost parts of your soul  
****Bring us back to our roots, oh Lord."**

There was a faint charge underneath, as if the earth had responded to Krysta's voice and had now risen up through the floorboards to meet them. Sage's eyes widened as he looked down. It felt like he was standing barefoot outside. He flexed he toes and felt them rub against wood, but the air beneath still felt like freshly turned soil, cool and slightly damp to the touch.

Krysta continued to chant and throw dirt on the floor till she ended up back where she started. The outer and inner rings of the circle and much of the dojo were now covered in dirt, the floor charged with rolling, barely contained energy. It felt invigorating and terrifying at the same time to have that much power right beneath their feet, waiting to be released.

Krysta had set the bucket down and, pulling an unlit incense stick from the lining of her sleeve, approached the nearest candle. She gave her niece a slight nod before kneeling down and lighting the stick, scented smoke curling up from its' end. Laura turned on the music.

The repetitive strings of some foreign guitar started to play, followed by the soft chanting of a group of male voices, eerie and vibrating in a language that she did not understand. She knew this was a new edition to her aunt's collection, the woman's panache for raw, cultural music, especially those originating from the Middle East and Africa, having had filtered into her spell casting. She smirked as the drum beat started, a steady alternating beat of hands against worn animal skin. The music was fitting to Krysta's own spiritual energy, which was associated with the desert and the earth; raw, powerful, and grounded.

Krysta got up from the floor, incense stick in hand, just as a wind instrument began to play, its' nasal tune accompanied by a woman's voice singing in the same language as the chanters in the background. Laura took a moment to realize that it was Krysta's.

Her movements at first were slow, her voice low. Then as she moved her hands through the air, incense stick poised delicately between her index and middle fingers, her voice began to rise and fall, steady on a note then quiver with another. The resulting sound was unnerving and magnificent. Raw and graceful.

Her feet moved with the same primal elegance she had shown with her hands and her voice, all working together to produce a dance that was mesmerizing to watch. And in her wake, the incense burned a trail of smoke that surrounded her in a veil of mystic beauty.

Krysta stopped in front of the candle she had lit the incense stick with, and in the middle of her dance she had written in the air above the flame a character announcing the candle's position: north. Outside, the corresponding paper charm glowed a bright orange. A shield was erected on the north side of the estate.

She moved to the next candle, her feet pushing aside dirt, making the energy that had previously been limited to the floor stir and rise into the air, mimicking how the smoke from the incense rose from Krysta's hand.

She wrote above the next candle. Another charm blazed to life. And then the next. More energy rose. Already, half of the estate had a barrier erected around it. The room was steadily growing hot.

Laura headed towards the light switch; it was almost her turn. Ironically, she was thankful of her minimal dress. Rowen had undone the top two buttons of his long sleeve shirt and Sage had stripped off his jacket in the rising heat. The amount of energy present was making both of them sweat.

Krysta willed another barrier into place, the energy she had gathered from the earth running through her body to combine with her own personal power. Only one more mark and her part would be complete.

She reached the last candle, facing northwest, and transcribed the symbol into the air with the smoke of her incense stick. The last charmed glowed accordingly. Now all that was left was to seal the spell into place.

She turned towards her niece and Laura flicked off the dojo lights. The hall was cast into darkness. Shadows were painted against the walls, flickering and dancing like the music, creating great beasts and monsters superimposed in the ever-changing candlelight. It was Laura's turn to call on her power.

The music had skipped to the next tract, a quiet, eerie song created by the elongation of notes, synthetic and unsettling in its creation. It pulled on every note, drawn out till it could no longer hold and faded away, making room for the next note to take over. A slow beat of one drum sounded irregularly behind the moaning strings, and a man's voice punctuated the ghost symphony with foreign words, holding his voice so long that even if she did understand, the words, transformed into just sound, would still be lost to her.

Laura marveled at her aunt's ability to pick music for a focus, letting the man's singing cry carry her away from where she was. Away from the material, the tangible and real, till she reached the source of her strength. Yin. Darkness. At once she began.

Her movements were slower than her aunt's, lingering and refined, concentrated more in the sway of her arms and fingers than her whole body as it transformed the shadows into exotic dancers on the walls. The interplay between darkness and light was all anyone could watch, overshadowing even its' performer. Laura was barely noticeable among the ever changing shadows and flickering candlelight. Her arm would shoot out, bending the shadows to her will, then vanish. Her face would be highlighted but for a moment and disappear in the same fashion, shielded by darkness.

Laura moved to the north candle and kneeled over the flame. **"Shadow brothers, created by light. Dance."** She waved her palm above the flame. **"Dance. Shadow brothers, absolute at night. Dance. Dance."**

Her movements slowed, almost to a stop, as she knelt in front of the candle. **"With each life I take, I bring you closer to my side."** She licked her fingers and snuffed out the candle.

Sage felt an immediate chill run down his spine. His breathing slowed, body on alert as Laura moved to the next candle, repeating the same words, the same ritual movements. **"With each life I take, I bring you closer to my side." **

The second candle went out. Sage fought the urge to shiver.

Rowen nudged the blonde, noting his uncomfortable stance. Sage shook his head, waving his hand in the same manner in reply to Rowen's silent question. He concentrated on watching the remaining performance.

Laura knelt in front of the third candle, waving her hand over the flame and reciting the mantra again. A growing anxiety started to build up within Sage as he watched, and when Laura's fingers closed over the flame, a cold air seemed to settle around his chest, cooling him from the inside. It was mild at first, like drinking iced tea on a summer's day, but by the sixth candle, it became numbing.

He hugged himself as the seventh candle was extinguished.

**"Shadow brothers, created by light. Dance. Dance."**

The cold had spread to his stomach and now traveled up his neck.

**"Shadow brothers, absolute at night. Dance. Dance."**

Then down to his knees and through his arms.

**"With each life I take, I bring you closer to my side."**

The eighth candle was gone. Save for a few beams of moonlight, the entire dojo was in complete darkness. Sage couldn't feel his body.

The energy needed to complete the spell had finally gathered. Laura's mind was completely calm as she walked to the center of the circle. She pulled out the switch blade from her sash and pricked her finger, letting the blood well up before holding her hand out in front of her, directly above the paper charm. One drop fell from her finger and landed on top of the seal. Several things happened at once.

The energy in the room dispersed and the suddenness had brought Sage to the ground. Rowen had yelled out to him. Or at least Laura thought he did. The power that was still channeling through her body blocked her hearing, and time seemed to have stopped as she listened, all noises filtered out aside from one thing: Sage heartbeat, impossible from where she stood, but as clear in her mind as if she were hearing it through a stethoscope.

Fast. Panicked, as if unable to breathe.

She knew she was rushing towards him. But being able to discern everything that happened around her made time pass slowly in her mind. It would have frightened her to have her senses this strong, but all she could think about was Sage. All she could hear was his heartbeat, gasping.

_God…_

She had nearly reached him, not seeing how his breath had quickened, his eyes widening in horror at her approach.

_If anything happens to him…_

"Kino-chan! NO!"

Laura backed away just as the lights snapped on. Spots fluttered in front of her vision as she closed her eyes, waiting for her pupils to readjust to the light. She could no longer hear his heartbeat, only his breathing and Rowen's frantic voice. Time had returned back to normal.

She opened her eyes to find Krysta blocking her.

_"Go outside, Kino-chan,"_ she said in Chinese.

_"What? But he's—"_

_"You'll hurt him more by staying."_

Laura froze at her aunt's words. She looked over at Sage, who was clutching himself and trying to calm his body through regulated breathing. Rowen was supporting him from behind, both hands on his shoulders to try and steady him, but he was shivering despite himself. She unconsciously tried to feel what was wrong and was thrown back by a protective wall surrounding him. Laura took a step back, feeling the stinging touch of her aunt's aura, and remembered exactly how Sage had looked at her.

"Oh… I see."

She left then. Practically ran out. Nothing said could have brought her back into that room.

* * *

Krysta lingered where she stood. She wished she didn't hurt her like that, but there was no other way of saying it.

She turned back to the pair of boys on the floor. She could still feel the erratic way Sage's aura moved, trying to combat the invading forces that had entered his body. She knelt before him and tentatively extended her arms to him.

Rowen instinctively pulled Sage closer.

Her expression softened at his protectiveness. "Here," she implored him, gesturing with her hands for Rowen to let her take him. "Let me."

He held onto him, but at that moment, the words Sage had spoken to him came back.

_"… We have her support. Don't ask me for proof, but I know this for a fact to be true."_

"Rowen-kun."

The flashback ended, and Rowen was left staring at a motherly woman with her arms stretched out to them in genuine worry. He let her take him.

"Come here, honey. It's alright." Krysta embraced the boy and let her energy wash over him, her aura working to sooth his mind and spirit. He stiffened at the touch of her power, but she held him close, not letting go.

Sage held onto the fabric of her kimono, and buried his face into the woman's shoulders, letting her embrace comfort him, for he had truly been afraid. How stupid he had been. He clenched his teeth. "I'm sorry," he said.

"Oh sweetie, don't apologize." She hugged him tighter, pained that he would want to take the blame. There were too many people hurt by this already. She, being the adult, should have been the only one. "I had misjudged the reading I did on you earlier. I shouldn't have said you could stay."

She could feel him pause, already thinking about what she had said. Krysta chuckled, and patted his head. "I had said your attribute was lightning earlier," she explained. "Even when reading of your armor, I still thought this to be true. I didn't think it was possible to be linked to pure light. Just like I didn't think Kino-chan could have an affiliation with the void."

"Void?"

"True darkness is the presence of nothing. _Ittou youjutsu_ practitioners call on it. Only a few, like Kino-chan, have it as a part of their aura. Again, I'm sorry."

She pulled him away so that she could look at his face. He looked at her, not sure what she was doing. She laughed and tapped his nose. "Maybe this will teach you not to sneak in midnight visits with my niece before going to bed."

Sage shook his head, embarrassed. "It's not like that."

Rowen finally had to laugh at his meekness. "They'll _never_ be like that," he said with a smile. Sage glared at him.

"Well, I see that you're feeling better," Krysta chuckled. She turned to Rowen and nodded to him. "Thank you, Rowen-kun."

"Ro-kun."

"I beg your pardon," Krysta asked, surprised. Sage was staring at him as well.

Rowen rubbed the back of his head. Now he was the one embarrassed. "Rowen-kun… doesn't flow right. Ro-kun sounds better." He looked away, certain that his cheeks were red.

She smiled at him fondly. "You're right."

* * *

It was around one when Sage and Rowen had left the dojo. Krysta pulled up her glove to check the time again, realizing they might run late for the binding ritual. She wouldn't get any sleep either, but that was secondary as she exited through the dojo's back door into the cold autumn night.

Laura was sitting just outside.

"…Did you know?"

Laura nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She didn't answer.

Krysta scowled, frustrated with her niece's stubbornness. "I would have sent him out if you just said something. You _know_ how volatile opposite elements can be! And he's a novice!"

"I know…"

"Do you _realize_ what could have happened if—!"

"I KNOW!"

Krysta stopped. Laura gripped the edge of the veranda.

"I know! For God's sake I know…" She shook her head. "I thought it was only with the rune. I didn't think that… Oh, God, could I have killed him?"

The question floored her. Krysta pursed her lips. "You shouldn't worry about it," she said. "You'll be training him from now on, so it won't happen again."

"That's not the point!" Laura cut in, spitting out the words like a vile taste in her mouth. "_Could_ I have _killed_ him?"

"…I don't know," she finally said.

Laura shut her eyes, grinding her teeth together as her nails dug into the wood, leaving faint white marks against flawless brown. Her whole body shook as she tried to hold it in, but it was too much.

She made a fist with her right hand, slammed it into the wood, and screamed. She cried into the night, and Krysta couldn't comfort her.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Laura has issues. But I would too if I were her and almost killed Sage just by going near him. And having Krysta for an aunt? …Yeah. I'd be losing it EVERY day.

A YEAR since I've updated. And I said I'd do a rewrite but didn't deliver. BUT, I did say I'd get an update by this weekend for _RWU_ and lo and behold, UPDATE! (ish happy) I'm getting better at predicting it seems.

Well, again tell me what you like, don't like, or just bug me for another update. I'm not so sure about this chapter and how it goes with the rest of the fic because it's been so long since I've last written for this story, and my writing style and way of telling a story, really, has changed. So I apologize if you don't like. Though I don't know if I can ever fix that for you (apologetic grin).

Krysta's a bitch! LOL! But honestly I'd rather have her for a relative than those other aunts that pull 'I'm your elder' stunts on you and make you be proper in public. Asian upbringing speaking here. Glad my mom's a black sheep.

Oh, btw, LAST chapter of _Unforeseen Circumstance_. Haven't thought of a title for the third season yet. But I just have an epilogue to write. (smile) So SOONER update cause it's an epilogue… unless I decide to work on _Sabel_. (sweatdrop)


	48. UC: Locked In Frame

Unforeseen Circumstance  
_Locked In Frame  
_(Epilogue)  
By: Little Ucchan

"What do you mean I can't see him?"

The _optib_ blinked, fluttering its wings. _/I am not allowed to let anyone enter the audience hall or see the Demon Lord. It is his direct orders./_

"For what reason?"

_/I cannot say. It is also his direct orders./_

"Tch." Maki scratched the back of his head. He got explicit orders from Lord Tajhinn to see him directly once he returned from the Mortal Realm. _Now this swollen eyesore is telling me it's a no go._

He jammed his hands in his pocket with his head raised high, about to leave when the desk imp called him back. _/The Demon Lord did leave a message for you, though./_

Maki turned back to the _optib_. "What'd it say?"

_/Simply a word./_

A pause.

"…And that is?"

It blinked, confused. _/'Don't'/_

Maki stared at the _optib_ for a second amazed before he turned on his heels and gritted his teeth. "You gotta be shitting me." _Not even through the Gates System? _Something was definitely up, and he didn't like it.

_Damn it, Boss! Why'd you have to cut me off now? _He needed to tell Tajhinn what he found; needed to tell him about Gammon, about the last demon. Needed to warn him about the possibility that the BlackGuard might be involved.

_Shit!_ Maki gripped a fist full of his hair and huffed. _This isn't the time for me to be twiddling my thumbs waiting for an audience with him! Especially with how he was acting earlier, _he thought to himself, recalling the conversation he had with Tajhinn with a frown._ He definitely needs to know this now!_

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, crossing his arms in front of his chest to stop himself from fidgeting. _Calm down. The Boss locked you out for a reason. Maybe it'd be bad if you saw him right now. _Maki nodded to himself. _That's gotta be it. I'll just wait till he gets back to me._

He glanced up the wide marble stairway that paved the way to the audience hall, the path, majestic and imposing, disappearing into darkness after the fiftieth step. _But still, just what the hell's going on up there?_

/_7th Rank Officer Gammon. Lord Tajhinn and the BlackGuard are awaiting your arrival./_

_Gammon…_

Maki slowly uncrossed his arms, letting them fall limp at his sides.

"Have they been waiting long?"

/_4th Rank Officer Baldestar arrived but half an hour before you, Sir./_

Maki swallowed the lump in his throat. _The BlackGuard…_

"Thank you. No, I will not be needing an escort. I will see myself up and apologize for the delay."

Maki stared blankly in front of him, his eyes unfocused and wide with shock. _Tajhinn's__ having a meeting with the BlackGuard…_

"Greetings, _halfling_." Gammon was suddenly beside him, his long cloak brushing against Maki's right leg. He didn't move.

"Congratulations for killing your targets," he said, smugness coating his words with the air of a predator. He paused, and Maki felt his gaze on him, feeling his smile even stronger against his skin. "You _did_ kill them, right? For what other reason would you be here than to report your victory to Our Lord?"

_Shit!_ Sweat dripped down Maki's face, his mouth incredibly dry. _Shit! Shit! SHIT!_

"Well I _must_ be going," Gammon droned. "I've kept my fellow officers waiting long enough." He took a few steps up the stairs, the edge of his cloak dragging behind him, like an obedient serpent following one step behind its master.

"Oh, and Maki?"

Maki gave a start, looking up into his face to only see his own appalled features reflected back at him from the demon's white mask.

"I will tell His Lordship that you are waiting to see him, so please be a good little assassin and wait here. I'm sure he is eager to hear what you have to report."

Maki inhaled sharply through clenched teeth, trying to stop his whole body from trembling as Gammon ascended up the stairs to the audience hall, to the awaiting BlackGuard and Lord Tajhinn.

He balled his hands into fists, making his knuckles crack from the strain. _He knows._ He went pale. _That arrogant cock knows! _

Maki swore, his voice echoing, bouncing off the surrounding walls and reaching Gammon's ears.

He smiled.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
(Sweatdrop) Short prologue. Actually, should have put this up about a day ago, but I was at school. I was fairly lenient of Maki's swearing. (smile) I'm sure he would have come up with more…colorful words for our 'dear' Gammon-sama.

End of _Unforeseen Circumstance._ Next season, _Actors Wanted_, will be up as soon as I put up the prologue. To make up for the short epilogue, the prologue is much longer than the norm, because I'm finally introducing the BlackGuard. (excited) They're finally getting involved. Let's see how their little meeting plays out and how the decisions made in the next chapter will affect our beloved Ronins. (sweatdrop) Probably just make things more complicated.

Next season also reintroduces Nancy, Cye's rain girl. 'Finally!' I'm sure you're all saying. And we get to see Laura's unconventional (cough) training methods. Poor Sage-kun.

Ja ne!  
Ucchan


	49. AW: Single Man Out

Actors Wanted  
_Single Man Out  
_(Prologue)  
By: Little Ucchan

Six figures stood in a wide semicircle in front of the Demon Lord, the formation leaving the long red carpet that led from the throne to the main doors of the audience hall empty. Four of those figures stood to the left of throne, the closest to the Demon Lord being a pale and lanky teenaged boy with short, stark white hair. He wore long, flowing white and black robes that draped his lithe form and covered his hands completely. He wasn't floating this time, instead holding himself upright with an air of indifference, his glass blue eyes holding nothing to the casual observer, contrary to the larger demon that stood to his left.

His muscular arms were crossed irritably over his naked chest as he stood at his full height of 9'10", dark brows chiseled over even darker skin drawn down into a permanent scowl. His hair was a long rag of black tangles and frizz that reached just past his shoulders, and his pants and boots were of the same black hue that he looked like a silhouetted dark mass of muscle and power, in contrast still to the small boy that followed next in the lineup.

He sat on top of an optib without wings that hovered three feet off the ground and was almost the same size as the boy himself. The imp's eyelid was half closed in a sleepy daze while its master sat at attention on its back. The boy was just that, a boy that looked no more than eight years old, with soft green eyes and even lighter green hair, wearing a large hat that drooped in the back and Chinese clothes the color of crimson and gold.

The space at the boy's right was suspiciously empty, as if some invisible man was reserving the position between him and the fourth person that completed the right side of the hall. She was a well endowed woman, with seamless curves and brilliant wavy red hair that spilled like blood around her face and down her back. A heart shaped face with lips painted an even darker red than her hair, she wore a metallic green dress that seemed to move across her body like scales, with a flourish of black feathers that crowned the top of her breasts and equally dark gloves that traveled all the way down to her delicate fingers.

Across the threshold of the hall's red carpet, the left side of the room was oddly vacant. Only two figures took up the second half of the vast audience hall, their positions, like the white haired boy and the heavily muscled man, closer to the Demon Lord's side.

The one opposite of the boy stood at attention, a long spear held at his side. At ten feet flat, he held a strong resemblance with his darker skinned brethren: broad chest, large muscles, and strong facial features. But unlike his brother, he was lighter skinned, and held the pose of a guard at constant attention. His mouth remained in a constant straight line, and his hair, swept back in a tight ponytail, gave him the illusion of being bald. The armor that covered his entire left arm, his stomach and his heart only added to his watch guard image.

The final officer in the room was a demon even shorter than a toddler's height. He was draped in a dark purple cloak and robe, the hood half drawn, enough to make him blend in, but not enough to hide his facial features from sight when he spoke, as he planned it. His nose was the biggest feature on his face, poking out from underneath his hood and distracting enough to hide away his narrow eyes, small and sunken behind the many folds of his skin. His grinned was sharply rotten, literally and figuratively, and split the lower half of his face with its grim state of decay.

Six of the notorious nine members of the BlackGuard had gathered at their liege and captain's beckoning, the Demon Lord's 'execution army' as it was sometimes called, all in one room. The reason: the rebel faction that was going against their regime. Although that wasn't the current topic of discussion among the officers present.

"We should kill her!"

"Honey, you think we should kill a lot of things."

Baldestar's scowl deepened, the hairs on his arms bristling as he glared at the woman. "Demon slayers are to be killed on sight!" he cried, his throat rumbling as he spoke. "It is our way. It always has been."

"We are not to kill her," the boy on the optibsaid, his mount shifting a bit, as if uncomfortable with the noise. "She is too important to the survival of our kind."

"I hadn't thought you'd be one to forgo tradition, Nino-kun."

Nino looked across the audience hall to the officer who had spoken. He chuckled and kneaded his dwarfish hands together. Nino frowned and held his head high. "I may be old fashioned, Yazu, but I do not cling to traditions that hold no meaning in the present."

Baldestar glared at the boy, his wild hair seeming to stand further on end. "You think killing demon slayers has no relevance in the present?"

"I never said anything about demon slayers as a whole," Nino said. "But slaying this particular slayer will complicate our overall goals. Considering what we have in play now, any added complication will set us back from our deadline."

"Such a nuisance." The woman brushed back her hair with a flick of her wrist. "Being a slayer and the rune bearer. She would have been easier to deal with if she was one and not the other."

"We would have killed her or taken her captive without any difficulty," Baldestar agreed.

"Maybe we can do something after," Yazu suggested, his lips curling up into his trademark grin. He snickered. "No one said anything about after."

The woman blinked, eyelashes fluttering in surprise. "Yazu's right." She craned her neck towards the throne. "What do you think, darling?"

Attention was suddenly diverted to the throne, where the Demon Lord sat, monitoring the conversation that had, without his prior consent, unfolded before him. Tajhinn resisted the urge to rub his temple. "To be frank I am more concerned with completing the rune project than what happens after."

"Come on, darling," she urged, pursing her lips in a sensual fashion. "We only want Our Lord to partake in our conversation."

"You know how I feel about your type of 'conversations,' Minerva," Tajhinn said. "If you wish for a second opinion, ask your fellow officers."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, turning to the officers in question: the two stoic demons that stood on either end of the gathered semicircle, holding the positions of 1st and 2nd Rank Officers of the BlackGuard.

Sanjo met the woman's gaze with an impassive stare, the sentry hardly moving as he spoke. "The answer is of no importance to this matter," he announced.

Sae gave a short nod, white hair shifting with the movement. "I agree."

Minerva pouted. "Figures."

"It's trivial what happens to her after our realm is stabilized," Kayeda stepped in. The gathered officers gave their attention to the imposing figure who stood to the right of the Demon Lord, his pole-arm, a bardiche, ever vigilant at the general's side. "As members of this elite team, we shouldn't be wasting our time with inconsequential matters. Find the rune bearer and bring her here. Stop the rising tide of revolt against our regime. Those are our missions. Act accordingly."

"You heard the captain." Yazu glanced around his fellow members, face wrinkling into a smile. "I'd say this meeting is adjourned."

"I was not aware the BlackGuard conducted their meetings without all of their members present."

"Gammon honey!" Minerva greeted as the double doors swung open and the tall cloaked figure of the phantom demon stepped into the audience hall. "So good of you to join us."

The fabric of his cloak rustled as Gammon took his position on the left side of the audience hall, right across from the empty space between Minerva and Nino. "9th Rank Officer Minerva. I wish you would refrain from adding that… suffix to my name."

Minerva gave him a pleasant smiled.

Sanjo shifted his gaze to the newcomer. "You're late, Gammon," he said.

Gammon bowed his head. "Forgive me, Sanjo-sama. It will not happen again."

"It'd better not," Baldestar snapped. "We've had enough breeches in protocol."

Minerva dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand. "Honey, we've been breeching protocol since we let Souji go. A late officer is hardly worth raising hell over."

Baldestar glared at her. "Your irreverence for our customs is outstanding, Minerva."

"Forgive me for being a contemporary add-on to your old republic," she replied with mock seriousness.

"Careful," Yazu warned, that curling grin once again on his face. "Lest you insult everyone else in the room with your serpent's tongue."

"I will not hold my _tongue_ for you men," she stressed, then licked her lips suggestively. "Or have you forgotten what my tongue is good for?"

"Please refrain from using sexual innuendoes in our presence," Gammon droned irritably. "Some of us have sensitive minds."

"Oh, I'm sorry Nino-kun."

"I'm not a child, Minerva!"

Kayeda took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling a migraine coming on. "The meeting had not started yet," he informed Gammon. "We were just…" He looked at Minerva, who smiled at him innocently. "…passing the time while waiting for your arrival."

"I see." Gammon bowed once. "Thank you for your consideration, Captain. Allow me to make up for my tardiness by offering a bit of news."

"Will it also explain your tardiness, I wonder?"

Gammon glanced over at Yazu. "Quick to suspect, I see."

"Your appearance, or lack there of," Yazu smirked, "does leave room for questioning."

Gammon did not dignify that comment with a response, instead turning back to the throne. "My Lord. Maki Mihokita is awaiting an audience with you in the lobby." No one, except Gammon, saw how Tajhinn's eyes narrowed at the announcement.

Minerva blinked, poising two of her fingers over her lips thoughtfully. "Mihokita? That cute little brunette with the spiked hair?"

Nino nodded. "That's the Ashkran hit man with the five second kill record."

"Five seconds?" Baldestar snorted. "What standards are these Ashkran demons holding themselves up to?"

"I believe," Gammon continued, again, ignoring all side comments, "he's here to report his latest kill."

"And why would that hold any interest with us?" Yazu asked, intrigued.

"Because his targets were 'wanderers' who had no authorization to go snooping around the rune bearer."

The room had gone quiet after Gammon's announcement. Minerva had shifted uncomfortably where she stood, and Nino had suddenly gone pale. Even Yazu was silent for once, no biting remark forthcoming. Gammon's focus still remained on the Demon Lord. Tajhinn revealed nothing.

Baldestar's muscles tightened, his teeth gritting against one another. "Rebels."

"So they _are_ real."

Yazu chuckled. "Oh? You thought they were just a figment of our imaginations, Nino-kun?"

The boy shook his head and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I just did not believe that there were any still alive that would oppose us in this way."

"Fresh blood tends to act stupid."

Minerva glared at Baldestar, pleasant smile gone. "I resent that remark, _bethshima_. Old blood can be just as troublesome in their ways as the new."

"But old blood would not stage revolts against their superiors," Baldestar growled. "Nor would they desert their liege whenever they grew tired of serving them, like your lover did."

Minerva hissed, her pupils starting to dilate and expand to fill the whiteness of her eyes. Yazu chuckled, leaning over towards Sanjo. "Seems she's still not over him." Sanjo gave a slight snort.

"He did _not_ desert us!" Minerva screamed.

Yazu casually pointed to the gap on the other side of him, a spot, like the one between Minerva and Nino, someone else was clearly supposed to fill. "I think he did."

The woman's face darkened.

Baldestar lifted his head, unimpressed. "The subversive tactics your people are so fond of are disgusting. We wouldn't resort to such a roundabout methodology."

"No," Sae said. "We'd just start a war and kill everyone in our way."

Again, the audience hall was cast into silence. Minerva's eyes returned to normal, and she made a point of dusting herself off. Baldestar quickly glanced around the room, seeing everyone's eyes on him. He coughed into his hand and backed down.

"Thank you, Sae."

The boy nodded to his liege.

"This is not the work of Ashkra-based demons," Tajhinn began. "Though I would not rule out their involvement, or anyone's for that matter. The ringleader, however, is clearly old blood, either from the revolution or knows a great deal of it."

"Impossible!" Baldestar cried. "Anyone who has any significant power from the revolution is standing in this room right now!"

"Souji isn't in this room," Minerva pointed out.

"Neither is Leo," Baldestar countered. Minerva glared.

"Minerva. Baldestar."

Both of them stood at attention under Sanjo's gaze.

"Excuse me."

"Sorry."

"It's not Souji," Nino stated. "He's a follower, not a leader. And it couldn't be Leo either."

"And why rule out Leo," Yazu asked with a grin, turning to Minerva. "He has motive. He's not very fond of us, aside from… a choice few." Minerva gave him the middle finger. Yazu's grin widened.

Nino ignored the exchange, turning to the Demon Lord and Kayeda. "Intelligence has reported that he's using the Flame of Revolution as his battle cry, correct?"

"That is correct, Nino-kun," Kayeda answered with a nod.

He turned back to Yazu. "Then it cannot be Leo. Like Our Lord said, it's old blood. And though I admit he would have motive, Leo wasn't alive during the war. It holds no meaning to him, so if this really was his doing, the choice of symbolism wouldn't make any sense."

"Well that winds down our list of possible revolutionary activists." Yazu crossed his arms thoughtfully before turning to Sanjo. "Who'd we spite recently who'd want to pay us back for it?"

"As to my knowledge, we had not done such a thing," was his response.

Minerva rubbed her head, exasperated with the direction of the conversation. "Who says it has to be old blood? The Flame is a sign of revolt. It could be just that, not one man seeking out vengeance for past wrongs. Not everyone is fond of our current policies."

Kayeda frowned at Minerva's words. "We are giving them stability by fortifying our lands."

"Some people balk at the idea of settling down," Minerva said. "They suffer from wanderlust. I know I do."

"Is that any testimony of your standpoint on the rune project, Minerva?" Yazu asked.

"You are really pushing it today."

"Only because it makes life interesting."

"Tch." Minerva ran a hand through her hair. "Don't misunderstand. Wanderers still need a place to return to. I think it's good what we're doing. Others might not understand and mistake it as a sign of weakness. That and our 'no kill' rule," Minerva added as an afterthought, shaking her head. "Now that just baffles people."

"There is too little of us as is to allow casual killing among demons anymore," Kayeda said.

"Yeah, but it takes the fun out of living," Baldestar grumbled. Kayeda gave him a leveled look. He shrugged, half apologetic. "It's true."

"Baldestar has a point. Though there's more Ashkrans and hybrids showing up, many of our people still consist of first and second generation old world demons. Our old leader, they could deal with, because he was of the same blood and had the same traditions. Our Lord Tajhinn comes from Ashkra, and is ushering in a new way of living many demons either do not understand or cannot adapt to."

"Are you saying I cannot adapt as well as you have, Nino-kun?" Baldestar asked.

"I'm saying you're stubborn," was Nino's response.

"Ah."

"Because you have no brains."

"Yazu."

"Sorry, Sanjo."

"Nino-kun." The boy looked up at his lord. "Should we have expected this kind of reaction among the old generation then?" Tajhinn asked.

"It's a normal reaction," he answered with a nod, "to feel threatened by new rulership. However, such unrest would have been limited to our own lands, and against symbols of authority, like our optib servants or our assassins. Even to an extent, our Ashkra brethren and the hybrids, because of Your Lordship's relations to them. But the type of sabotage we are facing now goes far beyond what should have been expected as a reaction to a change in power."

"So what this all comes down to in the end is that we _do_ have someone who has a grudge against us." Minerva sighed, stretching her arms behind her head. "Typical. And he's vying for the same thing we need. Except he'll kill her just to spite us."

"Sounds like our 'he' might actually turn out to be a 'she'." Yazu smirked. "He's vindictive enough. Like we stole his lover or something. Don't you agree, Minerva?"

The woman glared.

Tajhinn watched the exchanged take place with the practiced ease of a babysitter watching her charges while thinking of something else entirely different. He knew the BlackGuard's routine well, and it both frustrated and reassured him. Frustrated because accomplishing anything ground breaking with a group as widely diverse in opinions and skill sets as these seven was near to impossible. And reassured because by having their mannerisms set, any officer behaving out of place would easily be picked out by another officer, if not by him.

So far, everything had gone as he predicted. They opened one topic out of many that still needed to be addressed and suddenly went off tangent. Considering the last meeting he had with the BlackGuard spanned a record of four days, Tajhinn had a strong feeling he'd be sitting on his throne for a _very_ long time. And if it weren't for a small shift in Gammon's pattern of behavior, it would have been so.

Tajhinn leaned an elbow on the armrest of his throne, leaning to his right to rest his chin on his raised fist. The subject had switched to Leo once again, but still Gammon had not said anything, not even the haughty remark that was normally forthcoming whenever the 6th Rank Officer's desertion was brought up in discussion. _Come to think of it, he hasn't said a word since he mentioned the rebels. _

The phantom demon's cloaked shifted once Baldestar and Minerva started another one of their arguments. A few seconds later it shifted again. Tajhinn mentally frowned whenGammon's cloak shifted a third time. _He's agitated._

_"Allow me to make up for my tardiness by offering a bit of news."_

_"Maki Mihokita is awaiting an audience with you..."_

"Hmph."

Kayeda looked over at his liege, puzzled. Sae flicked his gaze at them both, and just as quickly turned back to watching his fellow officers.

"My Lord?" Kayeda whispered under his breath, choosing a moment when the room was the loudest, the discussion between Minerva and Baldestar escalating to another shouting contest.

"Do not be alarmed, Kayeda," Tajhinn spoke softly, his words hidden behind the shield of his raised hand. "I simply wish to test something."

The castle was designed to be a virtual dead zone for telepathic communication. Contact with other demons and links through the creation of portals was impossible under the protective interference of the energy trapped within the castle walls. The walls that made up the Demon Lord's audience hall had the strongest amount of energy present that it even interfered with combative uses of energy: mental shields and protective barriers. An ideal place for open discussion and honesty, it was the worst place to hold hidden motives. In the presence of the Demon Lord on his home court, it was as if you had spoken the truth behind your deception to his face.

Tajhinn felt his vision go beyond what he saw from his own two eyes, and the hall was suddenly converted into a mass of colors, strings of words, thoughts, and impressions congregating around each of the demons in the room. However, before he could move towards Gammon, he felt a presence acknowledge him at his left. It was Sae, but as always, there was no accompanying thoughts attached to his aura.

He felt him pause, then as quickly as Tajhinn had acknowledge him, that emptiness that the Demon Lord recognized as Sae's aura stretched out and enveloped the remaining five BlackGuard officers, leaving only Gammon's aura exposed.

Tajhinn mentally smirked and pushed forward.

_/ Fools… We'll never get back on track./ _

Tajhinn stopped in front of Gammon's essence, already picking up some of the phantom's thoughts.

_/They've come full circle on the subject and don't even realize it. Wasting time with their constant bickering./_

He felt a flash of annoyance, then anxiety. Followed by contempt.

_/I should bring up the halfling./_

A pause.

_/No. That's too assertive. One of them will catch on./ _

More irritation. Then a rising anger.

_/Look what we've become! This kind of disgrace would never be allowed by Master./ _

Tajhinn narrowed his eyes. _Master?_

A sudden presence to his left broke all of his concentration.

Tajhinn's extended vision reeled back the instant he felt the aura of Nino's optib break through Sae's barrier, its eye wide in a stricken panic as it stared at the Demon Lord, pupil shrinking rapidly till it was a small speck among a wall of white.

It screamed.

Tajhinn's spirit slammed back into his body, the impact eliciting a gasp from the Demon Lord just as chaos broke out among the BlackGuard.

"Nino!"

The boy was thrown off his mount's back, landing on the floor with a startled cry. Kayeda took up guard in front of his liege, Sanjo following suit one step ahead of him.

The optib hovered near its master, jittering about, looking in one direction then the other, searching and afraid. Its eyelid started to expand, revealing more and more of the crazed eyeball underneath.

"Nino!" Baldestar barked at him again. "Control your beast! Quickly!"

"Hiseiko!" Nino cried out to it. "Hiseiko! Calm down! It's okay!"

The optib didn't acknowledge its master's plea, eyelid opening wider, the pupil shrinking as it shook uncontrollably.

"Baldestar," Sanjo commanded.

Baldestar gritted out a cursed and approached the optib. It suddenly turned to face the larger demon, the imp completely still. Nino gasped, seeing Hiseiko's eye fully open, the white of its eye blood red.

"Baldestar! Wait!"

The optib fired.

The beam of energy caught Baldestar on the side of the face, drawing blood and a surprised grunt from the bethshima. He stumbled onto one knee, the smell of smoke and seared flesh rising from the demon's face.

The optib then turned to stare past the two guards, directly at the Demon Lord. It started to tremble again, recognition striking it blind, and the red of its eye darkened to black, its pupil turning white.

Sanjo and Kayeda prepared themselves for the assault, but nothing came. Only silence.

Until they heard the Demon Lord gasp behind them.

"Tajhinn!" Minerva shrieked.

Kayeda spun around to find Tajhinn gripping the edge of his throne hard enough to crack the marble armrests. "My Lord!"

"Hiseiko! Stop!"

Sanjo tightened his stance. "Yazu."

"Damn." Yazu raised his arms out in front of him and called to the optib's mind. The instant he touched it, he was slammed against the far wall of the audience hall.

Minerva moved, drawing three long needles each a foot long from within the foliage of her feathered collar. Sanjo leveled his spear at the optib's pupil, then lowered it once Sae's form fell into his line of attack. The boy stood right in front of the optib in the way of both Sanjo's spear and Minerva's needles.

Minerva drew her hand back and held her position. "Sae! Move!"

He didn't. Instead he knelt in front of the beast, meeting the imp's black gaze with his own empty blue eyes. The pressure on the Demon Lord was suddenly released.

"My Lord, are you alright?"

Tajhinn pressed his claws against the side of his head, shaking it slightly to drive out the lingering psychic impression the optib had driven into him. He held up his other hand, halting any further questions from Kayeda, and peered past him to Sae and Hiseiko.

The optib's eye had returned to its normal color, the imp quivering underneath the boy's gaze. Sae reached out a hand and it shied away, but never did it break its gaze with him. The trembling became less.

Sae reached out again, and the optib allowed him to touch it, his pale fingers lightly stroking the top of its eyelid. It stopped trembling altogether, its eyelid slowly closing to its half opened position, placated at last.

Yazu wobbled up to Sanjo's side, shaking off the dust that now covered his robe. "Couldn't he have done that sooner?" He then glared up at the larger demon, suddenly remembering. "And that's the last time I let you pit me up against the Barrier Child."

The usually impassive demon allowed himself a small smile. "I thought you could manipulate anyone's mind."

Yazu sputtered indignantly, unable to find proper fighting words in the face of the BlackGuard's 2nd Rank Officer, and instead glowered childishly.

The smile disappeared once Baldestar approached their group. "Baldestar."

He gave Sanjo a little smirk, wiping away the blood that had fallen over his left eye. "It's a flesh wound. Nothing more." He stopped next to Nino and the back-to-normal Hiseiko, the boy still seated on the floor.

Nino looked at the wound on the bethshima's face and glanced away. "I'm sorry, Baldestar."

Baldestar grunted a response and lifted the boy by the back of his shirt, setting him lightly on top of his optib's back. "Just don't do it again."

Nino nodded, then caught Sae as he was leaving the group. "Sae." The white-haired demon stopped and turned. Nino hesitated for a moment, then smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded once and headed over to the Demon Lord.

"Darling, are you alright?" Minerva asked, placing a gloved hand on the side of Tajhinn's face.

He nodded, gently pulling the woman's hand away. "I'm fine, Minerva."

She closed her hand around his, not at all convinced. "Are you sure?"

He smiled, patted her hand, and let it go, standing up as he saw Sae approaching. "It just took me by surprise. That's all."

Minerva unwillingly let it go at that, keeping her stance by the throne as the Demon Lord went to converse with his top subordinate.

Kayeda was already there. "Good work, Sae," he commemorated with a stern nod.

"Yes," Tajhinn agreed. "You did well."

Sae bowed in acceptance of their praise, then made to pass by the Demon Lord in order to return to his post. His robes brushed against Tajhinn's shins, the boy, in a sudden instant, very close to his liege.

"Do not be so reckless again," he warned, his words barely a push of air from his pale lips. "I cannot always help you."

"I understand."

Sae was halfway to his post when Lord Tajhinn started to converse with his 5th Rank Officer, no pause or change in either of their demeanors to signal there had been an exchange.

"My Lord." Nino bowed his head in shame, his optib lowering itself closer to the floor in front of their liege. "I'm sorry, Lord Tajhinn. Hiseiko—"

The Demon Lord surprised him by kneeling down before the humbled boy and his mount, placing his palm against the top of the optib's brow. Hiseiko's eyelid fully closed, accepting the apologetic gesture only the two of them knew the Demon Lord had to make. Tajhinn smiled, getting up and patting the boy on the head. "It's alright, Nino-kun. There was no harm done."

"No harm done?" Yazu snorted, more dust falling off of his cloak. "I was just punted into a wall."

"Aww," Minerva crooned mockingly. "Was your ego bruised?"

Yazu grumbled unintelligibly, then turned his head to the front of the audience hall, to the cloaked figure that still stood at attention at his post. "And why didn't you do anything?"

Gammon's cloak rustled. "And make a fool of myself as you have?"

"Gammon." Sanjo voice cut in.

"Forgive me, Sanjo-sama," Gammon apologized. "But my abilities only allow me to create puppet demons. If I would have been of any help to this situation, believe me, I would have taken action."

"That is not the issue I had wished to bring up," Sanjo corrected. "Why, when Our Lord was in danger, did you not so much as take one step forward?"

The energy in the room was oppressive. Baldestar gave a low growl. Minerva held, in open view, the needles poised between her fingers.

"Are you accusing me of treason, Sanjo-sama?" Gammon asked casually.

"Funny you brought up treason," Yazu laughed, his grin as wide and as sinister as ever. "I had been meaning to ask how you were able to come across the details of Maki's targets."

"I fail to see your question's relation to this matter."

"The targets I assign to my assassins are not up for broadcast," Tajhinn interrupted. His voice, though calm, resonated throughout the hall. The remaining BlackGuard said nothing to interrupt him. "That order was given less than twelve hours ago. How did you know who Maki was assigned to kill?"

Gammon's cloak rustled again, forcing disdain into his voice to counter his unease. "If the orders are confidential, then that halfling should learn to hold his tongue. He spoke them to me when I ran across him in the Mortal Realm."

"He told them to you when you ran across him?" Tajhinn's eyes narrowed. "_Or did he run across you when he found his targets?_"

Five seconds passed. Five whole seconds where no one moved or breathed.

Then Gammon's cloak rustled back. Like a signal flag waving the start of a dance of death, that one move brought everything to a startling point.

By the time Minerva released her needles, Gammon's dummies were already in place, the shadow replicas of their creator taking the blows while the officer made his escape. Each needle hit their mark, pieces of ivory masks clattering to the marble floor with the sound of breaking glass. The last puppet vanished, and so had Gammon.

Yazu snorted. "I'm impressed. He got through the doors."

Baldestar cracked his knuckles. "But he won't get far."

He followed after Sanjo, who had already thrown open the grand hall's tall double doors, and sped down the stairs, gaining on the few seconds lead Gammon had bought himself.

The remaining four officers and their captain remained where they were, their leader gazing down the long stretch of empty space the audience hall encompassed, past the open doors and down the stairway. His presence of mind went past Sanjo and Baldestar, who were tearing through more shadow copies as they forced their way through, past Gammon who was halfway down the stairs with more puppets appearing in his wake, to stop at the young brunette pacing back and forth at the base of the stairs.

_/Maki./_

He looked up, startled by the commune. "Boss? This is a no telepathy zone! How'd the hell d'you—!"

_/Gammon is the enemy./_

Maki blinked and looked up. Gammon had just appeared over the fifty step stretch.

_/Slay him./ _

The assassin grinned, even as Gammon split into seven replicas of himself. "You don't have to tell me twice!"

He punched his right fist into his left palm, the contact a trigger in releasing the boy's spiritual energy. His hands seemed to be on fire as the fingerless gloves that he wore suddenly transformed, covering his forearms in a organic gleam of metal. He crouched down and with those same enflamed hands tapped the sides of his knee caps. The fabric glowed, and as he raced forward to confront his target, extended the length of his shins to his feet, hardening to become that same protective armor that adorned his hands.

"You think you can catch me, _halfling_?" Gammon's voice came from all seven of the clones, masking which among them was the real one. Maki's grin grew wider.

He met the onrush of black cloaks head on. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. His foot has lashed out to connected with five different masks, breaking each one, leaving only two Gammons left. Maki jumped back from the Gammon that stood in front of him and, tapping his right arm, morphed the armguard again to add a blade that extended well beyond his clenched fist.

He landed in front of the second Gammon, who had, in the middle of the fight, slipped by. The phantom did a double take, for the first time showing surprise in his movement.

"Tag." Maki smirked and drew his arm back. "You're it."

The arm blade sliced through Gammon's mask, the demon screaming as the ivory pieces clattered down the steps, his cloak fluttering noisily till it settled at the base of the stairs. The copy Gammon Maki had left alone disappeared, as did the remaining copies that Sanjo and Baldestar were fighting further up, both bethshimas appearing at the first landing to find the remains of their 7th Rank Officer scattered across the stairs.

"Mihokita."

Maki stood at attention in front of Sanjo, the soldier regarding him for a moment before nodding briefly and moving past him. Maki exhaled a deep breath and tapped either of his elbows. The armguards glowed, then shrunk back to the gloves on his hands. Baldestar stopped next to him as he bent over to tap his knees.

"_You_ killed him," he said, more as a unbelieving question than a statement.

Maki stood up and hiked a thumb behind him, forgetting propriety in favor of annoyance. "The body didn't disappear, did it?"

"No." Maki turned to face Sanjo, who was kneeling beside the broken mask pieces, now black crumbles of ash upon their destruction. Sanjo had pulled out something from the ashes and was now staring at it intently.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Baldestar demanded, brushing past Maki to stand in front of his brethren. " 'No' he did kill him or 'no'—?"

"He didn't." Sanjo got up and presented the item that was in his hand: a rectangular strip of paper with the character for 'duplicate' inscribed on it.

Baldestar grunted, crossing his arms over his chest. "No wonder those puppets were so damn easy to kill."

Maki shook his head in disbelief. "No way… That was _not_ a copy."

"Bethshimas don't lie, boy." Baldestar clenched his jaw, the muscles in his neck bulging. "If we say it was a copy, it was a copy."

Sanjo gave a low growl and rose from the floor.

Baldestar glanced over at him. "Sanjo?"

He didn't say anything, only crushed the piece of paper he found in Gammon's mask in his hand.

* * *

"What do you mean 'it was a copy'?" 

All six officers were once again gathered in front of the Demon Lord. Maki Mihokita was present as well.

Kayeda frowned, troubled by what his two officers had reported. "Are you saying the Gammon that was here wasn't the real one?"

Sanjo nodded, holding up the paper charm they had found in Gammon's mask. "The Gammon Mihokita killed was a shikigami."

"A shikigami?" Yazu curled his fingers around his chin. "And it acted just like him too."

"Gammon cannot make a shikigami that accurate to himself," Nino stated with conviction. "Let alone with the ability to make its own shadow puppets."

"Why's that Nino-kun?" Minerva asked. "He is an old world demon, like the rest of you. Isn't it possible to develop that level of skill gradually over time?"

"Skill, yes. But power, no." Nino corrected. "Gammon's power, along with everyone else's, was recorded at the time of the new regime, and at that time he was not capable of creating and controlling a shikigami that could convincingly pass off as himself in our presence. With the ban on kin slaying in place since then, he could not have increased his powers since that time without committing a felony.

"And all of our assassinations are carried out by Ashkran demons, who do not absorb energy the same way we do. So he's had no chance to kill a demon legally."

"Do you realize what you are implying, Nino-kun?" Baldestar demanded.

The boy gave a nod. "Either Gammon has been able to kill other demons without our knowledge of it, or someone with considerable power is supporting him."

"Our mysterious rebel leader, no doubt." Minerva swayed her hips to one side. "The question that still remains is 'who'?"

"I have a way of finding out." The BlackGuard and the Demon Lord looked over to the front of the audience hall, where Maki Mihokita still stood at attention. He visibly tensed where he stood. He clenched and unclenched his hands, the feel of leather creasing beneath his palm a comforting distraction. "If I'm allowed to speak."

"Of course," Yazu chuckled. "Since you've already spoken, I don't see the need to ask for our permission." Maki flinched.

"Stop giving him such a hard time, Yazu." Minerva gave the assassin a wink and a smile. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Maki gazed uncertainly at the woman, then turned to the throne for confirmation. Tajhinn nodded.

"I think one of Gammon's puppets is still in the Mortal Realm," Maki reported.

"You think?" Baldestar raised an eyebrow. "Half notions don't do us any good, boy."

"Let him speak first, Baldestar, and place your judgment after."

"Yes. Forgive me, My Lord."

Tajhinn turned back to Maki. "Go on."

"Yes Bo… Milord." He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "I lost its signature the moment I ran into Gammon. I don't know if he's retract it or not. Or if it's just laying dormant somewhere in the city."

"It's in the city," Nino confirmed. "If it's under the order of Ritari Gemun, it won't leave unless killed or its mission complete."

"Which is killing the rune bearer's allies." Yazu gave a wide grin. "Doesn't seem too bad of an idea to let it run amok."

"If we do that, we won't be able to follow Gammon."

"You really like ruining my fun, eh Nino-kun?"

Nino sniffed indignantly. "Even if he can make a shikigami that can mirror his own abilities, the puppets that shikigami makes aren't that good. The real one will have to be present to control the kind of puppets intelligence has reported."

"Then let me go," Baldestar wrapped his hand around his fist and cracked his knuckles. "BlackGuard Officers should be executed by BlackGuard Officers."

"No. Gammon will surely sense you."

"My Lord, are you not permitting us to execute one of our own?" Baldestar demanded. When the Demon Lord nodded, he turned to Kayeda. "Captain!"

"I am sorry, Baldestar, but I agree with Our Lord. If Minerva goes, he may stay to fight, but in the face of any higher rank officer, he will run."

"Then who do you intend to send?" Baldestar cried, swinging his arm out to gesture at Maki. "The boy?"

"Sending a hit man after a hit is logical." The larger demon turned to the teenager next to him, who didn't bother to look up as he spoke. "Gammon will be eager to fight him," Sae said.

"Of course," Yazu agreed, raising an appreciative eyebrow. "He _did_ destroy one of his most perfect toys. I'm sure he won't let that go unpunished."

"Then it's settled," Tajhinn announced. "Maki will take care of Gammon."

"And the shadow puppet?" Minerva asked, pushing away a lock of red hair from her face. "Darling, you're not thinking of making Mihokita handle both the bait and the catch?"

"No. You are absolutely right, Minerva. We'll have Dario assist him."

"_Dario?_" Minerva blinked long eyelashes at the name.

Baldestar frowned. "Isn't that a bit too much for a simple puppet?"

"A puppet _and_ its bait," Nino reminded him. "Dario is efficient. He'll bring the puppet out of hiding the fastest, and he's strong enough to handle both without seeming like a threat to Gammon."

Yazu snorted, still not liking the choice of demons to send for this task. He wrinkled his nose. "He's pretty _old_ to pair with our flighty Ashkran boy. I was thinking of someone more like—"

"We're sending Dario," the Demon Lord repeated. This time, all discussion on the matter stopped. "Maki."

"Yes Boss!" Maki gritted his teeth. "I mean, Milord."

"You have your orders. Carry them out before sunset. I'll send Dario to meet you within the hour."

"Yes Milord! I will not fail you!" Maki cried, a little too loud, his body sweating as he held his fist over his heart in salutation, then bowed in respect in front of the gathered BlackGuard members. His heart was still racing, even as the audience hall's double doors swung close behind him and he was no longer in the presence of the most fearsome group of profession killers he had ever seen in his entire life.

And now, he was assigned to kill one of them.

Granted, he did have the gall to 'slay' Gammon barely half an hour ago. But the assassin hadn't taken too kindly to first being threatened, then having to wait anxiously to be summoned only to have that same person who rattled his nerves so badly come streaming down the steps with two bethshimason his ass. The frustration was more than enough incentive for action.

But now, knowing the Gammon he fought was a fake, and skilled enough to dupe an entire room of demon elitists…

_Ah shit._ He stopped in the middle of his trek downstairs, craning his neck back to stare at the high ceiling that seemed to disappear into black stars. Maki wished, at that moment. he had the tolerance to smoke, like Kurumi did.

_Tajh__… why the hell d'you assign me this one.

* * *

_

"Why did you give Gammon's execution to Mihokita?"

They were the only two in the audience hall. In light of the situation, the meeting was brought to a close early, and the BlackGuard was to reassemble after the mission's success, two days from today. Still, the meeting between the lord and his general had not ended.

Tajhinn looked up to his right, gazing at the broad veteran soldier tiredly. "You had agreed with me."

"I had agreed that sending Baldestar was a bad idea," he corrected. "But I also agreed that the execution of BlackGuard members should be the responsibility of the BlackGuard. Minerva would have sufficed."

"Minerva cannot kill Gammon. They are evenly matched."

"I'd rather have sent someone who was evenly matched and well aware of Gammon's tendencies than someone who is clearly out of his league. And a hybrid as well! Gammon has a hatred for his kind!"

"Well, I guess that's why he's so hot on opposing me."

Kayeda paused, staring at his lord reproachfully. "You are different."

"I am the same," Tajhinn corrected with a sigh. "Just a different set of circumstances."

Kayeda sensed he was about to change the subject. "My Lord."

"I did not want to risk losing an officer in this," Tajhinn finally confessed. "Especially for a mere test."

"You think Gammon would risk our ire further by killing one of our officers?"

"No," he answered with a rueful smile. "But his supporter might. And it's a bit too early for my tastes to be sacrificing my bishops and rooks."

"My Lord."

"Yes, Kayeda?"

"Do you know who it is?" the general asked after a pause. "This rebel leader that is using the Flame as his insignia?"

Tajhinn's eyebrows furrowed, remembering the thoughts that had filtered to his mind through Gammon's puppet. _He was either trying to throw me off or spoke the truth. and if it was true, there's only one person Gammon has ever called by the title of 'Master.' _"This mission's outcome will prove if I'm right or wrong."

"If Mihokita dies or not?" Kayeda asked, and when Tajhinn shook his head with the weight of a thousand sins, he understood.

"Ah. …I see."

"Call Dario in," the Demon Lord ordered. "And pray that I'm wrong."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well that was a rather _lengthy_ piece of prologue. Now, I have a question to pose to the viewing audience. Since writing behind enemy lines is where I need to most opinions on because I do it very sparingly and end up getting the least because there are no Ronins involved, (sweatdrop. Amazing how one track minded we are) I will ask for the sake of my sanity, and I hope to get an answer to my simple question: Which BlackGuard officer do you like the most? Or found interesting, or wouldn't mind reading more about?

Granted there was a shit load of characters in this chapter, I understand that a lot of people might have been confused cause mass character introductions confuse me. (is dizzy) But I just wanted to know who do you like or who stood out, so I can better learn to write distinguishable voices in mass group discussions. (sweatdrop)

So vote! Maybe I'll give a prize to whoever hits 200. P And if anyone noticed, this is the second time Sae has made an appearance, the first when Yume got her orders to attack the Ronins at Kanaji (EONS ago) and she got lost in the castle. But probably a lot of you don't remember. Sae tends to drift in and out of scenes that way. (sweatdrop)

And I love Maki! And Tajhinn. But Tajhinn was a given. But poor Maki, getting caught up in politics like that. (sigh)

Anyway… wow. A lot has happened. (smile) Gammon's now on Maki's hit list, involving a trap, a puppet, and a lure, and someone dying all in the name of confirming the rebel leader's identity? Anyone sense 'battle' in the next chapter? And I wonder which Ronin will be caught up in the middle of it? (smile) Not gonna say anymore. Till next time! (runs away from Mallet-sama.)

Ucchan


	50. AW: Behemoth

Actors Wanted  
_Behemoth  
_(Day 22)  
By: Little Ucchan

If demons had an age of retirement, Dario had reached it. A warrior that had lived through both the War of Two Races and Demon Emperor Talpa's battle with the Ancient One, Dario was, by far, one of the oldest demons alive. Not only that, he was the patriarch of the bethshima race, a breed that claimed the fine blood of such soldiers like Kayeda, Sanjo, and Baldestar. A figurehead honored by all demons, regardless of breed or allegiance, Dario was a name known throughout demon history.

The BlackGuard's concern over having him act in this mission was legitimate. To send him into battle was a declaration of war. To _kill_ him in battle…

_It cannot be done._ Kayeda shook his head. _He cannot be killed. No… if our adversary really is from the revolution, he would not so much as dare touch him._

It's what he believed, waiting outside of the audience chamber while Tajhinn briefed Dario on the mission objective. Normally he would be the one to handle such details. But it was a rule among bethshimas not to give orders to another bethshima older than themselves, especially their patriarch.

The double doors of the massive chamber swung open, and a behemoth of a demon, with reddish brown skin and a large scar running down his forehead to his chin, stepped out of the audience hall. He walked without a shirt, a common practice among bethshimas, revealing for all to see the uncountable amount of scars from over a thousand years of war. Like Baldestar, he wore no armor to protect his vital organs, the one thing distinguishing him from the younger bethshima being the long set of prayer beads, golden yellow in hue, around his neck. His weapon, a spiked chain weight, hung from the side of his belt, and swung and clinked together as he walked.

Kayeda bowed. "Reverend Grandfather."

Dario stopped, surprised by Kayeda's greeting. He paused for a moment, then gave the general a smile. "Kayeda, I had not imagine you would make contact with me within this century!"

"Reverend Grandfather," Kayeda began again. "Forgive my forwardness, but may I ask you something?"

Dario chuckled, as if he had expected nothing less. "What's on your mind, my boy?"

"What is the true reason Our Lord has selected you for this mission?"

"My boy, you are The Lord's general. You should know, more than I, why it was me he had chosen."

"And why you had accepted?" Kayeda countered. "It is a suicide mission."

"I feel I should be insulted!" Dario joked, his hearty laughter echoing down the stairs. "Do you think just because I am old, I am not as willing to sacrifice my life for my duty as readily as you are?"

Kayeda frowned, his voice tight. "Revered Grandfather, you are as important to our people as I am. Our Lord had said he did not want to risk loosing an officer in this mission. As to why he would place you at risk then, is beyond my understanding."

"Yes, you have a point." He smiled ruefully. "I suppose the political connotations of my involvement was something our Lord Tajhinn wished to avoid. But that boy likes to keep his promises, and I did make him promise to send me on this mission."

Kayeda stiffened. "You had made him promise? But the mission was just decided upon today. You could not have known—"

Dario shook his head. "My boy, I did not make him promise to sign me onto this specific mission. I only wished to be assigned if Maki ever got in over his head." He laughed suddenly, a sharp bark of a sound that was both intimidating and comforting in its verboseness. "And executing a BlackGuard officer would be considered 'over his head.' I swear that boy acts just like the rest of us!"

"I do not understand, Reverend Grandfather." Kayeda began, trying to get him back on topic. "Mihokita?"

Dario smiled and began to walk, briefly placing a hand on Kayeda's shoulder. "As bethshimas, we are always in a position where our involvement will cause a stir. But I am in a better position than that boy's father to take action if something were to go wrong."

"Reverend Grandfather…"

"Your job is to protect Our Lord and our people," Dario reminded him as he left. "I will protect our bloodline."

* * *

The floor was cool with the rise of the early morning. The sun had yet to truly reveal itself over the horizon; the world cast in an odd light of twilight. Yume stirred where she laid on her stomach, the wood planks a cool comfort to her body. She blinked a few times, her eyesight adjusting to the light, when she realized she did not know where she was and got up.

Her head promptly slammed into the underside of Ryo's bed, and she quickly recoiled with a curse, clutching the wound with her hands. White Blaze poked his head underneath the bed, startled by the noise.

Yume gave the tiger a weak smile as she slowly turned onto her back, staring up at the wooden beams that made up the boy's bed frame and the mattress right above it. _That's right. I'm still at Ryo's._ She wondered if the boy had returned at all after suddenly disappearing the other day, and was about to scoot herself out from under the bed when she noticed a folded piece of paper next to her.

'I went out for school. I'll be back in the afternoon,' it read, signed by Ryo. Yume smirked at the thoughtfulness, then frowned. _School?_She recalled that was the place mortal teenagers went during the day for education, a notion not unfamiliar to her. But the time of day was odd. _Why must he have left so early?

* * *

_

They had met at a secluded part of Shinjuku Central Park, pushed back from the park's clearly designated jogging paths and recreational areas. But though secluded, it did not mean inaccessible. Twice already, an early morning jogger had passed by their area, twice the Ronins had gone tense, and twice Krysta had to reassure them that passersby would not be an issue. The incense she had prepared and were now burning around their designated work area would see to that. But still, seeing someone in plain sight was unnerving, especially with what they were about to do.

A pentagram had been drawn out on the grass, each Ronin standing on one of the star's five points with each point connected to the other four by a straight line. In front of them, set on the inside of each of the star's arms, were five small incense burners, the holes on the side of their lids venting smoke into the air. In their hands were tangible representations of their elements.

"I feel stupid."

"_You_ feel stupid?" Rowen turned on the mini electronic fan in his hand and pointed it at Kento.

"At least you got something you can fiddle with," Kento pouted, holding up the pouch of sand in his hand. He then turned to Ryo, who was flicking his lighter on and off. "Hey Ryo, can I have your lighter?"

"If you take the Inferno armor."

Kento balked, laughing sarcastically. "Very funny, man."

"Stop it you guys," Cye scolded, waving his water bottle at the three of them. "We still have to make it to school by the bell."

"I think we'll make it to the bell," Rowen drawled, checking his watch. "With _plenty_ of time to spare."

Ryo flicked the lighter on again. "I'm surprised you're even standing, Ro."

"I didn't sleep."

"Ah." The lighter flicked closed.

Sage watched, without a word, the light conversation that filtered back and forth. In truth, he wasn't that interested. His gaze was trained behind Cye, where Laura was lighting more incense burners while Krysta prepared herself for the binding ritual. He had not seen her since the protection spell last night, and when he did, she was busily packing for today, or talking with her aunt on the details of the spell. She had yet to speak a word to him.

Sage frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping the end of his flashlight against his side. He had an idea as to why she was acting that way. For a moment his thoughts flashed back to last night, and the cold presence he sensed with Laura as she approached. The image of it sent a shiver down his spine.

"Well, is everyone ready?" Krysta approached the pentagram and looked to each boy for confirmation. She stopped at Sage for a moment, noting his pensive mood, before the blonde gave a nod, along with the rest of them, signaling that they were ready.

"Good. Now have your element come in contact with the incense burners in front of you, and we shall begin."

Krysta reached into the sleeve of her kimono and pulled out a long scroll, the parchment unrolling itself to spill on the floor by her feet. She held up only one certain portion of the scroll between the rolled end and her open palm and began chanting. That was their cue.

Cye uncapped his water bottle and poured some of the liquid on top of his burner. Rowen kneeled down and turned on the electric fan, the incense swaying around the artificially powered wind. Kento undid the knot on top of the pouch and poured the sand on top of his burner, the grains spilling into the holes and around its feet. Sage turned on his flashlight, and Ryo snapped on his lighter. He knelt down like Rowen had, opened the lid of his burner, and lowered the flame inside.

He almost fell out of the circle when a pillar of fire suddenly erupted from the incense burner, the boy backing away quickly as the same thing was being repeated throughout the entire ring. Five pillars of fire, water, earth, light, and wind, stood in front of each respective Ronin. The pentagram had snapped to life.

"Are you sure no one can see this?" Kento yelled above the constant rise and fall of sand.

"Or hear it?" Rowen demanded, the howl of the wind, mixed in with the other elements making it difficult to hear.

"Rest assured, my magic is strong. No one outside of this wall of incense will see or hear what is going on inside." Krysta rolled up the scroll in her hands, tapping it against her open palm when she was done. "I've done my part. Now it's up to you. Imagine yourself and your element extending beyond your respective points on the pentagram. Close your eyes and image it traveling outward from where you stand, all the way to the other four points, to where your comrades stand. Visualize its movement, its power. Imagine it connecting with the other four, and the rest shall be done on its own."

Krysta smiled at the collected group, watching as each looked to the other for a brief conference before they closed their eyes and the connection began. A four red lines extended out from Ryo's feet, traveling the course of the star and the pentagon as the others did the same, each with their own respective colors, all of them merging to form a rainbow sea of light along the lines of the magic circle. Light and wind rose from the ground, the beat of the elements louder as the kanji of all five Ronins flashed into being, and for a moment, the woman saw each of them wearing their armors, a translucent apparition covering their forms, before it disappeared. The five elemental pillars were gone. The energy from the circle slowly dissipated. And the wind had died to a still silence.

The connection was complete.

Krysta gave a round of applause. "Very well done."

"Was that it?"

"Were you expecting something more, Ro-kun?"

Rowen scratched the side of his chin, his face a bit flushed. "Well, no. I just thought it would take longer."

Krysta chuckled. "Well, to lay your doubt to rest, your armors have been instinctively trying to reconnect with one another since they've been returned to you. They only needed but a bit of guidance and the rest, like I said, would have taken care of itself. And if you still have doubt, look around you. All of you. Do you feel any different?"

At Krysta's suggestion, Rowen looked to each of his comrades as they did the same, and almost immediately, he got four impressions in his mind, the brightness making him cringe.

Kento shielded his eyes. Ryo was having similar trouble. "How do you turn it off?"

"Imagine erecting a barrier around yourself," Sage said, he and Cye the only ones not being blinded by their friends' auras. "Just pretend you're surrounded by a wall that walks with you wherever you go."

Rowen was the first to get the hang of it. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to remove the spots for his eyes, then looked again. "I can still see it, Sage. Though it's not so strong anymore."

Sage frowned at that and looked for himself. Normally, he was able to shield out even his friends' intense auras. But now there was a faint silhouette of color surrounding each of them, even when he had his second sight fully blocked. He turned to Krysta for answers.

"This is your armors' connection. You will always be able to locate the other; more easily that you would have before. And I'm sure telepathic communication can now be learned between the five of you," Krysta explained. "But it also means that any injury sustained will be felt by the other four. As well as anxiety or any other extreme emotion. You must learn how to filter out those reactions that are a part of life and those that are because one of you is in danger, otherwise the constant connection will drive you insane."

"How will we be able to train for something like that?" Cye asked.

Krysta turned to Laura with a nod. "Kino-chan will be organizing that for you. In the mean time, just practice keeping that mental barrier around yourself. It's second nature to shield yourself from others, so it should not be too difficult to master."

She smiled at all of them, clasping her hands together. "Well, my work here is done. You boys run along now. I still have a plane to catch."

Ryo chuckled, and gave the woman a slight bow along with the others. "Thank you, Krysta."

Krysta's smile broadened. "You are a fine lot of young men. Take care of my Kino-chan."

"We will."

Krysta then turned to Laura, who was already blowing out the incense burners and packing the extra incense cones away in a bag. "Come, Kino-chan, you don't have to do that."

Laura rolled her eyes. "You'll be late for your flight."

"You say that, but I know you don't want to be under my wing for much longer." She gestured towards the Ronins. "Go with them. I will finish up here."

Laura didn't make a move to get up, but she had stopped working. Krysta knelt down next to her niece and placed her hands on Laura's shoulders. _"Be with them,"_ she spoke softly in Chinese. _"Be with Sage And do not worry."_ She kissed her on top of her head. _"He is strong."_

Laura lowered her eyes. "But Krysta…"

"Come on now!" the woman cried and pulled her niece to her feet. "Or you'll be left behind!" She shoved her in the direction of Ryo and the other guys, laughing giddily as Laura stumbled forward. "Ken-kun!"

Kento turned around and recoiled back to catch the item that Krysta had thrown at him. His eyes widened at the tightly woven roll of bills in his hand. "What the?"

"Think of it as a practical gift, for the five of you."

Kento blinked. Then blinked again. Cye took a quick look at the money in Kento's hand, gauging how thick the roll was. His eyes bulged. "Krysta-san! This is too much!"

"I have to get rid of my Japanese currency _somehow_." She laughed, then smiled. "Use it for breakfast. Just make sure Kino-chan eats something!"

"You got it!" Kento grabbed Laura's hand and started dragging her out of the park. "C'mon you guys! I know just the place to spend the rest of our morning!"

"Wait! Kento!" Laura protested, but couldn't get him to release his grip on her wrist. She turned to her aunt. "Krysta!" She only waved her usual kitsune good-bye.

Cye gave an exasperated sigh and ran after the two of them, not forgetting to bow to Krysta before departing. Ryo did the same, waving a warm goodbye. Rowen was the next to follow suit, but was hesitant when Sage did not make a move to leave. He gave the blonde a questioning look.

Sage nudged his head in the direction of the other guys. Rowen lingered for a moment, debating whether or not to comply when he finally headed off with the rest of the group. Only Krysta and Sage remained.

"You wish to talk to me about something, Sage-kun?" Krysta asked as she snuffed out each burner, emptying the incense before packing it in her bag.

"Yeah," Sage nodded. "It's about Laura."

"She's been avoiding you."

"I know that."

"Do you know why?"

"That's what I want to ask you."

Krysta stopped her packing and got up to directly face the boy. "You mean to tell me that you have _no_ idea as to why she may be staying away from you."

"No _legitimate_ reason, yes," Sage corrected.

"Whether legitimate or not, fear is still fear," Krysta said with a sigh. "She thinks she could have killed you last night, Sage-kun."

"She could _think_ to kill me any night of the week, Krysta-san. That doesn't meant that she'll do it."

"Sage-kun. It's not as simple as that."

"It _is_ that simple," Sage snapped. "She did not do it on purpose."

"Then you should tell her that, not me." She smiled softly as his surprised expression, realizing then what he had done. "Sage-kun, you are hurt by my niece's actions, are you not?"

Sage didn't answer.

"Tell her it's not her fault. I'm sure it would mean more to her if it was spoken by you instead of me." She chuckled ruefully. "You know how we are. We say everything in the world but never what we truly mean."

"Krysta-san?"

The woman raised her eyebrows. "Something else, Sage-kun?"

He paused for a moment, then shook his head. "No, just… thinking."

Krysta shook her head, with a soft smile. "Take it from me who she will neither believe whether I speak the truth or a lie. Tell her only the truth. She may be angry about it, but she will appreciate your honesty."

"Thank you, Krysta-san."

She laughed softly, then went up to him and kissed him lightly on the top of his head, like she often did with Laura. "Call me Krysta," she offered. "We are family now. And I will protect you as such."

Sage shook his head "Krysta-san…"

Krysta placed a finger over his lips. "Krysta," she insisted. "Please, promise me, Sage-kun. If there is anything I can do for you, you will ask? I'll feel as if I have neglected my responsibilities as an adult if I let you boys take this on all on your own."

"Krysta-sa—" Sage paused, then dropped the suffix. "Krysta, your position in Xiang-Quon doesn't allow you free movement," he said, but nodded nonetheless. "I will tell you if I need help. But I feel that in our case, we are meant to do this alone. There are some things only kids can do because they are not adults."

"Yes," Krysta agreed and smiled, but it was sad this time; weighted with worry. "You are right, Sage-kun."

She watched him leave; watched such a young boy walk like a grown man. She closed her eyes and looked towards the sky. "And there are some things children should not be forced to do because they are still children."

* * *

Gammon materialized within the dark chamber, his form rising from beneath the floor through the shadows that were cast by the only light source in the room: a glowing purple ball of loose energy, swirling and shifting in shape and intensity. The demon phantom lowered himself down to one knee and bowed his head. "Master, I have failed you."

The energy from the center of the room flared and expanded, casting light further into the chamber, revealing the lone throne that sat across from Gammon, just barely within reach of the energy's circle of light.

The man smiled and crossed his legs, the light accentuating the folds of his finely pressed slacks and his polished loafers. "It's alright," he said, the whiteness of his teeth reflecting the light and making it seem like there was a floating smile belonging not to a face but the darkness of the room. He flexed his raised foot. "With you exiled, they believe their walls safe once again." He chuckled. "All is going well."

"Yes, Master." Gammon bowed even lower. "I am happy to be of service to you."

The man laughed with a hint of amusement and carefully cultivated insanity. "You will always be of service to me. Now… Call your beast. I wish to see it."

"As you wish, Master." Gammon sank through the ground and disappeared.

His smile lingered even after his minion departed. The energy ball floated ethereally towards him, like a miniature sun, at his command, bringing with it the light of the chamber and further illuminating the mysterious figure's form. The silhouette of his tanned 19th century attire were highlighted in the sphere's glow, and his blonde hair glinted like gold against the blood red cravat atop his breast.

The energy solidified into a globe, revealing to him the two demons that were assigned to Gammon's execution. His eyes lowered as he recognized the large demon next to the boy. "Well, well, well." The image in the globe grew bigger, closing in on the white haired bethshima with the many scars.

His smile widened. "This is unexpected, indeed."

* * *

Three o'clock in the afternoon and the trap was set, the instigators ready. Maki glanced over the empty street, eyes sweeping from his vantage point atop a tall tree planted by a residential home. His posture was casual, as usual, with his back against the sturdy trunk and one leg dangling lazily over the side of the branch he sat on. But his eyes were alert, checking the area one last time before feeling, for the moment, that the entire plan was secure.

Next to him, a yellow globe the size of his fist glowed. "You are on edge, my boy."

Maki snorted, forcing himself to slouch down even further against the tree. "You're imagining things."

"You have not broken a smile or made a jibe every since we arrived," Dario pointed out, the globe's light flickering in time with the fluctuations in the demon's voice. "And that was early morn."

"I hate waiting," Maki grounded out, not bothering to look at the yellow orb that served as his communication between himself and the bethshima who stood waiting in another dimension. He twitched his foot. "Is that so bad?"

"Only when it interferes with your performance," he replied. "Why did you agree to take on this job if you are so nervous?"

Maki frowned, his foot twitching even more. "I wanted the challenge."

"You mean you wanted to showboat."

"No! It's just—!" Maki sighed and bit on his lower lip. "I wanted to do something, alright? Even if it's a little over the top."

Dario paused for a moment. "You don't need to do that, my boy."

Maki huffed.

"So how is your father?"

The teenager wasn't sure if he favored this topic over their previous one. "As non existent as ever." He scoffed. "You'd think he'd even bother to look at me differently to show that I'm his son."

"Bethshimas do not show acknowledgement of their offspring, and vise versa. It is our way."

"Is that why Kayeda and the others don't talk to you, Jiisan?" Maki asked, turning toward the globe by his side.

Dario chuckled, both at the question and Maki's informal way of calling him by his title. "They don't talk to me for many reasons. One is that I talk too much, and they don't know how to respond to that. We are a solitary breed and not one for idle talk." Maki felt that the bethshima was smiling then. "I suppose my loose tongue comes with old age."

"I like it. You're easier to deal with," the boy confessed. "Kayeda talks but only of business and how undisciplined I am. Sanjo does the same, _if_ he ever speaks to me, and I can't talk to Baldestar without getting into an argument with him." The boy placed his hands behind his head and stared up at the sky through the gaps in the foliage. "I can understand being strong and living up to the bethshima name but…" Maki sighed. "Jiisan, Kayeda didn't bring up the issue of your status at the meeting earlier today. Neither did Baldestar. I thought for sure he would have said something."

"So, my boy… Do you agree with them?"

Maki looked puzzled. "Agree with what?"

"That I should not be on this mission?"

The brunette was taken aback by Dario's tone. For a moment he seemed almost hurt. "Well," Maki shifted in his seat. "Yeah, in a way. You're a legend. And…"

"Just say it, my boy."

"You're my _jiisan_," Maki blurted out. "Even as demons, and knowing that you'd still do great in battle, of course I feel a bit strange about it."

"I've been kept out of many battles that way." The yellow globe dropped a bit. "With that thinking. I'm either too powerful or too historical. Ironically, Baldestar would want nothing more than to have me join him in battle, but he feels many of the recent missions are beneath my status."

"But you don't feel that way?"

"A mission, regardless of the size of the operation, is equally important in the grand scheme of things. Baldestar is still young, even with his 300 years under his belt. He does not understand strategies as well as Kayeda, Sanjo and I." Dario laughed softly. "Besides, I like feeling useful. Our particular breed is so self-contained that, in the end, we need to constantly test ourselves against the world to reaffirm our existence."

Maki stared at the globe beside him for a moment. He raised an eyebrow. "You would _never_ say that to them."

The bellow of a laugh came loud and clear from the other end, the globe bobbing up and down with its master's mirth. "That would be cruel of me to point out our faults to their faces," Dario admitted with a lasting chuckle. "Another reason they avoid me, those three. I tend to make them uncomfortable." Dario's voice took on a wistful tone. "It's been a long time since we've had a bethshima as old as I. They do not know how to treat me, whether to watch out for me in my old age or trust in my strength, like they trust in their own to pull them through." The demon laughed. "It's frustrating."

"So is that why you're on this mission?" Maki asked curiously, his edge long gone with the elder demon's talk, like he always managed to whenever they were together.

Dario didn't answer right away. Sometimes he took his time in answering Maki's questions, but this time, it didn't bode right with the teenager. It was as if…

"Yes. I want to show them how strong I still am."

…he was thinking of a lie.

"Jiisan…"

The globe shrunk to the size of a marble and hovered in front of Maki's heart before finding its way into the boy's breast pocket. "Keep this with you during the fight," Dario ordered, his voice firm. "Do not lose it."

"But Jiisan—"

"Shhh, my boy." The marble vibrate against his heart, agitated for a second before it went still. "They're here."

For a moment, Maki saw in the far distance a pair of teenagers approaching. "I will go ahead, as planned," Dario instructed. "Gammon will appear shortly after his marionette. Catch him off guard, and if you cannot kill him, I will join you shortly after I dispose of his puppet. Understood?"

"Yes, Jiisan."

"Good." Dario paused for a moment, and again that unease Maki felt with his silence came back into his chest.

"May the god of war instill your heart," the bethshima finally said, his words, before the line cut out, a common blessing for battle. Maki swallowed, and even though Dario couldn't see it, the only thing he could do was nod.

* * *

Krysta had told him to tell to truth. And frankly, telling the truth to someone like Laura was not something Sage had a problem with. The girl always, since he'd met her, made him speak his mind, even when he knew it to be wiser not to.

Indignation was a main reason for his actions. Pride being a strong second. But a lot of it had to do with her forwardness, and her desire to stay on equal footing with him.

So it was much harder for him when, walking home from school that day, she trailed one step behind him and did not even raise her head as she walked.

Sage watched her out of the corner of his eyes. The silence between them and the obvious guilt that was emanating from his companion got a stronger rile out of him than anything else Laura had ever done to him. He scowled. "Are you going to be like that every time you almost kill someone or someone almost kills you?"

Laura did not rise to the bait. In fact, she looked more guilty than before. His scowl deepened.

Sage stopped in his walk, watching as Laura walked right past him, before he reached out and grabbed her ponytail and tugged back on it. "Hey. Don't ignore me."

Laura turned and slapped his hand away. "Stop it, alright!" she yelled. "Getting me pissed off isn't how to cheer me up!"

"Then how am I supposed to cheer you up?" Sage demanded, crossing his arms. "You're not exactly giving me any leeway here!"

"Just _stop_," she snapped, sweeping her hand to the side for emphasis. "I almost _killed_ you, for God's sake! And you're trying to _help_ me? Am I the only one that sees something _wrong_ with this?"

"Apparently! Since _I'm _the one that almost died and _you're_ the one having the problem with it!"

Laura closed her eyes for a moment, forcing herself to pause. She shook her head. "You're giving me a headache. Let's just stop this."

"No way. We're not done yet!"

"Sage!" Laura sighed, then turned away from him and started walking. "Stop, please. Just leave me alone."

Sage watched her walk away from him; walk away from their fight. Something she had never done with him before. His grip on the handle of his schoolbag tightened, and for a moment, he thought he had enough restraint to let her go.

Not a chance.

Laura ducked, shocked to feel the rush of air slap her face as Sage's foot flew right above her head. She turned around and blocked the back of his heel, another shot that was aimed for her face.

"The hell?" She blocked his next two punches and dove underneath his arm, backing out enough to catch her breath and scream at him. "What is your problem!"

Sage charged, threw a punch, then feigned his next one. "We're supposed to be training partners!" he cried as he spun his body back and pulled a roundhouse kick. "So fight!"

Her anger rose, but then fell back as Laura dove underneath the kick instead of blocking. She backed up again.

Sage growled and threw his backpack at her. The sudden move threw her off guard, and she stopped to catch the bag. Sage dropped to the floor and swept her legs out from underneath her. Laura made a surprised sound as she fell back onto the floor. She groaned, rubbed her back, and looked up at Sage. The boy towered over her, thoroughly pissed off.

"So that's what this is," Sage breathe, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "You're scared of hurting me."

He shook his head, first in disbelief, then out of madness. "I don't believe this. _You're_ the one who always told me to never let up on you in a fight and then you do the same to me? What makes you think that _I_ would be alright with having a handicap?"

"Sage," Laura tried to explain. "I was just—"

"No. Let me tell you something," Sage cut her off, his eyes boring right into hers with a intensity she had never seen. "I'm not weak either," he stated firmly. "So get that stupid notion out of your head! I won't be killed by you!"

He turn around swiftly and stormed away from her, leaving his bag and Laura still on the sidewalk floor, dazed and feeling even more horrible than that morning. She remembered her aunt's words, almost as if they were meant to have been spoken to her that day just so that they can haunt her that afternoon.

_"Do not worry. He is strong."_

"Sorry," she said to the wind, Sage now gone, and her the only one left on the street. "I had forgotten."

* * *

Sage took in a deep breath and huffed it out through clenched teeth as he walked through Tokyo's residential streets, not knowing where he was going, not caring if his feet guided him home or to the ends of the universe. All he wanted was to get away. All he could feel was the rush of blood that was pumping through his body, roaring in his ears and flushing his face. _I can't believe her!_

Never before had he felt so offended. So hurt because someone wanted to protect him. It was a slap to his face at his ability to take care of himself. And even if he's been saved before, guarded in battle as he has done for his friends during the Dynasty War, even had to be rescued from Talpa by Ryo and Rowen, he still never felt such indignation and disgrace.

Only with her.

_Why only with her?_ Sage stopped at a three way intersection, right on the side of the walkway that formed the top of the two street's T crossway, and let out a sigh, allowing himself a few moments to calm down before decisively turning back the way he came.

It was when he made that about-face, that he caught sight of the impossibly large man down the street, with the fire brown skin and aging hair. With the bare chest and innumerable amount of scars. With the large hands and chain weight hanging around his belt. With the scar that split the left half of his face, and the aura that screamed 'demon' over and over in his mind.

* * *

The globe pulsed with its purple light, shifting in hue to green, then a dark blue, and back to purple again as the orb displayed the encounter before him. "Interesting." The man smirked, almost laughed, at the sight. "So that is your move? Ay, Tajhinn?"

Gammon appeared back in the dark room with the last of the seven shadow puppets draped in the same ninja guard as his brethren. But this one was taller than its predecessors, with an abnormal lean frame, an elongated, thin face, and arms that seemed a bit too long to pass for human. Its way of standing at attention was in a hunched over stance, its back permanently bent forward, arms limp and legs bent slightly apart.

The man with the European clothing and deceptively good boy looks glanced at the phantom demon's creation with an appraiser's eye. He made a small harrumph, but the smile never left his face.

"Good," he said. "Good. It's developed well. Good enough to kill a warlord, even." He gave a quiet snort, the corner of his lips rising higher with the laugh. "But maybe not enough for the 'Godfather of War.'"

He stretched out his hand, and the image within the sphere disappeared, the globe slowly drifting out to Gammon's puppet demon. It stopped a mere foot away from it, the energy emitting from the globe teasingly reaching for the puppet. It growled in hunger.

"Drink," the man commanded, his words a soft breath against a smug grin that never left his face. It even grew wider; crazed in delight as the puppet started to change as it fed off of his energy, its clothes stretching and tearing. It grew taller, its limbs longer, and the back of the puppet's destroyed ninja gi burned till the revolution's insignia, the fires of change, was seared into its back.

The man chuckled again as the newly transformed monster stood before him in all its hideous glory. "Go. And give our old friend the proper burial he deserves."

* * *

For a second, Sage didn't move, staring at this monstrous demon standing in his way. Then he reached into his slack pocket for his armor orb. The power of Halo surged through his hand and engulfed his body. But the instant he felt the transformation complete and his sub armor in place, the air surrounding him shifted. His mind, for a moment, felt it was floating in zero gravity as the area around the demon and himself phased out in a quick spurt of energy before phasing back in. The scenery had not changed, yet something felt off. He felt he had gone through dimensions.

He didn't have time to dwell on it further. The demon had rushed him, impossibly fast. Sage dove to the side to avoid his fist as it slammed into the ground. The concrete caved in with the force of his punch, little rivulets of cracks splintering from the epicenter. Sage's hand reached the ground first, supporting his weight for the second he needed to spring himself back into the air.

He landed on his feet and backed up further away from the demon. And with the next step he took, the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, the weight of an odd pressure pressed against his backside.

The hum of electricity filled his ears, the shock of his body being slammed with the energy of a thousand needles making him bite his tongue to stifle his surprise and pain. He staggered forward with a grunt, but then had to duck under another power swing from the giant demon, half stumbling out of his reach, only to feel the hum of electricity at his backside once again.

The shock was only brief, having had quickly pulled himself away from the edge of the invisible arena he found himself battling in. _What the hell is this? _

It was all happening too fast. The battle. The energy. The pain that blinked in and out as spots in his vision. And the demon. The demon was too fast.

His shin had connected with Sage's stomach, and the force had sent the Ronin flying through the air. This time he hit the wall of the barrier full on, and the shock of electricity through his body forced him to scream aloud. His eyes shuddered close as he began to fall, the impact of the ground beneath him secondary to the numbing pain and the invading darkness that overtook his conscious.

In the span of a second, Sage saw the rich green fields of the kingdom of Aethos flash before his vision, a man standing at the peek of the hill; the wind rustling his coat and long, silver hair. He saw Takeru turn to him, surprised, saying something he could not make out before it all blurred away.

Sage blinked. He felt the grainy texture of the street beneath him, his vision parallel with the ground. For a moment, he didn't remember what had happened.

The last thirty seconds came back to him in a rush. _The demon._He forced himself to get up, but his muscles burned in protest, his stomach being the worst. _Where's the demon? _Every move he made was painful and sluggish, his mind racing. _Where's Laura?_ He was finally on his hands and knees when a large shadow fell over him.

Looking up, Sage saw the demon towering above him, within touching distance. The demon's gaze was fixated on his own, a pale yellow that pierced like a cat's. And for a deceptive moment, Sage could have sworn those same monstrous eyes widened in horror.

His voice rumbled in his throat, and the shock Sage saw in his eyes were in fact genuine, confirmed with his next words. "You're just a child."

Sage lowered his head, breaking his gaze, breathing hard, as if he were to pass out. The demon hadn't made a move against him. Good.

The Ronin dove underneath the demon, right between his large legs and swung his own out, tripping him with the sudden move. His opponent gave a sudden growl of surprise, losing his balance but regaining it quickly before he could fall. Sage was already halfway down the street, close to the opposite wall of the invisible barrier, leaning forward and resting his hands on top of his knees, despite his better judgment. The demon did not take that opportunity to attack him.

Sage's breath got caught in his throat and he coughed while still gagging for air. His chest and throat hurt with each breath, his muscles were sore, and his back burned as if constantly on fire. _Shit._

"Do not breathe in so heavily," the demon said, still keeping his position on the opposite side of the arena. "You will aggravate your injuries."

"And this matters to you how?" he snapped, then regretted it, his lungs tightening when he spoke.

"I will be needing you to escape soon," the demon answered, truthfully; a shock to Sage. "You would not be able to do it if you could not breathe."

"So you're using me as your escape route?" he said, but calmer, his breath slower. He was surprised when the pain on his chest started to lessen. "Sorry, but no thanks." His lungs stopped hurting, and he stood upright, getting into a fighting stance. "I don't feel like helping you."

With his muscles still wobbly and the burning, prickling sensation where he had come in direct contact with the barrier still there, he stretched his arms out and called on his armor. "Armor of Halo! Dao Chi!"

The demon looked on as the boy transformed, donning a fearsome battle armor that resembled the samurais of ancient Japan. His expression turned from shock to anger, opening an old wound within his heart when he gazed at the warrior before him. He could smell it; traces of the Demon Emperor Talpa.

Sage tensed, holding his nodachi in front of him. The atmosphere had changed, just like how it had done when he transformed in front of the demon at Kanaji. And the demon in front of him glared at him in the same way.

"So, you are one of _his_ soldiers." His aura, which Sage had now realized had been suppressed till now, rose around him in heated waves. "Well then…"

Sage took a step back, raising his sword up, parallel to his face. The invisible walls that surrounded them shimmered, and three metal golden orbs the side of handballs emerged from within them. They gathered around the demon as he crouched low, one large palm held open to the side of his face, mirroring the Ronin's stance.

"…This changes everything."

* * *

"Geez! You'd think he wouldn't have been _that_ eager to get the hell away from me," Laura grumbled under her breath, carrying Sage's school bag on her back and her own clutched to her breast. She tightened her grip around her bag and lowered her head against the leather fabric, mumbling again something indiscernible about the blonde, before she sagged her shoulders in a sigh, stopping at the corner right before his house.

When she had gathered their things and ran after him to apologize, she was surprised to find Sage nowhere in sight, the boy practically making a beeline for home without waiting for her.

_I guess I deserved it,_ she thought, remembering the lonely walk home, and how awkward it felt, especially the first quarter of her solitary trek. The air was chilling, and she again, wore no jacket. Not that Sage would have lent her his after what had happened or without the safety net of her being sick. But the whole atmosphere unnerved her, and she would have definitely appreciated the company.

_Since when was I so dependent on him to make me happy? _Laura huffed and turned the corner onto the Date estate, resentful at the thought.

When she arrived, Cye was at the gate, pacing back and forth. "Laura, where's Sage?"

Laura blinked, taken aback first by Cye's appearance, then by the question he asked. "You mean he's not home?"

"He walked home with you," he said, as if he needed to remind her which Ronin she had left school with. He shook his head, clearly distraught. "He's not with you?"

"We had a fight," she replied gruffly. "And he went ahead without me. I thought he went home." Laura narrowed her eyes at the way Cye ran his fingers through his hair. "Why? Is something wrong?"

Cye shook his head, not in denial, but because he didn't know what to make of what he was about to say. "I have a stronger connection with the rest of the guys, so I don't know if they've picked up on it or not, but I felt something through the armor link coming from Sage, and when I tried to locate him through his aura, I couldn't find him. I even put on the armor, and I was able to sense the other guys but not him."

Laura's eyebrows furrowed, what Cye said not making sense. "But you're supposed to be able to pick up on the others anywhere. Krysta made sure of it. And besides, he can't be in a battle right now. I walked the area and didn't feel a—" She stopped. "_Shit!_"

"Laura!"

She had dropped her bag, forgotten Sage's was on her shoulders, and ran back the way she came, to the place she felt the chill of an invisible wind, cursing herself for having had dismissed it so easily before. "Cye! Contact the others!"

"But I've never done telepathy before!"

"I don't care! Just get them over here!" she screamed. "NOW!"

* * *

Sage slammed into the floor, rolling to a stop on his stomach. He coughed and gasped for breath, clutching the hilt of his nodachi in his hand as he pushed himself off the floor, the fifth time he's had to do so since the fight started in earnest. The demon was standing five yards away from him, with his three globes hovering at his shoulder's length. There was not one scratch on him, while two of his globes had several dents in them, one particular one the shape of Sage's armored foot. The last had a large crack in it that splintered around its curved surface.

_His anger seems to have subsided,_ Sage thought as he brought up his sword once again. _Strange.__ I was almost sure he would have killed me by now._ But he didn't. And not just on one occasion.

Sage was more than surprised that, after feeling that surge of anger radiating from the demon, he had not seen that intensity anywhere else throughout their fight. In fact, it seemed to have subsided as the battle progressed, but his level of skill did not.

"You'd better stay down," the demon said. "You'll get worse injuries if this continues."

"Thanks for the warning," Sage replied, spitting out blood from his mouth. "But I'll take my chances."

"Very well then."

The globes rushed him before the demon did, swerving towards him like dragonflies. Sage backed up to bait one of them closer to him, all the while watching how close he got to any of the four walls of the barrier. Globe One kept up with his pace, always forcing him back but just out of his sword's range. Globe Two followed a fraction behind, then shot forward with a burst of speed, darting to the left and around to Sage's backside.

He ignored the urge to stop and move forward, instead forcing himself further back and almost right into it. Globe Two backed out of the way and came right in contact with Sage's right elbow. Sage smacked it into the distance while swinging his nodachi in a wide arc, Globe One halting its movement to dive over the attack. Globe Three took that moment to shoot itself at Sage's head.

He barely dodged the attack, the orb grazing his helmet's horn when he felt the demon looming over to his left. Sage jumped to get out of the way, but the demon grabbed hold of his ankle and brought him crashing to the ground.

His whole front stung with the force of which he had hit the ground. But it wasn't over yet. Feeling his ankle being lifted for a second time, Sage suddenly found himself airborne, the demon swinging him by his ankle and slamming him right into the side of the barrier. The impact alone was enough to rob him of his breath, and he couldn't even scream when the energy from the barrier hit him dead on.

Sage crumpled to the floor, the electric hum of the barrier still in his ears as the energy continued to course through his body, stabbing at him till he forced himself away from leaning against the wall. He fell flat onto the asphalt and blacked out.

Grass was around him, tickling his face. Sage blinked, slowly lifting his head. A gentle hand was placed on the back of his head, soothingly urging him not to strain himself and lie back down. Sage turned his head, saw a pair of suede boots and looked up, despite his caretaker's warnings not to.

Takeru looked at him, his grey eyes worried and scrunched together in pain and anger. "Hang in there," he thought he heard him say. Then his vision went black.

Sage screamed when he regained consciousness, struggling against the demon's grip on his armor's front collar as he pressed the Ronin harder against the barrier wall. He arched his back and clenched his teeth as he was assaulted once again by the stabbing pain that both jabbed at his back and ran through his body.

He felt numb, starting to slip out of consciousness again when he balled his fists to keep himself awake and realized that he still had a tight grip around his sword. Even when the demon had lifted him off his feet while he was unconscious, he had not let it go.

Yelling again, but this time to help him focus, Sage flipped the hilt around and swung his arm up. He connected with something he hoped was the demon's temple, but when what he had hit shattered into fragmented golden pieces did he realize that one of the globes had blocked the shot for its master.

The demon glared at him for a moment before flinging him to the side, the boy landing in a heap in the middle of the street.

Sage rolled onto his back, his head feeling like lead, along with the rest of his body, as he panted and coughed, both making his lungs hurt, his chest, and all the muscles in his abdomen as well.

His head was buzzing, and his skin prickled. So when the demon placed the sole of his boot over Sage's right wrist, then stepped over him to place his other foot over his left, he half felt it, half didn't.

Sage stared up at the demon, the only thing he could do as he stood on top of him, his facial features dark in the late afternoon sun. Dazed, he didn't understand it when the two remaining globes hovered above him, one near his shins, the other above his torso, right behind the demon's thighs. The barrier shimmered and several more globes emerged, shining and unbeaten, all congregating towards them, taking up several different positions above him. One hovered right above his head.

"Don't move," the demon commanded. And before Sage could say anything in reply, seven blades, each an inch wide, popped out from beneath all of the globes and shot down towards him.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
So… Million dollar question here. Did Sage die? **:Smile: **I _love_ what I do.

Next chapter of RWU will be out sooner than the norm, but that also means it will be shorter because **:sweatdrop: **it was actually supposed to be part of this chapter, but I kinda went overboard and overshot the length of the chapter. SO! I wasn't supposed to end it on _that_ cliffhanger. I actually had a different one planned. But I decided I felt like tormenting you guys. **:innocent smile:**

BTW, Panthera, thanks for the idea of killing Maki. I hadn't planned on doing anything drastic to him till you mentioned it. **:EVIL grin: **MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!

Ucchan


	51. AW: Children of War

"Are you sure this is the place?"

They were standing on one of the sidewalks of a three-way stop; not one of the busiest residential streets of the neighborhood, but enough to make Cye nervous with the few remaining passersby on their way home from school. The occasional car wasn't helping either, especially when Laura had started to walk out in the middle of the street.

Cye reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back just as a passing car honked at them. Laura blinked, for a moment lost before she realized what had happened and whirled on her partner. "Cye! I was trying to concentrate!"

"And get killed!" Cye responded hotly, then sighed. "Can't you do it from here?"

"No," she said and stepped out onto the street, just as that last car turned the corner and another curious onlooker finally skittered away. She placed her hands out in front of her and started looking. "C'mon… C'mon!"

Cye followed behind, watching as she walked the street, how her at first, steady movement, became more frantic; more flustered with emotions. "Laura…"

"Where is it?" Like a blind woman trying to find something she could not see, she walked every corner of the street, the sidewalk, the intersection, to no avail. "Damn it! I know you're here, you stupid shit!"

"Laura!" Cye grabbed her wrist before she punched her fist into a wall. He held her to him, even as she struggled, trying to shield her any way he could.

"I can't find it," she mumbled, shaking her head from side to side, trembling against his chest. "I can't find the seam. And if I can't find the seam we can't get in there."

He didn't understand what she was talking about. But the weight of her words, the conviction and dread, brought it all home. Somehow, Laura knew where Sage was, and she couldn't reach him. Her helplessness was killing her. "Laura…"

She suddenly broke from his embrace, the boy stumbling back in surprise as she walked out in the middle of the street again, ignoring the newest batch of onlookers and the second car she had gotten in the way of.

"Sage!" she screamed amidst the honks of an angry driver and Cye trying to drag her back to the sidewalk. She slapped his hand away. "Sage! I _swear_!" she screamed again. "If you die after spouting all that bullshit about not being weak, I swear I will never forgive you! I will _never forgive you_!"

Actors Wanted  
_Children of War  
_(Day 22)  
By: Little Ucchan

Sage swallowed and felt the edge of the blades that were embedded on either side of his neck slide against his skin. He took in a startled breath, panic still an ever present weight in his stomach, and the same thing happened, the cold metal a constant reminder that if he so much as moved his head one millimeter to the left or right, he'd end up cutting himself against the blades.

But he was alive. A fact that had shocked him into stillness a moment before he realized exactly what kind of situation he was in.

The demon stepped away from him, releasing his foot off of the Ronin's wrist before doing the same to the other, leaving the shaken swordsman pinned to the asphalt by over sixty separate blades that lined the silhouette of his body, all reaching up to several golden globes that held him prisoner. No blade, however, had pierced his armor. Not one had cut his skin. But if he wanted to keep it that way he couldn't move.

The cutting edge of each blade was lined at an angle that if he did try to get up, not only couldn't he with such a constrained space, but he'd be cut everywhere, including the veins at his neck.

Sage closed his eyes, the sun no longer shielded from his vision by the demon's gigantic body hovering over him, and slowly flexed the fingers of his right hand. He met air. _Shit._

"Do not expect help to arrive."

Sage opened his eyes and, not moving his head, looked right. He could see the demon out of the corner of his eyes and his nodachi with him, the flat end of the sword resting against the behemoth's bare shoulders.

"You are in a different plane of existence; one I had set up on top of the Mortal realm. They will not find you. The rune bearer or your comrades." The demon turned his back to him, stepping further out of his vision. "Sit still. And when this is over, I will let you go."

"Dead or alive?" The comment had come flying out of his mouth before he knew it. At once, the demon turned around, his gaze clear to Sage even with his silhouetted form.

"I know you are not a fool." He took a step forward. "So you're aware of the fact that if I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it."

He stopped in front of the Ronin, for a moment gazing down at the boy, never diverting his stare, before crouching down onto his haunches and leaning forward. His face was six inches away from the side of Sage's helmet, and he could see the long scar that ran down the left side of his captor's face.

The demon's breath pushed against the loose strands of blonde hair that had fallen over the boy's right eye. "Do not make the mistake of assuming all demons kill indiscriminately," he warned. "If you cannot do this simple task, I might repeat the mistake of assuming, because you wear his armor, you work for Talpa. And then I _would_ have to kill you."

The threat, so close to his ear, forced a shudder through Sage's body. He clenched his jaw as the demon pulled away, tasting, for the first time, the true strength of his power: his age. _Over a thousand. _Sage shut his eyes. _He's over a thousand years old! Why the hell is this kind of demon here?_

He cast a glance back at the demon's direction. He had his back to the Ronin once again, seeming to be looking out for something nearby. He noticed, now, that he was wearing a ring of prayer beads; gold in color. But some of them were missing from the stringed necklace. Sage realized those beads were the same ones he had used to attack him earlier, and the missing beads were the globes that were now holding him prisoner.

His eyebrows furrowed as the thought just reached him. _Prayer beads… Calm disposition… He spared my life, and was easily angered when I thought otherwise. …And he hates Talpa._ Somehow, the two of them ending up in this kind of fight didn't add up.

"Why do you need me?"

Sage saw the muscles on the demon's back flex as he turned to address him. "Bait."

_Bait?_ Sage tensed. That didn't sound well for him at all. "For who?"

"My target. He's been ordered to kill you, and I to kill him," he elaborated. "So I needed you here in order to complete my mission." He chuckled then, and act that startled Sage in its good natured tone. "I suppose if all I needed for you to do was sit there, I should have just asked, instead of roughing you up so badly? But I suppose you wouldn't have listened if I had simply asked."

Sage blinked at the demon. Just maybe if he did it enough times, his brain would make sense of what his instincts were telling him._ No malicious aura…_ _How can a demon not have a malicious aura?_

He fully turned around, and Sage caught sight of a faint smirk at the corner of his lips. "So," he began conversationally, "you don't serve anyone, do you boy? Except maybe that young rune bearer."

Sage was at first too stunned with the colloquial direction of the conversation to respond. But the instant the notion of him being under Laura's servitude was mentioned, his cheeks immediately colored, his face contorting into a scowl. "I most definitely, do not _serve_ her."

The demon raised an eyebrow at the unusually vehement response, and he laughed. "Easy now. I didn't mean to open up a sore subject."

Sage growled, not liking that notion either, then stopped and finally caught how he had been acting. To his surprise, the demon was grinning. "You're a ronin then?" He took a casual step forward, arms crossed over his chest, the hilt of Sage's sword held, tip down, in one hand. "Tell me, what has Talpa to say about you wearing his armor and living by that ideology? I'm sure he's not that pleased with you."

"He's dead. My friends and I killed him." He had caught the sound of banter, and for some reason, smiled himself when he continued his answer. "Because he tried to stop us from living that ideology."

The demon snorted, and then burst out into a booming laugh that rang in Sage's ears. "Heh," he nodded approvingly. "I like you already."

"Does that mean you'll let me up?"

The demon stared at him, the expression of mirth gone from his face. For a moment, Sage believed he had pushed things too far, when the blades that were holding him down suddenly slid back up into the globes above him. Each glowed for a moment before shrinking in side and returning to their place around their master's neck.

Sage sat up, and the flat end of his nodachi slammed against his chest.

He froze, watching as the blade turned, the cutting edge of his own sword scraping against his armored chest as it rose slowly towards his head. He quickly got his feet under him just as the blade touched his neck and kept rising up, forcing him to rise as well to keep up. He finally stood at his full height, but the demon did not stop raising his arm till Sage lifted his head at the sword's advancement. The blade stopped right underneath his chin with enough weight to make the boy uncomfortable when he swallowed.

He felt the demon's eyes rove over him, sizing him up, judging him as his own weapon held him still. Then he felt his eyes had stopped to rest squarely on his face.

"What's your name, boy?"

For a moment, the Ronin diverted his gaze away from the blade at his neck to meet his interrogator's eyes. "Sage," he replied.

He did not understand the importance, or what kind of test the demon was running him through; only felt the weight of that same calculated gaze for a moment longer before it relaxed, and his nodachi was pulled away from his neck.

The demon flipped the blade over and handed it back to him, hilt first. "You have good eyes, for a young one," he complemented, smiling at Sage's bewildered expression as he took his sword back. "I am Dario," he introduced himself and turned his back to him again, gazing out like he had done earlier.

"You don't think I would have stabbed you?"

"You're not the type to run your sword through someone's exposed back. Demon or not." Dario answered, turning partly to address him, his hands behind his back in a casual stance. "Or am I wrong about you and should be on guard?"

In response, Sage twirled his blade and sheathed it on his back. Dario snorted and turned back to his watch. "So tell me, boy. Why'd you get involved in this war?"

"I wasn't aware there was one."

That response had stopped Dario, and he turned around shocked and angered. "Are you a fool after all?" he demanded. "You fight and you don't know the reason why?"

"Of course I know my reason!" Sage snapped back. And slowly, before he even answered, the anger in the demon's face drained away. "To guard what matters to me."

He found this odd, having a conversation with a demon, a serious one at that. But he couldn't help but answer honestly. Dario's presence, like Laura's, demanded the truth from him.

The demon nodded, and for a moment, his eyes looked their age, and held a sorrow that accompanied many veteran fighters; the ones that have lived the longest. "I guess that's what we all do in the end," he said. "Whether we are guarding our family, our country…"

_"I wanted to do something, alright? Even if it's a little over the top."_

Dario's eyes softened. "…or our pride. We are guarding something."

Sage shook his head, then stopped. Then shook it again, lowering his face. His fist trembled, and he wished he would stop talking.

"Why?" Dario gazed at him and couldn't tell what he meant till Sage looked up at him and he saw the pain and indecision on the boy's face. "Why are you my enemy? Why do _you_ have to be a demon?"

"You'd prefer if I wanted you dead."

It was a statement of his truth. Sage couldn't bring himself to agree.

Dario sighed. "Boy… Wars are never clear cut. There is never a good and bad side, even in a war between demons and humans. There are only differences in ways of life. I'm surprised you've been able to escape experiencing that reality for so long. …But it shouldn't matter."

Sage's eyes widened when Dario's expression became hard as he reached behind his back and unhooked the long string of metal chains from his belt. "If you are a warrior…"

He held the majority of the reel in his left hand, a slack portion in his right, and started twirling the weighted end. "If what you are guarding means anything to you…"

Sage took a step back as the chained weight started to pick up momentum, hand moving to hover anxiously over the hilt of the sword on his back. "Then what your enemy fights for should not matter. Whether you or they are right or wrong is irrelevant. If they stand in your way, then they are obstacles to overcome. Because in the end, you are not fighting for justice or the greater good. But for the ability to look yourself in the mirror and not turn away.

"So, what kind of warrior are you?" Dario asked, his voice booming over the sharp whistle of air created by his weapon. "Someone who lets his opponents' goals take precedent over his own? Or…" He smirked as Sage wrapped his fingers around the hilt and crouched lower. "Someone who'd go to hell and back for what he believes in? …Choose, boy."

Sage unsheathed his nodachi, and held the blade with both hands in front of him. Dario's eyes softened. "And may the god of war instill your heart."

In a split moment, the weighted end of Dario's chain was no longer in his hand. Sage tensed and dropped his stance lower, but blinked when he realized the weapon was not aimed for him. It never was.

Dario had thrown the weight behind him, just as a dark shadow literally rose up from the ground. The weapon plowed right into the mysterious newcomer and sent it flying back into the far end of the barrier wall in a crash of debris, dust, and electricity.

A shiver rain up Sage's spine. The demon's unearthly howl was enough to make him choke on his own fear.

* * *

Outside of the dimensional trap, Gammon stood on a wall, sheltered by the shade the adjacent trees provided. His entire form was a mass of black fabric and folds framing a spot of white: his completely blank facemask that hid his apprehension and awe. 

_The legendary Godfather of War is a force meant to be trembled under._ He doubted, even with his Master's enhancements to his creation, that it will be able to kill the bethshima. But then again, that was never its true purpose.

His attention shifted to the mortals walking the sidewalk, oblivious to the battle that was taking place around them, hidden from their sights and their bodies; a battle between demons, for demon eyes only. He settled on the two teenagers in the middle of the sidewalk, the female rune bearer and her Ronin bodyguard, same as before; same as Naruto.

Gammon lowered his head, the folds of his hood falling further over his mask. The shadows seemed to grow darker. He cast one side of his cloak aside, stretching his arm out, parallel to his body. _They interfered with my plans before._

The darkness grew behind him, and several sets of eyes started to emerge from the depths of the abyss in which Gammon called forth his power. _Maybe I will not give them a second chance._

A sharp sting cut through Gammon's forearm, making his wince in surprise and jump back behind the shelter of the wall he stood on top of. He felt his assailant land atop the wall and jump over him, landing behind Gammon's exposed back. The phantom demon paused. Dark, gaseous air hissed from his cut sleeve, but Gammon paid it no mind as he turned to meet the arrogant teal eyes of Maki Mihokita.

"Greetings, Sir Gammon!" Maki began in a mocking flourish, spitting out the toothpick in his mouth. "We did so miss you at the ball." He grinned, then slammed his armor-encased fist into his open palm. "Our Lord sends his regards!"

He charged Gammon, and the second battle of that day began.

* * *

Dario snapped his wrist back, and the weight flew into the air. He released his hold on the chain and caught the end with his free hand, letting the weight and metal links slide down his large palm and, with a timing honed with years of practice, stopped the descent half a foot before the weight reached the floor. He began twirling the weapon again. 

The dust had settled at the far end of the invisible arena; a prone form laid still in its wake. But Dario knew he had not killed it. A bead of sweat trickled down his temple. He was not even close to killing it.

The shadow demon rose to its feet. Like a marionette, it hunched forward, as if on invisible strings, and grinned, eyes glowing a sickening purple that seemed to shrink into itself against the whites of its eyes. There was a deep bruise across the left side of its abdomen, but it didn't seem to hinder it in the least as the puppet took a lurching step forward.

Dario narrowed his eyes. _Was this really what they were to send after these children? _

The demon that stood before him was not one of Gammon's creations. Though there was a resemblance, the form it took, and the amount of power that now radiated off of its lanky body could not be a creature the phantom demon could create, let alone control.

_No. This one has too much power,_ Dario thought upon further inspection, realizing that this puppet had no trace of Gammon's signature at all. The bethshima gritted his teeth together. _Gammon's not controlling it._ And if Gammon wasn't controlling it, then that meant, with his energy no longer diverted, Maki was fighting the former BlackGuard member at his full power.

_Damn that boy for agreeing to this mission! _He must kill this puppet and get to Maki before things got any worse!

Dario let the weight fly, the weapon shooting out of his hand like a bullet, but the puppet had leaped into the air with such grace and speed that for a second, the aged warrior was stunned by his adversary's unexpected mobility. Quickly, Dario swung his arms around, fingers dancing over the chain, manipulating the weight's movement till it shot up after the puppet, intending to grab it by the ankle and pull it back to the earth beneath it.

The weight had wrapped around air. The puppet had vanished.

His prayer beads glowed before all had spread out and transformed into the golden globes that were his guard in battle. Dario spun around.

The puppet had appeared behind him, its back to the bethshima, its attention completely away from the soldier at its back. All of its attention was focused on the Ronin in front of him.

Dario cursed and pulled his chain back just as the marionette lunged at Sage.

The boy took a step back, his mind frozen at the sudden appearance of this monster; the one he recognized, despite all of the gruesome alterations to its body, as the seventh assassin that was still lurking around Tokyo.

Instinct guided his actions, and his sword arm swung out, intending to cleave the puppet in two. But just as Dario had missed with his weapon, Sage's blade had sliced through air, the puppet phasing though dimensions, like it had done before, to reappear right at the swordsman's back.

Sage turned, just as he felt the demon right in his face, its eyes wide with crazed rage and its elongated arm drawn back, palm open, claws ready to strike him down.

He cried out in surprise when something cold, like metal, wrapped around him and yanked him back, just as the demon was thrown backwards by a spiked globe straight in the face. Sage slammed into the ground and cringed, momentarily paralyzed by the jarring force by which he was pulled back. The chain that had snaked around his waist and sword arm loosened, and he blinked at the familiar weapon. _This is…_

A large hand almost the width of his forearm grabbed him by the armpit and effortlessly pulled him to his feet. Sage looked up to his right to find Dario towering behind him. The aged warrior never looked at Sage as he pulled the boy back to stand behind him, releasing his arm before taking a step forward. He began to retrieve his chain, wrapping it in loose coils in his palm as his miniature army of orbs hovered in waiting around their master. Sage noted that some of those protective orbs were hovering around him as well.

"Get out of here, boy," Dario ordered, his voice, for the first time, betraying a hint of anxiety as he watched the puppet demon rise to its feet, its bloodied face, riddled with gashes, again not a hindrance. The globe that had attacked it lay shattered at its feet. "I said you could leave once my target arrived."

_This_ was his target? The exact demon that was specifically out to kill him, Ryo, and Cye? He would have asked why he was ordered to kill a demon that was out to kill him if it weren't for his bafflement over the fact that Dario was actually keeping his word. And even more than that.

Dario had protected him.

Despite the gravity of the situation Dario found himself in, the bethshima chuckled. "You going to ask why I'm doing it, aren't you, boy?" He smirked, feeling Sage's surprise without diverting his eyes away from his enemy. He found the act endearing.

"I told you already. I like you. You have good eyes," he said, then added, with a bit of irony, "And maybe in my old age, it's difficult for me to distinguish the difference between protecting a human boy and a demon one.

"If you take off your armor, the barrier will no longer react to you, and you'll be able to pass through without question." Dario gestured behind him with a jerk of his head. "Now go on. Get out of here. You would not want to stay for this."

Still he felt Sage at his backside. Even as the puppet crouched down on its haunches and snapped its head to the side, cracking its neck, the boy did not leave.

"I said leave now!" Dario cried more urgently, sneaking a chance look at him. "Quickly!"

Dario let the weight in his hand fly to the left of the puppet just as it made a move in that direction. It reared back, trying to rectify its mistake, but one of the bethshima's globes smashed into it from behind, forcing it to the weight as it wrapped around the marionette's waist. Dario threw the other end of his chain in the direction of the barrier, and once it struck, electricity came shooting down the length of the weapon, straight through the shadow puppet, searing its body over and over till it screeched in anguish.

A heavy shadow appeared over the marionette, and Dario's fist rammed into its face. The force snapped loose the end of the chain attached to the barrier, and the puppet demon went flying backwards, dragging Dario's chain along the asphalt. The bethshima stopped the chain underneath his boot, and at the other end, the body of the puppet demon jarred to a stop.

There was a moment's pause. Then the puppet once again rose to its feet, a black silhouette of paper thin limbs; a dark, foreboding figure that never wanted to die. Dario reached down a picked up a length of his chain. _The wounds have no affect on its performance._ He began reeling in his weapon. _Is there even a body underneath to wound?_

He snapped the final stretch of chain back, the weight soaring lightly through the air to return to its wielder's hand. The bethshima caught the weight at the same moment the puppet demon phased in front of him.

The globes attacked the instant Dario jumped away, spearing the marionette in every place possible at their master's endangerment. Age old reflexes had saved him an unnecessary gash to his side, but the puppet was able to cut through the fabric of his pants and nick his shin. Nothing compared to the blades that literally skewered his adversary.

Dario mentally ordered the globes to withdraw. The puppet twitched from its position on the floor; the first sign of a reaction to the bethshima's attacks. Dario narrowed his eyes, watching as the insignia on its back, partially covered before by the puppet's torn garments, flickered faintly. _So that's the source._ He'd have to destroy the marking before he would be able to kill his adversary.

A sudden wave of dizziness washed over his senses, and for a tense moment, Dario teetered unsteadily on his feet before forcefully regaining his balance. He paid it no mind, twirling the weighted end of his chain as the marionette sloppily got to its feet. Dario flinched, his arm going slack as another wave, stronger than the first, overtook his body. The weight fell to the floor.

_Poison…_

The cut. Its' claws. Dario dropped down onto one knee and growled at his carelessness, trying again to force his body back into control. _I've had worse doses!_ he had convinced himself, and through sheer willpower alone, had his vision go back into focus.

But by the time he had regained his senses, the puppet had attacked him. And by the time he had looked up, Sage had blocked the blow.

Dario blinked once, taking in the scene of this young lad, wearing the armor of his old nemesis, holding this monster of a marionette at bay with his nodachi.

"I had told you to leave," Dario snapped, but his reprimand was half-hearted at best.

"Just because you tell me to do something doesn't mean I'll do it," Sage answered back. He gritted his teeth, taking a forced step back as the shadow puppet tried to force his blade back with its claws.

A sharp wind whistled by the side of his face, as a large fist came soaring over his armored shoulder to land a straight punch in the marionette's face. It screeched, stumbled back, and screamed louder as Sage ran his sword through the puppet's abdomen, then sliced sideways, nearly cutting it in two.

Sage exhaled, panting, his body still rigid and his grip on his sword tense as he watched the shadow puppet stagger, then rise to its feet again._ God! What will it take to kill this? _

He was about to raise his sword for his sure kill when a familiar heavyset hand came to rest on his shoulder. "That's enough, Sage."

The Ronin gave a start. It was the first time Dario addressed him by name.

"I thank you for fighting against and alongside me," Dario said, his voice a bit deeper; gruff from the effects of the poison. "You've done me a great honor. Tell your friends that the bethshima race owes them a debt for killing Talpa.

"Now…" Before Sage was aware of it, Dario had grabbed hold of his arm and swung him backwards. "Get out of here!"

Sage yelped in surprise, no longer grounded and on a collision course with the barrier wall. He muttered a curse, then released his hold on his armor, returning back to his civilian clothes.

Almost instantly he felt the air shift, like when he had first entered this battle; what felt like an eternity ago. And before he had even hit the ground, the battle he had just participated in vanished.

Dario was gone. And in his place was the lingering memory of the bethshima's grin as he saw the Ronin pass through dimensions.

Sage tumbled backwards, rolling on his back before coming to a stop on his hands and knees in the middle of an unscathed street in the waning afternoon light. He clenched his jaw and rubbed the back of his head, a bit disoriented from his fall, when a sharp honk and a flash of light awoke him to the fact that he was in the middle of an intersection in the middle of rush hour.

He was barely on his feet when someone slammed into his side, both of them tumbling off of the street and onto the sidewalk as the oncoming car veered in the opposite direction.

Sage cringed, groaning on the floor as he tried to open his eyes, the pounding in his head suddenly reaching a painful crescendo due to his stubbornness to acknowledge it. He faintly heard the driver call out to them, and he wanted to say that he was okay, despite all things, but his savior's distinct alto voice beat him to it.

"We're fine, sir!"

Lavender eyes snapped open. Laura was leaning over him, a hand on her forehead and one eye closed in pain from the fall. But despite that and her seemingly cheerful voice, her eyes held a dark glare that took Sage by surprise.

He carefully pulled himself upright on the sidewalk curb as the brunette sat back on her folded legs, lowering her hand from her face. "Laura…"

She slapped him before he could say another word.

Sage blinked, for a moment frozen with his head turned to the side, his cheek burning with the sting of her palm. Then to his surprise, he felt slender fingers shakily dig into the front of his shirt. He turned his head and placed a hand on the small of Laura's back as she buried her head underneath his chin.

"Baka," she said softly.

"…Yeah." Sage lowered his eyes, remembering the promise he had made, and how close he had truly been to breaking it. "Sorry."

* * *

Cye came to a running halt at the end of the crosswalk, sighing in exasperation at the two forms sitting a little ways down the sidewalk, as if the both of them hadn't nearly been killed mere seconds ago. 

He had recalled, as he caught his breath and ran a hand through his light auburn hair, how Laura had suddenly left him at the sidewalk and made for the street, again for incoming traffic, the third that day. And before he could even step out onto the street after her, Sage had magically appeared and Laura had tackled them both to the other side of the busy street all within seconds of it happening.

_Honestly those two._ Cye shook his head in annoyance as he made his way to the pair. _Watching one, let alone both of them never fails to give me a heart attack._

A tall man bumped into Cye's shoulder.

Jarred from his musings, Cye took an unsteady step back. The man turned, his blood red cravat a flash of color beneath his tanned vest and black dress coat that draped around his shoulders. His cane, a beautifully crafted specimen of black lacquer and silver oni heads, tapped once against the concrete floor as the man did a short bow, tipping the rim of his top hat to Cye. "I beg your pardon, lad."

With his apology done, the man made his exit with the grace of a timeless aristocrat. Cye raised a curious eyebrow at the man's attire, his stride and posture semblance to the European nobles he recalled studying in class. But beyond that, the Ronin paid the man no mind as he continued on his way to his two friends.

Around the corner, the man with the top hat and the cane with the silver demon handle smiled.

* * *

Bam! An iron foot imprinted itself into the face of a shadow ninja before his gi fluttered to the floor with one cut from Maki's hand. His other arm shot up to block a katana from coming down on his head. The instant the blade came to a stop against his forearm, the boy swung his wrist up and counterclockwise. The katana harmlessly slid down his armguard and was twisted out of the ninja's grasp, only to have Maki grab the base of the blade and slam the end of the hilt into his attacker's throat. 

The ninja sputtered, grasping his neck as another came to challenge Maki. Without missing a beat, he flipped the katana around, grabbed the hilt and swung his left arm back in a wide arc that cleaved both the owner of the katana and his backup in two.

His whole upper torso tipped to one side as he brought up his leg in a high kick that nailed another ninja right below the chin. Out of the corner of his eye, the last ninja charge at him, katana raised overhead. Using his leg's downward momentum from his last move, Maki spun around with his stolen sword in hand and cut down the guard he had previously kicked.

The last ninja's blade was coming down fast, but instead of backing away, Maki abandoned his katana and slid forward right underneath his attacker's raised arms.

Clang! The ninja's blade came to a sudden halt with an overhead block by Maki's armguard. And before he could retreat from the closeness of his enemy, the young hit man pierced through the ninja's stomach with the blade on his armored fist. The ninja staggered back, then slid off Maki's weapon, collapsing onto the floor as a pile of empty clothes.

Maki straightened himself up and looked across the empty street at Gammon with a smug smile on his face. "Well?"

Gammon looked down at, literally, a sea of his destroyed shadow army; piles and piles of grey and black ninja gi blanketing the once empty floor, and more overlapping each other in a ring of death around the Ashkran assassin.

"You live up to your reputation," was all he said.

Maki gave a sweeping bow.

"But killing ones weaker than you is no judge of greatness."

"Are you suggesting that you're weaker than me, _Gammon-sama_?"

Gammon's cloak rustled in irritation. "On the contrary, _halfling_," he retorted with as much confidence as he had at the start of their battle, which had Maki a bit concerned at the phantom's nonchalance. "I am _suggesting_ that you are in over your head."

Without warning, an arrow came flying towards Maki. He swiped it away with his armored hand before it could reach his chest just as another came at him. Then another, and another.

Maki cursed at the barrage of arrows that had seemingly been shot out thin air, deflecting each arrow with his armguards. He knocked aside the last arrow, then flipped backwards to snap away the next bombardment with his feet.

Once he landed, he slipped a metal encased foot underneath a pile of clothes and kicked it up into the air before diving out of the way. The diversion worked, and the next onslaught of arrows had aimed for the garments, piercing each one with acute precision and nailing them to the floor where Maki once stood.

The boy rolled back onto his feet, scanning the street to find the source of the arrows when he felt a cold air pressure at his back, like a rift being open into the abyss.

Maki's eyes widened as he spun around and brought his arms up across his chest just as the club of an imposing shadow warrior collided into him. Quick reflexes had saved him a crushed ribcage, but the force of the blow had knocked him unbalanced, and Maki staggered backwards shaking his arm, which had gone numb from taking the brunt of the attack.

_Shit!_ He eyed the newest shadow puppet in front of him, taking his overly bulky form underneath layer upon layer of traditional samurai armor. _When did Gammon…?_

Maki instinctively ducked, and the long blade of a samurai's sword flew over his head. The boy spun around, catching a glimpse of a second shadow puppet before that same blade that had almost decapitated him reversed its movement and swiped at him a second time. Maki bent his body backwards and swung his arm up as the blade passed overhead, grabbing the samurai's sword arm and diverting it further away from him. The warrior lost his balance, and Maki took that opportunity to slam the side of his hand into his adversary's neck.

But as the swordsman fell down on his knees, another fighter appeared and knocked the wind out of the young assassin with a straight kick to the chest.

Maki slammed into the ground, but then rolled out of the way of several arrows that would have impaled him through the chest. He stumbled back onto his feet and quickly blocked a sideways strike from the fist fighting shadow warrior. They grappled for a moment before Maki was able to grab his attacker's approaching fist and flip him on his back.

The swordsman's katana came next, the blade coming a tad too close to Maki's head for his liking. He dropped to the floor and swept the samurai's feet out from under him. And the moment he got up, a club swing to his shoulder was waiting to greet him.

Gammon allowed himself the faintest of chuckles as his would-be assassin coughed into the floor, shakily rising to his feet. The samurai archer to Gammon's left raised his bow and leveled the arrow at Maki. He held his position, waiting for an order.

"Hold," Gammon whispered, then to Maki he said, "So how do you like my shikigamis? They're quite formidable."

"They're pieces of shit."

The club struck him in the back again, and this time, he stayed down.

"Know your place, _halfling_," Gammon reminded him coldly.

"You're not part of the BlackGuard anymore," Maki grounded out. "I don't owe you anything."

"Yes but I _was_ a part of them," Gammon purred haughty. "And as the former 7th strongest demon of the regime you should show some respect for the elite!"

A sharp, bark of a laugh erupted from Maki's throat, surprising both Gammon and the four shikigami warriors. "Seventh?" Maki asked as he got up onto his hands and knees. He laughed again. "You were just one short of the top six, weren't you?"

Gammon bristled at the remark. "Meaning?"

Maki got up and, with great disregard for the three warriors at his back and the arrow still aimed at his chest, he stretched, working out the knots in his neck and back. "Meaning I was right." He smirked at Gammon's outrage and began to rotate his bad shoulder, massaging where the club had struck him. "I don't owe you anything, because you're still lower than him."

Gammon sputtered in indignation and the archer at his side released his arrow. The swordsman behind him raised his blade. Maki smirked.

With a speed he had not demonstrated before, Maki leapt up in the air and somersaulted behind the swordsman, slamming his feet against the samurai's back and using it to launch himself further backwards out of reach of the remaining two warriors. The samurai stumbled forward and the arrow that had been meant for Maki pierced through his faceplate, cutting through the manipulative charm inside the mask. The suit of armor crumpled to the floor.

Gammon watched in mixed anger and anxiety as the shikigami with the club knocked over his brethren with a mighty swing that Maki had deftly avoided. The armor that covered the boy's left foot was glowing, and within moments of the club wielder regaining his balance, a blade had grown out of the front of Maki's boot as the boy slammed his foot into the warrior's gut.

As the larger man doubled over, the same thing happened to the Ashkran's forearm, and when he elbowed the shikigami in the face, a blade had come out through the other side of his helmet.

_Impossible!_ Gammon's anger was slowly being replaced by a growing unease as the archer by his side let go of another arrow. _He can only transform his weapons by touch! How can he manipulate them without contact?_ That skill, he knew, was far too advanced for a boy his age to develop on his own.

_His teacher!_ The third shikigami had been killed, cut down by a blade on Maki's heel and a reverse roundhouse to the side of the face. _Who was his teacher?_ Gammon took a step back as his archer released arrow after arrow at the boy. _Who in the BlackGuard would—?_

Maki weaved in and out of the line of arrows, deflecting each as they came flying by, and for a moment, Gammon recalled a particular red-haired man who weaved through advancing enemy troops in a similar fashion, killing each one as he passed by.

_Leo…_

Maki had killed the fourth and final shikigami, and before Gammon was fully able to react, the assassin had brought up the archer's discarded bow and fired an arrow straight through Gammon's chest.

The force of the arrow threw the phantom backwards, slamming him against a wall and pinning him there with the arrow's tip. Gammon gave the faintest of grunts as he looked down at the feathered shaft protruding out of his cloak. Dark gas hissed from the wound and dissipated in the air, but other than that it seemed to give him little discomfort.

Maki tapped one end of the bow against his shoulder in thoughtful repose as he stopped to stand in front of his captured target. "Well, I guess you really can't kill a phantom through the heart."

"Leo." Maki raised an eyebrow at Gammon as he continued. "Your teacher was former 6th Rank Officer Leo."

"Correct!" Maki beamed, his lips spreading broadly into a wicked smile. "Except for one thing."

The boy tossed the bow aside, and with a touch from his fingers, the armor on his right hand morphed to include the familiar blade that rested atop the flat side of his fist. "We were never master and student."

Gammon paused, then nodded once. "I'm impressed that your skill is on par with the Fire Spitter himself," he offered as a compliment, but still his words were haughty, confident, even in the face of death. "But, as you had said, can you really kill a phantom?"

"Phantoms have to tie themselves to an object in order to maintain their physical existence." He smiled sweetly at Gammon, tilting his head quizzically to the side, feigning ignorance. "How does that saying go? You break it, you bought it? Well then…" Maki drew his fist back, the blade in perfect alignment with the phantom demon's mask. "I guess you bought it, _Gammon-sama_."

"On the contrary, _halfling_," Gammon droned, lowering his head. And in the instant the sun had glistened off of the ivory mask, Maki saw in its reflection the black silhouette of a man; a splash of red across his heart.

"It is _you_ who have 'bought it'."

Maki spun around, and raised his arm as a last ditch effort to protect himself. But he was a split second too late.

The energy bullet rocketed past the boy's hastily made defense and hit its mark.

His heart.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
**:sweatdrop:** Not even gonna try to apologize for that one.

I love Dario, btw. **:big grin:** He literally threw Sage out. I love that!

**:Ahem:** Anyway, lovely summer break for me. Yay. Three weeks. **:Insert sarcasm here:**

Did Maki die? Well, kinda looks bad any way you look at it. Next chapter we get to meet the bad guy. The REAL one. Only took fifty chapters to get to him. And Leo as well. Can anyone guess who he is?

Switching topics… a prize for everyone who reviews and tells me what they think and leaves an email addy for me to DELIVER the prize to. In honor of the belated four year anniversary of RWU, which was at the end of May,** :sweatdrop:** people get a colored Takeru jpeg via email. This is so I can thank my reviewers. Some people are a given, like Panthera who I always whore out Takeru pictures to.** :sweatdrop:** Luv you Panthera! XD But yes! Takeru pic if you leave an email. And if it's a signed review… well, technically you left your email. **:sweatdrop:**

But PLEASE tell me what you guys think and don't just go 'yeah! Takeru pic!' and that's it. **:looks to Panthera and ****coughs:** And I'm not whoring for reviews cause I was gonna put out a chapter regardless, but since this piece of work is taking up my time, I'd like to know what people think, especially of this latest chapter. A 'Don't kill Maki!' scream would actually just suffice. **:sweatdrop:** See how simple I am?

Ucchan


	52. AW: The Devil's Top Hat

Actors Wanted  
_The Devil's Top Hat  
_(Day 22)  
By: Little Ucchan

The blonde man in the European clothes took his cane, which was resting out of harm's way underneath his armpit, and twirled it jovially as he crossed the street. He stopped a few steps short of the sidewalk, staring down at his latest kill with content satisfaction.

The boy lay on his back at Gammon's feet, hand resting over his heart, where it had symbolically fallen. Blood had stained the denim of the boy's jacket right underneath his hand, and the darkness had even spread to seep into the white of his undershirt; a splash of red on his chest, mirroring the man's own attire. He chuckled at the irony.

"Gammon." The phantom demon bowed his head to his master, even as he still hung from the wall by an arrow through the chest. "You've done well. Good show."

He bowed again, and a cloaked figure dressed the same as Gammon rose from beneath the floor, except this one stood limp and floating, its hood empty of anything but the void.

Gammon's mask moved forward, a trail of gaseous energy following in its wake as he left his old body. The fabric of his garments slumped till it hung limp against the wall, still pinned in place by Maki's arrow. Gammon filled into his new clothes, the mask setting itself into place within the protective coverings of his hood.

The phantom knelt down in front of his master out of deference. "Your praise pleases me, Master. I await further orders."

The man busied himself with brushing away an imaginary piece of dirt from his coat's collar. "I suppose we could arrive early to our other engagement," he said absently, though his smile belied the constructed image of indifference he half-heartedly tried to play. "I'm sure my old sensei will be—"

A cough and moan brought both demons' attention to the body on the floor.

Maki gasped in a ragged breath and coughed again, rolling to one side to spit out the blood in his mouth. He clutched at his chest, pain etching his facial features into a harsh grimace. He took one look at the man standing over him, and made to stand, but then dropped against the side of the wall, the pain from his wound lancing through his entire body, making his muscles grow wobbly with weakness.

"Well, well, well." The man raised an amused eyebrow as Maki tried to get up a second time. "I guess you can't kill an assassin through the heart either."

Maki stumbled against the wall, another stab of pain robbing the boy's breath. He coughed harshly, almost all his weight pressed against the wall at his back. A few shards of something golden fell from where he clutched at his chest, and the man with the sky blue eyes smiled. "I see the god of war had lent you a hand."

Several shadow ninjas appeared behind them. The blonde raised a hand. "Withdraw your troops," he commanded with a feral grin. "I'm feeling a little… _indulgent_ today."

Gammon obediently obeyed, the ninjas recessing back into the shadows. "So…" The man took a casual stride forward, switching his cane to his left hand. "You survived a bullet through the heart."

He raised his right like a gun, index and thumb out, and sighted down the length of his finger to the brunette's forehead.

"How about one through the head?" His lips twitched in the faintest of smiles as Maki's eyes widened. "I'm sure my dear sensei didn't have the foresight to guard you twice."

Fire suddenly erupted from the man's hand, lighting his glove on fire and causing him to take a startled step back.

"Master!" Gammon cried in alarm. Fire was suddenly all around them, the angry sway of the flames roaring in their ears. Then as swiftly as it came, it vanished into dying smoke, the embers of the flames that once surrounded them popping irritably at their feet.

The man examined the blackened glove before removing the cloth from his hand. The skin underneath had started to peel away at the back of the hand and at the joints of his fingers, blood pooling in the open wounds till they dripped down his hand.

He looked up to where Maki once was. Not surprisingly, the boy was gone.

"May the devil be my uncle…" A look of amusement and mild surprise crossed his face, and he laughed in disbelief, staring down at his wounded hand with an odd glint in his eyes. "So he stuck around after all."

* * *

"Ow! God!" 

"Geez, Sage! Why didn't you say anything?"

"Oh gee. I don't know. You _slapped_ me before I could get a word out."

"You took it in for stride, so I _thought_ you were fine!"

"Chil_dren_!"

Laura ducked her head, looking contrite. Sage huffed and continued walking stiffly down the street. Once again, Cye sighed in exasperation. _Just like babysitting. _The bearer of the armor of Torrent glanced at the nape of the blonde's neck. Even in the receding afternoon light, he could see the dark markings that peeked out from underneath the Ronin's collar.

Cye frowned and continued walking. There were no outward injuries the swordsman had sustained, fair for a bruise that was starting to blacken his right cheekbone. Yet the brunette could see how he held his face carefully neutral to hide the growing pain. His temper had also gotten considerably short.

"How much further?" Sage asked, though he knew as well as anyone, how far Cye's apartment was from their current location.

"Two blocks more," Cye answered anyway. He upped his step and came to Sage's right, matching the blonde's gait as he continued. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Cye can carry you the rest of the way."

Sage glanced at Laura and saw that she was only half joking. He huffed and reflexively ran a hand through his hair. Neither of his companions missed the flinch the action had caused him. "I can walk fine on my own. I don't need assistance."

"Hn. Could have fooled me."

Sage glared at Laura. "I said it wasn't serious."

Laura glared back. "From what I saw, it _is_."

"Well then, you can judge that it is serious when we get to the apartment. Until then, it's not, and I walk on my own."

Sage quickened his pace, leaving his two companions behind to play catch up. Laura took in a deep breath, wanting to strangle the blonde for all he's worth. Cye only shook his head and took a step forward.

A shock of energy jolted him back, and he clutched at his chest, fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt to feel the racing of his startled heart. Cye took a moment to get his wits about him when he turned to look at Laura. She was as still as he was in the exact same position as he, one hand clenched tight over her chest.

Realizing that he was missing two people, Sage turned around and stopped. "Hey!" His eyebrows furrowed at the odd scene. "Are you two alright?"

"Yeah," Laura replied after a moment, though she didn't look at Sage when she answered. Instead, her eyes remained on Cye, an odd look passing her features before she released her hand and moved forward. "We're fine, Sage."

Cye blinked rapidly in surprise as Laura's rune swung back against her blouse from her open palm. His hand traveled to his collar and beneath his shirt, where his fingers brushed against the silver carvings of his borrowed locket.

It was hotter than he remembered, as if it had been sitting too close to the burning embers of an untended fire.

* * *

Elsewhere, another man, in another part of town not too far away, helped his friend to safety. But unlike the trio of teens who walked in the open air of the streets, unadulterated and unafraid, this duo took the back roads, the alleyways, and checked each time they turned a corner; paused to listen for pursuing footsteps. 

Maki didn't know where his remaining strength came from to be able to move his feet forward in his condition. He lightly played with the notion that his wound was not as deep as he thought. But, as he stumbled on his feet, his arm slung around his rescuer's neck as the man supported almost all of his weight, he knew that was not the case.

A few more moments. He wished safety was only a few more moments away, because he didn't know how long he could stay conscious. And he didn't want to be dead weight to this man, half carrying him along, when battle could erupt just around the corner.

No. Not dead weight. Not to him. Not ever.

A flash of light hurt his eyes. He thought the sun to be too bright, but then realized he had never been looking up. Maki blinked down at what had blinded him, surprised to see the gleaming reflective side of a canary yellow Porsche.

He was gently eased into the passenger seat, legs carefully tucked into the car with care. Maki shook his head, even as the door closed to his right and his blood already stained the leather seats, the carefully vacuumed rug, the back of the side door.

"Your car…" He croaked, rolling his head to the side as his friend got into the driver's seat.

"Forget it," he snapped roughly, starting the engine.

"But the…"

"I said shut up!"

The man huffed and lowered his head, bracing his palms against the steering wheel as the engine continued to hum. He was gritting his teeth, waiting till his head cleared behind the protective veil of his long, red bangs. Maki knew this already before the first sharp intake of breath was taken.

"Sorry," Maki murmured. He had never been angry about the car, and they both knew it.

The redhead took a long breath and leaned his back against the seat, letting his arms fall limp at his sides. The glass beads on his left hand clanged softly against each other, the Chinese good luck bracelet glowing softly dimmer as its wearer calmed down. He stayed that way for a moment, before shifting the car into drive. "Apologize to me when I can beat the crap out of you for it," he replied and pulled away from the curb.

Maki's lips twitched into a tired smile, and he finally let sleep overtake him.

* * *

The man strode with renewed vigor as he walked down the sidewalk, his dark cloaked servant following two steps behind him. He gave a gentlemanly tip of his hat to passing individuals, smiling disarmingly to the people cautious of his mysterious companion. Gammon snorted at the stares he received from the humans, and when a boy tugged at the edge of his cloak out of playful fascination, he almost sent the insolent child to the bottom of the abyss where all monster children belonged. 

"Play nice," the blonde man warned, flashing his most winning smile. The mother of the boy responded back with a tentative nod. "They are simple creatures, after all."

Gammon bowed his head, chastised and careful to keep to himself. His master continued his walk, unhampered by his subordinate's near slip up. His unusual good mood surprised the phantom demon. Even the burns on his hand, already beginning to heal, did not damper his spirits. In fact, the sheer reminder of it seemed to make his master even happier.

_That was most certainly Leo we ran into,_ Gammon thought as they continued on their way. _Only the Master of Flames could burn the skin of a Shifter that effectively._

But as to the reason why that man would remain in this city, very well knowing what would happen if his presence were noted by his former BlackGuardsmen, was a mystery to Gammon. _He's a fool for staying with an edict out for his execution._ But then again, here _he_ was, with the same decree on his head, and for treason instead of desertion.

But unlike the former Flame Champion of the BlackGuard, Gammon had his master's aid to shield him from the wrath of the Demon Lord's execution army. And his master was all the protection he needed.

They arrived at a familiar three way intersection, and like its unusual occupants before, they walked into the center of the street, stopping traffic and making heads turn. The man's smile never left his lips as he raised his hand, resting it flat against the air in front of him.

The space against his palm shimmered, and in the view of watching eyes, the strangely elegant man with the top hat and cane disappeared with his dark cloaked minion, not a trace to mark their passing between worlds.

* * *

_So it has finally ended._ Dario prodded the marionette's upper body with his foot and rolled it over to the side, or what was left of it. How many times had he struck it down? How many times till it was completely dismembered, pieces of the fallen demon strung across the battlefield? 

He wiped at the cut that ran across his cheekbone, irritated by the sting of boiling poison. Similar cuts, all shallow in nature, were on his arms, one gracing the side of his abdomen, and the final, first blow right below his knee. They were starting to blister. Another mild annoyance to deal with.

Gruffly, Dario turned away from the body, its gruesome flesh a reminder that his adversary was definitely not one of Gammon's shadow minions, though it guised itself to be, and, the old bethshima guessed, it once was. _Shikigamis__, not carved out of shadows, but flesh?_ He had never seen the like.

Only six of the twenty globes had survived the battle. The veteran frowned at the number and the bites of pain that flittered in and out. _I'm getting old, _he thought glumly, compared to the honorable spirit of the young ronin who aided him in battle. _This is not right._ He pulled his chain free of the dead body and began to recoil it around his hand. _I will speak with The Lord. He must know. _Kayeda_ must know that our homeland has been freed._

Dario held his weapon loosely in one hand, preparing to leave, when the world around him shimmered, and two figures entered the private battlefield. One was Gammon, the treacherous BlackGuardsman that they were sent to execute. The other man…

"Greetings, Reverend Grandfather." The man took off his top hat and placed it over his heart, giving a deep bow of respect. "I see the Fortunes have been kind to you in your old age."

This other man…

Dario almost let his chained weapon slip out of his grasp. "By the gods," he swore. "Shiro?"

He raised his head at the mere mention of his name, and smiled a truly genuine smile. "You do me an honor in remembering my name." Shiro raised himself upright and placing his hat on top his head. He placed both hands on top of his cane's silver handle and stood with his legs slightly apart, giving Dario a small nod. "It is truly good to see you again, Sensei."

"And it is a surprise to see you, student," Dario responded in turn, his large hand gripping the coils of his chain tightly. "And in such company."

Shiro tilted his head to the side. "Does it surprise you that I should have Gammon as my retainer?"

"No," Dario answered after a moment. "Considering the last time I saw you your head was on a pike outside the castle gates for your treachery."

The blonde man smirked, a small chuckle escaping his lips. "So our loving Tajhinn-sama does have a brute side to him." He clucked his tongue. "A shame I wasn't there to see it."

Dario did not miss the implication. "How?" he demanded, his frown sharpening the harsh wrinkles on his face as he gazed down at this smiling ghost from the underworld.

The blonde man's smile was sinisterly sweet, and the corners of his eyes crinkled in delight. "Who was to say that the Shiro that lead the coup was the real one?"

_So from the beginning!_ Even before the first rebel showed his face at Kanaji just a week ago, the plan for rebellion had been set in motion since Shiro's defeat at the Battle for Succession. The assault on the castle a mere three days after Tajhinn was declared ruler… Even the method of death for the former Demon Lord, all planned!

Gazing down at the meaty remains of the dead marionette, Gammon's role in this became startlingly clear. Dario growled, his anger brimming to the surface. "What game are you playing, student, to try and reclaim the title of Demon Lord through rebellion?"

"Rebellion?" Shiro laughed at the absurdity. "Who said I wanted a rebellion?" His laughter increased, and Dario glimpsed the first signs of madness in his eyes. "No, I am merely paying my dues to Our Great Lord _Tajhinn-sama. _For destroying my father's generation and mine. For _crippling_ all old world demons who knew the call for blood and answered it!" His voice rose to an inconsolable roar. "I will repay him _thrice_ fold for the taint of humiliation that now haunts my once proud race! Even if it means destroying them all!"

_He's gone blind with madness!_ This was not the lord he had taught with the honor of a bethshima. Even before the failed coup, even before the challenge to his authority, Shiro had long ago stopped being the prized student he remembered.

"How the mighty have fallen," Dario whispered in disbelief. And Shiro had wholeheartedly agreed.

"Oh yes. How the mighty _have_ fallen. Even the great bethshima race no longer has pure blood among their ranks."

Dario narrowed his eyes. That reference most certainly was not lost to him. "Where's the boy?"

Shiro smiled. "He wasn't fit to be a bethshima."

Dario's eyes darkened, and a shadow of animosity immediately blanketed the old warrior. He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white. The chain in his hand rattled with his rage. "That was for _me_ to decide, not _you_!"

With a grief-stricken cry, Dario threw the heavy weight in Shiro's direction as the six remaining orbs rushed the man without thought. The weight wrapped around Shiro's raised cane, and before the bethshima could wretch his weapon back, the tip of the cane was deeply wedged into the ground, the chain weight tangled around the lacquered metal sheath, and the silver oni handle gone from its perch.

Dario took in a strangled breath, blood pooling around the corners of his lips before spilling down the sides of his chin. The six globes had been destroyed, and his former student now stood before him.

He looked down in shock at the man who'd slain him. His hair was slicked back, pressed firmly against his skull as if by a rush of constant water. His warm winter coat, protecting the tanned attire of a nobleman, flowed to a stop around his shins. His one ungloved hand, recently burned, held firmly the ornate handle of his cane above his teacher's chest, where the concealed sword had pierced through Dario's heart, just as he had taught him.

Shiro looked up at his former teacher, his eyes dark with disappointment. "And you are no longer fit to be called the Godfather of War."

He slid the thin sword out of Dario's chest, the silver handle of the oni and the blood that newly covered the blade glistening in the waning sun. Dario dropped down onto his knees, the life within his eyes slowly dimming.

Shiro turned to leave, then stopped, remembering something. "Oh that's right." With one clean strike, Dario's head fell to the ground. "Bethshimas can't be killed through the heart either."

* * *

Outside of the small constructed dimension, the world shimmered in the eyes of those who were there. And when it stopped, horror assaulted their souls in the form of smeared blood and a severed head. 

Panic struck all mortals present as two beings suddenly appeared in the midst of carnage and death.

Gammon watched as humans ran, scrambling to clear the streets while others, in their sick fascination over death, remained paralyzed where they stood. A car skidded to a halt in front of him. The driver had fallen out of his car in his haste to get away while the woman in the passenger seat kept screaming as she stared into the phantom demon's ivory mask.

"Gammon." He turned to his master's call. "Shut that woman up." A slight smile of irritation played across his lips as he took out a handkerchief and began to clean the blood off of his sword. "In fact… shut them all up."

Gammon gave a slight nod of pleasure. "As you wish, Master."

Blackness bled out from where the phantom demon stood, spreading rapidly until every mortal present was standing over a sea of shadows. At once, shadow hands from the abyss reached out to grab them by the ankles, grab children by the waist, women by the hair, and cars where they stood idle with their frightened passengers. The screams of panic reached a new height, but were swiftly stifled as those black hands pulled them through the inky darkness, enveloping each witness until not one remained.

Silence was their only company.

Shiro wiped the last of Dario's blood off of his blade as the blackness returned to Gammon once again. "Much better."

He strode over to where the rest of his cane stood imbedded in the floor, and with rather great consideration for the weight wrapped around the round sheath, untangled his cane from the chained weight. Once done, he wretched the black cane free of the ground and replaced the thin blade within its depths, the oni handle clicking into place.

Without reverie, Shiro picked up the old bethshima's head by its long white hair and tossed it to Gammon. The phantom demon was quite surprised.

"Keep this for now," Shiro smiled at his subordinate's discomfort. Though a traitor, Gammon still held respect for his elders, even his enemies. _Good._ "A few unexpected tasks have been added to our agenda. Be prepared."

"Yes, Master."

Shiro nodded in approval. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He twirled his cane as he walked, a far too happy smile on his face. "I have one more person I must pay my respects to."

* * *

"Gramps! I'm home!" 

"Ah," the old man stood up from his armchair as Ryo closed the front door behind him and began to untie his shoes. "You're back rather early."

The boy raised a dark eyebrow at his grandfather. He laughed. "What are you talking about? The sun's setting."

Grandfather Sanada returned his grandson's warm smile. "Well, so it is."

"Any messages for me?" Ryo asked as he headed for his room.

"Nope. But I'll tell you if some young woman calls you to steal you away again."

Ryo paused, grinning sheepishly, remembering Laura's phone call just the other day. "Gomen. It won't happen again."

His grandfather gave a grunt of a reply, but the boy knew that he wasn't truly mad about it. Smirking one last time at his old man, Ryo opened the door to his room and quietly shut it behind him.

He flicked on the light switch, bright blue eyes scanning his room for any movement, any signs of her. It was late, regardless of the fact this was the usual time he got home.

Taking a tentative step forward, Ryo softly called out her name. "Yume? Yume, are you here?"

A rustling came from underneath his bed and Yume's head peeked out from its side. Her lips slowly opened into a beautiful smile. "Ryo!"

He tossed his school bag on his bed and plopped down after it, just as Yume pulled herself out from underneath the bed. "Shh!" he hushed her with a finger to his lips, though his broad grin belied the seriousness of his plea. "My grandfather."

She covered her mouth in understanding, then giggled silently as she folded her arms on the edge of Ryo's bed and rested her chin on them. Ryo got more comfortable on his stomach, leaning the weight of his upper body on his folded arms. She bashfully kept her eyes up on him, as he reached a shaking hand out and touched a lock of pink hair.

"You're hair's still normal."

"I'm healing," was her answer.

Ryo's attention was then drawn to her left arm. He pulled his hand away from her face to gingerly touch the bandages that were now frozen to her skin. "How is it?"

"Coming along," Yume smiled. "It should be fine by tonight."

Ryo nodded in relief. He was glad. But the mere reminder of her injury, of the night just before, brought a grim frown to his lips.

Yume's thin eyebrows knitted together in worry. "Ryo?" She frowned when he smiled at her, again evading her questions with his innocent charm.

She was about to pursue the matter further when the snowflake pendant around her neck flashed once before growing hot. Yume took a sharp intake of breath before she pulled the pendant away from her chest only to have it fall back into place, the charm too hot for her delicate ice touch.

"Hot!" she hissed, trying to back away from it.

"Wait." Ryo urged her to stay still, both teenagers keeping their voices low as Ryo reached for the pendant around Yume's neck and cupped it in his palm.

It _was_ hot. But only as hot as a metal seat basking in the summer heat for half the day. Nothing Ryo couldn't handle. Shielding Yume's pale skin from the touch of her necklace with his own hand, Ryo reached around to the back of her neck and released the clasp. The chain fell easily into his hands, and he set the trinket on his bed, where both of them stared at it in bewilderment.

Ryo raised a questioning brow. "What was that about?"

Yume took in a deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly, absently rubbing the skin right beneath her collar bones. "Kurumi."

Ryo's eyebrow seemed to pitch higher. "Who?"

"Kurumi," Yume repeated the name again. "He's the one who made the necklace what it is. The illusions and all." The pendant flickered with a red light. Yume cautiously moved to touch it.

Ryo grabbed her hand and held it. "It'll burn you." Yume smiled softly at the boy's consideration as he touched the face of the snowflake himself. It was warm, no longer the scorching hotness of earlier. The red light continued to blink in and out.

Slowly, not wanting to, Ryo released Yume's hand.

"Thank you," she murmured. Ryo blushed a bit at her simple words.

Yume softly pressed her fingers over the pendant, feeling the warmth spread over her fingers more on an energy level than the physical. Her thin lips fell into a frown. _This is Kurumi's signature aura… _Her frown deepened. The man was feeding her a direct link to his spiritual energy, possibly from some sister device he had made with her necklace for this very purpose. But something was definitely wrong._ Kurumi never wants people reading him._

The light pulsed more urgently, as if sensing her hesitation, and whatever reserve she had, she realized that this was a special case, and the redhead would never turn over his most private thoughts unless it were very important.

She closed her eyes and reached out.

The instant her energy touched the pendant's, images from the most recent moments of Kurumi's memory flooded into Yume's soul. She gasped and snapped her hand away. But it was too late. The damage had been done. And tears had sprung from the young demon's eyes.

"Oh my god, Maki…" She shuddered, eyes wide in terrified grief over what had happened to her friend. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…"

Ryo had half pulled himself off the bed to reach her, grasping her shoulders to steady her sobs. "Yume!" he called, them more softly, pleading, "Yume… what happened?"

She fervently shook her head, wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. But they kept coming. Ryo persisted. "Something happened to Kurumi? Maki?" She nodded her head, but still could not speak.

Ryo slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed so now he was sitting in front of Yume's kneeling form. His hands, so much larger than hers, lightly took hold of her palms and guided them away from her face. She jerked her hands away, shaking her head again, but Ryo soothed her softly with his voice. "Shh."

He placed his hands on either side of her head, and leaned over till their foreheads touched. His closeness forced her to look at him, to calm herself and breathe as she stared into his too blue eyes. "Calm down," he whispered, and she nodded against his forehead. "You need to get to them, right?" She nodded again, biting down on her upper lip as another sob began to resurface. "Okay, go out the window and wait for me. We'll take White Blaze. We'll get you to them, alright?" She nodded again.

"Okay." He kissed her softly on her forehead and pulled away, but not before smiling at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright. You'll see."

Yume watched him go, wiping at her moist face, even as more tears began to fall anew, but for a different reason. She let out a half laugh, half cry as she picked up her pendant, now cool and dull to the touch, and rose to her feet. _Oh Ryo…_ Her normal cheer began to return to her at the thought of him.

_How easy it is for me to love you.

* * *

_

Telepathy, when you don't know what you're doing, is a hit or miss art.

Luckily, Cye had hit. And Rowen was a genius.

Rowen was walking quietly down the sidewalk, to passersby, seeming to be just another solitary teenager, heading home from school. But Rowen wasn't heading home. And he wasn't alone.

—_So everything's okay?—_ Rowen asked, slowing his pace.

_—As far as okay goes for us.—_ Meaning everyone was alive. It was good enough for him. —_I can't believe you._—

Rowen smirked. He could imagine Cye shaking his head at that moment. —_What?—_ he asked innocently over the telepathic link. —_No one said mastery over telepathy was dependent on the spiritual awareness of its user. Just the amount of energy and focus._—

_—And we all know you have an abundance of both._—

Rowen grinned. —_Don't we all?_—

The first time he had heard Cye earlier that day, his voice had been strong with the adrenaline of panic. And except for the fact that the message delivered was extremely vague (_because_ the boy was so panicked), it was a very good commute for a first time telepathic commuter. Later, when Rowen had made a response back to Cye, (and rightfully scared the crap out of him), asking for him clarify what the hell was going on, Torrent's spiritual voice, not to Strata's surprise, was a faint, sometimes broken, whisper, no longer empowered with the urgency of before. It was only after Rowen bombarded him with question after question about what had happened to Sage, asking for every minute detail, had his voice grown clear out of irritation and forced practice.

Needless to say, Cye was now fluent in the art of telepathy as Rowen was. At least with each other.

_—How far are you?_—

—_Less than three blocks. Why? You need me there now?—_ Rowen asked, a hint of humor coloring his voice.

—_I shouldn't,—_ came the brunette's weary reply. —_Just find Ryo for me. I don't think he heard. Kento already left a message on my answering machine, since he didn't know how to answer back._—

Rowen smirked. —_I'll teach him how before he gets there. How's that?—_

—_God, if you're able to do that I'll cook you an eight course meal._—

—_I'm holding you to that._—

He felt the mental link blink shut; once again he was alone with his thoughts. But not for long. Rowen did enjoy a challenge.

Concentrating, trusting his body's memory to guide him to Cye's apartment without thought, Rowen searched down the link of the armors, finding the vibrant orange color of the bearer of Hardrock. With a playful smile, Rowen established a mental link between the two armors and spoke. —_Hey, Kento._—

—_WAAAAAA!_—

Rowen physically flinched as if he had been struck, a passing couple eyeing the boy cautiously as he shook his head. The telepathic link he had established with Kento only moments before had been severed, out of his own surprise, and his companion's. Rowen could only imagine how the Chinese boy reacted, wherever he was.

Taking a deep breath, Rowen tried again. —_Kento?_—

What he sensed on the other end of the link would be what one would equate to static. He felt Kento attempt to reply back, but only small bursts of sound came through, barely enough to make out a decent syllable with. _So the lesson begins,_ Rowen thought to himself. —_First of all, Kento. Stop. Just listen and follow my directions, and maybe we can hold a _passable_ conversation on our way to Cye's place._—

He felt the remnants of a grumble flitter through before the line was calm, as if no one were waiting on the other end. Rowen continued. —_First, find where I am. Once you can see my aura's position in your mind, find where you are in relation to that. Okay?—_ He paused for a moment, giving Kento ample time to follow through. —_Alright then imagine a line, like a telephone wire, connecting the both of us. Like how we did this morning when we restored our armors. Just imagine pushing yourself mentally to where I am. Imagine that connecting line. And whatever you want to say, imagine it traveling down that line to me._—

—_…know how the hell you expect me to pull something like that?—_ Kento's voice broke in, annoyed and very frustrated.

Rowen smiled. —_You just did._—

There was an appropriate pause on the other end. —_…You can hear me?—_ Kento asked, then more to himself, —_Did he hear me call him a smuck?_—

The archer's eyes went flat. —_I did now,—_ he replied. —_Just the thoughts you _want_ me to here, Kento._—

Kento cursed through the link, not meant for Rowen's ears either.

He sighed. Teaching Kento how to shield was a lesson he'd rather save for another day. But he was proud of today's achievements. The chief strategist of the Ronins wondered if he could establish a three-way link with Kento and Cye. _Well, it's not that difficult. Just stretch out my aura to Cye, have Kento do the same, and we'll have a perfect triangle_. It was exactly like what they had done that morning at the ritual, which made it all the more easy for them.

—_So what's going on?—_ Kento's voice broke into Rowen's thoughts. —_Everyone's meeting at Cye's place?_—

—_Except Ryo. I'll reach him now._—

—_He didn't hear Cye the first time?_—

Rowen frowned. That had bothered him too. —_Maybe he was out of range. We don't know how far these things can go. But he's back in the city now. I'll be able to reach him._—

—_You don't want me to try?—_ Kento asked, eager to use his new skills.

Rowen laughed. —_Contact Cye. Tell him I taught you and that he owes me._—

—_Hey, I'm not that difficult to teach._—

Rowen rolled his eyes, but smiled. —_See you soon._—

The link went dead, just like a phone click. He loved how his life had suddenly become so much easier. Humming to himself, nearly at Cye's apartment, he quickly found Ryo in another side of the city, stationary for the time being. —_Ryo, you there?_—

No answer. Rowen frowned, prodding the link even more. —_Ryo? Can you here me?_—

Still nothing. And upon further concentration, the archer realized that the connecting link that was to connect himself to Ryo had never reached the Ronin leader's position. In fact, it stopped almost half a mile before.

Rowen's eyebrows knitted together in a troubled expression as he tried even further to break through. Still nothing. He hadn't believed it to be possible, but the area Ryo was in was somehow deflecting his messages. _Geez__, where the hell exactly _are_ you?

* * *

_

"Is this the place?"

Yume looked over Ryo's shoulder, scanning up the quaint three story apartment complex. Dark red eyes glanced over at the scarce parking slots that lined the back of the building and spotted a bright yellow convertible. "Yeah. That's his car."

Ryo felt Yume's hands loosen around his waist as she dismounted White Blaze, taking a few steps forward before stopping to gaze at the building once again. The giant tiger gave a snort, nudging the back of Yume's hand with a wet nose.

The demon girl smiled softly at the great animal, giving his head a reassuring pat. "Oh, White Blaze, I'll be fine." The tiger whined in protest. She giggled, kneeled down in front of him, and rubbed her hands playfully through the thick mane of fur. "You're just a big worrywart, aren't you? Just like your master."

Ryo made an indignant snort, but smiled. "You sure you don't want me to go in with you?"

"I'm fine."

"You want me to wait?"

Yume smiled, got up from where she knelt on the floor and took a step towards Ryo. She bent over to the side of his face and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

She pulled away from him, her cheeks slightly red at her bold move. Ryo wasn't faring any better.

He coughed into his fist, turning his head away for a moment and scratching his head. "Well, then… I'll see you later."

Yume nodded, smiling warmly at him before giving White Blaze one last pat and, half running, made her way up the outside steps to the second floor. Ryo lingered, even after she had gone, taking in her lithe form, her _demon_ form, with her pale skin, pointed ears, and pink hair. He loved her pink hair.

"Let's go Blaze," Ryo urged. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

The tiger snorted, disbelieving, like his master, but complied anyway. Neither of their unease could be proven with solid evidence. Just a boy and his tiger, worried about his girlfriend.

* * *

The building was old and behind the times, nothing like the modern apartment complexes that were popping up like weeds all over Tokyo. In fact, the location itself was in an older part of the city, where many streets were small, fit for only walking or scooters, and where small shops and open markets, neighbors shouting over their balconies to other neighbors in conversation, and small shrines in recesses along the sidewalk to the gods were commonplace. 

As her soft heeled feet stopped in front of a faded door, paint slightly peeling from age, she vaguely wondered why, considering the man's wealth, he decided to stay here.

Rapping against the door, Yume waited for a response.

A lock clicked at the other end, and a man the age of 23 appeared in the doorframe; his red hair and black eyes staring down at the petite girl in front of him. He wore a pair of khakis and a black dress shirt that was unbuttoned halfway and stained with splotches of blood. His hands, Yume noted with growing alarm, also had dried blood on them. She feared for the worse.

Kurumi motioned for her to get inside, and she obediently followed. Despite the haggard look she had seen on his face, he still had a hardness about him that did not encourage her to question him.

She waited as he closed the front door, then ushered the girl into his bedroom without a word. The short braid at the nape of his neck swished across his shoulder blades like a flicker of flames.

Kurumi allowed her to step in before him, and Yume shuffled into the half lit room, then stopped barely two steps in, seeing Maki's prone form lying on the full sized bed. Images of the usually spirited boy being dragged, half dying, through the streets of Tokyo resurfaced in her memory.

She forced them brusquely away and approached the side of the bed. He was asleep, she hoped, lying shirtless and half covered by a light blanket. His eyebrows were lowered in an expression of discomfort. Bandages were wrapped around his shoulder and chest, and to her surprise, there was no blood on them save for a few smudges on the surface that did not look like it came from beneath the wrappings.

"I cauterized the wound," Kurumi said from the doorway, as if hearing her thoughts. Yume blinked, then examined Maki's chest again. Sure enough, she found a few burn marks peeking out from underneath the bandages. "He was losing too much blood."

Yume nodded absently.

"Can you heal him?"

"Yes," she said. "But, I'm a little rusty. I haven't done it often."

Kurumi nodded, then left her to her work, half closing the door behind him.

Yume shuddered and self consciously wrapped her arms around herself. _Cauterization?_ She could almost hear Maki's screams as Kurumi closed the wound over his heart by searing it shut. She suddenly felt cold, wanting Ryo's arms around her instead of her surrogate brother lying unconscious in front of her.

She never imagined she'd end up using healing magic on Maki. Ever.

* * *

The living room of Cye's apartment was strangely vacant, aside from Laura, when Rowen arrived on the scene. He had just reached Ryo moments before, and the Ronin leader was now on his way. He imagined that he and Kento would be arriving at the same time. 

Laura looked him up and down, a scowl permanently on her face as she let him in. "You're late."

Rowen scratched the back of his head and looked askance. "Cye's message wasn't exactly telling."

She sighed and sat herself at one of the empty seats at the dining table. "S'alright," she said. "Not that we could have done much anyway."

"Where are they?"

"Sage is taking a bath."

"And Cye?"

"He's in there with him."

Rowen raised a _very_ questioning eyebrow.

Laura cut off his speculations with a curt eyebrow raise of her own, daring him to say what was on his mind. Apparently, the actual circumstances surrounding the whole bathtub thing were far more serious to her to make jokes at.

Rowen backed off, finding it wise to let Kento take the shot for that one and waited for her to explain.

With what surprisingly sounded like distaste, Laura said, "He's healing Sage's wounds through water."

"Well that's rather convenient."

"He's not using his armor to do it."

"Oh." A pause. "Hn. That's…"

"Completely impossible."

"Right." Rowen was at a loss for words. "Is that why you're angry?"

At this, Laura sighed, leaning her chin against her upraised hand. The harshness from her face lifted. "Not really angry. More like really, really concerned," she explained, then began telling Rowen what had happened before he had arrived.

* * *

_"So what's the verdict?"_

_Laura frowned, kneading the skin right above Sage's shoulder blades. Which would not help solve his condition, but it did help Laura think, oddly enough. And she found a few knots that needed to be worked out of his shoulders. _

_"You came in direct contact with the edges of that other dimension?" she asked, wanting to confirm._

_Sage nodded briefly, doing very well not to flinch under Laura's prodding fingers. But it did hurt. "Several times."_

_"Was it always your back that hit?"_

_He shook his head. "The back of my legs too." _

_She allowed him to pull away from her, bending over in his chair to pull up the edge of one of his pant legs. Laura knelt down on the floor to examine his calf. Sure enough, the same dark coloring that stretched across his back also ran down the pale skin of his legs. _

_She stood back up from the floor. "Humans aren't meant to come in contact with the ends of a dimension. In fact, the ends of a dimension don't naturally have tangible walls."_

_"What happens when humans do touch them?" Cye asked. He was standing a step behind Laura, slightly out of the way as the ninja continued her examination. He seemed to have his mind preoccupied elsewhere, a faint, but apparent, crossed expression on his face. He'd put forth his best effort to appear fine._

_"They die," Laura answered with a smirk. "But in our case, they just get bad burns on their aura, like these."_

_"That due to the armor?"__ Sage asked, releasing his pant leg and twisting around in his chair to look at her._

_"Actually, the armor should have prevented the burns as well. Not the pain," she added, "But the burns. But you were in sub armor half the time." She twirled her finger, motioning for Sage to turn back around, then brushed up the hairs on the back of his neck to get a better look. "They're not that bad. A really strong aura cleansing should get rid of them."_

_"You can do that?"_

_Laura raised an eyebrow at Cye, who still only seemed to be dropping in and out of the conversation as if his attention were split. Laura ignored it, for now. "I can, but I don't really have a natural ability for it. Not really, anyway," she answered, then frowned at the back of Sage's head. "I need my stuff at home."_

_Sage turned around in his seat again, this time glaring. "You're not going without Cye." _

_"And I'm not leaving without someone here to stay with you," Laura countered, her gaze turning to ice. They had had this argument before, barely five minutes ago. Neither one of them had won then, and they definitely weren't going to now._

_Cye__ sighed to himself, placing his hands on his hips. He had just finished his conversation with Rowen and was now fully back into the swing of things, much to his chagrin._

_"Then I guess we're waiting till one of the other guys show up," Sage began._

_"I am not waiting," Laura said decisively and turned on her heels. _

_Sage rose from his seat to stop her from going, but Cye placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Ease up, mate. I got this." He turned his head to Laura. "Will it kill you to wait a few moments? Rowen is almost here."_

_Laura turned back, anger flashing on her face. "Do you think I need an escort?" She stopped her tirade short._

_"No," Cye answered carefully. "But considering our recent luck with any one of us being left alone, I think there's a legitimate reason as to why we should stay in pairs. And why are you staring at me like that?"_

_"Cye."__ Laura gestured slowly to the young man. "Lift your hand."_

_Confused, Cye turned to stare at his hand before he realized that it was glowing blue. He snapped his hand away, and where his palm had touched the tan-like burns on the blonde's bare shoulder, the skin had returned to Sage's normal color. _

_Cye__ looked from Sage to Laura then back to his hand, which was no longer outlined by the soft glow. But something else on his personage was._

_Through the whiteness of his school uniform, a subdued glow of aquamarine in the shape of an oval glowed behind the fabric right at the center of his chest. Cye slowly reached inside of his shirt and pulled out the locket, watching as the glow intensified, as if signifying to its wearer that its time was now.

* * *

_

"So you're saying that," Rowen began after a considerable pause, "Cye's sudden boost of power, that _everyone_ has been noting but no one bothered to mention—"

"You knew?"

The boy shrugged. "Didn't have enough evidence to prove it," he said. "Anyway, that his power is coming from a locket that suddenly appeared since the Kanaji battle?"

"I'm _assuming_ he's had it since then," Laura corrected. "But I only saw it yesterday. And yes, his power is coming from the locket. And _it_ seems to like him immensely. It wouldn't work unless he was on the other end."

Hence why Cye was currently in the bathroom, dangling a locket half submerged in water over the edge of the bathtub and looking pointedly in the opposite direction. The ninja girl had the foresight, when preparing the bath, to add bubbles to it, but she doubted that would have lessened the awkwardness between the two boys.

"'_It_,' as in the locket?" Laura nodded. "You're not suggesting it's sentient?"

"Actually, I'm suggesting it's a rune."

"Oh. That makes perfect sense," he said before his brain finally caught up with the rest of the conversation. Rowen paused. "Say that again?"

"I'll admit, I'm guessing. Unfortunately, I doubt I'm wrong."

"It's a _rune_? As in capital letters, Rune, like the Darkness Rune? The one you wear around your neck?"

"_Lovely_ sense of humor, Rowen."

"I'm just saying," he said defensively. "The oracle readings your clan did didn't say anything about another rune."

"The oracle readings of my clan were notoriously vague and have proven time and time again to be completely unhelpful till the last minute," Laura countered with bitter irony. "I didn't find out till later, and on my own, mind you, that this," she pulled the rune out from under her shirt and let it dangle from her fingers, "represented darkness as an _element_, and not the devil as the symbol suggests."

"So you _have_ been entertaining the notion that there are more runes out there. On the line of reasoning that elements can't exist without their counterparts."

Laura fiddled with the chain of her pendant. She decided not to mention how she and Cye had reacted to that jolt of power on the walk over. Actually, she was very content on ignoring that it ever happened at the moment, for acknowledging it would mean that Cye really wore an elemental rune around his neck, and the power that their respective charms had reacted to was, in fact, the presence of another rune. The whole notion, becoming more solid as she thought about it, made her feel ill.

"It _could_ be a rune," she said carefully, retracting her previous argument, if just for her own sanity. "It could very well not be. But what _does_ bother me is that Cye _does_ have a very powerful trinket in his possession and that someone _did_ give it to him." Laura frowned. "Or it found its way to him. Neither possibility is assuring."

"Why don't you want it to be a rune?" Rowen demanded, finding her caution over her _own_ suggestion irritating, if not unnerving.

Laura took a deep breath, fidgeting with her rune a moment longer before letting it fall back around her neck. "Let's pretend it _is_ a rune." She held up two fingers in front of her. "Aside from mine and Cye's, there has to be a counter element to my rune," she held up another finger. "Which is light, or holy, or… _god_." She shook her head. "Aside from _that_, there has to be a counterpart to Cye's, which is fire, if his is indeed the Water Rune. And if Water and Fire exist, you have to add to the lot, Earth and Air, because these particular elements don't exist in pairs, but as a quartet."

In total, she was holding both hands in front of her, six fingers raised. "Now, assuming that Cye is the only one out of the five of you who gets a rune," she took away two fingers, "that leaves us with four rune bearers unaccounted for. Four people we don't know. Don't know where they are, don't know if they can use their runes, or if they're even on our _side_." She dropped her hands on the table and looked at Rowen very seriously. "Do you _really_ want to deal with that kind of trouble?"

He got the point. It wasn't even a hit or miss, fifty-fifty chance. It was split four ways between a powerful ally, a gung-ho trainee, a really deadly foe, or dead weight if it were a normal accidentally dragged in with the lot of them. And there was only one type of person they needed at the moment.

With their luck, they'd probably get all four.

"Possible trouble," Rowen agreed. "But also possible opportunity. I'll admit though," he added after seeing the look Laura was giving him, "the odds aren't favorable."

"That's why I _don't_ want it to be a rune," Laura emphasized. "Give Cye _anything_ else, just not an object directly linked to mine. We don't have time to sort through stuff like this, no matter how nice allies who actually know what's going on would be."

"You really don't want to take that risk?"

"Whether or not I _want_ to is irrelevant," Laura sighed, resting her cheek against the back of her hand and turning away from Rowen. "It's not like I can make Cye's locket not into a rune if it were one. I'm just rattled, really."

"About today."

"About the last _couple_ of days."

"Then we should really hope it's a rune."

Laura raised an eyebrow at Rowen. "You really want to add to my stress?"

"No," the boy replied innocently before grinning. "Just hoping for an informant, is all."

Laura narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out exactly what was going on in that blue head of his when, from down the hall, there was a distinct click of a door being opened. Steam billowed out of the open door for a moment before it closed again behind a red-faced Cye. It was hard to tell if it were due to the steam or… something else.

Rowen decided it was something else. "So… how was it?" he asked with the right lilt in his voice to make Cye's complexion color just by the implication more than any real act that might have occurred.

The brunette walked up to the dining table, and Rowen, wisps of steam rising from his body as it cooled down to room temperate. He gave the archer one of his sweetest smiles and said cheerfully, "If you say one word of this to Ryo or Kento, or if you have and I find out, _guess_ where I'm going to stick your arrow?"

The answer came to him, quite clearly, and in a flash of colorful imagination. Rowen forced a smile. "Sure, Cye. Um, I—I'll remember that."

"Good boy."

In an instant, that cheeky smile was gone from his face, and he looked more like himself, plopping heavily down in an empty seat across from Laura. He craned his neck against the backrest and stayed that way.

"Did you get rid of them?" Laura asked after a deliberated moment.

"Mm," he replied to the ceiling. "I couldn't really tell with the lighting in the bathroom. But I'm pretty sure the marks are gone."

Laura nodded, deciding to check when Sage got out of the bathroom.

"By the way—"

There was a knock on the door.

"Kento's here."

Rowen bit on his bottom lip and made a move for the door, trying to hide his guilt. He now knew what Cye was doing with his time as Sage was healing. He was trying to get Kento to shut up.

A busy signal had now been added to his list of 'things to develop for telepathic use.'

That, and a code of etiquette.

* * *

Yume had emerged from the bedroom tired, but a bit happier than when she had first walked in. The smell of newly brewed coffee told her that Kurumi was in the kitchen. 

Sure enough, the redhead was pouring himself a cup, sporting a fresh set of clothes and a small towel around his shoulders. His hair was still damp and unbraided from his shower.

He raised an eyebrow at her when she stopped in front of the dining counter and took up a seat on one of three high stools. He held up the pitcher of coffee. Yume declined and he set the pitcher back on the brewer.

"I've healed the wound," Yume announced, though she felt it unnecessary. Kurumi knew she would have healed the wound, completely at that. He was the type of guy who knew when people got things done before they even finished them.

Still, to his credit, he gave the girl an appreciative nod and sipped his coffee.

There was a collective moment of silence that you get when both people present were locked in their own thoughts. Yume, despite knowing she had healed Maki's body, was wondering if he'd ever wake up.

A tap against her left arm brought her out of her musings, and to her surprise, Kurumi was next to her, his back leaning against the countertop with one elbow casually resting on the tiled surface nearest to her. He lowered the mug in his right hand, steam rising from the still freshly hot liquid, then tapped Yume's wound again with his left. "Where'd you get that?"

Yume touched her bandages at the mention of it, but was finding it difficult to reply.

Kurumi took another sip of his coffee, then, without reservation, downed the rest of the cup and set it on the counter with an audible thump. "You're not on duty." Meaning, because she wasn't on assignment, she shouldn't have received such a wound in the first place.

Yume looked down guiltily. "I know."

"Does Tajhinn know?"

Yume shook her head.

Kurumi frowned, or rather, his frown remained there. He rarely had anything to smile at. This particular atmosphere didn't encourage him either.

"Go back to the castle, Yume. Tell Tajhinn what happened, then ask for asylum within the castle walls."

Yume's head shot up from where she was carefully staring at the marble patterns on the countertop. _Asylum?_ She looked up at Kurumi and found that the man was staring away from her, out at the expanse of his living room. "But why? I didn't—"

"Just do it!" he snapped, turning to glare at her.

Yume froze upon meeting his gaze. The normally black eyes were starting to show color, an increasing lightness that gleamed in his irises. The black Chinese bracelet around the man's wrist was going through the same transformation.

The demon-girl scrambled off of her stool. "O-Okay," she replied shakily, then backed against the front door before opening it and shuffling out in a hurry. Her retreating footsteps grew faint before they couldn't be heard through the apartment walls anymore.

Kurumi stared at the closed door a moment longer, as if, by chance, Yume would be there once again. When it didn't happen, he palmed his mug and pushed himself off the counter.

"Nice of you to place her out of harms way."

Kurumi threw back his mug in the direction of the newcomer and pushed himself backwards, drawing his left arm back, the beads around his wrist already a dark, crystalline red as he called upon his flames.

The ceramic mug was hardly any defense against a fully tempered rapier, and it smashed to pieces against the weight of the double-bladed sword, its owner rushing the man with a speed that could only be cursed onto the demonic.

Kurumi braced his bare feet against the carpet and thrust his palm forward, just as his blond attacker grabbed his hand and flipped the hilt of his sword.

There was a thud and a curse as Kurumi's back slammed against his front door. He gritted his teeth in annoyance. His left arm was pinned above his head by his attacker's own left hand. The man's other hand, gloveless and burnt, held the hilt of his sword off to the right side of Kurumi's face, the base of the blade pressed ever menacingly against the redhead's neck.

However, Kurumi's right hand was free and radiating an ungodly light that matched his bracelet and his now, red irises. Index and middle fingers pressed against the space right beneath the finely dressed man's ribs, Kurumi was ready to release another blast of fire straight into his gut. Behind them, the blonde's top hat was burning happily on the ground.

All in all, it was a perfect standstill. Aside from one small detail.

Shiro couldn't be killed with one blow.

The blonde leaned in closer to Kurumi's face and smirked. "Hello there, Leo." His whispered words suggested an intimacy that made the redhead's face contort in rage. "A _pleasure_ to see you again."

"Get _off_ me."

He jabbed his fingers into Shiro's chest and the blade was pressed harder against his neck. A small line of blood started to well up against the blade and slide down to Shiro's fingers. The blond man tsked.

"Now, now," he warned good-naturedly. "We've danced this tango before, and you know how it turns out. You do me a favor, and I'll keep one of your friends alive."

"Right," Kurumi grounded out. "_One_ of my friends, meaning you'll kill the other one."

"Now that's entirely up to you. I'm willing to negotiate. But I do wish you'd lower your hand. I think it's searing through my vest."

Kurumi glared at him.

"Come now, you know I won't kill you." Shiro smiled, then leaned in even closer, into the man's unbound hair, and breathed in his freshly washed scent. His blue eyes turned a golden yellow and his pupils shrunk into almond slits. "I rather fancy you alive." He nipped at Kurumi's ear, and it took an extreme amount of fierce control not spear Shiro through the stomach or to pull away, and the blonde man knew it. He smiled. "To torment, that is."

Shiro had suddenly released him and now stood a good few steps into his living room, his sword already sheathed in its' cane disguise as he glanced about the room. "Nice place you've got here," he said. His eyes were back to their light blue color. "Seems you're doing well for yourself."

A warning behind the almost flippant words. Shiro would take it all away the moment he crossed him.

"What do you want?" Kurumi demanded, raising a hand to the shallow cut on his neck.

The blonde flashed a wide grin, the one he'd often use when he knew he'd won. "I just need you to deliver something for me."

A giant length of chain suddenly appeared in Shiro's hand. Kurumi recognized it immediately.

"Make sure Tajhinn gets this," Shiro dropped Dario's weapon on the floor, the weight making a muffled thump against the carpet. "With my deepest condolences, of course."

Kurumi looked from the weapon on the floor to Shiro, a dark scowl marring his features. "I can't do that. You _know_ I can't do that."

"Do I really?" the man asked, as if slightly annoyed. "We haven't seen each other for four years and you expect, just because I know where you live, that I know about your fallout with the BlackGuard?" His smile was nasty, curled up in a bastard's grin. "Do say hello to Minerva for me. I had been looking forward to seeing the two of you wed."

He bent over and picked up his charred hat, examining it before dusting it off and frowning. "Such a disappointment, that was."

The space behind Shiro morphed into a black hole as the man gracefully placed his top hat back on his head and tapped his cane once against the carpet before giving a grand old gentleman's bow. "Well then, as always Leo, I look forward to working with you again."

And then he was alone, with an omen of death glorified by chains at his feet and a message of war eagerly waiting to be delivered by his not-so-eager parched lips. Kurumi cursed violently and snapped his hand away from his neck. It was covered in blood and glowing withthe fire of his anger.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:  
I just realized the amount of people who will be (or are already) mad at me, especially since I got so many Dario responses. But I _did_ love him. Just Shiro's a bastard. But I love him too as a character, but not like the way I love Dario. For one, I'd never hug Shiro, for he'd do one of two things (a) stab me or (b) feel me up. …Actually, he'd do both. **:cough:** Anyway…

They'll probably be one more update after this before school starts for me again. Then anything goes. But I was rather good at keeping a page a day last quarter, so I may be able to manage this time, except come my month of finals. **:sigh:**

Well, everything's sort of winding down for now. Maki's not dead. Sage is safe. And the guys are having a very colorful time mastering telepathy. Ryo and Yume's relationship is steadily growing, lending itself to much explaining and further complications later.(I'm _really_ going to have fun with that.) Cye most likely is going to meet Nancy again sometime soon and we have another person who will most likely partake in the fight: Kurumi a.k.a. Leo a.k.a. former 6th Rank Officer of the BlackGuard. How'd you like Leo, BTW? I'm sure Panthera was pleased. **:wink:**

Oh! And the plot actually got clearer with the intro of the bad guy. At least… I think so. How'd you like Shiro, BTW? He's a dirty demon. Dirty dirty…

There were far too many yaoi jokes in this chapter than what I am used to. **:sweatdrop:**

And I do apologize if my style of writing had suddenly become overly sarcastic and witty in comparison of the last chapter that I had posted barely a week ago. I have a little bit of _Good Omens_ still in my system. Actually, a lot, in fact, evidence being the large overuse of italics for emphasis in dialogue and the roundabout but extremely _logical_ conversation between Laura and Rowen. **:sweatdrop:**

Ucchan


	53. AW: Pledges and Promises

Actors Wanted  
_Pledges and Promises  
_(Day 22)  
By: Little Ucchan

There are few moments in a boy's life that can be considered purely blissful. And if you happened to be a Ronin warrior, those moments were few and far between. And if you happened to be Sage, take that number and reduce it to a fourth.

But at the moment, when left alone to his bath that Laura had kindly prepared for him, he felt bliss. He felt it because absolutely nothing was on his mind. Just bubbles, steam, and the calming lap of water against his skin.

Then there was a knock on the door, and the only female voice in their group filtered to his ears. "You alright?" Laura asked.

For a moment, he contemplated whether or not him staying silent would equate to a 'yes.' "M'fine," he spoke at last, a bit amused that his voice was a bit slurred. Hot baths were good for the body. Hot baths and bubbles. He'd have to remember to ask Laura what she'd put in here. It was doing wonders. "Why?"

"The rest of the guys are here," she announced. "We're just waiting on you."

For the record, the average feeling of bliss lasts for five seconds or less.

Sage laid still, thinking. If you asked what, the list would have been enormous. But all of them were important; all of which he'd been trying to escape from since he had left the battlefield. He peered through the light haze of steam to the fresh set of clothes folded neatly on top of Cye's laundry hamper while his had a run through the washer. They were dirty from his tumble through the street. So were Laura's, but Cye didn't have women's clothes in his closet. At least to his knowledge.

He unplugged the drain and got out of the tub, water dripping down his body to the floor drain. He dried himself with a towel, all the while thinking, wondering if what he was about to do was right. After he dried his hair and started to dress, he paused while buckling his borrowed pants, the legs an inch shorter than what he was used to, and said quietly, "Can they hear me?"

There was a pause on the other end of the door, and then a soft, "No."

"I need a favor."

She didn't say anything, but Sage felt she was listening. With a deep breath, he finished with his pants and slid on his dress shirt, "Don't question me tonight." He started to button his shirt, remembered that Laura would still want to check his back, then stopped and waited. There was no reply. "Laura?"

There was still no reply.

He stepped cautiously to the door and leaned his ear to it.

He nearly fell backwards when three large knocks banged against the door and resounded in his ear, followed by a really, painfully familiar voice. "Geez, Sage! You ain't going on a date! How long does it take you to get dressed?"

Kento.

Sage took a very deep breath and rolled his eyes skyward. Though tempting, he decided against being sarcastic and just opened the door.

The bearer of Hardrock was standing on the other side, looking very irritable if it weren't for the slight smile that played across his lips when he saw Sage. "I thought you'd be missing an arm," he said, looking the swordsman up and down to find that he was almost unscathed. Just almost.

"You know I'm not that easy to kill," came the automatic reply, and for the first time since they'd been greeting each other after battles in this fashion, his words sounded hollow. Sage brushed past Kento, hoping his friend didn't notice.

Ryo and Laura were seated next to each other at the dining table, each with a cup of tea sitting in front of them. Rowen had seated himself at the small island counter that helped box in the kitchen, and Cye was busy pouring hot water in the remaining cups. He noted, as he took a seat across from Laura, that the ninja girl flicked her gaze up to him. She cast a glance at Kento as he sat down next to Sage and then sipped her tea. He hadn't felt anything from her in that short exchange, but he knew she had heard his request and that it didn't settle well with her. The fact that she had not gotten up to check on his burns was testimony enough.

"How's your back, Sage?" Ryo asked over the rim of his mug, sharp eyes making the same inspection over Sage's health as Kento had done earlier.

"I think it's alright now," he speculated, flexing his back experimentally. "I don't feel any pain. And Cye said the burns were gone."

Laura still had not gotten up or acknowledged this. Surprisingly, Cye, when coming up to Sage and Kento's side of the table to set their cups of tea in front of them, didn't confirm Sage's statement either.

"So," Rowen began, drumming his fingers against his mug when the most obvious people present did not start the conversation. "Would anyone like to tell us what's going on?"

"Hey, I just got called here," Kento said, though he knew Rowen was not pointing a finger at him. Like the archer, he was starting to get tired of being left out of the lot of things. "Seems to me Sage needs a bodyguard. What with how many demonic battles he's been attracting as of late."

"Go flash your armor in front of the enemy," Sage answered a bit irritably. "I'm sure you'll have your fair share of battles then."

"Maybe I _would_," Kento snapped back. "If I ever _see_ the enemy."

"You guys," Ryo warned. "Don't start."

"Yeah," Rowen agreed. "We've got enough on our plate, what with Cye possibly having a rune and us still not knowing what's going on."

Conversation at the table stopped. Cye, who had been behind the island counter drinking his tea, promptly spit it out into the sink.

Laura placed a heavy head against her raised palm. "Rowen…"

"Might as well start with the heart of the matter," he reasoned.

"Waitwait_wait_!" Kento held out his hands in front of him. "Cye has a _what_?"

"A rune."

"We _think_ it's a rune," Laura corrected pointedly. "There's no proof."

"Um, you guys."

"I think there is. Since neither of you make speculations without some credible source already in place."

"That would have been a nice compliment, Sage, but right now it's a real _bother_."

"Hey, you guys—"

"_What_ is your problem?"

"Like you don't know _already_?"

"Here we go again…"

"Hey, love birds. Keep your quarreling down to a minimum."

"_Excuse_ _me?_"

"GUYS!"

Ryo sighed in exasperation once he had everyone's attention and gestured towards the door. "Cye's gone."

"…What?" Kento asked after a disbelieving moment, looking first at the slightly open front door and then to the strangely vacant kitchen. "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He just up and left." Ryo leveled a hard glare at the lot of them. "Anyone here like to explain _why_ they're so testy?"

The air no longer held the tension of before, the thrown around pride, or the defensiveness. Now what hovered in the air was guilt, and tired, naked truth.

Sage sighed and ran a hand through damp, blonde hair. "Some of us don't have enough breathing space," he answered.

"While others of us have too much," Rowen finished, chewing on his bottom lip. He let it go. "And we still don't know what's going on. Even though we did gain some ground this weekend, it's not enough. And all of us are feeling it.

"We need to know who's running things, and why. If we can't gain even one step towards that, then there's no point in what we're doing. We're just wasting our time running in circles."

"But, Ro, we can't get that info." Kento kneaded his fingers together. "I think I've mentioned this before, but these demons aren't exactly capture and torture material. They'd die before telling us anything."

"The small fry, anyway."

Ryo raised an eyebrow at the archer. "Are you saying we should aim bigger?"

"I'm saying we should start playing offense instead of defense." Rowen slid down from his stool, more comfortable leaning against the kitchen island. He crossed his arms. "We restored our armors back to the level they were when we defeated Talpa, and then some. We've done our prep work, and we're ready to fight. We just need our main targets."

"Who like to avoid us at every turn," Sage commented with a sigh. "Finding our mastermind is going to take some time. We'll need informants for that."

Rowen gave Laura a meaningful look. The girl looked over at the front door for a moment before returning her gaze back at the boy. "I'll go talk to Cye about that locket," she finally agreed. "We'll see if it leads us anywhere."

"And if it's a rune?"

Laura took in a deep breath and got up. "If it's a rune, we'll find the other rune bearers. Might as well take the risk if it'll put a bit more manpower on our side."

"Nice to know you're being optimistic about it."

Laura gave the archer a cool gaze. "If we find a rune bearer who wants us dead, I'm holding you responsible for killing him. And then we're taking his rune. End of story." Rowen, for the life of him, was having a difficult time telling if she was joking or not.

"He's at the pool." Laura stopped mid-walk and turned back around. "You should give him some time to swim first," Kento continued with small shrug. "He's easier to deal with then."

She smiled at the gesture, nodding before stepping out of the apartment and closing the door softly behind her.

"You think Cye's alright?" Ryo asked after a moment's pause. "It's not like him."

"Actually, it's very like him," Kento said, finally taking a gulp of his tea. "If he's upset about something, he doesn't like people knowing about it. And if he can't avoid people knowing about it, he at least doesn't want them to actually see him upset."

"Especially in front of us." Sage tapped his fingers against the side of his teacup. "You know how he is. He doesn't like wielding power in general, and then give him something similar to Laura's rune added on top of his armor's responsibilities and well… He's having a hard time of it."

"Either way, we need to know about that locket." Rowen nodded to his best friend. "You fought the seventh assassin today, right? Is there anything from that fight that could prove helpful to us?"

_Helpful?_ That was not how Sage would classify the information he had gotten out of today's fight. Actually, it was outright problematic. "Remember what we were talking about at the hospital? How we thought it was strange for our enemies to suddenly switch from wanting to capture Laura to outright trying to kill her? And how they've suddenly become so aggressive, contrary to the demons we fought the first time around?"

"Yeah. What about?"

"It's because there's two different factions of demons warring with each other."

Kento sputtered. Ryo's eyes widened and Rowen slowly uncrossed his arms in disbelief. "_What?_"

"And we're caught in the middle."

Kento took a _deep_ breath. "Please tell me you're lying." When Sage shook his head, Kento swore severely under his breath. "We're stuck in a _turf_ war?"

"In a sense, it seems." Rowen started to massage his temples. "If what Sage says is true, then one side wants Laura alive and the other wants her dead, whether for their own reasons or just to piss off the first group." _Shit. Two enemies at the same time?_ This was going to require more consideration than he first thought. "So what happened?"

Sage didn't answer right away. It seemed as if he was having a hard time of it.

Another thought came to Rowen at that moment, and he raised his eyebrows in a mix of surprise and a sudden shock of worry. "You fought _both_?"

"Not at the same time." Somehow, Sage's answer had failed to give the kind of assurance he was hoping for. "Look," he tried again. "What happened was I ended up fighting against a demon, I'm assuming, was from the first group, the ones without the tattoos. I found out later that the only reason he fought me was to lure out the seventh assassin and execute him. I got out of it when the fight between the two of them got underway."

"So one of our enemies used you as bait to take out our other enemy and completely ignored you in the process." Rowen paused, re-crossing his arms. "Hm."

"What tattoos are you talking about?" Kento asked.

"The demon that attacked Sage and I at Kanaji had this odd, flame shaped tattoo on his arm," Ryo explained. "Are you sure that's the distinguishing mark of the second group? The assassins the other day didn't have them on their gi."

"That's because it was tattooed on their backs," Sage said distastefully.

"Um, Sage? The assassins didn't have physical bodies."

"I know."

"Oh." A pause. "Well, as long as you know…"

"This could actually work!"

Sage was too deep into the memory of the deformity of an assassin that he fought just a few hours ago to speculate what part of _anything_ they had just said could possibly be a good thing. "What are you babbling about now, Rowen?"

"Us having two enemies that hate each other." He held up two fingers and wiggled them a bit too triumphantly for what he had just said. "We could work it to our advantage."

"You mean…" Kento blinked owlishly at the boy. "Play both sides?"

"No, of course not! That'll get us killed once they find out." Rowen, however, did take a moment to consider the possibility, much to everyone's horror. "Nope," he finally said. "Too complicated. The gains' not that good either."

"So what _are_ you suggesting?"

"That we conveniently help one side take out the other." The unanimous silence was not what Rowen was expecting. "What?"

"Rowen," Ryo began very, _very_ carefully. "I think there are three things you're missing here. One," He held up a finger and started to count off. "They're demons. Two, both sides want to take Laura away, and three! _Both_ sides want us _dead_!"

"Oh come on!" Rowen waved a dismissive hand. "They only want us dead because they think we work for Talpa, but once that's clarified and they find out we've actually _killed_ him, I don't think they'd hold much of a grudge. And it's better to help the group that needs Laura alive. True, they'd still want to take her away for whatever purpose, but until they get her, they'd be working to keep her from getting killed, just like us. And besides, _this_ group, unlike the ones with the tattoos doesn't seem to have our demise at the top of their agenda list, nor are they as aggressive. In fact, most of the time, they've fought us because we happen to be in the way. If we start proving on our own to be more of a help than a hindrance, I don't see why they won't let us be."

Unanimous silence, yet again. But this time, it was because all of Rowen's rambling was starting to make sense.

Ryo rubbed his eyes into the base of his palms. "Oh, I can't believe we're going to do this…"

"It's not like we're going to go up to them and swear our allegiance to their cause," Rowen snorted. "It's just an agreement between us; we agree when presented with two targets in a fight to take out the one sporting the tattoo. They're the greater threat, because they don't care _who_ gets involved as long as they complete their mission. And, if they are the stronger of the two, it's good that we're taking them out first, while the other faction is busy with them. They'll lose a few good soldiers in this civil war, and when we end up going against them, at least it's the weaker group. I don't know about you guys, but _I_ would rather go head to head against the weaker of the two of them. And I'd rather _not_ have both sides coming to the conclusion that we're a problem that requires them to team up against _us_. We can't handle both groups at the same time."

"Who says we can't take on both groups?" Kento demanded indignantly.

"We can't." Sage sighed. "If you were present at the fight today, you'd know that we can't. If we did, at the very least, we'd turn Tokyo into a complete war zone. Just like what happened in downtown Shinjuku during the Dynasty war, except we'll have human casualties like you've never seen." He turned to his best friend and nodded. "I'd have to agree with Rowen. The first group won't kill Laura. And they're more careful about who sees them. If we fight them later, it'll be strictly between us and them. No civilians involved."

"So this is what it's come down to," Kento said. "Choosing the lesser of two evils?"

"Hey, at least we get to choose this time around." Ryo nodded. "I'm in. It'll cut down our losses and give us more options later."

"And if the side we're helping decides to attack us anyway?" Kento asked.

"It'll still buy us some time," Sage said. "Most of the demons in the first group don't seem to act outside of orders. If their leader doesn't command them to, I don't think they'll attack us."

"Unless, of course, their orders are to complete their mission at all cost." Kento frowned at the lot of them. "Am I the only one who sees that there's still a _big_ problem with this plan?"

"Surprising, since it's usually the reverse."

Kento glared at Rowen. "I'm serious."

"So am I. Look, I know it's a gamble. But it's a _calculated_ gamble. And temporary while we're gathering info and, hopefully, allies. We can't run in blind anymore. There are too many people at risk."

Kento wasn't one to put the safety of innocent people over himself. But still, the doubt of forming alliances with demons, even when said demons would not know about it or get it in writing, lingered for a few more seconds before he let out a long breath and gave up. "Alright. But I'm not going out of my way to save some demon's ass, you got that?"

Rowen smirked. "Would never dream of it."

* * *

The night was still young. The sun had barely disappeared over Tokyo's impressive skyline. But here, in the residence, night had already firmly grounded itself. 

A small figure stepped out from the glass doors that opened up into the inner courtyard of the five story apartment complex. The flat heels of her shoes tapped against the concrete as she made her way down the small scenic pathway that lead to the outdoor pools.

Laura shivered slightly as a cold whiff of air brushed by her. She rubbed her arms to drive away the cold. _It's already November._ She'd have to remember to wear warmer clothes to school.

She stopped a few steps short. The pathway ended at a dark green gate that opened up wide to a large pool, illuminated by lights beneath the water and around the pool parameter. A few of those lights also lined the path she walked, the glow making visible all floating specks of dust in the air.

It felt surreal, walking on rays of light to a pool of flawless blue.

She opened the gate and stepped through. More than halfway down the center of the pool, a ripple of water was slowly making its way across, following in the wake of a young man swimming underwater. Laura spotted Cye's clothes folded neatly on top of a lawn chair next to a clean white towel from the complex's gym. She wondered vaguely, as Cye broke the surface and touch the edge of the pool before turning back and diving in one fluid motion, if what he was wearing was indeed his boxers, or if the boy wore a pair of swim trunks under his garments just for occasions like this.

She thought of turning back at that moment to let him be for a little while longer; though she had taken up Kento's suggestion and wandered around the building for quite some time before finding the outdoor pool and then lingering some more. But Cye had already appeared at her end of the pool and had resurfaced, taking a moment to wipe the water from his face with his hand and then another to blink up at her and realize it was indeed her.

"Oh, Laura." He blinked again, then rested his arms on the edge of the pool. "What are you doing here?"

The innocent inquiry made her smile, and she crouched down on the balls of her feet, making sure her skirt fell around her legs to cover all the right places. "Just out for a stroll," she said, folding her hands in her lap and looking up at the stars. "Nice night."

"Hm," he followed her gaze up to the heavens, for a moment lost in its darkness, before resting his chin on his arms. A pool of water was starting to form underneath. "Sorry. For running out like that."

Laura shook her head. "S'alright, we weren't really much help in the matter." She chuckled slightly. "You _are_ very effective at stopping arguments, by the way."

Cye cracked a smile. "Thanks."

He pushed himself away from the edge, letting himself fully sink underwater before popping his head back up again, reveling in the feel of cool water against his face. Cye ran both hands through his hair and the auburn locks flattened back against his skull. Laura saw that he still wore the locket around his neck.

She tilted her head to the side. "Is silver waterproof?"

At the mention of it, Cye looked down at his chest. He smiled softly, but didn't answer.

Laura wasn't sure that she'd ever get Cye to talk about the locket, and for a fleeting moment, she wished she was dealing with someone else other than this calm, gentle young man. Anyone else, she could use more force than she could ever willing bring up against him.

Cye was suddenly by the edge of the pool again, a hand out reaching for hers. "C'mon. Give me your hand."

Instead of doing what he said, she shuffled a few safe steps back. "No way. _I_ don't have clothes to change back into and you're not getting me to swim in my underwear."

He laughed, loudly at that, and Laura felt herself blush. He still held out his hand, motioning for her to get closer. "Just touch the water. I want to show you something."

Still hesitant, but now a bit curious, Laura edged towards the water, kneeling down by the pool before she slowly reached over and dipped her hand in it. She didn't feel anything different, other than how crisp and refreshing the water felt. But then she did notice something. Or rather, the absence _of_ something.

"I don't smell any chlorine."

"Taste it."

Laura gave him a very odd look, but when Cye continued to grin like an excited boy with a secret on the tip of his tongue, she scooped up some water in her palm and took a sip.

She swallowed quickly to force down her shock, and when she could breathe again she looked at Cye with wide, pale eyes. "Is this real spring water?"

Cye laughed joyously, pushing himself back into the water. The locket seemed to glow with its wearer's merriment. Laura tried to repress a smile and looked back at the water again. He had done this. Whether intentional or not, Cye had changed the pool into natural, clean water. She wanted to take another sip, in fact a whole glassful. It had tasted so good and invigorating, but she resisted the urge.

"Seems like you're getting the hang of it."

"No." Cye had quite suddenly sobered up. "No, not really. It just reacts to…" He paused, then frowned. "…to what I _want_, even though _I_ don't even know I want it." There was a sense of fear behind his sea green eyes that Laura had not seen earlier but the Ronin had wrestled with before. Many, many times before. "What if I want something but… but I shouldn't have it done? And if I hurt someone with it I'd never—"

"Cye."

He looked up and found hazel colored eyes staring steadily into his own.

"Cye," she repeated his name again. "Listen to me. You'll never accidentally misuse it because every object of power, whether inherently good or evil, still reacts to its user's heart, and your heart wants nothing but good." She paused for a moment, gaze shifting to the locket again before she smiled in irony. "Besides, if you haven't been controlling that, and it's been acting on its own instinct, then I think that thing can't do anything but good either."

Laura watched, smile graciously in place, as Cye's mood lightened. The locket pulsed out a small wave of energy, to her amusement. It seemed to approve of her words as well.

"C'mon," she motioned him to come back to the pool's edge. "Let me see it."

Cye waded in the water towards her, hands undoing the clasp at the nape of his neck. He wrapped a bit of the chain around his fingers before reaching the end of the pool, holding the locket out dangling in front of her.

Laura reached out a hand to take it, but a sudden bout of déjà vu came to her. She pulled her hand back, remembering last night. "Never mind. Can you open it for me?"

Puzzled, Cye set down the locket in his other palm. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said when Cye pressed the latch on top and the lid sprung open. "Just would rather err on the side of caution." She took a deep, appreciative breath at the beautiful aquamarine gemstone in the center of sterling silver and lines of gold and light blue. It was a marvelous setting.

She leaned forward, squinting at the carving in the center of the oval-shaped stone before she jerked back. Her hand fluttered to her own necklace, feeling out the pentagram and its chisel cut grooves. Though the symbols were different, the locket's stone surface had the same kind of cut, the same gold inlay that traced out one simple shape: the silhouette of a perfect drop of water.

_It can't really be a rune._ She had to check.

Laura reached out a hand, and slowly, pushed her power forward. She had only gone so far when the energy within the locket responded and latched onto her own.

* * *

Sage jerked out of his seat just as a short shriek was heard and the lights in the apartment went out. 

"What the?"

"Aw _shit!_"

He heard shuffling noises, followed by the whoosh of a heavy glass door being slid open.

"You alright?" Rowen had found Sage in the darkness and had taken hold of his friend's arm.

Sage took another deep breath and nodded. Was he the only one that felt that collision of power? "What's going on?"

The lights flickered back on, and the room was empty other than the two of them. The chair next to and across from him were pushed far back, and the balcony door was left open.

Rowen let go of Sage and the two of them made for the door. Sage stepped out onto the balcony three stories up. The pool lay not that far to his left, and right underneath was the gate that separated the garden path from the complex's private swim area. Next to that gate, by one of the outdoor tables, he spotted Ryo, along with Kento, who was making his way hurriedly to the side of the pool. He guessed both Wildfire and Hardrock had used the blackout to use their sub armors to jump down, then transformed back before anyone noticed.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Laura and Cye with them, seemingly fine, which was odd, given Laura's uncharacteristic scream and the sudden power shock that had cast the complex into temporary darkness. But then, as he and Rowen watched them from their view on the balcony, he noted how Cye pulled himself out of the pool and sat down along its edge, running his hands back and forth over his thighs and calves before slapping them and repeating the process again, as if he was trying to bring feeling back into his legs. Laura, meanwhile, had slowly waddled, _yes_ waddled, over to Ryo, holding her hands out to her sides and sporting an utterly horrified expression of disgust on her face.

She snapped her hands down as if to shake something off of her and, to the balcony viewers' surprise, water had dislodged itself from her arms and hit the floor. Sage leaned more over the railing, squinting in the darkness. Her school uniform was a shade darker than it should have been, even in the night lighting, and curious dark splotches trailed behind her, where her sodden shoes had made contact with the dry pavement. "My god. She's—"

"ROWEN!"

The aforementioned boy seemed to duck his head where he stood. "Yeah?" he called down tentatively.

Even with three stories of air separating them, he could tell Laura was seething. "It's a _Rune_."

"Oh." There was a pause as things clicked into place. "_Oh_. …Heh. How'd you figure that?" Rowen asked weakly. If possible, her glare intensified.

"_Guess!_" she snapped up at him, then spun on her heels and stalked back to Cye.

Rowen crouched down on his haunches, both hands holding the top of the railing above him as he watched the group through the gaps between the bars. Laura had just pulled her hair free of her ponytail and was now wringing out the long, chestnut tresses with begrudged persistency. Large drops of water splattered on the floor next to her. "Um..."

Sage looked down at him.

"How many gallons of water do you think that was?"

Sage looked back at Laura. She had just pulled off her school vest, which dripped a vertical waterfall and looked surprisingly heavy for something so small. "Oh I don't know…" She twisted the garment and three times the amount of water that was dripping from it came spewing out. "…at least five gallons."

"Oh…" Rowen seemed to shrink lower. "I see."

Cye was still massaging his legs, but not as fervently before. He was rotating his foot experimentally when Kento dragged an empty lawn chair by his side and sat down. Ryo draped Cye's towel over Laura's shoulders and was now standing with the other two Ronins.

Sage smirked. "It doesn't seem like they're coming up anytime soon."

"Ah."

"We should go down and join them."

"Really."

"If you want to find out what happened, that is."

Rowen looked horridly uncomfortable. "Um, actually, I think we should just stay here. We don't have to know right away, right?"

"I guess."

"And they're okay," Rowen continued, a bit unsteadily. "I mean, Ryo and Kento are with them—"

"That they are."

"—and there's no reason for _all_ of us to be down there."

"Mm-hm."

"And… and I am _so_ dead."

"Yup." Sage nodded his head wisely. "Got that right."

* * *

By the time seven o'clock rolled around and evening had firmly camped itself for the night, half of their lot had showered and wore Cye's clothes, including Cye. Laura's uniform was in the washer, Sage's now in the drier, and her soaked shoes were sitting out on the balcony, where a small pool of water was slowly forming underneath it. Cye was worried about the shoes. They wouldn't dry by the time they all left his apartment. In fact, they probably wouldn't dry till the sun came up and gave them a thorough scorching. 

He was vaguely playing with the idea of throwing them in the drier when the door to the bathroom opened and Laura popped her head around the corner. "Cye, you got a brush?"

"Left drawer," he answered automatically.

She said her thanks and disappeared back into the bathroom. A moment later, a blow drier could be heard through the closed door.

Kento raised an eyebrow at the door. "I never thought I'd see the day when Laura would wield a brush in one hand and a hair drier in the other."

"Girls are still girls, no matter how they act to the contrary," Sage said absently, brows furrowing in thought. "Your legs gave out?" What the others had relayed to him and Rowen when they had arrived back at the apartment was something he had to hear twice to believe.

Cye nodded. "It's weird. It wasn't like either force was propelling the other. They just sort of let each other pass through. Then my legs went completely numb and I fell under." He paused, remembering the feel of it, the inside of his bones going cold and his skin feeling all raw and prickly. "By the time I resurfaced and pulled myself out, Ryo and Kento were already there, and Laura was sopping wet. I have no idea where the water came from." Cye frowned and looked to Ryo. "Did you notice that?"

"Mm. You'd think, with that much water, some of it would have splashed on the floor. Or shown that it came from the pool." The Ronin leader shook his head. "Nothing. The entire area around her was dry, save for what dripped off her clothes."

Sage thought about this. From what bits and pieces he had gotten from Laura while she had been yelling at Rowen about so-called 'bright' ideas, she spoke of the same phenomenon, of two unlikely elemental powers combining without one overpowering the other, and how she was drenched to the core the instant before the entire building blacked out. What bothered him more though, was how Cye's description of the aftereffects of the Darkness Rune were similar, though to a lesser degree, to what had happened to him just the other night at his dojo.

The blow drier whirred to a stop, and a moment later, Laura stepped out of the bathroom, wearing a very thick sweater over her borrowed t-shirt and a pair of Cye's jogging pants that she had rolled up to her shins. It took a second for the guys to register that it _was_ Laura, for not only did the oversized clothes make her look less menacing, it was the first time they had seen her with her hair down. And it was _quite_ long.

She huffed at the lot of them. "Honestly, I don't wear my ponytail or brandish a sword in front of you and you look at me as if I'm a different person."

"Well, it's cause you look more feminine with your—"

Two quick strides into the living room and Laura thwacked Kento upside the head. "Proof?" she asked curtly.

"Yup."

Cye rolled his eyes. "Kento…"

"What? I just wanted to make sure."

Laura plopped down in the remaining empty seat around the dining table. To her delight, there was an empty cup in front of her, and a tea kettle, freshly brewed, sitting at the center of the table. She reached over, took the handle, and poured herself a cup. "I hope someone had the foresight to call their parents, or their respectable guardians, and say that none of us will be home for dinner."

"Already taken care of," Rowen said, hearing the question as he re-entered the apartment from the balcony. He eyed Laura wearily, saw that she was in a better mood and ignoring him as she drank her tea, and decided, for hasty escape purposes, to stay near the open glass doors. "Did it when you guys were out."

"So, what decision did we come to while we were out?"

The four Ronins who were present at the discussion exchanged glances. Cye, who had heard part of it while Laura was taking a shower, sighed and said, "We're helping one demonic group take out the other till we can come up with something better."

Four harsh glares were turned on Torrent's wearer. Laura set down her cup of tea. "And which group would this be?" she asked sweetly. She was directing her question, mainly at Sage.

"Not the ones from Kanaji," he said evasively.

"But the ones who destroyed my clan."

Sage raised a very sharp eyebrow at Rowen. The archer bit his bottom lip. He had forgotten that part.

Laura was chewing on the inside of her mouth, drumming agitated fingers against the rim of her cup. "Well then," she began, and found she had to raise her voice to keep it from quavering. "When you were done playing your little war games, were you going to offer me up as a token to your partners in crime?"

"Hey, wait a minute Laura," Ryo tried to begin.

"Or were you going to have a little sporting tournament to see who'd get to keep me?"

Rowen pushed himself off of the wall. "That's _not_ what we—"

She sat up abruptly and pinned Sage with a cold glare. " 'Don't question me tonight,'" she repeated his words to him, like a bite of venom, sharp and deadly on her lips. "Is this what you meant by that?"

When he didn't answer, Laura gave him a disgusted look and got up.

As she stormed to the door, Sage ran a hand through his hair, saw that no one could think of anything proper to say, or _was_ going to say anything for that matter, and felt the temper that he'd been calmly controlling while Laura verbally assaulted him slip. "If you'd let go of your pride for just one minute—"

"Pride?" Laura whirled on him. "_Pride_! It's not a matter for pride! More that of _principle_ that I don't go helping the ones that killed my family!"

"So you'd rather us fight a losing battle on a matter of principle?"

"I was not aware that this was a _losing_ battle," Laura spat. "Nor did I know you to be such a coward!"

Sage was standing. He didn't remember standing. "A coward?" he said carefully.

"Yes, a coward. Two enemies, and all of a sudden you run away."

Sage let out a controlled breath and shook his head. "_Shit_, Laura. I'm not invincible."

"Then STOP making me believe that you ARE!"

The room fell silent. Sage watched as tears started to cloud the glare that Laura was giving him, how her eyes showed far more of her hurt than the anger she was trying to portray. Then she couldn't take it, turned away, and left the apartment.

* * *

The perfect lady was to be calm and poised. She had a slight ring of sensuality when she talked, a soft smile, and a firm voice when it came to matters of the heart. She did not shout. She knew how to argue her point diplomatically on the battlefield with men, so she had no need for raising her voice. And she never let her emotions show through or cloud her mind from seeing her duty. 

This was her mother, Reisa, and everything, by her nature alone, Laura could not be.

At the moment, she was childishly huddled in a corner, right below the row of small mailboxes that lined one side of the apartment lobby's wall. She looked like a child then too, in her borrowed clothes with the hem of the oversized sweater pulled over her raised legs, hugging her knees and crying into them. She wanted to stop crying. She got angrier when she didn't, and that just made her cry even harder. _This is just great. Demon huntress extraordinaire, crying like a baby. _

It had hurt. Yelling at Sage like that, throwing all her pain into those words. Her throat had gone hoarse before the tears had started to fall.

_Stupid. _She wasn't exactly sure if she was saying that of herself.

Laura hugged her legs tighter, drowning herself in the artificial darkness she had created by burying her face beneath the neckline of her borrowed sweater.

It had hurt. Yelling…

She couldn't really remember why the argument had turned out so badly. She had a legitimate reason to be mad. Actually, now that she had time to think about it, she'd admit that she was quick to accuse and even quicker not to listen. But still, she had a legitimate reason. Why she had strayed so badly from the original topic was beyond her. Why she had suddenly turned something that could have been a nice, clean argument into something so messy and personal, between her and Sage for that matter, was something she couldn't comprehend.

_Stupid. Yeah… That's me._ Laura suddenly wanted to slink further into her little corner. _And I had said it in front of the guys too. _She really shouldn't have accused them like that. Hell, even what she had said to them didn't make sense anymore. She knew them better than that. And she knew one particular person even better.

Laura sniffled underneath her sweater. She had called him a coward, straight to his face, in front of everyone. And she had meant it. They knew she meant it. And he had meant that bit about not being invincible, when only a few hours before, he had meant that bit about not being weak. _Then what are you, Sage?_ she wanted to ask, even though she knew the answer; knew it the moment she stormed out but didn't have enough gall to storm right back in and admit she was wrong.

She gritted her teeth, and cursed under her breath. _It's not fair! _She stopped her swearing, and her crying, and just sat there with her arms around her knees and her face hidden from view. _It's not fair…_

There was a shuffle of footsteps somewhere ahead of her. Not uncommon for this time of night. People were getting home. One set had even stopped right next to her to pick up their mail.

But this shuffle of steps had stopped a few feet in front of her, paused, and then sat next to her.

"Go away," Laura said, but it was hard to be threatening with her head buried underneath her sweater.

There was a pause, as if he were thinking about it, then, "No."

"I don't need you."

"You're lying."

"So? You lied too."

She heard him sigh, but not unkindly. "I didn't think I was."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Wishful thinking, I guess."

This was not the answer she had wanted to hear.

"Can you come out of there?"

She shook her head underneath her sweater.

"Laura…"

"Not until you tell me you won't die."

He didn't say anything.

"Why?" Her voice was shaking. She was crying again. "Why can't you promise me that anymore?"

"Because!" He stopped, then began more softly. "Because I'm afraid that I'm not strong enough to keep that promise."

Some time had passed before Laura pulled her head out of Cye's sweater and wiped her nose with the sleeve. She re-wrapped her arms around her legs and leaned forward, placing her chin on her knees. Laura blinked away the moistness in her eyes, but for the moment, they had stopped.

She cast at glance at the boy next to her. Sage had his back to the wall, one leg up with his right arm draped over his knee. He head was craned up in an aimless pose, staring at the fixtures in the wall, his mind elsewhere. Laura turned her gaze back to the floor.

"…Why can't we be immortal?" she asked quietly.

He laughed; a strained, tired kind of sound. "I don't know," he said.

Laura lowered her face into her knees, locks of brown hair falling around her. "…What had changed?"

Sage took in a slow breath and let it out. "Us."

"We can't change back?"

"I don't think it works that way."

_It doesn't work that way. _Laura hugged her legs tighter. _We can't go back. _She suddenly stopped shaking. Her grip around her legs loosened and a sense of clarity came to her mind. _Well, that's it then. We just can't look back._

"All right. I'm in."

Sage blinked. He looked down at her, uncomprehending. "What?"

Laura lifted her face away from her knees. She wiped at the dry tears on her face, then tucked her hair behind her ears. "Rowen's plan." There was something very different about her then. "We're going to take out one group first while they're busy fighting each other then take out the other in the aftermath, right? It's sound. It's a good strategy. And it'll buy us some time to get stronger."

Sage just stared at her.

"What?" She looked up at him. "We're not strong enough, right? We shouldn't go making promises if we can't fulfill them. So let's rework our pact." A smile crept onto her lips, and lit her whole face. "Let's get stronger, till the promises we speak never hold a shred of doubt in them again."

He couldn't believe her. He just could not believe what she had just done. She had just gotten her second wind. And by god she wasn't rising without taking him with her.

"This means you can't die either," she added as an afterthought.

Sage frowned. "Laura…"

"First one to die is the other one's slave for the entire afterlife."

He laughed, and Laura was happy to hear that it sounded young again. "Is this how you solve everything?"

"Move forward," she said cheerfully. "Even though you can't see where you're going, right?"

He remembered saying those words to her and smiled. "Right."

They sat in comfortable silence, with the fluorescent lights of the lobby buzzing low and the songs of crickets as their companions. It felt really nice to feel nothing but the immediate world around them.

Then Laura rubbed her nose again and laid her head to one side on her knees. She looked at Sage and squinted her eyes into an expression that could only be described as astonished denial. "Did we really just fight in front of them?"

Sage paused, remembered his friends' expressions, and laughed weakly. "Yeah."

"Oh _god_." Laura smacked her forehead against her knees, then lifted her head and placed both of her hands over her mouth. "We did, didn't we?"

Sage nodded again, which only made Laura want to hide behind her hands even further. "We scared the shit out of them, too."

"Do we have to go back up?" Laura asked, pleadingly. "I don't want to go back up."

Sage saw that her face, half hidden behind her hands, was red with embarrassment. He couldn't help his smile. She did look cute. "C'mon now…"

"You know what's going to happen?" She slapped her hands against her knees and tried to force down her embarrassment. "We're going to go up there… And they're going to look at me, and I'm gonna take one look at them and either start laughing—Sage, stop it. It's not funny.—or I'm going to run back out the door again. Oh please! Can't we just run away?"

Sage calmed down, chuckling a few more times. "Run away where?"

"Home maybe." She looked him up and down, taking in the black pants that were an inch shorter than they should be and the white dress shirt that was still unbuttoned. "In our own clothes—" Sage laughed. "—drinking jasmine tea?"

Sage smiled and leaned his head back against the wall wistfully. "Mm. Sounds promising."

"So we can leave?"

"You don't have shoes."

Laura looked down at her exposed toes and belatedly realized that she had been trudging around the building barefoot. She wiggled them exuberantly. "I can transform into my ninja gi! No problem! Besides, what's the worse that could happen if we didn't show up?"

"Well," Sage began thoughtfully. "For starters, Ryo would have a heart attack." He gave the brunette a stern look. "You _know_ he would. Kento would curse us to the pits of hell for making him worry, then reason that we're making out somewhere." At the thought, both of them blushed furiously. Sage pressed on. "Rowen would be the only one to reason that we went home, and Cye..." He frowned when he came to the last of their group. "Actually, Cye probably would say 'Good riddance!' and drink more tea."

"Were we really that bad today?"

"Face it, Laura. He wanted to kill us."

"I know, but!" She paused, shook her head, then started to giggle. "My god, we _were_ that bad!"

The barely contained sound soon became a joyous, full throat laugh that had spread to her companion, and soon both of them we laughing loudly on the floor, ignoring their undignified positions and just enjoying the feel of really letting go.

When the laughter died, and they had each caught their breath and lapsed back into comfortable silence, Laura scooted closer to Sage and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Let's stay for a little bit, hm?"

Sage raised a surprised eyebrow as she closed her eyes, but said nothing. Instead, he smiled, and settled himself more comfortably against the wall. "Yeah. Sure."

* * *

Outside of the lobby, a young girl ducked her head back from peering through the glass doors of the entrance. She leaned against the cool stucco wall of the apartment building, hands clasped behind her back, biting on her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. She had nothing to worry about after all. 

Pushing herself off the wall, she skated the little distance from the door to the first patio step and jumped the three steps to the concrete walkway that lead down to the sidewalk. She turned in a semi-arc on her inline skates and stopped to look up once more at the building, to the third floor.

Smiling again and pushing a lock of dark blue hair away from her face, she turned around and skated away.

* * *

Up at the apartment, the locket around Cye's neck glowed. 

He stared down at it, tracing the rim of the oval charm before tucking it back underneath the safety of his shirt. He reached over and poured himself another cup of tea. Just behind him, Ryo and Rowen were arguing.

"Let them be. Having more than one person down there isn't going to make the situation any better."

Ryo growled. "This is a _person_ we're talking about here! Not some battle plan!"

—_They're back on the war bit again._—

—_Let them go at it. They're just both mad and need to vent off some steam._—

Cye turned his eyes skyward behind the comfort of his tea cup. —_As long as Ryo doesn't go out that door, I'm happy._—

Kento was twisting his empty cup around his hands.

Cye frowned. —_You want to go down there?_—

—_Not to interfere or anything,_— Kento assured him when Cye gave him one of those speaking looks. —_That fight needs to be solved by them and them alone. Besides,_— Kento smiled ruefully. —_I don't do well in these kind of fights._—

Cye snorted in agreement. He didn't either. He wondered how Sage managed, but then realized, with a bit of irony, that it was only because he had a lot of practice.

—_I just…_—

Cye looked at his friend expectantly.

Kento stopped twirling his cup and set his chin in his hand. —_Want to be there when it's over. Just so she knows, that we're there, you know?_—

"Hm." Cye finished the rest of his cup and glanced over at the arguing duo. His head started to hurt. —_Let's walk a bit._—

Kento looked back at Rowen and Ryo, then to Cye, who was already slipping on his shoes and opening the door. He got up. —_But what about…?_—

Cye waved it off. —_Mia told me they fought like this when we were held prisoner in the Dynasty._— He waited for Kento to get his shoes on and stepped through the door. —_They won't notice that we're gone and they won't stop until they're done._— The door clicked shut. "But they _will_ get done. Probably by the time we get back."

—_And when will_— Kento stopped, then took a deep breath and broke the link. "And when will we be back?"

"Once we check on them," he said as they boarded the elevator. "They seem to have calmed down."

Kento raised an eyebrow. "How can you tell? I can only sense Sage and, frankly, nothing of his personal state."

Cye smiled mysteriously. "Just a hunch, really."

The elevator dinged on the bottom floor and they stepped out into a hallway that lead to the front entrance.

Kento's eyebrow arched higher. "A hunch?"

"Yes."

"_Really_ now?"

"Oh just drop it will you," Cye huffed and rounded the corner.

He stopped.

"What is it Cye?" Kento stepped around the boy's back and walked into the lobby. He stopped in the very same fashion Cye had. "Well ain't that cute?" He nudged Cye with his elbow, and the boy had gotten enough sense back into him to pick up his jaw. "C'mon, let's go."

"But they're sleeping on the—"

"It's _fine_," Kento insisted, grabbing Cye's arm and pulling him along. "They're not gonna catch pneumonia and Sage'll notice before anyone tries to mug them." Kento had gotten them to the elevator and pushed the 'up' button before rolling his eyes skyward. "God I feel bad for the poor sap who tries to cross those two…"

"But are you sure it's alright to leave them there?" Cye asked. He looked back the way they came but stepped in the elevator anyway.

Kento peeked around the closing elevator door for a brief moment before pushing the button to their floor. "I'm sure. Half an hour. We'll get them then if they don't come up on their own."

"That was strange though."

"What was?"

"Well…" Cye tried to find the right words for it. "It _looked_ right to you, didn't it?"

Kento paused, recalling the image to his mind; of a light haired boy sleeping next to a dark haired girl, and smiled. "Yeah… Yeah, it did."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Aw cuteness.

A chapter just on the Ronins and Laura/Sage fluff, if you could _call_ the kind of relationship they have 'fluff.' **:rolls eyes:**

You want to know the honest truth? The last half of this chapter was _not_ supposed to happen. Yup. Laura throws in _one_ line into that argument with Sage and I spend the rest of my evening reworking the whole bloody thing. Speaking of bloody, I also had to keep rewriting Cye's dialogue because I kept writing him British, and he was starting to use the same phrases as Aziraphale from _Good Omens_, which usually includes calling everyone 'dear.' **:long pause: **I rest my case. Damn you Terry Pratchett! Just finished reading _Guards! Guards!_ btw. **:waves little cheering flag: **Go Night Watch! XD

But going back on topic, this chapter wasn't supposed to be as emotionally studded as it was. But it just goes to show that I really _don't_ have any control over these characters. They just sort of act on whatever it is I throw at them, and then _I_ have to react to whatever _their_ reaction was to even _possibly_ keep the story going _somewhat_ forward. So now you know why I'm not at the end yet and why Takeru-kun is taking _forever_ to reappear. Cause they like digressing. A _lot_. Actually, Takeru was supposed to make an appearance once Laura and Sage got home. But I never _got _to the part of the group conversation that would have gone over the subject of contacts in stronger detail. That's actually where the conversation was _supposed_ to go. That and Cye's rain girl. So now, I have to push it further back cause there's no set up for it. **:longsuffering sigh: **Yeah…

Okay! This is going to be a rather long author's note so you might as well sit back, relax, or stop reading.

Oh! And another thing! That scene in the very beginning of the chapter where Sage asks for that favor? I was supposed to get around to that too! Actually, _everyone_ was! **:is seething:** I'm _kinda_ mad at Sage and Laura right now. Just kinda…

Hopefully, Maki and Kurumi aren't this troublesome or else I'm quitting.

Speaking of those two, the next chapter will pick up on the action with them, Lord Tajhinn, and the BlackGuard. Yup. I'm sure everyone knows which direction this nasty confrontation is heading. As to if it's a full solo chapter like _Pledges and Promises_, I don't know. I kinda liked it, you know, not having to break the overall feel of the chapter by cutting between both groups all the time. **:shrugs:** It really depends on if enough happens in the demon realm to fill 16 pages of writing, but I _really_ doubt that'd be a problem with me.

And before I go, I must address certain reviewers that need my _undivided _attention…

Little Fairy from Nam you're **_where_**? Why? Just tell me why? I worry when people I know suddenly send short messages from foreign countries without warning.

Panthera! Read _Good Omens_! It's gooooood. Very refreshing. Or _Guards! Guards!_ I'm going to read all of his books, because there's a lot of them, and I'm about to go find _Mort,_ cause it's all about Death, as in the person Death, the one who SPEAKS IN ALL CAPITAL LETTERS and ushers you into the underworld. **:wide smile:** I love him.

And yes. I don't work. I never work. I play. It's like putting a leaf in front of an ant trail and seeing where the poor little buggers go. **:cringe:** Oh god. I'm picking up the dialect. I think I'll just stop my embarrassment here and pick up with the yaoi jokes in an email. **:evil grin:**

And my dear Aeris… _Jesus Christ!_ Um… this is the moment when a rather flattered (and flustered) author mutters a very humble thanks and either starts rambling in ecstatic euphoria or just drops dead. Since a lot of people would bring my soul back from hell if I actually dropped dead and I'd rather skip out on that process, thank you very much, I'll just go for option A.

I really want to talk to you now. Actually, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine too, but I'd like to address your review properly because there's so much stuff in that review that I want to talk to you about now and **:looks up at her author's (quote unquote) _note_:** Um… It'd be really inconvenient for me to ramble on at the end of a chapter more than I already do. So, if you leave me an email address, I can ramble. Or you can just bug me at my email address: LittleUcchan at aol dot com.(Sorry for the weird write up, but Fanfiction dot net doesn't seem to like posting web or email addresses.) **:grumble grumble:**

And if you don't, I will be forced to post my _entire_ response on my bio page, in hopes that you'll get around to (along with everyone else in the world) reading it. I don't like embarrassing people that way (cause my friend Phoenix Cubed does it and _I_ get embarrassed) but I don't really like having someone put so much effort into a review, and not sleep because she was reading my work (So sorry, btw), and not show my gratitude for it. You really made my day for writing that, and you did spurn me on to make an early post. As Panthera would know, a 16 page average, a page a day, more than two weeks from the last post is when I would have updated. So, simply put, thank you. And I hope we can get around to chatting one day.


	54. AW: Cross The Line of Fire

Actors Wanted  
_Cross the Line of Fire  
_(Day 22)  
By: Little Ucchan

He had been given an ultimatum. Plain and simple. Deliver Shiro's message to Tajhinn or Maki dies. Or Yume. Or a hoard of other people that had flashed by Kurumi's life; it didn't matter who. He'd kill _someone_.

A flicker of power pulsed within the glass beads around his wrist. Black eyes gave the glowing red surface a glance before the Chinese bracelet reverted back to its original color.

He interlaced his fingers together and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and, with a short sigh, continued to monitor Maki's breathing. After a few minutes of counting and thinking, Kurumi got up from his chair and opened his closet. He pushed aside a few boxes from the topmost shelf and, reaching back, pulled out a small, thin box. Undoing the cord around it, he lifted the lid and pulled out a circular disc the size of his palm. An intricate seal was carved into its iron surface. He frowned at the object in his hand as if it would burn him, then stuffed the box back in his closet and left the room.

The living room was dark, save for the light emanating from the kitchen. The shattered coffee mug still laid on the floor. The burnt piece of carpet would take longer to get rid of. And next to it, like a rattlesnake with its tail raised in warning, was Dario's chain weights.

Kurumi paused in front of it, his hand tightening around the disc. He had known Dario.

Kneeling by the weapon, he coiled the chains tighter and then looped his arm through it, shouldering the heavy metal. The links pinched through the fabric of his shirt to his skin, but he ignored it. He then walked to his front door, leaned down to put on his shoes, then placed the seal against the center of the door. It glowed once, then sunk itself into the wood.

His door disappeared, and in its place was a black void that seemed to stretch on without end.

Kurumi readjusted the load on his shoulder, then stepped through.

The world vanished. His sense of direction was momentarily shot and his feet held no contact with the ground. Then the world came to being again.

It was dark still, darker than the moonlight could have remedied. He was standing in the shadow of the castle's eastern wall. There was no guard at the side gate. With the type of demon hovering at watch around the castle, guards were never needed.

Sae lowered himself to the ground, his robes curling to a stop around him as his feet lightly touched the earth. A celestial being. That's what he reminded Kurumi of. An agent of the universe; a spy for a power greater than heaven and hell.

Fate.

He moved his left hand up against his thigh, pushing the beads down to his palm and slipping his ring and pinky fingers under the elastic band. Granted he was counting on Sae to be guarding the grounds, he'd rather fight any other BlackGuard member than this one. At least, with anyone else, he'd know when he was dead.

"I'm here to see the Demon Lord."

"Who is calling on him?"

Kurumi took in a small breath. "Kurumi," he answered and waited.

For a moment, the BlackGuard's 1st Rank Officer did not move. Then he blinked and turned around, walking through the eastern gate. "Follow me."

* * *

Lord Tajhinn was pacing at the front of his throne. No one else was in the room, so he had the faint luxury. He had cleared the audience hall, even of his general, for his next appointment. And, if all went well, it would stay that way. 

A few moments ago, Sae had sent him a simple commute. Kurumi had come to see him. He flexed his fists behind his back in irritation.

It was a small comfort that, outside of the two of them, only Sae would know of this meeting. But still, seeing the former 6th Rank Officer did not put him at ease, not when he imagined their next meeting since he left three years ago to be in hell.

The double doors of the audience chamber swung open. In walked a lanky boy with short white hair followed by a red-haired man. Sae stopped two steps into the chamber and stood at attention at the entrance.

Tajhinn narrowed his eyes at the bundle around Kurumi's shoulder as he stepped further into the audience hall, stopping at the very center of the room, as was customary. His stance, however, was not. He did not stand at attention. In fact, disguised in his seemingly loose pose was a stance ready for battle at a moment's notice. The man, while his right arm gripped the chains around his shoulder, had the charm bracelet half way around his palm, two fingers underneath and holding the band taunt. The limiter at that position was still in effect, but with a flick of his fingers it would snap off his wrist.

He looked defiantly at the Demon Lord. 'Gloves on or off?' is what his eyes seemed to say. It was just like old times.

The Demon Lord kept his hands behind his back and stood casually in front of his throne, staring down at the young man. "Sae. No one is to come in here." He didn't remove his gaze from Kurumi's face. "Is that understood?"

Sae nodded once and left the hall. The double doors closed behind him.

Tajhinn raised his chin and frowned. "I hope you're here to tell me you picked that off the street."

"No. It was delivered to me. Can you guess by who?" Kurumi un-shouldered the weapon and dropped it at his feet. "I'm sure you know already. I can't imagine the many eyes and ears of the Demon Lord to possibly _miss_ this man."

"Nor can I believe that your eyes in the Mortal Realm could either," Tajhinn retorted.

"I've made it a point not to associate myself with demons," Kurumi began nastily. "Surprise to find the one I hate the most to be standing in my living room."

"You've delivered your message. Now get out of here."

"Why is he alive?"

Tajhinn closed his eyes for a moment, both to calm the anger that Kurumi had so effortlessly managed to bring out, and to think over the mission's objective: confirmation. _I hate being right._ "For revenge, I assume," he answered with remarkable evenness.

Kurumi's eyes narrowed. "I can see that," he snapped. "Why isn't he dead, is what I mean. We killed him during the coup. There was no mistake."

"I am fully aware of what happened," Tajhinn reminded him testily. "I do not need you to personally come to my chambers and remind me of the failed attempts at my life." The Demon Lord huffed and shook his head. "Are you a fool? I can only give you so much refuge from the BlackGuard."

"I never asked you to protect me. Not that it matters now. Shiro's alive. And to be frank, I'm not going to stay around to be a pawn on you two's little chess board."

"Then leave," Tajhinn said. "No one's holding you here."

Kurumi growled. "It's not that easy."

"Yes it is. Stop pretending otherwise," Tajhinn snapped. "You could leave to any location in this world. Why you chose to stay here is still something I don't understand."

Kurumi remained silent.

"You can leave," Tajhinn repeated again. "And I suggest that you do, before this situation escalates any further. I thank you for coming here. I know how much it took for you to do it. But after this, get out of the city. You're right. You're not a part of this anymore, and you shouldn't be forced to play on either side."

"I'm not going to," Kurumi said. "And I will leave after some business is taken care of."

_Some business?_ Tajhinn gave him a firm glare. "You misunderstand. You're not taking part in this, _period_. Leo is dead. And he will remain that way."

"I'm sure Leo would love to stay in his grave." Kurumi smiled harshly. "But ghosts don't like to be abandoned. And karma just rolls over into the next life."

"Are you saying that you won't leave your past?"

"I'm saying that it won't leave me," Kurumi responded, then added darkly, "Just like yours."

"You've said that to me a thousand times since I've met you, and I still don't understand what you mean. True, I feel remorse for what I've done, but I've accepted my past deeds and am living with them," Tajhinn said sharply. "Which is more than I can say for you."

The corner of Kurumi's lips twitched into a brief smirk. "You're right. I guess I'm the bigger hypocrite among us."

"You are still calling me a hypocrite."

"I call you a lot of things, Tajhinn. Hypocrite's not the worse of them."

Tajhinn's level gaze stayed in place. "State your business."

"There are two hybrids that have been frequenting the Mortal realm."

_So that's his reason._ Tajhinn gave a small nod. "You want them off my roster."

"And given asylum," Kurumi added. "Until this matter is resolved."

"I cannot do that," Tajhinn said.

"It is within your power."

"It is the same as placing them in prison."

"Even if it is to save their lives?" Kurumi demanded, then said, more quietly, "Maki would have died if I had not been there."

"Every soldier runs that risk," Tajhinn answered firmly. "Maki knows this. I will not remove him from my services just to put your mind at ease. He is under my command and under my protection."

"That's not enough."

Tajhinn's face went carefully blank. "You'd be wise not to insult me in my own house."

"In your own house?" Kurumi laughed ruthlessly, then narrowed his eyes into an intense glare. "If only you'd remember exactly who's _house_ this is."

"We are not having this discussion again," Tajhinn barked and his words resounded off the walls. He took a deep breath and straightened, but it did not diminish the fact that for that moment, he had lost it.

"You're right," Kurumi apologized after a moment. "I keep bringing it up, but that part of our history is over. I guess I'm the only one nostalgic of it."

"Leo—"

"We are no longer comrades," Kurumi went on, cutting him off. "So I feel no guilt in demanding you remove him and Yume from your services. If you cannot guarantee their safety then—"

"Then what?"

Kurumi tightened his fists, forcing down the urge to shout. Every word that came out of his mouth then was short and clip, like the snap of a belt. "Then I will do what I must."

Tajhinn took in a deep breath and let it out through his nostrils. It did not calm him. "Do not get involved," he warned.

"Then step in," Kurumi answered in turn. When the Demon Lord did not respond, his scowl deepened and the beads of his bracelet glowed a dark red with the effort it took for its wearer to keep his fingers steady. For a moment, his eyes seemed to change in color and his hair shone a brighter red than what humanly possible. Then he closed his fist, and the part of the Chinese bracelet he was holding up slid off the roof of his fingers, snapping back into place around his wrist. His eyes returned to black, and his hair lost its luminosity.

"Fine then," Kurumi said and turned to walk away.

"It's hard to subdue, isn't it?" Tajhinn frowned at the man's back. "If you unleash that power I will no longer be able to shield you from the BlackGuard. Is that what you want?"

Kurumi stopped halfway to the door. "You misunderstand. I had not wanted your protection in the first place." The double doors of the audience hall swung open, and Kurumi disappeared beyond its gates.

Tajhinn stared straight ahead for a moment, replaying the conversation; the bouts that he always had with Kurumi, even when they were speaking on friendly terms.

"_If only you'd remember exactly who's house this is." _

He turned back around to get a good look at the audience hall. The tapestries on the walls were tattered remains of their former glory, and rubble from the fortress' last siege still clung to the corner walls. Light streamed in from the open arced windows, formerly stain glass, that ran parallel to the hall's faded red carpet, and though it brought a dreary quality to the throne room, Tajhinn was rather fond of it. He was fond of a lot of things in this castle.

A twang of pain crossed his usually level face and his heart rate escalated to a state of panic. His vision swam, pitching to the left. His surroundings were no longer comforting, but haunting, alien with its familiarity.

Then the moment passed and the world returned to order, like it always did. Tajhinn didn't move till he was certain of his own sanity, then, with an anger contradictory to the Demon Lord's calm demeanor, he spun on his heels and glared at the open doors with heated, piercing eyes. The heavy, oak doors slammed shut under the Demon Lord's gaze, a thunderous bang echoing down the stairs to Kurumi's ears.

The redhead closed his eyes, but did not look back or do anything else but continue walking, sizzling with his own barely controlled temper. Their encounters always left them with too many things unsaid and no one around to vent to.

* * *

There were many things Nino saw in his years as a demon. He was present during his race's Golden Age and during the start of the rebellion before falling into an endless sleep for three centuries. Though he wasn't there to witness his brethren's worst years, he still had his fair share of blood and war. And he had been awake for the last decade, bore witness to Shiro's last bloody years as Demon Lord and saw the BlackGuard's Flame Champion in his prime. He was there when the monarch changed hands and the massacre that occurred soon after. He remembered it as clearly as the Dynasty Warlord who crippled his legs with his morning star; the night when dying orange flames and a looming castle front served as the backdrop behind their old leader's severed head. 

He stared up at the long row of tall, metal pikes that lined the front entrance's bridge, flags waving in the stale breeze. One flag hung limp against its post, heavy with blood. Above it, two eyes stared back at him.

Beneath him, Hiseiko gave a little nervous shake. He patted his mount reassuringly, but he did not feel confident at all. Nino had seen many things. But this…

_He's back. He's alive._

"Well." Yazu came up behind him, staring up in the same manner and giving a low whistle. "I guess we know how the mission went."

"How many people have seen this?"

Yazu gave the boy an odd look, and sneered humorlessly. "The pike is fifty feet up. Guess."

"Find out who's seen it," Nino commanded. His eyes never left the ghastly head of the former bethshima patriarch. "And wipe their memory."

Yazu smirked, casting a glance behind him before asking, "Should I start with Baldestar then?"

Nino stiffened. Hiseiko turned around to give his master a full view of the demon who stood staring fixated at the display above before storming up the path towards them. The boy's mount involuntarily hovered back upon the livid look in the bethshima's eyes, and Nino did not reprimand him. Like a rushing black plague of fury, Baldestar's approach was one step short of that of a mad man's.

"Who did this?" he demanded, his voice so loud that it was hard to tell if he spoke actual words or just screamed. "Who would dishonor him in this way?"

Yazu's eyes shifted eastward, his smirk as languid as before. "Look who came back from the dead."

Balderstar turned his head in that direction, as did Nino, who recognized the aura exiting the eastern gate. _Leo?_ The boy blinked back his disbelief. _Leo would do this?_

Something wasn't right. Dario was one of the few demons Leo respected. _Even if they somehow wound up fighting and Leo killed Dario, he would never desecrate his body this way. _

Nino looked back up the pike, squinting at the dark spot at the top. _Fifty feet…_

He gave a start when a guttural growl so low rumbled in Baldestar's throat, and his face grew even darker than the blackness of his own skin. "I knew he was a traitor from the start! His death will be brought on by _my_ hands!"

"Wait! Baldestar!" Nino cried, but the bethsima was beyond reason, already moving across the grounds to intercept his prey. The boy cursed under his breath, then turned to Yazu, who tilted his head to the side quizzically. Nino ignored it. "Get his head down before you go."

"Two orders?" he laughed, his smile broadening to display large, crooked teeth. "To a higher ranking officer?"

"I am within my right as Chief Military Tactician of the BlackGuard. That title takes precedent over rank, and you know that," Nino snapped, already on the move. He did not want Baldestar to get too far.

"Ah, so this is an _emergency_ situation?" Yazu baited, but Nino was no longer standing in front of him. Yazu shrugged. "Just double-checking," he called, then looked up the pike, raising a deformed eyebrow. "But how do you suppose, _kaicho_, that I take it down. I can't fly, like you."

"Neither can Leo," Nino murmured.

* * *

Some of Kurumi's anger was still running through him by the time he reached the eastern gate. Seeing the Demon Lord always had this effect on him, and though he had expected Tajhinn to deny his request, having it actually happen still got a good rile out of him. 

Immersed in his anger, he passed underneath the gate, and whatever unseen magic the castle possessed to conceal Kurumi's presence from the BlackGuard was abruptly lifted.

He froze. Three different auras honed in on his position at the same time. Kurumi cursed and hurried the short distance that remained between him and the dimensional portal he had left opened. Except it wasn't there. Sae had closed it.

His eyes darted back in the direction of the cluster of auras. Baldestar was heading his way. Kurumi gritted his teeth and sprinted into the forest.

Already he could feel the weight of Baldestar's aura chasing him, and when he glanced back, the bethshima was five yards behind, each thundering step decreasing the redhead's lead. Kurumi pushed forward, increasing his speed, but it wouldn't be long before he fell within Baldestar's fighting range.

He could feel the change in his eyes and the power that rose to his head in lazy waves of heat. Beneath the skin of his left hand, the edges of a faint design started to glow, battling against the constraining powers of the bracelet around his wrist, and for a moment, the urge to engage Baldestar in a glorious bloody battle to the death was all that filled his mind.

_No!_ He clenched his fist and the markings vanished, the urge gone as if it never existed. The bracelet, however, was still pulsing with red light, brimming with unreleased power. Feeling in control now, he tapped his hands together as he jumped over a fallen log, dragging his hands across the brush and setting the dry leaves on fire. He continued to run, touching everything he passed, so now, what stood between him and Baldestar was a maze of burning foliage.

_That should slow him down,_ he thought, but then almost stopped mid run when he did not hear his pursuer behind him. He knew Baldestar was not the type to shy away from plowing through a wall of fire. The lack of noise tipped him off that something was wrong.

His body went rigid a second later, and it was already too late to get out of harms way.

The attack struck his shoulder from more than twenty yards away, like a swinging log on ropes, picking up speed from its descent until it struck its target with enough force to splinter wood. Kurumi hit the ground, winded for a second before he regained his breath and coughed into the dirt. He hadn't expected the attack. When he left the BlackGuard, Baldestar was only a close range fighter.

He heard snapping and heavyset footsteps from behind, pushing its way through the fire. Baldestar was heading his way.

Kurumi gritted his teeth and breathed into the ground, clenching his fists around dry leaves and dirt as the forest fire cackled around him. His shoulder ached with the weight of a thousand sores while his mind raced, frantic, and on the brink of losing control. He fought against it, but his irises had already turned from black to a deep red and his bracelet no longer pulsed, but glowed steadily and trembled with power. The god of fire was asking for blood. And with Baldestar now just a foot away, it demanded a sacrifice.

Jumping to his feet and turning, Kurumi flung the dirt in his hands forward and then snapped his fingers. Fire jumped from the friction and ignited the crushed leaves and dry dirt, sending a line of burning embers straight into Baldestar's face.

The bethshima raised his arm to protect himself, but some of the embers already reached his eyes, blinding him.

Kurumi drew his left arm back against his side, the beads rolling down his hand. And with practiced ease, his fingers slid under the elastic band as it rolled over his palm.

A pale hand grabbed Kurumi's fist before he could snap the bracelet off. "Don't," Sae said from behind.

In front, Baldestar had just regained enough of his vision to recognize who it was who stood at Kurumi's back. The bethshima blinked at the white and black figure that was the BlackGuard's 1st Rank Officer, and when he realized that the boy was not going to kill Kurumi, he growled. "Sae, what is the meaning of this?"

"He didn't kill Dario." Nino had just arrived on the scene, riding on top of Hiseiko, who looked at the still raging fire with trepidation. His master, however, was unphased. "Whoever placed his head there had the ability to fly," Nino said. "Gammon's most likely our culprit. He possibly chose this moment so the blame could be placed on Leo."

"If Leo wasn't in on it then why else would he be here!" Baldestar shouted.

"At my bidding," Sae said. The omission startled everyone. Baldestar's anger had abruptly been snuffed, and Nino looked at the white-haired officer with confused surprise. Kurumi, who had been trying to calm his power since Sae's arrival, turned to stare at his unexpected helper with an arched eyebrow. Sae ignored all of this. "I had asked this man to come."

"For what business?" Baldestar demanded.

"My business," Sae answered in turn.

Baldestar face darkened. "We have orders—"

"To kill Leo," Sae finished. "This man is not Leo."

"Technicality," Baldestar growled.

"Which we will obey." Sae glanced at Kurumi. "For now."

The redhead said nothing.

Baldestar took a step forward, then one back, before he scratched his head irritably and threw his hand down to his side. He took one deep breath and let it out as a growl as he stared down at Kurumi. "You're lucky," he said, giving the man a stiff nod, "that some people still find you valuable alive." Baldestar turned around and left, storming pass the burning trees and underbrush till the smoke and fire concealed him from view.

Sae gave the burning forest one glance, and the flames died, leaving whiffs of smoke and the occasional pop of a cooling ember. He released Kurumi's fist and the bracelet fell back around the man's wrist. "Let's go."

Kurumi watched the demon's retreating back, rubbing the tops of his fingers where the beads had left a mark, pressed there by Sae's grip on his hand. The power had subsided, the urgency with which it wanted to be used now gone. He took a slow breath, his eyes reverting back to black, before he turned to follow Sae.

"Leo."

He turned around. Nino was still there, sitting atop Hiseiko, where he'd always be. The boy met the former BlackGuard officer's eyes, his own beseeching. "What are you doing here?" Nino knitted his eyebrows together. "Why would you come back to us like this?"

Kurumi looked back in the direction Sae had disappeared, then turned back to Nino. For a moment, he didn't answer his question. Then he said in a quiet tone, "Shiro is alive."

Nino closed his eyes. Beneath him, Hiseiko quivered. "I knew it." The boy opened his eyes, and the look in them was empty and professional. "He's called you."

"I haven't answered," he snapped. "And I won't. I'm not his dog."

"But you're here—"

Kurumi snorted.

"—and Dario's head is on the same pike Shiro's used to be." Nino's eyes remained empty, even as Kurumi's own narrowed. "A declaration of war by the slaying of a legend. And the appearance of his general at the scene of the crime. …Sounds like you answered, doesn't it?"

Nino's face remained neutral, even as Kurumi's hand clenched and a ring of suppressed energy pulsed around his bracelet. Then the skin on the corners of the boy's eyes creased, and he smiled. "And if I had known you any less than I do, I would have believed that." Nino laughed, and the sound was young and joyous, albeit a little sad. "But you know nothing of what's going on. You only came to yell at Tajhinn, like you used to. Right?"

Kurumi cast his gaze to the floor and clenched his fist even harder, now feeling guilty for ever suspecting him.

"You should let it go."

Kurumi relaxed his fist with a start. Nino's eyes were empty again, but a hint of sadness remained. "Nino…"

"You should let go of all of us. Of everything that's ever happened here and start over, like we thought you did. Minerva would be better off if she didn't know you were here. If she thought you were far away, at least she can believe that you're alive and well and not about to be dragged into another war."

"Nino—"

"Even if you govern all your actions against his will he'll still find a way to use you," Nino said. "So long as you're here, he'll find a way. Even people who've never met Shiro get used by him."

Kurumi paused. Nino was right. He'd seen it happen; hated enemies falling into traps of devilish proportions, almost as if they were following a stage play Shiro had written himself. Even gods and their agents were players in his games.

Right now, reality had been twisted so it appeared that Kurumi had slain Dario and had placed his head symbolically in the very spot his old master's had been. To the world, it seemed that he had once again succumb to madness and servitude as Shiro's right-hand man.

None of it was true. He was being used. And if he was cleared now and ran away and never saw any of them again, he was still probably being used by him.

_I can never escape._

"Leo!"

Kurumi fell out of his musings and forced a smile when he saw Nino glaring at him in irritation. "Sorry," he said. "But I can't leave. I have some business to attend to. I've been putting it off for too long."

"I don't want to fight you," Nino said after a moment.

Kurumi smirked. "I don't want to fight you either."

Nino frowned. "You can't stay undeclared. He'll make you join him."

"And what would you rather have me do?" Kurumi asked sarcastically. "Join your side?"

The boy bristled at his mocking tone. "Yes," he answered resolutely. "I'd rather have you with us than with him."

Kurumi scoffed. "You don't have the authority—"

"I _do_," Nino declared, and when the redhead looked into his bright green eyes, he saw the determination to make it happen. "I can have you reinstated, and the edict removed. The only reason it was there was because you left. If you came back—"

"No."

Nino scowled. "Why won't you?"

Kurumi didn't answer.

"Because you're human?"

The red head's eyes widened in that brief moment of surprise. Then he placed his hands in his pocket, gave a little laugh, and turned away from their conversation. "Human, huh?" he repeated, amused. "I haven't been called that in a long time."

"I'm trying to spare you, Leo!" Nino yelled after him in a fleeting attempt to change the man's mind. "He'll make you choose! You'll have to decide!"

"Fine then," Kurumi said to the air as he walked away. "The side I choose is my own."

* * *

In a clearing about a hundred yards down from where he and Nino had talked, Sae was waiting for him. 

The white-haired demon was hovering beside an open dimensional gate. He did not announce where it went, but Kurumi didn't worry if the portal would lead to Tokyo. For all the years he had known him, Sae had seemingly acted without being asked, based on a line of reasoning that no one could understand, but was reliable to a fault. If he needed to get back to Tokyo, Sae would see him there. If he was needed alive, Sae would make sure that he was impossible to kill.

Which was what was bothering him now: Sae's intervention.

Kurumi stepped within a few feet of the gate and stopped. Neither one bothered to look at the other, but the redhead's anger didn't need eye contact in order to be perceived.

"You let me talk to Nino," Kurumi said.

"I found no reason not to."

"And helping me with Baldestar?"

"His Lordship does not wish to see you dead."

"Are you sure that's His Lordship's wish?"

"Yes, it is," Sae replied smoothly.

Kurumi growled. "I don't like being used."

"I'll make sure to tell His Lordship of that."

"I meant by _you_!" Kurumi snapped, rounding on the boy. "Don't play games with me, Sae."

"I don't play games," Sae said. "I simply follow orders."

"Whose?"

"Fate's, of course."

Kurumi took in a deep breath. Now he was getting somewhere. "Does Fate tell you to obey Tajhinn?"

"Fate tells me a lot of things," Sae conceded.

"Like keeping the BlackGuard from killing me?"

"In keeping with Baldestar's words, we 'find you valuable alive'."

"Who's 'we'?"

"Everyone." For a moment, Sae shifted his gaze to stare at Kurumi. He met the man's dark eyes with a look of perfected indifferent curiosity. "I have a question for you," he said. "The man you are to become to protect your friends. Is it the madman who helped subjugate over ten thousand demons, or the man you left behind in Trent twelve years ago?"

"You know the answer to that," Kurumi replied.

"Yes, but do you?" When Kurumi didn't say anything, Sae continued. "I advise you not to go against us with your limiter off," he said, and it was hard to tell if 'us' meant the BlackGuard, the regime, or the universe itself. "There is no need to make more enemies than you already have."

"I thought you needed me alive," Kurumi said offhandedly.

"That does not mean I will keep you from death." Sae's feet lighting touched the ground. He started to walk forward, leaving Kurumi standing at the open gate. "I do not like to get involved. And since I have already warned you, I trust I will not have to."

Kurumi shook his head and made a sound between a laugh and a sigh. "You're betting a lot on a madman."

Sae stopped. "You will not become that man," he said quietly. "You would rather slit your own throat."

Kurumi stared back the way he had came for a few minutes after Sae had left. Then he dug his hands into his pockets and wandered to the gate. As he stepped through, he replayed Sae's last words, and smiled bitterly. _In a heartbeat.

* * *

_

In a dark, empty hall decorated only by a single throne, Shiro sat with his legs crossed, an elbow on one of the metal arm rests and the side of his face leaning against the back of his loosely closed fist.

"The package has been delivered," he said. It had not been phrased as a question. He did not leave much room for doubt in his minions.

The cowl on Gammon's head dipped slightly to signal an affirmative. "They did not attribute it to Leo, however," the phantom added afterwards. "I fear they already know that you are involved."

"Who found Dario's head?" Shiro asked after a moment's pause.

"5th Rank Officer Nino, Master."

Shiro smiled. "Good."

"Master?"

"It's quite alright, Gammon." The man's smile grew with amusement. "In fact, it's working out better than I had first hoped."

"But I thought you did not wish the BlackGuard to know you are alive, Master."

"They won't. Only Tajhinn will be aware of it. Nino will make sure of that." Shiro shook his head and chuckled. "That boy had always been so predictable."

* * *

An emergency meeting had been called without one single announcement being made. 

Dario was dead. The BlackGuard had gotten whiff of the morbid news in the still air and drifted to the audience hall of their own accord. The normal bustle that surrounded the demon elite whenever they met was subdued in the late evening air. The silence permeated the hall and wrapped everyone in a blanket of personal reverie.

Lord Tajhinn, seated on his throne, watched the faces of his council, many of which were perfect masks of emptiness. If any had deep rooted feeling for the loss, no one showed it. After all, the BlackGuard was a war council. Weakness was not allowed.

Instead, after a unanimous moment of silence had passed, business pressed forward.

"Do we know who did this?" Kayeda asked the gathered demons, voice low and slowly even.

"It's suspected that the messenger was Gammon," Nino answered.

"And the killer?" Kayeda asked.

"We are still trying to determine," Nino said. "Maki Mihokita has yet to return, and if he too is dead, then it will take longer for a confirmation."

"We should mobilize." Baldestar growled, sparing a glance at Nino. "Forget the confirmation. This is a slight that cannot go unanswered."

"We should not rush ahead," Nino said quietly. At the throne, Tajhinn watched the boy demon in silence.

"Then what plan of action do you suggest, _kaicho_?" Yazu asked from his position on the other side of the red carpet. His voice was unusually level, but his eyes still glinted with a mischievous smile.

"Go ahead, Nino," Tajhinn said when Nino did not speak. "I wish to hear what you have to say."

Nino looked at his liege for a moment before nodding. He turned to face Yazu. "I do not believe," he began after a moment, "that we should publicly declare Dario's death."

The long hairs at the back of Baldestar's neck rose alongside his aura. "He deserves a proper burial," the bethshima bit out. "The _people_ should bear witness!"

"The people will be worked into a panicked frenzy if we announce Dario's death," Nino countered evenly. "That was the intention of displaying his head at our front gates. This is a rebel faction. They are trying to uproot our numbers and weaken us within our own walls. We must not play into it."

"There is a small funeral rite in the bethshima custom that we may perform," Sanjo spoke and everyone's attention was suddenly drawn to the light skinned Guardsman. "Private, and just for the gathered body present." A fleeting smile played across the usually impassive lips. "The Reverend never liked big processions."

Tajhinn nodded. "Preparations will be made." He turned back to Nino. "As for our current course of action…"

Nino picked up from there. "We should start conditioning our main offensive units. And step up our advances on the rune bearer."

"You said you did not want to alarm the people," Minerva said, turning slightly to her right to gaze down at the boy with a puzzled expression.

"Conditioning is not the same as full mobilization," Nino said. "Besides, the rebel faction is determined to kill her. Getting her to our side, and if not possible, at least well protected, is paramount."

Minerva pouted sensuously. "This girl is really starting to be a nuisance. One of us should go after her."

"No."

Minerva blinked and turned towards the throne. The rest of the BlackGuard stood silent.

Lord Tajhinn closed his eyes for a brief moment and collected his breath before opening them again and regarding his council with grey-gold eyes. "This rebel leader has made very clear that whomever we set forth, he will match. We raise the stakes and he will call. I think, for this round, we will wait to see what he sets on the playing field."

"My Lord," Baldestar began to protest.

"I do not feel like losing another Guardsman today," the Demon Lord cut in. "He's been matching our forces from the outset. If we send an officer to retrieve the rune bearer, I can only imagine what kind of battle that will result in. No. We will take it slow around the rune bearer while our forces gather strength."

Baldestar growled but squashed down all further complaints.

Yazu chuckled. "My Lord. Isn't our present course of action going to be viewed as a weak and rather cautious response for so open a threat?" Yazu shrugged. "They kill one of our finest and we retreat to lick our wounds."

"Impulsive actions and grandiose battles are how you acquire bodies, not win wars," Tajhinn said. "We're cutting our losses here. If this rebel leader wishes to bait us again, he can try."

And with those final words, the meeting was dismissed. Just as quietly as they had entered, the BlackGuard left without a word. Even Kayeda took his leave, nodding to His Lordship for a moment before stepping down as Tajhinn's right hand demon and walking with his brethren. It wasn't long before the hall way empty aside from the Demon Lord himself and one final officer.

The audience hall's double doors closed with Sae standing watch on the outside. On the inside, Lord Tajhinn waited on his throne. 6th Rank Officer Nino sat on top of Hiseiko in the middle of the expansive hall, his mount hovering over the diluted red carpet, his head hung low in reverie for his liege.

"You knew it was Shiro," Tajhinn said.

Nino kept his head low. "Yes."

"And you kept it from your fellow Guardsmen. And your liege."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Like I had said, it will cause a panic."

"We are not talking about the common people."

"And that was not who I was referring to."

Tajhinn paused. Nino raised his head to look at his lord, and the even glint in the boy's eyes showed that he was not playing. "Tell me, Your Lordship, your honest opinion of the BlackGuard, and I will tell you mine."

The demon-dragon's face remained neutral, even as Nino continued. "We are your elite soldiers. But most of us are members of the Old Regime. Most of us call the Nether realm our home." The boy paused, choosing his next words carefully. "If the Guard were to learn that Shiro is alive and had killed Dario, you'd gain steadfast loyalty from some, and you'd lose others to your predecessor."

"Better to draw the line between allies and dissenters early, then," Tajhinn huffed with a bitter smile.

"We are not ready to have a split in the BlackGuard," Nino said softly. "Especially since some, I truly do not know who they will side with, if forced now."

Tajhinn neglected to answer. He knew which members Nino was referring to, and he knew of the possibility of a split in loyalty within the BlackGuard. It had only been four years ago that they all served Shiro, after all. Dario, he had heard, was the blonde-haired demon's teacher, and Sanjo and Kayeda had close ties with Katsu, Shiro's father and leader of the original demon insurrection. He knew it wouldn't be easy to shake century old ties.

"If you are worried," Nino began, bringing the Demon Lord out of his reverie. "I will take the blame for withholding this information."

"So I'll appear ignorant of the own inner workings of my court?"

"Better to be labeled ignorant than a conspirator," Nino said.

Tajhinn shook his head ruefully. "Very well," he said with a heavy sigh. "I wash my hands clean of this. This is all on you, Nino."

"Thank you, My Lord," Nino bowed his head and Hiseiko hovered lower in time. "We never had this conversation."

* * *

It was fairly late when Kurumi returned. The kettle was on the stove, barely beginning to cool. When he opened his front door, his apartment smelled of vanilla hazelnut tea. 

Kurumi closed the door behind him. The mess on the floor had been picked up; some of the coffee stain cleaned out of the carpet. Maki was seated on one kitchen stool, wearing only his shorts and sipping tea from a fresh mug. His denim vest was lying over the countertop, dried blood and a hole through the left breast pocket where he had been shot.

"You're doing well," Kurumi said as he slipped his shoes off and set them to the side of the door.

Maki took a sip of his cup. He lifted a metallic disc from where it laid on the counter. It was the one Kurumi had used on his door to get to Sohte.

The brunette set his mug down, waving the disc between his index and middle fingers. "Went somewhere without me?" He tossed the disc back onto the counter. It clattered noisily against the tiles.

Kurumi leaned back against the door, quietly assessing the brooding figure at his kitchen counter. "You were unconscious," he finally said.

"Cut the bullshit. You wouldn't have brought me, even if I wasn't injured."

"Then why are you complaining?"

Maki paused and gripped his mug with both hands. "Do you know how many times I've been asked to do a hit on you?"

"You don't take outside jobs unless Tajhinn approves of it," Kurumi said.

"But do you know how many times I've been asked?" Maki repeated. He shook his head. "They want you dead."

"They think I'm a threat, even limited as I am now. They're trying to protect their backs."

"And knowing that, you go there willingly?"

Kurumi's lips tightened. "I know my way around the BlackGuard better than you. And I know their abilities better than you. So if I got into a fight, I would have came out of it alive. If you want to talk about unnecessary risk, let's talk about how you ended up fighting the BlackGuard's 7th Rank and the previous Demon Lord."

"I didn't know it was Shiro," Maki said quietly.

"But you knew it was Gammon."

"I could handle Gammon."

"Handle him, but not kill him."

"I had him!" Maki shouted, swerving around on his stool and getting to his feet. "I would have nailed that son of a bitch if only—!"

"Do you really believe that?" Kurumi shook his head from side to side before gritting his teeth and slamming his fist into the wall behind him. "_Shit,_ Maki! Shiro had the whole thing staged! Gammon was just following orders!"

"What orders!" he demanded, then stopped. His anger held for a second longer before dread shoved it ruthlessly aside. "Where's Jiisan?"

Kurumi didn't show anything on his expression, and it was because his face was so blank that Maki knew what it translated to.

"No…" He took a step back and his foot caught on the leg of his stool. Maki grabbed the edge of the counter for purchase. "No," he shook his head, holding onto the counter as if it would steady more than just his own imbalanced body. "You're lying. You _have_ to be!"

"This is no lie, Maki."

"But it was _Jiisan_!"

Kurumi closed his eyes and sighed. "I know."

After a moment, Maki sank back into his seat, his hand still on the counter, but no longer holding the edge in a rigid grip. He had lost his strength to do so.

Kurumi shook his head, shifted his weight, and opened his eyes. "Maybe now you'll understand what kind of power we're dealing with," he said tiredly. He placed his hands on his hips and took a few slow, pacing steps around the entranceway. "Tajhinn won't do it because I asked. But I'm sure if you're the one, he'll grant you asylum for the time being. I've already sent Yume over."

"I'm not running."

Kurumi stopped his pacing. He turned to Maki. The brunette's hands were now folded between his legs, his gaze trained on a spot on the carpet. Kurumi's lips remained in a set line. Maki did not look up at him, despite knowing that his friend's glare was boring straight through his skull.

"This isn't about pride," Kurumi began.

"It has everything to do with that."

"It's not about honor, either."

"I have to defend it."

"What about your _life_?"

"What about it!"

Maki stood up, his fists shaking with the tension that governed his entire body. His eyes burned with anger and pain, but his voice was level, low, with a growl that could have been primitive, but with words forged by fine, edged steel. "If I go on living while compromising my beliefs, I might as well be dead. A short life means more to me than a long one filled with the lies of a man I no longer recognize as myself! After all, I saw what it did to you!"

There was an anxious stretch of silence where Maki's anger abated and Kurumi's own rose. He realized what he had just said, but didn't take his words back, too agitated to do so.

"You want to talk about compromising beliefs?" Kurumi asked quietly. Maki said nothing.

Kurumi took a few steps towards Maki and only stopped when his face was a short, nerve-racking distance away from the boy's own. "Why don't you have a nice chat with your boss?" he suggested in the same, quiet tone. "And then come back and see if you can say that to me again."

He brushed past Maki into the living room, and a moment later the door to the bedroom slammed shut.

Kurumi leaned heavily against the door and craned his neck back. His head made a muffled 'thud' against the woodwork. _A man I no longer recognize as myself. _He closed his eyes and stood there, letting all of his thoughts run through his mind, allowing his anger to wash over him till it tired and left. Yes, there were moments in his history where he had fit that description. Memories he wish he could erase, but were the most vivid he had during a time when he truly believed himself to be a demon. _Nine years,_ he remembered. Nine years he was in the BlackGuard, and for five of those years he sold his soul to madness. _For what?_

An image of Tajhinn in the arena from years before, still young but already hardened from the battles he'd won to contend in the tournaments, came to Kurumi's mind. Back then, he didn't use his demon-dragon form as often as he did now. Back then he looked painfully human.

Kurumi shut out the memory. He didn't want to remember his face. It only reminded him of the mission he failed.

The anger was long gone, replaced by remorse for the deeds he had done and for the ones he couldn't do. Ironic how the promises he really wanted to keep were the ones he ended up breaking. He hadn't been strong enough to keep his word back then.

But what about now?

There was movement in the living room, followed by the near silent opening and closing of a door. Kurumi opened his eyes. Maki had left.

A moment later, he pushed himself away from the door, his mind running through several trains of thought as he pulled out an empty duffel bag from his closet and threw in some clothes.

_Tajhinn's still in power. If Shiro's vying for is another succession war, then he's only playing games till his side is strong enough to challenge Tajhinn. _

He opened his bedroom door, crossed the living room, and entered the bathroom to gather his toothbrush and a few other items. He stopped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror.

_And if he's not after the throne? _

Kurumi frowned, then stripped off his shirt, tossing it on the floor. He turned on the faucet and soaked a hand towel in the water, wringing it out before placing it to his neck and cleaning the dried blood around the wound he'd received from Shiro's sword.

_Then he's just out to hurt everyone who's crossed him. _That placed both Kurumi and the Demon Lord on the top of that list.

The man tossed the towel in the sink, cupped the running water in his palms and splashed it against his face before turning the faucet head off and exhaling. _But why is he _here_, in this realm? _To be frank, the fact that the battle he had interrupted had taken place in Tokyo, on mortal grounds, unnerved him. _He didn't know I was here till I showed up to get Maki. _Kurumi wiped his hand over his face to clear the excess water, then pulled a new band from the cabinet and started to braid his hair. _Why did Maki end up fighting Gammon here? What business would he have?_

He twisted the elastic band around the end of the braid and, grabbing the rest of his stuff, left the bathroom. Kurumi re-entered his bedroom, dumped the load in his arms into the waiting bag, opened his dresser drawer, and packed away a few socks and some boxers. He looked down at the duffel bag when he was done. _I'm missing something. _

The thought kept running circles in his head, even as he zipped the bag close and dropped down on his knees by his bedside. Kurumi pulled the edge of the covers up and reached under his bed to drag out a black, laptop carrying case and a huge, heavy duffel bag of the same color and material. He set the carrying case on his bed, pulled the strap of his clothes bag over his shoulder and, holding the short straps of the other duffel bag in his left hand, exited his room. He paused for a moment to pull his car keys off of the wall hook by the front door, then descended the short flight of steps from his apartment to the parking lot in front of the complex.

The stars were out, the wind already chilling as the clock slowly approached ten. Kurumi huffed and his breath condensed into a short, stream of visible air. He unlocked the Porsche and carefully laid out both bags in the trunk before he ran back into his apartment, pulled out a long rectangular tool box from the bottom of his closet, and set that in the trunk as well.

He closed the trunk, breathed in a heavy drink of cold air into his lungs, and exhaled, white steam born in a moment and dead the next. Kurumi pocketed his keys, took the steps two at a time, and sat down on his bed and fished out the laptop.

The brand was engraved on the back of the flat screen in a language that looked more symbolic than actually legible, and the keyboard was of an odd design itself. There was a divider off from the middle of the board and the larger left half was seven rows of keys with ten to a row. The right side was a touch sensitive, blackish blue flat board that seemed to ripple with the turn of the light. Kurumi placed his palm on the pad, and it glowed a light purple, then red around his palm and fingertips before the monitor itself flickered to life.

Strange words, simpler than the insignia on the front of the laptop, but similar in design, scrolled left and right across the screen. Kurumi left it to its start up procedures and rolled off the bed to his night stand. He pulled out the bottom drawer. Inside was a thin, silver case ten by eight inches long.

He lifted the case and set it on top of the night stand, unclipping the lock on either side of the case before opening it. Inside was a compact hand gun that looked like a Mauser M2 if it weren't for the thin engravings that ran along the body of the gun weaving together spells of power before ending along either side of the grip in the same embossed insignia that was stamped across the laptop.

Carefully, Kurumi lifted the gun out of its foam bed and ejected the empty magazine. With even more caution, he pulled out one of the eight bullets that were sitting snug in their own foam beds within the silver case. Except for the tip, which was made of a thick clear glass whose depths swirled sluggishly with alternating colors of the spectrum, the bullet looked perfectly normal. Kurumi loaded it into the magazine with the care and precision of a man dealing with a very volatile substance, and then popped the clip back into the gun. He paused for a moment, debating whether or not he should load the rest of the bullets in as well, but thought, if he needed to fire more than one of these suckers within the same hour, he was as good as dead anyway. He closed the case, set the gun on top of it, and returned to his laptop.

The system had been busy while the redhead was away, pulling at the invisible wires of energy that ran in the room and throughout the entire apartment, to the security system located by the front door. What was on screen now was an aerial map of his section of Tokyo covering a mile diameter with his apartment at the epicenter.

The map was faded in the background, and what overlaid it was a tie-dye splash of subdued colors, subtly moving in lazy waves across the map.

Energy. Auras. His own was at the center of the map, a rounded speck of bright maroon color that, on occasion, would fade out, then burn bright again.

Kurumi touched the motion board and glided his fingers left. The colors sped up, going back in recorded time from the memory of his apartment's alien security system. He saw Maki's aura come and go, his own appearing in the system's range after a few hours absence, and then a harsh clash of colors when he had fought Shiro in his living room. Kurumi paused his fingers over the sensors, letting the fight replay itself for a moment before he cursed and rewound the tape farther back. Shiro had just waltz into his apartment, into _his_ guarded section of Tokyo, without preamble, without raising even a system's warning. _How long has he been able to pass into this world so easily?_

He was about to stop the playback at Yume's aura and move on from there when a peculiar spot of color towards the bottom of the map caught his eye. Kurumi stopped the tape, stared at the two dots, then rewound some more. He watched as the two unidentified auras backtracked their way to his apartment, stopped just outside, mingled with Yume's aura, and then the trio moved back away from his apartment together. Kurumi stopped the playback, fast forward, stopped, then rewound again. It didn't change what he saw, or what it implied.

Two people with considerably outstanding auras came with Yume to his apartment and dropped the demon-girl off. Two auras he'd never seen before.

The redhead clicked on a key with his left hand and the screen changed to hone in on the auras in question. He focused in on the red one, which pulsed with a flame-like intensity close to his own, but brighter, more zealous with youth. Then he switched to examine the other one, which did not have a predominant color, but swirled with subdued versions of every color in the rainbow so it looked like a glossy surface of white with occasional reflections of color.

Kurumi almost visibly pulled back from the screen. The aura was old. Severely old, and played down to such a low key that it was unnerving how much was being hidden. He stared at the duo again, then bit on his bottom lip, an idea slowly churning in his mind.

He had the recording saved to his hard drive, then with a few clicks and a touch of his fingers, the security system by his door beeped and displayed the number eight across the liquid green screen. Slowly, the markers that he had set up around Tokyo to serve as the boundaries for his one mile shield started to disintegrate.

Kurumi quickly packed up the laptop, and shouldered the carrying case. Then he grabbed a spare shirt and his winter coat from his closet, stuffed the silver case on his nightstand in the coat's inside pocket, and then, double checking that the safety was on, tucked the loaded hand gun in his waistband.

He flicked a glance at the security pad before walking out of his front door. The screen flashed six.

Kurumi set his coat and shirt over the passenger side backrest of the Porsche, dropping the laptop in the seat before leaning over, opening the glove compartment, and placing the gun carefully inside. He took out the silver case from the coat and placed it beside the gun, then closed the compartment. He placed the laptop in the trunk along with his coat, and then pulled on the dark red shirt over his naked torso, fastening the buttons and rolling up the sleeves while staring at the half lit window to his apartment. He frowned a bit, rolled up the last portion of his sleeve with a tad more force, and then climbed in his car and drove out of the lot only to stop and park his car a block away.

He walked back to his apartment.

The air was dry and difficult to breathe when he reentered the living room. No normal person would know why. Kurumi closed the door behind him and looked at the security pad. Words were scrolling slowly across the green screen:

WITHDRAWAL COMPLETE … PARAMETER: REDUCED TO APT CONFINEMENTS … SHIELD: 100 PERCENT

Kurumi pressed a button and the words changed to a steady question that did not scroll or blink.

SELF CONTAINMENT? Y/N

Kurumi pressed another button.

ARE YOU SURE? Y/N

The redhead paused and looked around his apartment, memories of a quiet, unbroken three years of living resurfacing. Then Shiro's self satisfied smirk came to mind and Kurumi's mouth twisted into a determined frown.

He pressed 'Y' and walked to the center of the living room.

The security pad beeped for a moment, then shut itself off. The energy level in the apartment rose, and slowly, ancient script and symbols appeared on the walls, the ceiling, and the floor.

Kurumi kept his eyes closed, standing loose in the center of the room while the energy rose and rose. Then with a quiet breath, he brought his arms together and removed the Chinese bracelet from his left wrist.

His aura spilled around him, like the spilling of unbound hair around the shoulders, and pressed against the energy already present in the apartment; a blazing heat of power against cool, dry air. Little spark started to ignite just where one energy type ended and the other began, playing out mini scuffles of dominance, but both knew who would win.

Kurumi lifted his left hand out, palm held down, his thumb and middle finger pressed together in waiting. The stylized flame tattoo on the back of his hand glimmered happily, and the red of the man's hair reached an impossible brightness, rivaling the intensity of a burning, ever changing fire.

A moment passed, then Kurumi opened his too red eyes and snapped his fingers upwards.

The world around him ignited in flames.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Will you look at that? I got a new chapter out.

Kay. Did a few things in my months of absence. Did Nanowrimo in November with Phoenix Cubed. Both of us finished our 50k word count on our novels, so that was a horribly exciting month. Both of us are still _working_ on said novels, so that's where a lot of my writing time has been devoted to, since PC is a slave driver and we're trading word counts to get each of us writing more.

I've been house shopping which was an interesting adventure to juggle with finals. So in later January I'll be moving my whole freaking house, so another thing to juggle and look forward to. Drama, drama, drama, seems to puncture my life once again, but I'm inclined to ignore it this time around and let stupid people suffer from their own goddamned stupidity.

So sorry if the chapter came out late. It took a while to get back into fanfiction mode after Nanowrimo.

I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry that there's a lack of Ronin-ness in the latest installment, but what's happening with Leo sets up a lot of things for later that everyone gets involved in. And sheesh, he's such a difficult ass! Lol.

Until next time!

Ucchan

* * *

_PREVIEW: CHAPTER 55 - The Seer's Eye_

She set the bokken back in the bag—it wouldn't do for what she had planned—and rummaged around till a set of short sticks caught her eye. She took one in either hand, looking from her right hand to her left till she nodded to herself, stood up, and walked to the center of the dojo floor. She turned to face Sage.

The blonde's gaze shifted to the weapons in her hands, then back to Laura's face. He raised an eyebrow.

Laura shrugged and twirled the sticks. "Person to score gets to ask the other a question." She lowered her stance and raised both weapons. "Ready?"

Sage paused. "I don't think I like this game," he said.

Laura charged.


End file.
